Como enamorarse y no morir en el intento
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Misao es una chica que pasa el peor día de su vida, su hermana se gradua,para colmo de males se roba en sus narices al "amor de su vida", pero esto se acabó, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar... AU
1. O como sobrevivir a una experiencia

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki, recuerden, solo hago esto por diversión, así que no me demanden. XP

Sean buenos y no olviden dejar un _**review**_!!!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**O como sobrevivir a una experiencia traumática y tratar de no morir en el intento**

* * *

Misao Makimachi suspiró. Su cabello estaba revuelto, tenía unas enormes ojeras y los ojos irritados, el sol había salido horas antes y todavía estaba en pijama. Tomó aire, encendió su computadora y corrió a la cocina para abrir una lata de un refresco sabor café. En verdad necesitaba estar despierta para lo que tenía que escribir. 

Se sentó frente al teclado de su computadora, puso música, pero poco después se arrepintió , cerró el programa y empezó a escribir febrilmente en su blog.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ La vida da asco_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: Shock_

Hola a todos los que leen la triste y desesperada historia de un alma que recorrerá los bosques atormentada por toda la eternidad - jajajaja, eso ni yo me lo creí- ah….

Oficialmente, ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. Oficialmente puedo decir que mi vida da asco….¿Que por qué?...bueno , si, ya se , la vida no es justa ni injusta…¡vamos!…pero esta vez no quiero escuchar esto, solamente quiero descargar mi rabia e ira y …

Me siento como si me hubieran sacado el corazón, lo hubieran picado en trocitos, hubieran agregado chile y limón en cantidades suficientes para dejarlo bien cocido y me hubieran hecho comer ese exótico platillo en un recipiente de plata frente a mi hermana. Si, mí querida y adorada hermana, fuente de todos mis dolores de cabeza desde que tuve conciencia.

Si no han entendido absolutamente nada de lo que he dicho antes, no se preocupen, empezaré mi relato desde el día de ayer y poco a poco iré atando los cabos del pasado. En primer lugar deben saber un poco de mí y mi peculiar familia.

_**Donde les presento a mi **_**adorabl**_**e familia**_

Daré un par de apodos para no quemarlos a nivel mundial…auque ganas no me faltan. Mi padre es un talentoso artista plástico, que se ha especializado en rescatar las técnicas de alfarería del periodo Edo. ¡Vamos!...¿Que le costaba trabajar en algo más decente…no sé, ser un tranquilo contador o un osado abogado…pero no…me tenía que tocar un padre con alma de artista que pasa demasiado tiempo entre sus cerámicas y espadas y una madre materialista obsesionada con la administración del restaurante, y con obtener un buen partido para Kitsune, linda combinación¿no?

La familia de mi madre ha mantenido desde hace años un establecimiento que es una especie de hostal con restaurante al mas puro estilo tradicional. Mi abuelo sigue siendo el dueño y señor del lugar y como soy su nieta más pequeña y de cierta forma la más parecida se lleva muy bien conmigo, literalmente fue el que se encargó de mi crianza y educación ante la ausencia de mis padres y que mi hermana me ignora olímpicamente.

Luego viene la bruja del cuento: mi hermana, alias Kitsune.

Ella es…ella es todo lo que no debería de ser una hermana, es demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, saca las notas mas brillantes de clase, educada como no se ha visto a otra en la familia y con un selecto grupo de amistades que la tratan como si de la reina de Corazones se tratara, porque si de su boca salieran las palabras¡_Que le corten la cabeza_!, no dudo que inmediatamente alguien le llevaría una cabeza en bandeja de plata.

La verdad es que es la mas parecida a mi padre, su piel pálida, su largo cabello oscuro causa admiración de quien lo ve y sueña con que un día será la mejor médico del país…es el perfecto ejemplo a seguir. Pero tiene un genio de los mil demonios, es mandona, coqueta, fría y superficial, pero eso…parece que solo lo veo yo… ¿o es que no se dan cuenta como se comporta conmigo?... claro…lo olvidaba, los _seres perfectos_ siempre tiene la razón.

En cambio yo… bueno…simplemente soy el desastre andante.

Tengo el cabello, la estatura y los ojos de mi madre. Mi complexión es delgada y no soy la persona mas femenina del mundo, bueno, si mi madre solo se ocupó de Kitsune que se podía esperar…, mis notas no son perfectas comparadas con las de mi hermana, todos se quejan de que soy demasiado activa y que no puedo quedarme quieta en un solo sitio. Soy terriblemente curiosa

Me encanta andar en la calle vagando al lado de los Oniwabanshuu, un grupo con el que crecí desde que tengo memoria y de la que estoy muy orgullosa de formar parte. Ellos han sido lo más cercano a mi familia y se ocupan de mí como solo lo hace el abuelo.

Desde que tengo memoria tomo clases de kempo y karate con ellos, mi tía Okón es una de las personas que mas quiero en mi familia, a ella podía acudir cada que tenía un problema… el problema es que ella se casó con uno de los Oni…y la verdad es que aunque este cerca, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

_**Donde les cuento lo importante**_

Bueno…sucede que ayer por la noche fue la fiesta de graduación de mi hermana.

Ella iba vestida con un preciso vestido negro, peinado de salón y con las joyas de la abuela, como lo reza la tradición familiar. Debo admitir que se veía realmente hermosa.

Mi padre se veía genial y mi madre estaba orgullosa de su hija predilecta se graduara y asistiera al baile con sus amigos.

Que decir… familia y amigos estábamos invitados, porque han de saber, que uno de los miembros del Oni se graduaba: el genial Señor de los hielitos, el alumno favorito de Ji-ya. Que decir de el…es alto, pálido, con unos increíbles ojazos azules, cabello negro azabache, dedos largos, serio como el solo y el líder indiscutible de los Oni.

Lo conozco desde que era una niña y corría por todo el Aoyia con tal de no hacer la tarea. Solo él y un buen amigo eran capaces de encontrarme y ponerme enfrente de los deberes sin protestar y dar de gritos. Un buen día decidí que era la persona que quería amar para toda la vida…craso error…elegí al ser mas gélido del planeta y definitivamente al mas ciego.

Ahora…ese amor es tan platónico como la idea de que somos sombras de seres perfectos que habitan en la luna. ¿Qué por que? …es simple

Imaginen que tardaron semanas en elegir cuidadosamente el vestido para la fiesta, imaginen el suplicio que soporté para que mi tía favorita me maquillara, siendo el desastre que soy, y lo feliz que parecía en la fiesta al bromear y bailar con los miembros del Oni cuando las zapatillas que había elegido me estaban matando

Ahora compliquemos las cosas…las horas pasaron, trajeron la cena, hubo mas fotografías, siguió el baile y poco antes de la media noche cierto gélido individuo estaba en mi mesa con un vaso de whisky en una mano, mientras mi familia se hallaba bailando, Ji Ya estaba en medio de un grupo de jovencitas, mientras mi tía trataba inútilmente de apartarlo, mis padres bailando, Kitsune con sus amigas

- Midori, que bueno que estas aquí

- ¿si?

- Tienes que saber algo

- ¿Eh? – mi corazón se aceleró

- Es que yo…

- ¿Si?

- Es que… no lo vayas a tomar a mal

- Te escucho

- Bien…

- Me gusta tu hermana y esta noche le voy a pedir que sea mi novia

Congelen la escena. Yo me quería morir. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!

- fabuloso – fue lo que alcancé a articular

- ¿en serio?

- ¡Claro!

Mesó mi cabello como si fuera una chiquilla sin importarle que estuviera arruinando el peinado por el que había estado dos horas soportando revistas insulsas, chismes de las amigas de mi madre y miradas de burla por parte de mi hermana, pero en ese momento francamente eso no me importaba. Esto no podía ser verdad…mi Señor de los hielitos estaba coladito por la perfecta Kitsune…genial…de nuevo derrotada.

Que decir… poco después de confesar su incondicional amor por ella dejó el vaso en la mesa, se acercó al lado de K y la sacó bailar ante la sorpresa de sus amigas.

Y yo…bueno…me sentía como aquel viejo cuento de Andersen…cuando la protagonista se enteraba que su adorado príncipe se iba a casar con una hermosa princesa que lo había encontrado a las orillas del mar, porque era la que creía que se había arriesgado a salvarlo de las embravecidas olas del mar.

Afortunadamente el mar estaba bien lejos…celebrábamos la fiesta en una enorme mansión estilo feudal con grandes jardines, y definitivamente yo no era la sirenita, y tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para desear desaparecer en las aguas en forma de espuma del mar.

Tomé de improvisto el vaso de whisky y me tragué el contenido de un golpe, de pronto apareció un solícito mesero dispuesto a llenar de nuevo el vaso…no recuerdo cuantas veces lo hizo.

El chiste es que recuerdo haberme alejado de la fiesta en dirección de los jardines. Llegué hasta un puente cubierto por glicinas, me saqué las sandalias, ya no soportaba los pies, la dejé en el puente de madera y me quedé observando el lago artificial como boba. De pronto noté que había alguien a mi lado, esperaba que se tratara de alguien de mi familia…pero me equivoqué…se trataba de Sou-kun, el hermano de Yumi, una amiga de Kitsune que se comprometió con la Momia, un tipo que le llamamos así por las heridas que tuvo después de un accidente.

- Midori – dono… ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sou-kun, todo es perfecto, la noche es hermosa…el jardín es bellísimo… ¿habáis visto usan glicinas mas bellas?.. su color violeta y rosado es digno de una pintura de Monet.

- Ya lo creo

- ¿no deberías de estar en la fiesta?

- Es que me aburrí

- Si…solo los amigos de ellos¿verdad?

- Los pequeños estamos fuera de lugar - dijo sentándose a mi lado

- Si…pero dentro de un par de años celebraremos nuestra fiesta

- Si…

- Midori – dono

- Midori, Sou-kun

- No se ve muy bien que digamos

- Que perceptivo…

- ¿es por lo de Kitsune y el iceberg?

- No Sou-kun…un mesero imprudente me dio demasiado whisky y recordé a la abuela – dije procurando de parecer convincente, pero definitivamente fallé

- Entonces no se puede dormir…es peligroso, y peor en este puente

- Lo sé

- Midori…no tienes que hacerte la fuerte

- Lo sé…

- Ya pasará

- Pero fue muy pronto – dije y me solté a llorar

Sou- kun era mi paño de lágrimas…pobrecito, no debía ni tenía que estar ahí. Me escuchó quejarme amargamente de lo asquerosa que me resultaba la vida, no permitió que me durmiera y me trajo café antes de regresar con mi familia.

Esta mañana desperté tardísimo. Tengo la resaca del siglo, pero la casa está en silencio, solo se escucha la respiración y sonoros ronquidos, muero de sed y la bebida que tomé apenas si me sirve para contrarrestar los efectos de mi celebración.

Así están las cosas…hasta el momento.

La verdad es que no se bien lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, pero hay algo de lo que si estoy segura, no me voy a dar el lujo de deprimirme por algo así, voy a salir adelante a como de lugar. Quizá debería escribirle a mi mejor amiga o hablarle Sou-kun para avisarle que sigo con vida. **XD**

No sé…lo único que es seguro es que mi vida da asco y lo voy a cambiar. Las cosas no se van a quedar así. Bienvenidos al relato del inicio del resto de mis días

Besos salados.

Atte.

_Midori_

* * *

Misao observó con atención la entrada, hizo algunas correcciones, observó el formato en vista previa y suspiró antes de publicar la entrada.

* * *

Bueno… el fic _**Canciones de amor**_ se acaba muy pronto… y no me puedo separar tan fácilmente del personaje de Misao, es terriblemente divertida…así que en esta ocasión procuraré dejar de lado las canciones e intentaré un AU. Aún no he decidido bien que pasará en el futuro de Misao-chan, así que esto puede ser un Aoshi/Misao o un Soujiro/Misao… ya veremos 

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	2. Sobre lo que se puede y debe o no

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki, hay un par de guiños a una novela de Yasunari Kowabata y a Svet. Chmakova.

Recuerden, solo hago esto por diversión, así que no me demanden. XP

Gracias a **_Gabyhyatt_** y a _**Amaia Kaoru**_ por sus comentarios.Por cierto. _Midori_ va a ser el pseudónimo de Misao en su blog.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Sobre lo que se puede y debe o no contar a los amigos, familiares, etc. etc.**

* * *

Algunos días después... 

Koru Kamiya se levantó. Se estiró como si fuera un gato y sacudió su obscura cabellera mientras estiraba sus brazos y se daba cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había soñado. Se extrañó, hace días que quedaba tan cansada que no recordaba nada.

Todavía era de madrugada y le parecía un día perfecto para iniciar los entrenamientos de Yahiko. Debía de lavarse los dientes, ponerse el traje para entrenar y tomar al menos un jugo de naranja para soportar la práctica.

Se apresuró, tenía que ser la primera por una vez en mucho tiempo, pero cuando llegó a la cocina se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado antes y preparaba despreocupadamente el desayuno del día. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas...ella simplemente acorralaría al pelirrojo, lo tomaría de las solapas y le daría un beso por ser un amor al preparar el desayuno de toda la familia...pero que estaba pensando...si, definitivamente debía de ir a entrenar.

- Kenshin... ¡pero si todavía es de madrugada! – dijo disgustada

- Kaoru-dono – el pelirrojo se sobresaltó

- que solo me digas Kaoru... ¡cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!

- prefiero Kaoru – dono, en señal de respeto

- bien...bien... – dijo tomando un vaso de jugo

- el desayuno todavía no esta listo

- entonces iré a despertar a Yahiko

- tenga cuidado...se quedó a jugar en su pS hasta la madrugada

lo sé – dijo la chica de ojos azules obsequiándole una encantadora sonrisa a Kenshin, después abandonó la cocina con paso decidido el lugar, sin darse cuenta que un reflejo dorado iluminó brevemente los ojos del pelirrojo.

Una de sus diversiones era despertar de formas inusuales a su queridísimo hermano. Sabía que tenía el sueño pesado y que hallar una forma nueva de despertarlo sería muy divertido. Se acercó con cautela a su habitación, corrió la puerta, descubrió que su hermano estaba dormido de lado y que murmuraba entre sueños.

- si Tsubame...claro helado de pay de limón...si...es delicioso

Kaoru sonrió de forma macabra, por fin, después de meses de búsqueda tenía la prueba de que su hermano estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la hermana pequeña de las gemelas Sekihara. Era una pena que no hubiera tenido una grabadora o una cámara para poder chantajearlo la próxima ocasión en que se pusiera pesado. Así que sin más que decir aclaró su garganta y fritó:

Yahiko, arriba¡Tsubame está en peligro!

Su pobre hermano pegó un brinco, se golpeó con la cabeza con el boken que sostenía su hermana, la observó furioso y se ocultó bajo el edredón avergonzado...

- así que Tsubame Yahiko –chan

- que no soy pequeño – dijo desde su cama

- ya veo...las hermanas Sekihara estarán complacidas de escucharlo

- tu que lo haces y yo que hackeo tu cuenta de correo

- atrévete y verás

- no me provoques

- ya...no seas payaso...ni que fuera para tanto

- eres odiosa, bruja

- ya salió el sol y hay que entrenar...

- hoy no...

- hoy si... a menos - dijo observando con disimulo sus manos- a menos que quieras que cierto zurdo castaño te humille en la competencia y le pida salir a Tsubame

- me convenciste – dijo saltando de la cama – ahora déjame solo

- ni que hubiera mucho que ver...

- ¡papá!...tengo por hermana a una ninfómana

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - dijo pegándole con su boken

- Kaoru..., deja a tu hermano en paz- se escuchó desde el corredor

- ¡pero el empezó!

- Kaoru... en que quedamos... eres la mayor

Kaoru salió del lugar remedando a su padre.

---oOo---

Sanosuke Sagara practicaba con su pelota de basket en las canchas contra su medio hermano. Aoshi, para extrañeza del moreno había aceptado seguirlo a las canchas. Desde hace días se comportaba extraño.

Aoshi era digno heredero de su padrastro, Saitou, un individuo que no le había gustado desde el día en que su madre se lo presentó y con el que terminó casándose tres meses después. En aquel entonces Sano tenía unos 13 años, había sido hijo único de por vida y de pronto pasó a ser parte de una extraña mezcla familiar integrada por el inspector de policía de la ciudad- alias – el lobo de Mibu, su querida madre Tokio, el hombre de las nieves y él. Pero eso de tener un hermano como Aoshi tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas...los hermanos eran como hielo y fuego...el equilibro de la familia.

- bien cubo de hielo...suelta la sopa, estas mas raro que de costumbre

- ¿que pasó en la fiesta de graduación a la que me negué a ir?

- estoy escuchando – dijo botando la pelota

- le pedí a Megumi que saliera conmigo

- ¡Qué hiciste que! – dijo sorprendido - ¿y que te respondió Megitsune?

- que si

- ¡tan rápido!

- si

- Tu y Kitsune...

- saldremos el fin de semana

- pero yo creí... – calló por un momento confundido mientras su hermano le robaba el balón y encestaba - ok... entiendo que te la pases en su casa, tienes amigos en el Aoyia, Jiya te quiere mucho, que decir de los padres de Meg...y los Oni en general

- creo que es algo natural...

- Aoshi….

- que

- ¿no te equivocaste de hermana? – dijo procurando sonreír

- ¡claro que no!

- vaya...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- bueno...la comadreja tiene gustos mas afines a ti...ya sabes – dijo haciendo un gesto elocuente

- ¿?

- artes marciales, armas, películas gore, libros de vampiros ,música estridente – dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el balón a su hermano

- Misao es solo una niña...no creerás que soy un pervertido y salgo con su hermana por...

- eso si que no lo sé – dijo Sano recordando cierto libro que leyó antes de terminar el ciclo escolar y retomando el balón para tratar de meter una canasta – mira que la idea no es tan descabellada después de todo

- Sano...

- solo bromeo

- vaya bromitas...

- pues ni tanto – dijo Sano pensativo

- ¿eh?

- digo... que no es tan niña, tiene unos dieciséis o diecisiete, te apuesto a que dentro de un par de años la belleza de Misao hará que Megitsune sea un pálido reflejo

- que tonterías dices

- escucha las palabras de un hombre con experiencia...

- olvidaba que hablaba contigo

- no lo olvides hielito, soy Sanosuke Sagara...la encarnación de Adonis– dijo entre risas,- así que cuenta al experto que planes tienes para Megitsune...la llevarás a cenar... al cine...a un concierto...o todavía no lo has planeado

- ...

- veamos...¿al menos sabes a ´donde le gustaría ir a Megitsune?

- al cine...

- ¿y qué pelicula?

- buena estrenan una de artes marciales

- mejor elige una romántica , a ella le gustará la película de moda

Sanosuke clavó un tiro de tres puntos ante un Aoshi que entornaba los ojos, preguntándose como podían pertenecer a la misma familia.

---oOo---

Misao se esforzaba por terminar la novela que le había regalado Okón en su cumpleaños, llevaba meses, unos días la leía y otras la dejaba. Era una historia triste de un hombre que había amado a una mujer que había perdido a su novio y como trataba de olvidarla siguiendo a Midori, una entusiasta y agradable chica que se desvivía por él.

Era patético, antes no se habría concentrado en esa novela si no hubiera sido por los eventos de los días pasados. Se levantó, se acomodó de nuevo y procuró seguir leyendo evitando salir de su habitación. Megumi estaba insoportable, se la pasaba probándose vestidos para su cita del fin de semana y quejándose amargamente que no tenía nada que ponerse para que su padre le prestara su tarjeta y pudiera salir con sus amigas a las tiendas.

Todos se veían bastante contentos de que aceptara salir con Aoshi, salvo Hannya, que no había emitido comentario alguno y había corrido a ver a Misao cuando se enteró como iba el asunto. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña parecía haber tomado la noticia con filosofía, si bien no estaba desbordante de alegría como el resto de la familia...lo curioso es que esa misma noche, cuando había pasado a desearle buenas noches la había escuchado llorar frente a su compotuadora..

Hannya se retiró tal como había venido sin hacer un solo comentario. Y ahí estaba de nuevo... tratando de evadir la realidad con un libro. Hannya se veía preocupado, le hubiera gustado comentar con Aoshi su decisión, pero había sido algo tan sorpresivo... 

- Misao –chan

- si Okina – dijo repasando el libro

- tienes visitas

- ya voy...

- es Seta

- voy – dijo levantándose rápidamente

- Salió a toda prisa de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con su amigo.

- hola Misao-chan

- Sou-kun – dijo abrazándolo

- te traje los zapatos que olvidaste en el puente – dijo dándole una bolsa marrón

- ¡las zapatillas! – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca – con razón no las encontraba por ningún lado

Soukun sonrió. Eran un chico adorable. Siempre al pie del cañón, con su suave cabello castaño correctamente peinado, vestía una camiseta negra con el lema de "_Glomp me and die", _pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras.

- Sou-kun...eres adorable...me has salvado de la regañiza de mi vida – dijo al ver el interior de la bolsa

- no fue nada

- oh... si, eso merece un premio...

- no… - dijo sonrojado

- ya sé, vamos por un helado

- pero...

- nada de peros, vamos por un helado, solo espera un poco

- bien

- toma asiento...no tardo – dijo dejando su libro en la mesilla

Soujiro observó con interés el libro _Tokyo blues_. Abrió la primera página al azar y e sumergió en el extraño relato de una mujer internada en una institución mental. Al poco rato regresó Misao, venía ligeramente maquillada, venía vestida con una blusa negra estampada , minifalda de mezclilla, mayones negros, zapatos bajos , decenas de pulseras en las manos y una bolsa con una simpática calavera.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- te ves bien

- ¿nos vamos?

- claro

- Hannya...se que estas cerca de aquí

- si Misao-chan

- ¿podrías decirle a Okina que salí a tomar un helado con Sou-kun?

- claro que si...

- llevas tus kunais por si acaso – casi en un susurro

- claro – dijo guiñando un ojo y apresurándose a la salida

Abandonaron el Aoyia en dirección a la calle principal, donde se encontraban las principales tiendas de la ciudad, se detuvieron a comprar un par de mangas en la tienda de siempre, pasaron por una tienda de discos donde se dedicaron a ver las novedades y finalmente terminaron en los helados.

- se me antoja una copa del olvido...pero no es buena idea – dijo al ver el menú

- ¿copa del olvido? – dijo Soujiro extrañado

- ¿no la conocías?

- jamás había oído algo así

- verás... es una copa enorme con siete bolas de helado, mermelada, chocolate, cerezas, crema chantillí...una bomba

- y se llama así...

- cuenta la tradición de que las chicas deprimidas por que las cortó el novio la comen para olvidarlo...pero es demasiado...

- se ve bien

- se me ocurre una idea¿y si la compartimos?

- bien...

- pero tu te comes la parte de la crema ... es que no me gusta

- no hay problema

- señorita – dijo extendiendo su brazo- copa del olvido para 2

- muy bien

- Misao...

- si Sou-kun

- te veo mejor

- ¡ah...! la verdad es que pensé cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos...pero no fue buena idea y terminé cantando – dijo esforzándose por sonar alegre

Soujiro puso una cara de desconcierto.

- no es fácil Sou-kun, pero ahí voy...saldré adelante...gracias por preocuparte por mi

- para eso están los amigos

- lo más difícil será hacerme a la idea de que van a estar juntos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero juntos

- ¿y cuando van a salir?

- este viernes

- ¿por que no organizamos una salida el viernes para que no te flageles?

- ¡flagelarme!, ni que estuviera en tiempos de la Inquisición

Sou-kun rió quedito.

- me parece buena idea – dijo Misao

- escuché que hay una película que puede interesarte

- soy toda oídos

- leí que trata sobre artes marciales, efectos especiales decentes, un hermoso vestuario y actuaciones que valen la pena, en especial del actor que interpreta al prícipe I...

- ¡Qué!

- te envié un avance por correo

- ¡no lo he visto!... ¡va a salir el viernes _El loto banco_!

- en efecto

- me apunto...así tengamos que acampar tres días frente al cine, yo voy

- podemos invitar a Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Kamatari y al los oni...

- me parece perfecto...una salida en grupo hay que llamarlos al momento, antes de que hagan

En ese momento llegó a la mesera con una gran copa llena de helado y les ofreció dos cucharas largas a los chicos que observaron con horror que la copa del olvido para dos – como decía en el menú – constaba de 15 bolas de nieve, mermelada, chocolate, galletas, crema batida y cerezas…

Horas mas tarde Misao sacó su computadora de la mochila, la puso en su secreter y se sentó a escribir. Aun no podía dormir, se veía un poco deprimida, pero se esforzaba por no demostrarlo.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Copa del olvido_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: ni una cucharada más_

Queridos lectores…

Esta tarde estuve a punto de que mi cerebro quedara congelado por culpa de una congestión de helado. Sabrán queridos lectores que esta tarde salí con Sou-kun a tomar un helado. Tuve la genial de pedir un especial llamado copa del olvido…pero por un error mío pedí la modalidad para dos personas y si no hubiera sido porque nos encontramos con Kam, Kao, su hermano y las hermanas S no lo contaríamos.

Kam había venido corriendo al oír el rumo de que mi cubito de hielo salía con una chica, quería saber si era yo, le di la mala noticia, mientras acabábamos con el resto del helado. Es decir…cada día nos acercamos más al coma diabético.

Mi vida es un infierno…mi hermana vino a pedirme unos aretes y unas pulseras de color lila que todavía no había estrenado, intenté negarme, pero ya saben, mi madre terminó dándole la razón… así que Kitsune lucirá mis accesorios el día de sus cita. ¿Qué no le basta con haberse llevado al amor de mi vida?

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el mismo idea iré con los chico a ver la première de _El Loto blanco_. He leído mucho sobre la película y quiero ver los efectos especiales y sobre todo al actor que interpretará al joven príncipe I…

Agradezco las muestras de apoyo recibidas en mi anterior entrada.

Pio-pio: no, en mi país matar a una hermana es considerado un delito

Meke-meke: mmmm… no es mala idea, lo tendré en cuenta

Keops¿apoyas con un cargamento de leña verde?...interesante propuesta

Uki: Midori no es mi nombre, ya dije en la anterior que tenía ganas de quemar en leña verde a casi toda la familia… la verdad es que me parece un nombre bonito, es de origen japonés y tiene que ver con el color verde.

Besos helados

Midori

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	3. De como empiezan a cambiar algunas cosas

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!!_**

* * *

**Cáp. III**

**Donde cuenta como empiezan a cambiar algunas cosas**

* * *

Lo que iba de la mañana había resultado decepcionante. 

Kaoru había cancelado su asistencia desde la noche anterior, Yahiko y ella tenían competencia el sábado , dijo que ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para ver la película; Tsubame, la mas pequeña de las hermanas Sekihara enfermó súbitamente y sus hermanas se negaron terminantemente a dejarla sola, así que también cancelaron su asistencia.

No habían tenido noticias de Sanosuke en todos esos días, así que el plan de ir al cine parecía que se había venido abajo, ya que los Oni estaban ocupados preparando el restaurante, porque se iba a celebrar una ceremonia de compromiso en sus instalaciones. Ella no podía tomar parte de acuerdo no se que extraños rituales y tradiciones de la pareja que iba a comprometerse impedían que una mujer soltera pusiera un pie en el sitio antes de que llegara empezara la fiesta.

Misao Suspiró y se quedó en su habitación más aburrida que nada. Pasaban las horas y la situación parecía empeorar, ya que algo le había pasado al vestido de de Megumi y no paraba de dar de gritos.

- Mamá mira lo que el pasó a mi vestido

- Pero cariño!

- nada mas mira... waaaaaaaa... ¡mira lo que le pasó a mi vestido favorito!

- pero cariño...- se escuchaba en la otra habitación – eso tiene remedio¡Omasu!

- si...

- ¿Dónde esta mi cesta de costura?

- en el lugar de siempre

- ¿Podrías traerla por favor?, estamos ante uan emergencia

- esta bien

- Mami... eres un sol – se escuchaba a Megumi

Misao estaba cansada de escucharla, en realidad se preguntaba que pasaría el día que tuviera que dejar la casa y no fuera capaz de coser un dobladillo con sus hermosas manitas, o peor, que se casara y que no fuera capaz de pegar un botón de la camisa de su marido. La verdad es que tenía que pensar que mamá no iba a estar siempre a su lado...pero la tenían tan consentida.

Procuró poner el radio para alejar de su cabeza que ese día por la tarde sería la cita de su hermana con Aoshi. y Megumi seguía gritando , así que prefirió buscar notas absurdas en el periódico, halló la del día: se anunciaba que habían descubierto los restos de un explorador en la jungla amazónica, su cabeza ahora era parte de una colección itinerante sobre Jíbaros. Cuando menos se lo esperó se dio cuenta de que Kamatari estaba frente a ella, no sabía cuento tiempo llevaba en la habitación, porque había entrado sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Kamatari!

- hola Misao-chan

- pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

- bueno... verás...vine a ayudarte

- ¿a mi? – dijo extrañada

- si...estas pasando un momento difícil y me enteré que cancelaron lo del cine...

- es una pena, tenía tantas ganas de ir...pero ya iremos otro día

- si, una pena, así que levántate

- ¿qué?

- nos vamos de compras

- ¡Qué!

- le dije a tu mamá que necesitabas renovar tu guardarropa y esta vez no te me escapas - dijo sonriendo

- pero...

- ¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer que pasarte vegetando mientras llega ya sabes quien a llevarse a tu hermana?

- no, pero...

- que bien , así que arréglate un poco y vámonos

- pero, pero...

- nada de peros, deja todo en mis manos

Kamatari... todo un caso, déjenme les cuente un poco. En realidad Kamatari es un chico y en un principio nos llevábamos de la patada, porque llegó a la escuela disfrazado de colegiala y todo se los creímos, hasta que por accidente tuvimos un desafortunado encuentro, es decir nos peleamos a la salida por diferencias aparentemente irreconciliables.

Saber que era un chico fue traumático para mí, y el saber que tenía a los chicos mas guapos de la escuela babeando a sus pies me tenía en estado de shock. Pero es que quien iba pensar eso de una personita tan delicada, de piel fina y modales impecables. Soujiro ya la conocía desde hace años. Era amigo de su familia y se habían tomado con filosofía su conducta.

Tardé un tiempo en arreglar las diferencias, bueno, la verdad es que si no fuera por Sou-chan estaríamos peleando eternamente, y con el tiempo ella y Kaoru se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas. Vueltas extrañas que da la vida¿no creen?

El chiste es que Kamatari prácticamente me sacó a rastras del lugar, al parecer mi madre se alegró mucho de que me fuera y de Megitsune ni hablar, para ella es como si yo no existiera. he de decir que esa mañana de viernes no lucía muy bien , me había puesto una camiseta holgada de un concierto de rock, llevaba unos pantalones pescador , sandalias y mi cabello según las palabras de Kamatari era un auténtico desastre. Vayan ustedes a saber en las condiciones que me veía.

lo primero que hizo al llegar al centro comercial fue llevarme al salón de belleza, insistiendo que necesitaba un nuevo peinado. Yo estaba horrorizada, me daba miedo que me fueran a cortar mi larga cabellera, como en un par de ocasiones casi lo había logrado Kamatari...pero eso era antes de que fuéramos amigas.

Y en lo que esperábamos a que terminaran de lavar mi cabello Kamatari se sentó a mi lado, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

- Misao-chan

- ¿Qué pasa?

- entiendo como te sientes

- ¿eh?

- si... algo parecido pasé cuando me enteré del compromiso de mi querido Makoto con Yumi...

¡Oh no!...pensé...yo creí que Kamatari había ido al psicólogo para arreglar ese pequeño problema...no era precisamente el momento en que quería escuchar de nuevo esa historia, la forma en que lo suele contar Kamatari toma tintes de tragedia griega que no llegó a consumarse por... bueno la verdad es que no se por que. Pero me equivoqué, no dijo mas de su amada _momia_.

- así que te voy a ayudar a salir adelante

- ¿eh?

- si... esta tarde vas a aparecer como una princesa en casa

- ¿y quien dijo que quiero ser una princesa¿Cómo sabes que no me quiero aparecer con look de rockera , de lolita o de gothica?

- mira que no es mala idea

- era una broma - dije

- bueno...si piensas pelear por Aoshi-sama...

- ¿Y quien dijo que voy a pelear por el? – dije lentamente

- pues deberías, esta guerra aún no se ha perdido

- pero Kamatari...es mi hermana y fue la elección de ya sabes quien...

- ¡pero no es justo!

- la vida no es justa...

- Misao, no puedes rendirte en estos momento

- ¡vamos!, seamos realistas, que oportunidades tengo en contra de Kitsune

- muchas

- siiiiii claaaaaro...

- piénsalo fríamente, yo creo que necesitamos trabajar contigo un cambio de actitud

Las peinadoras siguieron haciendo su trabajo.

- por favor, no me salgas con que ahora quieres jugar al hada madrina

- pues si y debes saber que no soy la única

- ¿que quieres decir?

- tu solo espera y verás

- Kamatari...me estas asustando...

- nada de sustos, debes arriesgarte

- vamos...soy la pariente más cercana de la Bruja del Oeste, solamente faltaría que mi piel fuera verde... – Kamatari empezó a reír- y Kitsune es la encarnación japonesa de la azucarada Glinda¿Qué oportunidades tengo?

- te repito, mas de las que crees

- sabes que nunca me ha gustado el cuento de la cenicienta

- lo se muy bien

- que prefiero el de la sirenita, aunque tenga un final feliz

- te gustan cuentos deprimentes

- es un final original

- si, pero te recuerdo que las hermanas de la sirenita procuraron ayudarla, pero la chica era una cabezota y estaba tan enamorada de su príncipe que prefirió convertirse en espuma en vez de luchar y este no va a ser el caso, al menos de mi cuenta corre de que no va a ser así

- Kamatari...

- ¿si?

- me das miedo

- creí que tú eras la bruja mala del Oeste – dijo en tono burlón

Reimos como locas.

Al final salón del salón con un peinado extraño, se habían tomado la molestia de lavar y desenredar cuidadosamente el cabello, lo habían dejado suelto y ligeramente rizado, debo admitir que es un peinado lindo y Kamatari con unas uñas nuevas...no pegunten.

- bien...tenemos el peinado...pero esas ropas no me gustan nada, necesitamos ropa bonita...mmm... creo que primero debimos ir por la ropa, porque esa camiseta es francamente horrible

- ¡fue lo primero que encontré!

- se nota

- un momento¿Y con que se supone que vamos a comprar?

Kamatari sonrió, sacó de su bolsa una tarjeta dorada que reconocí al instante, era la tarjeta de Okina.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que te la prestara?

- bueno...es un secreto - dijo guiñando un ojo - y no necesité hacerle manita de puerco

- ¡Qué!

- digamos que Okina tenía una vieja deuda conmigo...dejémoslo así

Pasamos por todo el centro comercial, hicimos unas compras por aquí y por allá, terminamos cargadas de bolsas , tan pronto como vio algo que dijo que iba conmigo Kamatari se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y no me quedó más remedio que salir de la tienda con las ropas nuevas.una blusa con encajes que parecía del siglo XIX, una minifalda a cuadros, calcetas largas, se empeañó en comprar un lazo blanco que hacía juego con la blusa , un bolso nuevo... La verdad no es que fuera tan malo... ¡pero me gustaba esa camiseta!

Todavía fuimos a la zapatería, porque a Kamatari no el parecieron que los flats que llevaba fueran con la ropa nueva, total, salimos del lugar con un par de cajas de zapatos que pesaban horrores. Hicimos una parada en un café y allí nos encontramos con Sano...que la verdad sea dicha no se veía muy bien que digamos, tenía algunos golpes mas o menos visibles, un par de cortadas y para variar sus puños vendados.

- Hola señoritas... - dijo sonriendo - Misao.. que te has hecho...¿cambiaste de peinado?

- ¡pero que te pasó

- ya saben, unos golpes aquí y allá

- ¡pero dijiste que no ibas a pelear más! – dije alarmada

- pues...reconsideré el asunto

- ¿Quién te curó? – preguntó Kamatari

- fui con el Dr. Gensai

- pero...

- si , ya se que los Oni habían dicho que podían ayudarme, pero se que están ocupados y no quería ser una molestia

- ¿y tus papás no te dijeron nada? – dijo Kam

- ¡Que va!, Tokio puso el grito en el cielo y me peleé por enésima vez con su esposo

- uy...

- y me fui de la casa

- ¡Qué!

- si...ya era tiempo

- pero Sano...

- no se preocupen...voy a vivir cerca de aquí, encontré unos apartamentos pequeños y tengo dinero al menos para pagar la renta de seis meses en lo que decido que hacer

- ¡pero y la universidad!

- no hay problema, ya estoy inscrito en derecho

- ¡en serio! – dijo Misao – ¡desde cuando!

- era una sorpresa que les iba a dar – dijo Sano- pero las cosas se complicaron

- pero... ¿y como vas a vivir?

- bueno... tengo lo que heredé de mi padre, ya llegó el momento que puedo administrarlo, podré comprar los útiles y los libros, en caso de que necesite dinero puedo tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, o ya saben , pedirle dinero a algunas de las hermanas Sekihara, a Kaoru o a Kenshin o pelear de vez en cuando...pero va a ser mas difícil si tengo a Saito y a su gente tras de mis pasos

- y yo que decía que mis problemas eran grandes – exclamé

- no te apures Missy.. esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

- Sano...

- ¿y como vas con lo del idiota de mi hermano?

- ¿eh?

- ya supe... mi hermano me lo contó hace días de forma críptica - Kamatari entornó los ojos - y la mismísima Kitsune me informó en persona – dijo con una sonrisa amarga

- esa bruja – murmuró Kamatari

Lo había olvidado. Megumi y Sano siempre han llevado una peculiar relación, es decir se llevan como perros y gatos, al menos desde que entraron en nuestras vidas unos años atrás. En un principio lo conocimos gracias al pelirrojo que adora Kaoru, después hubo una temporada que se peleó con Saitou y lo arrojó de la casa, obtuvo alojamiento con nosotros y trabajó como camarero en el Aoyia una temporada, sobra decir que mi hermana procuró hacer su vida un infierno, después lo perdonaron y regresó a casa. Nunca se ha llevado particularmente bien con Aoshi, su medio hermano y creo que lo de Megumi no le cayó nada bien.

- sabes Missy...tenía unas ganas de vengarme de Kitsune

- pero...

- estaba tan enojado que olvidé las condiciones de Saitou y terminé peleando...

- es decir, cuando el hígado manda- dijo Kamatari

- es que no lo puedo creer...yo le pedí tantas veces que saliera conmigo y siempre se burlaba, le pide una vez mi hermano y cae rendida a sus pies¿es posible que me puedas explicar eso Missy?

- yo tampoco acierto a explicármelo. Debe ser la fascinación de algunas mujeres por los glaciares... ¿será cosa de familia?

- ¡Kam!

- solo digo lo que veo

- siempre pensé que ustedes iban a terminar juntos

- ¡ja! – dijo Sano incrédulo

- se hubieran destruido felizmente por toda la eternidad – dijo Kamatari

- si... – dijo Sano

- vaya...

- si

- bueno chicos, es hora - dijo Kamatari

- ¿hora de qué?

- Sano...¿podrías acompañarnos a casa de Misao, es que traemos tantas cosas?

- esta bien – dijo Sano

- pero, pero...

- si , sabemos que tu hermana sale hoy con el insensible cubo de hielo, confía en nosotros

Salimos del café en silencio, la gente nos veía de forma extraña al pasar, o tal vez era mi imaginación, si, debió de ser eso. Cuando llegamos al Aoyia Sano solo se quedó un rato y después se fue. Y la verdad es que lo último que quería yo era que me dejaran en casa justo a esa hora. Okina estaba muy platicador y Kamatari le devolvió su tarjeta, los chicos seguían con los arreglos, pues en memos de una hora empezaba la recepción y estaban como locos dando los detalles finales al salón.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde sonó el temido timbre del reloj. Omasu abrió la puerta y entró a la casa Aoshi Shinomori...bueno, que decir, se veía guapísimo con una camisa negra, cazadora, pantalones y zapatos negros... estoy pensando que no tiene mucha imaginación y un ramo de flores rosas para Megitsune.

Si, lo admito, me quería morir y solamente le di un frío recibimiento, es que eso de que te guste un cuento a vivirlo es otra cosa, en especial si la primera vez que leí esa parte del cuento casi lloré. Kamatari dijo algo sobre que esperara un momento. Entonces sonó de nuevo el timbre, inconcientemente salté del asiento, no esperábamos a nadie, corría a abrir la puerta y entró Soujiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sou-kun?

- ¡los conseguí!

- ¿Eh?

- los boletos para ir a ver _El Loto Blanco_, tardé tres horas en la fila, pero aquí están

- ¡es posible! – dije observando los tickets

- si...

- Kam... ¿tú vas a venir con nosotros?

- a mi sangre a litros me aburre... además quedé de verme con alguien mas para ver esa película

- ¿Ji-ya?

- mi muñequita...como tu padre salió a una exposición de su cerámica y tu mamá esta ocupada con lo de la recepción te doy permiso para que vayas

- ¡Gracias Ji-ya! – dije corriendo a abrazarlo

- todo lo que haga feliz a mi pequeña muñequita, me hará feliz a mi

- ¿nos vamos? - dijo Soujiro

- abrazo a Sou-chan– dije mientras lo abrazaba –has salvado el día

Dicho esto me despedí rápidamente de todos y nos fuimos al cine.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ El Loto blanco_

Clas_: Cine_

Mod_: Eufórica_

Acabo de llegar del cine. He visto la película más increíble y triste que he visto en mi vida: El Loto Blanco, basado en una serie de novelas que adoro y está bastante bien adaptado. En otra ocasión hablaré más sobre esta saga, pero por ahora solo diré esto: deben verla, los paisajes son hermosos, el vestuario me dejó impresionada y los efectos especiales están muy bien cuidados.

La película esta basada en al juventud del príncipe I..., pasando por el sacrificio de la princesa U...y termina después de cientos de peripecias con el exilio voluntario de I al lado de su sobrino. Al final quería llorar... simplemente me encanta.

Ha sido un día extraño ¿Pueden creer que estuve a punto de creer que no la vería?, pero So-kun se convirtió en el héroe y soportó 3 horas para conseguir los boletos. La verdad es que valió la pena y debo hallar una forma de recompensar a Sou-kun por su hazaña.

Ah si... también fue la cita de Kitsune, creo que también fueron al cine, pero a ver una película que derrama miel.

Besos sabor a palomitas con mantequilla

_Modori_

* * *

Esa noche Misao durmió como hace días no lo hacía. 

Tuvo un sueño recurrente con su cuento favorito, pero en esta ocasión el final tuvo un giro inesperado. A la mañana siguiente se preguntó si la incursión de sus amigos tendría que ver con todo eso. Se levantó como todos los días, hizo su rutina de ejercicios y se dirigió a su closet. No había mas que la ropa que había comprado el día anterior. Entonces gritó como no lo había hecho nunca..

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras 

**_Marcela_**: la verdad es que me inspiré en mi hermano XD

_**Gabyhyatt:**_ si...que mala suerte, pero tiene aliados dispuestos a defenderla a capa y espada

**_Arashi Shinomori_**: Gracias , la verdad es que el título original iba a resultar un poco ofensivo, asi que mejor lo dejé como "El Manual..." No lo odies, tendrá tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse y replantear su vida, en cuanto a Meg...si , para quemarla en leña verde.

**_Icegirl06_**: Gracias por seguirme !!! XD Misao va a salir adelante, es fuerte, aunque todavía no es muy conciente de ello y Megumi...dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come en frío.

No olviden:

Críticas, comentarios , sugerencias, tomatazos ... son bien recibidos XD

**_dejen Reviews!!!_**


	4. De buenas intenciones

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki

Gracias a los que siguen las desventuras de Misao, en especial a _**Gabyhyatt**_ (espero que algunas dudas se resuelvan en el cap)., _**Misao19**_ , _**Arashi Shinomori**_ (Okina gay...mmmm **XD**), _**Icegirl06**_ .

_**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**_

* * *

**Cáp. IV**

**De buenas intenciones…**

* * *

Misao gritó como loca y corrió al cuarto de sus padres pero no los encontró, su hermana seguía durmiendo y su habitación estaba cerrada. Al parecer Hiko todavía no había regresado de su viaje e ignoraba donde pudiera encontrar a su mamá, no el quedó mas remedio que ir al dojo con al esperanza de encontrar despierto a Okina. Corrió, abrió las puertas y se encontró al mismísimo Aoshi Shinomori entrenando sin camisa. ¡_Demonios_, se dijo Misao entre dientes y se volteó antes de que su imaginación se desatara. Demasiado tarde. 

- los siento mucho Aoshi- sama - dijo desviando la mirada - buscaba a Okina

- salió muy temprano, dijo que llamaría

- Aoshi –sama

- si

- ¿podrías ponerte algo encima?

- jamás te había molestado – dijo un sorprendido

- digamos que me da un poco de pena

- entiendo – dijo secándose con una toalla y poniéndose encima una camiseta vieja que solía ocupar - ¿pasa algo malo?

- debo de hablar con Okina

- ya puedes voltear

Misao tomó aire, respiró hondo y volteó.

- ¿es por lo de las clases?

- ¿ las clases?

- Okina habló conmigo ayer, me sorprendió mucho que le dijeras que querías que Hannya te entrenara

- creo que es lo mejor

- no entiendo

- verá Aoshi-sama...se que pronto ingresará a la universidad, que su agenda se complicará y no podrá entrenarme

- siempre he tenido tiempo para ti

- lo sé y en verdad se lo agradezco, pero hay otra razón

- ¿Cuál?

- no quiero problemas con Megumi

- ¿problemas?

- la conozco bien y no quiero ser un problema

- no comprendo

Misao trató de ahogar un suspiro, bajó su rostro y habló con voz clara.

- son cosas de hermanas – dije con su mejor sonrisa…_ ¡acaso esta ciego!_

- es una pena, mejoraste mucho en los últimos tiempos

- creo que debo agradecer su entrenamiento Aoshi-sama

- quizá mas adelante...

- quizá

- bueno... creo que debo buscar a los demás

- Misao

- ¿si?

- ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Seta?

- ¿Cuál cita?

-. bueno, como te arreglaste mucho para salir, yo pensé...

- ¡ah!, esa... - _¿fue una cita?_- fuimos a ver _El loto blanco_

- ah... ¿y que tal?

- es genial , una de las mejores películas que he visto en años

- yo me refería a Seta

- oh...es un chico adorable, esperó tres horas para conseguir los boletos

- fue mucho tiempo – dijo en su clásico tono glacial

- si, creo que debería de recompensarlo de alguna manera, pero no se me ocurre con que

- te veías bien

- eh... gracias, bueno, yo me retiro, perdón por la interrupción, siga entrenando Aoshi-sama

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y salió rumbo a su habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cuando llegó a su habitación se desplomó en el piso y trató de recobrar el aliento.

- ¿tú eras la que gritabas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Megumi?

- venía a ver por que tanto alboroto

- ¡Mi ropa desapareció!

- Ah... eso

- ¿fue mamá?

- no

- ¡entonces!

- así que apenas te enteraste

- ¿fuiste tú?

- ¡claro que no, no tenías nada bonito

- Siempre tan delicada para decir las cosas

- no me grites, yo no tomé tus cosas, tus amigos vinieron y se llevaron todo en la tarde

- ¿mis amigos?

- si, las gemelas chismosas y la bruja que se le quema el agua, no se como puedes tener tan mal gusto para las amistades

- son mis amigas

- deberías de aprender de mi – dijo enrollando un poco de su cabello en los dedos

- no veo mucho que aprender

- claro que si, solo observa, me junto con los mas inteligentes, los mas ricos y los mas talentosos , solo admito lo mejor y mírame tengo un excelente novio

- bien por ti

- noto ese tono que empleas cuando tienes envidia

- Megumi, en serio, no estoy con ganas de pelear

- si fueras un poco mas femenina , canalizaras esa hiperactividad y tuvieras otras amistades tu mundo sería otro

- y si tu tuvieras una pizca de conciencia abrirías los ojos y te darías cuenta de que tus amigos no son lo que aparentan

- ¡como te atreves!

- ¡vamos!... Yumi no es una santa, ni Shishio ni Takeda son precisamente modelos a seguir...

- ¡lo sabía, la envidia te corroe!

- no tengo nada que envidiarte

- si que lo tienes, sabes bien que Aoshi me prefirió a ti

- no se de que hablas

- vamos...vi tu cara en la fiesta, dabas lástima

- ¡cállate Megumi!

- de tener a su lado a una mujer a una niña malcriada, la elección fue simple – dijo riendo

- ¡eres odiosa!

- niñas...es muy temprano para pelar – era Omasu – por favor Megumi, demuestra que eres la chica madura e inteligente que aparentas

Megumi se retiró ofendida de la habitación. Misao estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su tía se acercó a consolarla.

- ¡es una maldita bruja!, no se que hice en otra vida para merecer algo así

- Misao, no la escuches

- ¡es que es tan hiriente!

- Missy, veo que ya descubriste lo de tu habitación

- ¿tú lo sabías?

Omasu suspiró, se sentó a mi lado.

- fue idea de tus amigas, sabía que te ibas a enojar y logré rescatar esto – dijo extendiéndole unas ropas que llevaba en una bolsa de papel que no había visto: la camiseta de su primer concierto, su ropa de onmitsu, unos pantalones que adoraba, unos pants y una sudadera – debes esconderlas, porque si las descubren desaparecerán

- pero... ¿por qué?

Omasu volteó para confirmar que Megumi había ido a desayunar y que no había nadie a la vista.

- están muy preocupadas por ti

- no entiendo

- dicen que cada cosa que tenias estaba vinculada a Aoshi de una manera u otra, que tenías que dejar de herirte

- es absurdo, se llevan toda mi ropa, pero no pueden arrancar los recuerdos y menos al idiota que veo todos los días

- mi pequeña...cuando menos te lo imagines esto pasará

- Omasu

- ¿si?

- ¿tú pasaste por algo asi?

- algún día te lo contaré Misao, algún día

Misao abrazó a su tía.

- por cierto, recibí carta de Okon

- ¡en serio!

- dice que viene a pasar unos días a la ciudad

- ¡Es genial!

- si, así que prepárate para pasar una semana de vacaciones con nosotras

- cuenta conmigo, hace tanto que no sabía de ella

ooo0O0ooo

En el Dojo Kamiya

- ¡¡¡¡Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!

- si Kaoru dono

- ¡que hiciste con la ropa que traje ayer?

- pues...la empaqué como me dijo y la guardé en ...

- perfecto, no digas nada, pase lo que pase

- ¿eran las cosas de Misao-chan?

- si

- ¿sigue igual?

- si...al menos Kamatari y Soujiro la han visto un poco mejor, me preocupaba que cayera en una depresión profunda y yo con lo de la competencia no he tenido tiempo de ir a verla...me siento horriblemente mal

- pero no es su culpa Kaoru dono

- Kenshin... – dijo ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa que de pronto se tornó en una expresión seria - ¿no has sabido nada de Sano?, no lo he visto en días, supe que dejó su casa

- Saitou le había dicho que si volvía a pelear podía buscarse otro lugar donde vivir

- ¡qué!... ¡Pero es su hijo¡Cómo puede ser tan desalmado!

- Su hijastro, Aoshi es su hijo, Sano es el hijo de Tokio

- No lo sabía

- Por eso Sano se mete con Saito, cree que trata de remplazar a Sozo

- ¿A quien?

- A su padre, un periodista que murió durante un reportaje sobre un levantamiento en Ankara, Sano era muy pequeño , fue algo traumático

- Pobre Sano

- sé que se metió en problemas hace algunos días, no se bien por que lo hizo, el Dr. Genzai lo atendió, se veía bastante mal

- no lo sabía... ¿crees que podemos hacer algo por él?

- me temo que no

- es una pena...

- ¡¡¡Busu!!!

- que pasa Yahiko-CHAN

- ¡no soy pequeño

- ¡lo eres!

- ya terminé el ejercicio

- déjame ver

Yahiko muy ufano empezó a realizar las posiciones y en el momento más inesperado recibió un golpe en el brazo derecho y después otro en el costado que lo hicieron doblarse, soltó un grito que hasta Kenshin retrocedió.

- esta mal

- ¡qué!

- estas bajando la postura, esta mal

- no es cierto

- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Kaoru y Yahiko se pusieron en posición de ataque y Kaoru se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea en al que el pequeño no salió muy bien librado.

- estas practicando mal ese movimiento, observa con atención como lo hago

- ¡pero hice lo mismo que tu!

- no es cierto, lo estas haciendo mal y por eso pude golpearte

- pero Kaoruuuu

- nada de pero Kaoru

- otras 500 veces mas la posición 7, siempre te equivocas y dejas desprotegida la guardia¡así jamás podrás pasar de nivel!

- ¡eres mala!

- tienes suerte de que sea tu maestra

- eres peor que...

Kenshin hizo un gesto para que se callaran. Había recibido una llamada del Aoyia y trataba de escuchar lo que decían. Kaoru lo observó expectante.

- ya viene

- ¡qué!, no estoy lista

- ¡corre! – dijo Kenshin mientras Yahiko se preguntaba en que estaban metidos esos dos

- ¡Tú sigue practicando Yahiko!

- ¡me pueden explicar que pasa!

- pronto lo sabrás

- ¡yo quiero saber¡no me dejen fuera!

- 500 veces más

- ¡bruja!

Kaoru le sacó la lengua y corrió a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo a tomar una ducha rápida. Era hora de enfrentar a Misao, necesitarían una larga charla y ella tenía que estar lista.

Misao llegó media hora después de lo que esperaban. y es que la pequeña de ojos aguamarina . La chica lucía cansada y pidió un poco de agua al llegar. Kenshin le ofreció té y la observó divertido. Misao no había tenido otro remedio que ponerse un vestido a la última moda con dibujos en blanco, azul y lila que lucía muy bien, unos flats azules y una bolsa pequeña.

- te ves bien Misao

- ah... me siento como payaso de circo

- ¡como dices eso!

- esto no es mi estilo, es demasiado...

- ¿elegante?

- ... me siento rara al vestirme con el estilo de Kamatari

- ¿dónde esta Kaoru?

- no tarda ¿te quedarás a comer?

- ¡Misao! – dijo Kaoru, vestía una blusa color blanca con flores bordadas y una falda negra que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, llevaba unos zapatos bajos y su cabello recogido con un listón del color de su falda.

- ¡a ti te quería ver mala amiga!

- ¿mala amiga?

- ¡Qué paso con mi ropa, amanece y no tengo nada que ponerme

- Kamatari tenía razón

- ¿eh?

- te hacía falta un cambio de estilo

- ¡qué!

- voy por mi bolsa y salimos

- ¿entonces no se quedan a comer? – dijo Kenshin

- hoy no Ken..., necesito hablar con Misao – dijo dándole un guiño – si papá pegunta por mi dile que no tardo, que era un asunto importante

- bien

- vamos Misao

- ¿a dónde?

- tu solo sígueme

Kenshin se despidió de ellas y Misao siguió a su amiga que avanzaba muy feliz por la calle. Caminaron platicando un poco sobre el clima, se quejaron de sus hermanos y coincidieron de Megumi no tenía idea de con quien se juntaba, Misao no le contó lo de Aoshi, platicó un poco de la película que había visto el día anterior hasta que legaron al distrito comercial, pasaron la parte de restaurantes y entraron a una zona mas tranquila.

- llegamos

- ¿qué es este lugar?

- es una sorpresa

- ¿otra?

- no pongas esa cara

- ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

- ven conmigo

Pasaron la puerta, era un sitio pulcro que tenía rasgos antiguos, unas campanas tintinearon, la entrada era espaciosa, lamentó ir tan ensimismada que no había puesta atención a los aparadores del exterior. De un lado se veía un gran armario, del otro un mostrador con un catálogo de telas, unos cómodos sillones para los clientes, algunas ilustraciones que observó de pasada, del lado izquierdo un gran espejo que cubría casi toda la pared, en el resto de las paredes había algunas fotografías de mujeres con bellos kimonos que variaban según la estación, la señora del mostrador se acercó tan pronto como reconoció a Kaoru.

- señora Kyrioka – dijo sonriendo

- ¡señorita Kamiya, siempre es un gusto verla

- ella es la señorita Makimachi

- ¡es la hija pequeña del célebre ceramista!

- así es

- ¡La famosa nieta de Okina!

- si

- ¡es tan distinta a su hermana!

- ¿eh? - _¿famosa.?_

- perdone mi descortesía, pero es que es tan parecida a su abuelo... ¡es todo un honor tenerla en mi tienda señorita Makimachi!

- el gusto es mío – dijo Misao un poco sorprendida

- venga conmigo, casi tengo todo listo

- ¿todo listo? – observé intrigada a Kaoru que solo movió sus ojos divertida

- tú ve...

- ¿a que venimos aquí?

- a recoger unas cosas y a tomarte las medidas

- ¿para que?

- tu solo síguenos la corriente

Misao siguió a la señora Krioka desconcertada, Kaoru se sentó frente al espejo y suspiró. Ella estaba cumpliendo con su parte, solo esperaba que el resto hubiera cumplido con la suya.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ De buenas intenciones…_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: celosa_

No se si agradecerle a la vida o no la clase de amigos que tengo.

Saben que estoy pasando por un momento difícil, que mis ganas de luchar se diluyeron como una gota de tinta en un enorme frasco de agua. Agradezco que se muestren tan comprensivos, que tengan las ganas de apoyarme y por hacer que estos momentos me sean leves...pero de eso a creer que desapareciendo mi ropa y algunas otras cosas de mi habitación paulatinamente van a acabar con esta pesadilla están muy equivocados.

Les contaré la descabellada idea que tuvieron.

Esta mañana descubrí que mi armario estaba vacío, que solo me había quedado con la ropa nueva. No rescaté más que un par de cosas y las cosas nuevas...no es que no me gusten...pero las otras significaban tanto...

Resulta que fui a buscar explicaciones y Kao me contó que por acuerdo unánime decidieron que toda la ropa que tenía debía de pasar a la caridad, que ya estaba muy desgastada, que me traía muchos recuerdos, así que Kam fue la que encabezó el comité de "tiren a la basura todo lo que sea inútil y dañino".

Jiya pareció seguirles la corriente al grado que dejó su preciada tarjeta oro en manos de Kam para que con su complejo de hada madrina pasara la tarde comprándome ropa en tanto que el resto iba y vaciaba mi closet, y yo muy confiada jugué el papel de la princesa dejándome consentir. En resumen, necesito más días en las tiendas para conseguir reponer la ropa que perdí. A mi padre pareció divertirse con la idea, hace tiempo había mandado a hacerme una yukata para el festival que tendrá lugar antes de que regrese a la escuela. Es una pieza bonita, tiene muy buen gusto, es lo menos que podía esperar de un padre artista que se la pasa en cualquier lugar menos en casa.

Por otra parte debo agradecer que por primera vez en muchos años no veré a Kitsune, porque ella ya está en la universidad, la verdad es que no podría soportarlo, todavía tengo un par de semanas libres antes de sumergirme en las clases, no tengo ni idea como me las arreglaré para sobrevivir con un hueco en mi interior.

Esta noche me escapé un rato con los Oni, le agradezco a mi tía que haya recuperado parte de mi ropa o no hubiera podido unirme a ellos, H me permitió practicar tiro al blanco con los kunai, estaba muy tensa y salir con los chicos me hizo bien. El cubito no estaba, había salido con ya saben quien.

Lo más terrible de todo es saber que debo soportar en casa al Iceberg y a mi hermana entrando y saliendo felices de la vida. Me siento confundida, enojada, celosa –si esos malditos celos que me corroen y me hacen comportarme horriblemente con esos dos- y triste. Debo quitarme a esos dos de la cabeza, ya veré la forma, ya sea con una clase de ikebana, origami, salir a dar lata por las calles con los onni, que se yo... debo mantenerme activa con tal de no recordar que existen.

Beso al aire

Midori

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	5. Donde se cuenta el frustrado intento de

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki

Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, en especial a _**Arashi Shinomori**_ y _**Gabyhyatt**_ por sus comentarios.

feliz San Valentín a todos **XD**.

* * *

**Cap. V**

**Donde se cuenta el frustrado intento de encontrar un regalo**

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Buscando un regalo_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: pensativa_

Es el segundo día y no se me ocurre que regalarla a Sou-kun. No estoy muy segura de que darle...lo he pensado mientras practicaba con H, pero la verdad es mas difícil de lo que pensé. En primera, tengo que repasar lo mucho o poco que sé de él...veamos...

Es el hermano de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, así que nos conocemos desde tiempos inmemoriales, no hablamos mucho porque siempre íbamos en salones distintos, hasta que llegamos a la secundaria. Mmm...lo conozco un poco menos que a Kao, pero un poco mas que a Kam... quizá debería de pedirle ayuda, porque de alguna forma siento que son mas cercanos.

Mi hermana sigue molesta conmigo, murmura que no se que cosas que platicó con su cubo de hielo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se imagine historias extrañas, es mas, ya ni siquiera tomo clases con él. ¿Qué más quiere?

Tuve noticias de Pollo hace unos días, parece que consiguió un trabajo provisional de guardia en un sitio de moda, que le va bastante bien y que seguirá ahí hasta que empiecen las clases. Siento tristeza, su madre ha ido a buscarlo un par de veces para que regrese a la casa, pero se ha negado rotundamente, no hubo una tercera vez, su padrastro le envió sus cosas a su nueva dirección. En definitiva es una familia algo aterradora, no tanto como la mía, pero bueno...

Me despido, parece que llegaron por mí. Luego les platico.

Un beso al aire

_Midori_

----O----

Aoshi contempló la habitación de Sanosuke, no se atrevió a pasar, se sentía incómodo al ver la cama intacta, el lugar donde tenía sus cosas vacía y las paredes cubiertas con pósters viejos de películas de artes marciales y una vieja foto de los cuatro cuando fueron a una excursión a las montañas.

Entró con paso lento, tomó la fotografía y se quedó mirándola un rato. Recordaba que la excursión había sido para tratar de acercarlos, él siempre había sido muy callado y se preocupaba mas de su entrenar con los Onni que convivir con su nuevo hermano. Sano había intentado acercarse a él por instancias de Tokyo, pero había terminado llevándose más con los amigos de Misao, que en aquel entonces empezaba la secundaria, quizá porque tenían cosas en común, porque era mas extrovertido, no sabía explicárselo muy bien, a el nunca se le habían dado eso de las relaciones humanas.

Recordó que una de las primeras cosas que había hecho había sido tirar accidentalmente sopa de Miso en una maqueta de Megumi. ¡Cómo se enojó aquel día!, quizá ahí habían empezado a comportarse como perros y gatos, al final Sano había terminado ayudando a hacer partes de la célula con plastilina para que Megumi pudiera entregar su trabajo a tiempo.

Sintió una punzada de culpa.

Se sentía responsable de que Sano hubiera dejado la casa, de que Tokio estuviera tan seria y se preguntara continuamente a dónde estaría su hijo en esos momentos, si estaría comiendo bien, si no tendría problemas... pero sabía que se guardaba bien de hacer esos comentarios con Saitou, que estaba molesto con Sano, habían llegado a un acuerdo y el no había cumplido, por tanto tenía que proceder como habían acordado, así Tokio le dijera que era una crueldad, él le recordaba que como jefe de la policía su deber era poner el ejemplo desde la casa y que no podía doblegarse ante un chico malcriado que le gustaba meterse en problemas.

Extrañaba a Sano, extrañaba que alguien empezara la conversación a la hora de la cena y que esta no se limitara a los monosílabos de Tokio ni a los monólogos de su padre sobre tal o cual problema que había tenido en el día. Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se hospedaba ni con quien, sabía que quizá los Onni tendrían alguna idea y la que tendría la información sería la pequeña Misao. Pero había un pequeño problema...su novia.

El no se explicaba por que a Megumi le irritaba tanto que hablara con o de su hermana, bueno, eso de hablar sería una exageración, era mero intercambio de monosílabos desde que había dejado de darle clases, la verdad es que solo habían conversado en el Dojo y se habían saludado un par de veces cuando ella iba de salida con sus amigas o algún sitio con Seta. Ese Soujiro Seta...tenía algo, algo que no terminaba de gustarle y se lo comentaba a Megumi, pero ella solamente se reía y se burlaba diciendo que ya empezaba a hablar como Okina, entonces el callaba y trataba de llevar la conversación por otro rumbo.

Necesitaba hablar con Sano, necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de que su padre le permitiera volver a casa., era desgarrador ver a Tokio tan preocupada...debía de tener noticias de él, ya tuviera que pelear un par de horas con Megumi.

----0----

Kaoru estaba tan preocupada pelando con Yahiko que no se dio cuenta cuando Kenshin fue a atender la puerta del Dojo. En el sitio se encontró con el cartero que como todas las ocasiones le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al encontrarlo en medio de las tareas de la casa. Cuando iba a llevar el sobre se dio cuenta que era una nota dirigida a él. Se extrañó, nadie de los que había conocido antes sabía que era un simple e insignificante ayudante en un pequeño Dojo, había procurado dejar pocas pistas de su paradero y manejar las mas esenciales para conseguir un trabajo.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al lado del apio que había dejado a medio cortar justo al lado del recipiente de la soya y las cebollas listas para acitronar. Abrió la carta de un rápido movimiento y extrajo la pequeña hoja de su interior. Era una nota, la leyó tranquilamente, la arrugó y terminó ocupándola para enncender un piloto de la vieja estufa de los Kamiya , cuando notó que unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina, se acercó a toda velocidad al sitio donde hervía la carne, salsa de soya, jerez y un poco de caldo.

- Keeeeeeeeeeenshin

- si señorita Kaoru – dijo aliviado

- ¿Ya está lista la comida?

- ya casi

- que bien...muero de hambre

- estará listo dentro de una media hora

- mmm... ¿que comeremos el día de hoy?

- es una sorpresa

- buenooo...Kenshin

- ¿si?

- ¿has visto a papá?

- no ha regresado, espero que llegue a la hora de la comida

- ah...

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- nada, creo que tomaré un baño antes de comer

- bien

- por cierto, no le des nada a Yahiko antes de la comida...ya lo conoces

- no lo haré

Kaoru se retiró y al poco tiempo llegó Yahiko, se veía cansado y adolorido.

- odio a mi hermana

- ¿cuántas veces tuviste que repetir los movimientos?

- al menos unas 100 veces por cada error

- ¿y pudiste corregir el error?

- si... ¡la próxima vez no me desarmará!

- bien

- Kenshin... tengo mucha hambre

- pero todavía no están lista la comida

- andaaaaa, no seas malo

- bueno...puedes probar un poco de la ensalada

- pero Kenshin...muero de hambre

- es que si no no vas a comer y tu hermana me va a matar

- sabes que ella no te mataría

- pero ya la conoces enojada

- por favor...

- esta bien - dijo entornando los ojos

----0----

Kamatari y Misao paseaban una vez mas por el centro comercial, la chica de los ojos aguamarina había usado sus dotes de persuasión para darle a entender a su amiga que necesitaba con urgencia ropa para entrenar con Hannya. Habían recorrido un par de tiendas de artículos deportivos hasta que habían comprado uno, que no convencía del todo a Kamatari.

- Misao, tu no entiendes...

- la que no entiende eres tu Kamatari, los necesito para entrenar, ya que cierta agrupación eliminó toda mi ropa

- bien , bien , pero no hagas tanto drama

- ¡sabía que me entenderías!

- si, si, lo que sea con tal de no verte con cara de querer morir con galletas de animalitos

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- pues Kaoru, me contó lo de la Yukata, que parecías un alma en pena

- ¡no es cierto!

- si, que si

- es que estaba cansada, hacía mucho calor y tuve que ir con ese vestido de colores hasta su casa

- si, claro...

- ¡es en serio!

- Missy , no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, si quieres llorar, llorar

- no tengo ganas de llorar

- claro, como lloraste en los brazos de Sou-chan

- ¡quien te dijo eso!

- tú boba

- ¡como!

- en tu blog

- ¡tú lo leíste!

- pues claro... todas y cada una de las entradas y me he divertido horrores, eso de ponerme como hada madrina ha sido sumamente divertido

-...- yo creí que nadie leía esas cosas

- si yo lo pude leer, te imaginas la cara de tu cubito de hielo si algún día lo llega a ver

- detesta los blogs, dice que los hacen gentes sin oficio

- pero quien dice que un buen día la curiosidad mate al gato

- ¡me muero!

- si, claro

- es en serio

- vamos...si ya lo han leído cientos de gentes

- ojala que nunca lo encuentre ya sabes quien

- nunca digas nada

Siguieron conversando un rato y entraron a instancias de Kamatari en un sitio especializado en artículos para cocina. Kamatari veía encantada los nuevos modelos de vajillas que acababan de traer y comentaba que le encantaría tener tal o cual modelo en su lista de regalos el día en que se casara.

Misao solo asentía hasta que se encontró ante la parte de recetarios de libro de cocina, observó con interés algunos, pasó sus dedos despreocupadamente por otros y de pronto su mirada y sus manos se detuvieron ante un libro pequeño.

- Misao¿me estas escuchando?

- si Kam

- te decía que debíamos organizar algo distinto este año

- ¿cómo qué? – dijo dándole poca importancia

- en vez de hacer la clásica y aburrida reunión de películas y palomitas podríamos salir a bailar

- ¡perfecto! – dijo al encontrar una receta

- ¿en serio?

- si Kam, yo te apoyaré en lo que quieras

- ¡es genial Missy!

- bien...creo que ya tengo una idea de que darle a Sou-chan

- ¿invitarlo a bailar?

- no¡voy a cocinar para él!

- ¡Qué¡estas loca¡Sabes loq ue signofica!

- que es un gran amigo

- ¡no!

- debo comprar este recetario y apresurarme...

- ¿me estabas escuchando?

- tu plan me parece perfecto, avísame de los detalles mas tarde...quizá pueda prepararlos y tenerlos listos para mañana

- Missy...Missy...¡No ecuchaste una palabra!

- claro Kam, eres un amor, nos vemos

- pero, pero...

- ¡debo empezar cuanto antes!

Misao se acercó a la caja, pagó el recetario, se despidió precipitadamente de Kamatari dejándolo mas confundido que nada.

Misao regresó a casa temprano, se encontró a su hermana y a su novio platicando en la sala, ella les dio un saludo rápido y se corrió a su habitación.. Como no había encontrado en todo el centro comercial algo que le gustara para Soujiro decidió hacerlo por si misma. Dejó las bolsas de compras sobre su cama, sacó los libros que había comprado, marcó un par de páginas y se dirigió a la cocina para poner manos a la obra.

Misao le avisó a su abuelo que iba a estar en la cocina, él la observó extrañado pero no hizo comentario alguno, Shiro y Kuro, los dos cocineros del Aoyia la observaron con curiosidad mientras seguían preparando los platillos del restaurante y no dijeron nada. Omasu se dio un par de vueltas en lo que atendía a los clientes .Hace tiempo que no la veían tan animada yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, mientras medía un poco de harina, polvo para hornear, leche, huevos, mantequilla, café, chocolate, azúcar...mezclaba los sólidos, batía con el globo, preparaba con cuidado el relleno, horneaba...

Después de varias horas de ir y venir Kuro observó con curiosidad como Misao sacaba con cuidado el resultado de su trabajo de toda la tarde, empapaba una parte con chocolate, rellenaba de café. Okina entró en la cocina.

- Missy

- ¿si? – dijo mientras acomodaba los pastelitos

- ¿Qué estas haciendo pequeña?

- algo para Sou-kun

- ¿para Sou-kun?

- si

- ¿y se puede saber por que motivo? – dijo tomando rápidamente uno de los pastelitos mientras Misao volteaba

- ¿necesito algún motivo para hacerle unos pastelitos?

- bueno, pequeña...es que es un poco extraño

- oh , no , es una forma de agradecimiento

- ¿agradecimiento?

- si, ha sido un chico adorable conmigo

- ¿"a d o r a b l e"?

- si

- Mi pequeña¿hay algo que el abuelo deba saber?

- no – dijo acomodando los pastelitos que habían sobrevivido a las rápidas manos de Okina, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro

- ¿estas segura? – dijo ceñudo

- si

- bien

- Okina

- ¿Cuántos tomaste?

- yo...

- si, tu...

- no se de que hablas Missy – dijo mientras se retiraba

- Okinaaaaaaa

---0---

Tit de la entrada:_ Buscando un regalo_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: furiosa¡bola de glotones!_

Actualización

Parece que estoy condenada a no tener un regalo para Sou-kun.

Resulta que la no encontrar nada que me gustara reglarle se me ocurrió prepararle unos pastelitos, hallé una receta de unos que alguna vez había escuchado que le encantaban. Pasé largo rato preparándolos y decorándolos para que mi familia arrasara con ellos como si fuera la horda de Atila y los hunos. Hasta al cubo de hielo le tocó uno. - waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-

De nuevo estoy en las mismas, sin regalo, sin pastelitos y con ganas de matar a mi familia. ¡No se me ocurre nada!

_Besos frustrados_

_Midori_

A mis lectores: disculpen por no poner mucha atención a las entradas de la egoteca, agradezco los ofrecimientos de leña verde, armas y asesinos a sueldo, no dudo que algún día serán muy útiles.

---0---

Algunos días mas tarde...

Aoshi Shinomor decidió aprovechar le tiempo en lo que esperaba que Megumi decidiera que vestido ponerse para ir a cenar, le pidió a su novia que le dejara ver su coreo en su computadora, Megumi rauda y veloz le prestó su computadora personal, un lindo modelo elegante y ultraligero que utilizaría en la universidad.

Aoshi abrió su cuenta de correo. El lote de mensajes estaba lleno de spam cortesía de su novia y amigos que por lo visto trataban a todas luces de incorporarlo en su entorno con escaso éxito. Había un par de notas de los Onni y unas fotografías de la graduación. Aburrido y pensando como hacer mas tiempo abrió el correo de las fotografías, en ellas aparecía bailando y brindando con Megumi, posando cerca de un puente, algunas fotos de los otros Oni que no tenía idea de en que momento las habían tomado y un par de tomas en las que a lo lejos se veía a Misao al lado de Soujiro. Observó de nuevo la fotografía, procuró amplificarla pero la imagen se hacía borrosa.

Si la vista no lo engañaba Misao estaba en los brazos del hermano de Yumi. Se sintió inquieto y trató de recordar como iba vestida Misao aquel día...bien podría tratarse de su imaginación, pero no, era el peinado de salón, el vestido aguamarina, no alcanzaba a distinguirla bien pues estaban de espaldas y sentados en el puente, unas zapatillas azules de aguja estaban a su lado y la cabeza de Misao en el hombro de Seta, mientras él le pasaba una mano sobre su hombro.

- Vaya – se dijo – eso si que es una sorpresa

- ¿Qué es una sorpresa Ao-kun? – dijo Megumi desde su habitación

- no sabía que tu hermana anduviera con Seta

- ¡otras vez con lo mismo¡si papá y el abuelo lo supiera podrían fundar un club!

- pues parece que es desde el día de la graduación

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- bueno, hay unas fotos en el puente

- ¿en el puente? – dijo saliendo con un vestido azul marino- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- las fotos de la graduación

- ¿cuáles de todas las fotos?

- unas que me enviaron hace poco

- ¿puedo ver?

- ve tu misma – dijo señalándole las fotografías

- vaya... así que siempre terminará todo en familia - dijo sonriendo

- ¿todo en familia?

- bueno... verás , un sueño de años de Yumi y mío ha sido juntar a ese par y por fin parece que todos nuestros esfuerzos se verán recompensados

- tengo la impresión de que hablas de tu hermana como si fuera una mascota

- no...¿pero no se ven lindos, los dos son pequeños, frágiles y hasta te podría decir que se complementan

- si tú lo dices...

- por cierto, supiste lo de esta tarde

- ¿qué sucedió esta tarde?

- ah... creo que Missy fue a comprar unos boletos para el concierto de Ito Norisuke y no se quien

- ¿Ito Norisuke, el de "_Heike_"?

- si...creo que algo pro el estilo, consiguió boletos para primera fila , por cierto va con Seta a verlos

- no sabía que estaban en la ciudad

- pues eso parece, pero eso francamente no me importa, nunca me ha gustado ese tipo de música

- ¿en serio?

- yo no pagaría por ver a un grupo dando alaridos por horas y solos de un guitarristas por mas de 10 minutos...¡que aburrido!... mmm...creo que este vestido no me favorece mucho, iré a cambiarlo

El novio de Megumi guardó silencio por un momento. Cerró su cuenta de correo y abrió una página buscando boletos para el evento, todo decía agotado y se preguntó como se le pudo olvidar el concierto y por que salía con alguien a quien no le gustaba la misma música que a él. Guardó silencio, siguió viendo otros sitios tratando de calmar a ese pequeño y absurdo demonio que solía presentarse últimamente con frecuencia, que tenía la mala costumbre de a picarle del lado izquierdo del pecho, un poco mas abajo de las costillas, justo al lado de los pulmones cada que escuchaba hablar de Misao y Soujiro.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	6. I don t like your girlfriend

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Los fragmentos de la canción pertenecen a Avril Lavigne y a Lukasz Gottwald, no la usé completa porque puedo jurar que la han escuchado millones de veces.

Así que por favor no me demanden, solo he hecho este fic por diversión.

Muchas garcias a _**Gabyhyatt**_ y a **_Arashi Shinomori_** por sus comentarios XP.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_**I don´t like your girlfriend**_

* * *

Una llamada a las 2 de la madrugada lo despertó, era la clave de siempre, 3 y colgar. Solo podía tratarse de Sanosuke, a tientas buscó el condenado aparato que podría jurar que anoche había dejado entre el control remoto y la calculadora. Tratando de evitar que su padre se diera cuenta tomó el auricular y escuchó. 

- si sabes que está cerca dame cualquier otro nombre, si no solo responde los monosílabos de siempre

- esta bien Shiro

- ya veo...

- son las 2 de la mañana

- tengo un pequeño problema y necesito tu ayuda

- que fue, un asunto legal, dinero, te metiste...

- shhhh... ¡me vas a delatar!

- ok¿Qué pasa?

- verás , mas bien las que están en un problema son tres conocidas que se vinieron a celebrar a escondidas al sitio donde trabajo

- estamos hablando...

- de una urraca, un mapache y una comadreja

- ¡qué!

- shhhhh, nadie mas lo sabe

- ¡Qué hicieron!

- un compañero conoce a Kam y las dejó pasar

- ¡Pero Misao es menor de edad!

- ¿y qué?, el dinero mueve al mundo y como iba vestida nadie le creería que es menor de edad

- ¡genial!

- prefiero que vengas a toda prisa aquí antes de que hagan el show de sus vidas

- voy para allá, solo me cambio y voy para allá

- esta bien

- dale una excusa coherente a ya sabes quien

- bien Shiro, no le diré nada a tu esposa

- Shiro y Omasu me van a matar - murmuró

- espero que no, dame la dirección

- bien anota...

Sanosuke volvió a estar en su sitio. La noche hubiera sido de lo mas tranquila si no hubiera reconocido a aquellas tres pulgas que habían ido mas arregladas de lo normal, con maquillaje y prendas que les hacían verse cuando menos tres años mas grandes de lo que en realidad eran.

oooOooo

Kamatari estaba risa y risa, Kaoru emocionada y Misao..., bueno, se notaba que no era el primer sitio que visitaban por la noche, porque ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que andaba por ahí. Cuando terminó el horario de admisión le tocó dar una ronda en el para calmar a los que empezaban a mostrarse impertinentes y mantener el orden en el sitio. Lo habían contratado porque sabían que peleaba bien y podría despacharse sin problemas a los problemáticos.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que alguien tuvo la genial idea de hacer que Kamatari pasara a cantar al karaoke que había en el lugar. La verdad es que no lo hacía tan mal, Kaoru platicaba animadamente con un par de chicos que se habían acercado y Misao observaba el escenario como si estuviera aburrida, otro chico la sacó a bailar de improvisto, media hora después las tres estaban bailando en el centro de la pista como jamás lo habían hecho en su vida y Sano estaba un poco incómodo de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer sus tres despreocupadas amigas cuando decidían que si había que celebrar lo harían a lo grande.

Tuvo que deshacerse amablemente de un par de los amigos que las seguían y al llegar el momento de cambiar de turno y no poder seguir su trabajo de escolta de tres niñas locas decidió llamar a su último recurso, su hermano, el sabría que hacer en estos casos, porque el ya no podía con ellas, al llamar al Dojo Kamiya descubrió que pensaban que dormían en casa de Kamatari, en casa de Kamatari había fiesta así que no notaron su ausencia y en el Aoyia... significaran muchos problemas para Missy.

Saitou se levantó cuando escuchó que su hijo buscaba las llaves de su coche a tientas. Aoshi estaba un poco irritado, dentro de unas horas había quedado con Megumi a que irían a una exposición y venta de orquídeas en el jardín botánico de la ciudad, pero de seguir esto así...no tendría mas remedio que cancelar la reunión o aplazarla para otro día.

- ¿a donde vas a estas horas?

- problemas

- el idiota de tu hermano

- no

- se que te llamó

- era Shiro

- ¿Qué quería Shiro?

- tuvo algunos problemas y no quiere que su esposa se entere, ya sabes...

- mmm

- si no voy tendrá problemas con Omasu, y ya conoces el carácter de las mujeres del Aoyia...a demás están esperando un bebé y tu sabes, hacerla enojar en esta situación...

- ya...

- no tardo

- llama para saber donde estas

- bien, adiós padre – dijo saliendo

Sano había hecho lo posible de pasar la voz de que alguien vigilara a esas tres porque podía haber problemas. Pero en realidad no le hicieron mucho caso. Sano salió de su horario de trabajo a las 3 y media de la mañana y se encontró con Aoshi a unas cuadras del lugar. Afortunadamente su hermano había venido más o menos presentable para el lugar y de color negro – _para variar_ – se dijo Sano.

- bien¿dónde están¿como las saco?

- puedes fingir que eres un familiar, yo no puedo regresar, yo esperaré en el auto

- ¡Qué!

- me conviene este trabajo, así que yo cumplí con avisar

- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

- se que podrás con las tres

- Sano...

- esta bien, yo estaré esperando en el coche, tan pronto como as atrapes las llevamos a su casa, deja pongo sobre aviso a Himura y a Jiya...

- no es buena idea lo del Aoyia, déjalo al final

- esta bien, entonces di que vienes por la chica de la coleta...que eres su hermano y que vienes por órdenes de tu padre

- ¿Cuál va de coleta?

- pues pensé en Kaoru, por sus rasgos podrían pasar por hermanos sin problema, a menos que quieras pasar por novio de Kam o nana de Missy

- entendido, espera aquí y llámale a Himura

- una cosa mas

- si

- no vayas como monje, desabotónate un poco la camisa y finge que estas molesto

- no necesito fingirlo, estoy molesto y tengo sueño

- bien, suerte

- mas me vale

Después de una agria discusión con el portero dándole a entender que su supuesta hermana era menor de edad, que podrían cerrarles el local si se presentaba un inspector de policía a revisar el local, un par de malos entendidos y finalmente un soborno Aoshi pudo pasar al lugar.

En el sitio pudo distinguir rápidamente a Kamatari, peinada con una bella mascada y vestida de lila y blanco que se hallaba platicando en la barra, que se mostró bastante desconcertada al verlo ahí, Kaoru con un mini vestido del color de sus ojos estaba bailando más allá y la tuvo que alejar de su pareja amenazándola con llamar en ese instante a su padre. a quien no veía por ningún lado era a la pequeña Misao.

Pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos, y entre los tres todavía no encontraban, empezó a pensar lo peor, Misao no estaba, había mucha gente podía haber caído en manos de un tipo que le diera drogas, o podría estar en manos de algún aprovechado que viendo su ingenuidad le ofreciera mas de beber para luego... ¡no podía pensar eso!, la situación se complicaba, debía de apresurarse y encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No fue sino hasta que se les ocurrió pasar de nuevo por la parte del karaoke que la encontró rodeada de un grupo de entusiastas que cantaban a su lado. Pues claro, a quien se le hubiera ocurrido que Misao podía andar con el cabello suelto, con una blusa de tirantitos, minifalda, zapatos de aguja y agitando las pulseras que llevaba mientras cantaba quien sabe que extraños disparates que no cantaría en su sano juicio¿o si?

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

Genial, ahora la tenía que sacar del karaoke, evitar que Kamatai escapara por enésima vez a la barra y que la chica Kamiya se mantuviera más o menos en pie. Se le ocurrió acercarse para llevarla a casa, no pudo. Al tratar de entrar al círculo terminó frente a ella y parecía que la pequeña le estuviera dedicando la canción, lo que le hizo sentirse mas incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Misao se puso en un extremo del escenario, llamó a Kaoru y a Kamatari que rápidamente le hicieron segunda y empezaron a improvisar una coreografía, Aoshi las quería matar.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

_alright alright alright_

Kamatari y Kaoru estaban muertas de risa mientras veían los infructuosos intentos de Aoshi por alejarlas del karaoke, y en especial por callar a la comadreja que iba de un lado a otro cantando y bailando como si nada.

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

La gente reía al ver a Aoshi y el solo le suplicaba a Kami que se fuera la luz del lugar, que llegara la policía, que simplemente se lo tragara la tierra ,que pasara algo que detuviera a esas tres, pero nada.

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I __wanna__ hear_

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again_

Tan pronto como Kaoru iba a dar una vuelta la sacó a rastras del círculo, la sentó en una mesa y a Kamatari tuvo que amenazarla con decirle a la _momia_ si seguía cantando, santo remedio.

_Hey hey, yo__u you  
I know that you like me, No Way!  
No way, no way  
you know it's not a secret, hey!_

_Hey hey, you yo__u  
I want to be your girlfriend, No Way!  
__Hey Hey!_

A fin de cuentas Aoshi no tuvo mas remedio que tomarla cuando su guardia estaba baja, llevársela en hombros y dejarle el micrófono a la primera persona que vio, le hizo un gesto a Kamatari y ella y Kaoru salieron del lugar en medio de gritos y aplausos. Aoshi que no quería ser parte de la escena protagonizaba la salida triunfal de las tres chicas.

Salieron con trabajos del lugar, al momento se acercó Sano con el auto y las acomodaron a toda prisa en los asientos de atrás y se apresuraron al dojo Kamiya, donde Himura debería de estar esperando desde hace media hora su inminente llegada. La primer escala fue esa, Kenshin esperaba y a toda prisa tomó a Kaoru que empezaba a murmurar no se que cosas, por lo que el pelirrojo procuró calmarla en lo que la conducía a la cocina para que tomara algo que la había preparado desde que Sano le había llamado.

Al cerrarse la puerta lateral del dojo se dirigieron a una zona más o menos acomodada, donde la fiesta todavía seguía en su apogeo en la casa de Kamatari.

- podríamos dejar aquí a Misao – dijo Aoshi

- ni loco dejo a Missy con este escándalo

- Sano... son cerca de las 5 de la madrugada

- no, no, ni creas que dejaría a Missy con Kamatari...

- ¿Si, por que no? – dijo Kamatari

- bueno... Misao estaría en mas peligro contigo que con nosotros

- jajajajaja

- ... ¿de que se rie? – dijo Aoshi

- estarían en mas peligro ustedes dos que la pequeña comadreja

- Kam – dijo Sano – y como todos te queremos mucho te dejamos en casa y nos llevamos a la comadreja

- ¡como que nos la llevamos!

Dicho y hecho, dejaron a Kamatari en casa, que se incorporó en el ambiente como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Sano... ¿Por qué no dejaste que se quedara Misao con Kamatari?

- ¡estas loco!

- no estoy loco, son dos chicas...

- jajaja

- ¿cuál fue el chiste?

- dos chicas

- no entiendo

- Missy , dile a Aoshi por que me rió de él

Misao se incorporó, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

- ¿dónde están Kao y Kam?

- Missy, las dejamos en casa – dijo Sano

- ¿y Yo?

- nada mas se te baje un poquito te dejamos en casa

- tengo sed

- vamos por un café – sugirió Sanosuke

- estoy cansada y tengo sueño

- ¡no te duermas! – dijo Aoshi – es peligroso...

- hazla hablar – le dijo Sano

- ¿de qué?

- no lo sé, ya se te ocurrirá algo...

- voy por el café – dijo señalándole el local a su hermano para que le permitiera bajar

Aoshi y Misao quedaron solos, el se volteó y observó que Misao había sacado su espejo y trataba de retocar un poco su maquillaje tal y como Kamatari se había empeñado en enseñarle desde la fiesta de graduación.

- ¿Misao que se supone que hacías en ese lugar?

- ¿Aoshi-sama?

- si

- creo que cantar, bailar y beber mas de la cuenta

- ¿Jiya sabe que estabas con Kamatari?

- no, el cree que estaba en la fiesta de la casa de Kam

- ya...

- y estuvimos ahí al principio, pero era aburrido porque había mucha gente mayor, así que fuimos a un par de sitios antes de terminar donde Sano

- ya veo

- me sorprende verlo aquí

- Sano me llamó muy preocupado que tres niñas estaban en problemas

- oh... – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Sano regresó con unos cafés, le extendió uno a Misao, otro a su hermano y el se puso a fumar un cigarro.

- sabes Missy , no pensé que te gustara el pop

- ¿el pop?

- bueno, como decían que lo último que cantaste fue una canción de moda

- ¿que se supone que canté? – dijo insegura

- una pegajosa canción sobre no se quien que quería ser la novia de no se quien

Misao se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¿quien me vio haciendo semejante escenita?

Sano señaló a su hermano.

- genial, mi lado irracional sale de paseo en lo sitios y momentos mas inesperados

- ¿lado irracional?

- nada del otro mundo...creo que ya estoy mejor... ¿sería mucha molestia dejarme en el Aoyia?

- pero Missy – dijo Sano

- le pediré ayuda a Hannya, le toca la guardia hoy, si no el resto se preocupará

- está bien – dijo Aoshi

- por cierto¿Qué era lo primero que me preguntaste Sano?

- yo solo le decía a mi hermano que no era buena idea dejarte en casa de Kam

- ¿Por qué no?

- bueno, en el interior es un chico - dijo Sano

- ah , eso – dijo Misao despreocupada

- ¡qué! – dijo el chico de ojos azules

- si... , pero esa es una historia larga de contar, Meg o Sano te pueden decir mas al respecto de la célebre y triste historia de una _momia_ – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice con Sano – y por que no le pone el cuerno a su novia

A unos minutos de llegar al Aoyia Sano tiró la colilla de su cigarro.

- Aoshi , déjame por aquí

- ¿qué?

- cumplí con mi buena acción del año, ya la puedo tachar de mi lista de deseos, así que yo me voy para mi casita

- Sanosuke

- estoy bien Aoshi, se cuidarme – dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil cuando se detuvo en el siguiente semáforo – Misao necesita que la dejes con bien – dijo señalando a al chica que se esforzaba por beber el café y abrir los ojos

- Sano

- si

- regresa a casa

- ¡qué!

- mamá te extraña, la vida en casa no es lo mismo sin ti

- es raro que tu lo digas

- ¿raro?

Sano sonrió, sacó otro cigarro, lo encendió y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía lo tiró y pisó con saña.

- dile que estoy bien , que no pelee con ya sabes quien, que también la quiero, pero que hay cosas que debo de hacer por mi, adiós

El chico salió del automóvil, le hizo un guiño a Misao y se perdió en el laberinto de sombras que se alejaban de la avenida principal. Aoshi no dijo mas, vio por el retrovisor que Misao seguía más o menos despierta.

- ¿es cierto que vas a ver a los _Heike _en primera fila?

- ¿cómo lo supo?

- Meg

- cierto, olvidé que Meg es la fuente de todo el mal

- ¿qué?

- chiste familiar

- ¿fue fácil conseguirlos?

- bueno, esperé un par de horas, pero los conseguí – dijo muy contenta

- ¿vas con los Onni?

- no , ellos no querían estar en primera fila, así que convencí a Sou de que me acompañara

- así que Sou

- si...la verdad es que no le gustan mucho, pero como un favor especial me va a acompañar

- ya...

- ¿usted va a ir?

- no conseguí boletos

- es una pena

- si

- después me contarás como se ve todo desde la primera fila

- si... Aoshi sama

- Misao...

- me siento muy apenada por lo que vio en... – dijo de golpe

- no tienes que decir nada

- pero...

- los caballeros no tenemos memoria – dijo recordando una frase que le había escuchado muchas veces a Sano

- bien - dijo dibujando una pequeña y extraña sonrisa

- hemos llegado

- ya veo a Hannya, me va a regañar nada mas me vea así

- ya lo creo

- gracias Aoshi sama – dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a Hannya

- de nada

oooOooo

7 de la mañana, no había dormido más que un par de horas y no estaba seguro de querer ir a la exposición con Megumi. Su padre lo esperaba con una expresión inquisitiva y una taza de café en la cocina.

- no llamaste ni una sola vez

- no pude

- ¿Qué pasó con Shiro?

- Todo bien...muero de sueño, me voy a dormir...si no, no voy a soportar la exposición de orquídeas

- no sabía que te gustaran

- en realidad no me gustan

- ¿es por tu novia?

- se supone que las adora

- Aoshi

- si

- ¿Por qué sales con la mayor de los Makimachi?

- ¿Por qué todo mundo me pregunta eso? - dijo irritado

- es solo una pregunta que todo padre hace a su hijo

- bueno, es guapa, inteligente, va a estar en la misma universidad que yo...

- ¿y que mas?

- creo que era lo que todos esperaban

- ¿todos?

- bueno, en el Aoyia, llevo tantos años ahí , es lo natural

_- lo natural_

- si

- padre, en serio, tengo sueño

- ve a descansar

- hasta el rato

Saitou se quedó frente a la taza de café, al poco rato entro su esposa a la cocina.

- Ya regresó Aoshi, te dije que iba a llegar a tiempo, es un buen chico

- si...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- que quizá tengas razón – dijo molesto

- ¿en serio?

- odio admitirlo, pero si...

- te lo dije, todavía no ha encontrado a alguien capaz de fundir esa capa de hielo

- yo pensé que hacían una linda pareja, por eso no le dije nada

- Saito... sabes, hay cosas que tiene que aprender por si mismo, déjalo equivocarse de vez en cuando

- no sé... quisiera creer que no se ha equivocado

- así son los hijos, hay cosas que los padres no podemos prever

- ¿sigues enojada por lo de Sano?

- algo...pero sé que no va a volver, hablé con el en la tarde, antes de que fuera a trabajar

- ¿consiguió trabajo? – dijo mostrando uno de sus colmillos

- si, no se bien en que, pero dice que no le va mal

- ¡mph!

- me dijo que hace mucho tiempo quería dejar la casa

- ¡ja!

- solo me preocupa que se meta en problemas

- preocúpate cuando no lo haga

- muy acertadas palabras

- voy a ver en que condiciones quedó el coche

Saitou salió del lugar, el coche de su hijo parecía igual que siempre, intacto, una cosa brilló en la parte baja del asiento posterior, y alguien con instinto de lobo no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Sacó el duplicado de las llaves y extrajo lo que brillaba.

- Shiro...si, claro, como a él le encantan las pulseras con estrellas y lacitos – dijo entre dientes – ¡acaso pretende que nací ayer!

- ¿Qué dices cariño? – dijo Tokio desde la cocina

- nada amor, nada – dijo guardándose la pulsera en la bolsa de su pantalón.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Después de la fiesta_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: Cruda_

Así es, querido blog.

Ahora si la hice buena, he hecho el oso de mi vida.

Parece que el alcohol y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien, es horrible, la 2ª borrachera en mi vida y a honras del mismo patético individuo. Siguiendo los sabios consejos de la _Dra. Corazón_ – nuevo alias de Kam- decidió que por primera vez nos fuéramos a bailar en vez de hacer la pijamada con palomitas de siempre.

Todo iba bien, empezamos en su casa, había fiesta por el cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos. Media universidad estaba en el lugar, como había tanta gente recorrimos un par de sitios de moda antes de caer en donde trabaja Pollo. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido porque Kam y Kao parecen mayores de lo que en realidad son no nos habrían dejado pasar. La cosa no estuvo tan mal, terminamos en la barra, cerca del karaoke donde brindamos por nuestra suerte, nos quejamos de un pelirrojo indeciso, una momia comprometida y por el eterno señor de los hielos.

Si, soy patética, teniendo a alguien tan maravilloso como Sou-kun a mi lado y me aferro a la imagen de mi amor platónico, siento que rayo en el masoquismo. Kam dijo que me imaginara que estaba en la selva, que me sintiera como un tigre al que le arrebataron el alimento y que vea a Sou-kun como un indefenso cervatillo dispuesto para mi cena...no sé...Sou-kun es lindo, pero creo que no es lo que quiero, no sé, quizá debería de intentarlo, ya ven que dicen que _un clavo saca a otro clavo_.

En fin... regresando a noche, tomamos un poco mas, bailamos con unos chicos lindos de por ahí... bueno, que tenga el corazón hecho añicos no quiere decir que no intente divertirme y animarme.

No se a que horas apareció el cubo de hielo en la escena.

Kam dijo que fue la primera que vio y que lo dejaron pasar fingiendo ser el hermano de Kao, al parecer Pollo no dejó de actuar como niñero a la distancia y decidió llamar a la caballería cuando consideró que estábamos lo suficientemente borrachas como para irnos con cualquiera que se acercara.¡pueden creerlo¡no confía en nosotras!...en fin

Sucede que fui la última a la que encontraron. No me pregunten como, tengo una confusa y lejana idea de cómo terminé cantando en el karaoke las canciones de moda.

No se a quien se le ocurrió poner una curiosa tonadita de moda sumamente pegajosa al momento en que Aoshi me encontró, algo me dice que Kam y sus amigos tuvieron que ver. El chiste es que terminé bailando y cantando con Kao y Kam, el Iceberg infartado de verme en ese estado, recuerdo vagamente sus patéticos intentos de sacarnos mientras cantaba, creo que le dediqué la canción al principio, ya ni me acuerdo, no sé como me sacaron del lugar, pero de que di el espectáculo de mi vida, lo di.

Pollo y él nos llevaron a nuestras respectivas casas, yo fui la última. Me dieron un café y trato de recordar lo que hablé con el cubo, pero no me acuerdo. Estoy muy apenada, pero se portó como un caballero. ¡Odio a Kitsune, por que se tiene que llevar siempre lo que quiero!

Hannya me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación, me dio algo para la resaca y dormité un rato antes de resentir los efectos de la noche de fiesta. Desperté hace poco con los gritos de mi hermana. Al parecer su novio le canceló la ida a no se donde y no para de pegarle gritos por teléfono. ¡Yo solo quiero que se calle!, su voz retumba en mi cabeza.

Sin más por el momento

Besos

Midori

piopio: no...Pero quien no quiere matarla

meke meke: tortura de la cuerda...no sé

efalefedran: que me lance sobre Sou-kun... ammm...no lo sé

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	7. A toda acción corresponde una reacción

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki.

De momento le estoy cambiando el título al fic, creo que necesita otro, si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierta s nuevas ideas.

Muchas garcias por sus comentarios, en especial a _**icegirl06**_ y a _**Kaerii Ryuka**_. XD

Sigamos con las peripecias de Misao...

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**_A toda acción corresponde una reacción..._**

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Heike rlz!_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: Eufórica, confusa...etc., etc._

El fin de semana pasado fui al concierto de _Heike_ que se presentaron en el estadio ZXY. El lugar estaba repleto. Llegamos con 12 horas de anticipación, porque los que íbamos a estar hasta delante tenemos que buscar el mejor lugar. Sou estaba sorprendido de que llegáramos con tantas horas de antelación, era la primera vez que iba hasta primera fila y yo estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

Nos unimos un poco al club de fans local y no nos fue tan mal, es decir, teniendo en cuenta como se avienta la gente, pegan de gritos hasta quedar sordos , arrojan cerveza y algunos recuerdos para la banda por el lugar...la verdad no nos fue tan mal.

Soñé por años con ver a Ito Norisuke en primera fila, claro que en sueños las cosas eran un poco distintas, había soñado que un día iba a venir con los Oni, pero no se pudo, así que no me quejo, la realidad no fue tan mal. Creo que el pobre de Sou me siguió la corriente cuando coreaba y brincaba las canciones de los Heike.

En fin, salimos del concierto en la madrugada, nos fue a recoger Jiya y yo estaba feliz. Sou durmió en la habitación de huéspedes del Aoyia... ¡se ve tan lindo cuando duerme! ... . , no piensen mal, Sou cayó rendido en cuanto llegamos, creo que fue una experiencia agotadora para él, yo todavía tengo cuerda para rato.

Entre las novedades...dentro de un par de días llega Okon a casa, viene pasar unos días de vacaciones, se quedará hasta el festival, después regresa a Tokyo. _Dra. Corazón_ salió con su familia al norte y Kao está en clases intensivas con Yahiko. No se que habrá pasado en la competencia, pero hay algo que tiene preocupado a Yahiko-chan. Kitsune esta enojada por haberse perdido la exposición de orquídeas y por eso se la han pasado peleando los últimos tres días con ya saben quien.

Besos

Midori

piopio: que fue divertido... define divertido

mekemeke: está bien...

_Dra. Corazón_: no, todavía no aparece... ¡pero ya aparecerá!

* * *

Misao observó de nuevo su entrada, la publicó, luego volvió a buscar por todo el lugar, repaso desde el fotón hasta el armario, buscó y rebuscó en sus alhajeros. Podría jurar que ella la había dejado con las otras. 

- Omasu

- si Missy

- ¿no has visto mi pulsera?

- ¿Cuál de todas?

- la de estrellitas

- creí que te la pusiste para la fiesta de Kam

- ¡pero no la encuentro!

- ¿no la habrás dejado en su casa?

- le pregunté al día siguiente, pero no

- ¿no la tendrá Megumi?

- ¡no!

- ¿no la habrás perdido?

- espero que no

- ¿Por qué no te compras otra?

- por que esa significaba mucho

- era una pulsera mas

- no lo era

- ¿Qué tenía de especial?

- ¡Me la había regalado Aoshi-sama en mi cumpleaños!

- ah...eso

- si ¡eso!, sabes lo que significa para mi

- ¿un nuevo trauma a la lista?

- ¡Omasu!...

- está bien, ya te ayudo a buscarla...

ooo0ooo

Megumi estaba sentada en un local del centro comercial más cercano a su casa, tomaba una taza de café mientras observaba con indiferencia una revista que había comprado para pasar el rato y con el rabillo del ojo veía las bolsas de las compras. Originalmente había quedado con Yumi ue irían de compras, pero un plan de último momento le arruinó la salida y ella estuvo toda la tarde paseando por el centro comercial. De pronto alguien se sentó frente a ella. Solo podía ser una persona

- Kitsune

- ah... eres tú

- veo que te alegra verme ,- dijo en tono sarcástico

- claro cabeza de pollo

- ¿y que haces tomando café tan solita?, no me digas que te plantó mi hermano

- Aoshi tiene cosas que hacer, había quedado con Yumi, pero no se pudo

- cierto, que eres amiga de la novia de la_ Momia_

- ¡deja de decirle así!

- no es mi culpa que después del accidente parezca _Momia_

- Yumi lo quiere así – dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su café

- ¿cómo van las cosas con mi hermano?

- bien...ya sabes , el es perfecto y yo trato de estar a su altura

- ya veo

- mentira - dijo tomando otro sorbo de café- peleamos

- ¿pelearon¿la pareja perfecta?

- por una estúpida exposición de orquídeas a la que quería ir, de último minuto me canceló , que por que había ayudado a Shiro con no se que tontería...¡a mi que me importa lo que le pase a Shiro!

- son sus amigos

- ¿Y eso que, soy su novia

- pudiste ir sola

- no es lo mismo

- ya se arreglarán

- no lo sé, a veces creo que no lo conozco y realmente no me están dando ganas de conocerlo mas

- ¿qué? - dijo en tono de burla

- es que es tan...

- frió

- frío se queda corto, será un caballero, pero es seco, taciturno y a veces no parece ponerme mucha atención

- eso es nuevo

- y no puedo hacer que cambie

- ¿Que qué?

- pensé que como Yumi dijo podría sacarlo de ese letargo de hielo

- déjame entender, andas con mi hermano por influencia de tu loca amiga

- Sano...

- contesta

- bueno, el andar con alguien no es solo que se lleven bien, sino que mantenga una apariencia acorde a mi persona y que mejor que alguien como a Aoshi...

- ¡pfff!

- bueno, era eso o ser la única que se quedaba sola en las fiestas

- _La reina de corazones_ pudo elegir a alguien mas - dijo Sano

- ¿a quien?

- no sé, teniendo tantos admiradores...

- si , claaaaaaro

- bueno, a alguien mas acorde a tu persona

- ¡pero si Aoshi y yo nos vemos perfectos!, debes ver las fotos de la graduación

- sabes... eres mas cabeza hueca de lo que creí

- ¿qué? – dijo Megumi

- escucha Kitsune, cuidas tanto tu imagen que haces cosas tontas y ridículas

- no se de que hablas - dijo desviando su mirada

- lo sabes muy bien

- espera

- ¿si?

- no sabía que habías dejado tu casa

- ¿te lo dijo Aoshi?

- se lo escuché a Misao y creo que por eso Aoshi esta preocupado, pero no me dice nada, siempre se guarda todo

Sanosuke la miró burlón.

- una pelea más era la condición del lobo para expulsarme de sus dominios

- no fuiste a verme – dijo al notar las vendas en sus manos

- estabas muy ocupada con Aoshi, y no quería ser una molestia, así que fui con Genzai

- ya...

- el y sus nietas te mandan saludos

- debería de visitarlo

- no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda

- si – dijo Megumi, recordando los tiempos en los que se la pasaba observando como trataba a su pacientes, antes de que conociera a Yumi - Sano

- ¿qué?

- ¿fue difícil?

- ¿dejar la casa?

- no, vivir solo

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- no sé, no te imagino viviendo solo ,seguro eres ... bueno...un poco caótico

- pues te equivocas, soy bastante organizado

- ver para creer

- el día que quieras puedes ir a visitarme, no será el palacio de la _Momia_, es un apartamento pequeño, pero es mi espacio

Megumi lo observó por un momento.

- por cierto¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- bueno, es mi día libre y espero a una chica linda

- ya... - dijo aparentando indiferencia

- iremos al cine y quizá después vaya a cenar por ahí

- ¡¡¡¡Sano!!!! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

- llegó a tiempo – dijo el volteando – Por aquí - exclamó él

Una joven bien vestida, de cabello castaño se acercó al lugar, delgada, de facciones armoniosas, a Megumi le dio un no se que al ver la palidez de su piel.

- Sayo, tienes que conocer a mi cuñada

- ¿ella es Kit... perdón Megumi?

- hola , mucho gusto – dijo forzando una sonrisa – no sabía que tenías novia

- no somos novios, solo buenos amigos – dijo Sayo

- ¿en serio? – dijo en un tono sarcástico al ver la expresión que ponía Sayo al ver a Sanosuke

- la conocí hace un tiempo gracias al Dr. Genzai, coincidimos un par de veces y la invité a salir

- ya veo – dijo Megumi con acritud - ¿eres pariente del Dr.?

- oh , no , es el médico de la familia – dijo con una amable sonrisa

- ¿te conté que Kitsune quiere ser médico?, este año empieza en la universidad

- ¡en serio!

- si – dijo un poco incómoda

- me alegro mucho , es genial poder estudiar esa carrera

- ¿en serio?

- yo quería estudiar medicina, pero los médicos me lo prohibieron – dijo con un hilo de voz

- es una pena

- ni tanto, tal vez Derecho sea lo mío

- Derecho

- si, es posible que vea a Sano muy seguido – dijo inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sano, él le tomó la mano.

- bueno, se hace tarde y hay que ver una película

- ¡es cierto!

- adiós – dijo la castaña

- adiós Kitsune

- adiós - murmuró

Megumi observó como se alejaban, se sentía un poco incómoda, como si fuera una jugada que hubiera previsto, pero no con las piezas que esperaba. Alcanzó escuchar las carcajadas de Sano que se alejaba con Sayo en dirección del cine más cercano, dejó la taza en su lugar, no había una gota de café, era tiempo de volver a casa.

ooo0ooo

Misao estaba en la sala de su casa comiendo palomitas de caramelo al lado de Soujiro. Era el enésimo maratón de terror que organizaban en vacaciones, Kaoru estaba en el suelo y no podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla, Tae y Sae se comían las uñas, mientras Tsubame y Yahiko observaban desde sus respectivos sillones como una estudiante daba alaridos al darse cuenta de que sus amigos formaban parte de una colección de frascos del guapo y encantador Dr. Uiji.

Misao estaba encantada, adoraba los maratones de terror, lo malo era que no había podido ver todas las películas, porque había tenido que ayudar a adornar de nuevo el salón para una boda y no la habían dejado ir hasta que el sitio estaba impecable. Lamentaba que Kam no estuviera en le lugar, pero fuera de eso todo marchaba perfecto.

No sabía si se debía a que estaba muy cansada o que la película realmente le estaba aterrando, pero empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Soujiro, el chico no se quejó, de hecho pareció acomodarse para que ella se sintiera mejor. Momentos más tarde, Megumi entró en el lugar y rodó los ojos, no podía creer que le gustaran semejantes cosas. Lo único que le hizo sonreír fue ver a su hermana acurrucada al lado de Soujiro. Pasó de largo y se encontró en la cocina del lugar a Aoshi, que lucía un poco cansado, lo saludó con un beso.

- ¿cómo te fue con Yumi?

- canceló de último minuto

- ya...

- aproveché el tiempo para comprar algunas cosas

- me hubieras llamado

- vi a tu hermano

- ¿a si?

- si, iba con una amiga al cine

- siempre ha sido muy popular, no es nada del otro mundo

Megumi se sentó a su lado. Quería decir algo más pero se calló. En realidad era un poco incómodo estar al lado de Aoshi. Si al menos diera señales de estar con vida...

- ¿siguen con su maratón de terror?

- si

- no me digas que quieres verlo

- estoy un poco cansado – dijo Aoshi

- pues...creo que están repitiendo la película del médico extraño ese que coleccionaba ojos

- ya...

- y Misao lo está pasando genial al lado de Sou

- ¿eso crees?

- si, creo que después del concierto parecen mas unidos – dijo Megumi tratando de descifrar la reacción de Aoshi , pero él inexpresivo como siempre

Algunos días mas tarde...

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Vaya..._

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: -.-_

Waaaaaaaaa!!! no hallo mi pulsera favorita y el mundo está de cabeza. me encataría se una bruja y lanzar un conjuro para solucionar todos los problemas , pero la vida no es así...asi que ni modo, al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara.

Los últimos días han sido extraños, procuro parecer alegre, pero esto ya me está fastidiando, procuro divertirme con los maratones de películas, pero esto no está funcionando.Esta mañana me dije que no me iba a hacer una monja esperando eternamente que el Iceberg se fije en mi, decidí que iba dar lo mejor de mi y que iba disfrutar mis últimos días de vacaciones y que nada de lo que pasara me iba a empañar los últimos días.

Acordé con Sou ir al cine, dejé mi cabello suelto, me puse una de las blusas de moda que había sugerido Kam , pantalones tipo pescador y unos flats. Cuando sonó el timbre pensé que se trataría de Sou, mi decepción fue grande al ver a un sorprendido cubo de hielo. Lo hice pasar a la sala donde supuse que iba a esperar a Kitsune.

- vaya... la pequeña Midori ha crecido

- ¿ah si? - dije un poco confundida

- ¿vas a salir con Kam?

- esta de viaje

- ¿con Kao?

- no, creo que tiene que organizar unas cosas con Himura

- ¿entonces?

- espero a Sou

- pasan mucho tiempo juntos¿no?

- Es normal, somos amigos

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo y abrí la puerta. Sou estaba muy sonriente en la puerta, es un chico adorable, me trajo un lindo ramo de flores blancas.

- ¡Sou!, son hermosas

- sabía que te gustarían

- ¡gracias Sou!

Puse las flores en agua, fui por mi bolsa, les avisé a todos que me iba a ver una película y que regresaría temprano. Salimos del lugar a toda prisa, Sou ya tenía los boletos y yo estaba bastante incómoda en el lugar. No hay mucho que decir, en el cine nos encontramos con las gemelas, vimos la película una película, la destrozamos con un _chai_ y después cada quien para su casa. Cuando llegué al lugar Jiya me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Missy?

- no han dado las 10

- ¿a dónde fuiste?

- al cine, eso ya lo sabías

- ¿con quien?

- con Sou y las gemelas

- ¿hay algo que no me has dicho jovencita?

- no – dije desconfiada

- ¿sales con Seta?

- Claro, como amigos

- si claro...pero como últimamente viene tan seguido...

- Jiya, eso hacen los amigos

- a mi me parece que actuan como novios

- Jiya..., no estamos en el siglo XIX

- ¡mi bebé está creciendo muy rápido! – dijo en tono de tragedia

- Jiya, te han dicho que exageras...

- Es que cuando menos lo espere saldrás de esta casa vestida de novia para unirte al amor de tu vida

- si Jiya, y los cerditos vuelan

- ¡pero niña!

- Lo siento Jiya, solo que últimamente no creo en eso del _amor de mi vida_

- ¿pasa algo?

- no , todo esta _perfecto_

- eres mala para mentir

- Hoy no Jiya, hoy no

Jiya suele ser muy sobreprotector conmigo, por eso a veces es bueno seguirle la corriente, pero otros días...en fin , el tema del día no es Jiya. Caundo subía mi recámara me extrañ´escuchar ruidos en la habitación de Kitsune, la voz de mi madre y mi hermana sobresalía de forma inusual. Poco después pasó Omasu por mi habitación.

- Missy

- ¿Qué pasa con Kitsune?

- ¿no lo sabes?

- peleó con ya sabes quien

- nada del otro mundo

- y rompieron

- ¡Qué!

¿Estaba escuchando bien _¿Cómo?_

- se veían tan contentos... - dije con cautela

- pues...creo que tu hermana se lo tomó muy a pecho lo de las orquídeas, se gritaron en la cocina, Aoshi salió muy enojado, Jiya estaba muy apenado

- ¿Jiya?

- Si

- Ya sabes como lo aprecia y considera una tontería lo de las orquídeas

- Ya…

- ¿sabes que es lo mas extraño?

- no

- que tan pronto como supo que habían terminado un mensajero le envió una orquídea a tu hermana

- ¿qué?

- al parece a tu hermana tenía mas de un pretendiente

- bueno, es Glinda

- ¿Qué?

- Nada…nada

- ¿y quien le envió la flor?

- un tal Takeda

- ¿Takeda? – dije extrañada

- si

- es...sorprendente

- a mi esto me sabe mal

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque tu madre lleva horas hablando con tu hermana, que debe agradecer el regalo¿no te parece extraño?

- bueno...sabía que la familia de Takeda se dedica a la industria farmacéutica, supongo que alguien piensa que es un buen partido

- pero acaba de terminar con el cubo

- ¿no se enteró muy rápido?

- Quizá Kitsune habló con Y - dije encojiendome de hombros

- Es probable

No dije más. Me parece que mi madre habló mas horas con Megumi, pero ella por primera ve en su vida se mostraba disgustada con su proceder. Una parte de mi esta feliz y quisiera armar una fiesta, otra dice que la venganza es un plato dulce y en el fondo se siente mal. Esta bien que el Iceberg sean un insensible, pero reemplazarlo como a una pieza de una máquina...no se, francamente no se que hará Kitsune. En fin…

Dentro de pocos días viene de visita Okon, espero que las cosas tomen el curso adecuado.

Besos

_Midori_

* * *

Aoshi llegó a su casa molesto, afortunadamente no había nadie, había una nota en el refrigerador que anunciaba que sus padres habían ido a cenar fuera. no había nada en el refrigerador. Recorrió la alacena y lo único que encontró fue una lata de atún, pero no encontraba el abrelatas por ningún lado. 

Estaba enojado, había terminado con Megumi por la estúpida tontería de las orquídeas, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella a la mañana siguiente, ya encontraría alguna forma de disculparse. Enojado regresó a la sala, se guió por instinto entre la penumbra, quizá lo mejor sería pedir una pizza, buscó a tientas el teléfono, con un movimiento brusco tiró las cosas.

Maldijo su suerte, se levantó para prender la luz, había tirado sus llaves y un objeto brillante que reconoció al instante. Era la pulsera que le había regalado a Misao en su cumpleaños. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron sus padres, venían riendo y bromeando, al verlo se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Aoshi? – dijo Saitou

- pensamos que estarías con Megumi

- regresé antes

- ¿cómo? – dijo extrañada Tokio

- Peleamos por una tontería de unas orquídeas

- pero todo esta aclarado

- mañana trataré de hablar con ella, lleva días molesta

- no debiste cancelarle - dijo Saitou

- aquel día no podía con mi alma

Tokio le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su esposo y se alejó a la cocina. Saitou observó como su hijo terminaba de levantar las cosas que había tirado.

- veo que la encontraste

- ¿de que hablas?

- De esa pulsera

- Ah… ¿tú encontraste la pulsera de Misao?

- Con que es de la comadreja…

- Si

- Aoshi ¿Qué hacía la pulsera de la comadreja en tu auto?

- …

- Sabía que no habías salido a ayudar a Shiro, muy bien , habla, en que lío andas metido

- No estoy metido en ningún lío

- Aoshi…

- Padre¿jamás fuiste joven?, no me digas que fuiste un ejemplo a seguir, ´por algo te apodan el Lobo de Mibu

- No voy a discutir ese punto contigo

- A que hay cosas que no puedo contarte

- Estas colmando mi paciencia

- No hice nada malo, solo la ayudé a ella y a sus amigas de un problema

- Apuesto a que el cabeza de pollo tuvo que ver con el problema

- No tuvo nada que ver

- No quiero que sigas su mal ejemplo

- Es inútil hablar de eso

- no quiero verte convertido en un pandillero, eres mi hijo y tienes que poner el ejemplo

- No he hecho nada malo y si no tienes nada que decir me voy a mi cuarto, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo

Aoshi estaba molesto, era lo único que el faltaba, pelear por su padre por una soberana tontería. Se encerró en su habitación, se moría de hambre, pero prefería pasar una noche sin probar alimentos a tener que ver otra vez la cara de su padre.

Se echó en su cama , tomó la pulsera de Misao y empezó a darle vueltas observando las estrellas. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea tomarse un tiempo con Megumi, extrañaba su vida antes de ella, habían descubierto cosas que le irritaban de ella, que no parecía complacerla con nada por mas que se esforzara siempre quería mas, además había cosas y personas a las que había dejado de ver por complacerla.

Extrañaba salir con los Onni, ya se había perdido un par de estrenos, un concierto que moría por ver, extrañaba entrenar con Misao y por alguna extraña razón le irritaba ver a Soujiro tan cerca de ella. No es que fuera de su propiedad, no es que sintiera algo por ella , la conocía desde que era una niña…se sentía confundido, su estómago exigía alimento, si eso debía ser, dijo para engañarse una vez mas. Cerró los ojos, _mañana sería otro día _– se dijo-, y entonces podría arreglar ese caos que era su vida.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	8. Sobre zorros, pollos y

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Les agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, especialmente a _**gabyhyatt **_, _**icegirl06**_, _**misao-89**_, _**misao91**_, _**Arashi Shinomori**_ y **Kaerii Ryuka Satoru**.

_**No olviden dejar **__**reviews**_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sobre zorros, pollos y cosas por el estilo**

* * *

Tit de la entrada: _Noticias y más noticias_

Clas: _Egoteca_

Estado: _normal_

Papá regresó de su gira artística cargado de regalos para toda la familia, una caja de libros para Jiya, recetas para Sh y K, una regalo para el bebé de Om, pastelitos de canela para los otros ovni, un hermoso collar de perlas para mi madre, un hermoso maletín para Kitsune y un sobre para mi. La verdad es que me sentí un poco, pero cuando lo abrí y observé el papel dijo que el me iba acompañar mañana a recogerlo.

Pero no pude, tuve entrenamiento por la mañana, hubo una emergencia y tuve que ayudar en el restaurante, así que mi padre fue y regresó en lo que estaba ocupada. Al caer la tarde pude descansar un rato, fui a mi habitación y me encontré con un paquete de la tienda de la señora Kryoka. Me acerqué y lo abrí con cuidado descubrí una bella yukata de color lila con un diseño de siluetas de mariposas y luciérnagas en blanco y amarillo y un obi hecho especialmente para el festival de verano con diseños de mi padre. Le agradecí a mi padre el regalo, se que odia los abrazos, no se por que, así que me limité a darle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero que sea el día del festival

_**Actualización…**_

A las nueve de la noche fuimos a recoger a mi tía Ok al aeropuerto. Se ve alegre y feliz, ha pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa que no puedo esperar, se quedará en casa unos días antes de regresar a la universidad.

Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con mi padre. No se por que pero siempre hay algo que no sale bien cuando ellos están cerca, ella que es tan divertida y alegre se torna gélida como si un hechizo se desplegara sobre el sitio y la temperatura del lugar que comparten llega al cero absoluto al entrar mamá a escena.

Se que nunca se ha llevado bien con sus hermanas, pero al situación se torna tan molesta que es necesario mantenerlos lejos y nunca en el mismo sitio. Muchas veces les he preguntado a los Onni se saben por que pasa esto, solo silencio, ni una palabra y me dicen que son cosas de familia que a su debido tiempo sabré, a Jiya no le gusta que toque ese tema y a Om menos. Y como a mi no me gusta esa clase de secretos estoy dispuesta a investigar que fue lo que pasó.

También les diré que en casa ya tienen planeado como vamos a celebrar el festival este año. Mi madre y los Onni se quedarán en el negocio porque es tiempo de ventas altas, así que es probable que no me acompañen como el año pasado a ver los fuegos artificiales desde los puentes. Jiya sabe que sus hijas no pueden estar bajo el mismo techo, me encargó que la llevara un rato al festival porque Kitsune anunció que no podía hacerlo porque tenía otros planes. Apuesto a que se queda de ver con sus amigas y terminan en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, como el año pasado.

Por cierto, Kitsune y el Iceberg decidieron que lo mejor era tomarse un largo tiempo para ver si valía la pena rescatar su relación, Jiya esta muy sentido, se había hecho la ilusión de que Kitsune y el cubo hacían una linda pareja, se casaban y le daban unos lindos bisnietos --u...Jiya es todo un caso.

Dentro de mas noticias Kao y KH irán juntos al festival, algo me dice que tuvo que ver con e incidente de la fiesta de Kam. Es posible que tampoco vea a las gemelas, porque también tienen que ver con el negocio familiar.

Kam sigue de vacaciones y Pollo esta muy ocupado con su nueva amiga. Es raro verlo así, tan acostumbrada a que estuviera persiguiendo chicas bonitas, bromeando con HK o peleando con el hermano de Kao, conmigo o con Kitsune, debo decir que el cambio le sienta bien. La chica es guapa, pero extraña, tiene algo y no puedo decir bien lo que es. Espero que pollo pueda notarlo.

_Besos_

_Midori._

ooo0ooo

Megumi estaba enfadada. Esa tarde había ido con Yumi y otras amigas a tomar un café al centro de la ciudad, mientras platicaban de las novedades y se lamentaban por la ruptura con Aoshi y le sugerían que saliera un par de veces con Takeda, que no era mal tipo, que si era un poco extraño, que no perdía nada. De pronto vieron pasar a Sanosuke con un ramo de flores en la mano. Yumi fue la que se dio cuenta e hizo que todas se volvieran hacia donde estaba.

Así fue como le tocó presenciar como Sanosuke sorprendía a la chica castaña que esperaba sentada en una banca con un hermoso ramo de azucenas blancas que seguramente le habría costado una fortuna. La joven se había sonrojado y le había dado un cálido beso en la mejilla y se habían alejado entre la multitud que pasaba por las tiendas.

Todas empezaron a comentar enseguida, ella no dijo nada y se enfocó en comer los trocitos de su pastel de fresas y vainilla de dieta... mientras su interior rugía como una bestia, si alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos se encontraría con algo así: _¡si claro!, ahora se va a exhibir con la tipa pálida a todos lados, al fin y al cabo sabe que las cosas con Aoshi no salieron como esperaba...¡pero que digo!, a mi no me interesa ese monito cerebro de pollo, que solo sabe comportarse como gallo de pelea y meterse en problemas diariamente..._

La verdad es que Sano se veía bastante bien, lo perdieron de vista después de que un grupo de turistas pasó por el sitio que cruzaban. Las conversaciones del grupo no se hicieron esperar y Megumi parecía más concentrada en la forma de la fresa que adornaba su postre, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor comer un pastel de chocolate, porque quien sabe si habían lavado bien esa fruta...

A las 5 de la tarde abandonaron el lugar, Yumi tomó a Megumi del brazo y dieron una última vuelta por un local de zapatos, porque a ella le había encantado un par y quería estar segura de su descripción para hacer que Makoto se los comprara. Se separaron poco después y ella se quedó con la excusa de que quería conseguir un par de libros que quería repasar antes de entrar en el propedéutico. Pero Megumi seguía en la luna, su mente estaba desconectada, y no fue s, sino hasta que se encontró enfrente de las cajas que reconoció una voz que la llamaba.

- Srita Takani

- Ella se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el Dr. Genzai.

- ¡Dr. Genzai!

- es una sorpresa verla después de tanto tiempo¡Cuánto ha crecido!

- ha pasado tanto tiempo

- parece que fue ayer que entraba corriendo en mi consultorio para aprender a hacer vendajes, y me he enterado que pronto va a estudiar medicina a la universidad

- ¿ya lo sabía?

- siempre lo supe, tiene el talento

Megumi sonrió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

- ¿Y como supo?...

- oh..., eso fue gracias a Sano y a la Srita Sayo

- ya veo... – dijo con cierto malestar

Platicaron un poco mas, el Dr. Genzai le recomendó tomar clases con algunos profesores, le envió saludos para otros que seguramente conocería en los primeros días y le recomendó un par de textos que le serían útiles para su primer año. Megumi salió del sitio haciendo equilibrios con la bolsa de libros, las compras que había hecho en la tarde. Procurando poner un orden a todo lo que hacía se detuvo en una banca, un chico se sentó a su lado y la observó a través de sus gafas oscuras.

- es una tarde agradable

Megumi lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro y lo ignoró.

- muchas compras

- si...

- ¿te gustaría que te llevara a casa?

- ¿perdón?

-decía que te llevo a casa

- ¿acaso te conozco?

- no , pero podrías

- pues no gracias

- insisto...

- que no, GRACIAS – dijo aferrando sus bolsas

- linda , son muchas cosas, te puedes lastimar tus manos

- he dicho que no

- ¡mi hermana te dijo que la dejaras en paz! – dijo una tercera persona

El joven se volvió molesto y se encontró con un Sanosuke Sagara muy enojado, Sayo estaba cerca de él y se había deslizado hasta quedar cerca de Megumi.

- solo la estaba invitando a salir

- mi hermana no sale con nadie – dijo mostrando sus puños

- bien , bien... no tenias que ser tan grosero – dijo el hombre levantándose de improvisto

- mjm

El tipo todavía se atrevió a dejar caer una tarjeta entre las cosas de Megumi.

- si quieres que nos veamos algún día tienes mi tarjeta – dijo guiñandole un ojo

Megumi sacó la cartulina y la hizo pedacitos ante la mirada atenta de Sayo.

- ¿estas bien?

- si...no se hubieran molestado

- estábamos de paso, Sano fue el que supo que estabas en problemas y se acercó

- Kitsune¿estas bien?

- ¡pude arreglármelas sola! - exclamó humillada

- todavía que te ayudo

- no era necesario, pude pegarle con al bolsa de libros

- estas temblando

- sería aterrador como hermano – dijo Sayo riendo

- si... ya lo creo...siento interrumpir su cita...

- pero si no es una cita

- venimos a ver la exposición de Arte moderno, una amiga expone sus pinturas y nos invitó a la apertura de la exhibición, Sano fue muy amable y le llevó unas flores – dijo Sayo – deberías ir , está a unas calles de aquí y entramos porque mi hermano me espera en cualquier momento

- ¿tu hermano?

- si, Shougo va a venir por mi

- ya...

Apareció en escena un hombre alto de cabello oscuro que agitó desde lejos la mano y señaló un reloj. Sayo se levantó a toda prisa.

- los siento mucho, se me ha hecho tarde y no puedo hacer presentaciones formales

- no te preocupes dijo Meg

- dale mis saludos – dijo Sano

- eso haré – dijo levantándose a toda prisa y dándole a cada uno de los chicos un beso en la mejilla se alejó del lugar

Sayo se alejó con paso ligero, su hermano sonrió e hizo una señal desde lejos de despedida que Sano le contestó. Tan pronto como la joven de cabellos castaños traspasó la entrada principal del centro comercial Sano se sentó al lado de Megumi.

- y bien

- ¿y bien?

- que hacías con ese tipo a estas horas

- se me hizo tarde y no tenía la intención de salir con él

- ¿Aoshi sabe esto? – dijo mirándolo

- a él no le importa

- ¿qué?

- terminamos

- ¿perdón?

- no se que pasó...nos estamos dando un tiempo, algo no funcionó, espero comprenderlo, si no cada quien sigue su vida

- pero el cubo se veía feliz contigo – dijo mordiéndose la lengua

- si , claro

- ¿Qué pasó?

- nada que te interese

- es cierto

Megumi se sentía incómoda, Sanosuke era la última persona que quería que se enterara de su vida y obra, pero era algo que no podía compartir con Yumi, sabía como pensaba y había cosas que era mejor que no supiera.

- Jiya está muy sentido y mi madre quiere que salga con Takeda

- ¿Takeda?

- me envió unas orquídeas tan pronto supo que terminé con Aoshi

_- el interés tiene pies_

- no bromees, es algo incómodo

- ¿y que harás?

- nada

- ¿nada?

- se acerca el tiempo del propedéutico, tengo mucho que estudiar, el amor no es algo importante en estos momentos en mi vida

Sanosuke la observó con atención.

- es algo demasiado complejo, creo que eso mejor se lo dejo a alguien como Misao

- ¿cómo esta eso?

- Misao esta en una nube cuando está cerca de Soujiro

- ¿cómo?

- no se ha dado cuenta y no sabes como la envidio

- ¿tu envidiar a Missy?

- es que es muy afortunada, es la pequeña, la consentida ,no tiene a mi madre encima de ella todo el tiempo, no pesa sobre su cabeza la responsabilidad de ser el ejemplo de la familia, la señorita perfecta que debe asegurar el futuro del Dojo y el Aoyia

- pero tu no sabes artes marciales ni administración¿Cómo es que..?

- soy la mayor, es mi responsabilidad como en un tiempo fue de mi madre

- no lo sabía

- la verdad nunca fui buena en deportes y sabes que siempre he querido ser médico, es la única batalla que le he ganado a mi madre

- Okina todavía esta muy fuerte

- pero mi madre piensa que no será eterno y como mi padre no parece interesado en sucederlo, ya la conoces...

- Kitsune...

- sabes, es tarde, creo que debo irme

- te acompaño

- creo que puedo sola

- es a unas cuantas calles de aquí

- por favor...

- ¿Qué tal si vuelve el tipo de la tarjeta?

- está bien – dijo a regañadientes

Dejaron el sitio cuando empezaba a anochecer, discutieron todo el camino, Megumi llevaba las bolsas de sus compras y Sanosuke llevaba los libros y se quejaba de que Kitsune había comprado piedras a propósito.

ooo0ooo

Kaoru Kamiya estaba feliz, como no se le había visto en mucho tiempo, su padre la veía recorrer varias veces la casa y preguntarle con que color luciría más en el festival, si debía vestir de azul, lila, rosa o mejor tratar de conseguir algo distinto, el buen hombre estaba un poco mareado con tanto ir y venir, se limitaba a decirle si y no.

Su hermano repasaba los movimientos con su bôken, mientras Kenshin se concentraba en una receta de ternera con coles y setas que sabía que le encantaba a la familia. Kaoru había hablado como perico la tarde anterior con Misao para ponerse al día de las noticias locales, nada del otro mundo, pero si la excusa perfecta para pasar cerca de tres horas pegada al teléfono. Yahiko solo la veía y se limitaba a mover la cabeza.

ooo0ooo

En otro sitio, Aoshi Shinomori trataba de meditar en el dojo del Aoyia, pero no podía, sabía que había algo fuera de balance y no sabía como arreglarlo. Se suponía que estaba tomando un tiempo para pensar en regresar con Megumi, pero conforme mas lo pensaba la idea le gustaba menos. No compartían muchas cosas, quizá un pasado común gracias a Sano y a la pequeña Misao.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo trató de concentrarse en la posición de _zen_ del árbol, pero no pudo, recordó cuando era mas pequeño y el instructor – léase el padre de Megumi y Misao - había llegado con una vara de madera y le había pegado por perder la concentración por culpa de un saltamontes que se había metido al lugar. No sabía que pasaba, simplemente no podía concentrarse. Entonces la puerta se corrió.

- Aoshi sama

- ¿si?

- ¿le gustaría tomar una taza de té?

- ¿eh?

- tomaré eso como un si – dijo Misao avanzando con una bandeja.

- Omasu pensó que le gustaría, espero que no le moleste

Misao vertió un poco de té que traía en una tetera. Era un líquido brillante y rojo, que humeaba, la joven se lo extendió a Aoshi, el cual aspiró por un momento la bebida, para después beberla con cuidado. Misao lo observaba con curiosidad, hace tiempo que no estaba cerca de él, la verdad es que no había cambiado gran cosa en el transcurso de las vacaciones, solamente su flequillo había crecido un poco mas, seguía estando condenadamente guapo, y claro, helado, como los hielos del Himalaya.

La verdad es que lo había visto menos desde que había evadido un par de días el lugar a raíz de su ruptura con su hermana y había terminado regresando para entrenar con los otros onni, últimamente no salían a pasear, quizá porque era la temporada alta en el Aoyia.

- ¿...té?

- ¿perdón?

- te preguntaba que si tu no vas a tomar té

- oh, no , es que con las prisas yo olvidé traer otro vaso – dijo algo incómoda

- toma del mío

- creo que no sería muy buena idea – dijo sonriendo de una forma amable – usted es el invitado a esta casa y no sería muy cortés

- ya veo...

Hubo un incómodo silencio

- ¿y como van las cosas con Soujiro?

- ¿Cómo que como van?

- pensé que salían

- ah , eso , si , esta de viaje y no se bien cuando volverá...la verdad lo extraño

- por cierto

- ¿si?

- ¡lo olvidé!, espera aquí – dijo levantándose a toda prisa

Misao se quedó en el lugar. Movió la cabeza, se levantó y llenó de nuevo el vaso con la infusión. No sabía que pasaba con Aoshi, últimamente estaba un poco raro, pero de por si siempre había sido un poco extraño, quizá era parte de su encanto natural...de cubo de hielo. Empezaba a anochecer y el clima era agradable para un caluroso día de verano en Kyoto.

- aquí está – dijo Aoshi regresando

Misao movió hacia un lado con curiosidad su cabeza, Aoshi le extendió su mano y la fría pulsera regresó a sus manos

- ¡mi pulsera! – dijo brincando emocionada

- la encontré en mi coche

- ¡con que ahí estaba¡gracias Aoshi- sama! – dijo abrazándolo automáticamente – ¡no sabe cuanto la busqué¡pensé que la había perdido!

Aoshi estaba sorprendido, no era una reacción que esperara ni a la que estaba acostumbrado. Misao lo soltó de repente y empezó a bailar con su pulsera de un lado a otro del lugar, parecía un pequeño espíritu del bosque que bailaba y daba vueltas de felicidad al recuperar un tesoro perdido.

* * *

Tit de la entrada: _Siiiiiiii ¿si?..._

Clas: _Egoteca_

Estado: con los pies en la tierra

El destino es extraño, si es que existe...

El día de hoy abracé al Iceberg, es que se merecía un beso, pero como soy pequeña, creo que, me conformaré con abrazarlo. ¿Qué por que lo hice? ...¡recuperó mi preciada pulsera favorita. Kam se va a morir cuando lo sepa y mi hermana no esta nada feliz...

Veamos...Kitsune tuvo la mala fortuna de aparecerse en el dojo cuando yo danzaba alrededor del Iceberg con mi pulsera, me lanzó una mirada mortífera, pero yo la ignoré. Mas tarde vino a mi habitación y tuvimos una estúpida discusión a causa de la pulsera, quería saber como había llegado mi tesoro favorito a manos de su ex, que día, a que horas y en que circunstancias.. Obviamente no le conté lo de la disco ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco pude explicarle como era que el cubo tenía mi pulsera.

En resumen, terminamos peleadas una vez mas – _para variar_ - ...me culpó de ser la causante del fin de su relación con el Iceberg¡pueden creerlo¡que cosa mas absurda!, si hubiera podido me habría culpado de todos los traumas de su vida, en fin, Om y un par de onni tuvieron que intervenir en la pelea porque las cosas no se pusieron anda bien. Mi madre se limitó a darme una mirada gélida y Om me protegió. Creo que se sentía un poco culpable de lo que sucedía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba satisfecha.

Recibí un correo de Sou, dice que mañana regresa y quiere verme antes de que empiece el festival. Ah... no quería que llegara este día, tengo miedo, tengo que darle la respuesta a una proposición que me hizo antes de irse de vacaciones.

Viéndolo fríamente Sou no está mal, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, es amable, educado, siempre tiene una sonrisa, esta dispuesto a seguirme en mis mil y un locuras, quizá debería de darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo que puedo perder? . Veamos... mis posibilidades con el cubo de hielo se reducen a un porcentaje cercano al cero, mi hermana lo seguirá celando por una temporada y Jiya lo quiere integrar a la familia, al lado de Kitsune, claro está.

No estoy dispuesta a quedarme a vestir santos a que ya saben quien reaccione, así que estoy en la indecisión, Sou-kun, es lo mas parecido que puedo tener a un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, hasta me trajo las zapatillas que había olvidado, pasó 3 horas formado en el cine por conseguirme los boletos de mi película favorita, soportó estoicamente e concierto de los Heike y ha sido mi gran apoyo desde la graduación de Kitsune , creo que se merece la oportunidad, quizá debía de arriesgarme y dar el siguiente paso.

Que Kami me ilumine, porque no se que va a pasar.

_Besos_

_Midori_

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	9. con la misma intensidad pero en sentido

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.Escribi este fic por diversión asiq ue no me demanden. 

Gracias a los que leen este fic, en especial a _**gabyhyatt**_ , _**icegirl06**_ y _**misao91**_.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**...con la misma intensidad, pero en sentido contrario.**

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori fumaba sin parar, el cenicero estaba casi lleno, se hallaba sentado en el piso , una ventana estaba abierta y dejaba que el frío de la noche y el sonido de los insectos llenaran su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, solamente la lámpara de la calle iluminaba parte del lugar, había un paquete de cervezas sin abrir a su lado y el estero a un volumen moderado. Sus padres no estaban encasa y él se había refugiado en la oscuridad de su casa después de dejar el festival de una forma brusca e intempestiva.

A el no le gustaban mucho las celebraciones, se consideraba un tipo serio y bastante aburrido, pero a instancias de su madrastra había terminado incorporándose en el grupo de Sanosuke , por alguna razón Tokio estaba empeñada en que saliera un poco mas, el le había explicado varias veces que sus amigos estaban ocupados y que no sería lo mismo estar en el festival sin ello, no le hicieron mucho caso y a las 5 de la tarde, hora en que su padre se encontraba en su trabajo, Sanosuke llegó a recogerlo y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras de lugar.

Toda la calle principal estaba profusamente adornada de forma tradicional, lámparas, papeles de colores, carritos de comida, lugares con juegos tradicionales, niños que corrían con sus pececitos de colores en una bolsa de plástico y con mascaras en la cabeza.

Esa fiesta no significada nada para él, era una mas, que podía haber pasado sin pena ni gloria, era solamente una tradición de origen chino, que había llegado a ellos hace cientos de años, que se había deformado y adaptado a sus costumbres para dar lugar a una festividad que era muy popular, pero que para él no poseía un significado en especial, era un día mas de fiesta, nada que ver son su persona.

Su hermano y escandalosos amigos se divertían comiendo y bromeando sin parar, en lo que buscaban un sitio cerca de los puentes para ver las luces artificiales que a la media noche bañarían la ciudad con su resplandor de colores.

A lo lejos distinguieron la silueta de a Kaoru Kamiya, que traía de la mano a la hermana pequeña de las gemelas, mientras Himura y Yahiko las seguía, Himura iba agobiado por el peso de las cosas que iban comprando en cada puesto y solo se distinguía parte de su coleta tras una máscara que le habían puesto, el hermano de Kaoru llevaba algunas bolsas con peces de colores e iba refunfuñando, pasaron rápidamente al lado de ellos, intercambiaron saludos y después se perdieron en la marea humana que buscaba un sitio entre los puentes.

Un individuo de cabello blanco y gafas negras tomaba fotografías, Aoshi se dijo que debía de ser extranjero,se extrañó al ver que Sanosuke lo veía con desagrado al reconocerlo. Tenía varias opciones o era una de las persona a las que le debía dinero, o se había peleado con el o estaba preparando todo para pelearse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó bruscamente

- nada

- ¿conoces a ese tipo?

- tal vez

- ¿alguna deuda?

- no

No quiso agregar nada mas, era cosa de su hermano, Sanosuke se limitó a lanzarle una mirada agresiva al individuo de los lentes y después a ignorarlo. Siguieron la dirección de la marea humana y lo perdieron de vista. 

- ¡Sanosuke, Aoshi¡por aquí!

Sano volteó y se arqueó las cejas al ver a Kamatari con una hermosa yukata verde agua con dibujos de narcisos, se había puesto unas extensiones de cabello negro y rizado para dar la impresión de que llevaba unas largas coletas adornadas con uno bonitos moños. Aoshi pensó que era un atuendo demasiado llamativo.

- lindo vestido – murmuró Sano

- nunca se sabe cuando vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida

- ... - general

- ¡no me vean así, me hacen sentir que me veo gorda!

- no es eso

- la yukata esta genial...pero narcisos...

- ¡son mi flor favorita!

- ya...

- ¿no han visto a Missy?

- ¿viene contigo? – dijo Sano

- si, viene con Omsau y con Sou-kun

- si quieres vamos a buscarlos...

Recordó que se desviaron un poco en dirección del sitio donde vendían amuletos. A la primera que vio fue a Omasu, que observaba con atención los amuletos y le alegró mucho encontrarse con todos. Ella era uno de los miembros que originalmente había conocido del Onniwabanshu, era más o menos de la edad de Okon y hace años había dejado la ciudad, argumentando que necesitaba su propio espacio y un sitio lejos de la nociva influencia de su hermana. No era que sintiera mucho que se hubiera ido, pero las cosas nunca habían sido iguales, era parte del núcleo original o al menos de uno de los más antiguos, con su partida había terminado una era.

En lo que recordaba los viejos tiempos los vio. No supo describir si lo que sentía era sorpresa o una clara punzada de malestar. Misao iba del brazo de Soujiro de un sito a otro, pasando rápida y ágilmente de un sitio a otro entre amuletos, niños con peces, personas comprando alimentos, dulce y jovencitas corriendo con una expresión de felicidad pintadas en rostro. Se encontraron, intercambiaron saludos, bromearon en el momento en que Sanosuke le dijo que parecía la hermana de Kamatari y no la de Kitsune, en lo que a las primeras de cambio desapareció, como bien sabía hacerlo.

El humo llenaba la habitación, el piso helado lo hacía sentirse más cómodo, afuera el sonido y los brillantes colores de los fuegos artificiales anunciaban la celebración que tenía lugar en los puentes, abrió una de las cervezas y se dejó llevar por las modulaciones de la inigualable _Tarja,_ ojalá el sonido fuera capaz de transportarlo a otro sitio, donde no hubiera fuegos artificiales, gente en los puentes y una adorable jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina que paseaba feliz de la vida al lado de un chico castaño que vestía de blanco y azul claro.

ooo0ooo

Tit de la entrada:_ ¿con la misma intensidad?_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: confundida_

Hoy fue una de mis festividades favoritas, la fiesta del fin de verano... pero las explicaciones las dejaré al rato. Espero poder subir pronto las fotos de Kam, Kao, su hermano, H, Pollo, sus amigos, el cubo y por supuesto Sou. La verdad es que es genial verlos reunidos de nuevo, quien sabe cuando vuelva a repetirse esto, porque después los mayores se van a la universidad y el resto se queda un año mas...un año...

Es que es increíble, por una ve en la vida no voy a estar bajo la tiranía de Kitsune en la escuela, podré respirar un poco de libertad, bromear libremente con mis amigos y pensar seriamente con lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. La verdad es que todavía no decido si me convendría ser detective privada, periodista, novelista o actriz.

La verdad que eso de detective privada suena a que he visto demasiadas películas en el último año, soy curiosa, pero no sé...la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo convertirme en detective, tal vez si el padre del cubo me diera unas pistas sería divertida. Por otra parte no me imagino dando las noticias, no sé, como que se requiere a alguien más serio, tampoco dando noticias del corazón, como que eso le va más a Kam. Novelista...no sé, no suena tan mal y actriz...no... como que eso le iría más a la hermana de Sou-kun.

Bien... regresemos a lo importantes, es decir, lo que sucedió este día...la genial Kam regresó y llegó sorpresivamente a mi casa para ayudar a arreglarme en este día tan especial. Venía armada con un arsenal de cosas que en mi vida creí ocupar. Me maquilló como solo ella sabe hacerlo y peinó mi cabello con dos coletas que adornó con unos broches de mariposa que hacían juego con la yukata de mi padre. Al verme al espejo no me reconocí, Om y Ok me tomaron un montón de fotografías para el álbum familiar, mes sentía un poco extraña, no es lo mío ser el centro de atención...pero en fin.

Kitsune se fue temprano con sus amigas, vestía una hermosa yukata lila y blanco que alguna vez vi que mi abuela. Yo era muy pequeña, en aquel entonces podía imaginar que era la legendaria abuela de la aguja de jade de los cuentos que se paseaba por la casa cuando había fiestas, siempre había soñado poder vestirlo, pero parece que ese diseño fue hecho a la medida de mi hermana. 

Es un modelo realmente hermoso, supongo que Jiya se lo prestó con la intención de que se vea con el cubo y finalmente se arreglen, lo dice a todas horas y es un poco incómodo. Me gustaría... me gustaría que no lo dijera tan seguido, es penoso escucharlo todo el tiempo.

Bueno, el caso es que me arreglé y me tocó esperar a Sou-kun, que prometió acompañarme a mí y a Ok durante el festival. La verdad es que la pobre de mi tía le tocó hacer de chaperona, pero gracias a Kam parece que no se aburrió tanto, congeniaron desde el primer momento y se la pasaron hablando hasta los codos. 

Sou llegó temprano, me trajo unas flores de regalo, alguien debió decirle como iba a ir vestida, porque me trajo de regalo un lindo bolso de de tela color lila que hacía juego con mi vestido, unas horquillas tradicionales de madera con dibujos de flores y un pequeño frasquito de color lila con dibujos en blanco que despide un aroma delicioso.

Salimos de la casa al aparecer la primera estrella en el cielo, era un día afortunadamente despejado y en un principio me la pasé preguntándole a Sou sobre sus vacaciones. Me dijo que no había sido nada del otro mundo, como no, regresó quemado por el sol, pero feliz de la vida, pero me estoy desviando de lo importante...pasó unos días en el mar, su hermana lo dejó vagar libremente porque quería pasar lo que le llamó un tiempo de calidad con Makoto. En fin, cosas de ellos.

* * *

Misao se llevó su muñeca a la nariz y aspiró los restos del perfume que se había aplicado en sus muñecas, recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

- Sabes Misao, el perfume que te regalé es único e irrepetible

- ¿en serio?

- oh, si, conozco al hombre que lo hizo especialmente para ti

- no lo sabía

- si, en lo que mi hermana disfrutaba con Makoto , yo me daba una vuelta por el lugar y conocí a un señor ya entrado en años que tenía una pequeña tienda de perfumes

- pero es extraño

- si, eso pensé

- ¿y como lo conociste?

- bueno, estaba buscando algún regalo para ti – dijo sonrojándose - y no me decidía a entrar a la tienda, pasé varios días por el aparador hasta que un día me abordó, me preguntó que buscaba y le dije que quería un regalo único y especial para una persona que quiero mucho

Misao recordó que ahora la que se había sonrojado había sido ella.

- el hombre me hizo que entrara y me mostró una colección de perfumes de moda, pero al verdad ninguno me gustó, no iban contigo

- ¿entonces?

- entonces, no se como, pero terminé platicándole sobre ti y conforme lo hacía sacaba muestras de distintas esencias que combinaba y separaba, me las mostraba, hasta que llegó a esta y pensé que era perfecta.

- pues acertaste, me gustó mucho

- me alegro que te gustara...

En esos momentos Okon y Kamatari nos llevaban algunos metros, se habían internado en los primeros puestos y empezaban a atravesar ese mar de gente que peregrinaba a los puentes, al parecer Kam había hecho hasta lo imposible por que Soujiro y ella pasaran un tiempo juntos, condenada, seguramente habían planeado todo eso desde un principio, ya se enteraría de eso más adelante.

- Misao

- ¿si?

- ¿en todo este tiempo pensaste en lo que te dije?

La hora había llegado.

- bueno Sou...

- se que el cubo y Kitsune terminaron

- ¿te lo dijo Kam?

- Mi hermana se enteró tan pronto terminaron y Kam me envió un correo – admitió

- ya veo...

- y se que esto debe de ser incómodo para ti, y que reduce mis posibilidades de que tu me veas como... porque se que... y...

No quería escuchar esa parte.

_¿Sabes Misao, se dijo, si Aoshi Shinomori fue tan bruto como para elegir a mi hermana como su novia yo tenía el derecho de estar al lado de alguien que me valorara y me quisiera, que no me viera como la eterna hermanita de la bellísima Kitsune y lo tenía frente a mi. _

_Además siempre pensé que si la sirenita hubiera atenido la oportunidad, habría podido ser feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuera el descerebrado de su príncipe...pero una parte de mi me gritó que si Elphie había sido capaz de olvidar a Yero...no quise escuchar la respuesta de mi conciencia, solo quería callarla y llenar ese vacío de alguna forma y sabía como hacerlo, así una parte de mi se hundiera en una ciénaga oscura de mi inconciencia._

- Sou

- ¿si?

- acepto – las palabras habían brotado como el agua, dejándola sorprendida de la facilidad con que las había pronunciado

- ¿es en serio?

- si Sou-kun, acepto ser tu novia, creo que merezco ser feliz y creo que a tu lado lo seré

- ¿estas segura Misao?

- nunca estuve mas segura

El chico se acercó y la besó torpemente, que remedio, había que corresponderle y en verdad la joven de ojos aguamarina lo intentó, se dijo que con el tiempo mejoraría, que aprendería a quererlo con la misma forma e intensidad, se dijo que ella pondría todo de su parte, y Sou parecía que no cabía de si. 

Misao dirigió su mirada a su blog. No sabía bien que poner, sabía que Kam lo leería.

* * *

Bueno...no hay mucho que decir, si, felicítenme, parece que por fin superé la era del hielo, acepté ser la novia de Sou. Y la verdad es que no me lo acabo de creer, todo ha sido tan rápido, poco después nos pusimos a jugar como pequeños, recorrimos algunos de los puestos con Om y Kam , nos encontramos con Kaoru que llevaba a K y a su hermano de un lado a otro del lugar, cuando supo las buenas nuevas gritó, me abrazó, nos felicitó, dijo algo como que ya era hora , ya saben , lo que siempre te dicen las amigas. Después vimos a los chicos. Pollo bromeaba con sus amigos y llevaba consigo a su hermano, los saludamos, les dimos la noticia y se alegraron mucho por nosotros...

* * *

Mentira, se dijo Misao.

Aoshi no parecía muy feliz con la noticia, no sabía bien el por que lo afirmaba, simplemente lo sabía, quizá fuera por que conocía hasta el mas mínimo de sus gestos, por mas básicos y gélidos que fueran, quizá fuera esa extraña entonación de su voz al expresar su felicitación por su noviazgo con Soujiro o su repentina desaparición.

Fue extraño, en esta ocasión no pudo sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada, era una sensación extraña, que llegaba a la incomodidad, porque podría jurar que sentía como sus ojos la traspasaban con dureza, y por un momento una vocecita maliciosa le susurró que tal vez así se sentía una persona infiel cuando la descubrían.

Kam hizo que esa estúpida vocecita se callara en el momento en que le sugirió a ella y a Sou que fueran a comprar un amuleto de la suerte para que su relación fuera larga y duradera como la del vaquero y la tejedora de la celebración. Misao se preguntó si Kam se sabía bien la leyenda o si no le habrían contado una versión extraña, porque hasta donde ella recordaba los amantes de la celebración estaban separados por un río de estrellas trazada por la abuela celestial con su aguja de jade y que solo una vez al año se podían reunir en caso de que el cielo estuviera despejado, porque si no...

Misao se llevó las manos a la cara.

Tenía que admitirlo, eso estaba mal, quería a Soujiro, pero no de la misma forma que él a ella. El problema era que no le quería romper el corazón como le habían hecho a ella, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera de la patada, que sintiera que estaba traicionando a una parte muy importante de si misma, era una sensación extraña e incómoda, pero ella no quería lastimar a Soujiro, había sido tan bueno con ella... _¡Por que demonios lo estaba haciendo¿acaso era un acto de penitencia¿tenía que sacrificar su felicidad por hacer lo que creía correcto?_, le gritó de nuevo esa vocecilla y del fondo de su inconciencia otra le respondió , _lo estas haciendo por venganza, porque la venganza es dulce cuando se come en frío_, _vamos Misao, no viste como se ensancharon y encogieron en un momento los ojos del iceberg, además, Sou es bueno como el pan, estará a tu lado en tu último año de la escuela ,es dulce, tierno y adorable ,en tanto que Shinomori estará ocupado con al universidad._

Se quitó las manos de la cara, se levantó de su lugar, salió a la cocina, sacó un poco de agua del refrigerador, se sirvió un vaso, regresó a su habitación y se concentró de nuevo en su blog.

* * *

Las festividades fueron hermosas, Sou y yo disfrutamos las fiestas en los puentes,‹am y­i tía no nos dijeron anda cuando regresamos a casa de la mano.l llegar®os encontramos con Kitsune que no parecía de muy buen humor. Fue extraño, pero ah... la vida sigue,®o se por que , pero ya quiero que empiecen als clases.

_Besos de pollo_

_Midori_

ooo0ooo

-Sabía que regresarías en el momento en que desapareciste

- no se de que hablas

- eres transparente, no puedes ocultarme nada

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Bueno, Todavía tengo mis llaves

- vete, déjame solo

- no puedo

- no quiero ver a nadie

- no te voy a dejar solo

- yo me lo busqué

Sanosuke lo observó desde la penumbra.

- Sabía que te equivocaste de hermana, que te costaba admitirlo...

- pensé que... olvídalo

-Si en realidad la quieres pelea por ella

- no tengo oportunidad

- oh vamos, no me salgas con eso

- dejame solo

- La comadreja esta loca por ti

- Misao esta con Seta

- Y eso que

- No soy del tipo que va tras la novia de alguien mas

- Escucha Aoshi, digan lo que digan, yo sostengo que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

- esto no es una guerra

- Yo no estaría tan seguro

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada torva

- Tu no viniste solo por eso

-Oh , si , algo mas, Kitsune se enteró de lo que sucedió aquel día

- ¿Cual día?

- Cuando fuiste a rescatar a aquellas tres del lugar donde trabajo y del divertido incidente del karaoke

- Y eso que tiene que ver

- Yo que tu me alejaría del Aoyia por una temporada

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	10. Pasaron los días

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki

Muchas garcias a los que siguen este fic, en especial a _**Misao91**_, _**gabyhyatt **_y _**icegirl06**_.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Pasaron los días...**

* * *

Y pasaron los días, la vida tomó su curso...3 semanas después de lo ocurrido las cosa parecían retomar su ritmo habitual.

- ¡Condenada Misao!, ¡le dije que me avisara antes de hacer cualquier locura!

- ¿Kaoru – dono? – dijo Kenshin desde una respetable distancia

- si Kenshin

- ¿está todo bien?

- ¡Nada está bien!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kaoru dejó el boken de lado y se detuvo por un momento antes deseguir combatiendo a un enemigo imaginario.

- sucede que Misao sale con Soujiro

- ¿y?

- ¡¡Cómo que y!! , ¡Por Kami Ken-san!

- eso no tiene nada de malo

- si que lo tiene , Misao esta loca por Aoshi desde que la conozco, bueno quizá antes – admitió asumiendo una postura laxa, para después retomar su boken con energía- ¡es ilógico, estúpido e inconsciente salir con Seta!

- ¿Lo dice solo por que no le cae bien?

- no solo es eso

- ¿por qué?

- Missy no es así, hay algo que esta mal

- bueno, no se han visto mucho, entre las competencias, entrenamientos...

- si, se que he descuidado un poco a Missy, pero de eso a que salga con Seta me trae el hígado traspasado

- por favor tranquilícese Kaoru – dono

- ¡pero que le pasa a Misao!

Alguien tocó la puerta en esos momentos, Kenshin corrió a la puerta principal y se encontró con Sanosuke en al puerta, vestía un poco más formal que de costumbre y su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa con la que no podía.

- ¡hola todos!... ¿que le pasa a Kaoru? – dijo al ver su expresión de disgusto – no me dirás que está enojada de nuevo

- ¡no es tu asunto!

- adivino...

- Misao- dono – murmuró Kenshin mientras Sano pasaba

- ah... lo de Seta

- si... – dijo Kaoru continuando su práctica con más energía

- mi hermano esta desolado

- ¡¿qué?!– dijeron Kaoru y Kenshin

- si – dijo Sano como quien no quiere la cosa – al parecer finalmente le cayó el veinte y no sabe que hacer

- alto , alto - dijo Kaoru bajando en bastón y acercándose a donde estaban los dos chicos – ¿Cómo es eso?

- buenooooo...ya que son mis amigos, les contaré lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días

- ¿a cambio de qué? – dijo Kaoru desconfiada

- bueno, de una rica comida, muero de hambre y es hora de comer

- ¡pero esto no es un restaurante!

- y yo se que mueres por saber la parte de mi hermano

- demonios... – dijo Kaoru – esta bien, solo por esta vez...

- gracias Kaoru, sabía que tu me comprenderías...

Kenshin sonrió, Sano era tan predecible, movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Kaoru y Sano lo siguieron a paso lento a la cocina.

- ¿Y el enano?

- no está en casa

- ¿Qué extraño?

- decidió tomar un pequeño trabajo en el restaurante de las gemelas?

- vaya...

- dice que quiere conseguir una espada como la de Kenshin

- ¿la de filo invertido?

- parece que si

- jajajajaja, vaya chico

- pero sospecho que va a ayudar al restaurante por otra razón

- ¿Tsubame?

- si – dijo Kaoru – peo como no dice mucho hay que interpretar lo que hace

- vaya que el chico es listo y aprende rápido

- ¿aprende rápido?, ¿de quién?

- Kaoru... vives en otro planeta

- ¡no entiendo lo que dices!

- nada... nada

Llegaron a la cocina, donde Kenshin servía un tazón de sopa que Sano agradeció

- ¿ustedes no van a comer?

- ya comimos – dijo Kaoru mientras el chico devoraba los tallarines con avidez

- ¡deliciosa! – exclamó Sano – deberías abrir un restaurante Kenshin , esta comida sabe a gloria

- que cosas dices – dijo Kenshin

- no sería mala idea – dijo Kaoru

- si, tendrías a la ciudad a tus pies con este maravilloso don...

- no sabes lo que dices Sano – dijo Kenshin – la cocina es solo una afición...

- y bien... – dijo Kaoru sentada frente a él – _gallito de las veletas_, canta

- no dejas disfrutar la buena comida

- quedamos que contarías sobre Aoshi

- bien...

Kenshin tomó asiento, parecía interesado.

- Sucede que a raíz de lo del Tanabata la relación de Aoshi con los Onni, pero sobre todo con los Makimachi no ha sido fácil. Como sabrán nosotros ingresamos a la universidad, Aoshi se fue a administración, Sayo y yo a derecho y Kitsune se mata en medicina. Como no se han molestado en preguntarme les diré que me ha ido bien, que tengo un par de maestros obsesivos, un montón de libros que leer y varios trabajos de equipo, nada del otro mundo, pero no vine para hablar de lo que sucedía conmigo, sino con el cubo de hielo.

Okina está muy disgustado, Aoshi y Kitsune se encuentran y no se hablan, ni siquiera en la universidad, Sayo y yo los hemos observado desde lejos en la cafetería, ya saben, nos reunimos de vez en cuando en los descansos y las cosas no se ven nada bien. Nos enteramos por una de las conocidas de Sayo que Megumi se enteró del incidente en que las fue al lugar donde de trabajo.

- ¿trabajas en...? – dijo Kaoru

- si, pero como empezaron las clases de momento trabajo ayudando en una librería, pero los fines de semana seguiré trabajando allá

- no lo sabíamos

- si, es una manera de conseguir los libros que necesito a un mejor precio

- ya...

- bueno, como les decía, Aoshi sigue frecuentando el Aoyia, peor no tanto como antes, ahora se reúne ciertos días con los Onni fuera del Aoyia, lo siguen mucho Hannya, Hotoko , Beshimi y ...ya saben , su pandilla habitual, salvo Missy, que ahora es propiedad de Seta.

- pero creí que ella no había dejado de practicar – dijo Kaoru – al menos eso comentó en un descanso en que Soujiro le dio un poco de oxígeno

- y no lo ha hecho – dijo Sano tomando con sus palillos un pedacito de la carpa agridulce que le había dado Kenshin – sigue practicando bajo la supervisión de Okina y de Hannya, pero ha tomado distancia de Aoshi , casi no se ven

- ¿entonces de dónde sacas que esta desolado? – preguntó Kenshin

- lo conozco

- pero si es una cara eternamente fría - bufó Kaoru

- eso lo dices porque no eres capaz de descifrar los sutiles cambios en su cara

- no entiendo

- esta mas silencioso que de costumbre

- siempre o ha sido

- esquiva olímpicamente a Saitou

- ¿cómo?

- al parecer pelearon, lo cual es muy raro – dijo deteniéndose un momento – ya que siempre sigue sus órdenes, pero últimamente se ha comportado raro, hasta a Tokyo le preocupa su proceder, no suel comportarse tan frío, tiene algo que hace que los otros Onni lo sigan a donde el diga

Kenshin observó con atención a Sano y pareció sumirse por un momento en negros recuerdos que se disiparon al escuchar la voz de Kaoru.

- mi madre me comentó que temen que se haya encontrado con malas compañías en al universidad

- no lo creo – murmuró Kaoru

- nunca se sabe

- ha pasado poco tiempo, quizá solamente se está adaptando , pero eso no parece tener relación con Missy

- ¿recuerdan la noche del festival?

c- laro que si, Kamatari hizo de las suyas y nosotros terminamos empapados en los puentes – dijo Kaoru molesta

- bueno , tan pronto como Aoshi supo la noticia de Misao se retiró del lugar, lo encontré horas después en la casa, hablamos un rato y terminamos en un bar cercano... fue un tanto extraño, el sitio estaba mas o menos repleto de gente con problemas similares y la verdad es que Aoshi levaba ya un par de cervezas de mas, al principio no habló mucho, se limitó a tomar una y otra vez...después empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas, de cuando su madre y Saitou pelearon su custodia

- ¡Qué! – dijo Kaoru

- yo tampoco lo sabía, me sorprendió mucho... contó también sobre la forma en que habían encontrado su cadáver en la tina, fue algo traumático, era muy pequeño y como quedó a cargo de su padre y conoció a los Onni

Kaoru se había llevado las manos a la boca y en las pupilas de Kenshin había cruzado por momentos un brillo dorado.

- la vida de Aoshi no ha sido tan fácil como lo pensaba...de hecho yo creía que había perdido a su madre al nacer, pero no imaginaba tanto drama en su vida... bueno el chiste es que terminó comparando a Kitsune y a Missy, el balance general se inclinó a favor de Missy...

Kenshin seguía el relato con curiosidad

- después empezó a decir no se que incoherencias de una pulsera y de que se sentía de la patada por haberle dicho no se que cosas en la graduación, que había sido un cobarde, que había estado a punto de decirle todo e golpe y porrazo, pero que se arrepintió y que terminó haciéndole caso a esa parte de su ser que hablaba con la voz de su padre, pidiéndole a Kitsune que saliera con él...

- merece estar en el infierno – dijo Kaoru

- así están las cosas, se que ha tenido noticias de Missy y Sou porque comparte algunas clases con _la momia_

- no sabíamos

- si... ¿y que dices Kaoru?, ¿No nos extraña el director?

- no mucho – dijo con una risa ligera

- ¿cómo quedó todo?

- bueno... Misao es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Kam su secretaria y yo sigo a cargo del club femenil de Kendo...pero Misao se comporta de forma rara

- es decir

- anda con Seta de arriba abajo – dijo Kenshin mientras retiraba los platos e iba por el postre

- es normal, acaban de empezar...

- como explicarlo...bueno, cuando Misao no atiende sus obligaciones, pelea con las del club de gimnasia o asume el liderazgo del de artes marciales esta literalmente pegada a Soujiro como si hubiera un imán entre ellos

- ¿no están en el mismo salón?

- no... ¡no te imaginas como estaría la cosa si así fuera! – dijo Kaoru con pesimismo – casi no hablamos, ni siquiera parece hacerle mucho caso a Kam

- creí que estarías feliz por ella,al menos es lo que creí en el festival, tiene a alguien que la quiere y la protege, aunque no sea el idiota de mi hermano

- se que Misao no es feliz

- ¿lo dices porque sobreactúa o algo por el estilo?

- digamos que es mera intuición

- ¿intuición? – dijo enarcando las cejas

- si... es algo inexplicable...ojalá pudiera hablar un poco con ella

- bueno , podríamos hacerlo si organizamos una salida

- ¿una salida?

- podría llevar a Sayo, ella a Soujiro y tu podrías ir con Kenshin

- ¿eh? – dijo Kenshin

- ¡Cómo! – dijo enrojeciendo la kendoka

- si...vamos... a menos que quisieras ir sola...

- no, no... estaría bien...no es mala idea... ¿verdad Ken?, hasta podrían ir las gemelas ya...

ooo0ooo

Misao estaba sentada en su habitación con al vista puesta en el exterior, los árboles empezaban a cambiar su follaje por uno amarillo, rojizo y marrón, contrastando completamente con el azul de la noche. Los Onni habían salido sin ella, porque había llegado tarde, a Soujiro se le había ocurrido que debían conocer un sitio que el encantaría, habían recorrido varias cuadras cerca de su escuela y habían llegado a un sitio donde vendían pulseras de todos colores y formas.

La verdad es que había perdido el tiempo observando varios colores y modelos y cuando menos se lo esperó recibió una llamada de Hannya, le tuvo que decir que salieran sin ella, que estaba un poco lejos y no alcanzaba a llegar.

Okon ya se lo había advertido antes de regresar a Tokyo, que la vida con un novio era distinta a la que llevaba antes, que tendría que aprender a equilibrar su vida y la de su pareja...y todo había parecido tan fácil al principio, pero Sou últimamente parecían tan posesivo... había algo en e que trataba de evitar que asistiera s sus últimos encuentros con los Onni, quizá fueran ideas suyas, quizá fuera que se sintiera inseguro si la viera cerca de Aoshi...pero ya se estaba cansando de repetirle que no pasaría nada de malo, que ella sabía lo que hacía.

Soujiro no comprendía que era lo divertido de pasar el rato con los Onni, y la verdad es que ella tampoco podía decirle mucho. Era cosa de familia, algo más que una tradición fuertemente arraigada entre los miembros anterior a la era Tokugawa y que solo los auténticos miembros y descendientes del clan compartían.

Okina la había esperado en la entrada del Aoyia, al parecer a él tampoco le gustaba mucho Soujiro, su madre parecía encantada con ella por primera vez en su vida y su padre no decía nada, se había encerado de nuevo en su estudio par trabajar en las piezas de su siguiente exposición, decía que estaba inspirado y que crearía las mas hermosas esculturas que se hubieran viso en años.

Megumi...no le hababa, no le dirigía la palabra, le dejaba el agua mas helada a la hora de bañarse e incluso las pocas veces que se veían obligadas a cruzar palabras ella ocupaba a cualquier miembro de la familia como intermediario antes que tener que cruzar una palabra con ella.

Tomó su muñeca y puso especial atención a la pulsera de Aoshi, que era sencilla y colgaba como siempre en su mano, contrastaba notoriamente con la que acababa de regalarle Soujiro, era una de esas pulseras de moda hecha con listones de tonos azul y blanco con colgantes de metal que tenían dibujos de simpáticas figuritas y palabras de suerte y fortuna.

No podía escribir en su blog.

Simplemente no podía, no sabía si era el resultado de un bloqueo, o si debía a que por fi se había incorporado a clases y había procurado asumir más responsabilidades que alguna vez habría creído que podría aceptar.

- Misao

- ¿si?

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- no Omasu... no te pregunté, ¿cómo te fue en el médico?

- muy bien

- ¿y que dice?

- que dentro de unos meses serás tía

- ¿no sabes si va a ser niño o niña?

- en realidad no lo sé

¡hay Om...!

- ¿Qué sucede Missy?

- me siento mal

- ¿necesitas alguna medicina?

- no de ese tipo de mal...

- ¿fue un día largo?

- ¿no es eso?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- los Onni se fueron sin mi...

- te esperaron un rato y después se fueron

- lo sé – dijo con tristeza

- ¿tenías que pasar tanto tiempo con Soujiro?

- no... pero terminamos en un sitio donde vendían pulseras y el tiempo se me fue

- ya veo

Misao se incorporó y se acercó a su tía.

- Om... ¿Mama o Meg están cerca?

- no, tu hermana tiene que estudiar y se retiró a la habitación más apartada porque dice que hacemos mucho ruido y tu madre hace el balance con Okina, al menos eso creo

- ya veo...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Om... ¿alguna vez te sucedió que tienes todo lo que habías querido pero no con a persona que querías?

- ¿lo dices por ti?

- tal vez...

- Missy, si no eres feliz no le hagas perder el tiempo, él puede hallar la felicidad en otro lado

- pero me quiere mucho

- si te quiere sabrá que debe dejarte ir

- ¿Qué sucede si yo no quiero dejarlo ir?

- ¿por qué estas a su lado?

- porque... bueno, es dulce, lindo, me procura en todo, esta pendiente hasta el más mínimo detalle en lo que me pasa... estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles

- es decir, estas agradecida con él

- no, es algo mas profundo...creo

- ¿y no lo amas?

- amar...creo que esas son palabras mayores

- no entiendo

- si

- decir que lo amo me parece peligroso

- ¿peligroso?, ¿qué extraña manía es esa?

- si...decirle que lo amo día con día va hacer que una palabra que pretende abarcar algo tan complejo se desgaste, se vuelva común y se pierda

- no lo creo, Shiro me dice todos los días que me ama y eso me hace muy feliz

- Om...yo si lo creo, al menos en el caso de Sou

- Misao, creo que solamente estas diciendo tonterías

- quizá

- y no me has dicho lo principal, lo amas o no

_- creo_ que lo amo

- en esto no hay cosas medias o lo amas o no lo amas

- Om...

- si

- me da miedo responderme esa pregunta

Se escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

- debe ser tu madre

- ¿a estas horas?

- bueno...

Una sombra se formó del otro lado de la estera.

- Misao-chan

- ¿Hannya? dijo levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia al puerta

- no sabía que estabas ocupada, puedo volver en otro momento – dijo al ver a Omasu

- no... por favor, yo ya me iba – dijo Omasu – tengo antojo de un helado de café con mermelada

- bien...

Omasu salió de la habitación dejando a Misao y a Hannya.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- no Missao-chan

- ¿entonces?

- quiero decirte que nos vamos

- ¿cómo?

- es una orden de Okina, dice que así trabajaremos mejor

- pero...

- no vendrás con nosotros, ya está decidido

- ¿fue por que falté?

- no Missy

- ¿entonces?

- es tu último año de escuela y es necesitas dar lo mejor de ti para entrar a una buena universidad, para asegurar tu fututo, este es tu año Missy

- nosotros nos iremos con Aoshi

- ¡como que se irán!

- si...trabajaremos encubiertos a su lado, es un experto...

- ¡no pueden hacerlo!

- lo estamos haciendo Missy, tendrás noticias nuestras, yo seguiré siendo el enlace con el Aoyia...

- ¡dónde está Aoshi!

- abajo, se esta despidiendo del resto, tenemos misiones para los siguientes días

- debo verlo – dijo levantándose

- Missy, sabes que no va a cambiar de opinión

- debo habar con él... – dijo bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras del lugar

Aoshi se encontraba en el jardín, vestía informal, camisa blanca, pantalón oscuro y una gabardina que le recordaba una vieja película occidental de de los cuarentas, solo faltaba que ella se disfrazara de Ilsa para tener el cuadro perfecto. Algunos de los miembros se asombraron al verla llegar. Estaba peinada con su larga trenza negra, todavía vestía su uniforme de la escuela, la blusa blanca con el moño deshecho, la falda tableada y las calcetas largas con sus pequeños zapatitos negros.

- ¡es cierto lo que dice Hannya!

- ya te lo dijo, si que es eficaz

- si

- ¡no pueden hacer eso!

- nos espera una misión peligrosa y no puedes ni debes involucrarte

- ¡pero no pueden dejarme así como si nada! – exclamó, el resto de los Onni se alejaron, que había una tormenta era claro

- ya lo hicimos

- ¡pero Aoshi!, he entrenado mucho, tu mismo has dicho que he mejorado...

- no lo suficiente

- ¡no pueden hacerme eso!

- eres muy pequeña

- ¡no lo soy!

- y este año debes presentar los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad

- ¡pero puedo con todo!

- el director nos informó que estas a cargo del consejo de alumnos y el equipo de artes marciales dependen de ti

- pero...

- he dicho que no

- ¿es tu última palabra?

- si

- ¿cuándo se van?

- ahora mismo

- ¡tan pronto!

- si

Misao lo observó atónita, ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo para prepararse para la noticia.

- todo estaba planeado

- es una emergencia

- me hubiera gustado...tener algo con que despedirlos – dijo lentamente

- no es necesario

- para mi lo es, ¿acaso creyeron que iba a ser fácil saber que de un día para otro no los voy a ver mas en el Aoyia o no voy a tener noticias de ustedes?

- Misao, no eres la única

Misao tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero también estaba enojada porque no estaba enterada de nada de lo que sucedía, como de costumbre la apartaban de las misiones mayores, siempre era así, desde que Aoshi había sido nombrado Okashira y que Okina respaldaba todas sus decisiones.

- procura no meterte en problemas con las de gimnasia

- no lo haré – dijo temblando – daré lo mejor de mi para alcanzarlos

- quizá no sea necesario

- no me gusta que siempre me dejen de lado

- lo hacemos por tu bien

- ¡cuantas cosas hacen por mi bien!

- Misao...

- ¡me tratan como si fuera mas frágil que el cristal!

- quizá lo eres

La temperatura había bajado, las nubes se amontonaban sobre el lugar y el viento barría las hojas de los árboles del jardín del Aoyia, los otros miembsros que se involucrarían en la misión esperaban con sus mochilas en la entrada. Hannya dio una sseñal.

- es tiempo de decirnos adiós

- preferiría un hasta luego

- eso no lo sé

- ¿tan peligroso es?

Aoshi no dijo nada. Ella se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de Aoshi como cuando era más pequeña y lo veía preocupado.

- los voy a extrañar

- nosotros también Misao...

- se que estarán cerca y que no tendremos noticias hasta que la misión acabe

- así ha sido siempre - dijo acariciando el rostro de la pequeña

- ni aunque los vea...

Ella no pudo soportarlo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus lágrimas empaparon su camisa.

- no se les ocurra fallar, porque jamás se los perdonaré – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre sollozos

El viento arreció, Aoshi sabía que era tiempo de dejar el Aoyia y que ella trataría de seguirlos, si no la conociera, el pasó su otro brazo alrededor de ella y tocó con cuidado unos puntos en su cuello, Misao se desvaneció, Hannya se acercó y la tómó con cuidado y la llevó a su habitación. Aoshi dio un vistazo y se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, ahora venía la parte que no le gustaba de su labor de Okashira, equilibrar su vida con sus deberes como ninja.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	11. Donde se habla de lo que sucedió después

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, en especial a _**Misao89**_, _**gabyhyatt**_ , _**misao91**_, _**kaerii Ryuka Satoru**_ , y _**icegirl06**_.

Disculpen si el capítulo es pequeño.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_**Donde se habla de lo que sucedió después**_

* * *

Misao despertó furiosa, plenamente conciente de lo que había hecho el condenado cubo de hielo, las cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado el día anterior, seguramente Hannya la había llevado a la habitación como cuando era una niña.

_...En los cuentos de hadas _– se dijo -_ se supone que es la bruja mala es la que envía a la princesa a un profundo sueño centenario, después llega el príncipe y la despierta , claro, no sin ates mandar a la malvada bruja mala a un sueño sin fin. _

_En este punto me perdí._

_Creía que yo era la princesa del cuento, no la bruja malvada... así que el príncipe gélido abandonó el Aoyia escoltado de sus fieles guardianes, dejándome en la inconciencia hasta el día siguiente..._

Era de madrugada, todo estaba tranquilo, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de alguien que barría las hojas del jardín con una escoba y tenía ganas de correr, gritar, llorar, cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos... Siempre era lo mismo, cuando no le salían con que era muy inexperta, era la escuela, los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad...

Se dio una vuelta y se encontró con su reflejo, trenza despeinada, uniforme arrugado, genial... suerte que tenía entrenamiento con el equipo por la tarde y podía ir de pants...Misao suspiró...seguía siendo ella, talla pequeña, piel pálida, la de los ojos acuáticos, vida miserable, el amor de su vida de nuevo fuera de su alcance y su amor oficial eternamente a sus pies... ¿cómo era posible que la vida fuera tan injusta? Sacó su toalla, fue por su ropa, se hacía tarde y tenía que llegar a al escuela, corrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al patio, debía adelantarse, porque si no su hermana le volviera a dejar el agua helada, cerró la puerta y se alejó de ahí.

ooo0ooo

Ojos de hielo vigilaba su objetivo, estaba pendiente de la pantalla desplegada en su monitor, las cámaras y minúsculos micrófonos funcionaban a la perfección. En la otra ventana estaba el reporte que tenía que entregar dentro de unas horas y en el escritorio el libro y las notas que había tomado antes.

- Okashira – escuchó en su auricular minimizando el reporte

- si

- todo esta en orden

- perfecto

- ya casi es hora

- que todos sigan lo acordado al pie de la letra, no quiero errores

- no los habrá

En el monitor observó desde varios ángulos la misma escena y se encargó de tomar fotografías para el archivo, una figura pequeña, de mirada aviesa y cabellos estirados, escoltado por un hombre musculoso de cabellos oscuros y cara marcada se reunía con el objetivo. Fingían negociar, eran bien conocidos en el bajo mundo, su mala reputación les precedía y que un pez tan gordo los contratara no era cosa de todos los días.

Mientras la negociación se grababa a detalle para que después no se quejaran del incumplimiento de contrato.

En su habitación Aoshi tomó un sorbo de té negro, al escuchar los pasos de su padre acercarse minimizó la ventanilla donde se desarrollaba la acción y maximizó la del reporte. Saitou no entró, solo lo observó por un momento y se siguió de largo. Tan pronto como verificó que estaba lejos siguió vigilando su nueva misión.

ooo0ooo

Y la vida siguió su lento curso...

El vientre de Omasu se hizo mas prominente y empezó a tejer botitas, Okina siguió organizando ocasionalmente reuniones con sus viejos conocidos en el Aoyia, La madre de Misao seguía mas ocupada por su negocio que por su familia, su padre hacía otro tanto, pero encerrado en su estudio produciendo las que calificaba como las mas bellas obras de arte salidas de sus manos. Megumi estaba más ocupada que nunca, porque los que pertenecían al grupo de estudiantes de alto nivel tenían ciertas tareas extra y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás.

Y Misao... bueno...

_zap_

.- .. nos encontramos en el festival anual del distrito de... donde año con año un grupo de entusiastas se reúne para homenajear a Matsuo Basho, el célebre...

_zap_

– _toi brilles avec la lune, et moi avec le soleil_…

_zap_

- ...Este año, se presentará en el teatro de la ciudad la compañía de ballet de...

_zap_

- el reporte meteorológico indica que al finalizar el otoño el clima en al región cercana a las montañas se harás más frio...

_click_

Misao apagó el televisor, se levantó del sillón y caminó a su habitación. El lugar estaba silencioso, a esas horas estaban cerrando el restaurante y la mayoría de los huéspedes se habían retirado para descansar. Se estiró un poco, Okina la había hecho entrenar regresando de la escuela, después había tomado un baño, cenado y se había colocado frente al televisor. Ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde la partida de los chicos y Misao se había dado cuenta a la semana de su partida de que estar jugando con el control de la televisión no era divertido.

Los días y las semanas le había parecido inusualmente largas, clases, acuerdos sobre las fechas de exámenes, organización de los eventos de la Sociedad de Alumnos que presidía, Soujiro y a sus amigos que cada vez veía menos...quizá debería darse un tiempo, porque hasta Kaoru se quejaba amargamente por e - mail de que casi no se veían, que andaba en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Ella no le había dicho a Soujiro que Aoshi y el resto no estaban en el Aoyia, pero él le había hecho notar que se estaba esforzando mucho en arreglar los asuntos internos del consejo de alumnos, que en los últimos días parecía distante, Soujiro le había sugerido que el fin de semana se relajaran un poco y salieran a algún sitio, tal vez le gustaría ir a bailar, a cenar…algo distinto a lo que hacían siempre.

Se había limitado a aceptar con la condición de que fuera terminando los exámenes y había dejado en manos de Soujiro y Kam la salida que habían corrido a buscar a Kaoru, a las gemelas, a otros chicos mas para hacer un grupo mas nutrido, con un poco de suerte tendrían noticias de Sano y las cosas se pondrían más interesantes.

Al pasar por la habitación de Megumi notó que la luz estaba prendida, los libros de medicina, apuntes y algunas otras notas que había tomado llenaban el escritorio de su hermana, ella todavía estaba pegada al teléfono mientras repasaba unos apuntes para el examen del día siguiente. Mientras pasaba alcanzó a escuchar un poco de su conversación

- si, le dije que no, que era un molesto… que no me importa que sea fotógrafo, que deje de… si, si, es alto, el cabello teñido de blanco, lentecitos a la John Lenon, realmente no sé, rompí su tarjeta… ¡que!, estas loca, yo no salgo con tipos arrogantes que te fastidian mientras estas en la biblioteca…no...¡¡tampoco así saldré con Takeda!!

Siguió su camino y se acomodó frente a al pantalla de su computadora.

Abrió con desgana su correo, un par de cadenas, mensajes de un foro al que se había suscrito, un mensaje de Kaoru en al que le decía que tenían que hablar con urgencia y una nota de un correo desconocido que estaba a punto de borrar cuando algo llamó su atención. Hizo click y sonrió.

- Hannya - murmuró

_M-chan, estamos bien, te extrañamos, te enviamos cariñosos saludos. No contestes el mensaje, sabremos cuando lo hayas leído._

Observó el mensaje una vez más, trató de responderle, pero la dirección que indicaba no existía, finalmente lo borró. Puso música y empezó a escribir para su blog mientras escuchaba un par de discos que le había prestado Kaoru en la mañana.

ooo0O0ooo

Algún tiempo después en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Aoshi parecía concentrado en resumir de un par de artículos que le habían dejado leer para la clase que tendría en unas horas, las cosas se le habían juntado en los últimos días y no podía levantar sospechas. Un hombre mayor con un carrito de libros se acercó a su lugar.

- Aoshi – sama

- Hannya - El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza

- aquí esta el libro que me pidió

Aoshi tomó un libro de Estadística y al abrir las páginas de en medio encontró lo que necesitaba.

- perfecto, es lo que buscaba

- siempre es un placer ayudar

- le daré un vistazo mas tarde

- una cosa mas

- si

- su padre sospecha, ya han sido varios fines de semana y...

- bien, habrá que darle las coartadas que busca

- así es

- se acerca el joven Makoto

- sigue tu camino como si no me conocieras

El hombre se acercó al estante de al lado y empezó a acomodar unos tomos y después se alejó por el pasillo. Aoshi sacó su tarjeta de la biblioteca y metió sus cosas en la mochila.

- suponía que te vería por aquí

- ¿si?

- ¿ya comiste algo Shinomori?

- no , justamente iba por algo ligero

- te espero y vamos a la cafetería de Diseño

- perfecto, solo saco este libro

Aoshi se apresuró al mostrador y al poco tiempo estaba afuera del edificio, caminando al lado de Shishio.

- así que sigue siendo un matado

- hay ciertos hábitos que no puedes dejar fácilmente

- creo que deberías de relajarte un poco, ya pasó el tiempo de las reglas estrictas...relájate

- ¿eso crees?

- si

- escuché pór ahí que hace tiempo no vas al Aoyia

- escuchaste bien

- pero si tu ibas a diario

- eso era antes

- ¿fue por Megumi?

- tal vez...

- dicen que su ruptura fue "aparatosa", al menos eso dijo Yumi

- si... creo que no estaba preparado... no sé, quizá no era lo que esperaba uno del otro

- suele pasar

- ¿Por qué tan interesado?

- es que Takeda, ¿recuerdas a Takeda?

- me suena su nombre... ¿era el que amaba los pingüinos?

- no , ese era Tadeshina

- ¿el que quería ser dentista?

- no, Takeda, el de lentes

- no

- el que es hijo de un pequeño industrial, de vez en cuando lo encuentro

- me temo que no lo recuerdo

- Takeda está interesado en Meg, pero al parecer ella no lo está

- vaya

- Yumi ha tratado de interceder con nulo éxito

- ya...

- y pensé que habría inconveniente alguno de tu parte y que por eso ella...

- no...ella es libre, ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí?

- es que como se conocen desde hace tanto

- no solo somos viejos conocidos y tuvimos algo por un tiempo y ya

- práctico y directo como siempre

- eso creo – dijo mientras entraban a la cafetería

- oye Shinomori

- si

- ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros a tomar unas copas por la noche?, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos...

- no sería mala idea

- nos quedaríamos de ver afuera del lugar a eso de las 9, le puedes decir a tu hermano que nos acompañe

- trabaja ese día

- es una pena

- si...

- pero no faltarás

- por nada del mundo...

ooo0ooo

Tit de la entrada:_ Desencanto_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: malhumorada_

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede convertirse en realidad_ era un viejo dicho de la abuela. Bueno... tengo a mi príncipe de cuento de hadas, gentil, amable, educado, bondadoso, perfecto _ad nausea_ diría alguien que conozco si me viera en estos instantes. Alguien tan encantador que busca distraerme cada que encuentra un gesto de preocupación en mi cara , que cada fin de semana me lleva a comer, al cine o me saca a bailar vestida de princesa y me regresa a casa poco después de la media noche.

No debería de quejarme, todo parece perfecto... demasiado perfecto, esto no es para mi...esto me da complejo de princesa...y en el fondo hace que me sienta mas como una bruja que como otra cosa.

Definitivamente no nací para princesa, que ese papel se lo quede quien quiera hacer por siempre el papel de dama en peligro o hermosa decoración de la casa. Este no es mi estilo de vida, extraño pasear por las noches con los chicos. Si, sigo entrenando pero no es lo mismo practicar con un blanco fijo que contra las latas de cerveza de los chicos a la orilla del mar o con algo más en movimiento cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes. ¿A quien quiero engañar vestida a la última moda, con una sonrisa azucarada, más cercana a Kitsune que a mí?

A quien quiero engañar... desearía haber llegado a tiempo aquel día, si tuviera la más remota idea, una pista, una señal... Desearía... desearía un millón de cosas que en estos momentos son tan posibles, como que me saque la lotería sin haber comprado billete. Estoy desencantada Y lo peor es que no tengo razones para estar así...al menos eso creo

Besos desencantados

_Midori_

ooo0ooo

Kaoru entró a la cocina donde el pelirrojo se dedicaba a preparar la cena. Hace un par de minutos había dejado descansar a su hermano que estaba tomando un reconfortante baño antes de salir corriendo al restaurante de las hermanas para ayudar con las labores en el turno de la tarde, su padre llegaría mas tarde porque había sido invitado a dar una clase muestra al dojo, así que le apartarían su ración para mas tarde.

El agua estaba fría, así que tendría que esperar un poco para ducharse, entró a la cocina para platicar con Himura, pero el chico estaba muy concentrado en preparar la salsa especial para el platillo y los panecillos de arroz con canela para el postre. La chica de ojos azules se sentó en la barra y después de un rato habló.

- Ken san

- si Kaoru dono – dijo removiendo el contenido de la olla

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- depende

- ¿a dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

- en casa

- si bueno...pero hace cuanto tiempo

- bueno... – dijo haciendo una cuenta rápida- creo que hace mucho tiempo

- ¿y a dónde?... si puede saberse

- bueno... desde pequeño me interesó, hubo alguien que lo notó y me enseñó un poco , aprendí de aquí y después aprendí allá

- debiste tener una familia con el don

- en realidad no, mi padre...el... es un poco especial y no le gustó que me dedicara a la cocina

- ya veo...

- pero eso no me importó...me encanta

- oye Ken

- si Kaoru – dono

- ¿Kenshin estudiaste gastronomía o algo por el estilo?

- ¿por que lo preguntas?

- por la forma en que empleas todos esos instrumentos que en mi vida pensé que existirían y la facilidad y precisión con que cortas las verduras y...

- eh... solo un par de cursillos

- ¿en serio?

- si – dijo dándole la espalda para revisar el horno y mover la vaporera a una rejilla

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Kaoru – dono

- es que estuve pensando lo que dijo Sano

- ¿en qué?

- en que no estaría mal que trabajaras para un restaurante

- ¿Kaoru – dono ya no quiere que trabaje aquí?

- no... no lo digo por eso

- ¿entonces?

- escucha Ken – san, no lo tomes a mal, pero a veces creo que desperdicias tu talento entre nosotros

- ¿desperdiciar? – dijo mirándola por primera vez que entró a la cocina

Kaoru estaba como siempre, con su cola de caballo, su traje de entrenamiento y una toalla alrededor del cuello, sentada en la barra, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa.

- si... no sé... quizá esté diciendo tontería, pero haces maravillas que el mundo debería conocer

- ¿si? – dijo levantando una ceja

- si... te imagino como chef de un restaurante famoso y conocido, no como un "amo de llaves" de una pequeña familia

- pero me gusta mi trabajo, su familia es maravillosa, el poder ayudarlos me hace sentir bien

- Kenshin...

- si Kaoru - dono

- pareciera que te ocultas de algo

- ¿si?

- si... eres muy extraño o quizá tengo una imaginación muy grande

- eso debe ser Kaoru - dono

- mmm

- creo que debería darse un baño, su padre no tarda en venir

- cierto – dijo viendo el reloj de la cocina

Kaoru salió del lugar. Kenshin apagó la salsa al verificar que estaba en su punto, dejó la carne en el horno por unos minutos más y verificó que loa panecillos estuvieran en su punto. _Ocultarse de algo...si supiera..._ se dijo mientras cortaba con cuidado las verduras que servirían de guarnición para la carne_...si supiera Kaoru – dono..., si supiera_

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	12. Muy bien ¿Y ahora qué?

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Así que no me demande, solo hago este fic por diversión. Oh si, hay una mención a dos vampiros _Cullen_ , esos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **XD**

* * *

_**Breve nota de la autora**_

Hola a todos!!

Agradezco muchoa todos aquellos que siguen las perimecias de Missy. En especial a **_gabyhyatt_**, _**misao91**_ , _**amary-san**_ , _**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru**_ (gracias por sacarme de mi letargo vampirico **XD** )

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, creo que mi pasión por el siglo XIX se proyectó en los últimos capítulos, no fue mi intención...lo juro, fue culpa de mi lado irracional. **XD**

* * *

+este fic contiene algunas escenas ligeramente lime, nada del otro mundo...así que están advertidos.+

* * *

**XII**

**Muy bien... ¿y ahora qué?**

* * *

Algún tiempo después...

Era de noche y Misao había abandonado precipitadamente el sitio donde estaban en la fiesta después de en enésimo malentendido con Soujiro. No se explicaba como habían llegado al punto de gritarse horriblemente frente a sus amigos.

Si, las cosas no iban muy bien en los últimos tiempos, que si estaba demasiado ocupada con lo de dirigir la escuela, las calificaciones y los exámenes de ingreso, pero no era necesario montar una escena de celos por algo que ni siquiera le parecía tener fundamentos. Lo había soportado por días, pero ese fue el acabose, se gritaron aún más, y ella había salido tan pronto como había podido, había tomado el primer taxi que vio y se fue al Aoyia en medio de lágrimas y maldiciones.

Sonó su teléfono, sin identificar el número apretó con fuerza el botón y habló primero.

- Seta si llamas para disculparte por al idiotez que hiciste es demasiado tarde, esto es el fin, el señor de los glaciares...

- ¿Misao- Chan?

_Kamisama, estoy salada... _Nada más ni nada menos que la voz de Aoshi Shinomori desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- creo que llamo en mal momento...

- lo siento Aoshi- sama... acabo de pelear con...

- ya lo noté, Misao- chan, ¿estas en el Aoyia?

- estoy en un taxi rumbo al Aoyia

- demonios

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- no sabes si tu hermana esta en el Aoyia

- salió antes que yo con sus amigas después de la semana de exámenes

Kitsune, siempre Kitsune... si, debemos de decir que el cubo de hielo sabe que soy la hermana de Megumi y que por eso me conoce.

- eso debí suponer – su voz sonaba decepcionada

- ¿podrías desviar tu camino un poco?

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- tu has tomado con Okina y Gensai lecciones de primeros auxilios

- son básicos para el entrenamiento

Se esuchó un gemido del otro lado del teléfono.

- hubo un pequeño imprevisto y necesitamos ayuda

- dame la dirección

- muy bien apunta...

Saqué rápidamente la libreta y pluma y empecé a garabatear las instrucciones. Era un sitio más o menos retirado, tuve que hacerle algunas indicaciones al taxista para que desviara su camino. Nos quedaríamos de ver frente a la farmacia 24/7.

Bajé del taxi y me encontré con que Aoshi me esperaba a la entrada de el local, por las luces no distinguí en un primer momento, pero cuando me acerqué me llevé inconcientemente una mano a la cara. Aoshi llevaba el cabello revuelto, su corbata estaba anudada en una mano, la camisa ensangrentada y el labio hinchado.

- ¡por kamisama!

- Misao –chan – dijo al reconocerme

- siento que hayas desviado tu camino por mi culpa...

- ¿sucedió algo malo?

- algo

- el labio

Aoshi se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¿me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas en la farmacia? y algo de hielo en la gasolinera...

- creo que sé por que buscaba a Megumi

- intenté llamarle, pero cada que lo hacía colgaba...

- esa Kitsune...vamos... ¿qué necesitan?

- algunas pomadas, vendas...

- botiquín de primeros auxilios

- si...

- si las cosas se complican no podemos ir con a policía

- lo sé

- están muy mal , me temo que necesitaremos de Kitsune

- no me contesta

- pero yo se a quien si - dijo la chica de ojos aguamarina

ooo0O0ooo

Sanosuke cerró los ojos.

Esta noche iba a dormir como un bendito, se dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sayo que se esparcían sobre su pecho. Le gustaba sentir su cálida respiración y la forma en que el cuerpo de la chica se amoldaba al suyo, le gustaba que rostro tuviera una apariencia más serena y saludable que la de todos los días.

Todo había empezado cuando se acabaron las palomitas con un inocente juego de cosquillas mientras veían aquella vieja película de aventuras que habían alquilado para esa noche, que hubieran terminado jugando a los exploradores en su cama...esa era otra historia.

El teléfono sonó una vez más...tenía ganas de desconectarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba repitiendo el patrón una y otra vez. Tres tonos y colgaban, tres y colgar.

- ¡la clave! – dijo levantándose de golpe

- ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo Sayo entre sueños

- me temo que si – dijo haciendo que Sayo se volviera con cuidado y cubriéndola con la sábana. apenas si acertó a ponerse una muda que había quedado en el piso y corrió al teléfono.

- ¿diga?

- Cabeza de pollo

- ah... Missy...eres tú

- ¡llevo horas buscándote!

- ¿sucedió algo malo?

- necesito de tu ayuda

- ¿tiene que ser en este preciso instante?

- si

- es que... estoy ocupado, tu sabes

Escuchó una voz del otro lado y una maldición.

- Cabeza de pollo, ahórrate las explicaciones que no quiero oír, Aoshi está en problemas

- ¿dónde estás Missy?

- ¿tienes donde apuntar?

- espera – dijo rebuscando en la mesilla del teléfono – listo...

- anota, la dirección es...

Un par de minutos después Sanosuke regresó corriendo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Sano?

- emergencia familiar, Aoshi está en problemas

- ¿el mismo Aoshi?

-si.. ya sabes , chico listo, con copas de más , no quiere preocupar a la familia

- son muy unidos

- algo así - dijo Sano mientras iba de un lado a otro

- ¿qué hora es?

- es de madrugada

- ¡por kami! –dijo cubriéndose con la sábana

Sano le dio un beso en la frente y siguió buscando su ropa por todas partes.

- escucha... ya encontraremos una buena explicación para justificarnos con tu hermano, si quieres esperarme no tardo más que un par de horas, si no... lo entenderé, pero esto es una emergencia familiar

- esta bien

- estás en tu casa – dijo lanzándole un objeto

Sayo lo atrapó en el aire. Era un duplicado de la llave del apartamento. Ella sonrió. Sano pasó frente al espejo, se acomodó rápidamente el cabello, tomó su cartera, las llaves y salió precipitadamente del apartamento.

ooo0O0ooo

Megumi había perdido la cuenta de lo que había tomado, pero no importaba, todo iba a parar a la cuenta de _la momia_.

Se sentía feliz, algo mareada y tenía un poco de sueño. Después de una larga semana de exámenes, prácticas y cosa que solo quería olvidar merecía estar en la fiesta del cumpleaños de una de las amigas de Yumi.

Ella seguía bebiendo como si el alcohol fuera agua. Hace unas horas se había acercado a ella Tekeda, ella previó sus negras intenciones y lo mandó al infierno, de donde nunca debería de haber salido. Acto seguido, se hizo el ofendido y se largó con la primera chica que vio. Megumi brindó a su salud y siguió celebrando. Una mano se posó en su hombro , ella se volteó bruscamente.

- Kitsune, es hora de irnos

- ¿Qué hacessss ahí cabeza de Pollo?, no sabía que fueras amigo de la del cumpleaños

- nos vamos

- ¿por qué? me estoy divirtiendo

- emergencia familiar

- si es por el bebé de Okón todavía le falta un mes y medio..., que nohaga mas escándalos

- se trata de tu hermana

- ¡que le pasó a Misao! – dijo sintiendo que la bebida se le bajaba de golpe

- ella nos esta apoyando, pero necesita de tu ayuda

- ¡que pasa con ella! – dijo tomando de la solapa a Sanosuke

- es que Aoshi...

- entonces no importa – dijo sentándose y tomando una copa más de golpe

Sanosuke tuvo que quitarle la botella y dársela al mesero que pasaba.

- si importa

- ¡no me digas que se puso a beber por su culpa!

- no sabía que fuera su estilo...mas bien parece el tuyo

- si viniste a insultarme...márchate

- te necesitan , pero sobria

- estoy sobria

- si claro y yo soy _Emmett Cullen_

- ¿quién?

- olvídalo _Rosalie_, cariño, vámonos de aquí.

- ¡de que demonios estás hablando!

- olvídalo y salgamos de aquí.

Sano tuvo bastante trabajo con sacar a Kitsune del sitio de la fiesta, apenas si se podía mantener en pie y el alcohol empezaba a transpirar por sus poros. Lo habían dejado pasar porque tenía conocidos y les había dicho que la familia de Megumi. En el automóvil llevaba unas bolsa en la guantera, lo primero que hicieron fue detenerse en un restaurante de comida rápida hindú, donde Sano pidió para su acompañante un paquete del curry mas picante que encontró y un café bien cargado.

Cuando regresaron al auto Megumi parecía mas sobria, Sano había puesto la música a todo volumen y ella terminó apagando de golpe la canción, no era necesario escuchar a todo volumen _Rehab_ de Amy Winehouse.

- ¿se puede saber como supiste que estaba ahí?

- digamos que te encontré gracias a Missy

- condenada enana chismosa

- Al parecer Aoshi le comentó que no te podía encontrar y ella movió cielo, tierra y mar para que nos ayudes

- ¿en que los voy a ayudar?

- los onni tuvieron problemas y no pueden ser atendidos en el hospital

- pero si yo apenas estoy en el primer semestre de medicina...

- pero tienes bastante práctica con el tipo de heridas

- ¿las de siempre?

- si

- debí suponerlo... siempre soy la misma ficha en su tablero

- saber curar es un don

- si, en especial en familias como la mía

- como las nuestras

- si... olvidé que ustedes también son del club

- ya ves...

Sanosuke abrió la ventana y tomó la desviación hacia la zona de la casa de seguridad de los Onni. Era un sitio más o menos normal, que pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de cualquier otro mortal, parecía uno más de los apartamentos de clase media donde generalmente las madrugadas eran silenciosas, porque sus ocupantes solo esperaban la salida del sol para trabajar como relojitos en la rutina de la semana.

- ese olor – dijo Megumi

- ¿Cuál olor?

- ese...

- ¿notaste que transpiras el alcohol?

- no... huele a perfume...

- será el tuyo...

- huele a _Elle-she..._

- no se nada de perfumes

- si... está de moda...un momento, tú eres el que hueles a perfume...

Dijo acercándose a él. Sanosuke sintió que un cosquilleo corría cuando sintió que su aliento estaba cerca de su cuello. Hizo un gesto para que se alejara, lo cual Megumi hizo de inmediato.

- ¿si? – dijo moviendo un poco la nariz hasta que distinguió el aroma - ummm... vaya

- no me digas, te acostaste con tu amiga

- no... con un gato

- no sabía que eras dado a la zoofilia

- Kitsune... – dijo agarrando con fuerza el volante – yo no te pregunto con quien y con cuantos te acuestas

- solo con un par...pero no sentí nada

- Megumi...en serio, no quiero saber de tu vida privada...

- bueno, todos necesitamos desahogar esas energías nocturnas

- ¡¡Megumi!!

- bien , bien , no me digas, no quiero saber detalles... ¡vaya!...ya te habías tardado

- ¡como que ya te habías tardado!

- era cuestión de tiempo

Sano quería matarla. Si no fuera por que la necesitaba su hermano, en ese preciso instante la pondría patitas en la calle para que dejara de meterse en su vida, ¿con qué derecho?

- oye cabeza de pollo

- dime Kitsune

- ¿y ocuparon condón?

- querida – dijo estacionando el coche – hemos llegado, será mejor que te apresures , hace horas que te esperan

- Sano...

- Megumi...no tienes derecho alguno de preguntarme sobre mi vida privada, es cosa mía

- que susceptible – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- y si, si lo utilicé

- menos mal... eso demuestra que hay algo de materia gris en tu microscópico cerebro de pollo

ooo0O0oooo

Misao ayudó a preparar el desayuno del grupo, se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a los Onni de su manera, le hubiera gustado tener tantos conocimientos de anatomía y medicina como su hermana, pero eso no era lo suyo. Al menos lo básico que tenía de primeros auxilios había servido de primer momento. Había ayudado a limpiar y restañar heridas, sabía como entablillar un dedo, poner agua oxigenada al más irritable de los chicos de la banda y platicar con ellos de cosas agradables mientras ayudaba a sacar astillas de las heridas.

Tan pronto como hizo su aparición Megumi se hizo cargo de la situación, apestaba a alcohol cuando llegó, pero lo hizo a tiempo para corregir la forma en que estaba vendando Misao la mano de Beshimi. Se encargó de las heridas de Hyottoko .

Sanosuke no se quedó mucho tiempo, acordó con Aoshi que él el le llamaría a su madre y le diría que se había quedado a dormir en su casa después de una noche de copas. Le dijo que tenía que llegar apestando a cigarro y alcohol, tal como Megumi, que era el mejor ejemplo de una noche de alcohol y desenfrenos. Misao rodó los ojos cuando sintió que se avecinaba el siguiente _round _entre un pollo y un zorro. Pero eso no sucedió, Sano se despidió rápidamente de todos y regresó a su apartamento antes de que el sol empezara a iluminar el horizonte.

Misao se quedó dormida en uno de los sillones, había sido una noche muy larga y su cuerpo tenía límites y le cobraba la cuenta llegada la hora. Hannya le pasó una sábana y Megumi siguió curando a los otros miembros con lo poco o mucho que podía hacer. Limpió, cosió, entablilló y regañó a todos por igual.

Cuando eran cerca de las siete de la mañana las cosa se veían un poco mejor. Misao había dejado café en cantidades suficientes para despertar a los Onni y a su hermana. Había masa para hacer crepas, que no había tenido tiempo de hacer porque se había quedado dormida.

Por consenso, decidieron que tenían que sacar cuanto antes a Misao de ese sitio y poco antes de las siete de la mañana, Aoshi había salido con la más pequeña de las hermanas durmiendo en sus brazos, mas tarde regresaría para acompañar a la mayor a la casa y dar un punto más de crédito a la coartada que le daría a Saitou. Afortunadamente había estado muy oscuro y habían dado muchas vueltas para llegar a su escondite, pero previendo cualquier cosa, bien sabían que Misao era curiosa y muy lista, decidieron que había llegado el momento de empacar para mudarse de nuevo.

Nadie debía de sospechar.

No podían poner en peligro a nadie más

Su misión era un secreto, cumplirla y salir vivos era su objetivo.

ooo0O0ooo

Aoshi llegó al dojo Kamiya con Misao dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Salió del automóvil, movió con cuidado a la chica de ojos aguamarina, la cual automáticamente se asió a su cuello como cuando era más pequeña. El perfume de sus cabellos, el olor a tabaco, medicinas y sudor le llegaron de golpe. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta como pudo

Tocó la puerta y un despierto Himura le abrió la puerta y lo observó sorprendido.

- Humura, que bueno que eres tú

- ¿Shinomori?

- necesitamos una cortada para Misao

- ¿coartada? – dijo dejándolos pasar y cerrando la puerta rápidamente

- si

- ayer salió precipitadamente de la fiesta donde estaba para ir a ayudarme, no era mi intención involucrarla, pero las cosas se dieron así

Quien sabe que millones de ideas cruzaron por la mente de Kenshin en esos momentos. Hasta que vio el labio de Aoshi y la venda en su mano.

- en la fiesta se peleó con Seta y creo que terminaron

- ya veo

- necesitamos que todos crean que vino a ver a Kaoru después de la pelea

- no será ningún problema, sígame, la dejaremos en el cuarto de huéspedes

- gracias...

Entraron a una habitación estilo tradicional y con mucho cuidado dejaron a Misao en el futón. Al final Aoshi acarició el cabello de la pequeña, Himura había salido de la habitación y él se quedó contemplándola un rato hasta que recordó que debía regresar a ver como estaban los demás.

- deberías quedarte al lado de Seta...solo así estarás segura

Misao se movió en sueños.

- pero me alegra que hayan terminado

Se levantó con cuidado y trató de ahogar el gesto de dolor que sentía, había recibido un par de patadas y su cuerpo apenas empezaba a sentir el dolor.

- Shinomori

- ¿si?

- yo le avisaré a Kaoru – donno

- se los agradezco

- esto es para ustedes – dijo extendiéndole un par de bolsas

- ¿Qué es esto?

- la bolsa mas grande trae unas cuantas cosas para desayunar

- no se hubiera molestado...

- la bolsa pequeña lleva pomadas para bajar la inflamación y vendas

- pero...

- tómelo como uno de los muchos favores que a lo largo de estos años he recibido pro parte de Sano y de Jiya

- pero...

- joven Okashira, no quiero saber en lo que están metidos, ni me interesa

Aoshi guardó silencio y por primera vez en todos estos años observó con atención a Himura.

- la mañana es agradable, creo que debe de apresurarse o su padre sospechará, que tenga un buen día – dijo acompañándolo a la puerta.

ooo0O0ooo

Sábado, doce del día.

Un par de ojos se abre y se encuentran con un techo que no esperaba. Se incorpora rápidamente.

- Lo hizo de nuevo... - después gritó a todo pulmón - ¡¡Te odio Aoshi Shinomori!!

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- Ya despertó - dijo Himura

En el dijo Kamiya... Kaoru suspiró.

- Ya era hora...

- Misao duerme mas que Urashima en el palacio de las tortugas

- Yahiko, 5000 veces la tercera y octava posisión

- pero Kaoruuuuu...

- el doble, debo de ir con Misao

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	13. Una vuelta a la tuerca

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Así que no me demande, solo hago este fic por diversión

Gracias por sus amables comentarios, en especial a : **_gabyhyatt_**, **_misao91_**, _**amary-san**_ y**_ HANNIA_**

* * *

**XIII**

_**Una vuelta a la tuerca**_

* * *

Misao había procurado evadirse del Aoyia tan pronto le fue posible. Tenía que terminar de arreglar la tarea de lengua extranjera, actualizar su blog... en fin, su madre estaba enfadada con ella desde hace días y había mucho que hacer en el restaurante, y ella tenía mucha tarea. Había escapado con su laptop en la bolsa de entrenamiento y había procurado encontrar un sitio tranquilo lejos de ahí.

Kaoru y Kenshin la había salvado al semana pasada, le había salvado la vida, porque su madre había empezado pensar lo peor hasta que se enteraron que había pasado la noche en el Dojo Kamiya. Que decir de la semana...las cosa no habían sido nada fáciles, no señor.

Para empezar Kam le había ido a reclamar por que había dejado a Sou en la fiesta, le había hecho ver hasta que punto infantil e irracionalmente se había comportado. en resumen, las que habían sido grandes amigas ahora estaban peleadas por que había terminado con Soujiro. A Misao le dolía, extrañaba su humor, sus conversaciones, pero había quedado claro que nada volvería a ser igual si ella no aceptaba volver con Seta.

Entró a una pequeña cafetería, pidió un café y unas galletas y se puso a escribir en su máquina como algunos de los otros clientes del lugar.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Y entonces el príncipe se convirtió en sapo_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: deprimida_

Terminé con Sou.

Quizá era algo inevitable, quizá debí sospecharlo cuando noté que pasábamos demasiado tiempo en silencio o que siempre terminábamos pelando por lo mismo. Creo que la brecha se hizo mas grande cuando los dos acordamos que habría un tema tabú que no se tocaría mientras estuviéramos juntos. Es fácil adivinarlo, tiene que ver con algo que se derrite por culpa del cambio climático. No especificaré más.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue la fiesta de la semana pasada, cuando por no se que motivos terminamos discutiendo por que yo me comportaba distante y fría con él. ¡Vamos!, que estuviera su lado no quería decir que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con las alabanzas que dirigía a sus amigos, en especial a la Momia, que en esos momentos se encontraba en otra celebración. Creo que me pasé, que quizá no debí decirlo, pero solté un comentario irónico y empezamos a pelear, Kam trató de mediar, fue inútil, terminamos mandándonos mutuamente a los infiernos.

El fin de semana fue largo, traté de evitara toda costa el teléfono y el correo. Si pensaba que yo iba a disculparme estaba muy equivocado. Hasta el lunes resentí los efectos de mi decisión, cuando llegué a clases noté que las cosas parecían diferentes, que todos me observaban de una manera distinta. Poco después supe que Kam había llegado antes, se había encontrado con Sou y que nuestra ruptura era el drama de la semana.

En pocas palabras, mi vida se ha vuelto más caótica. La gente que estaba a mi lado ha empezado a cerrar filas y otros se han apartado. Kaoru me apoya en todas y cada una de mis decisiones, me ha defendido a capa y espada de los que se empeñan que yo debo de ser la culpable de todo, es una gran amiga y eso que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado.

Kam esta furiosa conmigo, ahora no me habla, me culpa de la ruptura, me reclamó que todo lo que hizo por ayudarme había sido en vano, que no se valorar a alguien de la talla de Sou- kun, que él se merece alguien mejor que si sepa valorar todo lo que hace, que es un sol que... cosas por el estilo que solo hicieron que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me siento, pero no hay marcha atrás. Creo que terminar fue lo mejor... lo mas sano...al menos eso creo.

¿Y Sou?... bueno, Sou ha mostrado una faceta fría y orgullosa detrás de su eterna gentil mirada.

Sinceramente lo desconozco, parece que una máscara se hubiera roto y por fin mostrara su verdadera cara. Y la verdad es que me sorprende que no la haya visto antes, quizá no la quería ver. no lo sé, esto no debería de estar pasando o quizá hace tiempo debía pasar.

Pero no quiero pensar en eso... dentro de un mes es el primer examen de admisión para una de las universidades a las que quiero entrar. Tengo trabajo con el equipo de artes marciales y un montón de cosas como dirigente del consejo estudiantil...

Mi vida es un caos...

* * *

La mesera llegó con el café, hizo click en la parte que decía guardar como borrador.

Mordisqueó distraídamente una galleta y empezó a beberlo poco a poco mientras revisaba su texto. Su mente empezó a divagar y otra imagen apareció en su mente. Algo que en su menta parecía un sueño bizarro, donde ayudaba a los onni heridos después de una accidentada misión, ayudando a limpiar las heridas hasta que el agotamiento por el día, la fiesta y todo la habían derrotado.

ooo0O0ooo

Caminaba con un gesto indiferente por los locales. Había ido a ver uno de esos anuncios de apartamentos para universitarios en la zona desde el día en que llegó al medio día a su casa, se peleó horriblemente con su padre y le dijo que no tenía intención de vivir bajo el mismo techo. A toda respuesta, el lobo de Mibu le había arrojado el periódico y le había dicho que tenía dos semanas para desparecer de su vista.

Él no se había inmutado, había tomado el diario e inmediatamente se había puesto a revisar sus opciones...recibía parte de dinero de la herencia de su madre mensualmente, con eso equilibraba para sus gastos habituales, ahorraba otra parte y recibía una discreta compensación por sus servicios al Aoyia.

Ahora tendría que sacrificar la parte ahorrada y modificar un poco su estilo de vida. No era tan malo, le daría mas libertad, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba la forma en que cambiaría su vida. Llevaba días observando varios sitios, pero hasta el momento quizá el penúltimo le convenía, era un sitio tranquilo, gris y el alquiler no estaba nada mal. Quizá regresara con el propietario para apartar y pagar por adelantado, le pediría ayuda a los chicos... entonces reconoció su silueta. Quien no la iba a reconocer.

Iba peinada con su trenza y su eterno mechón de lado, vestía una de esas túnicas de moda de color azul y unos pantalones tipo pescador de color negro. En sus manos lucían unas pulseras que hacían juego con su atuendo y parecía muy concentrada en la pantalla de su pequeña computadora.

Debía de alejarse de ella, se lo había repetido muchas veces. Pero no podía, era inútil, por muy burda que fuera la comparación, se dijo, Misao ejercía en él parel mismo efecto que una lámpara para un insecto nocturno. Sabía que si se acercaba mucho podría quemarse...su voluntad cedió y entró con paso firme al local.

Una mesera se acercó para indicarle una mesa, pero él hizo un gesto vago y dijo que lo esperaban. Tomó aire, se sentía nervioso y avanzó hasta el sitio donde se encontraba la chica de ojos aguamarina. Cuando se sentó frente a ella, Misao levantó la vista asombrada.

- Aoshi sama...

- hola Misao...es... extraño encontrarte tan lejos del Aoyia

- ¿ah... si?

- ¿sucede algo malo?

Misao suspiró y apartó su vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

- es un día pesado en el restaurante y tenía que terminar mi tares

- te estoy interrumpiendo... – dijo con la intención de levantarse

- no, por favor... creo que alguien me debe una explicación.

La mesera que la atendía se acercó.

- ¿desean ordenar?

- otro capuchino frappé – dijo la pequeña de ojos aguamarina

- un té helado... ¿quieres algo más?

- ¿te quedarás un rato? – dijo mirándolo fijamente – o utilizarás otra de tus tácticas de evasión

- me quedaré

- un pastel de limón

- ¿y usted? – dijo la mesera

- lo mismo

- en un momento – dijo anotando y desapareciendo rápidamente

- ¿y bien?

- todo esta en orden, no tienes por que preocuparte

- se mudaron de nuevo

- sabíamos que nos buscarías

- siempre lo saben

- era obvio

- ¿tan predecible soy?

- me temo que sí

Misao hizo un gesto infantil de rabieta que bien conocía, pero en esta ocasión se contuvo.

- siempre me hacen lo mismo, siempre termino dormida

- esta vez no fui yo

- ¡pero la vez pasa da si!

- ¡sabe cuanto me angustio!

- tengo una idea

- es horrible despertar y no saber nada de ustedes...

- Hannya...

Misao apagó su máquina y la cerró. Cuando la mesera llegó con sus pedidos, Misao automáticamente tomó un poco de café. Necesitaba sentir el frío del hielo en su boca para poder tranquilizarse un poco. Los postres estaban intactos y estaban hermosamente decorados con una rodaja de limón artísticamente rizada.

- Hannya tienes sus obligaciones

- y tu debes terminar la escuela

- lo sé... pero odio que me dejen fuera

- es por tu bien

- si, claro...

- ¿es que no entiendes?

- no, no entiendo, no sé si seré muy tonta o que pasa, siempre es igual, me tratan como si fuera una niña de 6 años

- pero no lo eres

- si claro...

- lo sé desde el día en que empezaste a salir con Seta

- ¿Qué?

- si, aquel día que te llevó flores

Misao tomó un poco mas de su café, de pronto sentía que necesitaba más que nunca sentir el hielo, necesitaba mantenerse fría. Aoshi tomó un pedazo del postre.

- eso no tiene nada de especial

- si lo tiene

- ¿a si?

- te parecerá extraño, pero ese día te veías distinta

- ¿distinta?

- no sé, estaba acostumbrada a verte siempre con el uniforme de los onni o con...

- ¡es decir que solo notaste que había crecido cuando me viste con un nuevo _look!_ – dijo con un acento irritado

- no... – las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba, en su mente eran mucho más sencillas – no fue así...

- jamás imaginé... – dijo guardando su máquina en la bolsa

- Misao

- me siento tan tonta...

- no, estás malentendiendo todo

- esto es tan, pero tan...

Aoshi no soportó más, no podía dejarla hablar, eso iba a terminar mal. Entonces jugó su última carta, la tomó rápidamente del brazo, ella volteó, su mirada parecía dolida, él no pudo soportarlo y la atrajo hacia él, ella no opuso resistencia y terminó sentada a su lado.

No podía dejarla ir así sin más, tomó con cuidado su rostro y la besó, primero de forma delicada, ella parecía sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos, el temía lo peor hasta que ella empezó a corresponderle, primero de una forma lenta y después de una forma casi desesperada, sus manos pasaron de su rostro a su cuello, su torso... Se separaron por un momento cuando recordaron que se encontraban en un sitio público. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas.

- ¡por Kami! –exclamó

- Misao...

- ¿que fue todo esto?

- yo... – empezó a decir el

- esto es... es...

- ¿es? – dijo preocupado

- ¿podemos repetirlo?

- ¿quieres?

- y todavía lo preguntas...

ooo0O0ooo

Megumi se moría de vergüenza y no estaba segura del motivo.

Quien sabe que cosas le habría dicho a Sanosuke el día que fue a sacarla para ayudar a los onni, que él la veía con un gesto de reprobación. Lo sentía en su mirada, la conocía muy bien. Tenía recuerdos de una pelea, risas y un Sanosuke muy molesto que se despedía de ella con un portazo.

Genial.

Había arruinado toda una vez más.

Para colmo de males Yumi estaba molesta por que había desaparecido de la fiesta sin avisar, ella había tratado de disculparse diciendo que habían ido por ella, que así había acordado con su madre, pero era inútil y las cosas habían empeorado por que su hermanita había terminado con Soujiro.

Bajó la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en repasar una vez más el libro que tenía enfrente, en un par de horas tenía otro examen teórico y mas tarde iría a una práctica, se supone que para eso había bajado a la cafetería, se había comprado un té verde con un toque de menta, pero ni así había podido concentrarse.

- ¿Megumi Takani?

- ¿si? – dijo levantando la vista

- hola, quizá no me recuerdas...

- tu cara me parece familiar

- soy Shougo de Amakusa, el hermano de Sayo

- ¡ah!, el chico que la fue a recogerla al centro comercial

- si

- que gusto

- no nos conocemos mucho, pero esto te sonará extraño...

- pues, en realidad...

- no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, se que estas estudiando y seré breve

- ¿si?

- ¿es cierto que tú, Sanosuke y mi hermana se fueron a celebrar el fin de semana?

- pues si... estuvimos bebiendo un rato, de hecho me fueron a sacar de la fiesta de una amiga

- ya veo

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- oh , no... es que me extrañaba que mi hermana no llegara a casa

- uy que pena... debimos llamar

- ya lo creo...

- pareces una buena chica

- bueno... unas cervezas de más...no es tan malo, ¿o si?

- mi hermana esta tomando medicamentos

Megumi abrió los ojos como plato.

- por Kami, de haberlo sabido...

- sabes lo que significa, estudias medicina...

- si

- ha mejorado mucho con los métodos de Genzai y no quiero que le pase nada, es mi única hermana

- no volverá a suceder – dijo muy seria

- eso espero... bueno, fue agradable platicar con una chica tan lista como tú, espero que podamos platicar en mejores circunstancias

- si...lo mismo digo

Tan pronto el hermano de Sayo se alejó, automáticamente sacó su _blackberry_ y tecleó un mensaje a Sanosuke. No sabía como habían terminado metida en una mentira de aquellas... habría una buena razón y lo último que quería en ese momento eran problemas. Ahora que lo pensaba...no tenía idea de que mal padecía Sayo.

ooo0O0ooo

Habían terminando compartiendo los postres, no se explicaba cual había sido el detonante, pero por primera vez en la caótica semana se había sentido inmensamente feliz.

Todavía habían paseado un poco, los árboles que daban paso al otoño caían y tapizaban de café, rojo, anaranjado y amarillo las calles. Lo había acompañado a ver un apartamento al que quería mudarse, quizá era la plática más larga que había tenido con él desde que tuviera memoria.

No habían tocado el tema de los onni o las misiones, eso debía mantenerse aparte y por un momento habían disfrutado de su compañía y del espectacular paisaje de otoño. Se habían despedido en la estación de trenes, había sido una despedida larga y triste. Ella sabía que mientras él estuviera en la misión sería muy difícil verse para disfrutar de su compañía.

Misao llegó a casa entre las nubes y el desconcierto finalmente había besado al cubo de hielo, corrección, él la había besado, al menos había comprobado que no era tan frío como quería aparentarlo.

Saludó a Okina y al resto y se escabulló a su habitación diciendo que todavía no terminaba su tarea, antes de que se les ocurriera mandarla al restaurante. En su habitación sacó su máquina, se miró en el espejo, sus ojos brillaban y se veía feliz, finalmente se puso frente a su escritorio y repasó lo que había escrito en la tarde. Simplemente agregó.

* * *

Besos con sabor a café y té helado

* * *

Se preguntó que si cada vez que tomara té recordaría esa tarde.

Sonó el teléfono. Ella maquinalmente llevó la mano al auricular.

- ¿diga?

- Missy... – escuchó entre sollozos

- ¿Kaoru?

- sucedió algo terrible

- ¿dónde estás?

- en el hospital

- ¿te pasó algo malo?

- no... es mi padre

- ¿qué pasa con él?, voy para allá...

- Misao, mi padre esta muy grave, los médicos dicen que quizá no pase de esta noche

- dime dónde están, voy con Okina

- es demasiado tarde, Kenshin está con los médicos...

- Kaoru... ¡dime dónde estás!

- en el Hospital General... en la parte de Urgencias... – dijo entre sollozos

- ¿y Yahiko?

- lo dejamos con las hermanas Sekihara

- no te muevas de ahí, voy en camino

Dicho esto guardó y apagó e la computadora, tomó bolsa, chamarra y corrió a donde Jiya se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

- ¡Jiya!

- Missy... ¿Qué horas son estas de salir?

- ha ocurrido algo muy grave, el papá de Kaoru está en urgencias

Okina parpadeó como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

- por favor Jiya, llévame, Kaoru está muy asustada, los médicos temen lo peor

Su abuelo se levantó ágilmente, avisó en la cocina que era una emergencia y salía con su nieta ,fue por las llaves del automóvil y salieron tan rápido como pudieron a la clínica.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, leña verde, filípicas…son bien recibidos y ayudan al crecimiento del fic y de la autora. XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	14. Something dark is coming

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión

Hay un fragmento de _I´m not that girl (reprise),_ pertenece al musical _Wicked _de Stephen Schwartz, basado en el libro de Gregory Maguire, aclaro que no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer sus amables reviews, en especial a _**HANNIA**_, _**Misao91**_, _**Mari8876**_, y _**Amary-san**_.

_Parafraseando a alguien más_

* * *

**XIV**

**Something dark is coming...**

* * *

Misao acercó a su máquina. Llevaba el cabello suelto, sus ojos tenían marcadas unas ojeras, se sentía cansada, faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera. Habían sido días muy difíciles y finalmente intentaría resumir las emociones que había experimentado.

_Tit de la entrada:_ Blanco

_Clas:_ Egoteca

_Mod:_ apenada

El exterior es blanco.

Primero fue viento que terminó por llevarse las hojas que quedaban, despues lluvia, granizo, aguanieve y finalmentese presentó la primera nevada que cubrió el exterior con su manto.

La verdad es que cayó antes de lo esperado y arrasó con todo a su paso.

Es un color bonito, me gustaba, porque me recordaba los trajes de novias occidentales que se ven en las tiendas que tanto le gustan a Kam...

* * *

Misao cruzó los brazos y empujó la computadora, hizo memoria, con la primera nieve se fueron muchas cosas. La primera fue la alegría: según la versión oficial, el padre de Kaoru y su padre habían sido invitados a participar en una exhibición en un _dojo_ que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, el Sr. Kamiya iba año con año, Kenshin se había quedado con Yahiko, que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y no los había acompañado pese a lo mucho que insistió.

Abordaron un camión que los llevaría a la estación de trenes mas cercana, Kaoru contó que eran como las nueve de la noche cuando un grupo de jóvenes se subieron a la altura de los cines. Parecían normales, eran unos cinco que venían bromeando, más jóvenes que Kaoru, como de la edad de Yahiko, por los gritos que se daban no les había gustado mucho la película, después una señora con su pequeño y un oficinista, el padre de Kaoru le cedio el asiento a la señora para quedarse al lado de su hija.

Todavía conversaron sobre las cosas que habían pasado en la tarde, lo feliz que le hacía hacer esos intercambios, las ganas que tenía de regresar al año siguiente, e incluso empezó a planear que llevaría a Yahiko, a Yutaro y cuando mejoraran un poco más, organizarían algo más grande, quizá un torneo…

Entonces la pesadilla se desató.

Tan pronto pasaron el puente que quedaba cerca de la estación, los jóvenes se cubrieron con las capuchas de sus chamarras, sacaron armas, el líder dio órdenes, uno de ellos amenazó al conductor y al resto a los pasajeros. Acto seguido desviaron la dirección del camión, les gritaron que les dieran sus objetos de valor si no querían morir, llevaron el vehículo a una zona que se veía oscura, las luces estaban muy lejos.

En el hospital Kaoru comentó entre sollozos, que a veces era un poco miedosa, pero que esa forma de experimentar el miedo era completamente distinta a lo que había sentido antes, su padre se quedó a su lado con la intención de protegerla, hubo más gritos y amenazas, al chico de atrás le arrebataron su celular con lujo de violencia, al resto dinero, las pocas joyas que llevaban, celulares, i-pods...el señor de al lado corrió mucha suerte, pues ocultó su teléfono en la manga de su traje y se quedó quieto.

De pronto todo se les fue de las manos, el pequeño empezó a sollozar con fuerza y sonó un disparo. El impacto le habría dado a Kaoru, su padre se interpuso, la sangre salió a borbotones de la herida. Los jóvenes huyeron tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que las cosas habían salido mal.

Después todo se volvió confuso, hubo quien trató de auxiliarlos, hubo quien corrió a la casa más cercana y aporreó la puerta pidiendo ayuda. Fue inútil, el señor Kamiya se desangraba, cuando llegó la ambulancia los paramédicos se apresuraron a trasladarlo al hospital, Kaoru estaba en shock y una de las personas que había estado en el camión, el hombre que estaba a su lado logró, sacarle el teléfono de su casa y comunicarse con Himura.

Tan pronto como Kenshin estuvo al tanto de lo que pasaba se hizo cargo de la situación, dejó a Yahiko en casa de Tae, sacó el auto de la familia y aceleró al hospital. Todavía llegó poco antes de que el señor Kamiya perdiera la conciencia, intercambiaron unas frases, luego llamó a Kaoru. Para el momento en que Okina y ella llegaron al hospital había entrado en estado de coma, el abuelo de Misao llamó inmediatamente al lobo de Mibu, ya tenía conocimiento de el incidente, Cho se encargaba de interrogar a los que habían presenciado el incidente y tenían que testificar, _el lobo de Mibu _se presentó en el hospital horas mas tarde, uno de los médicos y enfermeras le tuvieron que recordar en numerosas ocasiones que no podía fumar en ese lugar.

Por la madrugada el señor Kamiya dejó de existir.

El funeral tuvo lugar algunos días después, fue necesario hacerle la autopsia reglamentaria, llenar formularios y hacer toda esa serie de trámites que a Kaoru apenas si acertaba a comprender. Las últimas hojas de otoño se fueron con el señor Kamiya. La ceremonia fue presidida por Kaoru y Yahiko, ella no dejaba de llorar y Kenshin se tuvo que hacer cargo de casi todos los trámites. Casi toda la escuela, numerosos familiares, amigos y conocidos asistieron al sitio para rendir homenaje al señor Kamiya.

Lo mas extraño fueron las flores que brotaban entre las tumbas del monasterio donde fueron a incinerarlo, eran pequeñas, anaranjadas, sin aroma, de pétalos lisos y llamativos, su corola era negra. Muchos de los que asistieron al lugar cortaron las flores para llevárselas a casa, de lejos ejercían un alto contraste entre el ambiente donde había muchos con trajes blancos tradicionales y jóvenes vestidos de negro como el carbón, portando una flama anaranjada en las manos.

Aoshi se enteró por casualidad del funeral, en el sitio se encontró con sus padres, su madrastra lo abrazó y su padre lo ignoró. Kamatari también asistió, así como Soujiro y su hermana. Fue incómodo encontrarlos, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, es bueno que todavía consideren a Kaoru, Kamatari trató de darle unas palabras de consuelo, por un momento se hizo la paz, pero duró unos instantes. A Misao le dirigieron un gélido saludo y una mirada reprobadora, ni modo, así son las cosas, se retiraron después de que consideraron que habían cumplido con su obligación ante la sociedad.

Los padres de Misao llegaron a presentar los respetos, su madre se fue discretamente acabando el oficio, Jiya tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo, los otros miembros no habían podido venir porque estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas, había trabajo que hacer en el restaurante, porque por esas temporadas, un grupo de empresarios apartaba el Aoyia para celebrar su aniversario, era una venta segura y debían de ser atendidos a cuerpo de reyes.

Megumi y Sanosuke discutieron para variar, Sano pareció sorprenderse de algo que ella dijo, Kitsune no se veía de muy buen humor, como necesitaban tener una larga charla lejos de ahí y cuando menos lo esperé no los encontré, esperaba poder irme con ellos a casa. Mi padre en cambio se unió a los que dijeron que al señor Kamiya le faltaba un buen brindis con el mejor sake de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo reunió a un pequeño grupo que quedó de ir a un sitio cercano a beber por la memoria del señor Kamiya.

Cuando a Kaoru le entregaron la urna con cenizas, solo quedamos unos cuantos . Al parecer Kenshin se hará cargo de ellos, a Kao le faltan unos meses para hacerse mayor de edad y de momento no creo que pueda hacerse cargo de todo como es debido, es demasiado y ella está muy afectada. Yahiko está inconsolable, pero trata de ser fuerte, porque los ojos de su hermana están arrasados por las lágrimas y solo ha acertado a llorar en los brazos de Himura.

Me sentía impotente, todavía me quedé un rato más en el lugar y después decidí regresar a casa, a las afueras del templo me encontré con Aoshi, él me pasó su brazo y yo me aferré a él con fuerza, para sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo en ese maldito frío. Que irónico, quien iba a decir que podía hallar calor en un _cubo de hielo_.

Lo necesitaba, porque no pude derramar una lágrima en el funeral, no se por que, pero no pude. Terminamos caminando por las calles de la vez pasada, todavía no anochecía, tenía tiempo y nadie esperaba que regresara antes de las nueve a casa.

-Misao, ¿quieres que tomemos algo?

- no...no me siento con ánimos

- ¿quieres hablar?

- las palabras no me salen

- ¿te gustaría ir a otro sitio?

- hace frío...todavía no quiero regresar a casa, hay mucho que hacer, pero no estoy con ánimos, acaba de pasar un funeral, no entiendo como a mi madre no le afecta

- quizá porque no conocía al Señor Himura

- tal vez

- hace mucho frío, probablemente haya nieve antes de tiempo

- así que termina el otoño terminará antes, ¿el calentamiento global?

- así parece

- que tonterías digo

- Misao, podemos ir a ver como quedó el apartamento

- ¿el que viste hace unos días?

- si, después de que te dejé en la estación me decidí y fuí a firmar el contrato, ya pagué tres meses por adelantado

- ¿no fue un poco impulsivo?

Aoshi se encogió de hombros y besó su cabello, ella lo abrazó.

- tal vez

- pero a veces vale la pena

- sip…

- ¿entonces?

- vamos

- ¿esta segura?

- si, quiero verlo antes que nadie...

- lamento decepcionarte, los onni se adelantaron

- ¿te ayudaron con la mudanza?

- era mas barato que contratar una

- cierto

Caminamos unas calles más y llegamos a la entrada de un edificio, el sacó sus llaves y entramos, subimos unas cuantas escaleras. Cuando llegamos a una puerta con el numero 34 se detuvo y sacó dos llaves para abrir las cerraduras.

ooo0O0ooo

En un café, a unas cuadras del templo, Megumi y Sanosuke habían entrado porque había empezado a helar, el cielo estaba encapotado y el sitio parecía acogedor. Pidieron una mesa en un sitio apartado y empezaron a discutir como solo un pollo y un zorro saben hacerlo.

- ¡se puede saber en que lío me metiste!

- no fue para tanto

- ¡como de que no!... ¡hubieras visto a su hermano!

- no pensé...

- ¿alguna vez lo haces?

- ¡Kitsune!

Un mesero se acercó con una bandeja de café hirviente y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, pensó que quizá era una pareja de novios que estaban pasando por un mal momento y por experiencia sabía que lo prudente era la distancia.

- Meg, nos atrapó con la guardia baja

- si claro y yo pago los platos rotos

- pensé que era lo mínimo que podías hacer

- ¿qué?

- así... además sabes que eres una persona hasta cierto punto respetable

- ¡como que hasta cierto punto!

- bueno, no me interesa con cuantos tipos te acuestas...

- ¿perdón?

- tu lo dijiste aquel día

Megumi se quedó fría.

- eso no viene al caso

- me debías una

- _me debías una_ – lo remedó

- ...de muchas otras

La chica se llevó una mano a su cabello, observó la azucarera, en su rostro se dibujó una extraña sonrisa, Sanosuke se sintió incómodo, detestaba que hiciera eso, porque era difícil leer en su rostro lo que le esperaba

- cabeza de pollo

- dime kitsune

- ¿que padece Sayo?

- Leucemia

Megumi calló, cerró los ojos y se llevó maquinalmente la taza a la boca, Sanosuke la observó tratando inútilmente de descifrar lo que pensaba. Su largo cabello caía a los lados, bajo su abrigo negro llevaba el uniforme blanco que utilizaban todos los su facultad.

El silencio se hizo, entre los dos, se escuchaban las voces de otros comensales, las tazas y cubiertos chocaban y al fondo, una chica con uniforme de un liceo cercano puso una melodía en la máquina y empezó a cantar para sus amigas que la esperaban en al mesa de al lado, a Megumi le chocó el estribillo.

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her so…**_

_**I'm not that girl...**_

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sanosuke estaba confundido.

- lo siento, ha sido un día...pesado y luego el funeral...

- Kitsune...

- Megumi sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y sacó un billete de su cartera y lo dejó en la mesa.

- no me siento bien, quiero ir a casa

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- no – dijo levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo

- Meg, yo...

Ella le dirigió una mirada que el no alcanzó a descifrar.

- adiós, cabeza de pollo

ooo0O0ooo

El apartamento era uno más de la zona, pequeño y agradable, con esos sitios comunes que lo caracterizan, todavía había muchas cajas apiladas en lo que sería el estudio, libros, supuso Misao. En la salita había desempacado su computadora y algunos de los libros estaban sobre los libreros, se asomó por la ventana del comedor. El dueño anterior había dejado las cortinas, quizá fuera necesario cambiarlas, la vista no era espectacular, daba a otros edificios de apariencia similar y la ventana de la habitación daba a la calle. Nada en especial.

- mi padre no dijo nada, pero no me quise traer los muebles... quizá conserve el sencillo estilo tradicional.

- es un sitio agradable

- ¿té?

- por favor

Aoshi había puesto una tetera que empezó a sonar unos minutos después y el corrió por el agua, después llevó a la pequeña mesita del comedor la tetera y unos vasos de cerámica. Uno era negro con un borde rojo y el otro rojo con borde negro, parecían antiguos, Misao los examinó con interés y pensó que a su padre le encantarían.

- es un juego muy bonito

- perteneció a mi madre...estaba entre las cosas que rescaté de la bodega

- ¿Cuál bodega?

- la bodega donde mi padre envió todas sus cosas hace muchos años

- es de muy buen gusto

- dicen que la heredó de su abuelo...un famoso maestro de la ceremonia del té

- entonces el gusto viene de familia

- supongo

- ¿extrañas a tu madre?

- algo, casi no tengo recuerdos...

Parecía incómodo y renuente a abordar un tema espinoso.

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- eso creo

Pero Aoshi no e creyó, sabía que tenía los ojos hundidos y su mirada no brillaba como siempre.

- Misao

- me siento tan enojada, tan impotente...no hay nada que pueda hacer por Kaoru

- si puedes, apoyarla en estos momentos

- siento tanta rabia, tanta...

- déjalo ir, o te hará daño

- no es fácil

- lo sé

- pudo haber sido cualquiera...

- lo sé – dijo sentándose a su lado

Misao tomó un trago. El reloj sonó, las 7 de la noche, el cielo se veía más oscuro que antes.

- tu apartamento es muy agradable...pero se hace tarde y debo regresar antes de que se preocupen por mi

- entonces te llevo

- no te preocupes, se cuidarme

- insisto

- Aoshi... , hay cosas que quiero pensar en el camino a casa

- pero solo traes el abrigo sobre el uniforme

- no importa, ya me las arreglaré

- esta bien...

- puedo defenderme el Aoyia no queda muy lejos, vengo preparada – dijo mostrándole el pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus cuchillos.

- entonces no insistiré

Misao se levantó, tomó su abrigo, su mochila y salió. El viento frío la golpeó y sus mejillas lo resintieron. Se despidió de Aoshi con un rápido beso y se alejó del lugar. De pronto notó que algo estaba mal, escuchaba pisadas, alguien al seguía. Aceleró el paso y entró a la primera tienda que vio .Vio pasar de largo la figura de una chica delgada, pálida, con el mismo abrigo largo y negro que ostentaba el escudo del uniforme de su escuela, cabello corto y negro que sobresalía bajo un sombrero muy llamativo.

- Kamatari... – murmuró – pero... ¿que desde cuando me vendrá siguiendo?

- ¿en que puedo ayudarle señorita? – dijo la empleada

- yo... yo quería ver uno de esos dijes de color azul que se llevan con un listón...

- tiene muy buen gusto... pase por aquí...

A la pequeña de ojos aguamarina no le quedó más remedio que comprar el collar que le indicó a la señorita y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Al llegar al Aoyia, parecía que todos estaban muy ocupados, Okina era el anfitrión y su madre se encargaba de que todo saliera perfecto. Nadie reparó de su llegada.

ooo0O0ooo

Megumi estaba encerrada en su habitación cuando supo que Misao había llegado. Afuera se desataban la primera nevada y ella se sentía mal, no quería pensar en eso, no en esos precisos momentos. Cerró el libro que había intentado repasar, ya era tarde, al día siguiente tenía clases a primera hora. Preparó su mochila con la carpeta de apuntes y los libros del día, puso el despertador a la hora de siempre y se metió en su cama. Esperaba que el sueño le hiciera olvidar sus impresiones del día y que la sumiera en un sitio lejano que le hiciera olvidar todo.

ooo0O0ooo

Después del año regresó ante su eterna computadora, abrió el correo y encontró uno dentro de la categoría de urgentes. Reconoció inmediatamente el correo, era de Kamatari. El mensaje decía lo siguiente.

--

_Vaya Missy, ¿quién lo diría?_

_Te vi salir del apartamento del cubo de hielo._

_Felicidades, finalmente obtuviste lo que querías._

_Puedes irte al infierno. Sou-kun se merece algo mejor._

_Kamatari_

_--_

- ¡qué! – alcanzó a exclamar Misao

Abrió otro mensaje, de Soujiro...

--

_Ya me enteré_

_No lo puedo creerlo de ti. Me usaste para llegar a un objetivo más "elevado". El lunes toda la escuela lo sabrá, no te molestes en bloquearme, yo ya lo hice. Con las personas no se juega, no quiero saber de ti nunca más._

_S. Seta_

_--_

¿serán capaces de...? – las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, no podía hablar con Kaoru, su hermana la odiaba... y el resto del Aoyia estaba demasiado ocupado para poner atención a su vida.

volvió a su entrada.

* * *

A partir de ahora no podré ver algo de ese color sin pensar en muerte, que es lo que representa ese color. La primera nieve, se llevó a quien no debió irse y con la primera nieve que se fue una parte de mí que creía ingenuamente en la bondad de la gente.

Besos con sabor a sal

* * *

Se sentía cansada y las lágrimas que no había derramado antes fluyeron sin parar.

ooo0O0ooo

Kaoru dormía después de haber llorado sin parar, Yahiko no podía conciliar el sueño, la nieve había dejado su primera campa en el exterior. Pensó que ese invierno sería más largo que los otros. Su madre había muerto cuando él nació, su padre había sido hijo único y sus abuelos habían pasado al más allá hace tanto que no recordaba mas que unas lejanas siluetas y unas sonrisas amables. Estaba solo en el mundo...el único que parecía cuidarlos tanto como si fuera de su familia era Kenshin, se preguntó si eso bastaría.

ooo0O0ooo

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Himura Kenshin apretaba con fuerza un papel.

--

_Battosai_

_Esto solo fue una advertencia. A la próxima no fallaremos._

_--_

Era su culpa, todo era su maldita culpa.

No podía escapar de su pasado, le pesaba como si fuera una loza.

Nada de lo que había pasado era accidental, conocía ese _modus operandi_ mejor que cualquier otro. Debió dejarlos hace tiempo, pero no pudo. De nuevo se equivocó y un inocente pagó por su culpa, igual que en el pasado... o peor. Esta vez no iba a huir, tenía se iba a quedar y les iba a hacer frente, debía de hacer cargo de Kaoru y Yahiko, porque no iba a permitir una muerte más. Tomó el encendedor, le prendió fuego al papel y dejó que las cenizas cayeran dentro del incensario. No iba a huir de nuevo, esta vez las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, leña verde, filípicas…son bien recibidos y ayudan al crecimiento del fic y de la autora. XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	15. La historia de un asesino

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Gran parte de este fic lo hice bajo la influencia de las lecturas de cierto libro de Gregory Maguire y un genial libro de Haruki Murakami. Así que no me demanden, solo hice este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a : **_gabyhyatt_**, _**misao89**_ , **_misao91_**, _**mari8876**_.

* * *

**XV**

_**La historia de un asesino**_

* * *

Omasu dejó que Misao pusiera su mano en su vientre. Faltaban cada vez menos días para el alumbramiento, ella y Shiro tenían todo casi listo. Misao se había presentado muy temprano con la excusa de que quería ayudarle a hacer la maleta para cuando llegara el momento de ir al hospital. Pero eso había pasado hace un par de horas, todo estaba listo y acomodado, desde la ropa nueva hasta el cobertor azul que le había regalado Okón en su última visita.

- ¿sabes si será sobrino o sobrina?

- no, aun no

- ya...

- lloraste toda la noche

- ¿se nota mucho?

- tus ojos se ven hinchados

Misao se alejó e instintivamente se levó una de sus manos al rostro.

- supongo que quieres hablar de eso, de lo contrario no hubieras venido tan temprano

- si

- ¿cuál es el problema?

- Kamatari y Soujiro

- ¿Kam y Sou-kun? – dijo extrañada

- me mandaron unos correos amenazándome

- ¿qué?

- Kam me siguió después del funeral

- ¿pelearon de nuevo?

- no... es que no estaba sola

- ¿con quién estabas?

- con Aoshi-sama

- ¿el cubo de hielo?

- pero eso no tiene nada de malo, se conocen y... ¡no!

- ¿no?

- ¿que estabas haciendo con el cubo de hielo?, se supone que él está muy ocupado en una misión

- los chicos están convalecientes...

- así que te enteraste de eso... debemos redoblar la vigilancia

- fue accidental... resulta que nos vimos en el funeral, peleó con su padre y se mudó de casa

- eso ya lo sabía

- bueno... caminamos un rato

- solo caminaron

- esta bien, lo abrazaba y nos besamos

- desde cuando

- desde hace poco

Okón la observó ceñuda, Misao nunca le ocultaba secretos, pero no se explicaba como podía haber ocultado algo así, tal vez lo hiciera por Okina, se dijo, _tanto ha insistido su abuelo en que Megumi y Aoshi estuvieran juntos, que no es capaz de decírselo_.

- y Kamatari los vio

- supongo, pero hacía mucho frío y terminamos en su apartamento

- ¡qué!

Misao se incorporó y muy tranquila dijo.

- no te espantes y no me mires de esa forma, no hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme

- pero dices que fuiste a su departamento

- si, quería conocerlo... pero al salir de ahí supe que alguien me seguía... era Kamatari...

- y apuesto lo que sucedió después

- si

- era previsible

- ¡qué!

- espera un momento – dijo poniéndose de pié

Misao observó como se alejaba, al poco rato regresó y le arrojó un objeto que atrapó con facilidad.

- úsalas

- ¿eh?

- vamos... no querrás hacerme tía-abuela antes de tiempo

- ¡¡qué!!

- no hagas tanto drama, se que hace años te derrites por culpa del cubo de hielo, solo digo que te pongas lista y no cometas barbaridades

- soy muy joven

- ¿y eso qué?...Aoshi no es un monje

- ¿Qué le sabes tú?

- Missy – dijo rápidamente – es hombre, no necesito saber gran cosa de él , la próxima vez me acompañarás al médico

Misao observó en silencio la caja de pastillas.

- ...Omasu

- ¿si?

- tengo miedo

- ¿de que tienes miedo?

- de que Kam y Sou me hagan daño

- ¿y tú vas a permitirlo?

- ¿qué?

- Misao, tu no hiciste nada malo, no debes de tener miedo

- pero los otros...

- podrán decir lo que quieran, tu sabes la verdad y no debes de temerles

- pero...

- si, un hombre celoso y vengativo y Kamatari no son una buena combinación

- ya lo creo

- debiste pensar eso antes de andar con Soujiro

- ¿entonces es mi culpa?

- no estoy diciendo eso...dados los antecedentes las cosas no van a ser fáciles, debes de ser más lista que ellos... ¿recuerdas esa plática de la _cólera caliente _y la _cólera fría_?

- ¿la Teoría de _Sarima?_

- si... debes de ser capaz de manejarlas y equilibrarlas para salir adelante

- mmm – dijo pensativa

- recuerda que siempre debes de ocupar el órgano más importante de tu cuerpo

- no me salgas con que el corazón

- no cariño, se que es muy importante, pero yo me refería a tu cerebro

ooo0O0ooo

- Kaoru dono...Yahiko-chan

- ¡que no soy pequeño!

Kenshin hizo un gesto amable e hizo que guardara silencio. Kaoru llevaba el cabello trenzado, los ojos un poco llorosos y se veía pálida, su hermano lo observaba con interés. Frente a cada uno de ellos había un vaso de arcilla y una tetera con té blanco.

- se que están pasando por un momento muy difícil y ha llegado el momento de que sepan la verdad

- ¿Cuál verdad? – dijo Kaoru extrañada

- yo no soy un simple cocinero y "amo de llaves"

- ¡lo sabía! – dijo Yahiko

- su padre me protegió y guardó mi secreto todos estos años

- ¿Cuál secreto? – repitió Kaoru

- ha llegado el momento en que sepan un poco de mi pasado

Kaoru y Yahiko se miraron y lo observaron con atención.

- ¿Hablarás por fin de la espada de filo invertido? - dijo el pequeño

- si

- bien... muero por saber como la obtuviste – dijo Yahiko emocionado

- pero creo que debo de empezar por lo básico...

_No tengo memoria de quienes fueron mis padres, las primeras cosas que recuerdo es que ayudaba a una vieja mujer en una cocina, no sé si habrá sido mi abuela, mi tía o que...y su nombre no importa. Vivíamos en pequeño poblado, apartados de todo, yo asistía a la escuela local y siempre tenía problemas porque era pequeño y débil. _

_Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un buen día, la mujer con quien vivía tuvo la ocurrencia de irse al más allá y después de sus funerales sus parientes hicieron un pequeño atado con algunas de mis cosas y me echaron del lugar._

_No tenía a donde ir, así que decidí irme de ahí, recuerdo que era verano, que tomé las pocas, pasé días terribles, pero tuve suerte, conocía a algunos chicos habituados a vivir en las calles, me uní a una pandilla hasta que conocí a alguien que me sacó de eso._

_Sucedió que intenté robar a la persona equivocada, para mi era una bagatela sin importancia, pero para esa persona debió significar mucho, porque no descansó hasta atraparme t tener de vuelta lo que había robado. Era un hombre molesto y cruel, pero en alguna parte de su interior parecía hasta cierto punto compasivo. Dijo que se cobraría lo que le había robado y que no me llevaría a la policía si trabajaba como su sirviente. Temía que me llevaran a la policía, los otros chicos habían dicho cosas horribles sobre su trato, pero ese no es el punto._

_Terminé sirviendo a ese hombre, vivía en una casa amplia y por ordenes suyas estaba siempre vigilado, él fumaba y bebía en exceso, por sus ademanes parecía alguien educado había días que se sentía inspirado y pasaba horas moldeando y horneando y detestaba que lo interrumpieran. De vez en cuando iban a visitarlo una joven con el uniforme de instituto, no supe porque lo hacía, ni me interesaba la historia que compartieran, pero cada que eso pasaba las cosa terminaban mal, bebía por días enteros, se iba de juerga y regresaba en una condición lamentable._

_Hasta que un día vio algo en mí. No se que fue y de buenas a primera decidió enseñarme la antigua disciplina que practicaba. La enseñanza no fue fácil, pero con los años aprendí mucho, me hice obstinado y orgulloso. Era un adolescente, estaba en una etapa crítica, no quería servirle de por vida, no me resignaba y las pocas personas que conocía fuera de ahí no eran las más recomendables._

_El asunto es que las cosas llegaron a tal punto que terminé retándolo a un duelo. El dijo que si lo vencía me dejaría ir. No lo pensé dos veces, me lancé contra él, creo que no esperaba que realmente lo hiciera, pero descargué años de furia y resentimiento contra él. Al final me dejó partir. Entonces un buen día estaba de nuevo en las calles, con nada bajo el brazo y mi futuro por delante._

_Fui un necio, en este mundo las cosas no son tan sencillas como quería imaginarlas, pero tuve suerte y terminé trabajando para un yakuza, recibí el entrenamiento respectivo en el cual desataqué, todos esos años había tenido a un gran maestro y fue así como me convertí en un asesino._

- ¡eres un asesino!

- nos estás mintiendo, al escuela Kamiya Kashin busca preservar, no matar... mi padre no protegería a un asesino – dijo Kaoru

- si lo hizo y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo

- ¿y según tú cuáles son?

- permítanme continuar mi relato...

_Su padre me conoció después de un momento traumático, vagaba como muerto en vida por las calles de la ciudad, estaba tentado a acabar con mi vida, mi esposa había fallecido y yo estaba deshecho..._

- un momento... ¿los asesinos se casan? – dijo Yahiko

- pues si...los asesinos, más allá de su oficio son personas

- mmm

- o deben aparentar que todavía lo son ante la sociedad

Kaoru permaneció muda y con los ojos fijos en el vaso.

_Era un buen asesino, no dejaba huellas en la escena del crimen y por mi apariencia frágil pasaba desapercibido, nadie sospecharía que detrás del sumiso ayudante del chef del restaurante de la familia se ocultaría el mas letal asesino de la ciudad. La verdad es que no me iba mal, la paga era buena y los tiempos que tenía libres tomaba cursos y diplomados de cocina, repostería... sabía que tenía talento para la cocina, que podía hacer feliz al paladar más exigente con mis creaciones, la cocina es mi pasión, pero asesinar era mi placer culpable._

_En aquel entonces era muy joven, había matado a muchos enemigos de aquel hombre, a inocentes, culpables, civiles, policías...me conocían por mis habilidades, conocía sus tramas, los motivos para eliminar a otros y les daba motivos para que mi cabeza tuviera un precio muy alto... en pocas palabras, sabía demasiado y era preciso que despareciera._

_No me sentía responsable de las muertes, de hecho me daba lo mismo que estuviera que a mi alrededor estuvieran vivos o muertos mientras lo que hiciera me permitiera cubrir mis necesidades básicas. Fue entonces que conocí a Tomoe. Muy tarde me enteraría que todo había sido una trampa orquestada para eliminarme, porque desde el momento en que la vi caí sin remedio. _

_Era una joven muy bella y triste. Vestía el uniforme de una universidad femenina de la ciudad, y me descubrió mientras terminaba un trabajo. Mi obligación era eliminarla, pero no pude, ella caminaba por sitios muy peligrosos como sonámbula, perdió el conocimiento después de una lluvia de sangre._

_La situación se complicó, tuve que llevarla a mi apartamento, pedí ayuda a una vecina, dije que había tenido un accidente con una prima y que necesitaba que me prestara o vendiera ropa limpia, porque la mía le vendría muy pequeña. La mujer no me creyó y me riñó por llevar chicas a casa. En resumen, cuando despertó tuve que amenazarla, ella dijo muy seria que no hablaría, pero que yo estaba en deuda con ella, que ella no habaría si le permitía que nos viéramos de vez en cuando._

_Entonces no lo entendí, debía de ser al revés, pero no, así era. Ella descubrió a donde trabajaba y nos quedábamos de ver ciertos días, a ciertas horas. Parecíamos una pareja normal. En el restaurante me hacían bromas, de que a pesar de la marca que tenía en la mejilla me había conseguido una novia muy guapa y mayor que yo. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a ella, y un buen día, que las cosas no salieron, mi jefe me recomendó dejar la ciudad por un rato, porque había un lobo siguiendo desde hace meses mi rastro y no les convenía perderme._

- ¡¡el lobo de Mibu!!

- si

- ¿conociste de joven al padre de Aoshi?

- para mi desgracia, era joven, obsesivo... creo que todavía lo sigue siendo. En una de mis misiones, yo le había arrebatado la vida de algunos de los miembros de su grupo, nos enfrentamos en un par de ocasiones y desde entonces seguía mi rastro

- ¡Wow!... burlaste al lobo de Mibu!, entonces tu debes de ser el legendario Hottokiri Battousai - dijo emocionado

- si

- ¡no puedo creerlo! – dijo Yahiko

- será mejor que bajes la voz – dijo Kaoru

- no le tengo ningún aprecio a ese nombre

- entonces...te escapaste de él

- de él si, pero de otros no

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el pequeño

- ¿conociste a la madre de Aoshi? – le preguntó de pronto Kaoru

- ella era miembro de los Onniwabanshu

- ¡qué! – dijo Yahiko

- Aoshi heredó sus ojos, pero no es momento de hablar de ella

- continua – dijo Kaoru

- bien...

_Me escapé con Tomoe y nos casamos en secreto, vivimos un tiempo en el pueblo en el cual crecí, nadie sospecharía de mí y no había quien me reconociera. Entré a trabajar en un oscuro restaurante, ella trabajaba como secretaría de un apequeña oficina de gobierno...hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. _

_Un día apareció el hermano de Tomoe, yo no sabía de su familia, de hecho ella era un misterio. Su hermano habrá sido un poco más pequeño que Yahiko, pero me odió desde el momento en que lo aparté de su hermana. No nos llevábamos bien, pero procuraba ser amable, pero las cosas nada mas no terminaban de funcionar._

_Muy tarde me enteraría que él era el cuervo que anunciaba el fin de una era. lo habían mandado con ordenes expresas de que Tomoe acabara conmigo, ella no era una inocente estudiante que se había cruzado en mi camino, sino la asesina de otro grupo de yakuzas que querían minar el poder de quien era mi jefe y su misión era acabar con su mejor asesino._

_Tomoe no pudo cumplir su cometido, sus jefes consideraron que era un obstáculo y que ya era tiempo de acabar conmigo, murió tratando de protegerme, la segunda marca en mi mejilla es de ella, lo hizo para salvarme de una muerte segura. Después de eso no pude más...dejé mi puesto como asesino, estaba muerto en vida y ya no era útil. mis superiores estaban preparados, cientos peleaban mi sitio y antes de que pensaran aniquilarme desaparecí._

_Hace seis años abandoné la ruta del asesino para convertirme en polvo, en nada...para buscar una forma de expirar mis crímenes del pasado, porque después de la desaparición de Tomoe supe que llevaba años y años con las manos cubiertas de sangre, entonces a través de un extraño mercenario conocí al señor Kamiya, que decidió que merecía una oportunidad, que el me protegería siempre y cuando yo me encargara de cuidar y proteger a su familia._

_Pero fallé, su padre fue asesinado por mi culpa._

- no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, pudo pasarle a cualquiera – dijo Kaoru

- no fue así, mis antiguos jefes me descubrieron – la muerte del señor Kamiya fue una advertencia

Kaoru palideció intensamente.

- ¡no es cierto! – dijo Yahiko

- los estoy exponiendo a peligro innecesario

- es decir

- me voy...no podría permitir que les suceda algo por mi culpa

- ¡no! – dijo Kaoru

Kenshin la observó con los ojos muy abiertos

- no puedes irte

- pero...

- no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que has hecho o a cuantos hayas matado, le hiciste una promesa a mi padre y debes honrar su memoria cumpliéndola, así como lo prometiste a mi padre, prométemelo a mi

- Kaoru donno...

- ¡hermana!

- estoy esperando – dijo con una voz que le temblaba

- los ataré a un destino incierto

- no me importa, promételo

Kenshin suspiró, levantó su mano izquierda y observó a los hermanos Kamiya.

- Yo, Kenshin Himura, prometo cuidar de la familia Kamiya hasta el fin de mis días

- si no lo cumples, juro que de una manera u otro, ya sea Yahiko, yo o alguien más nos encargaremos de poner fin a tus días – dijo Kaoru fríamente

Himura tragó saliva. Kaoru dejó el vaso en la mesa, se levantó y salió del lugar.

- si viene alguien...díganle que no estoy para nadie

ooo0O0ooo

En un bar del distrito comercial Enishi Yukishiro le había pedido permiso al dueño del y había estado interpretando algunas melodías en el piano, hasta que sus ojos la encontraron. Ella parecía no haber reparado en su presencia o quizá creía que él no la vería porque estaba en un sitio muy alejado. Al terminar la última interpretación, cedió el asiento al músico de siempre y se acercó con paso de cazador a la barra.

- así que la _Reina de corazones_ está solita

- Yukishiro...

- linda Meg, no te hacía por estos lugares, no sabía que fueras amante del jazz

- no vengo por la música

- ¿será por el ambiente?

- no te diré

- tal vez los camareros

- tú que sabes... – dijo cortante

- te comportas como una mujer despechada... ¿acaso tu hermanita te robó al novio?

- no es de tu interés

- no..., no es eso, a ti Shinomori no te interesaba mas que como accesorio

El mesero se acercó y Megumi bebió otra copa.

- debe de ser tu "hermano"

- no tengo hermanos

- lo sabía... sabía que no podían ser hermanos

Megumi le lanzó una mirada helada como si hubiera dicho una soberana tontería, pero pronto sus ojos cambiaron su forma de verlo.

- acércate – le dijo haciéndole un gesto

- ¿aún más?

- si

Cuando Enishi estuvo a su lado lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa nueva y lo besó, jugó con su lengua y lo obligó a que él procurara separarla.

- esto es... sorprendente

- será el alcohol de baja calidad que sirven

- tal vez...

- ya...

- conozco un sitio mejor

- vamos

Enishi se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que había aceptado. La llevó al mejor hotel de la ciudad, Enishi pidió una cena y los mejores vinos mientras ella tomaba un baño para estar más o menos conciente. Cuando ella salió olía a manzanas...la fruta de la tentación, él no pudo esperar más, cayó redondito, se acercó a ella, la asió con fuerza, mordisqueó ligeramente su oído, y una de sus manos se sumergió bajo su bata, la otra se hizo cargo del nudo y ella dejó que explorara cada centímetro de su piel, necesita desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro y la mejor manera era esa.

El encuentro se prolongó más de lo esperado, cuando Megumi despertó era de madrugada. Se alarmó al ver la hora en su celular, corrió por sus ropas, sacó de su bolsa un pastillero, fue por un vaso de agua y tragó.

- estuviste fabulosa – dijo Enishi desde la cama – no se quien te enseñó hacer esas cosas... pero conmigo puedes aprender muchas más

- ¿eso crees? – dijo acomodándose el cabello

- si

- esto no volverá a repetirse

- ¡no puedes hacerme eso!, eres terreno nuevo

- Enishi... ¿Qué no entiendes que solo fuiste mi juguete?

- entiendo, tu hombre no te satisface y yo me he convertido en el amante

- tal vez

- me gusta

Ella abandonó el lugar tan pronto como pudo, tomó el primer taxi que vio. Okina era el anfitrión, su madre no notó su ausencia, porque sabía que esos días su madre se reunía con uno de sus amantes. Al llegar a su habitación, se sentía cansada y empezaba a sentirse un poco adolorida, sentía que el sudor había impregnado su cuerpo y lo más pronto que pudo se sumergió en la tina

- soy una idiota – murmuró – no es la forma de olvidar... como pude seguir el consejo de Yumi...

Se hacía tarde, salió de su habitación y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Misao entró mientas se cepillaba el cabello, iba vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria y el cabello con su eterno mechón y su típica trenza.

- Kitsune

- que quieres cara de mapache, tengo prisa

- fingiré que no escuché eso

- estarás sorda

- estaba preocupada por que no llegabas

- ¿tu? – dijo en tono de burla

- quería preguntarte algo...

- ¿Qué querías saber?

- sobre... no, olvídalo, no se para que vine

- sabes que Misao, si es sobre lo de Soujiro y Kamatari ya lo sabía

- ¿Qué sabías?

- que le pusiste los cuernos al pobre Sou y que Kamatari no perdona a quien lastima a sus amigos, porque los lazos que comparte con Sou son mas fuertes que los tuyos

- ¡pero no le puse ningunos cuernos!, ¡es producto de su imaginación desbordada!

- no me vas a engañar... – dijo viéndola desde el espejo - por nuestra sangre no corre eso que llaman fidelidad

- que quieres decir – dijo muy seria

- Missy – hizo una pausa dramática - te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	16. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki

Pensamientos y recuerdos en cursivas.

Gracias por sus amables reviews, en especial a: **HANNIA**, **Amary san**, **Mari8876**, **Misao91**

* * *

**XVI**

**¿La calma antes de la tormenta?**

* * *

_Tit de la entrada: ¿Venganza?... ¡Ja!_

_Clas: Egoteca_

_Mod: confundida_

A veces sucede que conforme más planeas las cosas peor salen.

A veces sucede que cuando has planeado una venganza detalladamente algo pasa y simplemente la atrasa o hace que el deseo se pierda... eso fue lo que sucedió hoy.

Para mi es difícil explicarles, lo primero que deben de saber es que hoy no me encontré con Kam, han pasado demasiadas cosas. Me siento como si estuviera en ese viejo salva pantallas de un laberinto, donde encontrabas una piedra que ponía de cabeza todo el camino y debías de hallar la salida con todo de cabeza.

Besos confusos

_Midori_

* * *

Misao dejó un momento su teclado, quizá debería dejar la entrada para otro momento, tomó un poco de la aromática infusión de durazno, mientras su mirada se perdía en el jardín helado. La carta de su padre estaba a su lado, seguía cerrada, la observó de nuevo y una vez más se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

El día de hoy estaba dispuesta a luchar, desde los argumentos más convincentes, hasta sus cuchillos mas afilados hábilmente disimulados en su mochila y en su abrigo. Hacía un frío de aquellos, la noche anterior había nevado y sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. Como todas las mañanas tomaba la ruta más transitada para llegar a su escuela. Entonces se encontró con que el pequeño Yahiko la venía siguiendo desde hace dos cuadras.

- ¡Y bien!, ¿se puede saber por que demonios me estás siguiendo?

- Misao...

- ese es mi nombre

- es Kaoru

- ¡qué pasa con Kaoru! –no quiere salir de su habitación y estoy preocupado, han pasado cosas... que bueno

- es natural

- no tiene que ver con mi padre... no directamente

- ¿Himura?

- si

- ¡cómo!- ¡_cómo me pude olvidar de Kaoru en estos momentos_!.._. pero debo de ir con Kamatari... pero las cosas pueden aplazarse... Kamatari o Kaoru..la respuesta es simple. Quizá mejor venganza es que no haya venganza. – _vamos a tu casa

- ¡no puedo!, tengo exámen

- ¡dejaste a tu hermana sola!

- si

- ve a tu examen, yo iré a verla...

- ¿ahora mismo?, ¿no irás a la escuela?

- en esta ocasión la escuela puede esperar, primero esta Kaoru

Dicho eso, se alejó en dirección opuesta, tomó el primer autobús de la ruta que le dejaría cerca del Dojo Kamiya y pronto Yahiko se convirtió en uno más de las personas que se apresuraban por llegar a sus escuelas y lugares de trabajo.

Llegó en pocos minutos, la puerta estaba limpia de nieve y tiró insistentemente la campanilla de la entrada. Escuchó los rápidos pasos de Himura y le abrió la puerta.

- sabía que Yahiko - chan la haría venir

- muy bien...quiero saber dónde está Kaoru – dijo con voz fuerte

- en sus habitaciones

- ¿es cierto que no ha querido salir?

- no

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo encarándolo

- yo...

- habla o no dudaré en utilizar mis kunais en ti

- le dije la verdad

- ¿cuál verdad? – dije desconcertada

- sobre mi pasado

- ah... – dijo Misao sin comprender la importancia de las palabras - ¿ha comido algo?

- no, no ha probado bocado en todo un día

- deja una bandeja con té y algo ligero

- si Misao – dono

- Misao

- ¿eh?

- nada de _dono_, eso resérvalo para Kaoru

- si...

- yo hablaré con ella

Kenshin asintió, ella dejó sus zapatos y su abrigo en la entrada, utilizó unas pantuflas que le ofrecieron y corrió a la habitación de su amiga. Llegó y corrió las puertas corredizas de par en par. La joven estaba acostada en su futón y se incorporó con cuidado cuando las puertas se corrían, se veía pálida, llorosa, su cabello estaba trenzado y se veía en conjunto demacrada.

- muy bien Kaoru, prepárate, he venido por tí

Kaoru volteó a verla con una expresión que no acababa de comprender que hacía Misao ahí.

- ¿Misao?

- en vivo y en directo

- ¿no tenías clases?

- pueden esperar

- no era necesario que vinieras, ya estoy bien...

- levántate y vístete

- ¿qué?

- vamos a salir

- pero ya es tarde para ir a la escuela

- ¿y quien dijo que íbamos a la escuela?

- ¿entonces?

- no puedes pasarte aquí todo el día... anda, toma un baño, vístete y nos vamos, necesitas hablar y yo necesito que te enteres de unas cuantas cosas

- pero...

- ¡Kaoru!, es importante, anda – dijo ayudándola a incorporarse

ooo0ooo

Seijuro Hiko se sentó frente a Okina.

- llegó el momento - dijo

- ¿ya?

- se que mis hijas estarán bien a tu resguardo

- así que sospechas que lo sabe

- es cuestión de días, Megumi sembró la duda, es cuestión de horas o días para que lo sepa

- ¿temes que te desprecie?

- ¿a mi? - dijo con su característica despreocupación - no , mas bien temo que la odie a ella

- entonces emprendes otra _gira artística_

- si... mis piezas han sido embaladas, ya todo está listo para la siguiente exposición, mi obra maestra encantará a quien la vea... extraño mi libertad

- siempre

- no debiste escuchar a mi mujer y otra historia sería

- no debía obedecer a mi padre y otra historia sería... pero no me arrepiento

- ¿no?

- bueno, quizá lo único que lamento es no haber podido emprender el vuelo antes

- entonces consideras que está lista

- mas que eso, las has entrenado bien... yo simplemente aporté lo necesario para que fueran bellas – dijo sonriendo

Okina rodó los ojos y él se levantó.

- dile que no regresaré, y si las niñas quieren verme estaré en la casa de su abuelo

- ¿así que regresas a la casa familiar?

- si, esta un poco abandonado, pero después de mi gira estará en condiciones óptimas para recibirme

- ya veo...

- si, tengo un estudio , todo lo que quiero y necesito para hacer arte

- así que es definitivo

- serán bien recibidos, todos excepto ella

- lo sé, lo sé

ooo0ooo

Creyó que era una mentira, un rumor malicioso y desagradable, pero Aoshi se lo confirmó en un descanso en el que se vieron. A esas horas todos en la ciudad sabían que alguien había inundado el Aoyia con orquídeas de distintas especies, desde las que se cultivaban con celo en invernadero de la capital hasta extraños ejemplares traídos del corazón del Amazonas. Se sentía molesto. Nadie daba regalos tan asombrosos a cambio de nada. Quien sabe en que se había metido en esta ocasión Kitsune...

- Sano

- ¿eh?

- ¿no vas a comer el pollo con salsa Fu Yung?, creí que era tu favorito

- es uno de mis favoritos – dijo soplando al palto – pero está hirviendo

- podría jurar que tu mente estaba en otro sitio

- lo siento, andaba pensando en otras cosas

- como no sea en otra mujer todo esta bien – dijo Sayo en broma

- ¡como crees!, solo tengo ojos para ti - dijo apretando fuertemente su mano

En ese momento Megumi y algunas de sus amigas pasaron a su lado sin dirigirles una mirada, iban platicando animadamente, de su conversación se desprendían marcas de ropa, accesorios y perfumes. escogieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde podían apreciar los árboles desnudos y el paisaje nevado.

La chica del uniforme de la facultad de Medicina no dejaba de mirar el reloj y observaba con fastidio a su alrededor, procurando no poner atención a la pareja que comía a unos metros de ahí, solamente pidió una comida ligera y se apresuró a sacar un cuaderno con notas. El resto le hizo burla, estaban ahí para comer, no para repasar, el cuaderno desaprecio como por arte de magia. Ella murmuró algo, había tenido el cuidado de sentarse en uno de los extremos. _Tiene prisa_. Tan pronto llegaron con la orden tomó rápidamente el tazón de sopa de espárragos con crotones.

- sus amigas son muy especiales – comentó Sayo

- son unas brujas, por así decirlo

- ¿cómo?

- estas presenciando el aquelarre completo, una es peor que otra, la reina del lugar es Yumi , la mejor amiga de Megumi – dijo mientras tomaba un poco del pollo

- es muy guapa – dijo observándola disimuladamente - podría ser modelo

- es como una manzana podrida, ella y su novio son gente de cuidado

- no tienes muy buena opinión de las amigas de Megumi

- tengo mis razones – dijo mientras sumergía el pedazo de brócoli y jamón en la salsa blanca

- ya... – dijo observándolas con interés

- se buena Sayo y prométeme que jamás serás como esas brujas

La puerta del local se abrió y una ventisca helada entró con el siguiente cliente. Megumi palideció al verlo, se apresuró a terminar su pollo al estilo chino. El hombre se condujo a un sitio apartado, no era muy sociable, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Al parecer lo conocían bien por que lo atendieron al instante. Cuando tuvo la orden frente a él le dirigió un silencioso brindis a la chica que tomaba su gelatina de café con vainilla. El postre se le atragantó y tuvo que disimular su turbación. sus amigas rieron al notarlo y Sanosuke y Sayo observaron desconcertados como Megumi veía una vez más su reloj, se incorporaba , dejaba un billete en la mesa y se despedía rápidamente de sus amigas que iban en la primera ronda de café y antes de que pasara otra cosa se alejaba rápidamente en dirección a los edificios de Medicina.

- se está tomando demasiado en serio su carrera – murmuró una de ellas

- si...

- tal vez le gusta – dijo una voz aguda

- no se para que se complica tanto – dijo Yumi – si tarde o temprano se va a casar y difícilmente su esposo la dejará ejercer

- es cierto – dijo otra

- pobrecita

- dejemos que se divierta un rato...después recordará estos momentos a nuestro lado y se reirá – dijo Yumi

Sanosuke ayudaba a Sayo a ponerse su abrigo. Salieron y el frío les hizo replegarse un poco.

- vaya que son especiales sus amigas

- y que lo digas, un auténtico club de _mmc, _no sé que hace Kitsune con ellas

- ¿_mmc_?

- un viejo chiste de mi padre postizo

- cuéntame – dijo animada

- **m**ientras **m**e **c**aso

- ¡qué!

- son el clásico grupito que entra a una carrera en plan de cacería

- es decir...

- en busca de marido y hasta donde yo sé Kitsune no es de esas, en realidad aspira a consagrarse a la Medicina

- la conoces muy bien

- mi hermano y yo crecimos a la par de su familia, es lo normal

- entonces deberían de ser muy unidos, eso explica el por que te comportas como si fueras su hermano

- ¿eso crees?

- si

ooo0ooo

Misao escuchó atentamente a Kaoru por espacio de horas, después el proceso se invirtió. Se encontraban en un pequeño café cerca de una librería. Habían caminado un rato, habían esquivado el centro comercial y habían terminado en ese sitio por azares del destino. Era un sitio tranquilo, limpio y cómodo, el lugar perfecto para la platica que sostenían.

- así que las cosas están así

- quien lo hubiera dicho de Kam... – murmuró

- si...pero tal vez tiene razón... quizá los use y eso hace que me sienta peor

- no, Soujiro conocía el riesgo, la sombra de Aoshi siempre estuvo ahí

- es cierto

- ¿y tú que vas a hacer?

- bueno...en primer lugar terminar a escuela... no puedo quedarme así anda más y después hacer lo posible por entrar a Administración... alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del Dojo, es el legado familiar

- me parece genial

La taza de café casi se acababa y la mesera las veía con insistencia.

- creo que es el momento de pedir la cuenta

- oye Kao

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué Megumi habrá dicho que _por nuestra sangre no corre eso que llaman fidelidad?_

- lo habrá dicho por fastidiarte

- no... había algo más

- ya conoces a Kitsune, siempre hace algo para hacerte enojar

- quizá deba regresar a investigar en la familia

- quizá encuentres cosas que no te agraden

- es posible, ¿pero que puedo perder?

- es una muy buena pregunta

ooo0ooo

7 de la noche, había oscurecido hace rato.

Sanosuke esperaba sentado en el suelo del salón donde sabía que Megumi tomaba clases. Shogo había llegado hace horas por su hermana y se la había llevado a cenar y el había decidido investigar con la fuente de todos los males los misterios del día. La clase se extendió un poco más y una de las últimas en salir fue Megumi.

- alto ahí

- ¿cabeza de pollo?

- te estaba esperando

- ¿a mi?, ¿Qué crimen contra la humanidad cometí en esta ocasión?

- es lo que quiero saber

Megumi le dirigió una mirada molesta en lo que se encaminaban a la salida.

- ¿sabes?, tengo prisa

- pero puedes responder a unas cuantas preguntas

- ¿sobre las orquídeas?

- es un magnífico regalo, sobre todo en invierno

- ¡por Kami!, la influencia de Mibu es grande

- ¿quién te las envió?

- eso a ti no te importa

- es un regalo demasiado caro... ¿que hiciste en esta ocasión?

- ¡y a ti que te importa! – estalló

- me importa por que eres mi amiga

- ¡amiga!... si claro...lo había olvidado

- porque tu así lo quisiste – le dijo parándose en seco, ella avanzó unos pasos y se volvió

Megumi reprimió un gesto de disgusto. era el momento de encararlo, mas valía ahora, en frío.

- me acosté con Yukishiro

- ¡qué!

- fue un momento de debilidad

- ¡pero cómo pudiste!

- tenía frío – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿acaso insinúas que solo los hombres pueden acostarse con quién se les pegue en gana?

- pero... pero...- hizo un gesto vago – pero esta bien , es tu vida

- eres el único que lo sabe, pobre de ti si lo publicas

- error, Yukishiro lo sabe y lo puede divulgar por ahí como si nada

- en tal caso, ya no importa

-¡como!

- ¿olvidas que es mi vida?

- no, pero...

- ¿finalmente te decepcioné?

- no sería la primera vez

- entonces deja de esperar algo de mi y dejaré de decepcionarte

ooo0ooo

- espero que tengas una buena explicación para faltar a clases – dijo Okina

- la tengo

- por un momento creímos que te había pasado algo – dijo Okón – nos asustamos mucho

- no volverá a suceder, tuve una buena razón

- estoy esperando – dijo Okina

- fui con Kaoru, estaba muy mal y Himura le contó sobre su pasado...necesitaba hablar con alguien

- pudiste ir después de clases – dijo su abuelo

- no, tenía que ser en ese momento

- ¿estas segura que no faltaste por lo de Kamatari? – preguntó su tía

- no, eso solo se aplazó

- así que la Srita Kamiya ya sabe lo de Battosai

- ¿ya lo sabías?

- información clasificada de los Onni

- ustedes no me están esperando por que me salté un día de clases, ¿verdad?

- no es el único motivo – admitió su tía

- siéntate por favor Misao – dijo Okina

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué están tan serios? – dijo obedeciendo

- tu padre se ha ido y te dejó esta carta

- ¿se fue de nuevo de gira?

- si... pero esta vez abandonó el Aoyia definitivamente

- ¡qué!

ooo0ooo

Aoshi llegó muy tarde a su nuevo apartamento, entre los detalles de la misión y las tareas apenas si se daba abasto y para su sorpresa se encontró con que alguien lo esperaba en el corredor

- Sano

- hola Iceberg

- estas un poco...

- traje sake – dijo mostrándole una bolsa

- ¿las cosas están mal?

- algo

- pasa

Sanosuke entró y se sentó de golpe en el sillón de la sala. Aoshi dejó su mochila y puso la cafetera. Después regresó y se sentó frente a su hermano.

- bien, te escucho

- es Kitsune

- ¿es por lo de Yukishiro?

- ¿ya lo sabías?

- bueno...no se necesita ser muy listo para saber quien le enviaría orquídeas en invierno, necesitaba ser alguien rico e interesado en ella

- cierto...

- lo que no se es por qué

- esa parte yo si la sé

- ¿es la que te tiene así?

- es que...a veces hace que la odie, me trata como si fuera un niño...hace cosas que no debería. Es como la princesa de aquel cuento...

- ¿Cuál de todas?

- la que desprecia al príncipe que le lleva costosos regalos y la quiere con locura, pero acepta a la primera darle un beso a un porquerizo a cambio de una pandereta con listones

- hizo algo que realmente te lastimó

- se acostó con Yukishiro

- ya ... – dijo mordiéndose el labio

- ¿solo _ya_?

- bueno... yo pensé que andabas con Sayo – dijo con un tono frio

- estoy con Sayo

- ¿y por que regresas al problema Kitsune?

- pues... en realidad no lo sé

El aroma de café había empezado a inundar la habitación.

- espera un momento, traeré café

Sano se quedó solo

- es cierto... ¿por qué regreso a lo mismo?

ooo0ooo

El radio reloj marcaba la 1:23 de la madrugada.

No podía dormir, no sin antes leer el contenido de esa carta.

Prendió la luz de su escritorio, rompió el sello y empezó a leer.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	17. Del pasado

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki . Este fic fue escrito con la influencia de un conocido manga de Ai Yazawa y un par de cuentos de Haruki Murakami. Y fue hecho por diversión así que no me demanden

Gracias por sus comenatrios a _**Mari8876**_ , _**Gabyhyatt**_, _**Hannia**_ y _**Misao91**_

La autora pide disculpas por no actualizar antes -.-u

* * *

**XVII**

**Del pasado**

* * *

Misao leyó por segunda vez antes de decidir qué hacer.

Querida Misao, mi pequeña muñequita:

Cuando leas esta carta yo habré conseguido mi libertad a un precio muy alto. Una parte del arreglo matrimonial con tu madre incluía una cláusula que en caso de que nuestra unión no diera hijos varones mi apellido permanecería con ustedes, en caso contrario las hijas del matrimonio conservarían el apellido Makimachi, como todas las mujeres del legendario clan al que pertenecen.

Podrás decir que soy un hombre ególatra ambicioso y hedonista. No puedo evitarlo, es algo que de alguna forma corre en sus venas de ti y de tu hermana en mayor o menor grado.

La razón porque en este día recibes esta carta quiere decir que alguno de los dos no ha cumplido con su parte y eso ha provocado la disolución del matrimonio. No es culpa tuya y menos la de tu hermana, es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Nada es eterno, y menos la unión de tu madre y la mía.

Quizá no comprendas mucho lo que digo, no es fácil, pero mi salida de la casa familiar también estaba contemplada hace muchos años. Y quizá deba remontarme al pasado familiar para que comprendas parte de lo que motivó mi partida.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era demasiado joven y tu abuelo vivía, Okina y tu abuela le propusieron a mi familia unir las familias. Era un buen negocio, a mi me presentaron una fotografía de una mujer con todos los rasgos de la familia Makimachi, sonriendo a la cámara con un bonito kimono. Era guapa, como muchas de otras mujeres con las que había sido presentado.

Nos reunieron casualmente durante una cena familiar en el Aoyia. Congeniamos, tu madre es guapa y siempre ha sabido conversar como lo haría cualquier dama, era ambiciosa, no tanto como con los años lo comprendí, estudiaba su carrera universitaria, parecía que yo le agradaba.

Pero éramos demasiado jóvenes como para unirnos en matrimonio y nuestras respectivas familias acordaron en comprometernos, yo debía de esperar a que ella terminara la carrera

Y aquí viene otra parte de la historia, de la cual no me enorgullezco.

Sucedió que cada semana nos reuníamos con motivo de reforzar nuestros lazos y esperar que nuestro futuro fuera seguro. Todo marchaba bien hasta que conocí a tus tías. Okon y Omasu no estudiaban aquí, en aquel entonces asistían a un Liceo fuera de la ciudad, dijeron que era tradición familiar, de primer momento les creí, mas tarde me enteré que no era así, que tenían una misión delicada, pero yo no debía saberlo, no podía.

En un principio las vi como las dos típicas hermanas menores de mi prometida. Pero un día las cosas cambaron, fue un día que regresaba de entregar un par de cuadros que me había encargado un. Okon chocó conmigo, en un primer momento no la reconocí. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al que utilizas para entrenar y venía herida, un par de hombres la perseguían. Sabes que tu padre no puede quedarse cruzado de brazos cuando una bella dama está en peligro.

No hice preguntas, la ayudé a pelear y a escapar. Se supone que no debería de estar en la ciudad, pero las cosas se complicaron en su misión, ella no estaba en buenas condiciones, ella insistía que debía de advertir a los demás. Solo dejó que le hiciera unas curaciones, se supone que debía reposar esa noche, pero ella escapó. La seguí, no fue difícil, fue así como supe de la doble vida del Aoyia y de las famosas misiones de Okina.

Yo dejé de ir un par de semanas a las reuniones, puse excusas tontas e inverosímiles, no estaba muy seguro de la alianza de la familia, pero mi padre insistió. El compromiso debía de seguir en pie, de lo contrario me desheredaría.

La tercera semana se presentó tu abuela a la casa, dijo que necesita tener una charla conmigo. Dimos un largo paseo por la ciudad en un coche cubierto, fue bastante…persuasiva, si es una forma de decirlo. Me explicó las razones de la unión no era solo por la unión de las familias, ellas buscaban que el liderato del clan no saliera de su familia. Me enteré de parte del pasado familiar y de algunas cosas más. Pero quedó claro que yo no podía asumir el papel de Okashira, por motivos de tradiciones, esperaban que el hijo que naciera de la unión de tu madre y mío fuera un digno heredero.

Pero las cosas no suelen salir como los padres quieren.

Mientras más planeas nunca falta un momento en que todo salga de control.

Y eso no fue la excepción. Entre tu tía Okón y yo nació una complicidad que no compartía con Sachiko, porque era fácil que ella ambicionaba administrar el negocio familiar, no le molestaba el matrimonio arreglado, era un buen partido y eso le simplificaba la existencia. Pero las cosas con Okon se complicaron, nos enamoramos como dos adolescentes, pero yo no di muestras de estar en contra de los planes de nuestras familias, dejé que todo siguiera su curso, no supe si lo hice por comodidad, por indecisión, por temor a perderlo todo, una palabra mía y pude cambiar toda la historia de la familia, pero no lo hice.

Peleamos, nos contentábamos, hacíamos mil y un promesas, nos enojábamos de nuevo, nos reconciliábamos como solo nosotros podíamos hacerlo. Un buen día Omasu se enteró de lo que sucedía, siempre han sido muy unidas y nos reprendió como bien sabes que ella sabe hacerlo. Algunas veces no podía soportarlo y terminaba bebiendo para olvidarlo todo, olvidar mis culpas, olvidar que era débil, que no era capaz de luchar por lo que realmente quería porque no podía.

Me despreciarás por ser un acobardé, lo sé, no debí de involucrarme con ella, todavía iba al liceo, era casi una niña…

Sabes Misao, cada que escucho a Reira entonar aquella melodía de "_no sueltes esta mano aunque ella no haya un hilo rojo ni un anillo_" me acuerdo de Okon. Fui un estúpido, no debía dejarla ir, pero lo hice, porque se supone que era lo correcto. Me casé con tu madre un verano de hace veintitantos años, tus tías estuvieron en la fiesta firmes y unidas hasta el final de la ceremonia.

Cuando regresé de la luna de miel me enteré que Okon había entrado a la Universidad de Tokio, que su familia estaba feliz y que había decidido que ya era tiempo de tratar de crecer lejos de la familia, pero que se mantendría en contacto para cualquier emergencia.

Y el tiempo pasó, tu madre cumplió con su parte del acuerdo, nació Megumi, naciste tú, pero nuestra relación se enfrió con el tiempo. Supe que tu tía experimentó muchos cambios en la ciudad, se hizo fría y calculadora, competitiva, tuvo varios novios que trajo alguna vez en el Aoyia, nada serio, nunca ha podido comprometerse con ellos, hasta ahora.

Cuando Megumi cumplió doce años nos separamos, empezamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas, ella se enfocó en el restaurante y yo en mis obras de arte, mis padres murieron creyendo que tenía un buen matrimonio y que era feliz. Pero Sachiko necesitaba más que estar casada con un gran artista, yo necesitaba inspiración, ella encontró lo que quiso en otros brazos. El problema con tu querida madre es que no ha procurado ser tan discreta como debería, se enteró de lo que sucedió conmigo y Okon, es la forma que eligió de vengarse, cree que me humilla, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por ella, si, es triste admitirlo.

Sachiko ha hecho cosas imperdonables que con el tiempo te enterarás que terminaron por disolver nuestra relación, yo no soy nadie para decírtelas, yo también he cometido muchos errores en esta vida y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ellos.

De alguna manera una parte de mí siempre estará al lado de su hermana y he intentado evitarlo, pero no he podido exorcizar ese parte de ella que se enraizó en mí y me ha hecho crear unas de las más bellas obras que haya podido producir en toda mi vida.

Ni Okon ni Omasu me han perdonado nunca, ellas volverán a estarán unidas como cuando eran niñas cuando yo me marche, también es parte del acuerdo. No me perdonarán harán, nunca no deberán de hacerlo. No soy el padre perfecto que hubiera querido ser. No soy un ejemplo a seguir y eso debías de saberlo, tal como Okina lo supo cuando de forma sorpresiva una de sus hijas más queridas decidió abandonar la casa.

Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré de vuelta en la casa familiar, donde si quieres venirme a verme o a reclamarme estarán las puertas abiertas. Sea lo que decidas aceptaré tu decisión

Tu padre que te adora

Seijiro Hiko

Misao observó que el sol aún no salía, grandes ojeras habían aparecido en su rostro y no se sentía del todo bien. Necesitaba hablar con alguien para aclarar todo ese remolino de ideas. Si, quería saber un poco de los secretos familiares, pero no de esa forma. Además pensaba que había muchos huecos, necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera otra versión de la historia. Quizá tendría que hablar largamente con Omasu de regreso del colegio, porque de su madre difícilmente sabría algo.

Observó su reloj, escondió la carta y trató de dormir un rato en el safu.

ooo0O0ooo

- Sano

- Eh…

- Arriba, ya es hora de ir a clases

- ¿otra vez Miburo?

- Te recuerdo que tu casa queda más cerca de la Universidad que la mía

- ¿qué quién?

Sanosuke se había despertado mas tarde de lo que hubiera querido, su cuello y su cabeza le dolían, se había quedado esa noche durmiendo en la sala del pequeño apartamento del Iceberg.

- Puedes tomar un muda de ropa del armario, creo que tengo ropa nueva que te queda si no has subido de peso

Sanosuke le dirigió una mirada hosca

- ¿qué?

- me voy, se hace tarde

- Está bien

- Deja la llave donde siempre

- ok

- Hablaremos más tarde

- Gracias _cubo de hielo_

- De nada _cabeza de pollo_

Solamente le quedaban los minutos exactos para tomar un baño, un café y salir corriendo para llegar a la segunda clase. Se levantó, fue al armario, sacó unas mudas que necesitaba, esos pantalones tendría que doblarlos porque Aoshi seguía siendo más alto que él, pero acomodando todo bien

Saliendo de la ducha escuchó que tocaban la puerta con insistencia, pensó que era su hermano, que debía de haber olvidado algo, quizá un libro, el USB. Abrió la puerta con la toalla sobre los hombros.

- seguramente olvidaste…

- ¿cabeza de pollo? – escuchó desconcertado

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kistune?

- Buscaba a … no importa – dijo entrando y cerrando a puerta

- Voy de salida

- ¿te quedaste a dormir aquí?

- Ya sabes, los hermanos necesitamos hablar y se me hizo tarde

- ¿noche de parranda a mitad de la semana? – dijo frunciendo al nariz

- ¿por qué buscas al _Iceberg _Kitsune?

- Yo…

- No tengo toda la mañana…

- Necesito que me ayude a conseguir un departamento

- ¿y eso?

- No soporto estar más en el Aoyia

- ¿buscas un nuevo nidito para tu amor?

- Si dejaras de ser tan…. Prosaico

- Prosaico, esa es nueva, ¿para qué quieres un apartamento Kitsune? – dijo dejando la toalla y regresando a la habitación de su hermano para buscar una camisa que el quedara mas o menos.

- Necesito independencia

- ¿independencia? – dijo desde la habitación

- De mi madre, ya no lo soporto, ya no aguanto

- Que quieres decir

- Necesito que me deje, que no me presione, Enishi no me interesa porque…

- Pero si te acostaste con él - dijo con resentimiento

- ¡fue un error!, no tienes que recordármelo cada vez que nos vemos

- Ya…

- Es en serio

- ¿por qué lo hiciste Megumi?

- Ella quiere que yo haga lo mismo que ella, que sacrifique todo por el Aoyia y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, yo quiero estudiar medicina, especializarme en el extranjero, tener mi propia clínica y si me quedo en el Aoyia nunca pasaré de ahí

- Ya veo – dijo saliendo con la corbata a medias

- ¿no sabes hacerte el nudo de la corbata?

- Mi madre o Sayo se encargan de eso

- Te han malcriado, trae acá, yo sé hacerlo

Sano caminó hasta ella y dejó que pasara la corbata con una rapidez que le impresionó.

- Tienes práctica

- Algo he aprendido por aquí y por allá

- Me doy cuenta

- apestas a alcohol – dijo ella

- Aoshi tendrá que prestarme de su loción – dijo regresando a la habitación de su hermano mientras veía su reloj

- Tenías que se cabeza de pollo

- ¡él sabe que lo suyo es mío y lo mío es mío! – dijo desde lejos

- Lo dices mal

- No

- Se dice _lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío_

Sanosuke la observó , enseguida buscó su maletín. Las palabras correctas, de la persona correcta, en el momento que no era indicado, en otras circunstancias, demasiado tarde.

- Te ayudaré Kistune

- ¿tú?

- Si

- ¿por qué?

- Uno de los vecinos pondrá en renta o venta su apartamento

- ¿cómo sabes?

- Tengo mis contactos – dijo ayudándola a levantarse y haciendo que saliera del sitio con él

- no es de lujo , tiene cocina, un par de baños, sala-comedor y dos habitaciones , la vista no es mala …

- ¿por qué lo deja?

- Le ofrecen un trabajo en Daarjeling y no lo va a dejar pasar

- ¿se dedica al té?

- Algo por el estilo, es botánico

- ¿de dónde conoces a un botánico?

- Sabes, tiene una amiga en Química que prepara unos cocteles que ni te cuento…

- Ya me extrañaba y la renta…

- Supongo que conservarás la _Beca Makimachi_ por un tiempo

- ¿Beca Makimachi? – dijo mientras salían

- Tu familia te ayudará un tiempo y después te independizarás

- Si

- ¿y cómo pagarás?

- Bueno, podría ir al dispensario del Dr. Genzai, mencionó que necesita ayuda y me serviría practicar a su lado

- Es una buena idea, ¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver el apartamento?

- Déjame hablar con el vecino, espero que no lo haya rentado

- Está bien

- Se me hace tarde… ¿te importa si tomamos un taxi?

- No

- Pero tu pagas

- ¿por qué yo?

_- Quid pro quo_

- ¿qué?

- Una cosa por la otra,

- Lo sé, entiendo, pero…

- yo convenceré al vecino de que te deje el apartamento con una renta decente

- …

- además tu facultad queda más lejos

- está bien – dijo irritada – pero ams te vale que sea un lindo departamento

- no esperes un pent-house digno de _Carrie Brandshaw_, sino algo mas módico

- lo sé

- supongo que te quedarás hasta en la noche, cuando tenga noticias te enviaré un mensaje

- está bien

- ¡taxi!

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, leña verde, filípicas…son bien recibidos y ayudan al crecimiento del fic y de la autora. XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	18. ¿El fin de una era?

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki fue hecho por diversión, así que no me demanden

Dedicado a _Shysie Takiyah_ ( solo diré que todo queda en manos de Puro hueso y unos dados de rol XP)

Gracias a las personas que me dedican un momentito para leer este fic, agradezco especialmente los comentarios a : Coppelia in Black ( muchísimas gracias) , Gabyhyatt (muajajaja... no es seguro) y Misao91 (y lo que lo que les falta)

Recuerdos y pensamientos en _cursivas_

* * *

**XVIII**

**¿El fin de una era?**

* * *

Misao observó el exterior, una capa de nieve cubría el Aoyia, el cielo se veía nublado y el protector de pantalla había empezado a trazar líneas de colores mientras esperaba. Se supone que escuchaba música desde hace rato, pero las letras habían perdido sentido, su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Su teléfono emitió el timbre de mensajes. _Aoshi_ pensó al dar un vistazo. Seguramente se había enterado de todo. Lo único que decía era: Misao, _¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿quieres que nos veamos? _La respuesta era sencilla. No, no estaba bien y no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, pero no podía su madre la había castigado por tres semanas, no podía salir a ningún lado, debía de regresar de la escuela al Aoyia y tendría que ayudar en el restaurante el tiempo que durara la suspensión.

Tecleó rápidamente: _No, lo siento, no puedo salir. Te hablaré mas tarde. XOX Misao_. Apretó la tecla y el mensaje salió. Su mirada se posó en el álbum fotográfico que había sacado. Hace un rato en un acto impulsivo había sacado la caja con fotografías, estaba a punto de quitar y destrozar todas las que la relacionaban con Kamatari y Soujiro. Había restos de algunas de las fotografías que había doblado, recortado, pero de pronto se había detenido. Había buenos recuerdos que no quería que se perdieran al descargar esa furia, había momentos que valía la pena recordad a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó escribir.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ El fin de una era_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: deprimida, al borde del hoyo_

Cae mas nieve, el invierno se cierre y las cosas van de mal en peor.

No pude evitarlo, peleé con Kamatari y nada en este mundo lo pudo evitar, no hay vuelta atrás, esto se acabó.

Todo empezó por una tontería, como siempre, en el descanso de dibujo, _alguien_ manchó accidentalmente mi lámina, después le regresé el favor, se enojó, nos insultamos, parecía que solo estaba esperando el momento, como si lo hubiera planeado fríamente.

Sé que no debí reaccionar, que debí permanecer fría y sentir como si estuviera recubierta de teflón, como dice Kaoru, pero eso no sucedió, empezó a decir una serie de tonterías que todos se quedaron fríos. Kamatari no tenía pruebas, pero ensució mi nombre y mi apellido, mandó al cuerno nuestra amistad por defender los disparates de Soujiro, Kao trató de evitar la pelea, no funcionó. El caso es que terminamos peleando con uñas y dientes.

Dimos el espectáculo de nuestras vidas, fueron necesarias varias personas para separarnos.

A Kamatari y a mí nos aislaron en sitios distintos, si, las que un día fuéramos grandes amigas, lo compartiéramos todo y paseáramos en las tiendas lamentando la ceguera de nuestras respectivas fuentes de suspiros protagonizamos una pelea digna de verse de nuevo.

El director está muy disgustado. Dijo que nunca en todos sus años de servicio había visto que la presidenta, probablemente _ex presidenta_ en estos momentos, del cuerpo estudiantil se había peleado tan ferozmente con alguna de sus compañeras. Después de la pelea, que insisto fue inevitable, llamaron a casa, Okina estaba ocupado, Om no puede venir por lo del bebé, mi madre ni idea, pero no estaba, finalmente llamaron a Megumi.

Cuando un taxi se estacionó frente al lugar y mi hermana salió con su sonrisa angelical de etiqueta y una furia le supliqué a Kami que se apiadara de mí, porque era muy probable que le diera a mi madre la versión corregida y aumentada de lo que sucedió.

Sobra decir que lo primero que hizo Megumi al verme despeinada, con el uniforme sucio y con una expresión de _me vale _en la dirección fue darme una sonora bofetada que impresionó al director. Las lágrimas que no aparecieron en toda la pelea o durante el regaño del director fluyeron libremente cuando me sumí en el sillón y bajé la cabeza. Claro. Megumi siempre ha sido la enviada de mi madre. Me dolió más el mensaje que la bofetada.

- Siento mucho que haya presenciado esto, fue el mensaje de mi madre a Misao

- no era necesaria tanta violencia

- Me disculpo por lo que ha tenido que presenciar, es cuestión familiar

- ¿cuestión familiar?

- Nuestros padres se están divorciando y a Misao le ha afectado mucho el saberlo

- Lo siento tanto

- Usted sabe, mi hermana es tan sensible…de lo contrario no habría reaccionado de una forma tan negativa con Kamatari

- Ya me extrañaba…

- Es un momento difícil para la familia, si los padres de Kamatari quieren….

- Están con su hija en la enfermería

- Hablaré con ellos

- Lo haré yo, es una situación familiar difícil y su buen nombre los respalda…

- Se lo agradezco

- No se preocupe, procuraremos de solucionarlo todo a nivel local, pero de todas maneras su hermana está suspendida por una semana

- ¿en donde tengo que firmar…?

- Aquí señorita Makimachi…. – dijo extendiéndole el reporte

- Después me llevaron a la oficina de prefectura, donde Kitsune empezó a curarme, si a Kamatari la tienen en otro sitio la curaron antes creo que fueron órdenes expresas de mi familia.

- No tenías que venir – dijo molesta

- es mi deber como una Makimachi

- pues no deberías de haber venido, podría esperar…

- no me haces sentirme orgullosa de mi apellido

- ¡Duele! – dije al sentir de nuevo el desinfectante

- Nadie dijo que pelearas

- Yo no quería, ¡me provocaron!

- Si claro… tenía entendido que sabes dominarte

- Hay insultos que te harían perder la paciencia

- Lo sé

- ¿entonces?

- Te falta materia gris Misao

La chica de ojos azules guardó silencio y miró con un destello de furia a su hermana que seguía curándola y regañándola como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

- erse muy inconciente, Okina tiene trabajo y sabes que Omasu se preocupa mucho

- No iba a dejar que me diera una paliza

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella, su lealtad siempre ha estado con Soujiro

- No le iba dejar que…

- Déjame ver esa mejilla

Claro está que me resistí, pero ella tomó con fuerza mi cara y le puso del ungüento que traía.

- ¡arde!

- Te tengo que poner desinfectante… ¿sabes que tuve que salir de clase por tu culpa?

- Pudiste dejarme, tu universidad está primero

- ¿y que se enterara mamá? Ni loca

- ¿y entonces que fue a bofetada? – dije mirándola indignada

- La necesitabas

- ¡qué!

- Alguien de tu nivel no puede darse el lujo de hacer algo así

- Pero…

- Hay niveles Misao, no debes saltar como tigre de bengala sobre el primero que te atacan

- Pero Kamatari….

- A mí me dijeron cosas peores y no les respondí, hay niveles

- ¿qué niveles?

- Hay situaciones donde no puedes ponerte al nivel de tu atacante, ahora mismo irás con Kamatari y le pedirás disculpas

- ¿perdón?

- Creerás que se debe al divorcio de nuestros padres, sé que puedes hacerlo

- Ni loca

- Lo harás – dijo poniendo más desinfectante en mi brazo donde había un par de largos arañazos – porque es lo que haría una Makimachi

- ¿tú ya lo sabías?

- ¿Saber?, ah, ¿lo del divorcio?

- Si

- Si, era cuestión de tiempo, no será complicado, los arreglos los están llevando los abogados, mi madre recibirá la pensión de nosotras mientras sigamos estudiando

- Nunca imaginé…

- Eres curiosa, pero últimamente vives en la luna, despierta Misao, no todo gira alrededor de un _cubo de hielo._

Megumi estaba realmente molesta, pero mostraba esa actitud gentil que tanto agradaba a los profesores, le había pedido a la enfermera para que ella curara mis heridas, o lo que es lo mismo aplicarme cuanto alcohol y demás medicamentos que curan pero te provocan escozor pudiera aplicarme mientras me regañaba.

Después me acompañó a la enfermería donde me disculpé y Kamatari también. Las dos lo hicimos de dientes para afuera, con nuestras miradas basta para saber que esto solo está empezando y a futuro es probable que la situación empeore. Cuando regresamos a la dirección ofrecí mi renuncia como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. El director se quedó con la hoja y después abandonamos en silencio la escuela, mi mochila pesaba, eran como las 12:30.

El teléfono de Megumi sonó tan pronto llegamos a casa y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Dejé mis cosas y me encontré con Okina, se veía preocupado cuando corrí la puerta done sabía que me esperaba.

-ooOoo-

- Meg… mi querida Meg, por fin me contestas

- Yukishiro

- Suenas decepcionada, ¿esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

- Tal vez – dijo jugando con su cabello

- Que mal

- ¿qué sucede?

- Esperaba encontrarte cuando fueras por tu hermana

- ¿cómo supiste:..?

- Las noticias vuelan , no sabía que la pequeña también fuera una fiera

- ...

- voy de salida, dime que es lo que quieres

- ¿de salida?

- Salgo de viaje cariño, pídeme lo que quieras

- Que nunca regreses

- Eso duele, y regresaré

- Escucha, fue un error, yo…

- Para mí no lo fe, te quiero para mí y no pienso compartirte con nadie más

- Que mal, esos no son mis planes, sabes Enishi… espero una llamada

- No será otra queja de tu adorable hermanita

- Espero que no…

- Bien, te traeré algo bonito ¿una gargantilla te parece bien?

- No

- ¿un brazalete?

- Tampoco

- ¿unas arracadas?, te verías linda con ellas

- No quiero nada

- ¿un anillo?

- Escúchame bien, no quiero nada, no quiero volverte a ver en lo que me resta de vida

- Entonces vivirás poco o me las arreglaré para hacerte cambiar de opinión

- Adiós Yukishiro

- Nos volveremos a ver Megitsune

Colgó.

- Te odio - murmuró Megumi

-ooOoo-

- Misao…

- Lo siento Jiya – dije sentándome frente a él – siento que te he decepcionado

- Sé que es un momento difícil… debimos tratarlo con más cuidado, eres la más joven y…

Corrí con él y lo abracé con fuerza. De cierta manera Okina es para mí la figura paterna que no es mi padre. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero fue la única forma de sentirme de nuevo en casa, me habló largo y tendido, sus palabras era lo que necesitaba.

Después…bueno, traté de meditar un poco, pero no pude, estaba muy enojada y practiqué un rato en el dojo hasta cansarme, al final tomé un baño, las heridas me ardieron, descubrí pequeños moretones y marcas de uñas que no recordaba haberme hecho en los brazos.

Sé que una puerta se ha cerrado y no hay marcha atrás, yo sé lo que realmente pasó, yo sé que sucedió en verdad, nada de lo que dice Kam es verdad , me duele que le crea a Soujiro

De acuerdo al reglamento estaré suspendida de la escuela por una semana.

Besos amargos

_Midori_

* * *

-ooOoo-

Sayo y Sanosuke se habían reunido de nuevo para comer. Ahora el turno era de un pequeño restaurante cerca de la zona de librerías. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor. Los dos habían pedido sopa de algas, un pollo con pepinos y setas, arroz con anguila y de postre unas peras con un caramelo de jengibre y canela.

- Sano

- ¿dime?

- Esa camisa…

- ¿Se me ve mal?

- No es tu estilo

- Es de Aoshi, ¿por qué?

- Ya me extrañaba

- Asi que ayudarás a mudarse a Megumi

- Ya hablé con el dueño del departamento, legamos a un acuerdo, solo falta lo que diga ella

- Quiero ayudarle

- ¿a si? – dijo confundido - ¿por qué?

- Porque ella nos ayudó

- ¿en serio?

- Le dijo a mi hermano que había estado con nosotros aquella noche que pasé en tu casa

- Mmm...¿y?

- No sabes cómo se pone mi hermano cuando sabe que salimos, una fiera

- Te cuida mucho

- Soy su única hermana, es normal, siempre ha sido así

- Pero todo esto que tiene que ver con ella

- Si ella se fuera a vivir al apartamento yo podría poner una excusa de que voy a verla y nos encontraríamos sin problemas, Shougo no duda de ella, le cayó bien

- Vaya…

- ¿tiene novio?

- Pues supe que andaba con Enishi, pero no sé si es algo serio o si lo de las orquídeas fue una broma…

- me gustaría tenerla de cuñada

- ¿en serio?

- Se nota que es un poco especial, me agrada

- Sayo, eres demasiado buena, si la conocieras un poco no dirías eso

- No, es el tipo de mujer que le sentaría bien a mi hermano

- ¿es broma?

- No

- ¡Qué cosas dices Sayo! – dijo tratando de restarle importancia

-ooOoo-

Hannya observaba con atención su objetivo. Siempre estaba moviéndose, no comprendía porque, pero él debía de trazar un nuevo patrón. Se movía de un lado a otro, y cada vez que lo seguía tenía la impresión de que todo estaba más enredado de lo que creía. Todas las semanas llega a la misma hora, seguía la misma estrategia, pedía lo mismo

- Amano – san

- Sonrió, al escuchar uno de sus múltiples alias.

- A sus ordenes

- Esta noche no llevará la cena a la habitación de 512

- Muy bien

- Una cosa mas

- Si

- Ordenó que durante su ausencia se le enviaran diariamente flores a esta dirección

- Muy bien, ¿de la florería de siempre?

- si

- ¿algún arreglo en especial?

- Solo orquídeas

- El señor tiene muy buen gusto

- Si y por favor, discreción total, cuando regrese el joven señor serás bien recompensado

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se retiró como de costumbre.

Debía de hacer un pedido a la florería, observó con disimulo la tarjeta cuando llegó. ¿El Aoyia? ¿Acaso sabía algo o era una broma de mal gusto?... orquídeas…la única que las quería era señorita Megumi, todos lo sabían. ¿A dónde iba a parar esta misión?, ¿qué tan cerca estaba el enemigo? o mas bien ¿eran ellos los que estaban cerca del enemigo o era todo al revés?

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	19. The point of no return

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de _Rouroni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki , así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Pensamientosy recuerdos en _cursivas_.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Shyse**_, _**Amary-san**_ , _**Misao91**_ , así como tambien a **_Coppelia in Black y Kaoru Himura1 _**(grax por el fav).

* * *

**XIX**

_**The point of no return**_

* * *

No podía quedarme en casa, todavía regresé a la facultad, pedí las notas de las clases que perdí por culpa de Misao y asistí a un par de clases más y a la salida me encontré con Sanosuke conversando con Aoshi afuera del edificio donde tomaba clases. Hacía un frío de aquellos y ellos como si nada, Sano llevaba una chamarra ligera que no iba con el traje que llevaba y Aoshi llevaba una gabardina larga y negra que le daba una apariencia más elegante. Intercambiamos saludos y salimos del sitio como si nada.

Aoshi nos llevó al edificio de Sano para ver cuanto antes el apartamento. Entramos, el portero nos saludó y buscamos al chico Daarjeling. Pareció animado al verme. El sitio está en el cuarto piso, Sano tiene razón, la vista no es tan mala, las alfombras del ala están un poco desgastadas, pero eso puede arreglarse. En general el apartamento está en buenas condiciones. Acordé pagar el primer adelanto cuanto antes, el chico pareció complacido.

Mientras yo daba un tour por el apartamento Sano fue a cambiarse a su casa y Aoshi parecía interesado en el sitio. No sé porque, su apartamento es bonito. En fin, hora y media después me despedí de Sano y del chico del té. Aoshi se ofreció a llevarme a casa. En el camino hablamos de Misao, en un principio fue incómodo, pero después pasó y fue más natural. Se enteró del problema de la escuela, parecía preocupado. Traté de minimizarlo, pelea de chicas, ahora están enojadas, ya se contentarán. En fin, regresé a casa, él fue a hablar con Okina y yo me fui a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

-ooOoo-

Okina debía saberlo, estábamos dando vueltas en círculos. La misión era más peligrosa de lo que habíamos pensado y que Misao estuviera suspendida y en casa por una semana complicaba la situación. Algo había comentado sobre Kamatari, pero confieso que no le di mucha importancia. Estaba más preocupado estudiando para el examen de Finanzas y el de Derecho, los reportes de Humanidades y la misión que cada vez se ve peor.

Teníamos gente apostada en todos los lugares que habíamos pensado, pero ese extraño giro al Aoyia no era agradable. Podría ser que nos hubieran encontrado, podría ser una advertencia o mera casualidad. Pero como Okashira no podía dejar sorprenderme, un gran número de gentes dependían de mí, debía de esforzarme y mantenerme al tanto de todo.

Un par ya había sido golpeado en varias ocasiones por entrar de forma inapropiada en territorio de las personas que seguíamos. La situación de las apuestas iba mejor, tenemos a los mejores peleadores callejeros de nuestro lado, un par de gente infiltrada en los periódicos locales y algunos que nos advierten de los movimientos de los hombres de mi padre.

Que no se diga que no he aprendido algo de la estrategia del temible _Lobo de Mibu_.

Conforme avanza mi misión la situación con él ah empeorado. Pareciera que quiere saber a detalle en donde estoy y lo que hago. Teme que siga los pasos de mi madre, pero Tokyo se ha encargado de tranquilizarlo. Es una gran aliada, no sé qué haría si ella no me cubre a los ojos de mi padre. Sé que su mayor temor es que me vuelva alguien como mi difunta madre. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, si no sabe que soy uno de ellos diré que su sistema de investigación es deficiente. Sabe que sigo sus mismas prácticas y tal vez por eso esa vigilancia extrema y mal disimulada.

En estos días mi pequeño oasis en medio del desierto es Misao. La pequeña muñequita de su padre y su abuelo. Saben que salimos juntos, no sé si están enterados que lo hacemos más que amigos, pero sé bien que a Okina no le gusta. Desconfía, es mi culpa, no debí salir antes con su hermana. Misao… Misao es tan inocente que me cuesta trabajo creer que es uno de los nuestros. Tal vez no ha sido tan maleada como otros, preferiría que no, me gustar tal y como es pequeña, menudita, de piel clara y esos ojos increíbles cambiantes como el mar y esa forma de ser tan explosiva. Completamente opuesta a mí.

Pero que hago… se supone que estoy meditando y que busco la forma apropiada de advertir a Okina de los pasos de Megumi. Esa extraña relación que tiene con Enishi Yukishiro me preocupa, no es la persona más recomendable a su lado. Tiene unos antecedentes algo turbios, aunque sus negocios parecen ser bastante normales.

Sus datos dicen poco de él, que viene de una familia de escasos recursos pero que supo salir adelante y ahora es dueño de una pequeña empresa relacionada con la venta de productos de exportación. Dicen que le va bien, que tiene gran influencia en China y América, que gusta de la ropa de marca y toca bien el piano. Pero no sé, ese hombre me da mala espina.

Espero que tengan en cuenta lo que hacen. Porque el siguiente paso que nos tocará dar podría ser mortal si no tenemos cuidado. Si las cosas salen mal, como veo que sucederá, tendré que entrar en acción. Me sigue preocupando que tarde o temprano tengamos bajas. Los informes que me ha pasado Hannya son alarmantes y todos sabemos bien que en esta misión las posibilidades de preserva nuestras vidas se acercan a cero.

-ooOoo-

Por amor muchas cosas se hacen buenas , pero tambien malas, por amor se hacen las mas bellas obras de arte, pero también se cometen los peores crímenes que la mente pueda imaginar. Recuerdo que aquel día, después de regresar de la universidad , pedí a mi hermano que moviera sus contactos para que Megumi Takani no pueda rentar el apartamento del edificio de Sano.

Es que no lo soporto, son tan unidos, tienen un vínculo tan fuerte que eso no puede seguir así. Las veces que legábamos a coincidir los tres sentía como que legaba tarde a la historia, que ellos tenían un largo camino y que yo había llegado pro accidente. Ella es demasiado guapa para ser solo amiga, pero así parece. Luego Sano me contó que había preferido a su hermano que a él y que al final Aoshi había preferido a su hermanita que a ella. Drama familiar, donde yo jugaba un papel incierto.

Bromeé con sugerirle a mi hermano podría interesarle su amiga, al parecer no le gustó la idea. Ahora se ofrece a buscarle un apartamento de cerca, ya los imagino, causando dolores de cabeza, interrumpiéndose unos a otros y eso no lo quiero. Sano es mío y solo mío y ella no podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo. Lo amo y no lo voy a dejar sin dar guerra.

Mi hermano hizo unas llamadas, han pasado unos días, ni señas de Megumi, parece que todo marcha bien.

- Listo, tengo dos conocidos que necesitaban un apartamento se han puesto en contacto con el dueño del departamento, han acordado pagar un poco más de lo que pide, al chico le urge partir cuanto antes a la India, y ellos se mudarán en un par de días

- ¡qué bien!

- Sayo…

- ¿sí?

- Detecto celos, ¿me pediste este favor por celos?

- Megumi tiene a Yukishro y Sano no se lleva bien con él, no quiero peleas por culpa de ellos - Sayo se encogió de hombros - a veces no soy tan buena como quisiera

- pero aún así…

- No te preocupes hermano, sé lo que hago

Sonó el timbre del departamento.

- Parece que llegó – gruñó Shogo

- Dile que estaré lista en unos minutos

- Si… le leeré sus derechos y obligaciones

- No seas tan malo

Sayo desapareció en su habitación para dar sus últimos retoques. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- Ah, Shogo, vine por Sayo, iremos al cine

- Lo sé

- ¿llego en mal momento?

- No, en unos minutos estará lista…, ya me iba...

- vaya...

- algun día de estos tendremos una charla

- ah , si...

- tan pronto haga un hueco en mi agenda iremos a tomar una copa

- me parece bien

- cuida a Sayo

-ooOoo-

- Saitou

- Mmm

- Ya es tarde y sigues en el despacho – dijo Tokio desde el umbral de la puerta- deberías descansar un poco

- Por fin tengo la información que he esperado por largo tiempo sobre la madre de Aoshi

- ¿no está muerta?

- Sus cenizas están en la tumba familiar

- ¿entonces? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y sentándose frente al escritorio de su esposo

- Es de su pasado, su familia, algunas cosas que no sabía

- ¿no se supone que también trabajaba en la policía?

- Si

- Pero siempre había algo más

- ¿quieres que vaya por café?, me parece que es algo que debo saber

- Si… ¿Tokio me puedes traer otra cajetilla de cigarros?

- ¿Tanto así?, creí que alguien te dijo que no debías fumar tanto...

- Tokio...

- esta bien...

El Lobo de Mibu asintió y le dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de aplastarlo contra el cenicero. S_abía que me ocultaba algo. Siempre lo supo. Pero esto… quizá eso explicaría en gran parte del interés de los Makimachi en su hijo_. _Quizá desde un principio esa había sido la apuesta de su esposa, por eso peleó por tenerlo a su lado y que no creciera conmigo. Hasta su extraña muerte._

_Sí, siempre lo había pensado, en el Aoyia nada es lo que se aparenta, lindo local, retomando las antiguas tradiciones más antiguas de lo que otros pueden recordar y el velo del secreto que esconde algo. __Seguramente su hijo estaría implicado, era muy amigo de la gente del lugar. ¿Hasta dónde estarían influyendo en él y en cabeza de pollo?_

Tokio regresó con dos tazas de café y un paquete de cigarros en el bolsillo.

- Muy bien Miburo – dijo ofreciéndole la taza - cuéntame sobre tu nueva teoría de la conspiración

- No es solo una teoría, ahora tengo pruebas

- ¿a si?

- Ve esto – dijo lanzándole un sobre con papeles y fotografías

Tokio abrió la carpeta,le dio una mirada rápida a las primera hojas y sus dedos la llevaron a las fotografías. enmudeció y después le dirigió una mirada que su marido esperaba.

-ooOoo-

Mi madre ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que no vea a Aoshi- sama de lunes a viernes me ha tenido trabajando en el Aoyia como una más de las meseras. Sé que el día de hoy los chicos tienen todo ocupado, que los Onni andan de misión, y como han rentado el restaurante para una reunión de extranjeros Okina anda de arriba abajo, mi madre está a cargo y no quiere que arruine su precioso trabajo y me ha enviado a mi habitación. Mi abuelo se ha enfadado, dice que podrían necesitarme, mi madre ha insistido en que no. Me extraña, hay algo que no quiere que vea o sepa, tarde o temprano me enteraré.

Aproveché el momento para hacerle una visita a Kaoru, ella me puso toda la semana al corriente de las tareas, me faltan algunas, espero legar a lunes con todo esto. Gracias a ella me enteré que Kamatari no ha regresado, Sou hace de las suyas, el lunes elegirán a quien me sustituye al frente de la Sociedad de alumnos.

Durante mi visita la relación de Kaoru con Himura se ha vuelto extraña, él al sirve con la misma dedicación de siempre, pero ella se muestra fría e indiferente cuando él se acerca. No sé que hacer. Se me parte el corazón al verlos así. Cuando dieron las 8:30 me despedí. Hacía mucho frío y amenazaba con nevar.

Caminé unas cuadras y cayeron los primeros copos de nieve. Estaba muy lejos del Aoyia, así que decidí visitar el apartamento del señor de los hielitos. Toqué el timbre, sentía la nariz helada y ya no sentía los pies. A los pocos minutos salió Aoshi.

- ¡Aoshi! – corrió a abrazarlo

- ¡Misao!

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado - dijo abrazándolo

- Y yo a ti- dijo -¿no deberías de estar en el Aoyia?

- Creen que estoy con Kaoru

- Pasa, no vayas a helarte.

La habitación era agradable, guardó mi abrigo, unas pantuflas y lo seguí. Aún no cenaba. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo, estar en la cocina es fácil, cuando era pequeña me gustaba ver como hacían algunas cosas en el restaurante, era muy curiosa iba de un lado a otro. Observo que está lista el agua, la pasta…pongo a hervir el agua, será la cena más deliciosa que haya probado en su vida.

De pronto sentí el aliento de Aoshi en mi cuello.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Esta helada

- No es nada

Volteo. Hay algo en su mirada.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo desconcertada - ¿por qué me ves así?

Su respuesta es abrazarla, inclinarse sobre ella y él le deposita un beso en la nuca y unos mas en el cuello. Me gusta, me vuelvo hacia él y hago que mis brazos rodeen su cuello para poder besarlo como lo he querido a lo largo de toda la semana, no, desde que me di cuenta de que era la persona que más quiero en esta vida.

Algo me dice que caperucita llegó a casa en el momento en que el hijo del lobo ha llegado.

Puedo detener todo en este momento y esperar

Pero la verdad es que no quiero

Hace rato el agua se riega en la estufa. Ni a Aoshi ni a Misao les importa. Olvidaron que era la hora de la cena, que probablemente ella debería de regresar al Aoyia, que importa. Ella hace lo posible por besarlo, dar pequeñas mordidas en sus labios, en el lóbulo de su oreja y pequeñas y agradables mordidas en su cuello. El no se ha quedado atrás, la besa, la acaricia y muerde con cuidado, ha deshecho su trenza y sus cabellos corren libres en su espalda.

Parte de sus ropas se van quedado en la pequeña cocina, en el corredor y terminan dando tumbos en el sofá, hace frío pero no lo sienten, avanzan chocando con algunas cosas y terminan en la habitación donde se dejan caer sobre la cama. Misao está sonrojada, su respiración es agitada.

Ella besa y acaricia con cuidado su torso y descubre poco a poco las cicatrices que le han dejado otras misiones, el sigue sus movimientos, la besa y acaricia, aparta con cuidado sus rodillas y ella las abre muy nerviosa y deja que las manos del hombre de hielo recorran con cuidado sus extremidades y busquen con cuidado, siente como sus dedos juegan en su entrepierna hasta que deja escapar un gemido.

Es la señal de que han llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Ha llegado la hora del lobo.

-ooOoo-

Megumi sale de la facultad. Viernes, última clase gracias a Kami. Se despide de sus amigas y avanza tranquilamente. Tomará un taxi como lo ha hecho siempre. Caen algunos copos de nieve. Se pregunta si Sano y su novia ya se habrán ido. Seguramente sí, es el día en que sabe que les gusta pasar solos y sobre todo una noche tan bella y acogedora como esa.

De pronto escucha unos pasos, se vuelve y se encuentra con Soujiro. _Qué raro, seguramente viene a preguntarme si he visto a su hermana. Supongo que tendré que darle la coartada de siempre para que no se preocupe_.

- ¿Sou Chan?, ¿Esperas a Yumi?

- No

- ¿a no? – dice confundida – entonces quieres hablar sobre la tonta de Misao

- tampoco

Ella se siente incómoda. no hay mucha gente, ella se había quedado a hacer algunas consultas y había sido una de las últimas de salir del salón. La noche era fría y gris.

- entonces esperas a alguien

- si

- no debe tardar…

- ya está aquí

- ¿a si?

El chico extiende la manga de su abrigo y dispara una descarga. Megumi cae al piso. A una señal un automóvil se acerca, salen unos hombres y la meten rápidamente en la puerta de atrás. Soujiro sonríe al reconocer al hombre del interior.

- Cumplimos con nuestra parte – dice Soujiro

- La suya ha sido enviada a su jefe

- cuando se entere no me gustaría estar cerca de ella

- Ahora es mía

- No me importa quién se la quede

- Se cierra la puerta y el automóvil arranca.

- No es nada personal, negocios son negocios

-ooOoo-

El teléfono de Misao suena. Ella reconoce el tono. Le desagrada que el tonillo la aleje de los brazos de Aoshi. Lo hicieron cuatro veces en la noche, la primera vez dolió, las otras las disfrutó, Aoshi le llevó a límites que no había imaginado que existieran. Al final, sudorosos y cansados durmieron con las piernas entrelazadas. Todavía le duele un poco, le cuesta trabajo incorporarse pero el teléfono no deja de sonar. Aoshi siente que se aleja y abre un poco los ojos.

- El teléfono – dice

- Déjalo

- Puede ser importante – dice cuando suenan los dos celulares y el del apartamento.

Misao sale de la cama a buscar el suyo, la espera en la cama unos momentos más, no quiere moverse. Cuando Misao regresa parece alterada y busca sus ropas por la casa.

- Era Kaoru

- ¿qué pasa?

- Okina me irá a buscar a su casa, le dijo que dormía, que ella me despertaba – dice mientras se viste – raptaron a Kitsune

- ¡qué!

- debes contestar - dijo poniéndose su abrigo – Jiya debe de estar muy preocupado y necesita de tu ayuda

- Misao - dijo incorporándose

- Estoy bien, tomaré una ducha en casa de Kaoru

- Podrías tomarla ahora

- No es buena idea, Kaoru me espera en la entrada posterior del Dojo

- Quieres que te lleve

- No es necesario, mejor contesta el teléfono- fue ... lindo – dijo regresando a su lado y dándole un beso

Después se calzó, tomó su abrigo y salió. El todavía estaba envuelto en la sábana cuando observó cómo se alejaba. Se movía rápido a pesar de los dolores que debía experimentar. _La hemos entrenado bien_, _¿pero será suficiente?, ¿no habría sido mejor educarla como a una chica normal?_

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	20. Donde se habla de Bellas, Bestias

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de _Rouroni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki , así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Gabyhyatt**_ , _**Amary-san ,**_ _**Misa0o0 , Misao91 y Coppelia in Black**_.

* * *

**XX**

_**Donde se habla de Bellas, Bestias, las dos cosas, en fin…**_

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche, con la garganta reseca y una sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Todo estaba a oscuras y no recordaba más que la imagen de Soujiro, una descarga eléctrica y nada más.

- Maldito enano…., pero la culpa de de Misao – dijo al incorporarse – yo le dije que no terminara con él… se lo dije…

Estaba completamente confundida. Esperaba que la confinaran a algún sitio bajo tierra, pero no había sido así. Estaba en lo que parecía una habitación austera ubicada en la planta alta de algún edificio lejos de la ciudad. Afuera estaba oscuro, estaba encerrada en una habitación en el último piso de la construcción estilo occidental, al ver hacia abajo sintió vértigo, mas allá solamente se distinguían las siluetas de la vegetación cubierta por la nieve, una ligera ventisca azotaba las ventanas y ella no sabía donde se hallaba.

Frente a ella solo había un escritorio estilo occidental, una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas, una cama matrimonial y un par de cobertores amontonados. La chimenea estaba apagada y el frío se colaba por ahí. Habían arrojado su mochila de lado, a ella caminó con cuidado. Al abrir la bolsa supo que habían revisado cada una de sus cosas, frustrada tomó uno de los cobertores antes de morir de frío. No entendía nada.

Escuchó pasos y se volvió a la puerta.

- Finalmente has despertado – dijo alguien que la observaba desde otro lado

- ¡déjenme salir!

- Lo siento mi bella dama, eres mi prisionera… más que eso eres mi regalo, el mejor que he recibido

- ¿regalo?

- si

- ¿qué clase de enfermo regalaría seres humanos?

- uno que busca complacer

Megumi pensó. _Está enfermo_.

- ¡Qué quieres de mí!, ¿quieres dinero?, ¡mi familia te lo dará sin queja!, ¡¡habla con ellos!!

- El dinero me sobra

- ¿quieres a mi familia?

- Tu familia no me importa, te quiero a ti

- ¡Si me quisieras no me habrías secuestrado!

- Kitsune, Kistune…

_Me conoce…. ¿de dónde?_

- te ofrezco tu vida si eres complacientemente y te quedas a mi lado

- ¿Eres de la gente de Yukishiro?

- Por favor… no me confundas con ese advenedizo…

- ¿quién eres?

- Paciencia cariño…todo a su momento

- ¡cuál momento! - gritó corriendo hasta la puerta

- El baño está listo hay ropa en el closet y la comida será enviada a su momento

- No me voy a bañar, hace un frío de los demonios

- eres mi tesoro, te trataré como a una princesa, no podrás quejarte

Dicho eso los pasos se alejaron.

- ¡¡quién eres!! , ¡¡Por qué me tienes aquí!!

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la nieve golpeando los vidrios de la habitación.

-ooOoo-

Misao llegó al Dojo nerviosa y sonrojada. Me había pedido que tuviera listo el baño para que Okina la encontrara despierta. Kenshin se encargaba de preparar rápidamente algo ligero para que desayunara.

- Misao, Te vez un poco… extraña

- ¿Eh?

- Pensé que lo de Megumi te afectaría, pero tu comportamiento es francamente extraño

- Kaoru

- ¿sí?

- Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo suspirando

- De acuerdo – dijo sentándose frente a ella - sé que odias a tu hermana, pero no es para tanto

- Estoy preocupada por Meg

- No lo parece, si fuera mi hermana yo estaría como loca

- Kao – dijo casi en un susurro

- Si

- Lo hice con Aoshi

- ¿hiciste qué?

_- Lo hicimos_

- No entien…… ¡¡ah!! – dijo atrayendo una curiosa mirada de Himura – Misao, ¡¡eso no se dice en la cocina!! no me digas que…

Misao hizo un gesto afirmativo

- ¡¡Missy!!

La chica de ojos aguamarina le hizo una señal de que callara, Kaoru estaba roja como la grana cuando Himura les presentó los platos de fruta, el agradable aroma del café y del pan tostado con mantequilla inundaba la cocina.

-ooOoo-

Aoshi colgó el teléfono, era la tercera llamad ay todavía no salía el sol. Corrió a la ducha antes de que sonara el timbre de nuevo, tenían pistas. Los demás tenían listas las posiciones, sabían de donde provenía la llamada, había sido cuestión de reorganizar todo lo que tenían planeado, esto solo retrasaba el otro movimiento pensó con amargura. Querían creer que Megumi estaba bien, sabían que no estaba en manos de Yukishiro, los informantes habían confirmado que seguía de viaje, pero ahora tenía una idea más o menos vaga de quien la tenía y por qué, el asunto no pintaba nada bien.

El enfrentamiento pasado le había dejado muchos heridos, había demostrado que su equipo no era tan bueno como creía y le había hecho reforzar a los elementos débiles para que esto no se repitiera de nuevo. En su habitación tomó el traje azul marino que ocupaba en sus misiones, extrayendo la caja donde ocultaba sus kodachis no pudo evitar que cayera la libreta de su madre, era todo cuanto conservaba de ella. Las páginas parecían haberse abierto a propósito en la última anotación que decía:

_Evita la identificación con lo querido, porque la separación de ello representa el dolor; las ataduras no existen para el que no hace diferencias entre lo querido y lo no querido._

Alzó la libreta, la cerró, la colocó en su sitio extrajo con cuidado las kodachis. Entonces volteó, observó el espejo, la cama estaba deshecha, las sábanas manchadas, cualquiera que entrara a registrar su casa tendría una idea de lo que había sucedido. En especial alguien como su padre, como Okina o peor, como los _otros_.

Sonó el timbre en su puerta. Pensó que se trataba de Hannya, tomó las sábanas, las puso en el cesto como si se dispusiera a meterlas a la lavadora. El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia, abrió, pero no encontró a nadie y ahorró una maldición hasta que vio un sobre amarillo pegado en la puerta. Lo tomó, entró a su casa, rompió el sobre observó.

- ¡Qué demonios…!

Era una advertencia clara, lo vigilaban. Dijo al ver unas instantáneas de Misao entrando a su casa, mal enfocadas cuando se besaban en la cocina, en la sala, no era necesario explicar las otras, eran sumamente gráficas. ¿_Quién podría ser el ocioso que gustara de jugar al paparazzi_?

_Toc toc_

Sonó de nuevo la puerta. Aoshi la abrió con violencia.

- Aoshi sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz de Hannya le devolvió su mascara fría

- Hannya

- Me envía Okina, ¿sucede algo malo?

- Me vigilan

- ¿quién?

- No lo sé

- ¿Pero como?, el sitio era seguro…, verificamos hasta el último rincón...

- Tomaron fotografías y me las enviaron

- Debe moverse, una vez más

- Lo sé

- ¿saben algo del secuestro?

- ¿hablaron de nuevo al Aoyia?

- no, pero su padre ya está enterado

- si… era inevitable

- ellos esperarán que los captores llamen de nuevo

- ¿llevamos ventaja respecto a mi padre o no?

- Muy poca –admitió – pero un par de horas son algo

- Si

- Juraría que es una trampa, aprovecharon la nieve para ocultar e rastro, saben que ella no es…

- Es solo un movimiento en su jugada

- No sé, no estaría tan seguro

- Aun así procederemos como siempre, ¿todos están avisados?

- Si

- Vigilaremos , tan pronto tengamos noticias precisas organizaremos todo

- Bien

- ¿cabeza de pollo lo sabe?

- De momento no, pero es posible que en cuestión de horas lo sepa.

Aoshi guardó silencio.

-ooOoo-

Sanosuke preparaba el desayuno, había puesto un poco de té y Sayo seguía dormida en la habitación. El teléfono de la chica timbró y ella lo tomó automáticamente, temía que su hermano se enterara de que había pasado una noche más en casa de Sano. Se incorporó y observó la pantalla. Un mensaje.

_El cliente recibió el regalo._

Ella escuchó a Sano moviendo los cubiertos del desayuno, observó una vez más el mensaje y lo borró.

- Por fin despertaste _bella durmiente_

- Si amor

- El desayuno está listo

- Dame unos minutos y te alcanzo – dijo sonriendo desde la cama

- Está bien – dijo Sano mientras se alejaba

Ella se incorporó, se envolvió con la sábana, tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Saliendo sonrió a su pálido reflejo y se apresuró a la cocina. En la barra Sanosuke había sintonizado el radio, terminaba de hacer hotcakes mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Dolores O ´Riordan interpretando _Promises_.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y sonrió cuando Sano puso un vaso de leche fría y un plato de humeantes hotcakes frente a ella. Sonriendo tomó un tenedor y saboreó el primer bocado, había sido una juga a espaldas de su novio y de su hermano, pero como decía el dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, absolutamente todo.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Más y menos_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: preocupada_

Dormí fuera de casa y muy temprano Okina fue por mi a casa de Kao. Todo está sucediendo tan rápido que apenas si alcanzo a comprender bien lo que sucede. Kitsune desapareció, las cosas se complicaron más cuando Om entró en labor de parto antes de tiempo.

En el camino Jiya me contó que se preocupó cuando ni yo ni mi hermana aparecimos en casa. Que fue un alivio el saber que me había quedado dormir con Kao, pero que Kitsune no aparecía. Llamó a sus amigas, pero algunas habían salido de fiesta y otras en días no sabían de ella, dijeron que se estaba tomando muy en serio sus estudios y que parecía alejarse de ellas, se había quejado Yumi. Le llamó incluso a Sano, pero su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

Nació el bebé de Om. Es un pequeño bebé que pesó tress kilos y medio, tiene un mechón negro y se parece a su padre. Aun no han acordado que nombre darle, pero todo se precipitó a raíz de la desaparición de Kitsune, Ok llegó a toda prisa en el tren de la mañana, dejó todo para ver a su nuevo sobrino y poder ayudar a la familia en estos momentos inciertos.

Okina está preocupado, mi padre se ha puesto en contacto con el lobo de Mibu a raíz de que mi madre recibió una llamada donde decían que tenían a Kitsune y que si hacían algo más jamás la volverían a ver. Todo lo que está pasando no tiene sentido, las cosas no deberían de estar sucediendo así.

El cubo de hielo ha estado muy activo, se ha encargado de investigar más cosas en la universidad frente a las narices de su padre. Espero que todo esto siga su curso y que se resuelva pronto. Tengo tanto miedo de que le pueda suceder algo. De momento no puedo hacer gran cosa, tan solo apoyar a Okon y cuidar de ese hermoso bebé que llegó a nuestra familia antes de lo esperado.

Besos agitados con sabor lipstick de ansiedad

Midori

* * *

Himura observaba a Kaoru dono resolviendo al tarea del día. Su hermano había dejado el dojo tan pronto terminó los ochocientos ejercicios, en esos momentos debería de estar ayudando a las hermanas Sekihara en el Akabeko. Kaoru parecía preocupada, había ayudado a su amiga en quien sabe que locuras, tenía una idea de dónde había pasado Misao la noche, pero no quería ni podía preguntárselo a la chica de ojos azules. Se hacía tarde y debía de preparar la comida. El teléfono sonó.

- ¿Himura?

- ¿Sano?

- ¿Está Kaoru?

- Si…

- ¿ustedes saben de lo de Megumi?

- Okina se llevó a Misao en la mañana, intercambiamos unas palabras, nada mas

- ¿Cómo que a Misao?

- Pasó aquí la noche

- Ya…pero no saben nada

- No

- Miburo no me deja acercarme al Aoyia, Aoshi no me responde….

- Tranquilízate

- ¡como me voy a tranquilizar!, se acaba de ir Sayo, escucho al contestadora y me entero que Okina me buscaba desde hace horas, un mensaje de mi padre de que me detendrán si me acerco al Aoyia… ¡¡solo falta que en mi celular esté una llamada del cubo de hielo!!, espera , si tengo una llamada del cubo ¡¡y no me responde!!

- Tranquilo, no hay anda que puedas hacer

- Debe de haber algo, no me pudo quedar así

- Sanosuke

- Si

- Si sirve d algo ven con nosotros

- ¿para qué?

- Quizá pueda ayudar

- ¿tú?, ¿cómo?

- Antes de que hagas cualquier locura hay que localizar a tu hermano

- ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Tal vez

- Voy para allá

- Bien

- Prepara mucha comida, porque los nervios me dan hambre

- Está bien – dijo antes de colgar

Himura observó de nuevo a Kaoru. Se había quedado dormida frente a la tarea de Economía. Ya despertaría cuando tuviera hambre. Le prepararía algo que la reconfortar y la hiciera sentir mejor. Es que no hallaba otra manera, desde que develó su pasado se mostraba tan distante, que no sabía bien que hacer y si la única forma de legar a ella era a través de la comida se esforzaría como nunca.

Porque extrañaba a la antigua Kaoru, la que le contaba sus cosas y le hacía preguntas cuando estaba cocinando, la que bromeaba… la quería de vuelta de alguna u otra forma, porque se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba a su lado, porque él…

- Kenshin

- Si Kaoru –dono

- Sonó el teléfono mientras dormía

- Si Kaoru – dono, era Sanosuke, dice que viene al dojo

- ¡Genial!, ese glotón no puede faltar un fin de semana – dijo haciendo un puchero

- se enteró de lo de Megumi

- oh...

- no la está pasndo nada bien... quizá sea una buena idea tratar de...

- ¡pero si siempre pelean como perros y gatos!, ¡Quién los entiende!

Himura la observó y pensó que era la chica mas despistada del mundo.

- Kenshin….

- ¿Sí?

- El día de hoy tengo antojo de oden

- Sus deseos son ordenes – dijo corriendo a sacar los vegetales que necesitaba del refrigerador

Kaoru se había escuchado que colgaba el teléfono. Se había quedado dormida resolviendo un problema. Observó como Himura se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina y dejó el lugar en silencio, regresó a la mesa y pensó con amargura. _No sé si envidiar o no a Misao en estos momentos…al menos ella está con Aoshi, pero yo estoy a años luz de mi pelirrojo_.

-ooOoo-

Megumi había terminado cediendo pasado el medio día, tomó un largo baño y cuando salió envuelta en una bata colchada ya no estaban sus cosas en la habitación. No se explicaba cómo pudieron entrar sin que ella se diera cuenta, había en la mesa un juego de té de porcelana, unos omelettes recién hechos, pan tostado, crema, mantequilla, fruta que no era de la estación. _Alguien con dinero_.

Tenía dudas, pero su estómago protestó. Se sentó con algunas dudas. _Si sabe amargo lo dejo. _Pero la verdad es que todo estaba delicioso, como si lo hubieran hecho expresamente para ella. Dejó de dudar y comió con avidez. _Es tan delicioso como la comida de Himura, pero le falta algo..._.

Al finalizar fue a lavarse los dientes y arreglar un poco su cabello. Cuando regresó las cosas todavía seguían ahí. Suspiró aliviada, observó la ventana, seguía nevando allá afuera, quien sabe donde estuviera, pero se sentía extrañamente relajada.

Encima de la cama había un hermoso vestido de diseñador de color lila que había visto varias veces en el centro comercial pero no había comprado por indecisión, un estuche con joyas .Estaba confundida, era alguien que la conocía bien, demasiado bien. Tomó el vestido, lo quitó de su gancho, se quitó la bata y se lo puso con cuidado. El reflejo de la ventana le gustó. Abrió la caja, pero un bostezo la desconcertó. Había pasado la noche en vela, se dijo, el baño había sido relajante, la comida agradable…

Bostezó de nuevo, se dirigió con paso vacilante a la cama, solo se sentaría, no quería arruina el vestido. Entonces fue cuando descubrió un objeto era un libro al lado de la almohada. Lo observó y comprendió todo al reconocer el título: _La casa de las bellas durmientes_.

- ¡demonios! ,ya me extrañaba tanta belleza, todo esto era una trampa… - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

Una hora más tarde se introdujo la llave y un hombre entró a la habitación. Su gente ya había retirado los platos del desayuno y Megumi dormía apaciblemente en el lecho que llevaba tanto tiempo preparando para ella.

- No seré tan bondadoso como _Eguchi_ cariño, pero si es la única forma de que estés a mi lado así será – dijo mientras delineaba con cuidado su rostro

Su guardaespaldas le avisó algo por el auricular.

- Lo sé…no te preocupes, sé lo que hago – dijo mientras sus ojos maliciosos brillaban tras sus anteojos mientras aflojaba su corbata y abría los primeros botones de su camisa – en casos así, los occidentales dicen que _París bien vale una misa_

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	21. Donde hay más intrigas y algunas

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki , así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a **_Amary -san_** , _**Gabyhyatt**_ y _**Misao91**_, así como también a _**Assenav83**_, gracias por el fav.

* * *

**XXI**

**Donde hay más intrigas**

** y **

**una que otra justificación**

* * *

El inspector de policía no dejaba de fumar. Hace tres días había llegado la casi ex esposa de Seijuro Hiko a denunciar la desaparición de su hija mayor, pero por procedimiento, como autoridad no podía hacer nada. Sabía también que a partir de la desaparición de Megumi algo había empezado a moverse en el Aoyia de una manera que no había visto en años.

La familia había recibido una sola llamada, no más. Era lo único que había dicho la mujer en medio de gritos y maldiciones, había tenido que pedirle a un par de sus hombres que la sacaran de su oficina, para que hiciera los trámites correspondientes con las autoridades que llevaban el caso.

Observó los folders en su escritorio, abrió dos y cotejó la información. Los amigos con los que su hijo solía salir habían hecho curiosos movimientos en los últimos tiempos. Hyoutoko seguía trabajando en la estación de gasolinera, pero había cambiado su turno; Shikijou seguía con su trabajo como policía de tránsito y Beshimi seguía trabajando en la aburrida farmacia de siempre

En cambio a Hannya era una pesadilla seguirle la pista, cambiaba de empleo tan pronto como podía, a veces podía estar vendiendo flores, atendiendo en un bar, vendiendo en un puesto ambulante o trabajando como un empleado de la oficina postal. Pensaba que el suyo era un talento desperdiciado, no comprendía cómo no podían reclutarlo en sus filas, no dudaba que sería más útil que Cabeza de Escoba. Su vínculo con Aoshi le intrigaba, pero jamás había logrado desentrañarlo por completo. Eso sí, constaba en todos y cada uno de los expedientes, que ninguno de ellos había regresado al Aoyia, a excepción de Aoshi.

- Aplastó la colilla del cigarro y observó a su ayudante.

- Cabeza de escoba

- Si jefe

- Que noticias me tienes de Aoshi

- En realidad pocas, sigue en la universidad, trabajos , exámenes, todo parece normal

- ¿quién lo vigila?

- Agentes encubiertos

- ¿y a Cabeza de pollo?

- Sagara si se ha movido mucho, pasó la tarde de ayer en el dojo Kamiya, después fue al restaurante de las hermanas Sekihara…regresó a su apartamento, al parecer su novia canceló su cita y….

- No me interesan todo esos detalles inútiles, ¿algo importante?

- En realidad no – tuvo que admitir Cho

- Ya veo… ¿y de lo otro?

- Sigo en eso jefe

- Mas te vale no fallar – dijo sacando otro cigarro y encendiéndolo – porque si fallas

- Lo sé, lo sé

- Saitou dio una calada más a su cigarro y siguió con su investigación.

oooOooo

Aoshi estaba contrariado, aunque su cara no lo proyectara, escuela, misión Misao, malditos espías que no lo dejaban en paz…no se daba abasto y lo mejor era que como estaban las cosas no podía darse el lujo de cambiarse de casa tan tranquilamente, además, si se cambiaba de casa alertaría al enemigo, y si tenía que atraparlo debería de engañarlo y hacerle creer que lo que le había enviado carecía de importancia.

Se había hecho a la idea de que tardaría un tiempo en encontrar otro sitio con las condiciones óptimas para sus movimientos, había pensado que ahora que había desaparecido Megumi el amigo de Sano podía ser útil, pero resultó que había encontrado un nuevo comprador y el sitio ya estaba ocupado.

Había quedado de verse con su novia en una estación del tren, fingirían encontrarse y marcharían a un sitio fuera de la zona conocida. No volverían a reunirse en su casa, el error no se repetiría una vez más. Se sentó a esperar el tren, había llegado un poco antes, compró un periódico y leyó tranquilamente en lo que llegaba la chica de los ojos aguamarina. Un abrazo y un beso en la boca fueron su saludo.

- Hola amor

- Misao

- Perdona el retraso, pero tuve que acompañar a despedir a Om, Shiro y Mizuo parten a Izu

- Así que Mizuo – dijo mientras su novia se sentaba a su lado – niño del agua

- Es un nombre bonito, Omasu dijo que se lo pusieron porque había nacido en medio de la tempestad

- Ya veo.. supongo que okon regresa para suplirla

- Si…pidió un permiso y viene en unos días

- Debí suponerlo – dijo cerrando el periódico

- ¿y a dónde iremos?

- Me acompañarás a buscar un nuevo apartamento

- Pero… ¡si te acabas de cambiar!

- Misao… escucha, tenemos un problema…

- ¿problema? – dijo desconcertada

oooOooo

Megumi abrió débilmente los ojos una vez más. Estaba perdiendo la cuenta de los días y las horas. Se incorporó con cuidado, se sentía débil y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no pudo, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. Lo siguiente que recordaría serían momentos intermitentes, un par de desconocidos que la trasladaban a la tía de baño, gente que trataba de alimentarla ,sueño, mucho sueño y un imbécil recitándole largos pasajes de _La casa de las Bellas durmientes_ mientras la acariciaba en sus pocos momentos de conciencia.

oooOooo

- ¡Come una bola de arroz más y tu novia te va a odiar!

- ¡Estoy en crecimiento!

- Será hacia los lados – se burló el hermano de Kaoru

- Es mi problema enano

- Cabeza de pollo

- Eres un pequeño enano patético que no se atreve a confesarle a su querida Tsubame que bebes mares por ella – dijo arrebatándole una bola de arroz que engulló rápidamente

- ¡Kaoruuuu! - aulló Yahiko - ¡Sano se quiere mi comida!

- ¡Sano! – escuchó desde el fondo la voz de Kaoru

- Jo- chan, tu hermano es un tragón

En ese momento entró Kenshin con una nueva bandeja de onijiri con ciruelas saldas.

- Hay para todos, no es necesario que peleen – dijo el pelirrojo

- Acto seguido los dos se enzarzaron en la pelea de quien comía más onijiris.

- Cuando Kaoru llegó a la habitación no habían dejado uno solo.

- ¡Como son glotones!

- ¡Fue su culpa! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- En un momento habrá más – se escuchó desde la cocina

- Sano…

- Si

- ¿no tenías clases?

- No… hoy salgo temprano

- ¿y tu novia?

- Su hermano la llevó al médico, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien, se desmayó en clases y nos dio un susto tremendo, tuve que llamar a su hermano

- No sabía que fuera tan delicada

- En los últimos tiempos ha estado muy cansada, la he visto más pálida que de costumbre , le ha dolido al cabeza, ahora se desmaya… su hermano teme que el tratamiento no esté funcionando como esperaba

- Es una pena…

- Si

- No puedo creer que a una chica tan buena le pase algo así

- La vida suele ser injusta

- ¿no han sabido nada de Kitsune?

- Nada, Misao dice que no hay noticias en el Aoyia

- Yo pensé que estaría aquí

- No… llegará más tarde

- Adivino, salió con el cubo de hielo y eres su celestina

- ¡Sanosuke!

- Yo sabía que esos dos hacen buena pareja, pero en estos momentos…

- Hasta a mi me extraña, es pleno invierno…

- Será la temporada de _apareamiento_ del cubo

- ¡como pueden ser tan asquerosos! - exclamó Yahiko - ¡estoy comiendo!

Kaoru le dirigió un par de golpes a Sanosuke , que apenas si acertó a esquivar

- Te lo advertí, ni una más – tomando su boken - ¡fuera de la casa!

- ¡qué genio!, ¡ya cásate! – dijo corriendo a la cocina – Kenshin, dos órdenes para llevar

- ¡Kenshin no le des nada!

- ¡no me iré hasta que llegue la comadreja y me diga si sabe algo de Kitsune!

- ¡ocúpate de tus asuntos! – dijo amenazándolo con el bóken

Sanosuke tomó a Kenshin de Escudo que apenas si acertaba a balbucear _oro_ por cada golpe que recibía, finalmente uno le dio en la frente al pelirrojo que perdió la conciencia.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! – gritó Kaoru al ver que no reaccionaba

- Ya ves Jo – chan, quieres matar al pobre de Kenshin que no tiene la culpa…

- Kaoru corrió al refrigerador, sacó unos hilos que puso en un trapo de cocina y corrió al lado de Himura.

- Kenshin, Kenshinnn… ¡¡despierta!!

- ¿oro?

- Reacciona – dijo Sano mientras salía disimuladamente de la cocina con otra bandeja de Onijirs

- ¡Kenshin!, por Kami, ¡reacciona!, no era mi intención….

¿Kaoru - dono?

- Lo siento tanto Kenshin… pero Sano me saca de de mis casillas

- No hay problema Kaoru Dono, sé que han sido momentos difíciles… - dijo sonriendo a pesar del dolor

El pelirrojo sintió que todo se movía, se cogió de lo primero que vio y cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos Kaoru estaba encima de él, con sus grandes ojos azules asustados.

- ¡Kenshin!

- Karoru – dono

- ¿sí?

- ¿podría dejarme ponerme en pie?

- Lo siento

- Lo siento, de pronto me sentí mareado….

- Debió ser el golpe – dijo ella poniéndose de pié rápidamente

- Kaoru – dono

- ¿si Kenshin?

- Creo que se quema la cena – dijo apartándose de ella y corriendo a la estufa

Kaoru lo observó avergonzada, su corazón latía toda prisa.

- Kaoru – dono, yo quería…

Cuando volteó la puerta de la cocina se movía, la kendoka había abandonado el lugar a toda prisa. Al ver salir a su hermana, Yahiko se dirigía a la cocina, pero se encontró con que Sanosuke salía de lugar haciendo equilibrios con bandeja de bolas de arroz preparada.

- Te reto a que como mas

- Eso es fácil

- Eso si… acompañados de un par de botellas de sake

- Pero Kaoru dijo que….

- Kaoru dejó fuera de combate a Himura, está demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta

- Así que recupera los antiguos hábitos

- ¿Recupera?

- No lo hacía desde la muerte de nuestro padre

- ¿aceptas o no el reto?

- ¡Claro que acepto!

- Enano

- ¿Si cabeza de Pollo?

- ¿alguna vez te has emborrachado en tu vida?

_- Claaaaaro_… varias veces…

- Ya veo… - dijo mesándole la cabeza

oooOooo

Hannya se encontraba en el mostrador el hotel cuando recibió la llamada.

- Buenas tardes, Hotel **Y**

- ¿hablo con Takitani Amano?

- A sus ordenes

- Habla Yukishiro Enishi

- ¡Señor Yukishiro!

- He recibido la información de que no han enviado flores que pedí a casa de la señorita Megumi…

- ¿Es que no lo sabe señor?

- ¿saber qué?

- La señorita desapareció hace una semana, se presume que la secuestraron

- ¡Que!

- así es señor, la familia no ha dado detalles, pero están muy consternados

- Se escuchó silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Escúchame bien Takitani Amano

- Si señor

- Mantenme informado de las noticias de la señorita Megumi, estoy en medio de negocios importantes , de momento no puedo regresar, pero tan pronto como pueda lo haré

- Como usted ordene señor, es nuestro mejor cliente…

- infórmame de todo con detalle y serás bien recompensado, anota el siguiente correo…

- Hannya escribió rápidamente mientras Enishi le dictaba.

- Descuide señor… Takitani Amano trabajará para usted

- Sobra decirlo, absoluta discreción

- De eso no lo dude señor Yukishiro

- Perfecto, estaremos en contacto

oooOooo

Al recorrer el tercer apartamento les gustó, pero Aoshi quería penarlo un poco más, quizá habría un mejor sitio. La chica de ojos aguamarina observaba maravillada cada sitio, de regreso empezó a llover con fuerza y él la protegió bajo su sombrilla y gabardina. Misao había quedado de acuerdo con Kaoru para que despistara a Okina, parte de sus cosas estaban en su casa y después a su abuelo para que no se preocupara.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos de nuevo, alquilaron una habitación en un hotel de paso e hicieron el amor varias veces lenta y tranquilamente. Aoshi la guiaba cuidadosamente en sus primeros pasos, le enseñaba poco a poco, le gustaba acariciar su pequeño cuerpo con cuidado y ella recorría con curiosidad cada una de sus marcas, a veces le hacía preguntas, a veces, le contestaba, pero la mayoría de las veces olvidaba responderlas, porque le relajaba profundamente estar a su lado. Era algo que no había experimentado en toda su vida y se lo agradecía profundamente a Kami.

Esa noche, cuando ella dormía en sus brazos el trató de imaginarse lo terrible que sería si alguien se atreviera a secuestrarla como habían hecho con Megumi. Definitivamente no lo soportaría y movería cielo y tierra y mar con tal de encontrarla. Pero Misao seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, con su largo y obscura cabellera cubriendo su espalda, beso sus cabellos y se adentró a su lado en las arenas de los sueños.

oooOooo

Okon llegó por la mañana al Aoyia donde fue recibida tibiamente. Los secuestradores no se habían comunicado de nuevo y todos estaban muy preocupados y ante la evidente baja de su hermana por maternidad y seguridad de la familia. Misao llegó muy contenta por la tarde.

- Misao

- ¡¡Okon!!

- Así que la más pequeña está creciendo – dijo al verla

- Eso parece – dijo dando una vuelta

- A mi no me engañas, estás distinta, ¿qué te han hecho?

- ¿a mí?, nada

- Ajá…

- Acompáñame a mi habitación – le dijo su tía – necesitamos hablar

- ¿de qué?

- Tu sígueme

Misao la siguió intrigada. Okon se preocupó que no hubiera nadie más y cerró la puerta.

- Dime querida Misao, ¿aún sigue funcionando tu cerebro o te hallas controlada bajo la tiranía de las hormonas?

- ¿perdón? – dijo desconcertada

- Encontré esto al llegar – dijo sacando un sobre de sus ropas – espero una larga explicación

Misao tomó el sobre y sacó unas fotografías, eran parecidas a las que le habían enviado a Aoshi, se volvió a su tía con una expresión de sorpresa.

- Dime que Okina no las ha visto

- No, pero no dudo que quien las envió tenía la intención de que las viera y yo no estaré todo el día para interceptar cartas parecidas

- Lo sé – dijo enrojeciendo

- Así que… dime Misao, esto es tan repentino…

- Todo empezó el día del secuestro

- Ya veo…

- Aoshi recibió un juego similar, está pensando en cambiar de apartamento

- Vaya, al menos en eso piensa, ¿pero y tú?, me voy llorabas por él, regreso y literalmente eres su mujer

- Eso no es malo

- Misao, eres muy joven

- Lo sé

- Al menos has tomado las píldoras y han usado…

- Si

- Qué alivio, por un momento pensé…

- No soy tan inconsciente

- Ya veo, pero el punto es el siguiente, veo que por fin lograste derretir al cubo de hielo, y mira que las tomas no son malas…

Misao se sonrojó

- Pero no me imagino quien sería tan ocioso como para…

- Tengo una ligera sospecha

- ¿Kam y Sou?

- es posible

- Tendría sentido, pero esto ya es demasiado… la única solución es que se dejen ver por un tiempo

- ¿alejarnos? Pero… todo lo que hemos pasado

- Misao, estamos en un momento de crisis, el amor te puede cegar y sería fatal

- Pero no es malo

- No es malo detenerte por un momento y darte cuenta de que quizá no les haría mal esperar un poco

- Pero, ¡todo lo que hemos pasado!

- Y las que les faltan - murmuró

- ¡Okon!

- Sé que en estos momentos piensas que es el amor de tu vida, pero puede que las cosas cambien

- ¡Ni lo digas!

- ¿sabes que les haría Okina si llegaran a sus manos estas fotografías?

Misao guardó silencio.

- Sé lo que les hará si los descubre… y créeme, no te gustará un poquito

- ¿lo dices por experiencia?

- Para mi desgracia si

- Oh…

- Veo que te han contado

- Mi padre me dejó una carta…

- Siempre tan cobarde – dijo con desprecio – que le costaba decírtelo en directo

- Creo que todavía te ama – se aventuró a decir

- eso solo quiere creerlo él

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que eres muy , pero muy joven Misao, además eres miembro de los Oniwabanshu, tu hermana está desaparecida y estamos en un momento de peligro

- ¿peligro?

- A falta de Omasu, me temo que pasarás a la acción

- ¿yo? – dijo sorprendida

- No veo a nadie más, además me han dicho que ten han entrenado muy bien, es momento ponerte a prueba tantos entrenamientos

oooOooo

Cuando Megumi pudo abrir los ojos notó que una mano le rodeaba la cintura, cuando pudo distinguir bien quien se trataba lo odió con toda su alma. Se trató de zafar de su desagradable tacto y corrió a refugiarse al baño donde se encerró a llorar lágrimas de rabia. No dejaría que le pusieran la mano encima una vez más. _Maldito Takeda, juro que saldré de aquí y te haré pagar muy caro esta enfermiza fantasía, a ti y a quien te haya ayudado a planear todo esto._

oooOooo

Yumi descansaba en la sala de su casa rodeada de periódicos, tomaba una taza de té y una cajetilla de cigarros estaba cerca de ella.

- Yumi

- ¿si Sou?

- Voya a salir por la tarde, ya sabes, Shishio….

- Ya lo sabía , no necesitabas decírmelo

- Ah… - suspiró su hermana e hizo un gesto reprobador

- ¿qué sucede?

- Megumi…le han dedicado varios artículos en los periódicos, su familia esta desesperada, pero son herméticos, una pena…

- ¿pena? – dijo Soujiro

- ¿no sientes pena por ella?

- ¿por qué sentiría pena?

- Había sido una excelente adquisición en nuestro círculo

- Pero desdeñó a Takeda una y otra vez…- le recordó

- Y el hombre no ha dicho ni pio desde su desaparición, debe de estar tan desconcertado…

- Deberías presentarle a otra de tus amigas – le sugirió su hermano

- Si… tal vez sería buena idea

- Me voy

- Cuídate Sou

- Tendré cuidado

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	22. Víspera

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki , así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a : **_gabyhyatt, , amary -san y misao 91_**

* * *

**XXII**

**Vispera**

* * *

_Sé que Misao está enojada, si, se integró a la misión__ esperando más acción, pero Okina no iba a enviar a su querida nieta al frente de batalla cuando su hermana está en manos del enemigo. La dejó en el puesto de Omasu, alguien tenía que quedarse en el restaurante y no está nada feliz. _

_Aoshi esta tan __comprometido en la misión que no se han visto en días y eso no la pone de su mejor humor. Misao sonríe, trata bien a los clientes y trata de ocultar la angustia que siente al tener pocas por no decir escasas noticias de la misión. Hay cosas que no debe saber Missy, al menos de momento, es lo que Okina y su padre han acordado._

_Yo estaré un tiempo en la ciudad, si las cosas no mejoran tendré que pedir mi traslado,__ es algo que he querido posponer por años, pero la desaparición de Megumi y la inevitable relación de Misao con el mismísimo Okashira son la gota que derramó el vaso. Si regreso sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero tampoco empiezo de cero, mi pasado está aquí y no puedo evadirlo por siempre._

Okon se encontraba en la habitación que había sido de ella y de su hermana cuando eran chicas. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en el lugar y mientras acomodaba algunas de sus cosas trató de evadir recuerdos que afloraban a dondequiera que volteaba. Había tanto que quería dejar pasar y simplemente no podía. Regresar a Kioto significaba regresar a la casa familiar, con todo lo que implicaba y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

_El ya no está, regresó a la casa familiar, pero queda Sachi, falta Megumi y Misao necesita una guía que su madre se ha esforzado en evadir todos estos años.__ Pero no es mi obligación, no soy la madre de Misao, aunque a veces me comporte como tal. No quiero que repita mis errores, me digo en el fondo, ella no debe pasar por lo mismo y esa es suficiente razón para regresra… ¿lo es? O solo una excusa para quedar de nuevo en medio de la nada._

Okon se mordió los labios, observó brevemente su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la pared, su mirada seria y su cabello largo le recordaron que ya no era la niña que había dejado el Aoyia hace muchos años , que la que regresaba después del largo autoexilio era una mujer que debía asumir su lugar con los Oniwabanshu.

Su celular sonó una vez más, lo tomó, escuchó la voz de su padre que le recordó que le tocaba apoyar en el restaurante las siguientes reuniones que había organizado su hermana antes de que su padre empezara a animar las fiestas con su peculiar estilo. El mundo podía colapsarse, pero el negocio tenía que continuar, era la tradición y así la tierra se tragara Kioto ellos seguirían en pie.

-ooOoo-

Aoshi bebió la segunda taza de té. Se había enfundado en su gabardina favorita y se había vestido de gris, con unos lentes de montura ligera, parecía un oficinista para más que había salido a comer. La verdad es que se había saltado un par de clases con tal de reunirse tranquilamente en privado en una cafetería que le recordaba el curioso estilo victoriano.

Mientras aspiraba el aroma a té y pastas, escuchaba con aparente indiferencia las noticias de su elemento de mayor confianza como si escuchara las noticias, mientras su acompañante observaba con atención las imágenes que había guardado en su celular. Una mesera se acercó con una bandeja de pasteles, Aoshi hizo un gesto y le sirvieron una tarta, mientras Hannya pedía otra taza de té.

Habían localizado el sitio de donde provenían las llamadas, el lugar les resultaba familiar, habían analizado por separado los planos antes de la reunión, conocían el lugar, se localizaba a unos minutos afuera de Kioto, cerca de una montaña que atesoraba las tumbas de antiguos maestros zen y de poetas clásicos. Sabía que era edificio de finales de siglo XIX, estilo occidental, que lo rentaban familias acaudaladas para el invierno en la zona y que el acceso en estas temporadas era realmente difícil.

Mientras Hannya tomaba nota de los últimos detalles Aoshi seguía con el té.

Ahora habían logrado ingresar a uno de los círculos de Yukishiro gracias a la desafortunada desaparición de Megumi, estaba un poco decepcionado que él no fuera su objetivo, pero al menos tenían una vía de acceso y más información que la que podía sacar de las oficinas de su padre. En el momento en que les enviaran el mensaje donde les confirmarían el siguiente paso que tomarían.

Hyoutoko iría a un bar y se encontrarían con Beshimi, como lo hacían cada fin de semana para que los informantes de Miburo no sospecharan. Tomarían unas cuantas copas y después se separarían para encontrarse a las afueras de la ciudad, donde él los esperaría. Hannya tenía día libre y se les adelantaría para explorar a sus anchas el terreno.

Había decidido que Shikoju llegaría más tarde, tenía un par de peleas de rutina, y era probable que se encontrara con su hermano, sus informantes, tanto del lado de los Onni como los de Miburo habían confirmado que tras la desaparición de Megumi había regresado a las peleas callejeras para beneplácito de sus seguidores y preocupación del Dr. Genzai y novia que aparentemente ignoraban como conseguía regresar con tantas herida y golpes a la universidad ; Himura y los Kamiya estaban al tanto de todo, al grado que en las últimas ocasione se había visto al pelirrojo acompañándolo como manager y guardaespaldas. Solo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran tendrían que recurrir a ellos.

La mesera regresó con el té de Hannya cuando el mensaje que esperaban llegó.

- es hora de regresar al trabajo – murmuró Aoshi

- ya lo creo

- Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre – dijo levantándose para pagar su consumo en las cajas.

-ooOoo-

Megumi se había mordido la mano cuando sintió que el sueño la vencía una vez más. Aun no descubría en que le ponían aquella droga que la mantenía en un sopor constante, pero sospechaba que cambiaban constantemente el sitio. Estaba harta y dispuesta a salir de ahí como fuera. Afuera seguía nevando, pero ella no lo iba a soportar más. Se metió en la ducha, dejó todo en frío abriendo que podía contraer en una pulmonía y no dejó el sitio hasta que estuvo bien despierta.

Prefería estar muerta a seguir en esas condiciones. Fue al armario, lo único que había era la ropa que había utilizado en esos días. Se vistió con un kimono con volutas moradas, se tapó con batas y batas, ella iba a salir como diera lugar, se calzó varias medias, después se ató el cabello con una de las cintas de otra bata, tomó la lámpara y la lanzó contra la ventana. En unos minutos estarían ahí y ella estaría preparada. No sería miembro de los Oni, pero no por eso se le debería considerar una inútil.

-ooOoo-

- Kenshin

- Si Kaoru Dono

- Irás de nuevo con Sano

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Sigue creyendo que así tendrá noticias de Megumi – preguntó la kendoka

- Sí, creo que es más una excusa para pelear, es como si desahogara la frustración de no poder hacer nada

- también sospecho eso, el Dr. Genzai me preguntó si sabía algo y le tuve que decir que no

- Quizá debió decirle la verdad

- No… no sé como reaccionara

- Probablemente le informaría al lobo de Mibu

- Cierto…

- Kaoru lo observó muy seria.

- Kenshin

- Si Kaoru dono…

- Cuida de Sano, no dejes que cometa alguna locura

- No se preocupe, cuidaré de él

- Eso espero – hubo una pausa - ¿estará a salvo Kaoru Dono?

- Pasaré la noche con Misao – dijo sonriendo

- ¿y Yahiko?

- Yutaro lo invitó a su casa

- Ya veo…

- Recuerda – dijo clavando su mirada en sus ojos violeta – no puedes morir, tu vida me pertenece

- No moriré – dijo observándola fijamente - al menos no esta noche

- Eso espero

-ooOoo-

Megumi tomó desprevenido al que fue a revisar el ruido en la habitación, lo atizó con todas sus fuerzas con la base de la lámpara, lo arrastró al baño, le quitó las llaves y tomó sus botas para salir del lugar. Se movió por la casa, el lugar estaba desierto, el dueño probablemente había salido, pero había cámaras por todas partes. Eso explicaba como la vigilaban, quien sabe cuantas más habría en su habitación pensó asqueada.

Corrió como pudo, cuando se dirigía a las escaleras principales y bajó con una lámpara en las manos. Justo en ese momento se sonaron las alarmas. Pensó que tal vez habían descubierto su huida. Pero no. Los perros ladraron, ella se ocultó en la primera habitación y se acercó con cautela a la ventana. Entonces pudo ver que salían los vigilantes de la mansión y la nieve se empezó a teñir de rojo. Mala señal.

Quien sabe en qué negocios se habría metido Takeda, pero ahora ella estaba en medio de todo eso. No alcanzaba a comprender nada. Escuchó movimiento, pasos, ruidos, escuchó disparos, llamadas salían de otro extremo y la gente del lugar no sabía a dónde dirigirse, gente que pasaba corriendo y salía para hacer frente a los invasores, pero cuando menos se lo esperaban ya habían irrumpido en la casa.

Ella volteó desesperada a todos lados, notó que estaba en una sala repleta de cuadros y libros, el sitio era una extraña combinación de Oriente y occidente. Había una vitrina con libros, ahí relucía un objeto que le era familiar, un cuchillo en una funda de laca. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó la primera maceta que vio y rompió el cristal de la vitrina. Ella dejaría ese lugar viva o muerta, pero lo haría.

-ooOoo-

Shogo entró al apartamento de su hermana con una caja en la mano, había desviado su trayecto antes de llegar a casa para llevarle una sorpresa, en los últimos tiempos parecía un poco decaída. Sano la seguía visitando con frecuencia, pero desde las noticias de la desaparición de Megumi parecía otro. En los últimos días parecía silenciosa y preocupada.

- Regresé

- Qué bien – dijo desde la sala

- Traje pasteles de _Absynth_

Sayo cerró su libro, bajó el volumen de la música y se levantó muy animada.

- ¿de la pastelería de moda?, ¿a qué se debe ese honor? – dijo sorprendida

- Bueno, en los últimos días te veías un poco decaída….

- debe ser efecto de las medicinas

- No habrás peleado con Sano

- no

- Pensé que hoy estaría contigo – dijo mientras colocaba la caja en la mesa del comedor

- Dijo que Himura tenía un apuro y que me compensaría la siguiente semana

- ¿Himura? – murmuró

- Si, uno de sus amigos, creo , la verdad es que solo me dijo ese apellido, ¿sucede algo?

- Extraño… es un apellido que no escuchaba hace tiempo, ¿te conté que hace años era cliente de un restaurante solo por el excelente chef que tenían?, justamente se apellidaba Himura

- Qué curioso… serán parientes o quizá no tengan ninguna relación

- Si…., que curioso, por cierto, me encontré con el joven Seta y la señorita Honjo en el lugar, preguntaron por tu salud

- Ah… – dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

- Seta mencionó que Takeda te envía saludos y agradece el regalo – preguntó receloso - ¿cuál regalo?

- Ah, un bonito cuadro, ¿recuerdas que tengo una amiga que pinta?

- Si…

- Nos encontramos el día de la exposición, mencionó que le gustó uno de sus cuadros y decidí enviárselo como regalo

- ¿por qué?

- Bueno, éramos conocidos desde niños, nuestros padres eran amigos, pensé que tal vez sería un socio potencial

- Querida hermana…. Déjame los negocios a mi

- ¿actué mal?

- Takeda no me da buena espina, ya no es el niño con el que jugábamos antes

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Rumores Sayo, rumores - se limitó a decir su hermano

- ¿Qué clase de rumores?

- Tú sabes, negocios con gente poco apropiada, ambición desmedida…

- Bueno, basta de rumores, prepararé un poco de té y comemos, ¿si?

- Si hermanita… - dijo sentándose en la sala

Sayo desapareció en la cocina, su hermano se acercó a ver qué libro leía. _El país de Nieve_. Que conveniente lectura para un día helado, triste y blanco, el color de la muerte. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la última visita al médico después del desmayo. En un primer momento había pensado que Sagara lo iba a convertir en tío, pero el médico tenía malas noticias, los síntomas se debían al mal de su hermana había regresado y temía que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

La condición de Sayo no mejoraba, habían detectado la reincidencia de la enfermedad demasiado tarde, si las cosas empeoraban el médico le había dado a entender que los días de su querida hermana estaban contados. El no quería pensar en el fin, era demasiado, joven, dulce e ingenua. Era su vida desde la muerte de sus padres, era el último lazo familiar y la muerte, era lo último en que quería pensar.

-ooOoo-

* * *

Tit de la entrada: Noche de palomitas

Clas: Diversiones

Mod: preparando palomitas y más palomitas

* * *

Hace tiempo que no escribía aquí bueno…. Seré breve por que en unos minutos me sumergiré en el mundo de la fantasía y las palomitas. Esta noche Kao y yo nos desvelaremos en un maratón, de que, no estoy muy segura, tenemos películas que van desde la edición recién salida de la tienda de _El Loto Blanco_ hasta un par de cajas de nuestras series favoritas.

Cuando vi una de ellas me acordé de Kam. Estamos incompletas sin ella, pero que se le va hacer, con el tiempo sabremos si regresa o alguien más toma su lugar. Quisiera creer que todavía se puede remediar algo, pero un par de comentarios en este blog me indican lo contrario, en verdad lo siento, pero así es la vida. Las amistades nacen creces, algunas se mantienen, crecen y florecen, en cambio otras se marchitan en el camino.

Oigo que me llaman

Después les cuento del maratón

Besos con sabor a sal y caramelo

Midori

* * *

Okon estuvo de acuerdo con que invitara a su amiga, prefería tener a Misao tenerla en casa, vigilada y despierta hasta la madrugada que fingiendo que dormía en casa de su amiga, imaginando o sospechando que estaba en otro lado.

La chica de ojos aguamarina había traído unas mantas, almohadones, Kaoru tenía apiladas las cajas a un lado mientras observaba indecisa. Las palomitas recién salidas del horno estaban sobre la mesilla, así como también varias latas de té helado, cajas de _Pocky_ sabor fresa, chocolate amargo y vainilla.

- Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto – dijo la chica de cola de caballo

- Desde la fiesta de Kam – dijo Misao – si comemos todo esto…

- Okon hubiera sospechado si traía frituras y cerveza

- cierto

- pero parece en otra vida la última vez que nos reunimos en un maratón

- Si…. Con todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Kaoru

- Extraño a Kam, las veladas no son lo mismo sin ella

- Yo también… pero es leal a Soujiro

- ¿derecho de antigüedad?...no lo puedo creer… hace un tiempo era mi hada madrina y ahora es mi peor enemiga

- Creí que era el sitio de Soujiro

- Si…. Lo pelean dijo con una expresión triste - Es una pena

Kaoru se sentó y le mostró las cajas apiladas

- No pienses en eso, mejor en algo mas alegre, hace mucho que no disfrutamos una noche de películas

- Es cierto..

- elige Misao – dijo alzando dos cajas- tres horas de… opción 1.- sangre, detectives y vampiros, 2.- hermanas mágicas, demonios, explosiones y menos sangre ó 3.- un cuento de hadas forense, ya sabes, pie, Morgue...

- Mmm… tengo antojo de algo sangriento

- Y yo algo que me haga olvidar un par de ojos violeta

- ¿Las cosas no marchan bien?

- No…

- Descartemos los vampiros, y dejemos la elección a una moneda – dijo sacando una de sus bolsillos

La chica de ojos aguamarina lanzó la moneda al aire, un crisantemo resplandeció en la sala, Kaoru observó la pieza girar una y otra vez, la suerte quedó en el aire.

-ooOoo-

Suerte… mucha suerte era lo que iba a necesitar para salir con vida de ese lugar. Había escuchado más disparos, sonido de armas, por sentido común se había alejado de los vidrios, se había agachado y buscaba una ruta de salida con el cuchillo ornamental asido entre sus manos. Ese lugar era inmenso y debía de tener más salidas, esto no podía pasar.

Mas voces , gritos de alarma, maldiciones, sintió el frío de las ventanas rotas , el olor a humedad, sintió el frío que entraba por el lugar, no comprendía nada, cuando escuchó pasos , tuvo miedo y se ocultó en la siguiente habitación. Pensó que debía de sobrevivir, que su vida no podía terminar en una noche helada como esa, que tenía un montón de motivos para sobrevivir y ninguno estaba vinculado con la gente de esa casa.

No quería imaginar su cara en los periódicos como unas víctimas más de una brutal masacre en la casa de descanso de la familia Takeda. No, ella sobreviviría, lo denunciaría y se encargaría de que ese despreciable individuo pagara su crimen por las buenas o por las malas.

-ooOoo-

Sano dio un golpe furioso en la pared a unos centímetros de la cara de Shikoju. él que había acudido a ellos cuando recibí noticias de Beshimi, temiendo la suerte de Aoshi , había ido donde su hermano . Lo encontró cuando salía de una pelea, sudaba, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía un par de golpes de menor importancia, eso si había ganado suficientes yenes como para cubrir la renta del apartamento pro seis meses más.

Himura se extrañó cuando lo vio llegar,Sano le restó importancia hasta que supo que se trataba de algo de Aoshi. A Himura no le extrañó, se apartaron a unos metros del lugar de las peleas.

- ¡por que no me dijeron antes!

- Era una misión

- ¡de nuevo con sus tontas misiones!

- no son tontas

- ¡lo dejaron ir solo!

- No está solo – dijo Shikoju – Aoshi sama sabe lo que hace

- No me dirás que se fue con sus estúpidas espaditas, ¡Mibu se pondrá furioso!

- Miburo no lo sabe, no se hablan desde que abandonó la casa

- ¡Peor! – dijo tratando de controlarse

- Debes llevarnos con él ahora mismo – dijo el pelirrojo

- Es mi misión – dijo el peleador

- ¿cómo qué es tu misión?

- Se supone que no sabrían nada de esto a menos que las cosas salieran mal

- ¡Como que salieran mal! – gritó Sano tomándolo de las solapas

- No lo sé… pero debemos ir cuanto antes

- ¡con tanta nieve!, ¡acaso se le congelo el cerebro a Aoshi!

- Es ahora o nunca, vida o muerte

- Llévanos – dijo Himura

- ¿nos acompañarás por tu propia voluntad? – le dijo extrañado el Oni

- Si – dijo kenshin – prometí cuidar de Sano

- ¡fabuloso!, ¡Ahora resulta que soy un crío!

- Vengo preparado – dijo Himura con una mirada que causó escalofríos al enviado de los Oni – no hay tiempo que perder

- ¿qué puedes hace por nosotros Kenshin? – dijo Sano mientras subía en el automóvil de Shikoju ignorando los gritos de sus seguidores que le reclamaban porque esperaban verlo pelear una vez más esa noche - ¿arrojarles palillos y ollas?

- No – dijo su amigo desde la parte trasera del automóvil

- No sé de que hablas, no importa, debemos ir con el cubo de hielo, ¡no puedo creer que no me haya dicho que sabía algo de Kitsune!, nada mas lo vea no se la va a acabar…

El automóvil se alejó dando tumbos en medio de protestas de los apostadores con dirección las afueras de la ciudad. Misao y kaour disfrutaban de su maratón comiendo palomitas mientras observaban la escena de Olive cantaba en la tienda de pays. Okina era sacado a fuerzas de la fiesta de la enérgica mano de Okon.

Sachi había salido antes con uno de sus amigos y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Seijuro Hijo estaba encerrado en su taller, Tokio esperaba a Saitou con una cafetera en la mano y una mirada pendiente al teléfono con noticias de sus hijos. Okina se lo había prometido formalmente que le avisaría si pasaba algo y algo le decía que las cosas no marchaban nada bien, pero no era nada concreto, era solo un presentimiento.

Más allá, bajo un cielo encapotado y un frío endemoniado. la casa de descanso de Kanryu Takeda, teñía su nieve se tenía con tibia sangre, Aoshi y su equipo de Oni se abrían paso en el edificio de su antiguo cliente y Megumi procuraba huir en medio de la trifulca con un cuchillo en la mano.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	23. La Fiesta

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki , así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Amary-san_**, _**Shyse;**_ **_Gabyhyatt y Akari Sakurazuka_** (grax por el fav).

* * *

**XXIII**

**La fiesta**

* * *

Cuando Shikijou los condujo al lugar el silencio reinaba, el frío había arreciado y sus pisadas eran borradas por el oni tan pronto como avanzaban, la primer noticia de que algo no andaba bien era el intenso olor a humo hizo que aceleraran su paso.

El ninja reconoció algunos de los vehículos de sus compañeros. Bajaron del automóvil a toda risa, Sano estaba furioso, Kenshin llevaba un objeto envuelto en una funda. En un primer momento el peleador pensó que podría tratarse de un bat, su expresión cambió cuando el pelirrojo extrajo con cuidado una espada.

- Kenshin…. ¿una espada?, ¡Cómo una espada!, ¡No estamos en la era Meiji para andar por ahí con espadas!

- Es mi mejor aliada

- Déjame ver eso…. – dijo acercándose a ver la espada - ¿con filo invertido?, es una broma

- No – dijo muy serio

- pensé que traerías algo más útil para esto, un bat, una barreta, una pistola…no una espada que ni siquiera corta… ¡de ser así hubiéramos pasado por la lanza de mi bisabuelo!

- No subestimes el poder de esta espada

- ¡Esto es increíble!

Shikoju le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

- Debemos movernos rápidamente, antes de que adviertan nuestra presencia

- Condúcenos – dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿no me prestarán algo con que pelear?

- Y el que se quejaba – murmuró el Shikijou

Kenshin sonrió ligeramente.

- Puedes llevar la barreta que está en la cajuela – le dijo Shikoju

- Buena idea

-ooOoo-

- Sou, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cuando su hermana se acercó a él

- Revisaba algunas actividades – dijo echando hacia atrás su cabeza, había varios papeles en el escritorio que Yumi observó aburrida

- ¿cuentas a estas horas?

- ese es trabajo del secretario de Shishio

- ¿entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Pedidos, soy un simple mensajero

- ¿ese debería ser el trabajo de cualquier otro?

- soy la persona indicada – dijo con una sonrisa – ya sabes, mi sonrisa inspira confianza

- Ya veo… - dijo alejándose a la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y ella observaba la oscuridad como si tratara de preguntarle algo mas y no se atreviera

- ¿puedes creer que un par de clientes pidieron el mismo trabajo?

- ¿en serio? – dijo fingiendo interés

- Ganamos el doble por un trabajo pequeño

- Tú y los trabajos de Makoto

- Solo soy el mensajero – repitió una vez más

- Lo sé…

- Dime Sou

- Si…

- ¿creer que Makoto se moverá pronto?, la espera es larga

- Se paciente, estoy seguro que no tardará en llamarnos

- ¿entonces por qué me canceló la cita?

- Quiere darte una sorpresa

- me gustan las sorpresas, peor no es justo

- paciencia hermana, todo depende de esta noche

- ¿qué sucederá esta noche?

- Es un secreto

-ooOoo-

Megumi corrió se ocultó en un armario cuando escuchó pasos. Se enteró de que Takeda la llamaba a gritos por toda la casa, lanzaba maldiciones, daba instrucciones, después gritos, amenazas, era seguro que habían descubierto su huida, sentía miedo, pero no era el momento de paralizarse, debía de pensar rápido, ella debía de salir de ahí.

Escuchó que entraban a la habitación, contuvo la respiración, sintió la sangre agolparse, la persona pasó de largo, escuchó que abría otro lugar y sacaba rápidamente un par de objetos. El sonido que producían le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Entonces avanzó y se acercó al armario, ella se hizo más atrás, las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par, ella se aferró al cuchillo.

- Con que aquí estabas hermosa Kitsune….

- ¡aléjate de mí!... si te acercas te haré daño

- Veamos… un cuchillo…. Ya decía…muy tradicional

- ….

- Lo siento querida – dijo señalando los objetos que llevaba en las manos - arma de fuego acaba con cuchillo

- ¡déjame ir!

- Me complicas las cosas….seguramente tu los llamaste

- ¿a quién?

- ¿no sabes?

- ¿saber qué?, ¡de que hablas!

- Sal de ahí, no quiero que tu hermosa persona termine como colador

- No te atreverías…

- Sí que lo haré

Megumi se aferró al cuchillo y salió del armario.

- Muy bien… ahora camina un poco más allá

- ¡que me vas a hacer!

- Lo que debí de hacer desde un principio…

Megumi temblaba, de pronto Takeda la empujó al interior de otra habitación, haciendo que cayera, antes de que pudiera incorporarse cerró rápidamente. Megumi empezó a golpear la puerta.

- ¡qué ganas con encerrarme!

- tiempo

- ¡déjame salir!, ¡te vas a ir al infierno!

- Ahí nos veremos – dijo mientras salía y un par de hombres que pasaban por ahí lo ponían al tanto de la situación del exterior. Todo se colapsaba.

-ooOoo-

Okina esperaba. La fiesta continuaba, fingía estar bebido y tomar parte de la celebración para que Misao no sospechara, pero la verdad le hubiera gustado colaborar un poco más con la misión. Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias. En esos momentos, el grupo de Aoshi debería de estar llegando a la casa de Takeda. ¡Y pensar que habían trabajado para el por casi medio año!, pensando que les daría pistas para desenmascarar a Yukishiro, pero resultó que los emboscados fueron ellos.

Takeda pagaría caro su osadía, nadie se llevaba a un miembro de los Onni y salía vivo. Le costaba creer que su nieta hubiera sido el detonante, ahí debería de haber algo más, era demasiado….extraño, como si fuera un ataque para distraer su atención de algo más importante, pero no podía imaginar en esos momentos que.

Una ronda más de sake, pasó de un lado a otro del restaurante, los comensales reían, había un par de músicos amenizando la reunión y en esos momentos Misao debería de estar medio dormida. Si ella supiera lo que pasaba en el exterior correría al lado de sus amigos, pero no debía saberlo. Primero rescatarían a Megumi, ella se enojaría, pero después reiría con sus amigos del resultado de la misión, sí, eso pasaría, pensó mientras empezaba a contar otro chiste a los invitados de esa noche.

-ooOoo-

Los guardias de la entrada habían sido sometidos, los otros le habían dado un poco de trabajo, pero los chicos se estaban encargando de ellos. Algunos habían muerto bajo el filo de sus kodachis, su gabardina estaba salpicada con la sangre. Hyoutoko se estaba encargando de crear distracciones quemando el cobertizo y el garaje, sabía cuando amaba Takeda su colección de automóviles, Beshimi se había encargado de utilizar sus venenos más poderosos para dejar fuera de combate a la gente de el cuarto de cámaras, no se salvarían de una intoxicación segura, él y Hannya buscaban por toda la casa rastro de Takeda, pero no había señas, el muy cobarde podía haber huido desde el principio, pero sospechaba que no era así, lo hubieran escuchado, debía de seguir escondido, pero no sabían adonde y lo más importante Megumi no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se reunieron en la sala, bajo un candelabro antiguo que daba a unas escalinatas. Entonces sin previo aviso, apareció Takeda con ametralladora en mano y dos hombres a su lado, que empezaron a barrer la habitación mientras observaba todo con sangre fría. Todos corrieron a cubrirse como pudieron, pero las ráfagas de la ametralladora destrozaban todo a su paso, desde los valiosos jarrones antiguos hasta el hermoso candelabro, cuyos restos saltaban por todo el lugar.

Lo peor es que la balacera atrajo al instante a Beshimi y a Hyoutoko, poniéndolos como blanco más visible de su atacante. El gritó para que se pudieran a cubierta, uno lanzó algunos de su dardos, pero eran inútiles, el otro incendió parte del mobiliario para tratar de que el enemigo no pudiera distinguirlos.

- Okashirai…. ¡se que estás ahí!, ¡sal! – gritaba mientras seguía disparando – has acabado con mis hombres, ¡pero no podrás conmigo!

- Aoshi – sama

- No caiga en provocaciones

- Entréganos a Megumi – gritó el Okashira - ¡sabemos que la tienes secuestrada!

- ¡No sé de dónde sacan esa absurda idea! – dijo disparando de nuevo

- ¡Quién mas la tendría! - gritó mientars se movía para esquivar mas balas

- ¡Enishi Yukishiro!

- El está en el extranjero y las llamadas con advertencias venían de esta casa

- ¡es mentira!

- ¡Trataste de engañarnos redireccionándolas de otro lado!, tardamos días en descubrirlo, ¡pero tenemos pruebas!

- Son más lentos de lo que imaginé – dijo socarrón

- ¡sabemos de tus negocios con los chinos!

- ¡No sé de qué hablan! - contestó entre la metralla

- A la policía le encantará saber de tus negocios de dudosa procedencia… y cuando se sepa que secuestraste a Megumi será tu fin

- ¡nunca se sabrá!, ¡no saldrán con vida de este lugar!

Las ráfagas se hicieron intentas, tenían que moverse si querían seguir con vida. Entonces los gritos de Megumi se escucharon de una de las habitaciones superiores, aprovechando el momento los hombres cambiaron cartuchos y siguieron disparando. La pierna a Beshimi sangraba y Hioutoko hacía un torniquete improvisado en su brazo derecho.

Justo en ese momento una puerta lateral se abrió con una patada.

- ¡Llegó la caballería!... ¡qué diablos!

- ¿cabeza de pollo? Exclamó Aoshi

Sanosuke traía una barreta en la mano, Himura traía una espada en el costado, Shikijou observó confuso el escenario, Takeda parecía sorprendido, sus hombres cambiaron información, el número de las municiones estaban bajando peligrosamente, pero su jefe no se detenía.

- Un gusto, cubo de hielo… - luego se dirigió a Takeda – baja esa arma pedazo de idiota, ¡dinos donde está Kitsune!

- ¿quién se supone que eres tú?

- Soy el hermano de Aoshi

- ¡genial!... así que mas invitados a la fiesta - dijo sonriendo Takeda, mientras cambiaba de arma con sus hombres y lanzaba una nueva ráfaga de metralla contra los recién llegados

Shikoju corrió hacia un lado alejando las ráfagas de una mano, Sano se replegó y Himura desenfundo su espada, se movió rápidamente dejando desconcertado a Sanosuke que estaba acostumbrado a verlo moverse rápido en la cocina, pero nunca a esa velocidad. Himura no le prestó atención, la escena le traía recuerdos, otros tiempos, casi otra vida, una parte de su ser que hace años pedía sangre emergió con la descarga de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados brillaron como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo.

-ooOoo-

Tokio se había retirado a descansar después de dejarle una taza de café bien cargado a su esposo en la oficina, Saito había llegado de la oficina con varias carpetas y no se acostaría hasta tarde, debía de ser algo grande porque no dejaba de fumar un cigarrillo tras otro, las colillas se acumulaban en el cenicero, y ella no podía dormir.

Cerró los ojos y soñó que estaba en un campo blanco donde había neblina y lo único que distinguía era un ruido metálico, gritos ahogados, sangre, maldiciones y disparos, ella corría para alejarse, pero por más que lo hacía parecía que jamás podría salir de allí. Una llamada telefónica la sacó de la espantosa pesadilla. Alcanzó a escuchar en sueños:

- ¿quién habla?…. ¿qué?, ¡en qué momento!... si…. no….lo sospechaba pero…. No hagan nada hasta que yo esté ahí…no… ¡no cuelgue!... ¡demonios!

Escuchó como su esposo se levantaba rápidamente, subía las escaleras y se acercaba al dormitorio.

- Despierta mujer

- ¿qué pasa?

- Escúchame bien Tokio….necesito que estés despierta en caso de que alguno de los chicos regrese a casa

- ¿de qué hablas?

- me informaron que hay problemas a las afueras de la ciudad, todavía es mi jurisdicción

- ¿qué tienen que ver los chicos?

- Casi estoy seguro que están en problemas

- ¡Cómo! – dijo incorporándose

- Quiero que estés despierta con equipo médico, en caso de cualquier cosa

- Entiendo

- Nos comunicaremos con la clave de siempre

- Tres y colgar, bien, estaré alerta – dijo poniéndose su bata, mientras su esposo se ponía un abrigo y salía tan rápido como pudo.

-ooOoo-

Megumi escuchaba disparos afuera. Quien fuera que estuviese allá se estaba enfrentados a Takeda y su locura. No quería imaginar cómo iba a terminar todo eso, ganara quien ganara. Estaba encerrada en un pequeño baño, no había ventanas, solo una tina, un espejo que le reflejó una imagen sudorosa y desesperada.

El cuchillo calló de sus manos que temblaban al escuchar las ráfagas de las armas arrasando con todo a su paso. Hubo más gritos y unas palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Se inclinó para recoger el arma y la asió con fuerza.

Si las cosas no salían bien había una solución, la clásica de las mujeres de los días de samurái, el cuchillo podría acabar con sus sufrimientos y evitarle regresar con Takeda. Desenvainó el cuchillo, se preguntó si tendría el valor de terminar con sus días de esa manera. ¿Tendría sentido?...siempre había creído que el honor era un romántico concepto del pasado, pero después delo que había pasado, el arma empezaba a parecerle amigable.

-ooOoo-

Los hombres de Aoshi convinieron a una señal. Lo habían hecho antes, no era la primera vez que enfrentaban a un loco armado. El principal problema era que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y las municiones parecían no acabarse. El objetivo sería distraerlo, Beshimi lanzaría un par de bolas de humo y un par de dardos con una efectiva poción paralizante en contra de los dos guardias, sabían que las municiones se acababan, era su turno ,Hyoutoko lo cubriría , el resto esperaría el momento oportuno, nada podía fallar, lo habían hecho muchas veces antes….

Sanosuke observaba todo, después de tantas peleas callejeras, en ese momento se sentía pequeño. Kenshin había demostrado ser bastante diestro con la espada, gracias a él habían terminado con la mayor parte de los estorbos que habían encontrado en el camino, no se explicaba cómo ni por qué, esas preguntas las dejaría para después, lo principal era salir con vida.

Entonces Beshimi falló, fue abatido a medio camino por una ráfaga de el hombre de la izquierda, las bombas de humo rodaron por el suelo mientras los restos de su cerebro manchaban todo lo que estaba a su paso, Takeda sonrió, en el pecho de Hyoutoko se incrustaron más balas de las que podía esperar y estalló en una masa sanguinolenta que no se detenía, _esto no debía de estar pasando_, entonces Shikoju lo empujó y recibió la carga que iba dirigida a él. Hannya aprovechó el momento y corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¡Shikoju! – alcanzó decir Aoshi mientras el luchador se desplomaba

- Aoshi- sama

- Es nuestro Okashira, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted… ahora es su turno

Aoshi comprendió, se apartó un momento, Hannya subía a toda velocidad las escaleras, el corrió tras él, a una mirada al pelirrojo, Himura se puso en posición de ataque, Hannya cayó en las escaleras, sano siguió corriendo tras él y se lanzó sobre el hombre de la derecha, Himura se encargó del guardia de la izquierda y Aoshi desarmó a Takeda y le rompió los brazos para que no pudiera utilizar ningún arma, sin embargo no habían salido bien librados del todo, tenían rasguños y marcas de las balas que les pasaron rosando en la última metralla.

- nos utilizaste – dijo Aoshi con desprecio

- ustedes también me utilizaron – respondió Takeda – pensaron que a través de mi llegarían a Shishio, arruinaron mis negocios

- la policía tarde o temprano lo sabría

- le facilitaron todo

- mis hombres están muertos – dijo Aoshi con voz gélida

- Mataron a los míos también, estamos a mano

- No, ahora tú debes morir

La sonrisa de Takeda se congeló, Aoshi no lo perdonaría, lo veía en sus ojos, en cualquier momento descargaría un golpe, lo mataría sin piedad, lo había visto antes. Entonces Sanosuke llegó corriendo.

- ¡Alto!, no lo mates

- ¿por qué no?...

- ¡dónde está Megumi!

- ¿para qué lo quieres saber? – dijo con una mueca de dolor, mientras Aoshi y Himura se acercaban.

- ¿a dónde has tenido a Kitsune todo este tiempo? – gritó Sanosuke

- A donde he querido, podré decir que la tuve antes que tú , sumisa y a mi entera disposición

- ¡qué quieres decir! – dijo apenas conteniendo su ira

- Ha sido mí _bella durmiente _noche tras noche y debo decir que es complaciente, más que las mujeres del barrio de…

No terminó la frase, Sanosuke le dio tal golpe que le rompió la nariz, de otro los dientes frontales, Himura tuvo que ayudar para que se contuviera, Aoshi se había acercado al cuerpo de Hannya para tratar de hacer algo. Fue inutil. No había signos vitales.

- Sanosuke, solo te está provocando

- ¡es un maldito!

- Debes ir a buscar a la señorita Megumi

- ¿a dónde?

- Debe de estar cerca

Sanosuke se incorporó pensando lo peor, Himura tenía razón, debía encontrarla cuanto antes. Aoshi se acercaba a los cuerpos de los caídos, no lo podía creer, eso no debía de estar pasando se repetía una y otra vez. El okashira recordó las palabras de Misao, aquella lejana tarde de otoño, esto estaba mal, había sido su error, había sido su culpa, dejó caer las kodachis, debía de poder hacer algo, no podían estar muertos.

Sanosuke siguió corriendo, destruyendo todo a su paso, abriendo las puertas con puños y patadas, desesperado, el fuego que consumía el lugar empezaba a llegar a ese sitio, cuando llegó a la habitación del armario estaba cansado, la barreta le había servido de poco, avanzó a la pequeña puerta y la abrió de una patada.

Al otro lado Megumi temblorosa tomó el cuchillo, pensó que había llegado el momento final, empuñó con fuerza el mango si hacía el corte en la garganta todo acabaría pronto, no volvería a caer en las manos de Takeda, cerró los ojos , pero no sintió la hoja atravesar su garganta. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Sanosuke frente a ella.

- ¡No te atrevas!, ¡no después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

Su mano había detenido el arma, sangraba y manchaba sus ropas. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, abrazó a Sanosuke con fuerza y empezó a sollozar, Megumi soltó, Sanosuke la abrazó dejando una estela de sangre sobre las batas que se había puesto.

- Ya pasó, ya pasó este infierno…. – dijo abrazándola – debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes…este sitio se está quemando y creo que la gente de abajo necesitará tu ayuda

- ¿la gente de abajo? - dijo confundida

- Himura, Aoshi y sus hombres están heridos

- Espera…

- Ella se quitó uno de los lazos de las batas e improvisó un vendaje para la mano de Sano.

- Ahora si vamos

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras las llamas empezaban consumir el lugar, el ruido de sirenas y luces rojas y azules que legaba del exterior los hizo acelerar el paso, Himura arrastraba a Takeda que había perdido sentido escaleras abajo, no se veía seña de Aoshi por ningún lado.

- Debemos salir de aquí, alguien llamó a la policía

- ¿Y Aoshi?

- Creí que estaba ahí – dijo confundido

- ¿a dónde?

- Reunía los cuerpos de los oni

- ¡como que los cuerpos! – dijo Megumi

- creo que algunos sobrevivieron a los impactos

- ¡Misao está bien!

- Creo que Okina no la dejó venir

Megumi sintió que su cuerpo se helaba. Conocía el grupo de Aoshi, un grupo de élite entre los Onni, cuidadosamente seleccionado por sus características, habilidades, leales al okashira como ningunos otros, gente leal a Okina desde que tenía memoria, que lo había seguido desde que lo habían nombrado líder ¡y pensar que estaban muertos!

- Cuando la policía entró al lugar, Saito iba al frente con cigarro y pistolas en mano.

- ¡Alto ahí!, ¡qué significa todo esto!

- Miburo, tarde como siempre

- ¡qué haces aquí cabeza de pollo!

- ¿Qué no ves?, ayudado a liberar a kitsune de su captor

- Pff… ¿desde cuándo los pollos liberan a los zorros?

- Cállate cara de arroz

Saito sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla , se acercó a Himura, al que le dio una mirada fría, no eran necesarias las presentaciones, el no olvidaba un rostro, pero eso requería de otro movimiento, lo primero era Takeda y la hermana de la comadreja.

- Kanryu Takeda…. Vaya, vaya…. Y juraba que no la había visto… - dijo dejando caer su cigarrillo mientras observaba las numerosas heridas y la nariz rota del hombre que estaba al lado de Himura

- El fuego hizo que algunas de las ventanas estallaran, el humo empezó a llegar al lugar.

- Debemos salir de aquí – jefe – dijo uno de los hombres – el sitio se colapsará en cualquier momento

- Ya escucharon, salgan todos

- ¡todavía no!

- Si quieres quedar como pollo rostizado no te lo impediré – dijo Saitou

- ¿dónde está Aoshi?

- ¿Aoshi está aquí? – dijo observándolos fijamente

- Estaba – dijo el pelirrojo – despareció hace unos momentos

- Jefe hallamos otros cuerpos en la otra habitación

Saitou se apresuró. Los cuerpos estaban decapitados, pero aún así los reconoció, eran los mismos hombres de los expedientes que habían estado revisados en los últimos días, no había rastro de Aoshi.

- Sáquenlos, debemos identificarlos - dijo siguiendo los procedimientos de rutina

- Pero las cabezas…. – dijo uno de ellos

- Ya aparecerán – dijo lanzando una bocanada de humo – si no tendremos sus calaveras al final, ¿Qué están esperando?

- Como usted indique jefe

- Se acercó a Megumi que observaba horrorizada lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía salido de sus más terribles pesadillas.

- señorita … deberá acompañarnos a declarar, en unas horas estará con su familia

Megumi asintió

Todos fuera, este sitio infernal se cae, quiero las declaraciones de todos y cada uno de los testigos

-ooOoo-

El teléfono sonó, era de madrugada y Soujiro observó el número.

_- Houston, tenemos un problema_

- ¿el cliente?

- Alguien me informó que están declarando la policía, ya sabes, el trabajo aquel, según me informaron , el _cliente_ intenta hacer un trato para reducir su pena si declara contra nosotros

_- Que inteligente_

- Ya sabes qué hacer con ese tipo, el mensaje debe de ser claro

- Me encargaré de él

- quiero un trabajo limpio

- Es mi especialidad

- Y que el mensaje les quede bien claro

-ooOoo-

Esa mañana Okina recibió la llamada que esperaba hace días, se vistió, fue a buscar a sus hijas y a su nieta. Megumi estaba de regreso. Disgustado descubrió que Sachi todavía no regresaba; le llamó inmediatamente a Seijuro Hiko, que mencionó que ya estaba encamino a la estación de policía; Okón estaba lista para abrir el restaurante dejó todo en manos de Kuro y Misao se había quedado dormida frente al televisor, mientras su amiga descansaba en el sofá.

Misao se despertó rápidamente, cambió de ropa y en compañía de una adormilada Kaoru fue por una muda para su hermana. Ellas y Okón irían a verla a la estación de policía, Okina tenía otros asuntos pendientes de los que les hablaría mas tarde. La chica de ojos aguamarina marcó al teléfono de Aoshi, pero no tuvo respuesta, no le dio importancia y se limitó a enviarle un mensaje.

-ooOoo-

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando Saito condujo a Okina a los sótanos del edificio, donde identificó los cadáveres de los miembros del clan caídos en la batalla.

- Sabía que eran ellos

- Es una pena…

- Sus familias deben de ser informadas

- El clan era su familia

- Es decir…

- Nos haremos cargo de las exequias

- Ya veo…

- ¿y Aoshi?

- Es lo que quería saber, ¿qué hacía mi hijo en ese lugar?

- Era su misión

- ¿qué clase de misión?

- El debió informarte

- No lo hizo, no sé que hace con ustedes

- ¿no lo sabes o finges no saberlo? – dijo Okina

- Me llegaron rumores

- ¿Qué es el okashira?

- No puede ser, no es de los Makimachi

- ¿y quién dijo que tiene que ser un Makimachi para ser el Okashira?

- Dime lo que sabes abuelo, o esto se complicará

- Si digo algo mas tu hijo se hunde

Saitou sacó su cajetilla, no había más cigarros.

- Quiero saber más

- ¿qué puedes ofrecernos?

- ¿qué clase de chantaje es este?

- Tenemos misiones comunes, tal vez podríamos colaborar de vez en cuando

- Tendré que pensarlo – dijo molesto

- Y maquillar este asunto – dijo Okina con una expresión que a Saito le recordó a un viejo zorro – si no quieres salir afectado

-ooOoo-

Aoshi estaba todavía en las inmediaciones de la casa. Había huido al escuchar a la policía, había tomado el vehículo de Hannya y se había refugiado en la montaña, había visto como escogido un ángulo donde se observaba como la casa se consumía, los bomberos no llegaron a tiempo porque los caminos estaban cerrados. Solo quedaban ruinas de la casa de descanso de los Takeda. Su celular le mostró el mensaje que hace horas le había enviado Misao.

_Moshi Moshi_

_Encontraron a Megumi, todo está bien. Ven pronto a casa, te extraño._

_M._

Era probable que todavía no supiera de los otros. Sus manos estaban rojas, se había quitado los guantes para abrir con una improvisada pala el duro suelo helado, para colocar las cabezas de sus amigos. Había fallado como okashira, todo había salido mal, sentía que no merecía el título, ¿cómo podría enfrentarse a Okina después de semejante fracaso?, en años no habían perdido tantos hombres…como pudo subestimar a Takeda.

Ante las cuatro piedras juró que los vengaría, su asesino tenía sus segundos contados.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	24. Donde se habla de desapariciones, muerte

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Agradezco sus rvw a _**Gabyhyatt**_, _**Amary-san**_ y _**Misao91**_.

* * *

**XXIV**

**Donde se habla de desapariciones, muerte y desesperación**

* * *

Había dicho a los dueños que por motivos familiares debía regresar inmediatamente a Izu. La casera lo lamentó, le ofreció que dejara todo, pero el se negó, contrató a una compañía que se encargaba del inmediato traslado de sus pertenencias. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Firmó en donde le indicaron y observó como la empresa rápidamente empacaba sus cosas y vaciaba su tranquilo apartamento. Pensó con tristeza que en realidad le gustaba ese sitio. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse, seguiría fielmente las instrucciones de Hannya, así lo habían prometido, porque sabían que en cualquier momento todo podía esfumarse de un soplo.

Miró nervioso la calle.

A estas alturas su padre lo sabría todo. Así que no podía volver a casa, no se atrevía a regresar al Aoyia. Sentía que había fracasado en su misión, que no era digno de ser llamado Okashira y no podría soportar que Misao lo viera en ese estado. El se lo había prometido y no había cumplido su palabra. Ahora solo quedaba la venganza, no había otro camino para recuperar su honor.

-ooOoo-

Misao observó a su hermana. Los médicos habían recomendado sedarla después de que la habían sometido a una revisión de rutina, pero ella se negó rotundamente, el largo interrogatorio al que la sometieran las autoridades la habían dejado exhausta. Solo quería abandonar ese sitio y regresar a casa. Se puso de pie, se dirigió al sitio donde Misao había dejado una maleta que había hecho a toda prisa, sacó la muda que tenía y fue a cambiarse al baño de la habitación que le habían asignado.

Misao esperaba en la sala de visitas .No tenía noticias de Aoshi y eso le preocupaba. No había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, no contestaba las llamadas. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía dejar el lugar. Para colmo de males Okina tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Su hablaba con algunos médicos, su tía había recibido una llamada y había desaparecido, el único que se había quedado a su lado era Sanosuke.

- Missy

- Si cabeza de pollo

- ¿tampoco has tenido noticias del Cubo de hielo?

- No… nada, ¿y tú?

- Nada…y Miburo amenazó con vigilarme las 24 horas, no se explica…

- ¿cómo terminaron en esto?

- Si

- No lo sabe

- Ni una palabra

- Pero lo sospecha

- Es probable

- Gracias Sano

- ¿por qué?

- salvaste a la descocada de Kitsune

- Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera

- No estoy tan segura

- Somos amigos de años

- Lo sé… aún así…

- Se hace tarde, prometí ir a ver a Sayo, seguramente se preguntará por qué no llegué a clase

- ¿todavía irás a clase?

- Puede que no, pero necesito verla , todo esto ha sido un infierno y ella es un puerto seguro donde sé que puedo descansar

- Es una gran chica

- Ya lo creo – dijo sonriendo

- Como lamento que mi hermana no sea como ella – dijo Misao tratando de reenviar por enésima vez un mensaje a Aoshi, pero era como lanzar una piedra a un pozo sin fondo.

- Megumi es así…. No podemos hacer que cambie

- Pero…

- No te enojes con ella, en el fondo todos sabemos que es parte de su encanto

- Siiiiiiiii claaaaaaaaaro – dijo Misao sonriendo

- Ya sabes, los zorros son encantadores…. ¿no es lo que dicen las leyendas?

- Se supone que eran encantadores y traviesos, pero Meg…. Creo que no es de ese tipo

- Quien sabe – dijo el peleador

- Estamos en contacto _Comadreja_

- Que no te rosticen _Cabeza de pollo_

Okina apareció tan pronto Sanosuke se fue. Estaba inusualmente serio y Misao se preocupó mucho al verlo, su abuelo llegó a la sala de espera, observó un poco en entorno y finalmente se sentó en el sillón más grande.

- Jiya…. ¿pasa algo malo?

- Ven Misao, siéntate a mi lado

- Jiya….

- Traigo malas noticias

- El pulso de Misao se aceleró, el primer nombre que vino a su mente fue Aoshi.

- ¿qué pasa?... ¿tiene que ver con la desaparición de Aoshi?

- ¿el chico Sagara te lo conto?

- Sano no me dijo nada, solo que estaba preocupado por Kitsune y por su hermano…

- Misao, esto es difícil… el rescate de tu hermana fue costoso para todos nosotros

- Si, lo sé…

- No , no entiendes, tuvimos cuatro bajas

- ¡qué!

- Beshimi, Hyotoko ,Shikijou y Hannya

- No es cierto…. Es mentira….no es cierto

- Escucha Misao – dijo tomando sus manos – ellos protegía a Aoshi

- ¡dónde está Aoshi!

- No lo sabemos

- ¡cómo que no lo saben!

- Desapareció

- ¡Aoshi no pudo haber desaparecido!

- Nos ayudó a llegar a Megumi, dirigió el operativo, los onni dieron su vida por él…según las declaraciones de Himura y Sagara

- ¡estuvieron ahí!

- ¿no notaste que Sanosuke estaba herido?

- ¡por qué no me dijeron nada!, ¿dónde están?

- Sus cuerpos estaban en la morgue

- ¡quiero verlos!

- No Misao, después de la autopsia serán enviados al templo, los incineraremos y estarán en la cripta familiar

- ¡pero dónde está Aoshi!

- Es lo que quisiera saber yo y su padre….

- ¿Miburo sabe algo?

- Sospecha y si su hijo no aparece teme que Takeda trate de inculparlo en el secuestro de Megumi

- ¡qué!

- Si Misao

- No es cierto, es mentira

- Lo sabemos, pero su padre tiene muchas dudas y hay cosas que no comprende

- ¡déjame buscarlo Jiya!, yo lo tareré de vuelta

- No Misao

- ¿por qué?

Jiya sacó un sobre amarillo que hizo que Misao palideciera.

- Esto llegó a mis manos hace unas horas, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-ooOoo-

Sayo esperaba afuera del restaurante. Sano no había llegado a las tres primeras horas y su celular estaba apagado. Se mordió los labios preocupados, ¿dónde podría haberse metido?, sacó su celular y marcó una vez más, de pronto alguien le tapó los ojos.

- Sorpresa

- ¿Sanosuke?, ¿dónde has…! – dijo volteando - ¡qué te paso en la mano!

- Oh, un incidente sin importancia

- Sanosuke aparecía como si apenas se hubiera levantado, su cabello estaba mojado y parecía un poco cansado.

- No habrás estado peleando de nuevo…

- ¡me atrapaste!

- ¡Sano!

- Pero estoy sano y salvo, ¿no te alegras?

- Me preocupas mucho…

Sano la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso.

- Espero que así te preocupes menos

- Trataré – dijo sonriendo – siempre y cuando tu no cometas mas locuras

- Trataré – dijo imitándola – Muero de hambre… ¿te importaría si te llevoa comer lejos de aquí?

- Pero….

- Estoy cansado y necesito estar a tu lado, pasé una noche horrible

- ¿a dónde me llevarás?- dijo pasando lentamente sus manos sobre su cuellos

- Bueno… pensé que se te antojaría algo rico, algo…

- Podrías llevarme a tu apartamento y podría prepararte una deliciosa comida casera

- ¿ahora mismo?

- Hare maravillas que olvidarás cualquier cosa que haya pasado anoche por terrible que sea

- Suena prometedor – dijo besándola de nuevo

-ooOoo-

Okon y Sachi se encontraron en el elevador, eran cerca de las 12 del día y ella apenas se había enterado de que Megumi había aparecido y había corrido al hospital. Ella estaba muy seria, pero no le dijo nada, era como si dos extrañas compartieran el elevador. Al salir en el 5º piso del hospital Sachi tomó la delantera, esperaba encontrara a Megumi en una cama , atrapada entre tubos y casi podía imaginar que el sonido de las máquinas que le permitían respirar venían de su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hija conversaba con su padre en la sala de espera.

- Megumi

- Madre…

- ¡pobrecita mía!, ¡mira lo que te han hecho! – dijo acercándose a acariciar sus cabellos- ¡estaba tan preocupada

Megumi le dirigió una mirada helada y se apartó de ella.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Madre, he tomado una decisión

- Si cariño….

- No regresaré al Aoyia

- ¡qué!

- Quiero vivir en la casa de mi padre

- ¡pero Megumi!, ¡qué cosas dices! – dijo visiblemente nerviosa - ¡debe de ser el trauma del secuestro!....

- No regresaré

- Pero…. ¿por qué?

- No quiero, quiero que mi vida tome otro camino

- Pero si yo te he dado todo, y tu padre….

- Es mi decisión

- Pero yo te daré todo lo que quieras, podemos contratar unos guardaespaldas, cada que salgas…

- Madre…entiende, necesito estar lejos del Aoyia, lo necesito

- ¡eres una malagradecida! – dijo estallando en lágrimas

-ooOoo-

Takeda había sido encerrado en una horrible celda con cinco detenidos más. Le habían permitido hacer una llamada para conseguir un abogado y se había negado a declarar algo. El había quedado con Saitou que hablaría con él y con nadie más, porque no era tonto, o al menos eso creía. El hablaría, pero temía por su vida. Sabía bien lo que significaba traicionar a los hombres de Shishio.

Horas más tarde le informaron su situación y fue trasladado a otra celda. Llegó su abogado, pusieron en claro las pocas o nulas posibilidades de salir libre bajo fianza. Todo iba según el procedimiento hasta el anochecer. Cuando se presentó el mensajero, o al menos eso creyó.

No supo como entró ni como supo del trato con Saitou. Pero era evidente que estaba enojado, sabía que Shishou estaba metido en algo importante, era algo más que el delicioso plato sorpresa que cada noche se preparaba en ese misterioso restaurante donde se reunían de vez en cuando para discutir algo importante.

A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron clavado a la pared, la sangre había salpicado el lugar de forma intencional y la imagen de su cadáver, blanco como el papel, la imagen así era aterradora, no estaban seguros si había sido obra de otro reo, de algún carcelero, las cámaras de seguridad no habían detectado a ningún sospechoso, el crimen era un misterio.

Los forenses que se encargaron de hacer la autopsia le dieron al jefe de policía su reporte, el hombre conocido como Kanryuu Takeda había muerto desangrado después de que alguien le hiciera una limpia incisión en la garganta de una forma limpia, no estaban seguros del arma empleada, pero estaba claro que no era la misma con la que había sido clavado en la pared. Sin contar las heridas previas a su captura, golpes, rasguños y nariz rota había algo que no habían encontrado en ningún lado: la lengua de Takeda.

-ooOoo-

- ¿y el encargo?

- Ahí está – dijo Soujiro pasándole una hielera pequeña a Makoto Shishio

- La _Momia_ abrió la caja y descubrió la mayor parte de una lengua en hielos.

- Hermoso ejemplar

- Alguien se me adelantó

- ¡como que alguien se te adelanto! – dijo sorprendido

- Cuando llegué estaba muerto

- Al parecer no éramos los únicos que temíamos que el soplón cantara

- Quién lo hubiera dicho – dijo observando la lengua – Soujiro

- ¿sí?

- Averigua quién fue el vivo que se adelantó

- En eso estoy trabajando

- Tal vez sea digno de nuestro selecto club…

- Quizá necesitamos sangre nueva – dijo Soujiro

- Tal vez... – dijo observando una vez más la los hielos - ¿qué haremos con esta preciosidad?

- No lo sé – dijo Soujiro

- Tal vez servirla en el restaurante guardarla con nuestra colección…. ¿tú qué dices?

- Tal vez se vería bien en formol hasta que encontremos al _misterioso_ asesino que se nos adelantó

-ooOoo-

Los funerales de los Onni caídos se llevaron a cabo en el mismo templo donde fue incinerado mi padre. Asistí al lugar acompañada de mi hermano y de Himura. Sobra decir que Misao estaba desconsolada, no dejaba de llorar y de vez en cuando volvía la vista esperando que alguien más apareciera en las exequias pero eso no sucedió.

No vi a Sano por ningún lado, quizá se debía a la amenaza de su padre de vigilarlo noche y día hasta que Aoshi se comunicara con él, porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano iba a hacer algo así. Pero no fue así. Megumi estuvo al lado de su padre en todo momento y se retiró con él, su madre ni siquiera se presentó a los funerales. Escuché que estaba muy enojada con Megumi porque se iba de la casa, y eso no era todo, ella regresaría a la universidad y entraría a trabajar en la clínica del Dr. Genzai

Kenshin comentó que era muy extraño, tanto como su desaparición, que quizá en unos días sabríamos que estaba de vuelta, porque los onni habían muerto para protegerlo y quizá necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Aoshi no apareció en el funeral, tampoco en el Aoyia y menos a los tres días, cuando Misao regreso a colegio. Parecía que la chispa de siempre se había apagado de pronto. Lo peor fue saber que el individuo que había secuestrado a Megumi había sido asesinado en la cárcel.

Recuerdo muy bien ese descanso, Misao parecía desanimada, su trenza colgaba de lado, Soujiro y Kam habían pasado a su lado y pareciera que ella no existiera, recuerdo que me acerqué y la abracé.

- Misao…. Ya aparecerá

- Kao

- ¿qué sucede?

- Me voy

- ¿cómo que te vas?

- Okina descubrió que me acosté con Aoshi

- ¡qué!

- Jiya quiere que vaya a una universidad en otro país

- ¡eso es una locura!

- Dice que ha hecho más daño que bien al Aoyia, que sabe que trataré de buscarlo, que no permitirán que estemos juntos

- No puede ser….

- mis padres están de acuerdo que vaya al extranjero

- ¿pero qué sucederá con…?

- ¡no lo sé!

- Misao….

- ¿sí?

- No estarás embarazada - dijo con temor

- No…

- ¿estás segura?

- si

Guardé silencio y abracé a Misao. Habíamos soñado tantas veces el ir juntas a la universidad, bromear con Sano, hacer enojar a Megumi, ella saldría sin problemas con Aoshi…. Pero después de esto… todos nuestros planes se han venido abajo. Terminando el ciclo escolar Misao se irá, aún no sabe a dónde ni con quién, seguramente con gente relacionada con los suyos, dejará todo como un cascarón vacío, porque eso es lo que quedó después de que Aoshi desapareciera.

Pero eso no es todo, desde el día del incidente el lobo de Mibu no ha dejado de rondar el dojo. No sé qué hacer, Yahiko y yo hemos hablado largamente con Kenshin. Llegamos a la conclusión que el padre de Aoshi no tiene pruebas de que él sea el legendario Hittokiri Battosai, el asesino de un Yakuza de nombre perdido, el asesino de otros de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero sabemos que las está buscando. Mientras tanto ronda el sitio como si fuera un ave de mal agüero, esperando el momento justo para caer abatir a su presa.

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Mi vida da asco_ II

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: me lleva la tristeza_

* * *

Midori al habla.

Han sido días horribles, de muerte, sangre y desapariciones que aún no acierto a explicarme. Mi abuelo se enteró en el peor momento de ciertas cosas que no debía saber, no ahora. Mi hermana apareció, pero ahora se va de la casa, los trámites de divorcio de mis padres han concluido, ahora mi madre puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

Dentro de un tiempo es probable que deje de escribir. Ingresaré a uno de esos cursos para preparar mis exámenes de admisión porque me enviarán a estudiar lejos de casa. Jiya y mi padre están de acuerdo que es conveniente que vaya al extranjero, que me hará mucho bien.

En el fondo es un castigo. Okon y yo hablamos largamente, es algo parecido a lo que pasó ella, solo que el mío parece más severo, a ella tan solo la enviaron a otra ciudad, a mi me envían lejos, tan lejos que yo no sea capaz de buscarlo. Pero se equivocan, yo lo encontraré, así pasen días meses o años, yo lo encontraré.

Ojos de hielo no aparecen por ningún lado, no hay explicación, simplemente desaparecieron como el hielo que se derrite al sol. Algo me dice que él está cerca, pero que no puede acercarse a mí. Hace un par de días no fui a clases, esperaba encontrarlo en su antigua casa, pero el sitio estaba desierto. La casera me dijo que el joven que rentaba el lugar le había dicho que regresaba a Izu por motivos familiares. Inmediatamente le escribí a Om esperando tener noticias, me dijeron que no lo habían visto, que también lo buscan.

Esta mañana hallé afuera de mi ventana un moño de mi uniforme que creí haber perdido hace tiempo. Tiene su aroma, no hay una nota, no hay algo que me dice que nos veremos, que me rescatará, que nos fugaremos, nada…. nada más que una pulsera con cuentas de cristal del color de sus ojos. No entiendo nada, quiero verlo abrazarlo, que me diga qué demonios está pasando, quiero explicaciones y solo obtengo esto.

Besos salados

Midori

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Beijing, Enishi Tukishiro estaba sentado en la sala de espera fumando el último cigarro antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. El último mensaje que recibiera de Takitani Amano decía que la policía no tenía noticias de lo que había sucedido con Megumi, pero por alguna razón tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Tan pronto se escuchó que podían abordar aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y se dirigió con su maleta de mano y un par de bolsas repletas de recuerdos que había comprado de último minuto antes de ir al aeropuerto. Enseñó su pase de abordar, atravesó el gusano que lo llevaba al avión y una azafata lo condujo a su lugar. Minutos más tarde le ofrecieron algunos periódicos que agradeció con su mejor sonrisa. El apellido Makimachi sobresalía en un extremo, rápidamente sus ojos buscaron la nota:

_**Policía rescata a la hija del famoso artista Seijuro Hiko**__. La casa donde estuvo cautiva quedó reducida a cenizas…su captor fue apresado, pero por la noche fue asesinado en su celda, la policía todavía no ha podido aclarar el asesinato, de momento el alcaide de la prisión preventiva ha dimitido a su cargo…. Hasta el momento se desconocen las causas por las que la hija del célebre artista fue…_

Enishi volvió a releer una y otra vez la nota. Algo en esa _misterioso asesinato_ le resultaba familiar.

- ¿desea algo de tomar?

- Solo té

- ¿té rojo o té verde?

- Rojo por favor

- Al momento señor Yukishiro…

-ooOoo-

- Aquí esta - dijo el hombre : identificaciones, registros,pasaporte... todo está listo señor - dijo observando los papeles - señor Takitani

- bien - dijo el hombre dándole un sobre con dinero

- Todo está en orden - dijo después de contarlos - bievenido a su nueva vida

El hombre no dijo nada, tomó los papeles, los guardó en una chamarra negra como la noche y abandonó el lugar. Unas calles mas adelante sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, fumó . La nieve empezaba a derretirse en las calles, había perdido a su familia, a sus amigos, no podía regresar al Aoyia, era la deshonra de los Okashiras, no merecía ser llamado así , pero lo peor es que no podía regresar al lado de Misao,.

Observó sus nuevos papeles. Tal vez era momento de olvidar y empezar una nueva vida....tal vez.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	25. La punta del iceberg

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a: _**Amary-san**_ , _**Stela **_y **_Gabyhyatt_ n_n**

* * *

**XXV**

**La punta del iceberg**

* * *

Misao observó el patio, no recordaba un invierno más crudo que aquel, pero todo pasa tarde o temprano, los hielos se derritieron, en un par de días empezaría el tiempo de los cerezos. No se sentía tan sola desde que…simplemente no lo recordaba, todo le parecía tan gris, una mañana igual a la otra, la única diferencia eran las hojas que iban pasando en el calendario, la escuela de preparación donde exigían a todos por igual, la presión de los exámenes y la presencia nebulosa de otras personas a su alrededor.

Kaoru había tratado de distraerla, de llevarla de vez en cuando al cine, de animarla en las competencias, le había platicado de sus infructuosos planes de Miburo de hacerlo caer en una trampa, pero nada. Nada era igual. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero todo lo que hacía empezaba aparecer frío y mecánico, como si una parte de ella hubiera desaparecido tras la última pista de Aoshi.

No había una señal de el cubo de hielo, su cuenta de correo había sido cancelada, su celular había desaparecido, nadie lo había visto, sus padres no sabían nada….bueno hasta Tokio había tratado de ayudarla porque después de un peritaje y largas charlas con Okina dijo que para, él Aoshi estaba muerto.

Parecía que la tierra literalmente se lo había tragado, ella había hecho cuanto había podido para encontrarlo, pero nada. Simplemente se había desvanecido y no había forma de rastrearlo. Okina sabía que Aoshi era uno de sus mejores elementos, pero las dudas crecían conforme pasaban los días, que tal si él había sido causante de la caída de los otros, quizá realmente tenía que ver con el secuestro de Megumi, ya que mientras no apareciera no podía afirmarse lo contrario.

oooOooo

- ¿Lo encontraron? – dijo descolgando el auricular

- Aun no jefe

- Lo quiero de regreso por las buenas o por las malas

- Lo sé Jefe , pero desapareció de nuevo - se disculpó Cho

- ¡pues encuéntrenlo!

- Haremos lo posible

- Nada de lo posible, solo háganlo…

- Si jefe

Colgó molesto el auricular. Habían pasado semanas y no había signo alguno de Aoshi. Tokio entró al comedor llevando una taza de café.

- ¿pasa algo?

- Nada

- ¿no hay noticias?

- Nada, ¡son unos inútiles!, si en una semana no tenemos noticias me haré cargo del caso en persona

- Debiste de hacerlo desde un principio – dijo en tono de reproche

- Hubiera complicado las cosas

Tokio se sentó a su lado.

- Lo extrañas

- No

- Admítelo, es tu único hijo

- ¡No puedo creer que no haya tenido la confianza de decirme algo así!

- Aparecerá, yo sé que lo hará

Saitou sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y empezó a fumar. Tokio frunció la nariz y movió la cabeza. Las cosas era tan distintas cuando Aoshi y Sano eran niños.

oooOooo

Aoshi se encontraba en un pequeño apartamento. Afuera se escuchaba como ladraban los perros, algunos gritos en una casa vecina, música estridente más allá, el sonido del tráfico y de algún gato que seguramente buscaba algo que comer en la parte posterior del un sitio modesto y seguía en la ciudad, la conocía como la palma de su mano, pero no tenía a donde regresar, tenía que hacer cambios radicales, desaparecer una temporada. En primer lugar había cambiado su típico flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, se había tenido que conseguir unos lentes de contacto que le permitieran ocultar sus llamativos ojos azules.

Tal como lo había acordado en otro tiempo con Hannya había cambiado todo. No se había podido dar de baja en la Universidad, sabía que su padre esperaría eso, pero no. Dejó pasar el tiempo, haría de nuevo el examen y se matricularía como Takitani Mizuo, sería una nueva vida, construiría una nueva red y con suerte de vez en cuando podría ver a lo lejos a Misao, al menos así lo creía.

De forma indirecta supo que su padre no había dejado en paz a Sanosuke, él también se negaba a aceptar su desaparición, tendría que tener cuidado, porque en una de esas podría encontrarlo., sabía que se movía entre los peleadores callejeros, pero que tenía que disimular sus actividades porque Sayo parecía muy impresionable y su salud era frágil.

También se enteró que Megumi se iba reponiendo poco a poco, que a su padre le preocupaba que hubiera noches en las que llamaba a Seta y lo maldecía. Saitou había seguido inicialmente esa coartada de Megumi, al aparecer también tenía la mirada en Seta, pero por motivos que ignoraba, pero nada. Yumi había afirmado que había estado con ella en una cena familiar, que tenía testigos e imágenes y testigos para probarlo. Eso tuvo como consecuencia el fin de la relación de Megumi y Yumi que terminaron por ignorarse mutuamente.

Parecía que Megumi sospechaba de Seta y compañía, él también pero no había forma de probarlo. Enishi Yukishiro había regresado a su vida, no había sido fácil, también lo habían investigado pero había salido _limpio_. En un principio Hiko se había mostrado receloso, pero después de un par de semanas parecía que había aprobado que saliera con su hija.

Y Misao…. Misao se moría de la tristeza, lo buscaba mientras podía, pero en general la mantenía ocupada las tareas, trabajos , el restaurante y ahora la escuela para ingresar a la universidad la mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada. Okina insistía en enviarla al extranjero. _Quizá sea lo mejor para ella_.

Se miró al espejo. Su reflejo era el de un hombre serio de ojos castaños, había modificado un poco su peinado por un corte más moderno, utilizaba lentes de contacto y trataba de evitar a toda costa vestir de negro buscando adoptar una apariencia más común. Sus kodachis y un par de pertenencias que lo identificaban estaban ocultos. Se hacía tarde, uno de sus compañeros le había pedido que lo cubriera en su día de descanso, a él no le molestó, más horas, más dinero…

Salió del apartamento, se encontró con una vecina a la que saludó amablemente, bajó los tres pisos tranquilamente, observó una nota de quejas por pate del administrador del edificio. Pronto eso se estaba haciendo rutina. No tardó mucho en incorporarse a esa masa que se dirigía a la estación de trenes . Compró un periódico, consiguió un asiento y abrió el diario y se concentró en las noticias que le interesaban, ciudad y finanzas.

En el mismo vagón, algunos estaciones mas adelante Kaoru y Misao subieron al mismo tren. Se hacía tarde, se supone que no deberían de estar en la biblioteca repasando para alguno de sus examenes, pero habían escapado porque Kaoru estaba harta, no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su amiga, no había forma que su chispa regresara.

- todavía podemos regresar… - dijo desganada

- ¡Claro que no!, es mortalmente aburrido, tú necesitas acción…. Salir, ver que…

- Me da igual

- ¡Misao!

- Es en serio

- ¡pues a mí no! , así que iremos…. - Misao dirigió su mirada a la ventana del vagón

Aoshi se levantó, dentro de unos momentos llegaría a su destino sin darse cuenta que estaban en el mismo espacio, observó el letrero y cerró con cuidado el diario, Kaoru seguía hablando cuando él salió del vagón con el periódico bajo el brazo. Entonces Misao lo vio. Se restregó los ojos, debía de estar soñando, se pellizcó, no soñaba, pero las puertas se cerraron, su amiga no entendió por que corrió a la salida tratando de llagar a tiempo, las puertas se cerraron frente a las narices de Kaoru y el tren avanzó.

Misao se había bajado sin darle explicación alguna, ahora tendría que bajar en la siguiente estación y buscarla, si es que su amiga seguía en el mismo sitio. Se reprochó el no haber sido tan rápida, tal vez Misao creería haberlo visto una vez más, no sería la primera vez, todo el invierno, desde la desaparición de Aoshi había estado persiguiendo un fantasma. Se dijo que otra vez estaría equivocada y que la esperaría al borde de las lágrimas sentada en el piso de la estación.

oooOooo

El celular sonó con insistencia. Sayo observó ceñuda, tenía mucho que estudiar para el examen del día siguiente.

- ¿hola?

- Hermanita querida….

- Shogo, ¿qué sucede?

- Nuestro contador me comenta que en los último tiempos has hecho numerosos retiros de tu cuenta

- Necesito pagar la renta de mi apartamento, tengo otros gastos como ropa, comida, libros…

- No esa clase de retiros, me refiero a una cifra mayor

- ¿mayor?

- Si… me parece que el problema está en diciembre pasado

- Debió de ser algún regalo de navidad

- ¿le obsequiaste algo costoso a tu novio?

- ¡Claro que no!, sabes que fuimos a una cena baile…

- ¿entonces como explicas esa cantidad?

- Hablaré con tu contador más tarde, debe ser un error

.- Eso espero…. Sayo, si pasa algo malo puedes decirlo..

- Tengo examen de Derecho Procesal

- Entonces hablaremos de esto después

- te quiero hermano

- y yo a ti princesa, no hagas ninguna tontería – dijo antes de colgar

Sayo colgó y apagó su celular.

oooOooo

Misao apenas si apartó su vista de su figura, estaba segura, pero era el mismo andar y lo perdió en una de las salidas cuando un grupo de niñas de otra escuela se cruzó en su camino. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista no había rastro alguno. Pero algo le dijo que siguiera, salió como guiada por un imán. Un centro comercial.

Movió la cabeza, ella no era de centros comerciales. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? Maldijo el momento en que esas escandalosas niñas se cruzaron en su camino. Mas allá las fuentes del lugar brotaban, escuchaba la música incidental había ofertas de temporada. De nuevo el murmullo de las risas de las niñas del tren. Su risa provenía de un pequeño restaurante.

Entró y la recibió una camarera que la acomodó en una de las mesas desde las que se podía ver todo el centro comercial. El sitio tenía una decoración que parecía sacada del siglo XIX. La mesera le extendió la carta, cuando encontró al hombre que buscaba, servía en una mesa mas apartada, trató de disimular su emoción.

- Señorita….quería saber que va a ordenar – dijo la mesera

- Un té blanco y pastel con crema de azafrán

- Al momento

El grupito de niñas del tren observaba al mesero y lo llamaba, él las ignoró,. Se comían al chico con la mirada y al parecer no eran las únicas que iban, las otras meseras murmuraban. No podía comportarse igual, debía ser más discreta, decidió observar la ventana en el momento en que le llevaron su orden. El té tenía un buen sabor, la crema de azafrán le hizo que por un momento se olvidara de todo. Si era él tendría que desenmascararlo, pero ¿cómo?

oooOooo

_**Clínica del Dr. Genzai.**_

Se hacía tarde, había ayudado con algunos pacientes, heridas leves y había estado repasando para el siguiente examen. Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con que aún le faltaba uno más.

- Kitsune

- cabeza de pollo

- Venía a consulta

- Adivino, otra vez la mano

- Sanosuke solo sonrió.

- No deberías de hacer que Sayo se preocupe tanto, ya sabes, ha tenido recaídas

- Ella está bien, los médicos dicen que ha evolucionado favorablemente los últimos tiempos y creo que ya se acostumbró a que pelee de vez en cuando – dijo con una sonrisa boba que ponía cada que hablaba de Sayo y ella detestaba

- Debería regañarte

- Lo hace

- Si sigues así vas a terminar mal… - dijo observando la mano derecha

- Solo fueron un par de peleas, me retiraré por un tiempo , ya se lo prometí a Sayo

- ¿no has tenido noticias de Aoshi? – preguntó Megumi

- Ninguna, nadie lo ha visto por los sitios que he visitado, ¿y tú?

- Nada, he pasado por su facultad, he preguntado a algunos que lo conocían, creo que Tokio irá a darlo de baja

- No pudo haber desaparecido en la nada – dijo Sano - Debí detenerlo

- ni siquiera te diste cuenta en qué momento desapareció….si no fuera por ese maldito de Takeda ,que arda en el infierno, todo sería igual que antes.

- ¿Misao sigue buscándolo?

- Si

- No pierde las esperanzas, cree en él

- sabe ocultarse

- Lo siento por ella, quizá lo mejor sea mejor que se aleje de todo esto

- Tal vez… ¿Y qué me dices de Yukishiro?

- Aparece de vez en cuando – dijo restándole importancia

- Escuché por ahí que realmente le interesas – dijo en tono serio

- tu sabes, reuniones ocasionales, es necesario desahogar energías nocturnas, te lo había dicho antes

- ...

- no pongas esa cara, ni que fuera algo malo, es algo completamente natural

Sanosuke desvio la mirada incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación

- tu mano está lista…recomendaría que no peleas al menos en dos semanas – dijo en un tono más frio de lo habitual

- Lo intentaré Kitsune – dijo con esa sonrisa que le encantaba, pero frunció el ceño y fingió que no lo veía

- Adiós cabeza de pollo

Sanosuke salió de la clínica. Afuera estaba de nuevo uno de los hombres de su padre. Lo detestaba no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Un coche llegó al lugar y se estacionó. Sano no espero a ver quién era, seguramente el idiota de Yukishiro con sus eternos lentecitos negros a la John Lenon con un ramo de flores como el que siempre hallaba en el consultorio de la hermana de Misao, arrancó su automóvil, todavía le irritaba cruzarse con Yukishiro.

oooOooo

Misao se sobresaltó al reconocer el tono de su celular, observó la pantalla, era la quinta vez que sonaba, una más y tendría un grupo de Onni rastreándola por toda la ciudad.

- Moshi moshi

- ¡Misao dónde te has metido!

- No muy lejos

- Debes de regresar conmigo cuanto antes a….

- Kaoru

- Si

- No me esperes

- ¿qué?

- Regresa a casa, tengo algo que hacer.

- ¡Okina se va a preocupar!

- Estaré bien, traigo mis kunais– dijo palpando su inseparable bolsa –creo que lo encntré

- Misao, ¡ya habíamos hablado de esto antes!

- Kaoru, voy a colgar

- No…

_click_

Apagó el teléfono y se cruzó el suéter del uniforme. Habría esperado las horas necesarias hasta ver que salía de lugar. El se volvió hacia el sitio donde se escondía pero no se veía nada. Avanzó desconfiado hasta el tren, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, trató de fingir que bajaría en otra estación, le falló. La chica realmente era insistente. Dio vueltas y vueltas esperando que se cansara, se metió en un supermercado, fingió que iba a comprar algo, la vio pasar, trató de salir sin que lo viera. Fue inútil, ella encontró su nueva guarida y entró al apartamento diciéndole a la amable vecina de abajo que era su prima. Cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta , sabía que era ella.

- Sé que estás ahí, ábreme

- No hubo respuesta

- Ábreme– no funcionó - no me moveré de aquí hasta que me abras…

- Nada.

- Si es necesario montaré guardia todo el día y la noche, ¡sabes que lo haré!

Se escuchó como abrían la puerta, Aoshi apareció con una expresión neutra. Las luces de lugar estaban apagadas a excepción de la sala.

- ¡Estás bien! – dijo tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la apartó.

- Vete

- No lo haré, no hasta que me expliques que sucede, todos te buscamos y tú te desapareces, ¿por…?

- no hagas las cosas más difíciles, no regresaré, Okina lo sabe, para los Onni estoy muerto

- ¡no estás muerto!, estás vivo, estas…

- Para el mundo estoy muerto el día en que Takeda asesinó a mis hombres

- ¿qué? , ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, eres egoísta, olvidas que también era nuestros amigos, casi de la familia, Hannya fue mi maestro…. ¡cómo puedes decir eso!

- El no le respondió.

- Debes irte

- tienes que regresar al Aoyia conmigo, todo se aclarará…., todo volverá a la normalidad

- Jamás volverá a la normalidad

- Aoshi….nos amamos – dijo desesperada

- No recuerdo haberte dicho que te amaba

- ¿qué? – dijo tratando de recordar – no puede ser, hicimos el amor

- Solo fue sexo, creí que eras más madura, un hombre tiene sus necesidades… - dijo en tono frío

Misao palideció, recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con su tía. _Aoshi no es un santo…_

- No estuviste _tan_ mal…

- ¡qué!

- Vamos… no creerás que todo se limita a rastrear y pelear, hay ocasiones que debes apelar a los sentidos y sentimientos de tu objetivo

- ¿solo fui un objetivo? – dijo con la mirada acuosa

- considéralo parte de tu entrenamiento

- ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!!, ¡como pude ser tan estúpida!

Aoshi la observó con una expresión neutra, sabía que era cruel, pero tenía que romper el vínculo si quería seguir adelante con su misión, en el fondo una parte de él esperaba que en cualquier momento la joven de ojos aguamarina sacara sus cuchillos y lo dejara clavado en la pared. Habría sido lo más normal, al menos en ella.

- Aoshi Shinomori….– dijo antes de abandonar el lugar - No quiero volver a verte en mi vida

Después de eso abandonó a toda prisa el lugar, no cerró la puerta hasta escuchar que se abría la puerta que daba la calle .La puerta sonó de nuevo. Dudó, la puerta seguía sonando, se acercó a la puerta, se sentía nervioso, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

- Ustedes de nuevo

- quién lo hubiera dicho cubito de hielo…ni yo en mi magistral papel de la bruja mala podría haberlo hecho mejor – dijo Kam

- Sabemos lo de Misao – dijo Soujiro - lo escuchamos todo

- La verdad es que se lo merecía – dijo Kam – aunque ahora siento un poco de pena por ella, ¿sabes?, fuiste realmente cruel

- ¿no tienen nada más que hacer que fastidiar mi existencia?

- El jefe quiere entrevistarse contigo

El los observó con fastidio. Desde el asesinato de Takeda no lo dejaban en paz, sabían que se les había adelantado y que su jefe no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que fuera parte de ellos.

- ¿me entregarán a la policía?

- ¡claro que no!, ¿a alguien con tu talento?, sería un desperdicio – dijo Kamatari

- El jefe está dispuesto a ofrecerte un buen trabajo, tu sabes, sería una pena eliminarte, somos una empresa que busca dominar el mercad y un elemento como tú…. Puede resultar útil a largo plazo

- tendrías todo lo que quisieras, otra vida aquí o en otro lado – siguió Kamatari - lejos de la influencia de Miburo… el futuro asegurado – dijo Kamatari

_Así__ que de esa manera los compró_.

- Trabajo solo

- Si es por tus amigos es una mera excusa, mataste a su asesino

- No tengo honor

- ¿y quién dice que no se puede vivir sin honor? – dijo Kamatari – el honor no lo es todo en la vida

- Lo era en la mía

_- Era_, tu lo has dicho – dijo Soujiro – en esta vida las cosas son simples, en el presente , el honor no es más que un estorbo , el pez grande se come al pequeño, no hay honor, simplemente es la ley natural

- Aoshi no dijo nada, solo lo observó con atención.

- Piénsalo…. – dijo Kamatari dándole una tarjeta - creo que es una buena oferta

Los dos se retiraron en silencio. Tal vez tenía razón, había matado a Takeda, había echado su vida a la basura por un estúpido niño mimado. Las autoridades jamás sabrían de ese crimen que parecía más y mas enredado conforme pasaban los días y las autoridades le querían dar carpetazo al asunto. Desmarcarse de Saitou, tener una vida nueva… - observó de nuevo la tarjeta _**Jupongatana y Asociados**_, quizá había un futuro en ese lado.

oooOooo

Sayo se conectó en su servicio de mensajería y se conectó con uno de los últimos contactos de su lista que en esos momentos aparecía como (Ausente).

_**Polyvalente**_: Señorita Amakusa, siempre un placer hablar con usted

_**S_Amakusa:**_ Quisiera decir lo mismo

_**Polyvalente:**_ ¿a qué debemos el honor de su presencia?

_**S_Amakusa:**_trabajo

_**Polyvalente:**_ Díganos

_**S_Amakusa: **_Quiero un trabajo sencillo, el contador de mi hermano ha hecho demasiadas preguntas , si sigue investigando pondría en peligro nuestra asociación

_**Polyvalente: **_Entiendo

_**S_Amakusa: **_Sé que soy accionista minoritaria, pero está dentro de nuestro contrato

_**Polyvalente: **_Así es, ¿algún enviado en especial?

_**S_Amakusa:**_ Envíen a su mejor hombre

_**Polyvalente: **_se hará a la brevedad posible

_**S_Amakusa:**_ Eso espero

_**Polyvalente:**_ Cuando todo esté listo nos pondremos en contacto con usted

_**S_Amakusa**_: Perfecto

_**Polyvalente:**_ Estaremos en contacto

Sano apareció en la habitación, hizo que se sobresaltara:

- Sayo….

- Me asustaste

- ¿te ves pálida?, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si… solo fue la impresión, ¿qué pasa?

- La cena está lista,

- ¿qué cenaremos hoy?

- Comida tailandesa

- Sí que me tienes consentida

- Solo haré lo que te haga la mujer más feliz

- Eres muy dulce….¿eso quiere decir que esta noche no irás a pelear?

- Esta noche no – dijo agitando su mano vendada con disimulo

oooOooo

Misao llegó llorando al Aoyia. Pasó rauda como una flecha, no saludó a su abuelo, ignoró los comentarios de su madre, no encendió la luz de su habitación, no respondió a las llamadas de Kaoru y tampoco a las de Sano. Finalmente Okón fue a verla ,la halló acostada en el futón, con la ropa de calle.

- Misao… ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué lloras?

- Porque soy una idiota

- Misao… - dijo preocupada

- Era solo sexo, todo el tiempo lo fue

- ¿Aoshi?

- ¿quién más?

- ¿lo encontraste? – dijo con un susurro

- ¿sabías donde estaba?

- Seguimos tras su pista, no tenemos el domicilio preciso….

- ¿y no me dijiste nada?

- Okina no quiso

- Misao se incorporó

- No sabemos qué fue lo que realmente pasó en casa de Takeda, no sabemos si Aoshi estuvo implicado en lo que le sucedió a Megumi

- …

- Miburo lo ha hecho dudar

- ¿dónde está Jiya?

- Salió

- ¿a estas horas?

- Si

- Estás mintiendo…. – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación – Jiya nunca sale a estas horas a menos que pase algo grave

oooOooo

En la cocina de la casa Kamiya.

- Kaoru dono

- ¿sí?

- ¿no ha tenido noticias de Misao-dono?

- No… no me ha contestado una llamada – dijo observando la ventana – no se han ido

- Siguen buscando

- Si

- Es Cho….debe de llevar todo el día en el auto

- Ese maldito Miburo no se rinde

- Ni se rendirá

- ¿podría llevarles algo a los detectives?

- ¿les quieres llevar algo? – dijo sorprendida

- Todavía hace frío, hice unos rollitos de canela, quizá un poco de té

- ¡rollitos!

- Hay otra hornada en la cocina…. –quizá esto nos sirva de algo

- ¿crees que se ablandarán con comida? – dijo Kaoru corriendo a tomar uno de los rollitos glaseados de un platón de la cocina

- Bueno, con Yahiko y Sano funciona

- …

- No tardo mucho Kaoru – dono

- ¿qué tramas Kenshin?, desde hace días has estado actuando extraño

- Yo, nada…

- ¿lo juras?

- Lo juro – dijo mientras tomaba un termo y un recipiente desechable donde había puesto los rollitos – no tardo

Kaoru vio salir a Kenshin. Los días pasaban, el lobo de Mibu no se rendía, había pedido una orden para revisar su casa, pero no la había conseguido. El pelirrojo trataba de comportarse de manera normal pero no podía, era evidente que la presencia de Saitou estaba alterando poco a poco su persona.

La policía no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y ahora esa novedad de llevarle alimentos disimuladamente debía de ser parte de alguna estrategia. Ella tenía miedo que en cualquier momento no soportara más la presión y simplemente se fuera. Pero no podía, debía de resistir, Himura no debía de dejarla sola justo en esos precisos momentos.

oooOooo

- Así que Takitani Mizuo

- Fue idea de Hannya

- Si, es su estilo

- ¿te envía mi padre?

- si así fuera la policía nos tendría rodeados

- ¿sabe alguien más que nos veríamos aquí?

- No

- Misao vino hace unas horas

- ¿Cómo se entero…?

- No lo sé

- la dejamos fuera de todo esto

- fue por su bien, ella se hizo mi punto débil

- lo sé muy bien

Okina le arrojó el sobre que llevaba en sus ropas. Aoshi se quedó mudo

- ¡cómo pudiste!– estalló Okina - ¡Misao es solo una niña!

- estás aquí por Misao

- ¡mi nieta!, mi pequeña muñequita….Lo sé todo, tengo pruebas de ustedes dos…. ¡Demasiada información para un hombre viejo como yo!

- Yo sé que no estuvo…

- No debí permitirte que te acercaras a ella

- Yo no quería que …

- No eres digno de ser el Okashira, tu deber era velar por el bien de todos, no por satisfacer tus bajos instintos

- Las cosas no son como…

- Te has convertido en un problema y los problemas deben de ser eliminados

- renunciaré al título de Okashira

- No es suficiente

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Has sido como un hijo, pero es tiempo de acabar con esto, no permitiré que la historia de Okon se repita...

oooOooo

Enishi había llevado a Megumi a cenar a su restaurante favorito, había tocado varias melodías en el piano para ella, debía de aprovechar cada momento que coincidían sus agendas para pasar un rato juntos. Estacionó su coche, sus visitas a la casa de Seijuro Hiko se estaban haciendo frecuentes. El lugar le gustaba, la casa de estilo clásico con su enorme jardín tipo zen que empezaba a reverdecer ante la inminente llegada de la primavera.

- Dime querida Meg… ¿te gustó la cena?

- Deliciosa

- ¿y tu regalo?

- No está mal

- Tuve el cuidado de escoger la más bella gargantilla

- Tienes un gusto exquisito y eso merece una buena recompensa

- Lo sé…- dijo a él mientras Megumi colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo largamente

- Quítate esos lentes, me gusta ver tus ojos – dijo mientras lo besaba con más pasión

- ¿veo que alguien quiere un poco más? – dijo con una sonrisa provocadora

- Tal vez necesitamos una noche de cacería

- ¿Tu padre no se molestará?

- Salió de la ciudad… - dijo mientras lo acariciaba y sonreía – tenemos la casa para nosotros dos

- ¿qué estamos esperando?

oooOooo

Se había ajustado la gabardina y observó con cuidado el teléfono de la terminal. Apenas si había podido recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, todo había sido tan rápido, temía que en cualquier omento llegara alguien más después de escuchar las detonaciones en el departamento. Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y marcó.

- Diga

- Habla Shinomori

- ¡Qué sorpresa!, no esperaba tan pronto esta llamada

- Tal vez…sea buena idea trabajar con ustedes

- Así que nos necesitas

- Si – admitió mientras observaba a los transeúntes

- Perfecto, podemos citarnos en unas horas, se escucha ruido, ¿dónde te encuentras?

- En la estación de trenes…

- ¿en la estación?

- las cosas se complicaron

- ya veo..., creo que hay alguien cerca del lugar, al jefe le interesará entrevistarse contigo, pero esta noche está ocupado

- Esperaré

- Enviaré a Kam por ti….le daré tu número y se pondrán de acuerdo

- Me parece bien

- Programaré una entrevista mañana a las 9 en _Absynth_, enviaré a Kam por ti

- Me parece bien

- Shinomori

- ¿sí?

- No te haré la vida fácil

- Lo sé

- Empezarás desde abajo y te costará trabajo

- No esperaba trato especial

- Si hay algo sospechoso me encargaré de arruinar tu existencia ¿entendido?

- perfectamente

oooOooo

Megumi estaba despierta, sentía la respiración de Yukishiro sobre su pecho, habían tenido sexo hasta que los dos se habían cansado. Sabía que lo que existía entre ellos no podía llamarse amor, eso solo lo creería Misao, pensó con pesadumbre, lo que existía entre ellos era algo parecido a una conveniente asociación de individuos en busca de la satisfacción común. Ni más ni menos.

- Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Enishi abriendo los ojos - ¿qué horas son estas de llamar?

Ella extendió su brazo y tomó el auricular.

- ¡Kitsune! tienes que venir al hospital cuanto antes

- ¿Misao?...

- Okina está muy grave

- ¿sufrió un infarto?, ¿congestión alcohólica? – dijo incorporándose haciendo que Enishi se apartara de ella

- está herido y se encuentra muy grave

- ¿herido?

- La policía recibió una llamada anónima y después reportes de los vecinos, dicen que escucharon ruidos extraños

- ¡qué! Voy para allá, ¿quién más está a tu lado?

- Okon

- ¿y nuestra madre?

- No está en casa - Megumi frunció el ceño - recibí la noticia hace unos minutos….necesitamos que estés aquí

- Voy para allá, no sé que pueda hacer al recto

Colgó el teléfono y se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¿qué sucede?

- siento interrumpir nuestra reunión, acaban de hospitalizara mi abuelo

- Te llevo al hospital

- Prometo compensarte en otra ocasión - dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso espero– dijo incorporándose rápidamente

- Megumi rodó los ojos. Era tan predecible.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	26. De lo que sucedió después de la tormenta

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Gabyhyatt**_ y a _**hiT Chan**_ (siiiii , de ahí viene el Amano - sempai n_n)

* * *

**XXVI**

**De lo que sucedió después de la tormenta**

* * *

Misao se sentó frente a su computadora, hace días que no escribía y ahora que estaba frente a la pantalla observaba su entrada una y otra vez. No estaba segura si era buena idea subirla o mejor dejarla en los borradores. Se mordió los labios, se levantó, fue por té a la cocina y finalmente se plantó frente a su escritorio.

* * *

_Borradores_

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Jiya _

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: cólera fría_

Mi abuelo se encuentra muy grave. Estuvo inconsciente por tres días, no fui capaz de moverme del hospital, estaba muy asustada, al amanecer del cuarto pidió que me llamaran. Cuando entré a su habitación me sentí muy impresionada, estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi abuelo en fiestas, reuniones, siempre activo y ahora estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, rodeado de vendas, tubos y el incesante sonido de aparatos cuyo nombre no recuerdo que verificaban su condición.

Por más que intenté estar seria pensé que Jiya tenía el aspecto de una reverenda momia envuelta en tantos vendajes. Sonrió. Me dijo que era su pequeña muñequita y yo me solté a llorar. El trató de moverse pero aun no puede. Se quien fue el responsable de su condición, pero por más que trato de encontrar una explicación solo llega una a mi mente la palabra traición.

Fuimos traicionados por nuestro líder

¡como pude ser tan ciega!, todos confiábamos en él, me dio clases, todos lo queríamos, Hannya le tenía mucha confianza, bueno si, el muy imbécil anduvo con mi hermana y ahora viéndolo a la distancia parece que esa actitud tenía sentido. Lo peor es que hubo quien dio su vida por él y pensar que yo…. ¡cómo pude ser tan tonta! , se aprovechó de que era…. – exclamó un juramento en voz alta antes de seguir escribiendo- Que estúpida.

Pero juro por las cenizas de mi abuela que esto no se va quedar así. El abuelo no está bien, nos hemos quedado sin cabeza, pero si esperan que este golpe signifique nuestro fin se equivocan. No voy a obedecer a la orden de irme al extranjero, me quedaré en la Universidad de la Kioto y asumiré el mando de los Oniwabanshu. El cubo tendrá que cuidarse, porque bien dicen que hay dos formas de acabar con los seres gélidos: picándolos o derritiéndolos y yo estoy dispuesta a esperar. La cólera fría es la peor de todas, no se sabe el momento la hora y el lugar, puede ser a cuentagotas, es la que cristaliza la venganza en su estado más puro.

Hoy no hay besos

Midori

* * *

Misao observó la pantalla. Okina había regresado a casa, pero seguía convaleciente, las cosas iban retomando lo que solía llamar rutina. Pero en realidad sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

oooOooo

- Mmmm…

- Delicioso

- Y que lo digas

Sanouke se sentía fatal, Himura hizo un gesto de impaciencia, extendió tembloroso su dedo.

- ¿estás seguro?

- si

- Justo ahora

- ¡Qué si!

- ¿qué esperas? ¡hazlo!

- ¿ahora?

- ¡Sí!

Ding dong

- ¡Estoy ocupada!

- Estamos – le secundaron

- ¡Abre la puerta Kitsunei!

- ¿cabeza de pollo?

- Abre la puerta o la abriré de una patada

- ¡no puedes! – se escucharon movimientos en el interior de la casa

- Voy a entrar te guste o no , más vale que se cubran todo lo que no quieran que les vean

¡Crash!

De una patada se abrió la puerta y entraron Sano, seguido de Himura que traía a Kaoru en brazos. En el interior de a habitación estaba Enishi Yukishiro con una cara de pocos amigos y un tenedor que tenía ensartado pan con queso, Megumi estaba sentada frente a una mesilla frente a un recipiente de fondue, mas allá había una cesta con pan y queso, botellas de licor…

- Lo siento – dijo apenado Sanosuke – es una emergencia, el Dr Genzai había salido…

- Sentimos interrumpir dijo Himura – mientras llevaba a Kaoru al sillón más cercano

- ¡Qué le pasó a Kaoru! – dijo dejando todo y acercándose a ella

- Unos hombres entraron a la casa y nos defendimos… - dijo Himura

- ¡no llamaron a la policía!

- Si, pero Saitou no debe saber que Kaoru estuvo en la pelea

- ¡qué!

Megumi les dirigió una mirada desesperada comprendiendo la situación, después se volvió a Enishi.

- Lo siento, será para otra ocasión

- ¡vaya desfachatez de tus amigos!, ¡casi es media noche!

- Es una emergencia

- Deberían de ir con la policía

- Es asunto… de familia

- Ya veo

- Sus padres no deben saberlo – mintió automáticamente Megumi – se bueno Enishi

- Le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Yukishiro se levantó, fue por su abrigo y se encaminó a la salida.

- Pasarás el fin de semana conmigo – le susurró al oído

- Haré lo posible – dijo Megumi mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo – Enishi

- ¿si?

- Te vez pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, es que recordé….algo

- ¿algo parecido?

- Recordé a mi hermana – dijo casi en un susurro

- Lo siento tanto Enishi… no era mi intención…

- Accidentes pasan

- Si… - dijo volviendo su mirada al sitio donde estaban los recién llegados

- Atiéndela, hablaremos en otra ocasión – dijo con una sonrisa a medias

_- Enishi , Vous est__ an ange_ – susurró mientras lo besaba

Cuando Megumi regresó al sitio Sanosuke se notaba algo cohibido y Kenshin preocupado.

- Sentimos interrumpir su cena….

- No - era muy importante dijo acercándose Kaoru – tu tampoco te ves bien – dijo observando a Himura, ¿dónde está Yahiko?

- Lo queríamos llevar al Aoyia, pero la casa de Tsubame y sus hermanas está más cerca

- Ya veo…, Sanosuke ve por algodones, vendas, antiséptico del botiquín

- ¿dónde está?

- En el baño, en el botiquín….

- Ok….

- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Fue después de la cena, escuchamos ruidos, eran unos siete individuos vestidos de negro

- ¿conocidos?, ¿no habrá sido un grupo de ladrones que creía que la casa estaba sola

- Me buscaban a mi

- ¿por qué estás tan seguro? – dijo observando a Kaoru

- Sé que me buscan

- ¿por qué?, solo eres el guardián de Kaoru y Yahiko

- La culpa es de mi pasado

- Ya veo… creo que tiene heridas menores, algunos moretones y una marca en su cuello… tenemos que limpiarla bien….

- Querían acabar conmigo y la tomaron de rehén, uno de ellos puso un cuchillo en su cuello

- ¿qué fue de esos hombres?

- Nos hicimos cargo de ellos – dijo Himura consternado observando a Kaoru – al final Yahiko llamó a Sano para que nos ayudara antes de que apareciera Miburo o Cho y si piensan que estuvo implicado en esto….

- Aquí está lo que me pediste – dijo el castaño

B- ien – déjalo ahí y ve por agua a la cocina

_- Oído y obediencia_ – dijo Sano mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación

- Su padre no lo ha dejado en paz

- No, hasta que haya noticias de Aoshi

- Ya las hubo – dijo Megumi molesta

- Pero Saitou no las cree

- Ese maldito traidor… – dijo mientras limpiaba las heridas - debí advertir a Misao

- No fue su culpa

- Mi hermana está destrozada por el imbécil de Shinomori y Okina está hospitalizado….parece una momia, dicen que recibió muchos cortes de algún objeto filoso

- Eso escuché,

- ¿fue Aoshi?

- No lo sé – dijo Himura - pero no lo creo

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- El hombre que comandaba al grupo se hacía llamar Jin- e

Megumi lo observó como si no significara nada.

- Es un asesino profesional

¡- un asesino!, ¡pero si eres un simple cocinero!

- No siempre lo fui – dijo mientras observaba a Kaoru

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Cuando era joven fui asesino… me retiré a la muerte de mi esposa

- ¡Kaoru lo sabía!

- Si… su padre me protegía, creyó sinceramente que estaba arrepentido de mi pasado y me protegió

Megumi se sentó en la alfombra de la sala al lado de la kendoka para terminar de comprender la idea. Parecía sacado de una película de acción o uno de los mangas que coleccionaba Sanosuke cuando era más chico. Kenshin seguía hablando, pero ella apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar.

- …la misión de esos hombres era encontrar mi punto débil y eliminarme

- Qué lindo – murmuró mientras trató de reponerse intentando reanimar a Kaoru

- Al final Jin- e se suicidó antes de decir quien lo enviaba

- Supongo que pronto tendremos a Saitou aquí

- Espero que no

- Ya me extrañaba que el padre de Sano te tuviera en la mira

- Por eso trato de evitar darle motivos para que me encierre o me mate, porque prometí cuidar de Kaoru dono y Yajiko chan y lo cumpliré aunque la vida se me vaya en ello

- Ya veo… - dijo Megumi tratando de pensar en algo mas, no es que fuera extraño estar frente a un asesino, sabía que los Onni no eran precisamente unos ángeles, pero un asesino profesional y menos al lado de la mejor amiga de su hermana - Por cierto Okina recobró la conciencia

- Me alegra escucharlo

- Preguntó por ti

- ¿por mi? – dijo extrañado

- Quiere que vayas a verlo

- Está en el Aoyia

- Si

- Tan pronto se resuelva esto iré

- El abuelo dice que no recuerda nada- dijo Megumi – pero no sé si creerle o no

- Kenshin observó a Kaoru, tenía sus largos cabellos revueltos, aun llevaba la pijama azul con ovejitas que tanto le gustaba que estaba sucia y rota por la pelea en el dojo.

- Debí ser una mejor hermana…. – dijo Megumi

- ¿eh?

- No he sido la mejor hermana para Misao…, debí advertirle sobre Shinomori…

- Kenshin guardó silencio y la miró con pena.

- Pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien, además no me habría creído, lo quería tanto…

- Debo regresar para declarar lo que sucedió – dijo de pronto Himura

- Pero tus heridas….

- No tiene importancia, ¿no hay problema si dejo a Sano aquí?, no quiero que su padre lo interrogue una vez más

- No hay problema

- Sano regresaba.

- Me llevo el coche, debo ir con…. Tu padre

- Te acompaño

- Preferiría que te quedaras con Kaoru – dono, hablaré si hay más noticias

Cerró la puerta, se escuchó como el automóvil se alejaba a toda velocidad. Megumi tomó algunos de los paños y empezó a limpiar algunas de las heridas.

- Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir con Kenshin

- Demasiado tarde, acaba de irse

- ¡Fabuloso!, ¡tenía exámen!

- no creo que llegues a clases, estamos lejos de la universidad

- ¡Maldicion!

- ya hablarás con el maestro - dijo tranquila

- no creo que haya oportunidad, no tengo una buena excusa...

- ya se te ocurrirá algo, siempre se te ocurre

- ojalá...

- es curioso - dijo vendadno una de las heridas - no sabía que conocían esta casa

- Kenshin conocía la dirección

- ¿cómo? – dijo extrañada

- No me dijo por qué, pero mencionó que la conocía

Megumi asustada se preguntó si en el pasado su padre o su abuelo habrían tenido tratos con el Mimura- asesino. Movió la cabeza tratando de echar esas ideas fuera y se concentró de nuevo en Kaoru.

- supongo que interrumpimos algo importante…

- No mucho, estábamos por empezar la segunda ronda porque a Enishi se le cayeron dos trocitos de pan…

- ¿segunda ronda?

- Se supone que si se te cae un trozo mientras comes el fondue debes beber una copa

- No lo sabía

- Breviario cultural para un pollo – dijo sonriendo

- ¿y a ti no se te cayó?

- ¡Claro que no!, pero creo que él los tiró a propósito

- Tienes un novio mañoso

- Bueno, no creo que Sayo sea perfecta

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Tu críticas a Enishi, yo lo defiendo

- De hecho….si no fuera por su extraño hermano

- Ya… ¿Me pasas un poco de alcohol?, tal vez con eso reanimemos a la chica Mapache

oooOooo

El mensaje de que todo estaba en orden llegó antes del examen, así que la chica castaña suspiró aliviada. Se extrañó de que Sano no se presentara al examen, pensó que tal vez habría tenido algún contratiempo y todavía lo esperó en als otras clases y él no llegó. Molesta porque no había recibido una sola llamada de su parte regresó a su apartamento.

Saludó como de costumbre a los vigilantes de la caseta, saludó a algunos de los vecinos que halló en su camino y en el elevador siguió intentando comunicarse con Sano , todavía alcanzó a llegar a su apartamento, corrió hacia la contestadora, pero no había señal de su novio, iba a ir a la cocina cuando sintió como el piso se movía bajo sus pies y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Ella pensaba que ya la habían controlado, pero parecía que no. En los últimos tiempos los síntomas se presentaban constantemente, pero no tenía el valor de decirle a su hermano, debía de convencerlo que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que nunca había estado tan sana que…

El celular timbró.

Pensó que debía de ser Sano, lo buscó en la sala, entonces recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación, el aire le faltaba. Timbró una vez más. Ella no alcanzó a llegar, el suelo se movió una vez más y todo se volvió negro.

Horas más tarde su hermano la encontró inconsciente en el piso. Llamó a una ambulancia y la llevó al hospital más cercano, trató de comunicarse con Sanosuke, pero su móvil sonaba la grabación de – _lo sentimos, el número que marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_… - le hizo reconsiderar.

Era algo de familia y nadie más debía saberlo.

oooOooo

- Pensé que no lo harías – dijo Soujiro

- Un trabajo es un trabajo – dijo Aoshi quitándose los guantes para sacar un cigarro

- El jefe quiere que regreses a la universidad – dijo mientras le ofrecía fuego

- He perdido casi cinco semanas

- Te pondrás al día

- Es mejor que deje pasar el semestre

- Tendrías más tiempo para nuestros negocios, me gusta

- Y podría encontrar un sitio donde vivir

- ¿no me dirás que no te gusta esta casa?

- No está mal, pero estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo

- Ya veo

Aoshi no contestó, solo exhaló el humo del cigarro haciendo que Soujiro se volviera un poco irritado, pero acomodó su expresión amable, el _Cubo de hielo_ lo ignoró y siguió fumando.

- le daré los datos al secretario de Shishio, él te conseguirá un lugar apropiado

Aoshi se quedó observando el exterior. La misión había sido un reto, asesorar al grupo encargado de atacar a la mejor amiga de Misao para darle un susto a Himura había sido arriesgado, él se había mantenido en las sombras haciendo una cosa u otra, porque los hombres de Jin-e se encargarían de la presa. Shishio envió a Seta simplemente de espectador, también querían saber de lo que era capaz.

Algunos hombres habían sido atrapados, su jefe se había quitado la vida, él había escapado, el mensaje a _Hittokiri Battousai_ había sido entregado: Nadie deja el camino del asesino sin pagar un alto precio. Las cosas no eran sencillas y habían mejorado un poco cuando se enteraron que era el responsable de dejar en coma al abuelo de Misao, neutralizando de una vez por todas a los Onni, que difícilmente levantarían cabeza. Yumi entró en la habitación.

- Shinomori…, te hacíamos desaparecido

- Ya ves que no

- Sou – chan - dijo corriendo hasta su hermano

- ¿si Yumi?

- necesito dinero extra, por la tarde iré de compras con unas amigas, tu sabes, no tengo nada que ponerme…

- No te preocupes, todo estará en orden

- Bien

- Una cosa Yumi

- ¿sí?

- Makoto ha sugerido que le presentes a Shinomori algunas de tus amigas, ya sabes, para guardar las apariencias y justificar su desaparición….

- ¿cómo?

- Diremos que se escapó de la ciudad con una de mis amigas, si…. sé cuantas mueren por el ex novio de las Makimachi

Aoshi exhaló el humo de su cigarro. Que hicieran lo que quisieran mientras le permitieran estar lo más lejos posible de su paranoico padre y él pudiera seguir las pistas que le había dejado Hannya en caso de que muriera, él había estado investigando por años y había llegado a la conclusión de que el suicidio de su madre estaba relacionado con uno de los hombres de Shishio. Ahora que no tenía nada ni nadie en el mundo, estaba seguro de que llevar a cabo esa misión sería la forma de redimirse, aunque el resto del mundo jamás lo supiera.

oooOooo

Kenshin llegó al Aoyia después de que un largo interrogatorio por parte de Miburo. Tenía antecedentes del líder de la banda, lo que le extrañaba era que hubieran atacado el Aoyia, le hicieron preguntas sobre si faltaba algo, si habían intentado robar. No, él sabía que su objetivo eran él y la señorita Kamiya, lo cual no dejó muy contento a Saito, que dio a entender que tal vez sería necesario reabrir el caso de la desafortunada muerte del señor Kamiya.

El forense se había llevado el cuerpo de Jin – e, los otros hombres había sido remitidos a la comisaría para ser interrogados. Sano le había llamado para avisarle que Kaoru se reponía. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de suspirar aliviado, porque Misao le llamó, al parecer a su abuelo le urgía verlo. Apenas si le dio tiempo de regresar al Dojo, donde policías seguían acordonando la zona del combate, se dio un baño y después salió a entrevistarse con Okina.

En el Aoyia fue recibido por Okón, que parecía preocupada, ella preguntó por los chicos Kamiya, se alegró de que estuvieran a salvo y ofreció la casa por unos días, en caso de que quisieran hospedarse unos días en el lugar. Himura se limitó a asentir mientras lo conducían a la habitación de Okina. En el lugar también estaba Misao.

- Himura...

- Okina – dijo haciendo una reverencia – me alegra saber que se recupera

- Tu sabes, hierba mala nunca muere – dijo procurando sonreír detrás de las vendas

Himura correspondió con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Missy podrías traernos un poco de té?

- Pero Jiya….

- Por favor

Misao asintió y salió de lugar.

- Debe de ser algo grave para que Misao no deba escuchar

- Lo es…verás sé cuánto nos has ayudado en el pasado, no solo mis nietas, si no también a mi gente

- Eso lo hice en nombre de la amistad de su familia con los Kamiya

- Y contigo

- Me siento honrado

- Y en nombre de esa amistad me atrevo a pedirte un favor

- Escucho

- Es algo que solo tú puedes hacer

Kenshin lo observó con una expresión neutra.

- Sé que prometiste hace muchos años no matar a nadie más…en aquel entonces el padre de Kaoru y yo te apoyamos sin reservas

Himura asintió.

- pero ese chico ha salido de nuestro control, es muy poderoso y hará más daño si no lo detenemos a tiempo, así que te pido que mates a Aoshi Shinomori

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un ruido de algo que se estrellaba, Kenshin se apresuró a correr la puerta, en el sitio solo quedaba una bandeja de té rota y el líquido rojo corriendo por las esteras.

oooOooo

Enishi paseaba intranquilo de un lado a otro de su habitación. En semanas no había tenido noticias de Takitani y en el mostrador del hotel dijeron que el gerente había desaparecido repentinamente y no había vuelto más. Le había servido bien, pero ahora no tenía quien lo apoyara y por extraños designios de la vida había dado con el hombre que buscaba desde que era un crío. Su antiguo cuñado, el responsable de la muerte de que su amada hermana lo hubiera dejada solo y desamparado.

Envió de nuevo un mensaje al correo que le había dado Takitani Amano, pero había algo extraño, le habían empezado a enviar de vuelta todos sus coreos y de pronto apareció que la dirección no existía. Sospechó que todo había sido una trampa muy elaborada o que estaba metido en asunto, más grave.

Quizá necesitaría investigar un poco de ese personaje. Habló con el dueño del hotel, a grandes rasgos le dio a entender que necesitaba localizar cuanto antes al antiguo gerente Takitani. Obtuvo la dirección y teléfonos. Pero el sitio estaba desierto, la dueña del lugar le informó que hace unos días se había presentado su hermano con un acta de defunción de su antiguo inquilino, que se había llevado todo y que no había forma de localizarlo.

Enishi se sintió decepcionado. Quizá tendría que recurrir a gente del exterior para hacer su trabajo sucio, tenía noticias de los negocios de Makoto Shishio, pero no confiaba en él, lo veía como un pez grande dentro de un tanque de peces que no sería capaz de sobrevivir en el mar. Era solo un títere, un chico ambicioso que tenía una mafia de asesinos y ladrones, el negocio familiar ni siquiera estaba en sus manos, sino en las de un hombre que le era leal hasta lo absurdo y que velaba por las gentes de Shishio con celo de un perro guardián.

El era más cuidadoso, al menos tenía una empresa para ocultar sus intenciones y darle un aire de hombre respetable. Lo sorprendente es que el nuevo objeto de su afecto estuviera vinculado indirectamente con su cuñado. Sabía que tenía buen olfato, Megumi no solo era lo que necesitaba, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en un interesante vehículo para infiltrarse en la red de conocidos del responsable de la muerte de su querida hermana. Solo sería cuestión de ser prudente, planear todo a detalle y esperar el momento oportuno para cobrarle a Himura todos y cada uno de los días que le había arrebatado a Tomoe.

oooOooo

Misao sintió que todo se congelaba cuando escuchó la sentencia de su abuelo, la bandeja con té se resbaló de sus manos y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara. Esto era demasiado, Okina, consideraba que el antiguo Okashira era una vergüenza para el clan y por eso pedía su vida…siempre había sido así, los malos oniwabanshu habían sido asesinados por sus señores incluso por el mismo clan, Aoshi no sería la excepción, pero era tan duro escuchar la sentencia.

Cuando escuchó que alguien se levantaba se movió tan rápidamente como pudo y huyó dejando los restos de cerámica frente a la habitación de Okina. Se refugió en su habitación, donde se sentía más segura. No sabía quién acudir, sabía que Omasu, Shori, Kuro y Okon se pondría del lado de su padre, así como el resto de los onni. Extrañaba tanto a Hannya, cuando había problemas que nadie más podía resolver bastaba con enviarle un mensaje para que le diera unas palabras de aliento y la consolara.

Una sombra se proyectó al lado de su puerta.

- Misao

Ella volteó sorprendida, era la voz de su padre

- Missy… he venido por ti

- ¿papá?

- Okina está hablando con Himura

- ¿Himura? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Misao abrió la puerta y salió con los ojos arrasados por el llanto, lo único que pudo hacer su padre fue abrazarla.

- Jiya pidió que lo matara – dijo Misao entre sollozos

- Explícate

- Quiere ver muerto a Aoshi – dijo entre sollozos

- También yo lo querría – dijo con voz suave

Ella se separó de su padre al instante, su padre había puesto sus manos en los hombros.

- sé que ha traicionado al clan, sé lo que te hizo…

- ¡qué!

- Hablé con Okón mientras Jiya estaba en el hospital…y sabemos que la única manera de recuperar nuestro honor es matándolo

Misao se limpió los ojos.

- Padre

- Si

- Entonces esa no es la misión de Himura

- Tienes razón, no es de Himura, si no mía, eres mi hija y…

- Es mi honor y la única forma de recuperarlo es acabando con el Cubo de hielo

- Pero eres muy joven, él era el okashira

- Entonces entrenaré más, seré la mejor y me convertiré en la Okashira

- Pero Misao… decías que era el amor de tu vida…

- Padre… también el amor acaba – dijo con una chispa en sus ojos aguamarina – debo ir con Jiya dijo mientras dejaba atrás a su padre.

Escuchó como las rápidas pisadas de su hija se dirigían a la habitación de su suegro.

- No cariño – murmuró Seijuro Hiko - no acaba, solo se transforma

Después escuchó como corrían las puertas, Okina exclamaba, las puertas se cerraban y la voz clara y firme de su hija se escuchaba por el lugar. Se detuvo por un momento, después se dirigió a ver a Okina, tenía que habar con él, pero en especial con Himura,

* * *

-_- Releyendo el fic, me parece que el título ya no le va, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	27. La vida desde el otro lado del Iceberg

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Agradezco a los q tienen un poco d su tiempo para seguir este fic, en especial a _**Gabyhyatt**_ (-_-u lo sé.... lo sé), **_Stela_** ( creo q tienes razón. grax ), _**Misao91**_ (muchas grax) por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**XXVII**

**La vida desde el otro lado del Iceberg**

* * *

Soy un hombre sin honor.

No tengo absolutamente nada y lo único que me mueve es el deseo de venganza que me ha arrastrado hasta los sitios más oscuros que jamás pensé que cruzaría. He perdido todo lo que en un momento tuve en esta vida, la familia que mi padre armó para que no me sintiera solo, mi familia adoptiva por el linaje materno, mi hermano, mis contados amigos murieron protegiéndome, los otros me desprecian, la mujer que amaba me odia, lo he visto en sus ojos aguamarina y sé que después de lo que dije e hice no hay vuelta atrás.

No tengo nada, absolutamente nada, he roto las ataduras de mi antigua vida, como en su tiempo lo hizo mi madre buscando a los asesinos de su familia. Ella fracasó, pero yo triunfaré, porque estoy en una posición privilegiada, porque todos creer que soy un maldito traidor, que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre y el hielo corre por mis venas.

Hace unos días mi padre vino a buscarme hace días. Lo esquivé por meses y de pronto se presenta en mi nueva dirección como si nada. Estaba sentado en las escaleras de emergencia que están cerca del sitio donde habito. Yo regresaba de un trabajo menor, traía los audífonos puestos, un chai de especias que había comprado en el _Absynth_ y el periódico bajo el brazo. Me barrió con la mirada y después exhaló el humo del tabaco en mi cara. Su expresión neutra, ni feliz, ni enojado, solo su eterna e inmutable cara de lobo.

- Te ha tratado bien la vida, yo pensaba que la estarías pasando mal y mírate…

- Pensé que nadie me localizaría

- No has sido tan cuidadoso como crees

- ¿tus informantes?

- Nunca fallan

- Vete

- ¿no hay un hola siquiera?, ¿tan solo vete?

- No eres bienvenido

- Nunca lo soy

- Estoy ocupado, debes irte

- No me iré hasta cruzar un par de palabras contigo y sabes que no me iré – dijo fumando e intentando lacerarme con su mirada.

Un vecino salió de su casa en ese momento, asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo y se alejó en dirección de los elevadores. No sé si habrá reconocido mi padre. Tomé la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y activé la cerradura y lo hice pasar. Silvó al ver el apartamento que me había conseguido Kamatari. No era la gran cosa, pero pareció sorprenderle. Se dejó caer frente al sillón, tomó el control de la televisión y empezó a pasar los canales.

- ¿café?

- No es visita social

- ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita?

- Ya sabes… noticias

- Al grano

- Okina te quiere muerto

- no me extraña

- supe que contrató a alguien para asesinarte

- Uno más a la lista

- no te extraña

- casi lo mato,no regresé al Aoyia...

- Así que confirmas mis peores sospechas

- Pensé que ya lo sabías – dije confrontándolo

- ¿es cierto lo de la _Comadreja_?

- ¿Cuál comadreja?

- La hermana de Megumi

- Ah….

- Okina me dijo que sedujiste a su nieta

Lo observé fijamente y sonreí desdeñosamente, como diciendo, interpreta mi expresión.

- Tu no sonríes – dijo apagando de pronto el televisor y levantándose

Me encogí de hombros

- ¡qué le hiciste a la _Comadreja_!

- Eso es cosa mía

- ¡Aoshi Shinomori!

- Vamos, no esperabas que eternamente fingiera ser el hijo perfecto

- ¡pero cómo pudiste!, es menor de edad, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

- No está mal y con el uniforme de marinerito…

Mi padre me abofeteó.

- Eres la deshonra de la familia

Solo moví un poco el cuello y me pasé la mano por la mejilla. Iba a necesitar hielos

- Si solo viniste a molestarme es mejor que te vayas

- Te desconozco

- nunca me conociste

Los ojos del Lobo de Mibu brillaron.

- Deberías desaparecer, si cometes un error en tu trabajo, no tendré clemencia

- No la esperaba

- Un solo error y yo terminaré contigo

- Tendrás que ingresar a la lista de espera

Mi padre salió del apartamento dando un portazo que resonó por el lugar. Estaba furioso, destruí la imagen del hijo perfecto que tenía desde hace años, era su orgullo, el contrapunto de Sanosuke. Hubiera querido decirle algo mas pero no puedo. El también es parte del vínculo, él no sabe lo que debo de hacer y si todos saben que los lazos están rotos mejor por mí.

oooOooo

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Compras, compras…. compras_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: En busca del vestido perfecto_

* * *

Hace tiempo que no revisaba mis entradas anteriores. Las releo en los últimos tiempos y me digo: Midori te has vuelto una pesimista después de liarte al gélido y congelarte mientras sucumbías ante el maravilloso encanto de sus - maldita sea mi suerte - maravillosos ojos azules.

Asi que… recurrí al remedio casero para acabar por las buenas con este mal de amores, funcionó una vez –al menos por un tiempo-, podría funcionar de nuevo.

Mi ropa aún conserva el aire de Kam. Hay cosas de las que no me he deshecho, pero otras necesitan un buen cambio. Quiero algo que me represente masa mi…. Quiero un abrigo largo como el que viste Tarja en el video de _Nemo_, pero que en vez de ser rojo sea del azul de mis ojos, necesito otros zapatos, tal vez unas botas, necesito al menos cinco discos de mis bandas favoritas y el libro conmemorativo de los 25 años de los _Heike _con el DVD de su último concierto.

Asi que tengo que convencer a Kao de que me acompañarme una vez más a la maravillosa búsqueda de cosas nuevas en compañía de mi querida hada madrina, alias, la tarjeta de crédito de Jiya. Si, sé que hace un año no diría lo mismo, pero la gente cambia.

Está bien que estoy deprimida, que en los últimos tiempos Jiya se parece más a Ramses II que a mí, mis padres se han divorciado, Kitsune se fue de la casa y el mal llamado _amor de mi vida_ me utilizó vilmente, no niego que en un principio tenía ganas de cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos y morir con una sobredosis de palomitas mientras veía un como mi Dr. Favorito desechaba a sus numerosos ayudantes a lo largo de toda su temporada.

Pero a pesar de lo que he pasado me niego terminantemente a aparecer en la fiesta de graduación con el primer vestido que encuentre en las tiendas. Kitsune tuvo su momento, ahora lo tendré yo. ¿Es justo no?, ya basta de tantas lágrimas y sufrimiento, es mi turno de lucir como una reina y darle a entender al señor de los hielitos que no lo lloraré eternamente. No se lo merece. Así que fui en compañía de Kao recorrimos al menos tres centros comerciales antes de conseguir lo que quería.

Desde que lo vi me encanto, era un strapless azul drapeado, con ese diseño de influencias de columnas griegas. La verdad es que no se me ve nada mal, la costurera solo agregará unos detalles y estará listo. Kaoru dijo que ahora solo debo conseguir unas hermosas zapatillas, hacer una cita en el salón de belleza y conseguirme un buen acompañante.

Ese es el otro problema, pero estoy segura que lo arreglaré a su debido tiempo.

Una cosa más. Nos encontramos con Sou y Kam en el centro comercial, íba platicando con Kao , poco antes de llegar al sitio del vestido de mis sueños. Admito que sentí mucha tristeza, me hubiera gustado que Kam nos acompañara a recorrer el lugar como en los viejos tiempos, pero iba al lado de Sou , así que mejor entramos en la primer tienda que vimos con tan de no tener que hablar con ellos.

Error, error, error.

Si estas enojada, has tenido problemas con ex amiga y ex…, que te han hecho la vida de cuadros en los últimos meses, et etc, el peor sitio en el que puedes esconderte es en una tienda de lencería fina, desatarás su desbocada imaginación y los efectos colaterales los recordarás por días.

Sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta a donde habíamos ido a parar, juro y no es broma, que sentí como la mirada de Soujiro se clavaba en mi persona y me seguía mientras fingía que buscaba algo lindo. Kao estaba roja como la grana, así que para disimular el momento y aprovechar la visita empecé a bromear sobre ella y los posibles usos que le podía dar a un hermoso conjunto blanco para que cierto pelirrojo se decida a entrar en acción. Al final Kaoru solo compró una bonita pijama y seguimos nuestro paso por el centro comercial sin novedades.

Los días se agotan , aun no tengo las zapatillas, hay un montón de cosas en mi lista de compras, tal vez deba de tachar algunas.

Besos con sabor a capuchino

Midori

* * *

_Caramelldansenfan_.- si yo tmb lo mataría, pero no puedo

_Uki_.- Qué buena idea!

Pio- pio: _Death note_…. Lo pensaré n_n

Keops: eh…. Si…el potro no es mala idea, alguna otra sugerencia?

oooOooo

Sayo regresó a clases algunas semanas después del incidente del hospital. Sano no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra, se preocupaba por el más pequeño síntoma, la cuidaba como si fuera el ser más precioso sobre la faz de la tierra hasta aquel día. Iban junto a casi todos lados, las clases que no tomaban juntos se le hacían eternas, se esforzaba por comer con ella y evitar las peleas callejeras. Y no lo hacía solo por Sayo, es que tampoco quería ver a Megumi, aunque el tiempo había pasado y debíade tomárselo con madurez, aún le molestaba que fuera la novia de

El teléfono sonaba sin cesar en su bolso, ella no regresaba, había ido a regresar unos libros de la biblioteca y Sano esperaba afuera. Todos se volteaban hacia él cada que timbraba el teléfono. Finalmente metió la mano en el bolso, no reconoció el número, tal vez algún familiar, alguna amiga, entonces escuchó:

- Si hay alguien cerca calla, lo sé todo

Sano pensó que se trataba de una broma.

-Sé que estuviste implicada en el caso de Takeda y que fuiste tú quién le enviaste a Megumi Makimachi envuelta para regalo.

El iba a responder.

-Sé que ni tu hermano ni tu novio sospechan de ti, así que si no quieres que se enteren de tus negocios sucios nos veremos en el Absynth a las 9 de la noche. Pregunta por _Jeux_ al gerente, te llevará conmigo.

La comunicación se cortó.

Sano estaba frío. ¿Megumi envuelta para regalo?....debía de ser una broma de mal gusto, Sayo era tan dulce, inocente….esto debía de ser un mal chiste. Se movió a su mochila, tomó el primer libro que vio y anotó _Absynth_, 9, _Jeux_. Después borró el número del teléfono de Sayo y lo volvió a colocar en su bolso. _Debía de ser una broma, un chantaje, un chiste de mal gusto, es un extorsionador_…. Se decía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se mesaba los cabellos.

- Ya regresé los libros, Sano podemos irnos, ….¿Sano?

- ¿eh?

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Creo que no

- Bueno….entonces iremos a comprar lo de la cena de hoy….

- Sobre eso

- ¿qué pasa?

- Creo que no podremos cenar , tengo que visitar a Himura, le debo uno de muchos favores, y ya sabes, su jefe lo trae como loco

- ¿Himura es el nuevo chef del Aoyia?

- Si… espero que lo entiendas, lo había olvidado por completo

- Lo dejaremos para la próxima – dijo decepcionada

- Prometo que a la próxima te llevaré a cenar

- Me parece bien

- Perfecto…Mientras podemos ir a comer

- Ah , si claro….

oooOooo

Yahiko practicaba bajo la atenta mirada de su Kaoru.

El Dojo seguía lentamente sus reparaciones, mientras tanto ellos estaban en el Aoyia. Las cosas no eran lo mismo. No es que el Aoyia no le gustara, sus habitantes los habían recibido bien, pero era un sitio muy animado para su gusto, sabía que Okina les había cedido unas horas su dojo para que practicara lo necesario, no tenía derecho a quejarse, pero las reparaciones se le estaban haciendo largas.

Pero Kenshin ahora trabajaba en el Aoyia y ya no le preparaba todas las delicias que quería, Sano estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia para ir a visitarlos al menos una vez a la semana, su hermana y Misao no dejaban de hablar, las semanas de finales no había podido salir libremente a pasear con Tsubame, ella no se había molestado. Lo bueno es que ya casi no había tareas, el ciclo escolar había concluido y ahora podría dedicarle un poco más tiempo a su novia, lo malo es que seguramente habría alguna competencia en puerta y no podrían pasar tiempo junto.

Un golpe de bôken lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡la posición delas manos está mal!, ¡lo repetirás 300 veces más!

- ¡¡¡¡qué!!!

- ¡lo que oíste!

- ¡pero no lo estaba haciendo mal!

- ¡200 más por protestar!

Yahiko cambió la posición de sus manos y siguió practicando.

oooOooo

Enishi estaba en la sala del apartamento que había rentado. Desde ese sitio se podía ver la zona occidental de la ciudad y al fondo las montañas. Lo había escogido por la vista y por que quedaba cerca del hospital donde Megumi llevaba a cabo sus prácticas. Sus manos recorrían el teclado y se dejaba llevar por la música. De pronto se detuvo de golpe, y le habló a una fotografía enmarcada que había puesto sobre el piano.

- Hermana…., pero no te preocupes, pronto devolveré tu sonrisa y entonces todos seremos felices….

- Sonó que alguien introducía unas llaves y entraba hecha una ráfaga al lugar.

- Meg , querida, eres tú

- ¿esperaba a alguien más?

- No

Megumi lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, parecía cansada. Al parecer con el tiempo se esforzaba por convencerse de que Enishi realmente le convenía, y con el trato que le daba no podía quejarse, estaba segura de que no encontraría nadie más perfecto para ella en mucho tiempo. Así que no importaban los gestos de Sano, ella se quedaba con Enishi y punto.

- Que tal tu día

- Maravilloso, ya sabes, fracturas, puntadas, ingresos de emergencia… nada del otro mundo, estoy muerta…

- Yo pensaba que podíamos ir al _Absynth_…

- Será otro día

- Entonces pediré la cena

Ella avanzó hasta el piano.

- ¿Quién es ella? - dijo observando a la mujer del marco de plata

- Mi hermana

- Es muy guapa – dijo observando la foto – pero casi no sonríe

- Era muy seria

- ¿era?

- Falleció

- Lo siento mucho

- Yo también, todo fue culpa de mi cuñado

- Así que estaba casada

- Se casó con un bueno para nada en contra de la voluntad de mi padre

Megumi pasó sus brazos por su cuello y susurró.

- La extrañas

- No sabes cuanto

oooOooo

Sanosuke apareció en el Absynth a las 9 con diez minutos.

- Busco a _Jeux_

_E_l gerente lo observó, se parecía a muchos de los que iba a buscar a su cliente favorito, así que no le extrañó.

- Enseguida lo llevaré con él

Lo condujo hasta un privado de_ Jeux_. En el sitio un hombre con una cinta sobre los ojos esperaba. Frente a él había una tetera, tazas de porcelana fina y una fuente de pastelillos estilo occidental.

- ¿necesitan algo más?

El hombre de la venda hizo un gesto negativo y el gerente se retiró. El hombre hizo un gesto a Sanosuke para que se sentara.

- ¿_Jeux_?

- Esto sí que es inesperado…Esperaba a la señorita Amakusa, no a usted señor Sagara…

- ¿cómo sabe?

- Tiene un inconfundible timbre de voz, muy parecido al de su padre

- ¡cómo lo sabe!

- Bueno, tengo olfato, oídos….

- No quiero escuchar cuentos, ¿usted es el chantajista que le llamó a Sayo hace unas horas?

- No pensé que su novia fuera tan abierta con algo tan delicado

- ¡usted es solo un miserable chantajista!

- Error – dijo haciendo un gesto negativo – soy un potencial aliado…

- ¿potencial aliado? – dijo Sanosuke - ¡cómo pudo decir eso de Sayo!, es mentira

- Baje la voz joven…o el gerente vendrá a echarlo

- ¿quién es usted?

- Mi conocen como Usui… y pensaba que podía hacerme cargo de los asuntos de la señorita Amakusa…. Pero veo que tengo algo más interesante frente a mi

Sanosuke tomó uno de los pastelillos de la bandeja y lo mordió mientras observaba a su interlocutor. Parecía un hombre normal, alto, delgado, cabello oscuro, patillas y fino bigote, con un bastón con una tortuga a manera de puño descansando en su asiento, lo único raro era la venda que no se quitaba de los ojos.

- Si mal no recuerdo su señora madre está casada con el lobo de Mibu…curiosa elección

- Por desgracia

- Si…. había escuchado que no se llevan bien y que por eso anda en pleitos callejeros, muy, pero muy mal…

- No es un secreto que participo en peleas

- está demasiado joven para hacer estupideces

- no las considero estupideces

- Está al lado de Sayo porque el amor de su vida lo despreció por su hermano y por otros…

- No sabe lo que dice

- Sería capaz de unirse a la pobre señorita Amakusa con tal de olvidar a la bella Makimachi, no sé que tienen esas hermanas pero vuelven locos a quien las ven… así que supongo que seré inmune a ellas

Sano dejó de comer.

- No se confunda, no soy como Kamatari Honjo, no señor

- ¿lee la mente? – dijo deconcertado

- Te lo dejaré a tu imaginación – dijo bebiendo un poco de té

Sanosuke dejó el bocadillo en un plato.

- Solo ha venido porque de alguna manera escuchó mi mensaje, así que es probable que Sayo no sepa nada…que interesante, aún así usted vino, no solo fue por ella, fue por el caso de Takeda y la señorita Megumi, si, fue por eso….porque su mente se niega a creer

- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

- Justicia

- ¿justicia? – dijo Sano

- Dado que las condiciones cambiaron le ofrezco un trato

- ¿a cambio de qué?

- Información…

-¿Qué clase de información? – dijo desconfiado el castaño

- Volvamos al punto inicial, yo lo salvaré

- ¿perdón?

- me encargaré de demostrar que Sayo Amakusa estuvo implicada en el secuestro de la señorita Megumi Makimachi

- ¿cómo sé que no son mentiras?

- Tengo las pruebas, pero su libertad tendrá un precio, si no cumple ,enviaré las pruebas a su padre, que estará encantado al saber quién mas estaba con Takeda y porque ayudó al secuestro de Megumi Makimachi

- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

- información de Aoshi Shinomori

- ¿de mi hermano?

- necesito información para mi trabajo y tengo en mis manos a su novia… ¡es mejor de lo que imaginé!

- ¿quién rayos es usted?

- Solo un vengador

- No me venga con cuentos

- Un vengador que trabaja para un idiota que no debía de ser mi jefe – murmuró –pero así es la vida, él quiere saber más sobre Shinomori

- Si usted consigue lo que quiero, usted sabrá si digo la verdad sobre Sayo Amakusa

- ¡pero es mi hermano!

- Y yo tengo las pruebas que incriminan a su novia y esclarecerían los días más negros de la mayor de las Makimachi

- ¿qué es lo que quiere saber? – dijo vacilante

- Quiero saber de los años en que Aoshi estuvo bajo la tutela de su madre, antes de su suicidio, necesito saber que pasó desde que empezó el proceso de divorcio…

- Es un tema espinoso, él nunca hablaba de ellos

- Entonces investíguelo joven Sagara, demuestre que algo de ese maravilloso toque de su padre quedó en el hijo

- Esto es una pesadilla

El hombre levantó la mano y al poco tiempo regresó el gerente con una botella de vidrio con un líquido de color verde. Puso dos copas de cristal frente a ellos, escanció el líquido colocó una cucharilla con un cuadro de azúcar a cada uno. Al terminar se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

- Brindemos por esta inesperada reunión

El castaño llevó uno de sus dedos al cubo de azúcar con a intención de apartarlo.

- Yo que usted no lo haría, el trago le resultaría sumamente amargo

- ¿amargo?

El hombre de la venda sacó un encendedor y en unos segundos prendió fuego a las cucharillas, el azúcar de las bebidas empezó a quemarse dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico.

- ¿qué es esta bebida?

- el hada verde

oooOooo

* * *

Tit de la entrada: Fiesta de graduación

Clas: Egoteca

Mod: "…_la estrella polar que viene sola y muy solita se va…"_

* * *

Pasó la fiesta de graduación. Nada del otro mundo…

Miento

Para mi fue un día más, porque las cosas no salieorn como quería. Si por mi fuera habría estado felizmente acompañada por… bueno, ustedes saben bien por quien, peor las cosas no se dieron.

La verdad es que sentí una profunda envidia por Kao el día de la graduació veía tan feliz al lado de HK, con el cabello recogido y ese precioso vestido azul que le iba de maravilla. Se notaba que el pelirrojo tenía ojos solo para ella. Si supieran lo que tuvimos que pasar para que esos dos estuvieran juntos este día.

Sabrán que HK empezó a trabajar con nosotros en lo que reconstruyen el Dojo. Y resulta que ahora está con nosotros, la gente está encantada, hay que admitirlo, es realmente bueno, hasta mi padre que ha tomado la costumbre de venir a comer al menos tres veces por semana, cosa que le ha chocado a Sachi.

No conforme con eso mi padre optó por que viviera en su casa. A todos nos extrañó, a Kao no mucho, creo que habló con el pelirrojo al respecto, algo acordaron que ella quedó conforme pero no quiso ahondar al respecto. Aun así pienso que mi padre es muy duro con HK. Kao y yo tuvimos que insistirle mucho para que le dejara este día libre.

A final de cuenta lo logramos, de lo contrario el pobre estaría preparando el menú del restaurante, lo bueno es que el equipo de Shiro y Kuro está de regreso y con los tres en la cocina el Aoyia se ha hecho más fama de la que antes tenía…. Lo cual ha hecho muy feliz a mi momia favorita y a Sachi.

Regresando a lo de la graduación.

Los organizadores eligieron el mismo sitio de la graduación de Kitsune. Un año después no me parecía tan impresionante, pero la verdad es que no estuvo nada mal. La cena fue buena, la música también, hubo un buen ambiente.

Esta vez no dejé que el mesero llenara una y otra vez mi vaso, no, no, lo último que me faltaba era celebrar otra borrachera en honor al mismo individuo. No lo hice. Mi padre estaba muy feliz, mi madre platicaba con algunas conocidas, si, no hubo remedio, quedaron en la misma mesa, pero no se dirigieron la palabra ni por equivocación en toda la fiesta, Okon salvó la incómoda situación, si no fuera por ella… bueno, la mesa habría sido otra sucursal del infierno.

Kam fue con Sou, como amigos aclaró, no dejó de bailar con todo chico guapo que se dejó. Se veía muy alegre con su vestido color malva. Diré que traté de no ser rencorosa y bailé con Sou, Jiya nos tomó unas fotos por los viejos tiempos. Pero ya nada es como antes, seguirá con su eterna sonrisa y gestos amables, pero no hay vuelta atrás. El daño está hecho.

Besos helados

Midori

* * *

_Uki_.- no creo

_Pio pio_- tal vez

oooOooo

Pasa de media noche y Tokio escucha unos golpes en la cocina. Alarmada avanza a la entrada con un sartén en la mano, está dispuesta a usarlo si es necesario. Saitou dijo que no regresaría ese día a casa, que tiene un operativo que debe de vigilar en persona. Una silueta se asoma en la ventana.

- Madre – escucha

- ¿Sano? – dice encendiendo al luz - ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Temía que ellobo estuviera en casa

- Pasa….es muy tarde….traes una cara…no habrás ido a pelear

Ella dejó el sartén, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su hijo. Se veía cansado, ojeroso y traía una mochila , probablemente venía de la escuela.

- No, no es eso

- ¡qué pasa!, me estás poniendo nerviosa

- Creo que Sayo está en problemas

-¿Sayo?....¿la misma que vino a cenar a casa hace unas semanas?

- dicen que está implicada en el secuestro de Kitsune

- ¡qué!

- Un hombre me chantajea con enviarle pruebas a Miburo

- ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?

- No sé qué hacer, no le quiero creer, pero… he investigado por días y no saco nada en claro

- ¿de qué hombre me hablas?

- Uno que se hace llamar _Jeux_

Tokyo guardó silencio.

- Usui...

-¿lo conoces?

- Si

- ¿de dónde?

- Era amigo de tu padre, cubría las notas más insólitas y arriesgadas, le gustaba hacer investigaciones en los bajos fondos, tenía muchos informantes y era el mejor en su campo

- ¿nunca fue a la casa?

- No, la amistad con tu padre se terminó cuando eras muy pequeño

- ¿entonces es un reportero?

- Lo era hasta el accidente…

- ¿cuál accidente?

- Usui perdió la vista mientras realizaba una investigación, lo encontraron en muy malas condiciones, los médicos no pudieron salvar sus ojos, después de eso desapareció

- ¡está ciego!

- ¿no lo notaste?

Afuera se escuchaba el tránsito de esas horas. Automóviles a toda velocidad, sonido de las puertas que se habrían, algunas conversaciones. Tokyo observó muy seria a su hijo.

- yo, estaba muy agitado, nome di cuenta

- ¿qué es lo que busca Usui?

- Información de Aoshi

- ¿qué clase de información?

- De los tiempos en que su madre y Miburo se divorciaron

- ¿por qué le interesa tanto?

- No lo sé, y si no lo ayudo a descubrir lo que pasó dice que enviará las pruebas contra Sayo a la policía

- Es solo un chantaje

- Ya no estoy tan seguro – admitió el castaño - dice que tiene pruebas...

- ¿qué clase de pruebas?

- Copias de archivos de audio, conversaciones, supuestos mensajes entre Sayo y Takeda

- Es un chantaje muy elaborado

- O es verdad – dijo él

- No puede ser, Sayo es una chica muy buena

- Yo también lo creí…. ¿crees que me puedas ayudar?

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Te diría pregúntale a Miburo, pero él no suelta prenda

- Sano, entiende, no es algo que puedas contar a Usui, no lo conoces es…. es un tema muy delicado…

- ¿cuál es el tema delicado? – dijo Miburo entrando a la cocina haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran

- No te oí llegar – dijo su esposa – ¿quieres una taza de café?

- no

- ¿se canceló el operativo?

- No…fue más sencillo, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué está _Cabeza de Pollo_ a estas horas?, ¿no tiene su propia casa?

Tokyo y Sano se miraron.

- Es algo importante – dijo Sano – pero es algo que solo tú sabes y podría afectarle

- No me pidan información de casos…no se las daré

- No es eso…

- ¿entonces?

- Es de los tiempos en que te divorciaste de la madre de Aoshi – dijo Sanosuke

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿en qué te puede afectar?

- En mucho

- Es decir…

Sanosuke tomó aire. Podía callarse y quedar como si nada, podía hablar largamente y complicar más todos. Si todo resultaba un elaborado chantaje Sayo no se enteraría, si no era así, probablemente la dejaría, no podría seguir adelante si ella había sido responsable de lo que había pasado Megumi. Kitsune casi no le había dicho nada, pero por su madre sabía detalles del caso que lo dejaron asqueado. Hablar o no hablar, la decisión era suya.

oooOooo

Enciendo mi pc, en los últimos días_ Midori_ ha posteado al menos tres entradas en menos de dos semanas. Se supone que no debería de estar leyendo esto, pero como buen ninja debo conocer a la gente de mi entorno, desde sus más profundos anhelos hasta sus más ocultos secretos.

La verdad es que descubrí su blog por accidente. Estaba buscando en línea noticias de Megumi y Seijuro Hiko, es que en estos tiempos nunca se sabe y como no puedo acudirá una fuente directa me puse a escribir sus apodos, Cabeza de pollo…. Me mandaba a cosas avícolas y miles de gentes a lo largo y ancho del mundo con el mismo apodo, solo al escribir _Megitsune_ apareció el blog de Midori , digan lo que digan, esa historia paralela me sonó vagamente familiar y no es que sea un ocioso que quiera enterarme de vidas ajenas, pero después de pasar unas cuantas entradas comprendí que se trataba de ella.

La última entrada casi no tiene palabras, son más bien fotografías de su fiesta de graduación. En ellas aparece con un vestido azul que le sienta de maravilla. Parece contenta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sonríe a la cámara y aparece con sus amigas, hasta hay un par de tomas con Soujiro.

Mentiría si dijera que no siento envidia. Ese día a mi me enviaron a dejar un mensaje a un deudor de Shishio que reside en Tokio, ya me extrañaba que insistieran tanto en que fuera precisamente ese día, era solamente ir y amenazar al pobre diablo que pudo haber sido el trabajo de Anji o quizá de Iwanbo, pero no mío, era demasiado fácil. Ahora tiene sentido. Soujiro me quería muy lejos. Pero haga lo que haga él tampoco lo tendrá fácil. Si algo me consuela es que los dos estamos en números rojos ante Misao.

Si, lo sé, de imbécil, insensible y demás apodos no me baja en las primeras y las últimas entradas. Me lo merezco.

Además ella no sabe nada de lo que pasa al otro lado del iceberg y nadie más debe saberlo, le doy un sorbo al Chai ,todos deben de creer firmemente en mi traición y que mejor forma de probarlo que revisando el blog de la dueña de los _ojos aguamarina_ .

Pero hay un problema, hay una parte de mi no quiere apartarla, sé que no está bien, no sé qué rayos pasa. He soñado con ella por días. Se presenta de las maneras más extrañas en mis sueños, desde el más remoto recuerdo que tengo de ella, cuando jugaba con Hannya y aprendía a lanzar sus cuchillos hasta recuerdos de los últimos tiempos, piel suave y blanca, cascadas de cabellos negros y una mirada iracunda. No sé lo que pasa, esto no tiene sentido.

Los lazos están rotos…

A quien engaño. La extraño,... Pero no puedo ceder, tengo una venganza que consumar y ella no puede ni debe relacionarse con esto. El que decretó la muerte de mi madre y todos los que se beneficiaron de ella pagaran, así sea lo último que haga.

* * *

En caso d q no suba el sig capítulo en un par de semanas, les deseo felices fiestas a todos!!!

recuerden...

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidas n_n

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	28. Ah, summer

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los q siguen este fic , en especial a **_Kellyndrin_**, **_Amary-san**_**, _**Gabyhyatt y **__**Misao91**_.

* * *

**XXVIII**

_**Ah, summer**,_

_ **what power you have to make us suffer and like it**. ~Russel Baker  
_

_**

* * *

**_

Aoshi Shinomori está sentado en las sombras de su apartamento. La mayor parte de los edificios de la zona están apagados. Solo se escucha el sonido de los coches y de los camiones que transitan por las principales vías a esas horas. En su mano derecha tiene un cigarro a medio acabar, en la izquierda hay una cerveza, al fondo se escucha una y otra vez los últimos álbumes de Ito Noritsuke _los Heike_ .

Da otra calada a su cigarro, no puede dormir, si cierra los ojos una vez más se encontrará con la enfurecida diosa de los ojos aguamarina que cada noche le reclama en sueños que la haya expulsado de sus dominios y el no tiene ánimos de verla. Al menos no esa noche.

Me mudé por enésima vez. Desde la visita de mi padre a mi anterior lugar de residencia supe que ese sitio no era seguro, así que hice los arreglos necesarios, así que me mudé a un nuevo. Ahora vivo en una de esas _zonas grises_, repletas de obsesivos trabajadores que no reparan de mi presencia, a todas horas se escucha el ruido del tráfico.

Sigo con mi trabajo como mesero medio tiempo para guardar las apariencias. Los negocios no han ido tan mal, amenazas, misiones que incluyen en la mayoría de las ocasiones lesiones o la repentina muerte de los sujetos que le debían algo a Shishio….peces pequeños que son eliminados por uno más grande , debo admitir que no ha sido tan malo, he ahorrado lo suficiente para regresar a la universidad cuando acabe el verano

Soujiro me sigue haciendo la vida imposible, sospecho que es el que encargado de que me asignen los trabajos más sucios y ridículos. Sé que puedo hacer mejores cosas, pero se conforman con desperdiciarme, no estoy en condiciones de protestar, esperaré en las sombras, como siempre lo he hecho, esperaré mi momento.

Tokio, mi madrastra, se dio una vuelta por el sitio donde trabajo, justo en la última hora de mi turno. Me esperó no tuve más remedio que saludarla. Se veía preocupada, como en aquellas ocasiones en que Sano desaparecía por días de la casa por sus primeras peleas callejeras.

Si hay alguien que aprecio en el mundo es a ella. Fue algo parecido a mi madre, pero jamás ocupó del todo el sitio, eso nunca sucederá. Sé que es fuerte y una de las pocas que sabe y puede decirle no a Miburo, es por uno de esos muchos motivos que se ganó mi respeto. Tomó un té y quedó en esperarme a la salida. Salimos del centro bajo las sorprendidas miradas de las otras chicas del bar, no sé que habrán pensado, pero tampoco es que sea importante lo que piensa de mí el resto de mundo.

No fuimos muy lejos. Entramos en un pequeño café, con música clásica de fondo y un amable dueño en la entrada. Al parecer ella es cliente del lugar porque la saludaron amablemente y le ofrecieron el privado de siempre. Pedimos café y algo ligero para picar. La verdad es que después de ese trabajo no tenía ganas de café así que me conformé con un té negro.

Empezó con que estaba preocupada por mi padre, que últimamente se pasaba horas extra en la oficina y que tenía mucho que hacer, que no se daba abasto y que los principales problemas seguían siendo sus dichosos operativos, que la prensa últimamente se había metido con él y que bien sabíamos que no era de ánimo de ser cortés, que la mafia china se había infiltrado en su zona y los problemas de siempre.

Me comentó que el Aoyia seguía como siempre, no comentó nada de que el jefe del clan me quiere muerto, no dudo que lo sepa, pero le restó importancia. Gracias a ella me enteré que Misao salió de la ciudad por un par de semanas, que Okina la envió a la playa antes de ingresar a la universidad. Para cualquiera pueden parecer las vacaciones más inofensivas de una estudiante a punto de marchar a la universidad, sospecho que hay algo más, pero no debo entrometerme.

Casi al final me dijo que Sano estaba en problemas y que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Pensé que no era extraño, eso sucedía con frecuencia cuando éramos más pequeños hasta que empezó a exponer lo que quería de mí. Comprendí él porque me seguían asignando trabajos chicos, así que tenía que arreglar ese cabo suelto y la forma de hacerlo se presentaba bajo una oferta de Tokio encubierta bajo la petición de ayudar a _Cabeza de pollo _y seguramente alguna estrategia retorcida de mi padre, si no lo conociera, reconozco su toque después de una vida a su lado.

Obviamente no iba a esperar que viniera mi padre, después de que me abofeteara y me llamara la deshonra de nuestros ancestros, no creo que lo haga, al menos no mientras yo siga siendo un paria que está prácticamente fuera de la ley, su sentido de honor y su bendito orgullo no se alce entre nosotros.

Cuando Tokio calló quedamos en silencio, entonces tuve una maravillosa idea, querían información, tienen lo _esencial_, nada más y nada menos, además la colaboración no sería gratuita. Sé lo hábil que es la mujer de Miburo, sé lo que puede hacer una mujer desesperada por su hijo. Así que después de un largo e incómodo silencio dije que lo pensaría, acordamos una segunda reunión. Eso sí, le pedí que no volviera a buscarme en el café, que yo me pondría en contacto. Acto seguido pagué la cuenta y abandoné el lugar. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

En la madrugada regresó a casa, sacó del refrigerador la cerveza y se puso a fumar. Otro trabajo perfecto, poca sangre, ni un solo grito, no hay testigos, hasta el gato de la víctima pasó a mejor vida, sencillo. Pone en su minicomponente los primeros discos que halla a tientas, no quiere luz, quiere mantenerse en la oscuridad porque es su elemento y se deja envolver por las notas del ártico.

* * *

**_Tit de la entrada_**: Verano frente al mar

**_Clas_**: Egoteca

**_Mod_**: la la la

* * *

He venido a para unos días con unos parientes lejanos de Jiya. Mis papeles para la universidad están lisos, estoy en la cuenta regresiva. Mi abuelo sugirió que fuera porque sería _el último verano_ antes de sumergirme en el mar de obligaciones que me esperan como okashira.

Les diré que el lugar es agradable. Me la he pasado, la comida es deliciosa y hay muchos chicos por la temporada. He conocido gente, salido a un par de fiestas, he encontrado chicos que me han propuesto regalarme las estrellas... Pero algo no anda mal. Porque algo no está funcionado.

Algo me dice que el hielo anida en mí como en esa historia del hombre de hielo. Me aterra convertirme en uno de esos seres que no es feliz si no está en su hábitat helado. Creo que es la raíz de la ruina de todas mis citas. Si, sé que suena mal, pero el común denominador de los chicos con los que he salido tiene algo que me hace recordar a él o son muy altos o son pálidos o tienen un corte de cabello parecido, nunca sus ojos. Es horrible, estoy persiguiendo la sombra de un Iceberg.

Pero eso no es lo que quería contarles

Esta mañana me encontré una vez más con una pareja, que en un principio pensé sería un matrimonio, pero parece que me equivoqué, son hermanos. La hermana se ha hecho muy popular entre los chicos, es muy delicada, pero solo les ha dado calabazas a todos, porque resulta que tiene novio, no he hablado mucho con ella, es un poco extraña.

Pues bien, les contaré, andaba corriendo a toda prisa porque se me hacía tarde para encontrarme con unos amigos y choqué con él. No suelo ser torpe, así que sospeché algo, me disculpé, seguí mi camino, pero sentía que alguien me seguía. Entonces descubrí al chico con el que había chocado, me venía siguiendo hasta la playa porque había dejado caer mi celular.

Lo sé, suena a cenicienta o más bien a un terrible plan con maña. Así que el chico en cuestión platicó un poco conmigo y al final me invitó a salir, tal vez acepte, porque es el primer chico cuyos rasgos no me recuerdan al cubo. ¿Qué puedo perder?

No respondan a eso.

Besos salados

Midori

* * *

Kamatari hojeaba algunas revistas con avances de la siguiente temporada, había una taza de porcelana frente a ella con un té a medias, al otro lado había unas hojas con diseños que había creado a partir de los nuevos modelos que habían sacado en la última temporada, Yumi platicaba con una de sus amigas yendo de un lado a otro dela habitación.

Más allá Saitsuchi sostenía un largo enfrentamiento de _go_ con un el eternamente frío Shinomori, que había sido convocado esa tarde al cuartel general a última hora, Iwanbo estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo un maratón de la enésima versión de los guerreros espaciales, afuera Anji meditaba, mientras Fuji se encargaba del jardín.

Cuando Makoto Shishio apareció hecho una furia apenas alzó la vista. Los últimos días había estado muy irritado, pero no había forma de ponerlo de buen humor, sobre todo cuando era el aniversario del lamentable incidente que lo había marcado de por vida.

- ¡Kamatari!

- ¿sí?

- ¿dónde está Soujiro?

- Me parece que salió a hacer un pequeño trabajo

- Cuando regrese dile que vaya a mi oficina

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No, ¿no ha llegado Usui?

- No mi señor

- Que alguien le refresque a ese idiota de Usui que hoy teníamos reunión

- No es necesario – dijo una voz desde la oficina

Shishio abrió la puerta de un golpe y apareció Usui tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

- Un poco mas y celebrábamos tus funerales

- Muy gracioso – dijo Shishio – ¡Kamatari!

- No tengo la culpa que tu sistema de seguridad sea deficiente – dijo Usui con insolencia

- ¿Cuántos esta vez? – dijo Shishio

- Al menos 7

- Kamatari - replicó su jefe

- ¿sí?

- Dile a Yumi que es hora de la reunión y que debemos contratar a otra compañía de seguridad, Usui la burló de nuevo

- ¿necesitaremos _servicio de limpiez__a_ de nuevo? – dijo Kamatari al barrer con una mirada a Usui, para variar había salpicado su traje con la sangre de sus víctimas

- Si – dijo Usui muy orgulloso

- ¡y de una maldita vez marca a Soujiro!, dile que debe apresurarse – dijo su jefe - ¡no tengo el tiempo del mundo!

- Oído y obediencia – dijo Kamatari desapareciendo en el acto

- Shinomori…

- ¿si?

- L lama a los otros, , necesitamos hacer cambios cuanto antes…

Media hora después todo estaba reunido en la sala de la mansión de Makoto Shishio. Soujiro entró a toda prisa con una serie de carpetas y periódicos, a una señal de su jefe halló.

- Los hemos por qué tenemos noticias de importancia

- es evidente - murmuró Saistuchi

- Pero todavía faltan – dijo Yumi pasando una mirada por todos los convocados

- Estamos completos querida – dijo su novio

- Pero falta… - iba a protestar

- Esta mañana hallaron muerto a Henya– dijo el líder

- ¡qué!

- Explícales Soujiro…

- la situación es la siguiente, Hennya tenía una misión a la región de Izu hoy por la madrugada, pero no llegó, empezamos a hacer llamadas, buscarlo en los sitios de siempre, en fin, esta mañana, la señora que cada semana hace el aseo lo halló muerto en la ducha

- Debe de ser una broma, Henya es muy astuto… - dijo Saitsuchi– no puede ser….

- La policía dice que llevaba al menos tres días muerto – dijo Soujiro – fue asesinado por una persona, los detalles podrán verlos en las copias que conseguí del forense hace unos minutos – dijo pasando las carpetas que llevaba

- Esto es desagradable – dijo Yumi

- Lo sé hermana, pero es necesario identificar el estilo de pelea del atacante

Kamatari bebió un poco de té.

- ¿de quién sospechas? – dijo Kamatari - Todos tenemos muchos enemigos

- Sí, pero por qué él – preguntó Fuji –

- ¿su última misión era una entrega especial en Hong Kong – dijo Seta

- necesitamos más información – dijo Aoshi

- si, y el mejor sistema de investigación lo conservan los Onniwabanshuu – dijo Fuji observando al ex okashira - ¿es posible entrar a sus bases de datos?

- cambiaron todas las claves

- ¿estás seguro?

- Ya lo he intentado – dijo molesto

- Makoto-sama – dijo Kamatari - Escuché por ahí que tienen un nuevo líder

- ¿sí?, ¿quién? – dijo en tono burlón

- La nieta de Jiya

Se escucharon algunas risas.

- ¿la pequeñaja?- dijo en voz baja dirigiendo una mirada al retador de Saitsuchi - Es una niña boba que no saben lo que se mete

- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Kamatari

- Nuestros informantes dicen que está de vacaciones en la playa – dijo Saitsuchi

- ¿Cuándo regresa? – preguntó Makoto

- En un par de días

- El día de su regreso envía a las _Lechuzas_ a esa ratonera

oooOooo

Sanosuke no puede regresar a casa tan tranquilo como si nada.

Por la mañana recibió algunas de las pruebas a cambio de un par de tonterías sobre Aoshi, recuerdos sin importancia, notas de sus profesores de ese periodo, testimonios de vecinos de la madre de Shinomori que trataron de proteger a su medio hermano antes de la llegada de Saitou, noticias que busco en los viejos expedientes de la comisaría y las bibliotecas con periódicos y bases de datos de la época.

Sayo solo sabe que está preocupado y nervioso, ella se lo atribuye a que en el periodo de exámenes tal vez no me fue tan bien como esperaba, pero ahora que están en verano debería de estar más relajado. Sayo salió un par de semanas del país, su hermano se la llevó fuera de la ciudad, no especificaron a donde, pero tampoco tenían que hacerlo.

Ese preciso momento Usui lo aprovechó para enviar información a cuentagotas: conversaciones telefónicas, videos… todo parece apuntaba a que Sayo estuvo involucrada con lo que sucedió con Megumi. Después de recibir la información la guardó en un sitio seguro y se largó al bar más cercano que está a unas calles de su apartamento.

El daño está hecho, la duda ha enraizado y se debate entre la incredulidad y el estupor. No puede ser cierto, es demasiado buena, bondadosa y bella, alguien hermosa no puede ser tan perversamente malvada, no, no puede ser, es ilógico, es un fotomontaje, alguien que busca mancillar su buen nombre… todo debe de ser un chantaje.

Se deja caer abrumado en la barra y pide vodka y toma un trago tras otro. Solo quiere olvidar, que de su mente desaparezcan esas infames pruebas, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque está pasando por el peor de los infiernos.

- ¿Sano?

- ¿qué?

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tomando una copa

- Es evidente

- ¿Qué quieres Kitsune?

- Nada, solo me extraña verte por aquí, te hacía con Sayo…. – dijo con voz neutra

- Está de vacaciones, su hermano se la llevó al extranjero, no la veré en unas semanas

- Ya…

- ¿y el blanco nuclear?

- ¿perdón?

- Preguntaba por Enishi, siempre viste de blanco

- Eres un bobo, el blanco le sienta bien

- Más bien parece que tratara de ocultar algo oscuro detrás de tanta blancura

- No sabes lo que dices

- Es decir no sabes dónde está

- De viaje también, es aburrido esperar sola en casa, así que vine a dar una vuelta

- Qué casualidad

- Bueno, los dos sabemos que Enishi es un hombre ocupado, ya sabes, su negocio de requiere de su presencia , no se va a dedicar a mí en cuerpo y alma

- Si…. claro

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, vas por la 9ª ronda desde que llegué

- ¿llevas la cuenta?

Megumi hizo un mohín ambiguo.

- ¿Cuánto llevas tú?

- Unos cuantos martinis , mañana tengo que presentarme temprano en urgencias

- ¿urgencias?

- Un profesor da clases está en urgencias y se empeña en asustar al grupo, algunos han dejado el barco, pero la mayoría sigue al pie del cañón

- Linda forma de disuadirlos

- ¡es suficiente!, será mejor que te lleve a casa

- Aun soporto algo más

- Te conozco bien _Cabeza de pollo_, tienes un límite

- ¡no lo tengo!

Megumi le observó preocupado.

- ¿es por el cubo?

- No

- ¿la renta?

- Tampoco

- ¿Los exámenes?

- no

- Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que pasa

- Esta vez no

- ¿Sayo?

- Tal vez

- Eso es un si

- Kitsune…

- ¿sí?

- Mejor acompáñame a casa, creo que no me siento bien

La chica suspira, Sano desliza unos billetes y se pone de pie, el barman toma el dinero y observa con un gesto reprobador al chico. Megumi se acerca a su lado, Sano siente como el piso se tambalea, ella hace que pase su brazo por su cuello y lo ayuda a salir del local. Después detiene al primer taxi que pasa. El recorrido es breve, pero llegar al apartamento es una hazaña. Sano se detiene un par de veces, quizá no debió de tomar tanto, el vodka siempre le hace efecto, por eso siempre lo evita, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

oooOooo

Kaoru sonríe. Eso de tomar el empleo de camarera por unos días no ha sido tan malo, ha ganado un poco de dinero y puede estar cerca de su pelirrojo, al menos a su manera, porque el pobre anda de un lado a otro desde que se corrió la voz de que tienen un excelente chef en el Aoyia.

Los dueños del lugar están encantados, no solo tienen a la clientela habitual sino que han empezado a llegar otros comensales, primero algunos de los amigos, colegas y admiradores de Seijuro Hiko, que en todos los años que vivió en ese lugar no había pisado el restaurante, ahora parecía haberle tomado un gusto especial.

Incluso han empezado a llegar extranjeros, que atraídos por el ambiente tradicional y algunos clientes amantes de los platillos tradicionales. Sachi está encantada, porque las reservaciones las tienen aseguradas al menos por medio año, la verdad es que nunca les había ido tan bien como ese verano.

La única que falta es Misao, pero Okina piensa que es mejor que pase unos días lejos, lo necesita, porque quiere ver de nuevo a su pequeña muñequita alegre y sonriente, no triste deprimida por culpa de su antiguo discípulo. El abuelo de la chica está casi seguro de que lo único que necesitaba su nieta era un cambio de aires, dependiendo de cómo regrese se decidirá si apoyará su locura de convertirse en la siguiente Okashira o si la encausará en una forma de vida más segura y apropiada para ella, como lo hizo con Megumi.

* * *

**_Tit de la entrada_**: ¿oro?

**_Clas_**: Egoteca

_**Mod:**_ HK

* * *

Si, ando en modalidad HK. Ese chico con el que choqué tiene algo especial, salimos por la tarde a dar una vuelta por el lugar, me llevó a comer a un restaurante de cocina tradicional y la verdad es que lo pasé muy bien.

Resulta que somos de la misma ciudad, él acaba de terminar la universidad, y empieza a hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia que por años recayeron en manos de un tutor, pero no hablamos mas de eso. Se disculpó por chocar conmigo, pero dijo que necesitaba una excusa para salir conmigo, que hace días me veía en la playa y que bueno le había cautivado. Jajajajaja - ¿de dónde sacaron a este chico?-

Dijo que había venido a pasar unos días a la playa por asuntos familiares. La verdad es que quería relajarse unos días, e intentar que su hermana pasara un tiempo lejos de su novio, porque piensa que tal vez no es una buena influencia para ella.

Paseamos un poco después de la comida, vimos a un grupo de artistas ambulantes y terminamos caminando a la orilla del mar hasta que sonó su celular, su hermana lo llamaba y no sé que líos. -_-, ¡todo iba tan bien! , ¡Era tan necesario que llamara! Al final intercambiamos números, dijo que era posible que no nos encontráramos en la paya, pero que siempre podíamos reunirnos en Kioto.

Me besó ¡me besó! Y yo me quedé como Himura con una expresión de ¿oro? mientras observaba como se alejaba. Parece un chico responsable, no está anda mal, si no fuera por su obsesión sobre protectora con su hermana todo sería endemoniadamente increíble perfecto.

Kami, ¿qué clase de prueba es esta?

Besos

Midori

* * *

Kamatari lee con interés la última entrada de Misao. Sonríe. Ya era tiempo que se olvidara del hombre de hielo, ojalá ella pudiera olvidarse fácilmente de su amado Makoto Shishio, pero parece que las circunstancias de su vida no se lo permitirán, al menos no mientras siga con vida.

Si, se han dejado de hablar, no es que en verdad la odie, todo ha sido culpa de Missy, por elegir al horrible cubo de hielo en vez del tierno, siempre dulce y adorable Soujiro. Ella sabía que las cosas con alguien como Shinomori no iban a salir nada bien y menos después de lo que ese grandísimo idiota le dijo en su antiguo departamento.

Sou - kun tiene todo grabado. Bueno, nadie es perfecto, pero debe de admitir que Yumi le ha enseñado bien. Sabe que Sou guarda con celo los originales de las fotografías , memorias y cintas que reseñan con lujo de detalles la tormentosa relación de Misao y el cubo, dice que nunca se sabe cuando pueden ser útiles.

- ¿Kamatari sigues despierto?

- ¿Yumi? – dijo cerrando rápidamente su computadora

- Necesitamos hablar

- ¿de qué? – dijo desdeñosa – desde tu compromiso no hemos cruzado palabra

- Vengo en son de paz – dijo impasible

- ¿finalmente dejaras al Señor Shishio?

- ¡claro que no!

- ¡Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar!

- Makoto quiere saber si estas listo para una misión

- Eso cambia las cosas, ¿de qué, quién y cuánto estamos hablando?

oooOooo

Llegaron más tarde de lo que habían pensado al apartamento, los taxis no pasaban y alguno que otro quería cobrarles de más. Sanosuke casi se pelea con el taxista y tuvieron suerte de que el que consiguieron no los bajaran a medio camino. Nota metal para Megumi, _no dejar beber a Sanosuke más allá de la 7ª ronda_…

Lo mejo del asunto es que cuando llegan encuentran un letrero, el elevador no funciona. Con trabajo suben las escaleras, desde afuera Sano se la pasa entonando una vieja canción algo obscena que hace que no le sobren ganas abandonarlo en las escaleras, pero no puede, está demasiado borracho, Megumi hace hasta lo imposible por que se calle, porque no tiene ganas de lidiar con los irritados vecinos a los que despierte.

El apartamento esta inusualmente desordenado. Megumi literalmente trata de arrastrarlo hasta el baño para que le dé una ducha helada, lo deja sentado en la tina, porque no debe dormirse en ese estado. Todo iba bien hasta que él se niega, dice que está bien, que no necesita agua fría, ella no le hace caso, abre la manija, _Cabeza de pollo_ se queja , toma su mano y los dos terminan en la bañera con el agua helada cayendo sobre ellos.

Sagara no habla, se queda bajo el agua helada de la bañera, no protesta, no hay maldiciones, solo se queda bajo el chorro de agua helada que lo moja y parece regrearlo a su realidad. Megumi toma una toalla y sale de la habitación. En la cocina afortunadamente encuentra café soluble, porque ella no sabe ocupar la cafetera, mete al microondas un poco de agua y en unos minutos está el café. Cuando Sanosuke entra a la habitación está empapado, dejó un camino de agua desde la bañera, su rostro se ve demacrado.

- ¿por qué haces todo esto Kitsune?

- Porque me preocupas _Cabeza de pollo_

- ¿por qué?

- Porque somos amigos – dijo mientras se preparaba un té verde - ¿por qué otras cosa lo haría?

- Kitsune

- ¿sí?

- Es sobre Sayo

- ¿Qué pasa con Sayo?

Sanosuke toma un poco del café.

- ¿Sabes Megitusne?, hay cosas que a veces desearía no saber

- ¿Qué no desearías saber?

- ¿no te ha pasado que a veces has idealizado a alguien y de pronto el ídolo se cae?

- En un par de ocasiones – admitió- a todos nos pasa

- Pero el ver al ídolo hecho trizas…

- ¿descubriste que Sayo no es tan perfecta? – dijo en tono de broma

- Algo así

- Bueno, todos tienen defectos, no existe alguien perfecto… no puede ser tan malo

- Tal vez lo sea

- ¿es su condición?

- No

- ¿su posesivo hermano?

- tampoco

- ¿entonces?

- Sanosuke tomó otro sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa.

- Es como…. Como si algo estuviera podrido

- Estas exagerando

- No, tu no entiendes

- Están pasando por un momento malo, es normal…

- No, como explicarlo…

- Es simple, dime que pasó

- No puedo

- ¡como que no puedes! – dijo sorprendida – ni que fuera asunto de estado

- No es por eso, es…

- Bien, son sus asuntos, no me interesan, ¡yo no te hablo de mis problemas con Enishi!, ni tengo por qué hacerlo

- Escucha Kitsune…

- Creo que solo lo dices porque has tomado mucho, Sayo me parece bastante normal, bueno, dentro de lo que podemos llamar normal…., nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos un lado oscuro

- Unos más oscuro que otros

- Eso no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo, ¡ya sé lo que te pasa! – dijo nerviosa

- ¿lo sabes?

- ¡Tienes miedo al compromiso!

- ¡qué!

- Llevas mucho tiempo con Sayo y tu no eras hombre de una sola mujer, al menos hasta hace unos años no lo eras...

Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _Genio y figura hasta la sepultura_. Si, no había sido un ángel antes, solía ser muy atento con las mujeres y sentía una irresistible atracción con toda mujer que conocía, hasta que llegó a su vida a Sayo. Pero eso era antes de que supiera, antes de que se diera cuenta de que…

La voz de Megumi lo sacó de sus meditaciones

- … seguramente ella quiere establecerse contigo, y de pronto ha dejado entrever su verdadera personalidad

- ¿perdón?

- ¿no es eso?

- Y dices que el que bebió mucho fui yo – dijo en tono burlón

- Entonces me rindo… no estoy aquí para pelearme, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que hacer…

- ¡bien vete!, ¡ni quien te quiera!

- ¡perfecto!, ¡eso me pasa por ayudarte!

Megumi se levanta furiosa, esto es demasiado. Sanosuke deja la taza arrepentido, ella va a la sala, tomas sus cosas y trata de ahogar las lágrimas de rabia.

- Megumi... Meg...

- No quiero una palabra, está claro, no vuelvo a ayudarte

- No era mi intención

- ¡sí que lo era!

El peleador se acerca y la abraza

- No te vayas

- ¡quítame tus manos de encima! – pero no hace nada por evitarlo

- Lo siento mucho, pero no es algo que pueda decirte, es que…

- Lo entendí perfectamente, ¡ahora…!

La puerta se abre sin previo aviso, es de madrugada, es absurdo, ¿Quién llegaría esas horas? Simple: Sayo que se queda petrificada al ver a Sanosuke abrazando a una extraña que en un principio no reconoce.

- ¿Sanosuke? – dice confundida

- ¿Sayo?

La chica castaña cerró la puerta de golpe, Sano la deja y corre tras ella.

- ¡Fabuloso! – susurra Megumi

* * *

**Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos n_n**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	29. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Disculpen los problemas que ocasiona el cambio de Nick, tuve q hacerlo por causas de fuerza mayor.

Muchas gracias a los q siguen este fic , en especial a _**Amary-san**_ y _**Misao91**_

* * *

**XXIX**

_**Bittersweet**_

* * *

La hora más fría del día, los automóviles que pasan lo hacen a gran velocidad, las luces artificiales iluminan los edificios más céntricos, la oscuridad es dueña y señora del resto. Dos jóvenes emergen en medio de la negrura, corren. El no la pierde de vista, ella se limpia las lágrimas con una manga para no perder la visibilidad, pero por más que ella corre quien la sigue es veloz.

- Sayo….no corras, esto tiene una explicación

- ¡déjame! – chilló histéricamente

- Sayo….

- ¡me voy unos días y tú….! – Sano la detiene, ella se vuelve soltándole una cachetada que resuena en el lugar.

- ¡Sayo!

- ¡te odio!

- Tú no entiendes nada….

- Yo no creí nada de lo que decían de ti, ni una palabra y ahora…

- ¿ni una palabra?, ¿de qué estás hablando?...

- Mi hermano te investigó…

- ¡qué!

- No confiaba en ti….

- Es decir…

- Y aún así yo te creí ciegamente

- Yo también – dijo muy serio asiendo sus muñecas – dime si es verdad lo que me dicen

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Un hombre empezó a enviarme pruebas de que estabas implicada en el secuestro de Megumi

- ¿y le creíste?

- Tenía pruebas

- Pueden ser falsas

- Hay demasiadas coincidencias…demasiadas cosas extrañas…

Ella guarda silencio mientras él no cesa de hablar. Lo observa, se ve demacrado, irritable y nervioso, todavía huele a alcohol. Habla de un hombre ciego, de unas pruebas, llamadas, correos, fotografías, videos…. Todo la inculpa

- ¡dímelo!, ¡quiero escucharlo! – grita de pronto - ¡Sayo dime que tú no lo hiciste!, que no tienes nada que ver con Takeda…

- Era amigo de mi familia, nos conocíamos desde niños…

- Pero es solo una coincidencia, ¿no?

Ella no habla, pero tampoco es capaz de sostener su mirada. Él libera sus muñecas y se deja caer.

- Tú no eres así…

- no sabes casi nada de mí…

- ¡claro que sí!, Te conozco….o creí conocerte…

- Escúchame bien… – susurra ella – desde la primera vez que te vi en el consultorio del Dr Genzai supe que te quería para mí y solo para mi

Sanosuke no responde, parece ausente, ella sigue murmurando a su lado.

- Nunca he amado a nadie con tal intensidad en mi vida, pero sé que tu no me quieres

- ¡estas ciega!, no sabes lo que estos días he pasado por ti… no tienes la idea de la angustia y desesperación al ver….

- Eso lo haces por qué quieres

- ¡Sayo!

- ¿sabes cuál es nuestro problema?, el mayor problema que siempre ha existido en nuestra relación es Megumi Makimachi

- ¡no digas tonterías!, es solo una amiga, la conozco desde que era un niño…

- La has salvado desde que recuerdo, mentías cuando no podíamos vernos para ayudarla…

- ¿qué?

- No te asombres… te dije que quería estar segura de ti, cerré muchas veces los ojos, era demasiado

- Sayo… no se dé que hablas

- Sí que lo sabes – dijo limpiándose una lágrima con la manga de su saco para evitar que el maquillaje se corriera

Sano la observó, de pronto no estaba seguro si lo que había escuchado era un alucine producto de mucho alcohol o en realidad todo eso estaba sucediendo. Se pellizcó el brazo, nada cambió, era de madrugada, Sayo no dejaba de llorar, el maquillaje estaba a punto de correrse y él no sabía si abrazarla o tirarse en el suelo para tratar de asimilarlo todo.

- el principal problema es que la amas y siempre la amarás más que a mí, haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase

- ¡claro que no!

- Puedes mentirme, tarde o temprano sabré la verdad me atraicionarás por ella

- ¡es absurdo!

- Pero sabes qué… hace mucho tiempo decidí que le daría batalla, que ella no ganaría

- Pero…

- Lo hice por una buena causa…

El peleador levanta la cabeza y observa fijamente a Sayo, poco a poco su mente empieza a descubrir otra perspectiva, como si fuera el otro lado de la luna, el lado oscuro y frío que generalmente la gente prefiere ignorar.

- …Lo hice por nosotros

- ¿qué?

- debes entender... - dijo con una expresión suplicante

- Te desconozco

- Apenas estás empezando a conocerme…

- Esto no está sucediendo….esto no está sucediendo...

- escúchame bien… la primera vez fui sutil…la segunda no tanto, pero que quede claro, quiero a Megumi fuera de nuestras vidas por las buenas o por las malas

- ¿qué pasará si te denuncio?

- Poseo cosas que tu quieres

- No sé de que hablas

- Poseo información de tu hermano que podría interesarle tanto a tu padre, tal vez a los onni que quieren verlo muerto,o a la gente de Usui…

- ¿información de Aoshi?

- Si, no ha sido fácil conseguirla, a cambio te pediré una sola cosa…

- ¡eso quería decir que sabías del chantaje!

- No es la primera vez...

- Soy un estúpido

- No seas tan duro contigo… ¿entonces no me preguntarás que quiero a cambio de lo que se de Aoshi?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Aleja a Megumi de nuestras vidas….

- Es mi amiga, no puedes pedirme eso

- Entonces le daré la información de Aoshi al hombre ciego…sé que hace mucho la quiere, eso sin olvidar que me veré forzada a Apartar a _Meg_… ¡para siempre!

Sayo sonrió de una forma amable, elegante y gentil, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Sanosuke sintió escalofríos. Esto era demasiado espantoso para ser verdad. Una patrulla los había visto, uno de los uniformados creyó ver algo extraño y se acercó con lámpara en mano.

- ¿todo bien jóvenes?, este no es un sitio muy seguro, deberían ir a casa

- Lo lamentamos… salimos, la noche se nos hizo larga y mi novio no se siente bien… ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos?

Sanosuke no le dirigió una mirada en todo el trayecto. Al regresar a su apartamento, la única huella de que Megumi había estado ahí era una taza de té frío en la cocina, evidencia que Sayo se apresuró en desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

oooOooo

Había sido una noche agitada en el Aoyia. Okina había pedido de favor a Kaoru y a Kenshin a que fueran a esperar a Misao a la terminal de autobuses, porque esa noche había un evento especial en el restaurante. Yahiko se había quedado a dormir en casa de Yutaro con la firme promesa de que no se mataría esa noche. El autobús en el que regresaba Misao sufrió un problema, dos llantas se poncharon mitad de camino, el otro autobús en la ruta llegaría en unas dos horas al sitio donde se había quedado, así que los pasajeros se vieron obligados a pasar la noche en el autobús.

Misao estaba de malas, ya quería regresar a casa y si hubiera podido habría intentado seguir el trayecto a pie, pero no era seguro. Así que se tuvo que conformar con enviar un mensaje a Kaoru de que su llegada se retrasaría un poco más de la cuenta. A Kaoru le molestó un poco al principio, pero por otra parte pensó que podía ser un tiempo que podía pasar al lado de Himura después de un verano tan agitado.

- Kaoru dono –dijo extendiéndole un vaso con café

- Gracias Ken – san

- Así que Misao dono regresará un poco más tarde

- Contratiempos…

- Si…

- Quizá debamos regresar al Aoyia

- Pero dice que no tardará mucho… tal vez podamos ir y regresar…

- ¿y si llegara antes?

- Quedaron varados a tres horas de camino y acaban de informar en los altavoces que llegarán en unas cuatro horas…

- Kaoru – dono

- ¿sí?

- No creo que sea una buena idea regresar al Aoyia

- ¿por qué no?, podríamos ayudar con el evento…

- No creo que haya evento alguno

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si hubiera habido algo no me habrían dejado acompañarla

- Es cierto…. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado…tal vez lo encargaron

- No es el estilo de Jiya o sus hijas

- ¿sospechas de algo más Ken – san?, cuenta…cuenta

- Sospecho que es algo relacionado con Shinomori, de lo contrario la reunión se llevaría a cabo con la presencia de Misao- dono

- Oh… vaya… sí que les ha afectado su partida

- Si…

- Ken – san

- ¿si Kaoru – dono?

- ¿te conté que casi están listas las reparaciones del dojo?

- No Kaoru – dono

- Ayer por la mañana fui con Yahiko para ver las remodelaciones…. Todo está listo para ser habitado de nuevo, si mi padre pudiera verlo estaría orgulloso de su aspecto

- No lo dudo

- Ken- san

- ¿sí?

- ¿regresaras con nosotros al Dojo Kamiya cuando el verano termine?

- ¿por qué no habría de regresar?

- Porque… bueno, tienes un buen trabajo en el Aoyia

- Hice una promesa y la cumpliré

Kaoru guardó silencio, no era la conversación que esperaba, en los tableros de la terminal seguían cambiando los números. Personas llegaban y salían del lugar.

- demos una vuelta

- Pero es muy noche

- La ciudad sigue viva de noche

- Pero Misao…

- La llamará en cuando llegue

- Está bien… ¿a dónde iremos?

- A un sitio no muy lejos de aquí , creo que estará mas cómoda que en la terminal

- ¿y ese sitio es?

- Un pequeño café que abre las 24 horas

- ¿y cómo se llama?

_- Green __Fairy_

- Ese nombre es extranjero…

- Es parte de la cadena _Absynth_

- Debe de ser muy caro - dijo bostezando

- No tanto

- ¿de qué lo conoces?

- De otra vida

- Suena misterioso

- Vamos… - dijo poniéndose de pie

Salieron de la estación y caminaron algunas cuadras. La ciudad tal como había comentado el pelirrojo estaba viva en esa parte, se escuchaba la música en los locales, había gente que iba de un lado a otro platicando animadamente, algunos en mejor estado que otros, pero la ciudad marchaba.

- Kaoru – dono

- ¿si Ken – san?

- Es que…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada…

- Kaoru se detuvo en la calle. Himura tardó en darse cuenta que no la seguía y tuvo que volverse.

- Kaoru – dono…

- Ken –san

- ¿si Kaoru – dono?

- Más que hambre tengo sueño…

- Pero no podemos regresa al Aoyia y Misao…

- Ken – san

- ¿si?

- Estás mintiéndome, sabes que pasa algo más y no quieres decirme

- No puedo

- ¿por qué?

- La orden de Okina fue no regresar al Aoyia hasta que Misao llegara

- ¿por qué?

- No lo sé, no quise preguntarles, al parecer alguna reunión de yakuzas y por eso quería mantenerlas alejadas

- ¡vaya! – dijo mientras bostezaba

- Muero de sueño

- Pero no hay ningún lugar…

- Ellos – dijo señalando a unas parejas que pasaban – deben dormir en algún momento

- Pero… no pensará que la llevaría a un _Love -Ho_

- Solo serían unas horas… en lo que llega – bostezó – Kaoru

- Pero Kaoru – dono… ¡podrían malinterpretarlo todo!

Ken – san , fue un día largo, Missy no llega y no quiero terminar dormida en un banco del porque, no me importa si el lugar tiene luces de Neón o sea un cuarto minúsculo, con que tenga una cama, un futón, algo para descansar me conformo

- ¿cómo sabe…? – dijo Himura sonrojándose aún más

- La nota roja y novelas bobo

Kenshin se incorporó. Más allá se veían varios anuncios de color neón. Muerto de vergüenza y con Kaoru- dono con un paso en el reino de los sueños se dirigieron a uno de esos diminutos edificios con letras brillantes. Himura sentía que más de uno los observaba con interés e incluso desnudaban con la mirada a su adormilada acompañante y murmuraba a sus espaldas. El hombre de la recepción no dijo mucho, tan pronto recibió el pago les dio la tarjeta correspondiente con una sonrisa ladina le hizo una señal de éxito.

El rostro de Kenshin estaba más rojo que su cabello,

Kaoru en cambio estaba a un paso del mundo de los sueños.

oooOooo

_Mañana_

Aoshi Shinomori entró a la cocina de su departamento y encendió la cafetera, abrió un paquete de galletas y encendió el pequeño televisor de la sala en lo que esperaba que su desayuno estuviera listo. Hace días que no veía las noticias, estaba demasiado ocupado en sus trabajos que a veces se desconectaba de su entorno.

En los periódicos apilados de la semana había separado uno que hablaba de la repentina desaparición de un individuo conocido como Iwanbo. La policía solicitaba a la población informes del paradero de ese individuo, se adjuntaba un dibujo en el que el hombre parecía más bien la caricatura de un personaje de pocas luces.

No había nada nuevo en la televisón, el ministro había recibido a unos dignatarios de algún país sudamericano que hacían una gira por Asia, se anunciaban problemas en la bolsa de valores, se preveía mas desempleo, en pocas palabras la situación estaba fatal, un grupo de ecologistas volvían a protestar por la caza de ballenas, un comercial de zumo de ciruelas, té de sandía, el nuevo álbum de los Heike y un comercial de un niño jugando con un gato de ojos verdes.… la imagen de alguna manera le recordó la noche pasada.

De nuevo había tenido pesadillas de los tiempos de su madre. Ya no sabía bien si lo que había soñado era producto de lo que había vivido o si eran acusaciones del inconsciente. Eran recuerdos de los tiempos en que sus padres se habían separado, tiempos caóticos, en los que no acababa de entender el por qué su madre y él debían de separarse de su padre.

Recordaba vagamente una extraña conversación mientras él jugaba a marear a uno gato de sus vecinas. Era aquella conversación por que su madre parecía alterada, mencionaba algo sobre su abuelo materno, hombre del cual rara vez hablaba, de hecho él no tenía recuerdo alguno, quizá una voz lejana y un hombre que alguna vez le había regalado una comadreja de felpa, pero nada en especial.

No comprendía como esa imagen borrosa le perseguía en sueños, al igual que el de su madre antes y después del incidente. Tal vez le hubiera gustado conservar una imagen de su madre la de un cadáver con los ojos abiertos flotando en una tina repleta de sangre, que había descubierto al regresar con las vecinas de la escuela aquel día.

Bebió un poco de café y mordió unas galletas mientras su mente se dirigía de nuevo a la pantalla. Esa mañana habían encontrado el cadáver de un hombre identificado como Saisuchi N., los testigos afirmaban que a las 3de la mañana había escuchado gritos, cristales rotos y habían visto caer al vacío a Saitsuchi , se desconocía las causas por las cuales se había arrojado del décimo piso para caer en el auto de un trasnochado oficinista.

En la imagen aparecía Cho tratando de hacer que los camarógrafos se retiraran del lugar de los hechos. Por otra parte se había reportado que un hombre de gran estatura había sido arrollado por un tráiler de colchones a unos kilómetros del desafortunado incidente. El individuo, identificado como fuji M. tenía un estrecho vínculo con el señor N. la policía se estaba haciendo cargo de las misteriosas muertes…se especulaba sobre una posible venganza.

El sonido del teléfono lo apartó de la televisión, dejó la taza en la cocina, su mirada quedó fija en la pantalla antes de contestar.

- lo sé todo

- ¿quién habla?

- Puedes detenerte, aún estás a tiempo

- ¿quién habla?

- Esto es solo una advertencia

- No sé de qué habla – dijo Aoshi

- Si no te detienes haré lo mismo que con el viejo y con tu madre

- número equivocado - dijo y colgó

oooOooo

- Sou me aburro enormemente…

- Es tu misión – escuchó desde su auricular

- Ese tipo lleva más de una semana fuera, su novia cree que está de viaje en el extranjero y su expediente es sospechosamente limpio

- ¿sospechosamente?

- Bueno, no hallo incoherencias en sus datos

- ¿no hay algo más?

- Que fue adoptado cuando era pequeño, pero nada mas

- Tal vez eso explica sus vínculos, pero en resumen no aporta nada nuevo

- O es transparente como el agua o tiene alguien que cuida muy bien de su imagen

- Me inclino por le segundo

- Y yo

- Kam

- Si sou –chan

- ¿por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

- Bueno, porque Makoto – sama lo ordenó

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del auricular.

- Regresa a casa Kam, no creo que suceda nada en especial…

Un automóvil se detuvo frente al apartamento y de él salió Enishi Yukishiro

- Una vez más te equivocas Sou – kun

- Pero se supone que estaba fuera de país… al menos eso decía…

- Siempre se supone…

- Entonces hay que investigar a donde estuvo y porque no registraron su llegada

- Buena pregunta, parece tener prisa, es probable que salga

- Kam , no le quites los ojos de encima… esto es sospechoso, síguelo si es preciso

- Es lo que hago Sou-kun, es lo que hago – dijo sacando su espejo de mano para retocar su maquillaje

oooOooo

_Tarde_

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ regreso a casa_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: Dancing trough life_

* * *

Por fin estoy de vuelta!!!

Debió a problemas de la empresa de transportes llegué al amanecer a la ciudad. Juro que nunca más volvería hacerle caso a Jiya, que a la próxima tomaría el tren así tuviera que dar cientos de vueltas por medio Japón. _Si claro, verás los paisajes, todo será pintoresco y adorable, pero olvidas que las llantas de los automóviles se ponchan en medio de la nada_…

Si no hubiera sido por unos mangas de Ai Y. y un libro de bolsillo de historias de terror que había comprado en la estación pasada me habría muerto de aburrimiento. En la terminal me encontré con que no me esperaba nadie. Creí que Kao estaría cerca de ahí, marqué a su celular y me extrañó que le respondiera HK que balbuceó una confusa excusa y le pasó el auricular. ¿Qué se traen esos dos?, ¿acaso pasaron la noche juntos?, ¿en qué están metidos?, espero que Kao pronto me lo diga. n_n

Me dijeron que los esperara en el local de _Green Fairy_, para compensar el que no estuvieron en la terminal me invitaron a desayunar a manera de disculpa. Acepté, tenía muchas cosas que contarles. Kao llegó fresca y descansada, HK no dijo nada y comimos tranquilamente mientras los ponía al tanto de mis sus vacaciones, porque parece que Kao ha estado tan ocupada que no ha leído mi blog (buuuuu!)

Me enteré que después de muchas dudas y vacilaciones, T y Y-chan son oficialmente novios, las hermanas S. no apartan la vista de su hermana, aprecian a los K, pero les horroriza convertirse en tías antes de los 30. (XD) Así que Kao tuvo una larga e incómoda charla con Y- chan. HK había estado haciendo comida para unos banquetes para su padre, seguía sus entrenamientos y en unas semanas los hermanos regresan a casa.

Llegamos a casa pasadas las diez de la mañana, el sitio estaba cerrado, había gente limpiando y me extrañó que llegara un hombre de la maderería con unas vigas. Le extrañó aún más que Jiya le pidiera a su tía que fuera a la tienda a comprar una serie de utensilios de cocina que no recordaba faltaran.

Al medio día recibí un mensaje del chico de la playa, me invita a cenar. La idea de salir no me pareció tan mala. Kao iba a salir con las gemelas S. a cuidar a los tortolitos y la verdad es que no tengo antojo de palomitas y menos de hacer de chaperona. Quizá el fin de semana pueda reunirme con Kao, si es que no tiene planes con HK…. Pero quién sabe si solo esté especulando.

Esta noche Midori se cansó de ser la presa y sale de cacería

besos

_Midori_

* * *

Misao corrió a ver su guardarropa, algo lindo para la cena… algo tal vez azul… no, azul es de hielo, tal vez lila… o lila y azul … observó el reloj, apenas si le daba tiempo de darse una ducha y arreglarse , debía de lucirse y vestirse para matar.

Dos horas después un automóvil se detenía frente al Aoyia, Kaoru y las chicas se habían ido un poco antes al cine, no sin antes que Misao le prometiera que en uno de esos días irían de compras y las pondría al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en vacaciones. Okina abrió la puerta y se encontró extrañado con un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños que llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores blancas y rosas, dijo que buscaba a Misao.

Okina lo observó con interés y llamó a Misao que entró a la habitación vestida con un sencillo vestido de color lila y flats blancos, sus largos cabellos sueltos estaban adornados con una _balerina _de color blanco. Su abuelo no la veía tan arreglada desde los días en que salía con Seta se alegró. No le dijo nada porque no le había avisado que salía, las flores fueron colocadas en la mesita de la sala. Jiya sonrió al ver que se alejaban, veía como una buena señal que Misao siguiera con su vida.

oooOooo

_Tarde_

Makoto Shishio había perdido contacto con el escuadrón que había mandado a acabar con los miembros del Aoyia, pero las horas había pasado y al amanecer alguien aventó un fardo en la entrada de su mansión con una nota:

_Nos hemos hecho cargo de vuestras lechuzas_

_Aquellas que intentaron escapar cayeron en las garras del lobo_

_favor de no enviar más, a los oni les disgustan._

El regalo había sido uno de los hombres envuelto en un viejo futón, el sujeto temblaba, no podía hablar, sus manos habían sido traspasadas por instrumentos de cocina los cuales habían cubierto de velas y cera.

-¡Repítelo de nuevo!, ¡cómo fue que unas miserables ratas sin líder acabaran con mi escuadrón!

- Parece que las ratas fueron más listas – dijo Usui

- Demasiado listas – terció Soujiro – tal vez sería mejor enviar a alguien más

- Si….parece que las subestimamos Sou – dijo Shishio – es hora de enviar al demonio mayor, ¿dónde está?

- Trabajando en la cafetería de siempre

- Envíale un mensaje, dile que debe visitar a unos viejos conocidos

- No creo que sea buena idea, en estos tiempos necesitamos de sus servicios. Demasiados asesinatos de gente cercana no creo que sean casuales

- Ni yo, pero no tenemos otra opción antes de que quedemos irremediablemente cercados

oooOooo

_Noche_

Aoshi llevaba la bandeja de postres la mesa que le habían asignado cuando vio pasar una silueta que le resultaba familiar. Era una pareja peculiar, él parecía unos cuatro, quizá cinco años mayor que ella, ella…ella era nada más ni anda menos que Misao, vestida de una forma sencilla y elegante, conversaban animadamente, reía sin parar de sus chistes y comentarios.

Eligieron la terraza del restaurante y otra de sus compañeras era laque los atendía. No podía preguntar sin levantar sospechas, ya encontraría algún motivo para acercarse con ella y observar con atención. Motivos no le faltaron, le pidieron que ayudara a servir la cena que había encargado aquel hombre. Trató de que sus ojos e encontraran con los de ella, trató de utilizar la máscara de siempre, pero la bestia que creía domada en su interior gruñó al reconocer su perfume.

Se limitó a poner en los platos. No se dio cuenta de que Misao fingía ver el exterior para no encontrarse con su mirada, no sabía que ella se sentía tanta o más incómoda con su presencia y lo disimulaba fingiendo ver lo que sucedía en el exterior. Tan pronto colocó el último de los platos se alejó para dejar a su compañera en su sitio. En la cocina se aceró al refrigerador, necesitaba sentir algo frío para que esa máscara no se hiciera mil pedazos.

Dejó que pasara el tiempo, se dedicó a su zona, una hora después Misao volvió a cruzarse en su camino, pero fingió que no lo conocía, al parecer iba al tocador, la bestia rugió, cobardemente entró a la cocina, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca, los celos, el arrepentimiento, el deber y el ser hacían un festín en su mente, pero se arrepintió, cuando salió ella y su acompañante ya iban de salida.

Esa noche salió del trabajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se supone que él era de hielo, se supone que el no debía de sentir nada y si remotamente se daba el caso de que se estaba muriendo de celos. Cuando tomó el tren de pronto tuvo al peregrina idea de darse una vuelta por el Aoyia, pero desechó la idea. Debía controlarse, seguir en su papel….ese día no, tal vez al siguiente.

Llegó a su apartamento de malas, recogió la correspondencia y descubrió que no había más que agua helada en la ducha, porque había olvidado pagar la cuenta. No se quejó, agua fría era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente, ya lo arreglaría con el administrador de lugar a la mañana siguiente. En el contestador había dos mensajes de Soujiro, que lo necesitaba a primera hora de la mañana en la _Casa Matriz_.

Cuando intentó dormir en su futón la imagen de Misao lo persigue como un fantasma, se levanta a tomar un poco de té, quizá eso lo calme, pero recuerda que no pagó la cuenta del gas. Cierra los ojos y empieza a contar ovejitas que al final terminan por transformarse en una pequeña caperucita roja con el rostro de Misao, que va saltando alegremente las vallas.

Así se sumerge en un mundo de sueños. Donde él está en el antiguo departamento en aquella noche que se les quemó la pasta en la estufa por andar haciéndose el amor en la cocina. Recuerda con detalle su encuentro, sus hermoso ojos aguamarina, su piel suave y pálida, su taco fresco y sus largos cabellos oscuros, soñó con el momento en que dejando de lado sus temores, su curiosidad le llevaba a preguntarle que le sucedía, mientras acariciaba cada una de las cicatrices, producto de misiones pasadas y cada que preguntaba por ellas él le respondía con un beso mientras sus ropas iban quedando sin ton ni son por el lugar, afuera la nieve blanca lo cubría todo.

Después esa nieve lo transportaba a otro sitio, veía los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros, sentía una ira e impotencia al recrear en sueños la imagen de los caídos. Uno de ellos lo llamaba y le decía que los dejara partir, que era demasiado, que solamente se hundía mas y mas, que no les gustaba verlo así. Que reconsiderara, que buscara a Misao, que dejara de lado esa sed de venganza, que podía acabar con él tal como lo había hecho con su madre.

De pronto se aparecía ante mi familia, Misao, todos los onniwabanshu , entonces otra ventisca de nieve se los llevaba y él quedaba solo, en medio de un paraje invernal, donde lo único que distinguía era nieve, siluetas de árboles desnudos. De pronto alguien se acercaba y lo abrazaba y le susurraba unas palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar

Despertó, de alguna manera absurda e inexplicable buscó a Misao a su lado, pero no había nada más que su almohada, entonces recordó que estaba en otro apartamento, que él había alejado a Misao de su vida y que probablemente la siguiente vez que se encontraran las cosas se comportarían, de nuevo, como un par de desconocidos que no tienen nada en común.

Ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se levantó, empezó el aseo del apartamento mientras escuchaba el noticiero de las 5 de la mañana. La bolsa de valores había bajado, que los polos se derretían y anunciaban tormentas de verano…. había habido un accidente en un restaurante local, la policía estaba investigando, aparentemente un intento de robo, que todo estaba bajo control

En la pantalla reconoció a uno de los hombres de Shishio, las famosas _lechuzas_, por más que habían editado las tomas, el sitio que habían atacado no era nada más ni nada a menos que el Aoyia. Pensó que la llamada de Soujiro tenía que ver con ese plan fallido.

Escuchó los sonidos habituales de sus ocupados vecinos, el trafico de las primeras horas de la mañana, el olor de la comida de un restaurante cercano. Pensó que no sería mala idea hacer tiempo meditando en lo que llegaba el administrador, seta y el resto podrían esperar.

oooOooo

Tit de la entrada:_ Bittersweet_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: _-_-

* * *

Todo iba bien hasta que reconocí al sitio en que me llevaba: el lugar donde había encontrado a Shinomori. No dije nada para no despertar sospechas, retoqué un poco el maquillaje y sonreí cuando me ayudó a bajar de su auto. A.S. puede parecer a veces un poco serio y posesivo, pero cuando quiere puede ser sumamente amable y no besa tan mal.

Tiene algunas ideas algo radicales sobre la política, pero eso no importa, al menos en su persona no hay señales de que el hielo pueda llegar de pronto y convertirlo en uno de esos hombres gélidos, o al menos es una faceta que no me ha demostrado.

Fuera del hielo la cena y la conversación fue agradable. Después fuimos a dar una vuelta por los sitios de moda en la ciudad. Diré que de alguna manera recuperé parte del tiempo perdido, y debo de admitir con algo de vergüenza que me sentía despechada, pero no debía aparentarlo, creo que bebí un poco más de la cuenta , en resumen regresé a casa de madrugada. En el A. nos encontramos con que Miburo estaba en el restaurante. Mi instinto no falla, algo grave sucedipo en mi ausencia, Miburo y Cho necesitaban mas detalles, al menos fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar a Jiya. Om y Ok se sorprendieron que llegar a esas horas a casa.

Besos agridulces

_Midori_

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos n_n

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	30. The fundamental things apply, as time

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a K_**ellyndrin**_, G**_abyhyatt_**, A_**mary-san**,**_ M_**isao91**_, nos leemos en el sigcapítulo **n_n**

* * *

**XXX**

"_**The fundamental things apply, as time goes by"**_

* * *

Himura Kenshin cortaba una generosa cantidad de vegetales que más tarde freirían con la carne y el preparado especial de la casa, con el que rellenarían unos rollos que se servirían en la cena de ese día, el ritmo de trabajo había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Shiro había salido de nuevo al mercado, Kuro se encargaba de los postres, ayudantes y meseros iban de uno a otro lado atareados con los pedidos. Todo marchaba tan perfectamente como una maquinaria de reloj y Okina se paseaba de vez en cuando por el lugar.

- Himura, correo – dijo Okina

- ¿correo? – dijo extrañado

- Esto estaba en la entrada

- No recuerdo que nadie que me envíe cartas…

- Tal vez un admirador

- ¿no lo vas a abrir? – dijo curioso

- Tal vez mas adelante, ahora estoy un poco ocupado – dijo con una sonrisa

Se lavó las manos, tomó el sobre y lo guardó en sus ropas. Siguió trabajando en preparar las guarnicione y en verificar que todo estaba listo para el menú. Sería una noche especialmente larga, pues Seijoro Hiko había invitado – de nuevo – a un grupo de amigos, con los cuales organizaban los últimos detalles de una exposición que los llevaría lejos de la ciudad al menos por tres semanas.

Cerca de las diez de la noche dejó un momento la cocina. Afuera el cielo estaba un poco nublado, se escuchaban los ruidos característicos del restaurante. Recordó la carta que había recibido en la mañana y la buscó entre sus ropas. Solo tenía su nombre, no había remitente. Rasgó el sobre.

_La hora se acerca_

No había más mensaje. No reconocía las letras ni tenía idea de que sucedía. Podía tratarse de una broma, podía ser un antiguo enemigo. No tenía idea. Nada. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y ocultó el mensaje lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Kenshiiiin

- Kaoru – dono

- Okina tiene una petición especial de un cliente

- Hiko…

- Si, ya sabes… esta noche quiere pato con guarnición de setas y….

- Supongo que hay un invitado especial

- Eso parece

- Bien, en un momento tendrá su pedido - dijo buscando rápidamente un bote de basura

- Ken – san…. ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- no sé, pareces preocupado…no es normal

Kenshin sonrió, Kaoru enrojeció involuntariamente.

- no es nada Kaoru dono – dijo entrando de nuevo a la cocina mientras echaba discretamente el sobre a la basura.

Kaoru se quedó unos momentos afuera, las estrellas brillaban a pesar de las nubes, después regresó a la cocina.

oooOooo

Megumi Takani repasaba en antes de la hora del examen. Toda la semana había sido igual, pero no se quejaba, le gustaba, era un reto y la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca. Enishi la había ido a invitarla a cenar, pero habían tenido que conformarse con compartir una taza de té entre libro y libro y pregunta y pregunta. Su novio le había dicho que esperaba con ansias ese día que terminara el periodo de examenes, porque quería hablarle de algo importante.

Importante… seguramente algún negocio con cierre positivo, un nuevo socio, tal vez un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, o quizá que sus negocios lo llevarían a China, o tal vez que pensaba dejar un tiempo las cosas por la paz… en realidad no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso. Prácticas, exámenes, reportes, mas clases… a penas si tenía tiempo de dormir y enterarse de algunas de las cosas que sucedían mas allá. Si no fuera por su padre habría perdido el contacto total con el Aoyia.

Sabía lo básico, que su madre seguía cambiando de novio, como si de ropa interior se tratara, que su hermana había regresado de sus vacaciones y que aparentemente había superado el efecto Shinomori, que su padre había tomado por costumbre hacer rabiara su tía, que el pequeño Mizuo crecía sano para alegría de sus padres, que Missy se había enterado de un intento de asalto al restaurante y había montado en cólera, porque creía que estaba firmemente convencida de que ahí había algo más.

Que la relación de Sano y Sayo parecía estable, que incluso habían ido a cenar al Aoyia uno de esos días, que Saito últimamente pasaba con frecuencia por ahí y se metía con su hermana, con Himura, con Sano… todo dependía del día y de la hora. Aparentemente el _cubo de hielo_ no tenía que ver, pero Misao siempre estaba a la defensiva. Himura seguía cocinando para beneplácito de los clientes, Kaoru y su hermano habían regresado al remodelado Dojo Kamiya.

De ahí en fuera todo eran libros de medicina, prácticas con los maestros, participaciones en clase, prácticas en el hospital, ciclo de conferencias sobre entomología, prácticas en el hospital, exámenes escritos, prácticas en la Morgue, exposición con Asai Hanako, Emura Akiko y Takani Kotaro (sus nuevos amigos), mas exámenes… Su padre había mencionado que le gustaría que fuera al Aoyia uno de esos días, que Okina quería hablar con ella de algo importante. Ella solo había asentido mientras se sumergía en los posibles síntomas de la hepatitis tipo B. suena la alarma de su reloj. El tiempo de repasar acabó, es hora de enfrentar el último examen y después… después lo que quiera Kami

oooOooo

Kaoru y Misao disfrutan de un té helado, en el mismo sitio que meses atrás había pedido una _copa del olvido_. El verano termina, en unos días regresan a clases. Las compras antes de regresar a clases es algo a lo que se han acostumbrado. Ambas llevan algunas bolsas con ropa, zapatos, mangas, discos, chácharas que no están seguras de ocupar, pero que compraron porque nunca se sabe cuando las pueden usar.

- Vamos Kao… dime, yo ya te conté de lo maravilloso y perfecto que es Shougo

- Pero te lleva cuatro, cinco años

- ¿y eso que importa?, Himura te lleva más de diez

- Esa es otra historia – dijo evitando el contacto visual

- Dime Kaoru… ¿por qué Himura me contestó cuando te marqué?

- Promete que no se lo contarás a nadie

- Soy muda como una tumba

- Ni una palabra en tu blog – dice entre dientes

- Palabra de galleta de animalito – dijo con los ojos brillantes

- Missy…

- Kao , más bien creo que te haces la interesante y no pasó nada

- Fuimos a un… - baja la voz – _Love-Ho_

- ¿_Love-Ho_?

- Love Hotel, ya sabes, luces de neón, camas a la medida del bolsillo de la pareja…

- ¡ya era hora! - dijo bebiendo un poco mas de su té

- ¡Cómo que ya era hora!

-¡Vamos, siglo y siglos y nada!

- No es tan sencillo… al menos no para mi

- ¿qué?

- no llegamos muy lejos

- ¡cómo!, ¿por qué?

- ¿no quiso?

- Ummm – tomó aire – digamos que el celular de una comadreja nos interrumpió cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes

- ¡no es cierto…!

- Créeme, no me hubiera molestado que a ese camión se le ponchara otra llanta en el camino

- Lo siento mucho Kao… - dijo adoptando una posición de súplica – ¡yo que iba a saber!

- No podíamos regresar al Aoyia, llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y… bueno, necesitaba una buena excusa, un empujoncito y todo marchaba…

- Tal vez necesites otro

- Tal vez… Missy… tal vez…

- No suenas muy convencida

- Es que pensaba en su esposa

- ¿en las esposa de Himura? – dijo extrañada

- Si

- ¿qué viene al caso?

- Pienso que quizá todavía la recuerda…

oooOooo

Tokyo observaba en la ventana.

Saito había estado muy activo en los últimos días, en especial desde el día en que Sanosuke había ido a la casa después de la Universidad y le había contado los problemas que tenía con Sayo. Le apenaba tanto, en un principio le había parecido una chica tan dulce y después…se había convertido en un problema mayor, que hacía que todas aquellas peleas en la escuela, peleas callejeras parecieran juego de niños.

Ella le había llegado a sugerir que sería una buena idea regresar a casa, podría poner cualquier excusa y subarrendar el apartamento, en lo que el plazo de renta se agotaba. El dijo que recordara las constantes peleas con su padrastro. Ella le hizo ver que al menos con ellos estaría a salvo de la escrutadora mirada de la joven, ya que difícilmente alguien podría darse el lujo de investigar al Miburo sin que este se diera cuenta. Sano dijo que lo pensaría. Era tan parecido a su padre, pensó mientras se marchaba.

Sayo Amakusa había resultado ser una fuente inagotable de sorpresas y temía que su hermano también. Por Okon y Omasu se había enterado que la pequeña Misao había empezado a salir con el hermano de la chica en vacaciones. Que a Okina le había caído de maravilla, en especial después del desafortunado incidente con Aoshi.

La gente del Aoyia parecía feliz con la suerte de Missy, ella no había tenido el valor el decir algo sobre Sayo, por discreción y porque temía que malinterpretaran sus palabras viniendo de alguien de la familia de Aoshi. Ella hubiera preferido que esa relación se prolongara, seguía creyendo que la influencia de Misao en él era positiva, de pequeña lo había ayudado a cambiar, cuando se enteró que andaban llegó a pensar que tal vez ella acabaría con sus días de hielo. Pero se equivocó.

Y Aoshi no le dice nada. Mantienen el contacto, pero no es lo mismo, se ven en distintos sitios, a veces en un café, un billar, en un parque o en una distante estación de trenes. No estaba muy segura de en que estaba metido. Casi nunca hablaba, solo a veces comenta de lo aburrido que resulta su trabajo en el café, pero no lo deja y no entiende porque. Por lo general se limitaba a escuchar las noticias de familiares y conocidos. Lo ha puesto al tanto de la situación de Sano y Sayo, pero eso no lo alteraró un poco.

Le frustraba que sea tan frío e inexpresivo.

Sabe que su padre está al tanto del otro trabajo que está realizando, que ha recibido noticias de segunda mano y cosas terribles de informantes que lo involucraban en la delgada línea en que se movían los negocios de Makoto Shishio y Enishi Yukishiro. Pero no dice nada, simplemente fuma un cigarro , paga la cuenta y se retira dejando tras de sí la sensación de que ha pasado una ráfaga helada por el lugar.

oooOooo

Por fin noche

Había tomado un taxi a la casa de su padre, después de bromear y comparar sus resultados con los chicos de clase. Por fin un descanso a menos de un día, porque el domingo tenía práctica en el hospital. Las estaciones pasaban aprisa, el verano iba quedando atrás, las hojas de los árboles empezaban a teñirse de amarillo, pronto llegaría el otoño.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró un bonito arreglo floral, donde el color predominante era el lila, venía con una bonita tarjeta con la bella caligrafía de Yukishiro. Decía que la extrañaba, que había reservado en el _Absynth_, quería que se pusiera algo lindo, porque tenía un importante anuncio que hacerle.

Dejó su mochila en su habitación, mandó a decir que no cenaría esa noche en casa, como respuesta supo que su padre andaba de nuevo en el Aoyia, al parecer había quedado de verse con algunos viejos amigos que no veía hace años. Tenía la noche para ella sola. Abrió su closet y buscó entre lo que podía ponerse en esa ocasión. Un clásico vestidito negro, no… quizá uno rojo para utilizar los preciosos _Ruby Red S_… o tal vez aquel vaporoso vestido rosa, tal vez el amarillo… Era el _Absynth_, hace tiempo que no veía a su novio y había sido una semana larga. Descolgó el rojo y fue a darse un baño de sales y después pidió que le llevaran un café, en lo que esperaba a Yukishiro iba a estudiar un poco más.

A las diez de la noche Enishi Yukishiro llegó con otro ramo de orquídeas. Ella lo recibió con un beso, dejaron el ramo con los servidores de su padre, tomó su bolso y salieron de la casa. En el camino Enishi se la pasó hablando de sus negocios, todo marchaba viento en popa, sus socios chinos estaban interesados en la ciudad, que probablemente algunas de sus oficinas pronto estuvieran ahí y que él podría pasar mas tiempo con ella. Megumi se sentía cansada, pero ella puso su mejor cara. La cena transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, una cena más después de una larga semana de exámenes, después del postre Yukishiro se puso serio.

- Meg…

- Si

- Tu sabes que toda relación es una relación de poder

- lo has dicho muchas veces

- eres inteligente, hermosa, eres maravillosa en plano físico y mas allá

Megumi sonrió con picardía

- le has dado otro sentido a mi vida y por eso te amo – dijo mientras sacaba una caja negra y la abría - ¿pasarías tu vida a mi lado?

Megumi apenas si podía hablar. Diamante de una pureza inigualable, argolla de oro, estilo clásico, tal como el que habían soñado su abuela, su madre y ella… un anillo que simbolizaba un compromiso, una unión con el hombre rico y exitoso.

- ¿Qué dices Meg?

- Es hermoso…

- Visité todas las joyerías que pensé que te gustarían…pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti - hizo una pausa - Si no te gusta podemos recorrerlas juntos y escoger la que más te agrade

- Me encanta

- ¿qué dices a mi propuesta?

- Me sentiría muy honrada de aceptarlo…

Enishi deslizó el anillo en sus largos dedos y la besó. Se suponía que debía de ser un momento mágico, donde estuvieran solos, que el tiempo se detuviera, las luces brillarían con más intensidad y… justo en ese momento sonó el celular de su ahora prometido.

- ¿justo en este momento?.... Lo siento Meg… es importante – dijo sacando el móvil

Ella asintió y observó la argolla mientras Enishi se levantaba y salía del lugar. Estaba tan absorta que no notó que desde de otro lado del restaurante una chica de vestido negro hacía hasta lo imposible por saber lo que pasaba en su mesa.

- Meg, escucha, hay problemas con un cliente… quería que fuera un momento inolvidable y una noche …

- Lo sé Enishi, eres un hombre ocupado… los negocios llaman y…

- Pagué la cuenta , puedo pedir un taxi para que te lleve a casa

- no te preocupes… prometí que iría a ver a mi padre, está a unas cuadras de aquí…

- pero es de noche

- sé cuidarme

Se despidió dándole un fugaz beso.

- Lo hago por nuestro futuro

- Lo sé

- Prometo compensarte

- No haga locuras

- No las haré

Enishi desapareció, ella sacó su celular, viernes, la noche era joven, no tenía intención alguna de ver a su familia estas horas. Esperó un momento y después pidió un taxi que la dejó en una zona que conocía bien. Ambiente agradable, música de moda, muchos jóvenes que apenas empezaban su peregrinación por los sitios de moda. Se dirigió con paso resuelto a la barra, el barman con el que siempre bromeaba que tenía pinta de monje la reconoció en el acto.

- Megumi, ¡tanto tiempo!

- Estoy de vuelta Anji

- ¿lo mismo de siempre?

- Si

- Dicen por ahí que ya no estás con Yumi…

- La gente cambia, la universidad…supongo que mis tiempos de diversión se acabaron

- eres joven, estás en la flor de la vida…

Megumi le mostró su anillo

- ¡vaya!, felicidades, ¿quién es el afortunado?, ¿uno de los chicos con los que venías?

- se apellida Yukishiro

- de cabellos blancos y lentecitos

- ¿lo conoces?

- su apariencia es difícil de olvidar, toca bien el piano y hace negocios con gente del continente – dijo mientras le daba su bebida - ¿y cuándo te lo dio?

- Hace un ratito

- ¿y te dejo venir sola?

- Los negocios lo convocaron y me dejó sola –dijo haciendo puchero

- Eso explica tu visita

- Es algo así…como una copa por los viejos tiempos

- Y por los que vienen

- De que es una noche inolvidable… nadie lo niega- dijo mordiendo su labio –con anillo y sola por culpa de los negocios…

- Traeré algo de la reserva… tal vez te alcance más tarde

- Tal vez…

- No suenas muy convencida

- cuando habla de negocios nunca se sabe

- es su trabajo…

- Quizá después de un par de tragos podría asimilar el por qué había aceptado el anillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

oooOooo

_En borradores_

**_Tit de la entrada:_** _-_- (Pendiente)_

**_Clas_**: Egoteca

**_Mod:_** _furiosa_

Odio al cubo de hielo.

Habló a casa, cada que lo hacía colgaba. Solo habló cuando Ok se puso al teléfono. Le dijo que corríamos un gran peligro, que nos alejáramos de la gente de Shisio o tendríamos problemas. Ok le respondió que nos estábamos protegiendo, que no necesitábamos de sus informes, que lo mejor que podía hacer era no llamar nunca y le colgó. No volvimos a recibir una sola llamada del hombre de las nieves.

Me indignada, ¿por qué no quiso hablar conmigo?, no es que muera por escuchar su voz, pero no le costaba nada hacerlo, se supone que ahora yo estoy a cargo de todo, yo reclamé el título de Okashira…

A. S. me envió un hermoso ramo de iris, no ha podido venir a verme, pero se alegra de que ya esté en clases. Si, desde hace un par de semanas entré. Pero las cosas se han complicado. El cubo de y Kao se han encontrado varias veces en los mismos edificios, pero se comportan como si fueran perfectos desconocidos. No me habría enterado de nada si no se me hubiera ocurrido quedar a comer con ella y con las hermanas S.

Es horrible cruzarnos en el pasillo y pasar lado a lado como si fuéramos unos completos extraños. Una parte de mí está en etapa: me vale, haz lo que quieras, otra ha empezado a experimentar algo parecido a un síndrome de abstinencia de cubos de hielo, que ni todos los A.S. con miles de iris pueden remediarlo.

Besos?

_Midori_

Misao dejó la computadora por un momento.

- Missy

- Kao

- Llegó esto hace unos momentos

- ¿qué es?

- Está dirigido al Okashira

- para mí… –dijo tomando el sobre

- Tal vez Okina deba verlo…

- No, es para mí… dije que a partir de la desaparición de Aoshi yo me haría responsable

- No sería mejor…

- No

Misao rompió el sobre y leyó el contenido con una expresión muy seria.

- ¿qué sucede Missy?

- Nada Kao… noticias… informes sobre movimientos extraños en el puerto, tal vez deberíamos de enviar a los chicos a investigar…

- ¿es grave?

- No, lo de siempre, migraciones de mafia china, disputa de territorios… - dijo como si fuera lo mas natural…

- ¿cosas de Okashira?

- Así es – dijo guardando la carta en su bolsillo – Kao

- ¿sí?

- ¿mi madre no ha regresado?

- No, creo que salió

Misao guardó silencio.

- Lo hace cada que tiene un día libre desde que Kitsune se fue

- ¿Misao?

- ¿sí?

- ¿la extrañas?

- ¡cómo voy a extrañar a una persona tan molesta como ella!

- No sé, son hermanas…

Misao observó a su amiga.

- No lo sé, a veces quizá… cuando no tengo a alguien a quien culpar por los males del mundo

- ¡Qué cosas dices!… bueno Missy

- Así son las cosas…

- yo regreso a la cocina

- Lo que haces por un pelirrojo

- Ni lo digas – dijo saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

La ninja esperó a que Kaoru estuviera lo más lejos posible, después corrió a la habitación de su abuelo, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Minutos después recibió una contestación que confirmaba el lugar y la hora. Misao apuntó en el reverso de la carta y borró los mensajes enviados y recibidos. Jiya no debía enterarse.

oooOooo

Sanosuke había apagado el televisor a la primera señal de una descarga eléctrica en el cielo. La tarde había sido normal, había ido a comer con Sayo a _Green Fairy_, después se habían despedido por que su hermano debía llevarlo a su chequeo médico. El había regresado a casa con la intención de sentarse frente al televisor y pasar la noche en un maratón de CSI, con palomitas y toda la cosa. Pero esa repentina lluvia arruinó sus planes. Parecía que el cielo se hubiera desplomado sobre la ciudad cuando el teléfono sonó con la clave de siempre: tres y colgar.

- ¿Aoshi?

- ¿te encuentras bien…? ¿dónde has estado?

- Escucha, tengo prisa, tengo información que puede interesarte

- ¿a mí?

- sería bueno que te pasaras por el bar de Anji

- ¿qué pasa ahí?

- Dice que necesita tu ayuda, pero no puede localizarte

- Traigo apagado el celular

- ¿es por Sayo?

- ¿tú también te enteraste?

- Las noticias vuelan

- Salgo enseguida

- No utilices tu auto

- Por…

- Sayo podría estar rastreándolo

- ¿entonces?

- Un taxi te espera afuera de tu casa, era un viejo conocido que me debe varios favores, te llevará al lugar, tu deberás arreglártelas al regreso

- bien

- Date prisa, dice que necesita ayuda antes de que intente irse por su cuenta

- ¿de que estamos hablando?

- Tú solo ve…. Debo irme- _click_

- Genial, si, ya sabes cubito de hielo, ¡déjale al pobre Sano a cargo de todo!

oooOooo

Fábrica abandonada en las periferias de la ciudad. Se escucha a lo lejos como unos gatos pelean en el callejón, el sonido inevitable del paso de trenes y el característico tráfico de los fines de semana. En el interior de las que habían sido las oficinas del dueño de la empresa un grupo de hombres se han reunido a toda prisa antes de dar un golpe definitivo con su competencia.

- Lo quiero fuera cuanto antes

- Pero antes necesitamos a M fuera

- tengo a la gente indicada, me informan que saldrán antes de lo esperado

- bien , arreglen ese asunto

- Cuando se confirme su desaparición, nosotros nos encargaremos de tu problema

- Bien

- Por cierto felicitaciones

- ¿felicitaciones?

- Por su futuro enlace

- ¿cómo se enteraron?

- los de la joyería, hace años no los visitabas

- Ah, eso

- ¿no debería de estar con su prometida?

- Puede esperar…., el asunto del embarque es primero, es muy comprensiva

- Bien, solo asegúrate de salir con las manos limpias

- Es mi especialidad

oooOooo

Sanosuke llega en un taxi al sitio.

Pasa demedia noche y el bar de Anji está en su mejor momento. Al interior se escuchan las rápidas notas de un piano. Cruza las puertas de _As time goes by_, como una de las melodías favoritas de su dueño, el sitio era un pequeño bar que había empezado a frecuentar desde el último año de instituto, a veces con sus amigos, a veces con Aoshi, para celebrar después de una pelea…, no es que fuera cliente frecuente, simplemente se dejaba ver de vez en cuando.

No estaba seguro el por qué Aoshi se había comunicado con él en ese preciso momento hasta que reconoció una silueta en la barra. Era una mujer vestida de rojo, cuya mirada se perdía entre las botellas de colores que estaban atrás del barman. Pensó que eso era una respuesta a aquella lejana noche cuando le había avisado que la comadreja andaba de en bar con Kam y Kao.

- ¡Que milagro Zanza!

- Ya ves…Anji, veo que el negocio prospera

- Tiene sus altibajos, pero ahí vamos… ¿cómo está tu puño?

- En perfectas condiciones desde que no pelea…

- Uno de estos días deberíamos de repasar algunas lecciones

- Claro, cuando quieras

- Me han dicho que no has peleado en los últimos tiempos

- quizá regrese en estos días

- Avísame, las apuestas de la casa estarán a tu favor

- Claro….

- ¿y qué te trae por estos rumbos?

- Un pajarito me dijo que necesitabas ayuda…

- No sé quién habrá sido, pero si, necesito ayuda, me parece que la conoces…

Anji se acercó a la chica de rojo.

- Arriba chica, vinieron por ti

- Yo no necesito que vengan por mi… - dijo con una voz pastosa – yo me iré cuando tenga que irme…

- ¡quien lo hubiera dicho!

- Quieres callarte cara de pollo

- Kitsune…

- Déjame en paz cabeza de pollo

- Es hora de irnos

- Aun no….

- Zanza… - dijo Anji

- ¿sí?

- La cuenta – dijo mostrándole un ticket

- Si…. eso debí suponer – dijo con una sonrisa sacando su billetera - ¿aceptas tarjetas?

Anji asintió, fue a la caja, mientras Sanosuke daba una vuelta al lugar. Los parroquianos de siempre, la pianista que interpretaba una petición del público, el barman regresó, Sanosuke le dio otra mirada reprobador a Megumi.

- Nos vemos Anji, debo llevar a Kitsune a casa…antes de que arme mas líos

- Cuídate y pasa por aquí de vez en cuando

- Sí – dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de Megumi - eso haré

- Vamos, no te puedes mantener en pie…

- Claro que si cabeza de pollo

- Anda, demuéstralo…

Megumi trató de incorporarse pero sentía que el suelo se movía, sentía que estaba punto de caerse pero cuando Sanosuke la sostuvo, se encaminaron a la salida con paso lento. Afuera el cielo lucía de color gris.

- No sé que haya pasado, pero ya es suficiente, vamos a casa

- A casa no…

- Bien, al Aoyia para que te den algo…

- No, no me pueden ver así… Misao me lo recordaría hasta el fin de mis días…

- El orgullo… - dijo viendo que el agua arreciaba - No puedo llevarte a casa, ya sabes…

- Sayo, …. Apuesto a que malinterpretó todo

- Algo así…. – dijo buscando un taxi - ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?

- A cualquier lugar que no sea ni mi casa, ni la tuya…

- No tengo otro lugar…

- Llévame al _Accorambonni_

- ¿crees que te voy a dejar sola en un hotel?

- Necesito estar sola

- No estás en condiciones…

- Cabeza de pollo, tu solo obedece, la reina manda

- ¿reina?, Ni siquiera pudiste pagar la cuenta de Anji

- Es que… jajajajaja

- No es gracioso

- No sé donde dejé mi tarjeta

- ¡falta que la hallan clonado!

- quieres callarte....es lo último que quiero escuchar...

La lluvia seguía cayendo, todos los taxis que pasaban estaban llenos, la gente se refugiaba en los bares, restaurantes y karaokes de la zona, pero en el estado que se encontraba Megumi no era una buena idea.

- Conozco a un amigo que nos podría hacer un favor, pero no es un sitio muy agradable…además, después de pagar tu cuenta seguramente sobrepasará mi tarjeta

- Te lo pagaré después, no te quejes… solo es que mi tarjeta…

- Está bien….

- ¿a dónde iremos?

- Mi amigo tiene un estudio donde a veces se pasa las noches enteras dibujando, al menos tendrás un baño, podemos pedirle un poco de café o algo para la resaca y estarás como nueva en unas horas

- ¿está lejos?

- Solo debo hacer una llamada, debemos andar a unas cuadras…

- Está bien…haz lo que quieras

- Sanosuke sacó su celular para contactar con su amigo.

oooOooo

Aoshi estaba sentado frente al ordenador. La situación con Shishio iba de mal en peor, el misterioso asesino que estaba acabando con cada miembro de la organización lo tenía en la paranoia total. Yumi lo había tenido que convencer de tomar un descanso, unos días en las aguas termales les darían más tiempo a sus hombres de planear una estrategia para evitar que hubiera más muertos.

Todo parecía a apuntar que era algo relacionado con los negocios que tenían con Enishi Yukishiro, ya que Saitsuchi había estado trabajando con información de sus vínculos con el continente y había tenido varios problemas. Fuji era el guardián de Saitsuchi, tal vez por eso lo habían eliminado…

Sin embargo Yumi temía algo más, quizá fuera solo intuición, si, últimamente tenían problemas porque sus negocios rivalizaban con los de Yukishiro. Años atrás sabía que su abuelo había hecho una alianza con los padres de Shishio y con los de Kamatari. En los últimos días Usui no dejaba decirle que probablemente los asesinatos estaban más relacionados con el secreto de las tres familias, que con los negocios de Yukishiro, que tal vez eran una sorprendente coincidencia.

Aquel molesto hombre no dejaba de insistir que en el momento en que supiera el motivo de los asesinatos no dudaría en unirse a quienes lo dirigieran. Yumi recelaba, hacía hasta lo imposible porque Makoto apartara de ellos a ese insoportable hombre chiflado, pero él se negaba, decía que por más que lo odiaran él era sus ojos y por tanto lo dejó a cargo de todo en lo que él . Shinomori solo observaba desde las sombras que las cosas iban saliendo como esperaba.

oooOooo

Resultó que el amigo de Sano estaba fuera de la ciudad, estaba en la capital porque lo habían invitado a un proyecto que probablemente le llevaría a trabajar fuera del país una temporada. Sano lo despertó a la una de la madrugada, el chico se limitó a decir que no hiciera ningún estropicio, que la llave estaba donde siempre y que lo dejara dormir en paz.

El estudio era una casa pequeña adaptada. El sitio estaba lleno de libros de diseño, papeles de todas formas y colores, pinturas, pinceles, estilógrafos; estaba decorado con réplicas de obras autores clásicos, en las paredes había posters de exposiciones e imágenes de algunas de las obras más conocidas de Hokusai. El sitio donde trabajaba estaba tapizado con postales de la región de Izu, probablemente de sus familiares y amigos, había una computadora, un escáner, la tableta que utilizaba para dibujar y varias impresoras.

También había una pequeña cocina, pero no había gran cosa en la alacena, al fondo de todo eso había una pequeña habitación con un closet donde hallarlo un futón enrollado y un baño donde Sanosuke dejó a Megumi mientras intentaba conseguir algo parecido al café. Lo mejor del asunto es que no había luz y la lluvia no cesaba. Megumi dejó el baño tanteando las paredes. Se había quitado el vestido rojo, había tomado un baño de agua helada y se había envuelto con una bata que había encontrado que le quedaba grande.

- tomé esto porque no puedo andar desnuda por el lugar – dijo a manera de disculpa

- Es evidente - dijo Sanosuke sin poder apartar su mirada

- Adiós vestido nuevo – dijo con un suspiro

- ¿era nuevo?

- un Oscar de la R. recién salido de la tienda y de los zapatos ni se diga… ¡pensar que eran de la colección _Ruby Red S_.!

- Ya conseguirás otros

- ¡Era edición especial!… ¡que parte de eso no entiendes!

- No entiendo de esas cosas

- Callaron, el agua seguía golpeando los cristales y las paredes, era un ruido sordo y agradable.

- ¿qué tanto me miras cabeza de pollo?

- Nada - dijo volviendo la vista

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - dijo acercándose con movimientos felinos

- Megumi…. – dijo perturbado- no quiero tener problemas con Sayo… escucha…ella está enojada y quiere que nos dejemos de ver por un tiempo

- ¿qué tanto?

- Por siempre

- Siempre es demasiado tiempo….Sayo manda…

- hay algo que debes saber… es que ella…

Megumi le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios

- Se supone que era mi noche especial

- ¿noche especial?

- Se suponía que debía de estar a mi lado, pero para variar me dejó

- ¿Enishi?

- ¿Quien más?

- Explícame un poco….

- Te explicaré…

Megumi se acercó a él y dejó caer la bata y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la boca de Megumi recorría su boca, sus manos se perdían bajo su camiseta y sus pantalones. El no se pudo resistir, su pulso se aceleraba, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos, simplemente se dejó llevar.

- Kitsune… - dijo con voz entrecortada - Sayo nos va a matar

- ¿por qué?

- Juró que lo hará si volvemos a vernos

- Entonces démosle una razón para hacerlo – dijo besando su oído, su cuello y bajando un poco mas lentamente

- ¡soy muy joven para morir!

- Silencio cabeza de pollo…. Tu solo déjame…en verdad lo necesito…. te necesito – hizo una pausa mientras lo ayudaba a despojarse de su camiseta -...lo veo en tus ojos, lo escucho en tu pulso…sé que tu también lo necesitas…

Así fue como en una noche zorro y pollo olvidaron sus diferencias, pero también fue la forma en que Megumi se enteró de ciertas cosas que habría sido mejor no saber.

oooOooo

La mañana estaba nublada, había salido enfundado de una gabardina y se había puesto los lentes de armazón de siempre, había entrado en el _Absynth_, le había dicho a la gerente que había apartado de siempre, pidió un latte y unas pastas mientras repasaba las líneas generales del periódico. Problemas de siempre…crisis mundial, problemas con caza de focas, ballenas, los _Heike_ en crisis porque a su bajista los paparazzi lo habían descubierto inhalando heroína, que se estrenaba la segunda parte del _Loto Blanco II: El exilio_, que en esos momentos ya estaban filmando _El Loto Blanco III: La traición_ y que los productores negociaban filmar la cuarta entrega de la saga en unas locaciones en Tailandia, donde había unas playas que coincidían con las descripciones de los relatos.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y prendió un cigarro mentolado mientras retomaba la sección otra sección del periódico. Makoto Shishio y novia estaban fuera de la ciudad. Soujiro le había informado que tenía la mañana libre, porque debía acompañar a Kam al hospital. Solo se había enterado que había salido mal en la misión de anoche y era necesario entablillar algunos dedos, no era necesario que él se enterara de otros detalles.

Desde su partida, Aoshi había retomado y rastreado datos aparentemente aislados de los diarios de su madre. Desapego, traición y venganza parecía ser del legado familiar. Se suponía que debía de estar repasando para el extraordinario de Finanzas, pero en vez de eso se hallaba repasando las memorias familiares. Su abuelo materno de un pasado poco claro, su abuela, su madre, la línea femenina pertenecía a miembros antiguos y leales de los onniwabanshu, entonces la cadena se rompía.

La puerta del café sonó, llegaron más gentes, el aroma de lluvia se coló hasta el sitio donde estaba. Aoshi apenas si apartó la vista del periódico. De pronto se sentó frente a él una chica vestida de negro con un lazo azul como el de sus ojos y el cabello recogido en un moño en vez de su clásica trenza.

- ¡Qué demonios!- murmuró

- Shinomori

- Makimachi… - dijo dejando el periódico - ¿dónde está Jiya?

- no vendrá

- ¡como que no vendrá!, el mensaje…

- Yo lo recibí y envié la confirmación

- Solo hablaré con el Okashira

- Yo soy la Okashira

- Debe de ser una broma, tu no debes de estar aquí

- ¿por qué no?

- Van a pedirlos señores

- No / si…

La mesera esperó confundida.

- Un té negro – dijo Misao

- No, ella se va...

- me quedo – dijo sentándose frensosteniéndole la mirada a Aoshi – hablemos como personas civilizadas

La mesera se retiró con la orden. Misao se sentó y clavó su mirada en Shinomori.

- ¿y bien?, de que se supone tenemos que hablar…

- Misao…

- No

- ¿no?

- Makimachi… a partir de ahora Makimachi- sama

oooOooo

Sanosuke despertó horas más tarde con un sentimiento de culpa del tamaño de Júpiter, el futón estaba vacío, la silueta de Megumi que se había amoldado a su ritmo varias veces había desaparecido, pero la estela de su perfume Armani permanecía ahí. Se incorporó rápidamente, se envolvió con la sábana, su corazón se aceleró al pensar que probablemente se ha ido. Un ruido familiar hizo que bajara descalzo las escaleras de dos en dos. La hermana de Misao lleva el cabello recogido con su cinta roja, iba descalza y prepara té.

- Kitsune, yo….

- ¿es cierto?

- ¿qué es cierto?

- Lo que me decías mientras nosotros…

- ¿Que decía? – dijo confundido

- Sayo

- Que me va a matar… no lo dudo... cuando se entere de lo que sucedió nos querrá matar a los dos

- No eso, sino lo otro

- ¿qué otro? – dijo preocupado

- ¿lo haces por protegerla verdad?

- ¿protegerla?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- escucha, esto fue un error, esto no debió suceder, yo estoy con Enishi y tú con Sayo… así deben de ser las cosas

- Sanosuke la observa, mientras ella da vueltas a la taza de café y no lo mira a la cara.

- yo quería que esto sucediera – dijo Saosuke

- no debió suceder

- ¿por qué no?

Megumi levantó su mano y le mostró el anillo mientras rehuía a su mirada. Sanosuke se desplomó en el asiento que estaba frente a ella, era extraño verlo así, era más fácil verlo maldiciendo o diciendo tontería y media, pero en esa posición.... El sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventanilla del lugar dándole un toque de color a las paredes e iluminando lentamente las láminas de las olas embravecidas que se rompían en miles de fractales.

- Ahora entiendo

- ¿Qué entiendes? – dijo Megumi

- que solo fui alguien que te ayudó en esta ocasión a apaciguar tus energías nocturnas…, si hubiera llegado Aoshi o Himura habría sido lo mismo…

- ¿Qué vienen al caso Aoshi o Himura?

- No entiendes nada – dijo con una nota de dolor

- ¿entonces que debería entender?

Pasaban de las 6.30 de la mañana, se escuchaba como la vida se reactivaba afuera. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Si se lo decía tal vez jamás le creería, si le decía una mentira era probable que le creyera…

- Meg… me duele el saber que solo me utilizaste

- ¿dolerte? – dijo desconcertada - ¿por qué?, siempre estamos peleando

- ¡es que no entiendes! – dijo con rabia

- ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

- que te amo

Megumi dejó la taza en la mesa, caminó hasta él, hizo que se pusiera de pie y lo besó de una forma feroz, casi desesperada, como si fuera la única cosa que pudiera hacer para que todo lo quedara claro.

- ¿qué haces? –dijo Sanosuke

- no hables...

- ¿dejarás a Enishi? – dijo entre beso y beso

- Tú no puedes dejar a Sayo…

- Eso nos convierte…

- En amantes, supongo… pero no me gusta esa palabra es demasiado…

- ¿Fuerte?

- Si

- ¿entonces que es todo esto?

- No lo sé, no pongamos etiquetas, solo digamos que fue culpa del hilo rojo del destino

Sanosuke dirigió sus manos al nudo de la bata y lo deshizo con rapidez para sumergirse una vez más en su piel. Hicieron el amor en la cocina hasta que el sol empezó a penetrar por las cortinas del lugar, temiendo que alguien los viera se dirigieron tambaleantes por la sala, hasta el viejo cuarto donde había pasado la noche. Megumi no dejaba de besarlo y encajar sus uñas en su espalda, la forma del anillo se marca en su piel una y otra vez, él trata de no pensar en Sayo, se dejan llevar por un ritmo armonioso que los lleva al equilibrio y mas allá.

Horas más tarde la ciudad toma su ritmo habitual de un sábado por la mañana, Megumi abandonó el lugar mientras Sano dormía. Tuvo tiempo de enjuagarse la boca, salió procurando no hacer ruido, los zapatos en las manos y una chamarra encima de su vestido, porque su vestido resultaba muy llamativo a la luz del sol. Tomó un taxi y le dio instrucciones para que la condujera a casa de su padre.

oooOooo

Saito estaba de nuevo en su despacho. Cho había salido a atender un asunto de un asesinato más relacionado con la gente de Shishio. Un grupo de hombres que vigilaban una de las casas de seguridad habían sido brutalmente asesinados esa noche, trataba de tener un patrón, pero las cosas no coincidían.

Había establecido que la muerte de el contador de la familia Amakusa estaba relacionada con el _modus operandi_ de las muertes de Saitsuchi, Hennia y Takeda , pero las otras….las otras parecían obra de otros personajes de menor nivel, la forma en que habían sido ejecutados era menos cuidadosa que en el primer caso. Tal vez alguna venganza…algo, algo relacionado con la gente de Shishio y sus negocios. Alguien tocó a su puerta, respondió con un gruñido y Tokio entró en la oficina con un café, una bolsa y un traje en un gancho.

- No regresaste a casa, así que supongo que necesitas esto

- gracias Tokio, es que en los últimos días…

- Ha sido difícil, lo sé, y también estoy preocupada – dijo dándole el envase que Miburo saboreó con deleite

- Sanosuke no fue a casa

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Su novia llamó preguntando se sabía dónde estaba, tuve que decirle que dejara de llamar porque esperaba a Sano..

- ¿crees que de nuevo fue a pelear?

- No lo sé, no he dejado de llamarle desde que me llamó su novia, pero no me ha respondido

- Linda novia…

- No es su culpa

- ¡si que la es!

- ¡Quién iba a imaginar!

- Alguien que fuera un poco mas inteligente que ese cerebro de pollo

- Saitou

- Dime

- Me preocupa la relación de esa mujer y el caso de Megumi…

- Podemos proceder conforme a derecho….

- Pero Sano teme que le haga algo

- Si le hace algo será la primer sospechosa…solo necesitamos pruebas en nuestras manos y no en las de él, ¿no ha querido darte nada?

- Ni una grabación , nada, dice que están más seguros a su lado

- Pero tenemos a Usui, su "contacto"

- Si

- Entonces debemos buscar a ese hombre

- No cooperará, no confía en la policía desde su accidente

- Cierto… que fue amigo de tu difunto esposo…

- Amigo… pareció meditar la palabra – más bien sé que es alguien de cuidado

- No te preocupes…dado que ese cabeza de escoba no sabe hacer nada bien, si el cerebro de pollo no coopera lo haré a mi modo

- No hagas ninguna locura…

- Haré lo necesario para llevarlos ante la justicia…. Usui y yo tendremos una larga conversación

oooOooo

Mañana de domingo.

Apartamento de Enishi Yukishiro. Megumi había llegado al apartamento la tarde anterior y había organizado una cena íntima para ellos dos, Enishi había tratado toda la noche de disculparse por el plantón del viernes obsequiándole cuanto le había pedido, incluso no se había separado de ella en toda anoche apagando el celular a petición suya, esa mañana parecía satisfecha.

Megumi había salido de la habitación envuelta en una bata que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros, llevaba el cabello recogido de lado y con paso ligero se movió por la habitación. Su novio tocaba una Polonesa, los dedos de Enishi fluían alegremente sobre las teclas blancas y negras, había un arreglo de rosas blancas en la mesita de la sala, ella se detuvo frente al ventanal y después murmuró.

- Enishi, ¿qué tanto me amas?

- Más que a nada en este mundo – dijo centrando su mirada en las partituras

- ¿pero que tanto?

- Mmmm… _más que al azúcar más dulce_… ¿y tú?

_- Mas que al vestido más hermoso_… - dijo mientras sonreía

_- ¿_seguiremos parafraseando_ el Rey Lear _hasta que me digas que me quieres tanto como la sal?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por mi Enishi?– dijo abriendo un poco la cortina para contemplar el paisaje montañoso

- No sé… ¿qué deseas?, ¿un vestido?, ¿una joya?, ¿una casa?, ¿una isla?… - dijo mirando la fotografía de su hermana

- ¿matarías por mí?

- ¿matar? – dijo dejando de tocar

- Si, matar

- ¿a quién? – dijo observando su silueta de reojo

- Sayo Amakusa

- ¿por qué la mataría?, ¿te hizo algo?

- Si

- Pero eso no es motivo para matar a alguien Meg… a otras formas de resolver esos problemas

- En este caso no los hay

- ¿qué te hizo?

- ayudó a planear mi secuestro y me entregó a Takeda – dijo cerrando bruscamente la cortina y volviéndose a Enishi

- ¿tienes pruebas?

- ¿no confías en mi? – dijo con una expresión de congoja

- ¿por qué lo haría? – dijo dejando de tocar

- Estaba celosa…

- ¿celosa?, ¿ella o tú?

- tiene la absurda idea de que Sanosuke está enamorado de mi y que debe eliminarme

- ¿y no es así?

- ¿y eso importa?

- Le harías mucho daño, jamás te perdonaría

- No me importa

_- Ojo por ojo…_

_- Diente por diente_ – dijo acercándose al pianista y dejando descorrer un poco la bata

- No lo sé… ¿que ganaría yo?

- tan pronto Sayo sea eliminada seré tu esposa, lo abandonaré todo y te seguiré al fin del mundo…si así lo quieres

- ¿todo? – dijo interesado

- todo

Enishi la miró como si sopesara la idea, acarició sus cabellos y los besó

- Necesito pruebas, no puedo matarla por un capricho

- Si que puedes…

- De poder puedo, de deber…sabes bien que no debo

- Tienes contactos en la policía – dijo mientras besaba uno de sus oídos - ellos sabrán a quien hacerle las preguntas del caso

- tus deseos son órdenes – dijo con una voz ronca

Megumi lo besó en la comisura de sus labios.

- Elige el sitio donde quieres que pasemos nuestra luna de miel – dijo Enishi

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos

Si quieren que este fic siga no olviden dejar reviews!!

n_n


	31. I forgot to smile in order to be strong

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a : **_Gabyhyatt _**, **_Kellyndrin_** y **_Misao91_**. Nos leemos en el sig cap XD

* * *

**XXXI**

**_"...I forgot to smile in order to be strong..."_**

* * *

- ¿Makimachi- sama? – dijo tratando de ocultar su ira - ¿qué clase de broma es esta?

- Si… así me llamarás de aquí en adelante, es más ,sewrá magnánima

- Misao, deja de jugar, no sabes en lo que te metes…

- Jiya no hablará contigo

- Lo hará, es ue tu no sabes... - se mordió los labios

- Yo no sé...

- es inútil seguir con esta farsa

- Bien

- ¡bien! Si no hay más de que hablar… entonces yo me retiro – dijo Misao poniéndose de pie

- ¿qué se supone que haces?

- Tengo una cita con mi novio…

- Novio… sí, claro…

- No esperabas que te llorara eternamente, ¿o sí?

- …

- por si no lo sabías te informo: salgo con Shogo de Amakusa

- ¿el hermano de Sayo?

- Mmm ya me sonaba ese apellido, vaya, parece que al final seremos cuñados

- No sabes en lo que te metes

- Apuesto que tu sí

- ¡claro que si!

- Bueno – dijo viendo su reloj –nos quedamos de ver para seleccionar unos libros que necesito y después iremos a ver la última película del Loto Blanco

Aoshi no dijo nada, simplemente la observaba atentamente.

- si solo será un absurdo frío polar, mejor te dejo a que llegues al cero absoluto

- te repito que no sabes lo que haces

- sé lo que hago

- pretendes jugar a las muñecas mientras estamos en medio de una guerra

Misao hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y se levantó.

- Makimachi, no me dejes hablando solo – dijo tomando su muñeca

- Shinomori

- ¿qué?

- ¡Me haces daño! – dijo tratando de que dejara libre su mano

- Debes alejarte cuando antes de Shougo

- No lo haré, ha sido amable conmigo

- Escucha niña tonta, Shougo no apareció en tu vida como si fuera un accidente, no te lo encontraste en una playa accidentalmente como si fuera una escena salida de una novela romántica

- ¿tú cómo sabes todo eso?

- Shougo te está usando para hacerse con el dojo y los Oniwabanshu

- ¡mentira! – dijo liberándose al fin de las mano de Aoshi - ¡lo dices porque estás celoso!

- ¿celos?, por favor…

- ¿acaso me crees tonta?, si fuera así ya me habría dado cuenta

- Sí, claro, como antes…

Misao enrojeció una cachetada resonó por el lugar, varios comensales se volvieron alarmados.

- ¿y ahora me dirás de nuevo que no quieres verme en toda tu vida?

Misao hizo un gesto por irse, pero Aoshi la tomó de nuevo y en menos de lo que esperaba la estaba besando. La chica de ojos aguamarina temblaba, cuando al fin se liberó salió del restaurante a toda prisa. El gerente se acercó a la mesa, su té estaba a medias, el de Misao apenas si lo había tocado.

- ¡Takitani Amano!

- Lo siento mucho, no pretendía hacer semejante escándalo…

- Su amiga es…

- No somos amigos….

- Su…

- Déjelo así

- ¿quiere una bolsa con hielo?

Aoshi sonrió pero negó, sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los depositó en la mesa.

- _Midori _es un poco temperamental….lamento mucho el incidente y si no quiere recibirme de nuevo lo entenderé…

- Cosas así pasan – dijo incómodo el gerente

- De nuevo le ruego que me disculpe, debo alcanzarla

Cuando Aoshi salió del lugar había demasiada gente. Tal vez se había tardado mucho, volteó a todas partes, no era la única de negro, el perfume por lo visto estaba de moda. Seguramente estaría con su novio, caminó un poco más a la librería pero no vio a nadie. Salió del centro comercial donde estaba el café y sacó un cigarro y se sentó a fumar en las jardineras. Sabía que ella lo observaba, podía sentirlo, él la había entrenado.

oooOooo

* * *

_En borradores_

_**Tit de la entrada:**_ el regreso del ente de los hielos

_**Clas:**_ Egoteca

_**Mod:**_ alterada

* * *

Dejé plantado a A.S.

Regresé a casa y hablé largo y tendido con Ok y con Om. Dudamos, nos pusimos a trabajar en la increíble y disparatada idea que escuché en el _Absynth_, el teléfono sonó varias veces, cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de A.S., me disculpé torpemente del plantón inventando una excusa increíble, pero pasable. Pasaron las horas y conforme fue llegando la información, todo parecía cuadrar.

Después fui a tomar una ducha, no era justo, ¡todos lo sabían menos yo y pretendo ocupar su lugar! Debo encontrarlo, creo que ahora entiendo por qué buscaba a Jiya, pero no sé en dónde buscar, está moviendo los contactos que puede, es posible que terminemos contactando a Tk.

Besos con sabor decepción

Midori

* * *

oooOooo

No estoy muy segura de en qué momento del camino decidí que Enishi Yukishiro era el hombre que buscaba, no es que fuera el amor de mi vida, sino simplemente lo que necesitaba. Tal vez fuera en el momento en que nos encontramos en aquel bar, aquel día que me sentía despechada, tal vez fuera una de esas noches que se quedó a mi lado mientras lloraba de rabia a su lado recordando lo que había pasado por culpa de Takeda, tal vez fuera esa noche en el que hicimos ese pacto después de enterarme de la traición de la maldita de Sayo.

Tardé en comprenderlo, no fue sencillo, era algo distinto que lo que había sentido por Sanosuke, era algo más complejo, que era capaz de sumergirse en las regiones más oscuras de mi ser y salir de ellas como si fuera un terreno que conocía perfectamente bien. Era la primera persona que consideraba que no quería ser la eterna princesa a la que rescataran del castillo, sino algo más, apelaba a mi lado oscuro, a la malvada bruja del cuento que siempre latía esperando el momento para su salida triunfal y no le temía.

Yukishiro sabía como yo que de amor se puede morir, de y en amor se vive un tiempo, pero que el amor no es eterno. _Eterno_… _siempre pensé que esa era una frase cliché de novelas rosa y cuentos de hadas para dormir a o con las niñas_, como decíamos en tono burlón en el grupo de Yumi. La verdad es que la mayor parte de las veces es necesario sacrificar el "amor" en aras de un bien mayor, porque a la larga ciertos sacrificios valen la pena.

Enishi yacía a mi lado, era el lunes por la mañana, había faltado por primera vez a una de sus prácticas por que se habían quedado tendidos sus brazos encima de una alfombra blanca. Dormía, besé sus cabellos para que me dejara moverse un poco, él protestó en sueños, moví con cuidado su brazo para poder dejarlo.

Suspiró y se encontró con el espejo de la sala. El cabello estaba deshecho, algunas marcas en su hombro y en su cuello que podía desaparecer con un poco de maquillaje, la hora… quien sabe, pero estaba segura de que era un lunes. Su ropa, por ahí. Se incorporó y buscó su bolsa. Marcó el teléfono de su padre.

- Megumi, que sorpresa…

- Hola papá

- Dime princesa, ¿qué pasa?

- Papa, Enishi quiere invitarte a cenar

- ¿Enishi?

- Si, quiere que conocerte un poco mas

- Qué bien….cariño, puedes traerlo al Aoyia

- No me parece buena idea

- ¿entonces?

- Nos propone cenar en su apartamento

- Vaya, parece importante, ¿quieres que vaya tu madre también?

- No, solo tú…

- Querrá encargarme alguna obra para su colección, he escuchado mucho sobre su colección de la era Meiji

- Es posible, no dijo mucho

- Bien cariño, cuando será eso

- El día que puedas - Enishi estaba a su lado, había llegado lentamente a su lado.

- En unos días te llamo, ¿es algo formal?

- Algo así

- Entonces en unos días me pondré en contacto con Yukishiro

- Perfecto – dije al sentir como su boca besaba mi cuello y ascendía lentamente a mi oído, mientras otra de sus manos recorría lentamente mi vientre

- Nos vemos princesa, tengo cosas que hacer…

- Papá – dije casi gimiendo

- ¿Si Meg?

- Te quiero – dije con la voz un poco ronca , al fondo se escuchaba algo que se rompía

- Yo también cariño, yo también – dijo en tono apresurado – lo siento, debo colgar, ¡ese baka lo hizo de nuevo!

Megumi apagó el teléfono y Enishi la abrazó mientras la besaba una vez más.

- ¿le dijiste de la cena?

- Si…

- ¿Meg?

- Si…

Enishi besó su cuello y deslizó su mano un poco más.

- Como quieres que sea…

- ¿qué?

- Como quieres que muera…

- Que sea lenta y doloroso – dijo Meg

- Lento – susurró - Eso exige algo a cambio

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Hay ciertas cosas que necesito que hagas por mi

- ¿cómo qué?

- Hay un sujeto llamado Usui

- Mjm…

- Quiero que lo distraigas para sacar la información que quieres

- ¿cómo?

- Dicen que tiene debilidad por las jóvenes de largo cabello negro…. Así que esta noche te reunirás con él – Megumi lanzó un gemido - No me enfadaré si utilizas tus encantos…

- Automáticamente la mano de Enishi se detuvo y Megumi se volvió furiosa.

- Vamos querida… es un pequeño sacrificio por algo más grande

- ¿sabes lo que me pides?

- Tu me pides matar a alguien, no es nada a comparación de lo que pido

- ¡Pero soy tu prometida!

- Sabes Meg… es un pequeño sacrificio que debes de hacer antes de que alguien más se adelante a nuestros planes

- ¿quién?

- El jefe de la policía

- Miburo

- ¿lo conoces?

- Es el padre de Aoshi y Sanosuke

- Vaya…. Eso no lo esperaba

- Todos lo saben

- Pero yo no, no llevo mucho en la ciudad así que no lo sabía – dijo Enishi besando su cuello - Entonces no lo harás

- ¿es urgente?

- Bueno… el también anda tras la pista de Sayo… si llega antes que nosotros tú sabrás…

- No tengo como contactarlo

- Déjalo en mis manos, esta noche cenas con él a las 10

- Bien, pero necesito algunas cosas…

- son las 11, no creo que llegues a clases, podrías llevar algo de lo que dejas en esta casa, te adelantarías a Miburo

- Es posible…

- No debe descubrirte – dijo besándola y acariciándola lentamente hasta que supo que estaba lista

oooOooo

Kamatari estaba de mal humor, se agitaba con lazos y sedas de un lado otro, porque no le salían los trazos y no dejaba de renegar de su suerte frente a una mesa. Se suponía que el primer proyecto para demostrar que eran dignos de que lo recibieran en el club era el hacer un vestido, con el corte y telas adecuadas.

- ¡Genial!, justo ahora a esos brutos se les antoja inmovilizar mis dedos…

- No es tan malo Kam… pudo ser peor

- Sabes que eso no me consuela

- Déjame ayudarte con los trazos

- ¡pero no sabes hacerlos!

- Aprendo rápido – dijo Soujiro tomando la regla L , una curva de sastre y greda

- Debes imaginar este patrón en tres dimensiones

- ¿y cómo es eso?

- Es que necesitas las medidas y….

- ¿de dónde sacaste las medidas?

- Es un secreto - dijo rápidamente

- Kam… conmigo no tienes secretos...

- Son las medidas de Misao- dijo repasando las notas en su cuaderno

- ¿y qué diablos haces con sus medidas?

- Se las tomé hace tiempo…han cambiado poco según las últimas fotografías

- ¿qué?

- Tengo un buen ojo – dijo guiñando - Era el modelo para mis diseños… tenia lista una colección para enloquecer a cualquiera… desde un vestido _goth lol_ hasta un traje sastre…

- Antes de pelear supongo

- Si, antes…

- La extrañas

- ¿quién?, ¿yo?, ¡para anda!

- Mientes muy mal

- Tal vez un poco

- ¿entonces?

- Soy leal Sou, no lo olvides

- Lealtad… - curiosa palabra

- Nunca la subestimes Sou-kun, nunca

oooOooo

Usui dormía abrazado de la mujer de cabellos negros con la que había quedado de acuerdo con el servicio que había pedido a un viejo conocido. Ella había dicho que era una simple estudiante de medicina que asistía a esa clase de eventos porque necesitaba desesperadamente dinero para pagar sus estudios, solo recordaba que se apellidaba Takani.

Ella en un principio se había sentido un poco incómoda cuando él se le insinuó a la hora del postre, pero después de pasar por el bar y charlar un poco más no le había costado ningún trabajo llevarla a su habitación. Ella se había metido al baño y él la había acompañado, después le había pedido que se pusiera unos vestidos que siempre llevaba en la maleta. La chica había obedecido dócilmente y momentos después la había transformado en una nebulosa imagen de alguien que conociera años atrás. La esposa de un antiguo colega que siempre lo había rechazado y por la cual había perdido una amistad.

Él la había desvestido lentamente y murmurado su nombre mientras tenían sexo. La chica había parecido extrañada, pero había seguido fielmente sus indicaciones. Al final estaba ahí, siendo una más que representaba por enésima vez el papel del amor de su vida: Tokyo Sagara. Entonces sonó la puerta de su habitación. El no recordaba haber pedido servicio de cuarto y no respondió hasta que le llamaron. Abrió la puerta, entró un hombre de traje formal y lentes.

- ¿el señor Usui?

- Si

- Me dijeron que la señorita _Takani_ estaba en este lugar….

- ¿qué sucede? – dijo Takani levantándose

- el jefe me envió por ella

- si aún no es la hora...

- creo que su hora a llegada –dijo con un tono estudiadamente frío que trataba de ocultar su evidente sorpresa - Sal de aquí T_akani_

Ella tomó parte de su ropa y salió a toda prisa con tal de evitar la penetrante mirada del hombre que habían enviado para llevarla a casa.

- ¿qué clase de servicio es este? –dijo Usui

- Uno especial

- ¿hay algo que deba saber?

- Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa

- tu cara me resulta familiar

- No por mucho tiempo – dijo mientras Takani cerraba la puerta y se alejaba del lugar

oooOooo

Kaoru escuchó algunos ruidos afuera de su habitación. ¡Ladrones! , pensó tomando su boken y esperó que se acercara. Escuchó algunas voces que provenían de la puerta de la cocina. En los últimos días Himura llegaba tarde de su trabajo en el Aoyia, pero estas no eran horas en las que acostumbraba llegar.

- ¿Kaoru – dono?

- ¿Ken – san?

- Necesito ayuda

- ¿qué pasa?

- Sano

- ¿Sano?

El luchador presentaba algunas heridas, tenía el rostro bañado de sangre y se quejaba un poco.

- ¿qué sucedió? – dijo dejando el bôken

- Peleaba…- dijo Sanosuke

- Eso es evidente , cabeza de pollo

- Voy por el botiquín – dijo Kenshin saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

- Todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron cuatro tipos que llegaron, al principio me fue bien, pero al final… ya vez

- ¿cuatro?

- No hablaban bien, decían no sé qué cosas en mandarín

- ¿mandarín? – dijo Kaoru

- Lo único que me dejaron claro es que no volviera a meterme con la mujer de su jefe

- ¡volviste a las andadas! – dijo furiosa Kaoru - ¡ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!, ¡pobre Sayo!

- Todo es culpa de Sayo

- ¿Sayo tiene un novio matón?

- No, no entiendes

- Entiendo , le pusiste los cuernos a Sayo, pobrecita, es tan…

- No la conoces, es una víbora

- Pelearon

- Si

- Y tú te liaste a la primer chica que viste – dijo visiblemente molesta

- No

- ¿no?

- Aoshi nos reunió, no fue algo planeado, simplemente pasó…

- ¿Aoshi?

- Tal vez creyó que hacía algo bien…

- Pero si ya ves que traicionó a los suyos y Misao…

- Es mi hermano

- Pero aún así, la esposa de un mafioso…

- Ni siquiera es su esposa – dijo sentándose en medio de dolores en la silla de la cocina

- ¡bueno su mujer, amante o lo que sea!

- Pero no me arrepiento

- Ya me he dado cuenta

- Si tuviera la misma oportunidad volvería a hacerlo, no me importa que Sayo quiera matarme cuando se entere

- Sano

- ¿si Jo-chan?

- ¿con quién engañaste a Sayo?

- Me matará cuando se entere

- Sanosuke Sagara…

- Con Kitsune

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Que si!

- Megumi no lo haría…además ella no anda con ningún mafioso, además que yo sepa…

- Jo-chan, escucha bien, Kitsune se comprometió con Yukishiro, de alguna forma se enteró lo que pasó y alguien debía pagar…y no creo que fuera ella

- Sanosuke Sagara

- ¿sí?

- ¿quién más lo sabe?

- ¿lo del compromiso?

- No, que te acostaste con Megumi

- Aparte de su novio, tú y Kenshin, nadie más debe saberlo

- ¿por qué?

- Sayo amenazó con matarla en caso de que algún día la engañara

- ¿estamos hablando de la misma Sayo? – dijo Kenshin entrando con el botiquín y muchas vendas

- denme un poco de sake y les contaré la historia completa, en caso de que algo me suceda… sabrán qué hacer

oooOooo

Saito se acercó a la escena del crimen. Parecía que era una broma macabra, había llegado con una orden que le permitiera inspeccionar el sitio donde se hospedaba Usui, lo único que encontró fue el sitio estaba completamente revuelto, Usui había sido asesinado de una forma brutal. Su cuerpo estaba partido en dos, como en vida habían estado sus lealtades. Cho hizo un gesto de asco cuando se acercó buscando a su jefe y descubrió el cadáver del fotógrafo en la bañera.

Esa mañana Okina recibió un envió certificado urgente. El abuelo de Misao firmó y abrió el paquete, era una caja grande llena de pedazos de unicel, buscó y en el fondo de la caja encontró una memoria USB y una nota que decía _Para el Archivo de los Onni, en caso de ser necesario envíese una copia a la policía_. No había firma, ni remitente. Frunció el seño, sabía quién lo había enviado, pero no comprendía por qué.

Seijuro Hiko estaba en su estudio, era la décima vez que repetía la escultura porque su musa no accedía a modelar para él por más que le suplicaba, porque no era lo mismo una fotografía. Okón aún le guardaba rencor y por más que le enviaba flores firmando como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes, ella enviaba todos sus adornos directamente a la basura para gran desconcierto de su familia que no entendían como podía desdeñar a su persistente admirador secreto.

El epqueño Yahiko había decidido entrar a trabajar unas horas al Shirobeko, con tal de pasar más tiempo cerca de su novia y poder ganar algunos yenes para salir con ella. Kaoru había aprobado su decisión, poniéndole como única condición que no descuidara sus estudios ni sus prácticas de kendo.

oooOooo

Cuando Sanosuke fue al cajero automático, descubrió que Kitsune había cumplido su promesa, solo que la cifra en la máquina era superior algo que había gastado esa noche. Salió del lugar y marcó al número de la chica, después de intentarlo tres veces contestó.

- Cabeza de pollo

- Kitsune hay un error en mi cuenta, yo no gasté tanto ese día

- Lo sé

- Pero…

- Digamos que es un pago a tus servicios

- ¿que servicios?

- No quiero estar en deuda con nadie

- Kitsune, estás malentendiendo todo

- No, lo comprendo perfectamente

- No lo hice por… - se detuvo frente auna pared y la golpeó mientras susurraba - Megumi, te amo

Se escuchó un incómodo silencio del otro lado de la línea, después un suspiro.

- Sanosuke Sagara, seamos realistas, hay cosas que jamás podrás darme así reencarnes en mil vidas. Además perteneces en cuerpo y alma a Sayo… y la verdad es que preferiría no tener nada que ver con ella.

Sanosuke guardó silencio.

- me quedaré al lado de Yukishiro, así deba seguirlo hasta los infiernos

- Megumi…

- Olvida, es lo mejor que podemos hacer

- Tenemos que hablar, ¡esto no se puede quedar así!

- Adiós cabeza de pollo, por tu bien no vuelvas a buscarme

El chico castaño se quedó en medio de la calle. Un hombre que pasaba a toda prisa lo empujó, el apenas si acertó a comprender lo que pasaba. Sus pies lo encaminaron al local de Anji, que lo recibió con un tarro de cerveza bien frío.

oooOooo

Mensajes

_**De : 123xoxo**_

_**A:456xoxo**_

Debemos vernos, confirme tu maldita teoría. -_-u

¿Quiénes son tus misteriosos contactos?

_**De: 456xoxo**_

_**A:123xoxo**_

Ocupado, no puedo responder.

_**De : 123xoxo**_

_**A:456xoxo**_

No seas rencoroso cubo de hielo!

Tú querías hablar, sabes que Okina debe saber algo y quien mejor q yo para decirle

n_n

_**De: 456xoxo**_

_**A:123xoxo**_

No soy rencoroso, estoy en clase de Finanzas, el profesor está molesto

_**De : 123xoxo**_

_**A:456xoxo**_

Quedemos en la cafetería donde Sano y Sayo se reúnen,

es territorio neutral

ñ_ñ Si?

_**De: 456xoxo**_

_**A:123xoxo**_

Makimachi:

Deja d nviar mensajes!!!

_**De : 123xoxo**_

_**A:456xoxo**_

Bien, eso quiere decir que nos veremos

Es urgente!!!

No faltes n_n

- Señorita Makimachi

- ¿si señora Eguchi?

- Esta es una biblioteca, no un sitio para enviar y recibir mensajes de su novio, así que si va a estar molestando a los lectores le pediré que abandone el lugar

- Pero señora Eguchi… aún no he terminado de leer la novela que me dejaron en clase – dijo mientras sacaba su cuaderno de notas que se encontraba debajo de un ejemplar de _La prima Bette_

- Un mensaje mas y tendrá que irse

En ese momento el celular timbró.

- ¡Afuera señorita Makimachi!

- ¡pero señora Eguchi!

- ¡Fuera!

Misao no tuvo más remedio que tomar el libro, pasar al mostrador para sacarlo y abandonar la biblioteca. En las escaleras sacó el bicho para ver el mensaje que era el causante de que la seora Eguchi la echara de su apacible lugar.

_**De: 456xoxo**_

_**A:123xoxo**_

Debes de estar contenta

Me sacaron de clase

Te espero

Misao sonrió. Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo cargar con un libro extra y se encaminó tranquilamente al comedor de siempre. Se encontró en el camino con las hermanas Sekihara, saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y siguió caminando hasta que llegó al pequeño comedor. Aoshi esperaba en uno de los sitios más alejados, con un libro y un café. Misao llegó como si nada, dejó sus cosas, Aoshi apenas levantó la mirada.

- Para que sepas a mí también me sacaron de la biblioteca por tus dichosos mensajitos

- Genial, estamos a mano

- ni tanto...

Una mesera se acercó y Misao le pidió un capuchino y un strudel de manzana.

- Bien, Shinomori, vamos a lo que nos interesa

- Se tratan de varias cosas

- Estoy esperando…

- Sayo se muere

- ¿qué?

- No es un secreto, está en las últimas etapas de su enfermedad. Su hermano sabe que los tratamientos son inútiles, el mal se ha extendido en todo su cuerpo, por eso dejó el hospital y solo van cuando se trata de crisis mayores, es cuestión de tiempo

- Pero…Sano….

- Su hermano busca que su hermana sea feliz en los últimos momentos y no dudará en hacer lo que quiera para que sus últimos momentos sean gratos, si o no hubiera permitido que estuvieran juntos

- Es terrible

- Eso no es lo único…ella tiene que ver con un triste asunto familiar, pero este no es el sitio para hablar de eso…

La mesera regresó con el café y el strudel calientito, la chica de los ojos aguamarina sonrió al verlo.

- Dile a Jiya que debe tener cuidado con Megumi

- ¿con Kitsune?

- Está en malas compañías

- ¡por favor!, si , ya dejó a la bruja de la momia

- no lo digo por Yumi

- ¿entonces?

- Mi.... Makimachi, escúchame bien, está poniéndose en una situación delicada, deben detenerla

- Mi padre dijo que iba a comer con su novio el día de hoy, así que no te preocupes, sabe lo que hace

- Es que no es eso…

- ¿de qué se trata entonces?

- Dile que investiguen bien a su novio, que yo no puedo hacerme responsable de sus acciones

- Creo que exageras Shinomori

- Escucha, si pretendes ser la Okashira no estás haciendo las cosas bien

- Es decir, ¿debería de participar en varias misiones y después traicionar a mi gente?

- No, no entiendes nada… no pienses solo en ti, piensa en función del grupo

Misao bebió su capuchino.

- Sí, claro…

- Quizá no sea la persona indicada para hablar…

- ¿qué harías en mi lugar Shinomori?

- ¿me preguntas a mí?

- a menos que creas que la mesera tenga una mejor respuesta

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Aoshi.

- Escucha… tengo clase de humanística…

- Puedes saltarte tranquilamente la clase, hablemos

Aoshi la miró sorprendido.

- Hay cosas que no podemos hablar en público – dijo apurando su café

- Entonces quedemos otro día – dijo Misao – o no dejaré de enviarte emnsajes hasta que te saquen de cada clase que tomes

- No fue gracioso

- Sabes que lo haré

- En el café de siempre, a las 7 de la noche

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo puedes?

Misao sacó su agenda y su lápiz, mientras Aoshi tomaba su mochila.

oooOooo

Era tarde, la cena casi estaba lista, solo faltaban unos minutos para que Seijuro Hijo hiciera su entrada triunfal. Megumi observaba nerviosa el reloj, se había puesto un vestido negro y había arreglado sus cabellos en un moño, su corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre. De pronto Enishi salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón donde ella esperaba nerviosa.

- Megumi

- ¿qué pasa?

- tengo noticias – dijo dándole un sobre

- ¿qué es esto?

- El expediente médico de Sayo

- ¿para qué me lo das?

- está muriendo, irónicamente su muerte es lenta y dolorosa… ¿aún así quieres seguir con esto?

- debe pagar por cada segundo que pasé en manos de Takeda

- Ya veo, entonces falta esperar el momento oportuno

- No debe morir con una sonrisa en los labios

- entiendo

- Espero que sea pronto- dijo muy seria

- Yo también

- Enishi

- ¿sí?

- Por favor…no vuelvo a repetir algo así, ese sujeto era…

- No cariño, no volverás a repetirlo nunca más… es una lección que debías aprender

- ¿Lección?, eso fue cruel, por no decir...

- Pensé que lo habías hecho antes – le susurró al oído

- No, nunca

- ¿entonces como te enteraste de que la joven Amakusa era la responsable de que Takeda prácticamente te hiciera su esclava?

Megumi guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

- Intenta engañarme de nuevo cariño y lo pagarás muy caro. No arriesgaré mi vida y mi libertad por alguien que no lo merezca

El timbre del apartamento sonó. Megumi se levantó a toda prisa a ver si su padre había llegado, Enishi se puso de pie cuando Seijuro Hijo entró en la habitación. Megumi lo fue a recibir con un cariñoso abrazo. El padre de la chica lo observó como lo haría un guerrero experto al medir a su rival antes de una batalla.

- Bienvenido – dijo Enishi con su mejor sonrisa

- Así que tú eres el famoso novio de mi querida hija

- No sabía que era famoso

- Vamos, yo sabía que era un chico guapo su dejaba a su apuesto padre plantado cada noche en el Aoyia

Megumi se sonrojó.

- No era mi intención Hiko- sama

- Vaya, el chico parece listo

- ¿quiere algún aperitivo antes de la cena?

- He traído sake –dijo sacando una botella

- Traeré los vasos –dijo Megumi desapareciendo del lugar

- Vaya que Meg ha cambiado desde que te conoció - dijo admirado Hiko

- ¿Sí?

- Si… mi pequeña Meg está creciendo –dijo orgulloso

- Precisamente de eso queríamos hablarle

- ¿de qué Meg crece? – dijo etañado

Megumi regresó de la cocina.

- Venerable maestro Seijuro Hiko, realmente admiro su obra, pero de todas als obras que ha creado , sin lugar a dudas

El padre de Megumi sonrió, su hija sirvió el sake y se sentó al lado de Enishi, él tomó la mano de su novia y dijo:

- Megumi y yo queremos unir nuestras vidas y queremos que nos de su bendición

- ¿qué? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – debe de ser una broma

- No padre, quiero casarme con Enishi a la brevedad posible

- Pero Megumi….¡tienes una vida por delante!, eres demasiado joven para comprometerte

- Papá

- ¿si cariño? - dijo en un tono francamente hostil

- Lo amo, amo a Enishi Yukishiro

- Pero cariño, se razonable, esto solo es un capricho temporal… di quieren pueden vivir juntos para probarlo, se darán cuenta de que…

- Papá

- Meg, tu siempre has sido una chica lista y razonable, toma tus cosas, ¡nos vamos!

- no

- ¡cómo que no!

- Me niego a llevar una vida como la de mi madre atada por siempre al Aoyia, quiero casarme con Yukishiro y lo haré con o sin tu bendición

oooOooo

Sayo no dejaba de marcarle a Sanosuke. Lo esperó el lunes, pero no llegó a clases, no fue a la cafetería, no durmió en su casa, ni el martes ni el miércoles, el jueves reapareció en la universidad. Tenía algunos golpes visibles en la cara, un par de dedos entablillados y se sentó en los últimos sitios del salón, tratando en vano de no atraer la atención de nadie. A la salida Sayo se precipitó preocupada a su encuentro.

- ¡qué te pasó! …, te estuve llamando y no respondías, por un momento creí que…

- Me robaron el celular

- Pero pudiste…

- Y fui a pelear, porque un amigo necesitaba dinero y pensé que sería fácil…en fin…necesita hacerlo, necesitaba sacar esa ira… todo eso que me molestaba…

- No habrás ido a ver a esa…

- Puedes estar tranquila Sayo

- ¿por qué?

- No habrá más celos, no habrá más tonterías, Usui está muerto

- ¡qué!

- Lo acaban de decir en las noticias, lo hallaron en la habitación de su hotel, dicen que la última vez lo vieron con una mujer de negro, pero no hay mas pistas

Sayo suspiró aliviada

- Una cosa más

- ¿qué?

- Kitsune se comprometió con Yukishiro

- ¡qué!

- No hay motivos para que pienses que está interesada en mi, en unos días anunciarán oficialmente su compromiso

- Eso…no me lo esperaba

- ¿ahora estás feliz?, no hay forma en que estemos juntos de nuevo, al menos no en esta vida

- Me alegra escucharlo

- ¿sí?

- Porque ahora no tengo dudas de que eres todo mío

Sanosuke no le respondió. Tal vez creyera que era todo suyo, tal vez fuera bueno que creyera en ese engaño, pero él siempre sabría que las cosas no eran así, nunca después de esa noche en los brazos de Megumi, aunque a ella le importara un rábano lo que sucediera con él.

En esos momentos la bolsa de valores se desplomaba. Kamatari trataba desesperadamente de dar las lecciones correspondientes de Soujiro sobre el trazo de la prenda que quería. Justo en esos momentos Makoto Shisho se enteraba por su analista que gran parte de las acciones de la compañía familiar habían caído en picada y que las cuentas en los bancos americanos se habían evaporado por culpa de una estafa mundial.

Hajime Saitou analizaba los reportes del forense que daban cuenta de la autopsia a Usui. Había descubierto de una forma bastante desagradable los vínculos de ese despreciable sujeto con el difunto esposo de Tokio, además había recibido noticias de que Sanosuke seguía metido en peleas callejeras se enfrente de sus narices y que Aoshi parecía internarse cada vez más en las sombras de su venganza.

Kaoru tomaba las clases de inglés y se preguntaba si no habría una forma de averiguar si Himura seguía pensando en su ex esposa. Kenshin trabajaba en el Aoyia, encargándose de que los vegetales de menú del día estuvieran perfectamente sazonados; mientras tanto Yahiko se había escapado de las clases con Tsubame para ir a un cine a ver por segunda vez la película del _Loto Blanco II_.

Okon cuidaba a Mizuo, mientras escuchaba como Seijuro Hijko hablaba. La reunión con el ahora prometido de su hija y las palabras que le había dicho le habían llegado a un punto sensible que no podía refutar. Bien hubiera podido llevarse a Megumi a la fuerza del lugar, pero sabía que sería inútil si ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Y Megumi….

Megumi estaba de nuevo en la blanca sala de su prometido. Había ido a clases, había ido una vez más a la clínica del Dr. Genzai, pero esta vez a despedirse, no podía seguir trabajando por él, le dijo que era cosa de su prometido, obviamente no le diría que no quería encontrarse con Sano o Sayo de nuevo.

Tan pronto había podido regresó al apartamento de su novio. No se había llevado más que lo esencial de su casa y lo había dejado en la habitación que ahora compartía con Enishi. El la había recibido con copas de vino tinto, al parecer uno de sus negocios había salido como esperaba y tenían que celebrar. Sentados frente al piano, con la fotografía de su hermana vuelta a la ventana no dejaban de besarse, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse después del último beso.

- Así que te quedas a mi lado a pesar de las amenazas… masoquista

- Así lo quiero

- Y le dijiste a tu padre que me amas… palabras muy fuertes – dijo mientras la besaba – o muy vacías viniendo de alguien de una cepa infiel… no sé si creerte

- Enishi, tendrás que creerme

- ¿por qué lo haría?

- por que es verdad

- ¿si?

- Hagámoslo una vez más… quiero embriagarme con la esencia de tus besos

- No será con la esencia de este vino – dijo escéptico

- Vamos Enishi… - dio mientras besaba con cuidado su cuello

- No será que quieres que mate a Sayo antes que nada…

- ¿así aceleraré él proceso? – dijo sonriendo

- Tal vez

- No pierdo nada con intentarlo

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos XD

**dejen Reviews!! n_n**


	32. Catastrophes

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **_Kellyndrin_**, **_Gabyhyatt_** y **_Misao91_**.

* * *

**XXII**

_C__atastrophes_

_

* * *

_

- Espera

- ¿qué sucede?

- Antes de que nos separemos no olvides llevar esto – dice sacando un estuche negro

- ¿qué es?

- ábrelo

El estuche se abre y aparece un collar de perlas grises,Megumi sonríe mientras Enishi se lo coloca.

- Te ves bellísima

- siempre - dice mientras observa su reflejo en el vidrio

- ¿Estarás bien?

- si

- será mejor que permanezcas con un bajo perfil....

- ¿con semejante collar?

- Meg, digo que no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.... tu familia nos busca , nadie debe de saber nuestro paradero

- tendré cuidado – dijo tratando de sonreír

- tienen responsabilidades conmigo, así que te protegerán porque les conviene que siga con vida

- esperaré entonces

- sé que esto no es suficiente para ti, lo veo …se que ambicionas ser una excelente cirujana

- No era parte de mis planes – admitió acariciando su vientre- pero era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano

- Si, debí suponerlo…

- ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?, todavía podrías…

- Seguiré adelante

- ¿por qué?

- Porque después de tanta porquería es lo más puro que tenemos

- Meg

- Si

- cuídalo

- Estará bien… solo tiene 5 semanas…

- Meg, escucha… - dijo acariciando su rostro - puede que sea nuestro único vínculo que compartamos con lo que se viene

- Lo haré

El coche se detuvo.

- Es tiempo, ya sabes…. En caso de cualquier complicación sabes a donde ir

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – dijo besándolo – te estaré esperando

Ella sale del auto y entra a una tienda exclusiva. Tiene la tarjeta y la lista de cosas que necesita, unas maletas, ropa para el viaje, quizá más adelante pueda comprar algo más, tal vez un nuevo corte de cabello, una guía para las ciudades y un sobre blanco que deposita en el primer buzón que ve después de asegurarse de que el automóvil de Enishi desapareció en el trafico. Es un volado, todo o nada, no hay marcha atrás.

oooOooo

Kaoru escucha el teléfono. Pasa de la media noche, tal vez sea Misao, no piensa en alguien más capaz de llamarles a esas horas. Escucha una voz desconocida al otro lado del teléfono, en medio de disculpas le pregunta si sabe donde puede localizar a Sano, que es urgente. Ella dice que no, pero que hará lo que esté en sus manos. Entre bostezos se dirige a la habitación de Himura.

- Ken – san

- ¿si Kaoru – dono? – dice corriendo la puerta

- ¿sabes si Sanosuke estará en casa?

- ¿por qué?

- Recibí una llamada extraña, de un tipo de apellido Amakusa, dice que Sano hablaba seguido del dojo, que por eso nos llamó

- ¿Shougo Amakusa?

- Si, lo busca con insistencia, dice que su hermana se desvaneció, que la tuvo que llevar al hospital, que le urge localizarlo

- ¿no está en casa?

- Dice que no

- Espere un momento, creo saber dónde encontrarlo – dice vistiéndose a toda prisa

- ¿a dónde?

_- As time goes by_

- ¿cine a estas horas?

- No, en el bar de Anji

- ¿bar de Anji?

- Si, no ha dejado de ir un solo día desde que Megumi desapareció, debo ir por él…

- trae a Sano a casa, ya veremos qué hacer con él, tal vez la ropa de mi padre sirva….la persona que habló dijo que probablemente deba prepararse para lo peor

- entiendo

- Kaoru – dono

- Si Ken - san

- todo estará bien, no se preocupe

oooOooo

* * *

_**Tit de la entrada:**__ Catastrophes_

_**Clas**__**:**__ Egoteca_

_**Mod**__**:**__ shock_

_

* * *

_

Kitsune desapareció y no hemos podido encontrarla.

Después de la agria conversación con mi padre desapareció sin que nadie pudiera rastrearla. Las hermanas S. opinan que es romántico huir con el hombre que amas por que la familia se opone a su unión. Cabeza de pollo ha guardado silencio y no lo he visto en muchos días. Kao expresó su preocupación mientras regañaba a Y-chan por escaparse una vez mas de clases.

Mi madre se puso furiosa cuando mi padre le informó la resolución de su hija. Trató de hablar con ella, consiguió la dirección del apartamento a donde se había mudado, pero cuando llegó le informaron y mostraron que el sitio estaba vacío. No tenemos noticias de ellos por más que buscamos, movimos cielo, tierra y mar parece que los infiernos se los había tragado.

El cubo de hielo dice que él no sabe nada. Admite que tal vez hizo un par de trabajos para él, pero que no tiene una estrecha relación y que las últimas noticias que él tiene de Kitsune no son gratas para la familia. Jiya no le cree, los demás tenemos dudas ¿podemos confiar en él otra vez?, aun así mi padre quiere hablar con él.

T y el lobo vinieron a vernos después de la desaparición de Kitsune. Nos confirmaron la horrible noticia de que la novia de S tuvo que ver con el secuestro de M, T. sostiene la teoría de que mi hermana probablemente desapareció porque no pudo soportar la magnitud de la noticia, y que su único apoyo era su novio, al que la familia no quería, eso o que tal vez optó por el suicidio, lo cual nos ha puesto a todos a buscar en cada hospital y morgue información sobre K.

No sé, yo no estoy tan convencida con la teoría de T. , tal vez hay algo de verdad en todo eso, tal vez hay algo más. No es que lo sepa, simplemente es intuición, no tengo forma de probarlo, no hay forma de localizarla. Abandonó los estudios de medicina que tanto anhelaba, no creo que sacrificara sus sueños por un simple capricho, me temo que hay algo más.

El abuelo y mis padres me obligaron a terminar inmediatamente con A.S. El quiso saber si el motivo de la ruptura tenía que ver con el cubo de hielo. Lo negué, le dije que era algo más complicado, que tenía que ver con su hermana. Lo malinterpretó todo, pensó que era una prejuiciosa, mi irritó y finalmente le grité que ella era responsable de la desaparición de Kitsune, que le preguntara, que ella era la culpable.

Eso no es lo peor.

Hace un rato acabo de enviar flores al hospital. Kamatari trató de suicidarse al enterarse de la muerte de su amado M. S. los negocios de la momia se evaporaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se suicidó cortándole la garganta a su prometida, después prendió fuego al lugar donde descansaban y esperó a que las llamas los consumieran. Su hombre de confianza fue apresado cuando se comprobó que era responsable del desastre financiero. Pero la policía no sacará nada claro, aquel hombre se unió a su jefe en la celda donde lo encerraron. Es horrible, pero ha sido la noticia en todos los diarios.

Hasta donde sé Sou trató de evitar que Kam supiera la noticia, la llevó lejos a la playa, con la excusa de que tenía una misión en aquel sitio. Fue inútil, una de las amigas de Yumi la localizó y le preguntó si asistiría a los servicios fúnebres y así se enteró de todo. en las noticias sacaron la escandalosa nota de una chica que trató de quitarse la vida en las playas de la ciudad de I., si no hubiera sido porque Sou se dio cuenta no estaría con vida, después de eso se tuvo que hacer cargo de los funerales de su hermana y su cuñado. El futuro pinta negro para ellos. Trataré de visitar a Kam sé que esto es demasiado para ella y no puedo ni debo dejarla sola a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho.

Así están las cosas por aquí

Besos preocupados

Midori

* * *

6 de la tarde, _Green Fairy_.

- Así que aquí estas

Aoshi sigue bebiendo una taza de café mientras lee un ejemplar _de Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol._

- Me dicen que renunciaste a tu trabajo

- Me cansé de atender mesas

- Y tu venganza terminó

- ¿Cuál venganza?

- Sé que estás involucrado en todo lo que pasó M. S

- ¿en serio?

- Los Makoto y los Seta eran los responsables de la muerte de tu madre

- No hay pruebas

- Pero tú las conseguiste

Los ojos de Aoshi siguen recorriendo las páginas de la novela hasta que Miburo saca una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofrece uno. Mientras lo toma Aoshi dice en voz baja.

- ¿si lo sabías por qué no hiciste nada?

- Era cosa de tu madre, no mía

- Debía vengarla a ella y al abuelo

- tu abuelo era un criminal, dirigía a los yakuza de….

- No me importa – dice regresando a la novela

- Tu abuela lo sabía, por eso dejó a tu madre bajo la protección de los Onni

- No hay forma de relacionarme con ese caso

- Lo sé

- ¿entonces qué haces aquí? – dice volviendo al libro

- Vengo a ofrecerte una oferta que no podrás desdeñar

- escucho

- con todo lo que ha pasado fue una victoria pírrica, venciste , pero perdiste todo

- ¿sí? – dice en un tono indiferente

- Recuperaste tu honor a costa de tus hombres, familia, amigos e incluso de la comadreja

- Misao

- ¿qué?

- Su nombre es Misao, no es una comadreja

- Ya veo… bien, lo que vengo a decirte es que tal vez un viejo lobo necesita de tus servicios, necesitamos atar unos cabos del caso de Megumi Makimachi…

- No me interesa trabajar para la policía

- Debería

- ¿por qué?

- Porque solo así podrás recuperar a la comadreja

- ¿quién dijo que quiero recuperarla?

- ¿por qué te reuniste hace unos días con ella?

- Yo no la buscaba a ella, sino a Okina

- Ya veo….

- Ella es la nueva Okashira, yo solo soy uno más de sus contactos, además al que por cierto su abuelo quiere ver muerto

- Si yo fuera su padre te habría matado hace tiempo

- ¿por qué no has acabado conmigo?

- Por el simple hecho de que eres mi hijo

- Más bien soy tu peón

- Técnicamente caballito de batalla - dijo con una sonrisa lobuna

- ¿por qué Seijuro Hiko no me ha matado?

- Misao le suplicó a su abuelo y a su padre que no te mataran

- ¿por qué?

- ¡Yo que voy a saber!… tal vez la comadreja tenga otros planes que desconocemos, tal vez aún te ama

- Ella no me ama, nadie ama a un hombre sin honor

- ¿y quién dijo eso?

- Siempre es así

- Exageras, en vez de estudiar Administración debiste estudiar drama… habrías encarnado fácilmente a cualquier trágico héroe del teatro Noh

Aoshi desvía una vez la mirada de la novela.

- Por cierto, Kitsune desapareció, dicen que escapó con su novio después de enterarse de lo de la chica Amakusa, su familia la busca

- No tengo nada que ellos quieran

- Mientes

- Tal vez sepa algo

- Pero…

- No les gustará escucharlo y no me creerán

- ¿qué viste?

- Ella estuvo en la habitación de Usui el día de su asesinato

- ¿qué hacía la mayor de las Makimachi en ese lugar?

- "Servicio al cuarto"

- No lo creo…

- Te dije que no me creerías y su familia menos, la tienen en un pedestal, decirles algo así sin pruebas firmes es una locura, pensarán que solo busco perjudicarlos, que….

- Así que la maravillita de los Makimachi tiene un oscuro pasado, eo podría cambiar el curso de la investigación...

- Es posible

- ¿desde cuándo?

- No lo sé… tal vez sea a raíz de su secuestro… tal vez antes, eso deben de investigarlo

- fuiste su novio

- si quieres saber si acosté con ella, no, no lo hice

- y por eso fuiste por la tierna caperucita

-....

- ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?

- Un contacto me lo dijo que la vio salir por una de las puertas de emergencia

- Las cámaras de seguridad del hotel no vieron nada extraño

- Posiblemente alguien los engañó

- Es posible…pediré las cámaras de lugares cercanos - dijo mientras bebía una taza de café expresso - no por nada eres el hijo del lobo – dijo mientras apagaba la colilla de su cigarro – y tarde o temprano los Onni te querrán a su lado

- después de todo lo que hice no soy digno de ser uno de ellos

- Aoshi, haznos un favor y déjate de auto compadecerte, eso no te lleva a ningún lado

- ¿Solo viniste a burlarte de mí?

- De hecho venía a ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo

- ¿con la policía?

- Si….serías muy útil por tu entrenamiento y habilidades a pesar de tus antecedentes

_- Ten a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más_

- Algo así….no pierdes nada, piénsalo y avísame en la semana…

- lo pensaré – dijo mientras seguía concentrado en su novela y Miburo encendía otro cigarro.

oooOooo

- ¿cómo está ella? –dijo Sanosuke cuando llegó al hospital

- La enfermera que lo había visto en otras ocasiones llegar con Sayo lo detuvo.

- Ahora no, está con su hermano

- Bien… entonces esperaré – dijo caminando a la sala de espera

- Joven Sagara

- ¿sí?

- Es posible que la señorita Sayo no supere esta crisis

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Sayo se muere – dijo Shougo entrando a la sala de espera

Sanosuke guardó silencio. La culpa, el rencor parecieron ceder por unos momentos, Sayo se moría y entonces el podría quedar libre y tal vez podría unirse a la búsqueda del paradero de Megumi…aunque no fuera tan buena idea. No estaría bien visto que después de la muerte de su novia de pronto se lanzara a la búsqueda del amor de su vida.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – dijo finalmente el peleador – ella se veía bien, no había tenido síntomas…podía comer todo…

- Sagara, no nos hagamos tontos, mi hermana está en la fase final, no quería pasar sus últimos días encerrada en un hospital

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero llevarla a casa – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – pero los médicos, quieren que se quede, temen que las infecciones agraven su condición, han sugerido administrarle dosis más alta para que no sienta dolore

- Es…terrible

- Sagara

- Si

- Dime la verdad

- ¿la verdad?

- Mi hermana te ama con locura, quiere que pasen los últimos días juntos, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

- Creo

- Nada de creo, ¿entiendes o no?

- Si

- Mi hermana quiere que se casen antes de que pierda la conciencia

- ¡casarnos! – dijo palideciendo

- Sí, pero hay algo más

- ¿algo más?

- Antes de venir al hospital tu padre fue a mi casa

- mi padre lleva muerto hace años

- creí que Miburo…

- Ah… es el esposo de mi madre, ¿qué quería?

- Vino a decirme que el nombre de Sayo aparecía una y otra vez en las investigaciones del secuestro de Megumi Makimachi, y no se conformó con hablar, llevaba pruebas, grabaciones, correos, la voz de Sayo es inconfundible….y lo peor es que explica el destino de cifras que faltaban en sus cuentas y la muerte de nuestro contador…

Sanosuke guardó silencio.

- Misao y yo terminamos por que llegó a la misma conclusión – dijo mirándolo fijamente – Y no sabes cómo quiero a Misao…

El chico lo miró apenado, tenía una idea de cómo se podía sentir.

- ¿Qué sabes de esto?, ¿mi hermana habría sido capaz de…?

El castaño observó a un desesperado Shougo pidiendo noticias sobre su hermana. Obviamente podría decirle la verdad, porque el hombre estaba destrozado. Alguien había llegado con noticias de que su hermana no era tan linda y adorable como lo había pensado justo en el momento en que su vida se acababa.

- No lo creo

Shougo lo miro desconcertado.

- Se sincero….los dos sabemos que amas a Megumi, sin embargo no sé porque sigues con mi hermana

- Porque es lo correcto

- ¿eres idiota?, si mi hermana hizo que la mujer que amabas fuera vejada de esa forma… ¿Por qué sigues con ella?

- ¡No entiendes!

- ¡si yo fuera tú la abandonaría!, ¡ha deshonrado el buen nombre de la familia!, ¡nos ha condenado ante la sociedad!

- Shougo

- ¡qué!

- ¿serías capaz de dejarla sola en estos momentos?, ¿serías capaz de hacer que sus últimos momentos fueran un infierno?, si soy el único capaz de hacerla feliz hasta el final lo haré, porque para mí es lo correcto.

- Pero Megumi…

- Megumi puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, en cambio la vida de tu hermana se acaba, la enfermera dijo que la crisis será peor que las anteriores, no la dejaré

- ¿por qué haces todo esto Sagara?

- Porque la amo

oooOooo

Recuerdo que fue deprimente. Yo no soportaba verla así, demacrada, lejana a todo el glamour que la caracterizaba, en una pequeña habitación del hospital. Afuera las enfermeras iban y venían, en el pasillo me había cruzado con Sagara, pero no me había reconocido, parecía en otro mundo, después una de las enfermeras comentó que su novia agonizaba. En un principio pensé en Kitsune, después me entré que se trataba de otra chica.

Vino a ver a Kam, pero ella dormía, no dijo nada, solo la observó dormir y dejó un arreglo de iris al que ella no le prestó atención. Kam no ha querido hablar ni con sus familiares, menos con los médicos ni con la psicóloga, pero todos sabemos cuánto amaba a Makoto Shishio y difícilmente creo que su pena tenga un fin. Temo por ella. Su familia dice que se la quien llevar al extranjero para que empiece otra vida, no creo que sea lo correcto.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, Cho vino a verle, aparentemente Saitou lo había envió para tomar su declaración. Los médicos han recomendado que vea a un grupo de especialistas. No asistió a las ceremonias fúnebres, no debe saber cómo están las cosas. Si no fuera por el dinero que tenemos de las misiones y los abogados de su familia ni siquiera podríamos hacer frente a lo que se aproxima.

- ¡tú no entiendes como me siento! – escuché una vez más al otro lado de la puerta y me levanté, no debía alterarla, los médicos habían dicho - ¡nadie lo sabe!

- ¡no seas estúpida Kamatari! – escuché de pronto –a Makoto no le hubiera gustado verte así

Escuché sollozos.

- Todos piensan que fue un villano, pero tú y yo sabemos que no fue así, que hizo cosas buenas –dijo el cabeza de escoba, puede que en una balanza parezcan más malas que buenas, pero al fin buenas…

- Me quedé del otro lado de la puerta escuchando.

- Sabes que si no fuera por él estaríamos perdidos, yo seguiría peleando en las calles, tú tendrías problemas, Sou…. Kam, escucha, hay gente que te necesita, no puedes morir

- si Makoto Shisho no está en este mundo no vale la pena vivirlo

- Entonces vive por él Kam…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Pase

Misao Makimachi entró en la habitación, porta un minivestido negro, lleva su cabello acomodado en una trenza, un collar de perlas de río adorna su garganta. La última persona que hubiéramos esperado que viniera después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- quisiera ver a Kamatari – dijo con voz clara y irme

- ¿quién te dijo…?

- Su caso salió en las noticias, Sano me dijo dónde encontrarlos

- Makimachi….no creo que sea buena idea

- Lo hago en nombre de nuestra vieja amistad

- De pronto la puerta se abre, cabeza de escoba sale.

- Veo que finalmente apareció la comadreja

- Cabeza de escoba…vine a ver a Kam….

- Ya veo – dice mirándola con atención

Misao aprieta la bolsa de papel que trae y avanza, cierra la puerta, Cho revisa sus notas y dice que quiere que vaya a tomar un café con él. Supongo que quiere saber qué será de mí después de esto. Solo alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos de la otra conversación al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Misao?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte

- ¿después de todo lo que te hice?

- Si

- ¿por qué? – dice mientras observa cómo se acerca- después de la pelea, as fotografías….

- Porque a pesar de todo te aprecio – dijo mientras Kamatari lloraba aún más – porque me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, porque me ayudaste a ver la otra cara de Aoshi… porque…

- Lo siento mucho Kam

- Yo también lo siento mucho Missy…

- Kam

- Missy, eres masoquista – murmuró entre sollozos

Cierro la puerta. La cara de Cho me dice que tengo problemas y que esta vez no hay nadie que vaya a dar la cara por mí. Apuesto a que alguien descubrió lo algo más del caso de Kitsune, eso quiere decir que si lo sigo Kam se quedará sola... no, no estará sola, habrá gente como Misao a su lado. Sé lo que debo de hacer, siempre lo supe desde que tomé conciencia que trabajaba para Makoto Shishio, espero que Cho y Kam me perdonen algún día.

oooOooo

Es de noche. En el hospital las enfermeras hacen su ronda, algunas comentan lo que ha sucedido hoy. Se ha filtrado la noticia de que la señorita Amakusa será custodiada por la policía las 24 horas, y que se casará con su novio a la mañana siguiente. Algunas opinan que es egoísta por parte de la mujer, otras opinan que el chico lo hace por interés, alguna otra opina que si estuviera en el lugar de Sayo haría lo mismo porque el joven Sagara es muy apuesto.

Mientras tanto…en la habitación un hombre se acerca a la enferma, con cuidado manipula las máquinas. Nadie debe verlo, nadie debe escuchar. Sayo despierta, quiere gritar, pero la voz no le sale, las máquinas están apagadas.

- ¿sabes quién soy?

Ella niega desesperada

- Soy el que viene a ajustar cuentas contigo querida, tu no me conoces, pero yo sí, soy tu ángel de la muerte

El hombre lleva guantes y ella siente como esas manos sin marcas se mueven hábilmente

- he venido a ajustar cuentas para que vayas en paz a la otra vida

Sayo trata de llamar a las enfermeras, pero no sucede nada por más que aprieta el timbre

- Es inútil, no vendrán…

Sayo trata de hacer algo mas, trata de defenderse, pero Enishi ya está a su lado.

- De por si tu muerte es horrorosa, solo vine a cumplir mi promesa – dice sacándola de la cama y poniendo el lazo de una almohada sobre su cara – hay cosas que no debiste hacer en esta vida querida…

Sayo trata de defenderse, no puede.

- Por cierto… mi novia se acostó con tu prometido, pero no te preocupes, ella no volverá a cometer semejante equivocación…

Sayo se revuelve, el hombre la asfixia poco a poco, ella grita algo que sonaría como _lo mataré…, _pero la voz va quedando atrapada hasta que no sale más_._ Cuando deja de moverse comprueba que efectivamente está muerta, saca su celular y toma una fotografía para tener la prueba de que está muerta. El tiempo se agota, le quita el cinturón a la bata del baño, la pasa por el cuello y la deja colgando en el baño de la habitación.

Después sale del lugar como uno más del personal de limpieza. Minutos más tarde una de las enfermeras se acerca a la habitación, sabe que es tiempo de la siguiente dosis, se desconcierta al no ver a la señorita Amakusa en la cama, pensaba que estaba muy débil, la luz del baño está prendida, corre la puerta y sale gritando del lugar. Pronto llega personal para ayudarla, Shougo y Sagara solo llegan para observar como la descuelgan.

No hay nada que hacer.

Todo ha terminado.

oooOooo

- Ken – san – dice Kaoru desde la puerta

- ¿si Kaoru – dono?

- Iré a comprar a la tienda, ¿necesitas algo?

- no son horas de salir Kaoru – dono

- mañana después de la segunda clase iré a ver a Kam, el hospital está a unos minutos... además Sano estará por ahí..

- Pero yo puedo preprara algo

- garcias Ken -san, pero por hoy has hecho mucho

- puede ir mañana

- solo iré a la pastelería que está cerca, no tardaré nada

- Espere unos momentos y la acompaño

- acabas de regresar del trabajo y ya estás con la cena, no te preocupes...

- Pero Kaoru- dono…

- No es necesario Ken

- ¿Yahiko- chan no ha regresado?, podría acompañarla

- No, aún no, pero no tarda…., no te preocupes Ken, ¿qué me podría pasar?

Himura no contesta y observa como Kaoru sale de dojo.

Pero pasan los minutos, regresa Yahiko y va a tomar una ducha, pero su hermana no aparece. Así dan las 8:20, 8:30, 8:45, las 9… entonces sale del dojo. Va a la pastelería, pero hace rato está cerrada. Golpea con insistencia hasta que alguien sale, dice que ya cerraron, pregunta por Kaoru, dicen que salió a las 8 del lugar, que fue su último cliente, que se levó un pastel de moka.

Himura telefonea a Misao, tal vez está con ella, pero le dice que no, que ella está en una cafetería con un conocido, que no, que no ha sabido nada, pero que tratará de comunicarse con ella, que no desespere. Marca al dojo, Yahiko el confirma que no ha regresado. A las 9:23 minutos llega a la puerta del dojo y encuentra una nota en la puerta.

_Ella está en la morgue_

Arranca la nota y se pregunta de dónde o quién hizo esa broma de mal gusto. Esa noche ninguno duerme, llaman a Okina y a los Onni, no hay noticias de Sano, solo sabe que está en el hospital, decidió quedarse al lado de Sayo hasta que todo termine, trae el celular apagado. A las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente el teléfono suena, Yahiko contesta.

- ¿Hablo al dojo Kamiya?

- Miburo

- Enano, quiero hablar con un adulto

- ¡casi soy un adulto!

- Déjate de tonterías, quiero hablar con Himura

- ¿qué sucede?

- Es un asunto entre nosotros dos

Kenshin dormita en la cocina. La cena que reparaba se quedó a medias en la estufa.

- Kenshin….Kenshin. es Miburo…

- ¿Miburo? – dice despertando

- Dice que quiere hablar contigo

- ¿conmigo?

- Si, no ha querido decirme nada.

Kenshin toma el auricular.

- No hables, encontré a la chica Kamiya

- Voy para….

- Antes de venir debes dejar a su hermano con los Makimacho o las Sekihara

- ¿por qué?

- Debes venir a identificar su cuerpo

- ¿qué? – dijo sintiendo un frío espantoso

- El cuerpo de la chica Kamiya está en la Morgue

oooOooo

Una pareja se acerca al mostrador del aeropuerto. El es un hombre alto con lentecitos a la John Lennon. Ella es una chica de gafas, viste un traje sastre de color gris y luce sonriente dos anillos en su mano. La señorita del mostrador piensa que es una más de esa parejas de recién casados.

El pasaporte de él habla de él es extranjero, probablemente chino por el acento, ella evidentemente japonesa, no dejan de besarse como si fueran dos chiquillos, ríen, cuchichean. Sus papeles están en regla, le indica a que salan deben ir, dentro de media hora sale su vuelo con destino a Shangai, ella bromea con ellos, por lo poco que se dicen medio en chino, medio en japonés comprende que parten de luna de miel.

Los ve alejarse después de registrar su equipaje, parecen la encarnación de la dicha en la tierra. Momentos después olvida esa bonita imagen, hay una larga fila de pasajeros esperando a que revisen sus papeles y facturen su equipaje.

oooOooo

Aoshi termina de preparar su café, se perdería las clases de la mañana, porque le había prometido a Sano que lo acompañaría al sitio donde incinerarán el cadáver de su prometida. Por la madrugada Sano le había llamado para decirle que su novia se había ahorcado en el hospital. Afortunadamente Tokio estaba por ahí y no permitió que Sano regresara a emborracharse en _As Tme goes by_.

Cuando escucha el timbre de su apartamento, piensa que posiblemente se trate de algo de la luz, el teléfono, tal vez una junta vecinal. No. Al momento que llega a la puerta sabe que no es así. Ese perfume, abre la puerta y se encuentra con una llorosa Misao vestida de negro, con sus largos cabellos sueltos y los ojos hinchados.

- ¡¡¡Aoshi!!! – dice abrazándolo

- ¿Misao? – dice desconcertado -¿cómo me encontraste?

- Es Kaoru…

- ¿qué pasa con ella?

- Alguien asesinó a Kaoru

- ¿qué?

- No sabía a quién acudir….dime que no es cierto….Kaoru no puede estar muerta…

Aoshi cierra la puerta, la abraza, murmura algo tratando de calmarla, pero el llanto no cesa, la lleva con cuidado al sillón y le da una caja de pañuelos y un café.

- Misao….tranquilízate….deja de llorar…dime exactamente que pasó

- Shiro la encontró

- ¿Shiro?

- Fue por la madrugada…él y Kuro iban a salir a comprar el encargo de Himura cuando vieron algo sospechoso en la basura…

- Que mas…

- Descubrieron que alguien había arrojado un cuerpo, la reconocieron de inmediato, llamaron a Okina y el llamó a Miburo…. Se llevaron a la morgue

- ¿estás segura que se trataba de ella?

- ¡sí!

- ¿la viste?

- Vi su cuerpo en la plancha… sus cabellos negros, las marcas en su cuello… Himura se puso como loco cuando la vio, Yahiko no sabe nada, entonces llegó Miburo, Jiya no quería, dice que no es mi asunto, pero yo le insistí y me dio tu dirección… nadie más quiere ayudarme…

- Ya veo…

- Soy la Okashira, pero eso… ¡eso no tiene nombre!, tienes que ayudarme a descubrir quien lo hizo, ¡quiero venganza!….¡esto no se quedará así!

- Misao…. La venganza no la traerá de vuelta, puedo decirte por experiencia que la venganza….

- ¡me ayudarás o no!

- Espera ahí…

Aoshi dejó a Misao y tomó el teléfono, marcó rápidamente esperó dos tonos y escuchó

- esperaba que llamaras tan pronto ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste?

- Tal vez

- Eso es un si o un no

- Escucha…

- Si quieres saber del caso Kamiya , lo harás bajo mis reglas…

- Está bien….

- Entonces tienes que venir inmediatamente

- Supongo que a estas horas la comadreja está en tu casa

- Si

- Sabía que algún día serviría d algo la chica comadreja

- …

- Bien, tienes que venir cuanto antes aquí, debo informarte de las reglas de este juego… y debes estar aquí antes de que se lleven el cuerpo de Sayo de la morgue o que la familia Kamiya quiera reclamar el cuerpo que tenemos

- ¿por qué?

- Creo que hallarás muy interesantes las autopsias de ambos cuerpos

- ¿por qué?

- Tienes más sangre fría que Himura , Sougo, el cabeza de pollo y la comadreja, debo estar completamente seguro de lo que veo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tal vez el modus operandi te parezca familiar, es posible que el asesino de tu madre siga suelto por las calles

- voy para allá

Aoshi colgó el teléfono. Misao lo observó, parecía más pálido que lo habitual.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Iremos a la morgue…en el camino me contarás todo lo que sabes

- ¿por qué ese cambio?

- Te lo explicaré luego

* * *

Ñum… esto tiene tintes de cuento de hadas que se convirtió en cuento de horror, prometo regresarle a _Puro Hueso_ su hoz, lo antes posible.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos n_n u

dejen Reviews!! n_n


	33. En blanco

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden.

Disculpen si tardé en actualizarlo. Agradezco sus comentarios a **Gabyhyatt** y a _**Kellyndrin**_.

* * *

**XXXIII**

_En blanco_

* * *

De nuevo blanco.

Todo era blanco cuando desperté, no era ese tono marfil que le gustaba a mi madre, no eran esos tonos blancos de la nieve en invierno, era algo distinto, demasiado resplandeciente. Era tan irreal, tan…tan perfecto que temí estar muerta ante tanta blancura.

A lo lejos escuchaba el rumor del mar que me adormecía. Entonces recordé de golpe que yo no vivía cerca del mar y que no tenía la más remota idea de que rayos había pasado. Recuerdo que era de noche, que iba a comprar algo en la pastelería para Kam y después…después todo se nublaba y ahora despertaba en un lugar del color más blanco que en mi vida pudiera recordar.

Me incorporé. Estaba en un lecho blanco con dosel y mosquitero como en una de esas láminas de cuentos occidentales, la verdad es que pensé que esa cama quedaría perfecta, pero en los sueños más bizarros de Kam cuando anda en su fase de complejo de princesa. Me levanté y hallé unas pantuflas blancas sobre un mullido tapete blanco. El piso era de mármol, el espejo estaba velado por un velo de color blanco. Tanta blancura enfermaba.

Descorrí de un movimiento el espejo de marco en tono idéntico a todo lo que estaba en ese lugar. El reflejo me envolvió la imagen de una mujer pálida, de largos cabellos que le caían más debajo de la cintura y ojos azules. Ahora que lo pienso mi cabello se ve más largo que como recordaba, mi piel más pálida y mi cuerpo se sienten débil. La mujer del espejo viste un camisón blanco con una bata de satín anudada con listones. Sí, eso de complejo de princesa iba de mal en peor.

El único toque de color que me hacía pensar que esto no era un sueño vuelto pesadilla eran las hojas blancas de unas hortensias con pétalos blancos y ligeramente azules en el borde. Me pregunté cómo había llegado ahí pero mi cabeza no reaccionaba como quisiera.

La primera idea es que estaba muerta, me pellizqué y sentí mis dedos, no , los muertos no sienten , ¿o sí?. Lo segundo que pensé fue que me había ganado la lotería y que había gastado todo el dinero en ese sitio…. no, yo no compraría algo así, la tercera idea era que me habían raptado unos extraterrestres y me habían dejado en una especie de reserva natural para humanos. No, parecía un rollo de ciencia ficción que iba más con Kenshin…, ¡Kenshin!, ¡dónde está mi pelirrojo!

Corrí a la puerta de la habitación que se abrió y me dio paso a un sitio desconocido que no me sonaba ni en mis sueños más extraños, había numerosas habitaciones y escaleras que no sabía a dónde me llevaban, era una casona antigua, quizá de estilo inglés por los decorados y las fotografías, pero todo era de un blanco que enloquecía.

Cuando finalmente salí pude ver un cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes, un inmenso jardín, se escuchaba al fondo el sonido del mar, siguió el sendero de piedras, llegó hasta donde había una reja blanca y a lo lejos pudo ver como las aguas iban y venían mientras las aguas del mar resplandecían en el horizonte.

- ¡señorita señorita!, ¡dónde se ha metido!

Kaoru se aferró a las rejas blancas hasta que sus manos le dolieron, entonces escuchó una voz que la llamaba, cuando volteó no reconoció a la mujer, vestía de blanco y tenía una toquilla en la cabeza.

- Casi es hora de sus medicinas, los doctores le dijeron que no podía ir muy lejos

- ¿quién es usted?

- ¡vamos pequeña señorita!, su hermano se preocupara cuando llame

- ¿Yahiko?, ¿dónde está Yahiko chan?, llévame con él

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¡llévame con Yahiko – chan! - chilló

- No puedo señorita

- ¿por qué?

- Porque su mascota murió hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué ya no lo recuerda?, lo enterramos debajo de los narcisos hace mas de 5 inviernos…

- ¿mascota?...¡cuál mascota!, Yahiko es mi hermano

- De nuevo imaginando…. Es una pena, su hermano que esperaba que este tratamiento si funcionara

- ¡de qué habla!

- Vamos señorita Yukishiro, debe regresar a casa a tomar sus medicinas

- ¡yo no soy Yukishiro!, ¡Soy Kaoru Kamiya!

- Yo se lo dije a su hermano…

- ¿entonces me cree?

- ¡claro que no!, le dije a su hermano que no debía dejarle esas novelas, ¡es tan impresionable señorita Tomoe!

- ¡yo no soy Tomoe!

- Vamos señorita…. La llevaré a su habitación y le daré sus medicinas….yo les dije que no le dieran esa novela, que tendría recaídas si leía algo así

- De que está hablando – dijo visiblemente alterada

- Estuvo leyendo unas novelas de Honjo Kamatari, la famosa novelista que escribe sobre una famosa heroína llamada Kaoru Kamiya y usted se identificó plenamente con ella

- ¿qué?

- ¿qué no lo ha visto? – dijo mostrándole la portada de una de las novelas que llevaba en el bolsillo, sí, claro, ella no las leía, _se notaba_, le arrebaté un libro de portada blanca que mostraba a una mujer de espaldas que supuestamente apuntaba con un arma.

* * *

**La muerte pasea en el río**

Por Kamatari Honjo

_En esta entrega, nuestra heroína Kaoru Kamiya, acompañada de su fiel equipo: Hiko Kentaro, el descendiente de samurais, el rufián Zanza Zambatou , la entusiasta Midori Miura y el gélido Amano Takitani emprenden una nueva aventura tratando de descubrir quien se esconde tras el misterioso pseudónimo de la Momia , lidiar con la supuesta la traición de Dark Fox y detener al misterioso Anji antes de que…_

* * *

No podía ser verdad, esto era demasiado….no podía ser verdad

Y de nuevo todo volvió al blanco

oooOooo

* * *

_**Tit de la entrada:**__ Un año más – entrada oculta-_

_**Clas**__**:**__ Egoteca_

_**Mod**__**:**__ luto_

* * *

Hola a todos… hoy conmemoramos un año más de la desaparición de Kaoru. Hace 5 años que ella no está con nosotros.

Casi puedo recordar sus funerales como si hubieran sido ayer, el cuerpo de Kaoru en la morgue, después trasladado al incinerador, después los monjes dirigiendo la ceremonia ,a un Yahiko pálido y a Himura descompuesto llevando los huesos , uno a uno a la urna de cerámica donde reposan. Un día precioso, todos de negro, coronas de los amigos de su padre, coronas de la escuela, del Aoyia, del Akabeko, filas de gente que la conocieron a ella, las palabras temblorosas de Yahiko.

Si ella estuviera viva seguramente estaría encantada de leer las novelas de Kam .a quien engaño, odio esta fecha, hace casi 5 años apareció frente al Aoyia el cadáver de una mujer cuya descripción concordaba con ella, Shinomori cree que no se trata de ella, tiene una teoría bizarra, pero no puede probarla, es el único que cree que sigue con vida, hasta Miburo da por hecho que el cadáver encontrado es de ella…

Si, lo admito, yo fui a buscarlo cuando supe de la muerte de Kaoru, pero después de eso las cosas no se arreglaron, el cubo dejó la universidad y se metió de lleno en la academia de policía, ahora trabaja para Miburo, dicen que es uno de sus mejores investigadores. El cubo ha tratado que Yahiko coopere dándole una prueba de ADN, pero Yahiko – chan no ha querido, no quiere sufrir más, la muerte de su hermana fue algo horrible, primero su padre, después ella.

Yo quisiera creerle a Shinomori, pero a pesar de que han pasado tantos años aún me cuesta trabajo … la confianza es algo frágil y quebradizo, recuperarla le dará un tiempo. Sí, me sigue gustando y me siento como una tonta cuando lo veo, con esos ojazos azules, pero los dos nos mantenemos aparte, hay una barrera que no sabemos cruzar. El se dedica a resolver crímenes y cuando no lo hace pasa horas meditando en el templo. De vez en cuando nos vemos, pero insisto, está esa barrera que no sabemos cómo bordear, seguimos teniendo contacto, tal vez porque ahora si soy reconocida como la Okashira de los Oniwabanshu y por qué Jiya aun no le perdona lo que hizo en aras de una absurda venganza que nos hizo infelices a todos.

Himura no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese día. Podría jurar que se habría arrojado al río más cercano de no ser por Yahiko. Lo ha hecho todo y sacrificado todo por él, si, ha seguido cocinando, pone todo su empeño, sus platillos son deliciosos, pero no es lo mismo. Algo le falta, algo en él murió con Kaoru. Sano ha tratado de que salga con alguna de sus amigas, pero las cosas no han funcionado.

Sano… es abogado, si, créanlo o no ya es abogado, pero no litigante como esperaba Miburo, sino se dedica a derecho procesal – cosa que hasta el momento no comprendo cómo le pudo gustar – en fin. Trabaja en un despacho de cierto renombre, tiene una bonita casa y un auto último modelo, trabaja mucho, viaja otro tanto, sale con toda escoba con faldas que se cruza en su camino. Es sano, el miso que era el mujeriego de la prepa reapareció a la trágica muerte de Sayo y la desaparición de Kitsune.

De Kitsune no hemos tenido noticias, mas que está viva y es feliz, dondequiera que se encuentre.

Y Kam…. Bueno, después de un largo tiempo de terapia se reincorporó a la universidad, no ha dejado el taller de corte, donde se ha convertido en algo cercano a una diva y eso no es todo, empezó a escribir novelas de entregas y se ha hecho muy famosa. Su protagonista, que tiene el mismo nombre de Kao , sus amigos están inspiraos en nuestra banda. Como reímos y lloramos la primera vez que la leímos. Sou desapareció desde hace 5 años, poco antes que Kaoru y tampoco hemos sabido nada de él. Pienso que Kam sigue de alguna forma en contacto con él, pero ni todos mis informantes han podido averiguar eso.

Yo… estudié periodismo, actualmente trabajo para una revista de música, no es gran cosa, pero al menos puedo ver a mis artistas favoritos y si las cosas siguen funcionando tal vez dentro de unas semanas pueda escribir alguno que otro artículo. ¡Me encantaría escribir sobre el reencuentro de los Heike!. Jiya, se encarga todavía de la administración del Aoyia, no sé si mi tía y mi padre se reconciliaron, pero amenos no quieren matarse

Besos con sabor a incienso

Midori

* * *

La secretaria tiene las órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie a las oficinas de E. Yukishiro en Taipei.

Los vidrios e color humo en el exterior permiten tener una vista de la mayor parte de la ciudad donde el contraste de oriente y occidente es más evidente que en el resto del continente. La puerta está bien cerrada, los sistemas de vigilancia no dejan ver nada extraño, la esposa del sueño de las empresas está sentada frente al escritorio de su marido, luce una gabardina de color negro , diseñado exclusivamente para ella, lleva unos carísimos zapatos de diseñador y se inclina hacia donde estas marido.

- Enishi

- Si Kitsune

- ¿qué tanto me amas?

- Mucho – dice concentrado en sus papeles

- ¿pero qué tanto? - ronronea

- ¿por qué tantas preguntas?, ¿quieres algo?

- Tal vez… - dice besando las comisuras de sus labios

- ¿pero qué? – dice entre beso y beso

- Tu sabes, las cosas van bien….

- Ito aún es muy pequeño – dice apartándola

- Ya tiene 5 años…puede quedarse solo, podemos contratar una niñera

- Pero tú eres su madre y debes cuidarlo, nadie lo cuidará como tú – dice con indiferencia

- Pero tú sabes que quiero ser…

- estas estudiando emdicinas, dices que quieres especializarte en pediatría, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Sabes que quiero ser cirujana – dice acariciando sus cabellos

- Sabes que es lo que te pido – dijo firmando documentos

- ¡pero Enishi!

- Es tu decisión

Megumi se muerde los labios, si, pediatría está bien, pero sabe que para ella no es suficiente, si, es noble ayudar a los niños, que tienen problemas distintos, pero ella siempre había soñado con ser cirujana y el tiempo pasa y sabe la importancia de la juventud para un cirujano… y un hijo más alteraría por completo sus planes, pero su ambición es grande. Siendo cirujana no dependería tanto de Enishi…

- Supongamos que accediera – dice con un suspiro

- ¿en serio? - dice sorprendido Enishi

Después de tanto tiempo de resistencia, no es que se queje de sus actividades en la cama, puede que el sexo no es tan frecuente como antes, él quiere otro hijo y él sabe porque, pero no puede decirlo abiertamente, es su mejor carta en caso de un posible chantaje, sabe cuánto ama su esposa a su primogénito, lo ha puesto en la mejor escuela, lo ha mandado a clases especiales desde que el pobre aprendió a hablar y caminar, el chico es listo y promete mucho.

- Si – dice Megumi

- Bien…. Llegaré temprano a casa o si quieres haré una reservación en…

- No – dice dejando el escritorio y sentándose en sus piernas – aquí

- ¡estás loca! – dice escandalizado

- No, tal vez después estés muy ocupado o suceda algo

- ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- ¿por qué no? – dice desabotonándose un poco la gabardina

- ¡viniste así desde la casa! – dice al ver que no lleva nada bajo la gabardina

- ¿acaso ahs perdido la cordura!

- ¿hace tiempo comentabas que tenías la fantasía de que yo fuera tu secretaria...

- lo decía en broma...

- ¿quién iba sospechar?, vengo en el coche cerrado, nadie me vería nada

- Meg….esto…

- Anda… - dice con voz ronca - desconecta las cámaras, nadie nos verá

- ¡Pero mis clientes!

- Diles que estas muy ocupado – dice casi ronroneando

- Meg…

- No quiero que Ito nos interrumpa en casa

Dice dejando caer su gabardina, abriendo rápidamente la camisa, desatando el cinturón de su esposo y atrayendo hacia si a Enishi, ella sabe que está listo mientras pasa su mano sobre su pantalón, puede verlo y pronto podrá sentirlo por completo , se hará lo que él quiera y ella lo disfrutará. Enishi aprieta rápidamente unos botones mientras su esposa desabrocha su pantalón y su mano busca su fuente de placer, espera que esté lista y antes de él pueda reaccionar ella se la lleva a la boca y lo hace gemir.

oooOooo

Sano salió de viaje de nuevo. Así que bebo solo en el bar de Anji. Ha sido una semana agitada, algunos casos de corrupción, algunos asesinatos y problemas con los yakuzas locales, nada del otro mundo. Espero a Himura, desde hace un par de años él, Sano y recientemente Yahiko nos reunimos esta noche para recordar la muerte de la chica Kamiya.

Mis padres dicen que lo dejemos correr, pero yo no puedo. De alguna manera me siento responsable de la supuesta muerte de esa chica, pero no sé explicarme bien porque. Sigo sin creer que el cuerpo hallado sea de ella, no es que sea mi fría naturaleza la que me lo diga, es algo más, es eso que mi padre llama una corazonada, pero no tengo elementos para probarlo y ni Yahiko y menos Himura quieren que se siga investigando el caso. Es algo demasiado doloroso para ellos.

Este años cabeza de pollo no estará con nosotros, por negocios, dice él, sé que no es así, soy su hermano prácticamente nos conocemos de toda la vida. Sé que anda metido en algún lío de faldas, porque últimamente ha viajado con frecuencia y ha juntado cientos de kilómetros de vuelo. Pienso que debe de ser una mujer de gran belleza, de lo contrario no habría abandonado a las mujeres que tanto lo siguen y buscan en la ciudad, pero es su vida, no la mía.

- Escocés en las rocas – le digo a Anji que me mira de reojo

- Va el escocés – dice sacando su mejor botella y la más cara , el es uno de de los pocos que sabe de nuestro ritual anual y lo respeta

- Aun no han llegado

- Supongo que habrá trafico – digo – pero este año Sano no viene

- ¿y eso?

- Negocios

- Vaya

- Anji

- ¿sí?

- Siempre he querido saber…

- ¿por qué respeto su reunión?

- Si

- Bueno, son viejos parroquianos

- ¿solo por eso?

- No - dice sacando su cartera y mostrando una fotografía algo deteriorada de él mucho más joven y rodeado de unos niños –yo solía hacer algo parecido hace años

- ¿en serio? – dijo dando un vistazo a la foto

- Sí, pero un día lo dejé

- ¿es posible saber…?

- Entendía que lo mejor es dejarlos ir

- ¿dejarlos ir?

- Si, así estarán en paz, no seguirán atados a este mundo por mi culpa y podrán pasar a la siguiente vida

- ¿crees en las reencarnaciones?

- ¿por qué no? – dice el barman guardando su cartera

Himura llega en ese momento a la barra.

-Anji, Aoshi

- Hola Himura

- Yahiko viene un poco más tarde, fue a dejara Tsubame a casa

- ¿Cómo ha crecido el pequeño Yahiko! – dice Anji

- Bastante , dice que se casará con Tsubame cuando termine la carrera, parece decirlo muy serio

- Tsubame Kamiya - no suena mal dice el barman

- Llevan años juntos –dice Shinomori – han pasado por todo

- Si… sería lo natural – dice Himura - ¿de qué hablaban cuando llegué?, de pronto callaron

Aoshi y Anji se dan una mirada y lo observan, Shinomori apura el escocés, el barman pone sake tibio frente a Himura y dice:

- Dejar ir, dejar pasar

- Oh… vaya- dice apurando el sake tibio a su boca

- Himura… ¿no crees que es tiempo de que rehagas tu vida? – dice Shinomori -

- Eso he estado pensando, pero tu sabes que no es fácil

- ¿y cuándo lo harás? – dijo Aoshi

- Cuando tu y Missy se arreglen

- Olvídalo, nuestra relación está muerta, es meramente profesional

- Sí, claro, los dos se comen con la mirada cada que se encuentran

- Himura, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cada quien sigue su camino

- Pero la chispa sigue ahí – dijo Anji

- Esta muerta , lo sé, pueden pasar, 5, 10, 15 años, ella no me perdonará lo que le hice tan fácilmente

- ¿ella o tú? – dice el pelirrojo

- Yo tampoco me lo perdono… fui tan ciego, le hice tanto daño

- Más bien suena con que alguien goza con flagelarse a si mismo – dijo de nuevo el barman ante la risita de Himura

- ¡Anji no me ayudes! – exclamó Shinomori

- Vaya, así que el escocés derrite el hielo – dijo Himura –muy interesante, tal vez se lo diga a Missy

- ¡síguele!

- ¿qué sigan con qué? –dijo Yahiko llegando a la barra. Estaba tan alto como Sanosuke, con un estilo de cabello parecido, los rasgos más adultos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿sucede algo especial?- preguntó Anji

- Las cosas empezarán cambiar a partir de hoy – anunció emocionado – esta fecha poco a poco dejará de ser algo triste…

- ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Shinomori

- Acabo de pedirle a Tsubame que sea mi esposa

- ¡felicidades! – dijo el barman

- Muchas felicidades Yahiko…supongo que no serás mas chan

- El chico sonrió y estrechó la mano de Himura.

- Pronto esta fecha dejará de ser algo triste…algún día será un día memorable

- Kaoru – dono se alegrará de escucharlo

- ¡Claro que sí! –dijo yahiko visiblemente emocionado

- ¡brindemos! – dijo Shinomori

- Ya decía que debíamos de llevarlo a una casa de té – murmuró Kenshin – ya decía que el alcohol no iba con él

- ¡Te escuché Himura!

oooOooo

Blanco una vez más.

Me desmayé de la impresión y me trajeron de vuelta a la habitación. Después me permitieron que me levantara, me diera un baño, me vistieron – de nuevo – de blanco y un hombre viejo, que parece ser el mayordomo se ha mostrado muy emocionado al verme, ha bromeado un par de veces , hasta la cocinera me ha preparado mis platillos favoritos, pero no he recordado nada, todo estaba delicioso, tuve que sonreír y darles a entender que empezaba a recordar algo , para no romperles el corazón al admitir que no recuerdo haber probado en mi vida. Al menos en la otra, en esta, ya no sé.

Mis ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a la ventana, el cielo del exterior es azul, las constelaciones brillan más que nunca. Un pedazo de la vía láctea pasa por arriba de esta casa y no puedo dejar de llorar, no recuerdo nada, no sé como llegué aquí, no sé quién soy, qué ha pasado o en qué año estamos. No hay periódicos, ni televisión ni computadoras, nada, no sé qué ha pasado, no entiendo que hago en este sitio.

La enfermera dice que es bueno que llore, eso quiere decir que me voy recuperando. Dice que me veo delgada porque he pasado largo tiempo recluida en casa después del accidente donde murieron mis padres, que eso fue como hace 5 años, que perdí la conciencia, que poco a poco me fui recuperando, que finalmente me dejaron regresar a casa y que finalmente desperté. Que mi hermano ha hecho todo porque me recuperara, pero la verdad es que yo no recuerdo nada. Mi mente está en blanco.

Mi mente está poblada por las historias de la novela de la señorita Honjo. Ya no se distinguir hasta donde acaba la realidad y empieza la fantasía. No ceso de repetirme que yo no soy Tomoe Yukishiro, pero yo aparezco en todas las fotografías del álbum familiar, me han enseñado las que fueron mis muñecas, el columpio en el que jugaba con mi hermano, mis vestidos, mis calificaciones, mis cuadernos, mis pinturas, y la verdad es que yo no recuerdo nada. Eso no es lo peor, cada que cierro los ojos sueño con un hombre pelirrojo con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Pero me dicen que todo es ficción, ya no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundida.

Me acerco de nuevo al espejo de marco blanco y una extraña me mira, es pálida como un cadáver o tal vez sea la habitación, al fondo el mar sigue su incesante ir y venir, que adormece y confunde.

- Señorita Yukishiro – dice la enfermera – es hora de la cena, será mejor que baje al comedor, su hermano no tarda en llegar

- Pero…

- Vamos… a su hermano lo sorprenderá verla en el recibidor

- Pero…

- Señorita Tomoe, no sabe, su hermano enloquecerá de felicidad al verla

La sigo, no me queda de otra más que seguirle la corriente y decirle que si a todo. Llega una doncella y me arregla el cabello, lo peina y lo alisa con cera para que reluzca aún más. Me traen otro vestido de tipo occidental y unos zapatos preciosos. Esto es tan encantador que siento nauseas, no creo que este fuera mi estilo, no recuerdo padecer complejo de princesa, pero no digo nada, quiero saber que para, hasta donde pretenden llegar. Una de ellas trae un perfume con la etiqueta con una flor de cerezo.

Conozco ese aroma, de algún sitio mi nariz lo reconoce, mi mente está muy confundida, recuerdo un centro comercial de algún sitio lejano y dos chicas con las que bromeo, una de ojos azules y rasgos orientales de una larga trenza, la otras de cabello corto y obscuro, ojos del color de violeta, recorremos los pasillos y llegamos a la zona de perfumes, me dan una muestra, ese aroma…hay algo más.

- Este perfume…

- Era su favorito, lo utilizaba cuando iba al colegio de Señoritas de Sta. Magdalia

- ¿colegio de señoritas?- digo confundida , aparentemente eso encaja con mis memorias

- Si… usted era una damita muy querida, fue una pena lo del accidente, sus padres la querían tanto….

- ¿cuándo llegará su hermano?

- En cualquier momento

- ¿quién le dijo que yo…?

- Él me pidió que lo informaran tan pronto su condición mejorara

- Ya veo….

Minutos más tarde se escucha el sonido de un timbre.

- ¡el señor ha llegado! – se escuchan de todas partes

Ella toma aire y baja por las escaleras. Frente a ella aparece un hombre que le resulta familiar. Lo ha visto antes, si, recuerda su imagen en un festival donde ella vestía su kimono favorito, su nombre le suena, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua… ¿o no?

-¡Tomoe! – dice él corriendo hasta ella - ¡hermanita!

- ¿Enishi? – dice confusa

- ¡sabía que algun día te recuperarías!, ¡yo lo sabía!

Todo es blanco, blanco…. demasiado blanco, sospechosamente blanco.

oooOooo

Enishi llamó para cancelar de nuevo. Dijo que tenía un negocio inaplazable con unos clientes que vinieron desde Benjin , que lo estuvieron esperando por 25 minutos en el restaurante y se marcharon cuando e no llegó, que no puede darse el lujo de perder. él siempre hace eso, sabe que Ito duerme feliz en su cama desde las siete de la noche, la ama de llaves lo cuida, todos saben que fue a la última clase del día a la universidad, como lo ha hecho desde que Ito cumplió los 4 años.

Saben lo que ella quiere que sepan, el resto es todo suyo.

La realidad es bastante distinta

Megumi estuvo la mitad de la clase y la otra pidió permiso y salió después de recibir un mensaje urgente. Muchos creyeron que la llamaban del hospital. Pero no la conocen, de hecho casi no la conoce nadie, porque su vida es un misterio.

- ¿estás segura de que no lo sabe? – dice mientras se inclina sobre ella

- No, él sabe que tomo el seminario… - dice moviéndose con él y acariciando su torso con cuidado - además alguien más me cubre

- ¿sí? – dice mientras se aferra a sus caderas

- Es una de mis amigas – dice con una risita - le dije que tenía que hacerme unas _pruebas_, le dije que quería tener un bebé y que necesitaba ir a la clínica de fertilidad para aumentar las posibilidades

- Astuta como siempre – dijo mientras besa su cuello – _clínica de fertilidad_…

- Bueno, es lo más cercano a la realidad

- Ya veo

- Una vez más – dice Megumi en tono juguetón

- No creo que sea buena idea – dice exhausto y sudoroso

- Sano…. – ronronea acariciándolo

- ¿Él sabe que nos vemos? – dice acariciándola

- No, pero algún día se enterará – dice besándole el cuello y haciéndose que se estremezca

- Será demasiado tarde –dice ella entre jadeos que trata de contener

- huye conmigo

- Si, claro, ¿a dónde?, ¿de vuelta a Japón?, ¡ni loca!

- no soporto que nos veamos así

- Pero así son las cosas

- Pero no deberían ser así

- El peligro me excita – dice ella encajando las uñas en su cuerpo

- Puede matarnos, ya una vez…

- No lo hará, no sabe que estás aquí, he hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerte

- Pero…

- Que lo haga, eso no cambiará nada – dice arqueando su cuerpo ante la nueva oleada de placer – sospecha que Ito no es suyo

- Por eso quiere otro hijo

- Si – dice mientras se arquea de nuevo

- Esto es un juego peligroso, ¿sabes lo que te hará si descubre que..?

- Me ama

- Kitsune… - dice dolido

- Me desea y sabe que haré lo que sea por él

- Es una relación enfermiza

- adivina cabeza de pollo - dice besándolo - Tu formas parte de ella

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... son bien recibidos XD

dejen Reviews!! n_n


	34. East of the sun West of the moon

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de _**G**__**abyhyatt **_ y **_Alexandra Shinomori_**.

^_^ Nos seguimos leyendo

* * *

**XXXIV**

_East of the sun West of the m__oon_

_

* * *

  
_

Hace mucho había renunciado a su nombre, a sus posesiones a todo y se había hecho una persona de hábitos nómadas, siempre huyendo de la mínima sospecha de que la policía pudiera reconocerlo aun cuando habían pasado tantos años. En un principio había adoptado esa imagen desaliñada de vagabundo que va de un extremo a otro de las Islas hasta que encontró al viejo maestro que hizo de él su aprendiz.

Su atenta mirada, sus trazos rápidos le permitieron sobresalir, pero a sus obras siempre les faltaban algo, o al menos era la impresión que tenía desde sus primeros trabajos hechos en carboncillo. Había aprendido todo de su maestro y al final, cuando el viejo preceptor había muerto había adoptado su nombre para mantener vivo su recuerdo, y ahora seguía sus incansables peregrinaciones de un extremo a otro del país persiguiendo las flores de cerezo en primavera las hojas de ginkgo en otoño y la nieve de las montañas en invierno y fue en uno de esos contados viajes a una de las islas que la descubrió.

Pensó que debía de ser un truco de su imaginación, pero no era así, esa chica que una mujer conducía en una silla de ruedas a la orilla del mar podía haber sido la hermana gemela de la difunta señorita Kamiya. Si, había sabido de su muerte de forma indirecta, Kam se lo había confirmado en una de las cartas que lo habían alcanzado en su azarosa marcha. No era posible tanta semejanza, ese cabello oscuro con destellos azules, la piel blanca y la mirada nublada siempre puesta en el horizonte.

Decidió aprovechar la temporada para pintar algunos paisajes marinos, se hizo uno con el paisaje y disimuladamente hizo bocetos de la mujer, tan pronto saliera de la isla le enviaría los dibujos a la señorita Kamatari, ella sabría qué hacer con ellos, pero una tarde la señora que cuidaba de la joven en la silla se acercó aparentemente interesada en sus pinturas. Soujiro debió advertir algo, su instinto no solía fallarle y se limitó a mostrarle varios rollos de paisajes de la playa, composiciones sobre el mar a distintas horas.

La mujer le daba mala espina. Y su aprensión se hizo mayor cuando le preguntó que tanto veía en su joven ama, a lo que el chico improvisó diciendo que le recordaba a una de sus hermanas que había fallecido hace mucho tiempo. La mujer no quedó conforme con la explicación, pero aún así lo invitó a la casa familiar donde la señorita Tomoe había sido confinada hace mucho tiempo por su familia.

El joven notó que el lugar era una mezcla extraña de influencias orientales y occidentales, ostentosa como la casa de los grandes magnates asiáticos, con fuentes inspiradas en motivos chinos, con un jardín y servidores que hablaban en algún dialecto chino, impidiendo que la joven ama pudiera comunicarse con ellos y sumiéndola en el más profundo de los silencios.

Lo acomodaron en una pequeña habitación de huéspedes apartada de las recámaras principales, le permitieron hacer bocetos de la casa e incluso de algunos de sus habitantes, pero por nada del mundo le permitieron acercarse a la señorita. Una tarde que regresaba por unos pinceles descubrió que alguien había estado hurgando en sus cosas y que los bocetos de la señorita Tomoe no aparecían por ningún lado. Previendo peligro decidió marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

Argumentó que debía regresar a Nara por motivos de fuerza mayor, no se quedaría a cenar, empacó sus cosas y sus pinturas, dio un último vistazo al lugar y dejó un rollo donde había pintado la fachada de la casa principal como forma de pago. Cuando fueron a buscarlo para la cena solo encontraron el rollo extendido sobre la cama. Nadie supo como salió del lugar, nadie lo vio abandonar la isla, nadie supo siquiera cual era su nombre, pues su trabajo no estaba firmado y la cuidadora de la señorita jamás se había molestado a preguntar su nombre llamándolo simplemente como el joven artista.

Lo que no supieron es que tan pronto Soujiro abandonó el transbordador que había tomado para dejar la isla sacó unos papeles y de memoria trazó un boceto de la joven señorita de la casa que daba al mar y a toda prisa lo envió a Kam, después siguió su errático camino, buscando pintar las primeras hojas rojo y marrón los caminos antiguos.

oooOooo

_Si claro, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida_…

La frase se desvanece en mis labios. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas ya habría saltado como un tigre de bengala sobre él, pero no, no puedo. Es que es inútil, no le intereso, nunca le interesé, solo soy parte de las numerosas conexiones que utiliza en su trabajo, solo soy un elemento más… y mírame, de nuevo en lo mismo, jugando a ser Midori en el _Absynth_.

El sitio no ha cambiado mucho, tiene ese toque neo victoriano que atrae a turistas, curiosos, neo góticos y amantes de del XIX. Viéndolo de otro ángulo, gracias Kam parezco parte de la decoración. Vestido de goth lol verde agua con lazos en blanco. Si, con los años las cosas se resolvieron, a falta de Kaoru volvimos a reencontrarnos, de vez en cuanto me toma como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos del taller, lo cual les hace mucha gracia a los de la revista donde trabajo, de hecho he llegado a pensar que más que por mis maravillosas habilidades – si claro - , me contrataron porque mi pinta de lolita pega con la línea que siguen.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – dice observándome detrás de esos lentes

- Nada señor Takitani – dijo tomando la taza de té blanco

- Midori…

- escuchaba, era el caso de ese hombre que no deja en paz a las gentes de la tienda de antigüedades…

Shinomori deja su libreta en la mesa y me observa fríamente – si, es posible- , esos lentes solo hacen que sus ojos azules se enmarquen en la montura, me olvide del diseño de la corbata, de su camisa inmaculada, de su gabardina, de su traje, de lo que conozco y recuerdo…, entonces me sobresalto. Shinomori casi deja de escribir en su libreta cuando nos reunimos.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Nada – digo tratando de evitar en conversaciones molestas

- Midori – dice en ese tono que empleaba hace años cuando me pillaba en alguna travesura

- Takitani

- ¿Si?

- Es un caso fácil, sabes que hacer, no me necesitas, ¿por qué me citaste aquí?

Cruza las manos, temo que quiera entrar a temas espinosos, mi pulso se acelera, tomo aire, no debe notarlo. No debe notar que en cualquier momento podría derretirme con solo regalarme una de esas miradas de antaño.

- Es Sano

- ¿en qué lio anda metido cabeza de pollo?- digo restándole importancia

- Encontró a Megumi

- ¡¡¡qué!!!

Hace un gesto para que guarde silencio y no atraigamos la atención de la gente.

- Está en Taipei y…

- ¿todos estos años?

- Al parecer Enishi se ha movido constantemente, solo en el último año se detuvo, pero mis contactos no saben por qué?

- ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- yo también lo ignoraba, hasta hace unos días

- ¿qué más sabes?

- Eres tía

- Soy tía desde hace mucho – dice enfadada - Mizuo y Tsugumi están en casa gracias a Om y Shiro, Kaede gracias a Kuro y su esposa…

- Megumi tiene un niño, su nombre es Yukishiro Ito

- Ito… como Ito Noritsuke – digo automáticamente

- Si

- ¿por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotros todos estos años? –digo resentida

- No lo sé – dice Shinomori – tal vez sea cosa de Enishi

- Mi madre hubiera sido feliz de saber que tiene un nieto de Megumi

- ¿cómo está ella?

- No muy bien

A raíz de la desaparición de Kitsune mi madre aceleró su ritmo de vida y después se desplomó, hace más de un año está internada por voluntad propia en una clínica, la desaparición de su hija predilecta fue un golpe muy duro para ella, el saber que padecía una enfermedad en fase terminal a causa de su ritmo de vida no le ha ayudado mucho. Me enjuago con la mano una lágrima que se empeña en salir, me doy cuenta de que _ojos de hielo_ me ofrece su pañuelo. Lo tomo, tiene el aroma de su colonia y eso solo hace que mi lado más sensible recuerde los buenos tiempos. Tomo aire. No quiero perder el control.

- No entiendo cómo se relaciona Sano con todo esto

- Por accidente se encontró con Megumi

- ¿accidente? –dije sonriendo

- Yo tampoco creo que haya sido un accidente – dice tomando su taza de té verde - hace poco mas de 2 meses se ven a escondidas de Yukishiro

- ¡2 meses!

- Si…

- La fidelidad nunca ha sido el fuerte de Meg y de Sano ni se diga

- Midori - dijo irritado

- Se lo que digo – le digo con una mirada cargada de reproche

- No deberías juzgarlos, no sabes…

- No los juzgo, pero….no comprendo porque siempre tienen que estar en líos

- Sano amaba a Megumi

- Ella no se ama más que a sí misma, lo hará infeliz, debería olvidarla

- No puede

- ¡claro que puede!, ¡todos pueden! – dijo mientras levantaba la voz

- Es que tu no entiendes – dice de pronto el cubo

- ¿qué no voy a entender?, qué el supuesto amor de tu vida te trate con la punta del pie, que te tenga atado de una forma egoísta a su persona… que… -siento un nudo en la garganta, no puedo seguir

- Midori….

- Alzo ligeramente la vista al escuchar su voz que parece vacilante.

- Tu… ¿tú has olvidado?

- Como respuesta recibe una mirada indignada.

- Yo… lo siento… no fue mi intención

- No – le interrumpe - la que lo siente soy yo , mi tiempo se agotó, me esperan en la revista Takitani.

Misao se levanta, deja el pago de su consumo en la mesa y se aleja. Shinomori ve como se aleja, fue torpe de su parte, pero no esperaba que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, se supone que solo se iba a limitar a contarle sobre Megumi, que le preocupaba que Sano y ella se hubieran reencontrado y se hicieran amantes, que tenía un plan para… pero no pudo, cometió la torpeza de emplear las palabras equivocadas. Se siente miserable una vez más.

Ella sale limpiándose las lágrimas con el torso del vestido, sale a la calle, casi choca con un oficinista que va apurado a una cita, llega a la estación y toma el primer taxi que ve y pide que la lleven a las oficinas de la revista. Afuera todo sigue su curso habitual, en su interior la tormenta que hace tiempo esperaba estalla.

- ¿qué sucede señorita?, ¿acaso terminó con su novio?

- ¿qué? – dice observando la nuca canosa del taxista

- Digo que parece que acabara de terminar con su novio

- Misao se enjuaga una vez más las lágrimas, el puño de su vestido esta mojado, saca el pañuelo de la bolsa y de nuevo tiene ganas de llorar.

- Tranquila, si en verdad la quiere todo se arreglará, la buscará, no llore pequeña señorita si no me hará llorar a mí también….

- La chica de ojos aguamarina se limpia con un dorso las lágrimas y sonríe débilmente.

oooOooo

- Mami

- ¿si cariño?

- ¿por qué papá no viene a cenar?

- Porque está muy ocupado cariño –dice Megumi

- ¡yo quería ir!

- Será en otra ocasión cariño, anda acaba de cenar…porque mami debe ir a clases

- ¿por qué?

- Porque es una de mis últimas materias, porque mamá quiere ser doctora

- ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué no? –dice Megumi- anda, mamá se pondrá muy contenta si te deja dormidito en su cama

El niño sonríe, adora a su madre. Minutos después ella lo acompaña a lavarse la boca, cambiarse por su pijama y lo deja dormido con un beso en la frente, abrazado a su pingüino de peluche. El ama de llaves asiente, Megumi toma su mochila, se pone su bata, los zapatos cómodos y sale de la casa. Sube a su automóvil, ha dado la noche libre a su chofer que hace tiempo se lo pedía y toma el camino a la universidad. Atiende a la clase que el faltaba. Al final, de regreso alguien toma su mano y la arrastra por los pasillos más oscuros

- ¿qué haces aquí? – dice cuando puede reaccionar

- No podía dejar de verte – dice Sanosuke – me voy en unas horas

- ¿tan pronto?

- me llamaron de emergencia

- Yo que pensé…

- yo también

- Shhh…. Nos pueden ver

- No me importa

- Ayer no parecías muy feliz de que las cosas fueran así –dijo sorprendida

- Lo sé… - dice acorralándola contra la pared

Ella deja caer sus cosas y lo abraza, la bata se abre, el vestido retrocede mientras deja que él explore con su cuello, que su boca se deslice sobre su piel, que sus dientes se marquen, sus lenguas se busquen desesperadamente y se confundan, mientras sus manos se pierdan entre sus piernas hasta que ella esté lista. Es un salón más, es una noche más y no quiere dejarlo ir, _es demasiado pronto_ piensa mientras él se aferra desesperadamente a ella en medio de la oscuridad.

oooOooo

_8:30 de la noche_

Misao sale de la redacción. Ha sido un día agitado. No había tenido tiempo de llorar una lágrima más, la enviaron con el camarógrafo a una estación de radio a entrevistar a una cantante de moda, lo interesante es que a la chica le encantó el diseño de su vestido y le pidió informes, Kam estará feliz; después tuvo que transcribir la entrevista, sacar lo esencial y enviárselo a la jefa de redacción para que revisara y seleccionara lo que iban a publicar, un mini break, después la enviaron a recabar información sobre las próximas presentaciones de C. Tsungui en Japón y los detalles de la gira de reencuentro de los _Heike_.

- Apenas da unos pasos cuando se encuentra de frente con Shinomori de nuevo.

- ¿tú de nuevo? – dice en tono áspero

- Venía a disculparme

- No es necesario

- Para mí lo es – dice muy serio

- Es tarde – dice mirando su reloj - debo ir al Aoyia, Jiya….

- Mientes

- ¡Bien! – dijo irritada - quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo

- Tomemos una copa - dijo atropelladamente

- ¿qué?

- En _As times goes by, el bar de Anji –dice rápidamente –no te quitaré mucho tiempo, hay un par de cosas que debes saber_

- ¿sobre _cabeza de pollo_ y compañía?

- si

Misao voltea de un lado a otro, un grupo de sus compañeros de la revista salen del edificio y los observan con curiosidad, de nuevo esa sensación de que cuando está cerca de esos gélidos ojos azules, hay un cosquilleo y eso que no quiere reconocer se remueve y le hace sentirse como una niña.

- Está bien–dice después de vacilar un poco - vamos

Aoshi la conduce a un automóvil estacionado a unos metros del lugar, nada en particular, es uno más de cientos que circulan por la ciudad, compacto, modesto, negro como la noche, negro como sus recuerdos. Maneja como cualquier otro, no sé por qué se empeña en llevar esos lentes de armazón que no necesita y le dan un aspecto más de oficinista que de detective, ¿es que no se da cuenta que le quita algo del encanto a su mirada?

Pero que digo,

es el cubo de hielo.

Llegamos al bar. La gente de siempre, el lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que me di una vuelta por aquí, ese ambiente nostálgico, humo de cigarro, el sonido de los vasos, comentarios de la gente, brindis, las luces bajas a excepción del pequeño escenario donde una mujer de vestido azul interpretaba _East of the moon west of the sun_.

Suspiro, no puedo evitarlo y el cubo se vuelve hacia mí, me hace una seña de que lo siga y terminamos frente a una mesa desde la que se puede ver el exterior, escondidos entre el público y escuchando la melodía que nos envuelve como si fuera un hechizo, pedimos un par de cervezas en lo que las notas del piano desaparecen seguidas de la ovación de la concurrencia.

- noche de jazz – digo

- algo así

- así que de que vamos a hablar _Takitani – _digo enfatizando su alias

Se muestra un poco contrariado de que no lo llame de la misma forma que hacemos negocios.

- Sano regresa en unos días

- Lo sé

- Necesito que nos ayuden

- ¿en qué?

- Necesitamos capturar a Yukishiro

- ¿para qué?, es inútil perseguir a un ladrón de cuello blanco, los dos sabemos que son escurridizos y que no habría manera de hacerlo venir y menos inculparlo

- La hay

- ¿cómo?

- Deben ayudarme a convencer a Sano de que quieres ver a Meg

- ¿es broma?

- No, pongan cualquier excusa, no sé, la salud de su madre…

- Tokyo te lo dijo

- Si, ella está preocupada

- Así que ella también lo sabe

- Ella también quiere ver a Meg

- No tengo idea como contactarla

- ¡vamos!, se que tienen contactos en el exterior, necesitamos que Enishi tenga una razón de venir, necesitamos que al menos su esposa o su hijo estén fuera de su alcance para que quiera colaborar con la policía

- Es tan medieval – digo mientas le doy un trago a la cerveza - El señor tiene en su poder a la esposa y a los hijos del señor para que colabore con su causa…

- A Miburo le funciona – dice sacando un cigarro

- Dime _Takitani_, ¿en qué está metido mi _cuñadito_? – digo en tono mordaz -¿tráfico de influencias, drogas, encubrimiento ilícito?, ¿qué clase de delito?

- Es algo grande, le siguen la pista a nivel internacional, piensan que es el cerebro detrás de algo más grande, sabes que no puedo decirte mucho del asunto

- Porque no me extraña, ¡ah sí!, porque se trata de Enishi Yukishiro

- ¡Misao! – dice molesto

- Midori –le corrijo – Misao era una pequeña comadreja sumamente ingenua que hace mucho desapareció, ahora solo queda Midori

El deja escapar un gesto de desaliento y se quita los lentes.

- Escucha, no…no debería de suceder esto

- Nunca suceden las cosas como las planeamos, ¿sabes?, en la imaginación siempre son mas lindas

- no quería mezclar esto…

- No lo estoy mezclando, tu eres el que lo haces

- Por favor…

Y al fondo se dejan escuchar las voces de la mujer y el pianista cantando _Something stupid_. Esto es una pesadilla, el toma una de mis manos, yo trato de retirarla, pero él la ase con fuerza, lo observo desesperada, si, fue un error venir aquí, porque si me sigue viendo de esa manera en este instante me voy a derretir y la vencida fuerza de voluntad que me ha escudado por años se vendrá abajo por culpa de un maldito iceberg.

Y siento su aliento en mis manos, y trato de alejarme, pero ni cuerpo no reacciona, parece muy cómodo y empeñado en llevarme la contraria, definitivamente seducido – una vez más – por los terribles encantos de Shinomori, y se inclina y me cuerpo lo sigue, y la mente trata de defenderse desesperada, pero es vilmente derrotada en el momento en que los la labios se juntan y se buscan desesperadamente como hace años no lo hacían.

El teléfono suena, pero no lo contesto, debe de ser Jiya preocupado porque no he llegado. Si, claro, no íbamos a mezclar nada, pero es inevitable, será culpa del lugar, de la nostalgia, del ambiente tal vez algo más, tal vez finalmente llegó el momento de pagarle a Shinomori con la misma moneda.

oooOooo

_Tomoe Yukishiro…_

_Tomoe… ese nombre me suena, pero esa no soy yo_, se dice.

_Yo no soy Tomoe, yo soy…._

Ve las fotografías, los papeles, todo parece indicar que ella es Tomoe. Una voz desde lo más hondo le dice que todo eso está mal, que ella no nació en donde dice ese documento que nació, ella era de Tokio, ella se había mudado con su familia a Tokio, ella no recuerda nada de la famosa escuela Sta. Magdalia de donde tiene unas notas regulares, tiene memorias de unas amigas, pero no está segura de dónde, de cuando, no recuerda a esos padres que le sonríen de las fotografías.

Ella sabe que en un momento se llamó Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya como la protagonista de las novelas que ha encontrado en la biblioteca y ha devorado tan pronto caían en sus manos. Hay detalles en las novelas que le parecen familiares pero con otras personas, otros nombres, con recuerdos que ya no saben si son verdad o toda una sarta de mentiras, mera ficción.

_Yo era Kaoru…_

_Alguna vez fui Kaoru Kamiya_

Pero ella no era un personaje ficticio que se enfrenta al clan de la_s Geishas, _al misterioso villano que todos llaman_ la Momia_, la que se debe lidiar con el amor de su vida y un asesino serial en la misma persona. No, eso son las novelas de una tal Kamatari Honjo, es algo más humano, menos novelesco, algo más real si es posible emplear esas palabras.

El nombre le suena, pero ya no sabe si será verdad o es una invención, en el fondo algo se remueve, las pocas veces que ha visto la cocina de la casa recuerdos de otra vida la han asaltado, el olor a comida, risas, bromas, peleas, los platillos que preparan siempre le dan la sensación de que le falta algo, pero no sabe bien que, son deliciosos, pero siempre es algo que no acaba de aclararse en su mente.

Cuando la llaman señorita Yukishiro se sobresalta, espera, extrañamente que alguien la llame suavemente _Kaoru-dono_, espera una sonrisa amable y unos cabellos rojos moviéndose en la cocina. Pero nada. tal vez deba de dejar esas novelas de la señorita Honjo, porque tal vez de tanto leer ha terminado enajenada como aquel relato del hombre que devoraba novelas de caballería a la par que sus recursos y su cordura o piensa desesperada, tal vez alguien que le está jugando una mala pasada.

Ella es la hermana de un prominente hombre de negocio, la que está enferma desde la muerte de sus padres, a la que su hermano quiere presentarla uno de sus socios cuando su quebrantada salud de lo permita.

_Yo soy… Kaoru, ¿o no?, no, Kaoru es una invención, un alter ego imaginario que vive mil y un aventuras, el deseo de una chica enferma que quiere abandonar la isla y conocer mas allá de las paredes blancas. Yo soy Tomoe Yukishiro_

Y un par de ojos azules brillan, mientras la mujer delante del espejo decide que ha llegado la hora de dejar atrás las historias de Kamatari Honjo y tal vez, si su frágil salud se lo permite, tal vez vivir aventuras como la protagonista de su saga, está decidida a alejar esos perjudiciales libros de su vida, la puerta de su habitación se abre.

- Tomoe querida…

- ¡hermano! – dice volviéndose animada

- Te traje un regalo

- ¿qué puede ser? – dice risueña

Su hermano le da un objeto que ella abre, la vida parece querer jugar una mala pasada, es la última novela de K. Honjo: _Underneath the moon_, la última aventura de la detective Kaoru Kamiya y amigos.

- No te vez muy feliz Tomoe, ¿sucede algo malo?

- No, es que…. No lo esperaba – dice procurando sonreír débilmente

- Claro que no lo esperabas, acaba de salir, todavía no se pone a la venta , pero tú sabes – dice guiñándole el ojo - tengo mis contactos y se cuanto te gustan esas historias

- ¡Enishi no te hubieras molestado!

- Tomoe, sabes que haré cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz – dice mientras acaricia su barbilla

- lo sé hermanito, lo sé

* * *

(Borrador)

_**Tit de la entrada**_: As Time goes by

_**Clas**_: Egoteca

_**Mod**_: ¿something stupid?

* * *

Llegue muy tarde a casa, de hecho llegué en la madrugada y entré como solo una ninja puede hacerlo, pero sé que no engañé a Okina, me encontré con Om, prometió que me cubriría con el abuelo. Solo espero que su gente no le diga nada o estaré en graves problemas.

Hace tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, de he cholo evitaba tanto como podía, es que desde el nombre hacía daño, era demasiado, el ambiente, la compañía, la nostalgia, un pasado estúpido y triste que si pudiera lo borraría de un manotazo.

Bien….con esto he comprobado que las habilidades sociales de el cubo de hielo no han mejorado mucho, si, probablemente son perfectas para los continuos interrogatorios que hace, pero con una persona cuya estima perdió hace mucho…lo único que lo salva son esos ojazos azules.

Juro que el ambiente era extraño, casi podía percibir un no sé qué…que se yo, algo en el ambiente, si fuera una película diría que solo faltó que apareciera Sam y le pidiera que tocara la canción que da el nombre al bar. Bebimos en silencio un par de cervezas, hablamos un poco de nuestros respectivos hermanos, poco de cosas comunes, pero evitamos profundizar en nuestras respectivas vidas, pero no hay gran cosa que ocultar, porque es terrible, pero con pocas palabras es fácil saber que rumbos han seguido nuestras vidas y las cosas no están tan bien como desearíamos.

Jiya se comunicó en el momento preciso terminando de hablar con el abuelo quería marcharme cuanto antes de ahí, pero no pude, un par de ojos azules me hicieron mentirle a Jiya, que había una fiesta que debía cubrir, que era cosa de último minuto de la revista, que había olvidado comentarle porque tenía mucho trabajo.

No tenía ni un átomo de sueño, no podía entrenar o despertaría a todos y meditar… ¡por favor!, mi mente vaga a cientos de kilómetros de la idea de aquí y ahora que debía prevalecer, además creo que mi mente y mi cuerpo por un momento tuvieron que hacer las paces. En fin, es otro rollo que no vale la pena abordar.

Así que decidí ver los correos que no había visto en la oficina. Nada en especial, cadenas y más cadenas, invitaciones para agregar en el FB, presentaciones de tal o cual banda que quiere aparecer en la revista, un mail de Yahiko donde me invita a su exhibición, noticias, horóscopos, galletas de la fortuna y el esperado mail de Kam.

Si, para que ella escriba es que tiene algo importante entre manos. En esta ocasión es un laaargo correo donde me invita a la presentación de su nuevo libro, está muy emocionada, que no se da abasto entre una furiosa etapa de creatividad en el mundo de la moda, que se le viene encima la temporada de mostrar sus creaciones, que si no han llegado las telas de uno de sus mejores diseños, que las exigencias de su editor, el agente, su enésimo novio en turno, que me recuerda que debo de ir a la presentación de su libro, que si no amenaza que al personaje de Midori le pasará algo terrible , río, ….Kam, Kam, la misma de siempre.

Por cierto adjuntó un dibujo que le envió uno de sus contactos, la imagen me dejó helada, era la viva imagen de Kaoru. La nota dice que corresponde a una supuesta Tomoe Yukishiro y las dos sabemos que no es de la mujer de la fotografía.

Tal vez deba de ver de nuevo al Iceberg, no es que busque una excusa barata para verlo o algo por el estilo, no lo sé, no estoy segura, todo depende de cuánto trabajo me dejen en la revista, tal vez no sea necesario recurría a él , tal vez...

Besos helados

Midori

* * *

oooOooo

Cuando desperté Misao ya no estaba, probablemente se había ido hace horas porque su lado estaba frío y no había señal alguna de su presencia en el lugar. Se suponía que todo estaba bajo control, claro, pero un buen día todo se hizo añicos y ahora no sé si querrá seguir ayudándonos y todo por culpa mía.

Tenía años que la extrañaba así, fue como si la antigua Misao regresara y quitara de una patada esa máscara de Midori a la que tanto se ha aferrado, fue solo un momento, tal vez estaría cansada, el alcohol, la música, no lo sé. Terminamos dejando las cervezas a medias, corriendo como dos adolescentes al automóvil, no recuerdo bien cómo fue que terminamos en mi apartamento tratando de dejar atrás ese estorboso diseño _goth lol_ de Kamatari lleno de lacitos y encajes mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos como si el fin del mundo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Recuerdo haber sentido como dormía en mis brazos, recuerdo su larga cabellera suelta y su piel pálida y tibia unirse a la mía siguiendo un ritmo que parecía que conociéramos desde siempre, como si las estupideces que nos alejaron no existieran y solo viviéramos el momento sin recordar el pasado ni pensar en el mañana.

Me hizo pensar en esos versos del último acertijo de Turandot:

_¡Hielo que te inflama_

_y con tu fuego aún más se hiela!_

_¡Blanca y oscura!_

_Si te quiere libre,_

_te hace ser más esclavo._

_Si por esclavo te acepta,_

_¡te hace Rey!_

Mentiría si no dijera que me decepcionó despertar solo.

Ni una nota, ni un adiós, nada, solo la alarma de siempre indicándome que era hora de entrenar antes de reintegrarme al trabajo. El entrenamiento sirvió para aclarar un poco la mente, dejé hirviendo la tetera mientras tomaba un baño y trataba de convencerme que lo que había pasado no había sido uno más de mis sueños recurrentes. Sonó el teléfono, corrí esperando escuchar su voz, pero evidentemente me equivoqué al reconocer el timbre al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿diga?

_- Aoshi_

- Sano – dijo sin poder ocultar su decepción

_- Vaya, vaya, parece que no me esperabas a mí, ¿no esperarías a una de tus amiguitas o la llamada de una chica del bar?_

- No soy tú – respondió ofendido

_- Eso lo sé, pero somos hombres_

- Sano, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para llamar?, la llamada te va a salir muy cara

_- Ese no es problema, - dijo rápidamente - son casi las 6, sé que madrugas, seré directo Aoshi, necesito un favor_

- ¿qué clase de favor?

_- De hecho un par de favores…_

- Voy a colgar –amenazó irritado recordando la clase de favores que solía pedirle

_- ¡no lo hagas!, estoy varado en el aeropuerto y …_

- ¿no regresabas en una semana?

_- Surgió un imprevisto , además olvidé cambiar una reunión con uno de mis mejores clientes, me espera a medio día en el despacho_

- Faltan 6 horas - dijo viendo el reloj

_- Lo sé, pero…_

- Así que haré de maletero

_- Si, digo no… no me hagas mucho caso_

- ¿qué sucede?

_- Ven por mí, creo…. creo que hace días alguien me anda siguiendo_

- ¿qué?

_- Juro que no es paranoia, me comunicaron que hubo un incendio en mi apartamento que debía de regresar cuanto antes, ¿y sabes?, no creo que fuera casual_

- Ni yo, lo lamento mucho, no lo sabía, ¿tendría que ver con tu cliente?

_- No lo creo_

- ¿entonces?

_- te lo explicaré en el camino_

- no quiero tonterías

_- creo que tiene que ver con Meg_

- sí, claro – dijo mientras se servía té

- Aoshi, escucha, creo que Enishi lo sabe y cumplió su amenaza

- ¿qué sabe?,¿cuál amenaza?, ¿de qué me hablas?

- _Escucha, nos vemos en el bar que esta por la salida internacional, debo colgar…quiero ver si Kenshin puede acompañarnos_

- Sano…

- _No tardes_

- Aoshi tragó el té, el sabor amargo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había echado más en la tetera olvidando que ella no se había quedado.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos

Si quieren que este fic siga no olviden dejar reviews!!


	35. Little girl blue

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Por favor disculpen que la actualización tardara tanto.

Agradezco sus comentarios a: **_Gabyhyatt_** (algunos años, nop, no lo sabe ^_^), _**S**__**tela**_ (muchas gracias ^_^), **_Alexandra Shinomori _**(muchas gracias por seguir estas locas aventuras) y

**_DANA-SAN-2009_**(muchas gracias por agregarme).

Nos seguimos leyendo n_n

* * *

**XXXV**

_**Little girl blue**_

_

* * *

  
_

No puedo creer que Enishi haya permitido que venga a la presentación, con el libro venía mi pasaporte, los boletos y una invitación. ¡No puedo creer que por fin podré conocer a Honjo Kamatari en vivo!... Si, demasiada emoción para unos libros que pretendía dejar, pero no pude evitarlo, todo el vuelo me la pasé devorando la última parte de la saga, el ama de llaves que me acompaña, Enishi no me iba a dejar venir sola sabiendo mi condición.

La idea original era que me acompañaba, pero dijo que hubo un inconveniente y debía regresar a ver a casa porque tenía un viejo asunto que arreglar. Fueron juntos al aeropuerto, él la acompañó hasta la sala de espera y después tomó el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Cuando el avión tocó tierra estaba muy emocionada, y a la vez extrañamente nostálgica. El chofer nos esperaba, el equipaje no fue un problema, las influencias de mi hermano se extienden en los sitios insospechados. La tripulación fue muy amable, pude quedarme un tiempo en una salita en lo que iban por el equipaje.

Es extraño, pero puedo jurar que alguien me observaba mientras nos alejábamos rumbo al estacionamiento, esa sensación de que hay alguien que ha clavado la mirada pero no sabes quién, fue extraño, no sé, tal vez demasiada gente, quizá el cansancio después de unas horas de vuelo, ¡qué sé yo!, tal evz los nervios, las horas de vuelo, el cansancio….

Antes de llevarnos a la casa donde nos quedaremos mientras esté en Kioto dimos una rápida vuelta a la ciudad. Me pareció maravillosa, había leído cuanto pude en la ciudad, me muero por ir a la Pagoda dorada o probar algo de esa famosa comida de la que tanto hablan, leí que uno de los restaurantes más recomendables es el Aoyia, porque conserva su aire antiguo, además de ser uno de los más famosos de la región, ojalá pueda persuadir al ama de visitarlo antes de regresar a casa.

Kioto….

Es extraño, una parte está encantada con este sitio, como si lo conociera de otra vida, no puedo explicarme bien porque, tal vez sean las novelas de la señorita Honjo las que me hacen imaginar más de la cuenta, no lo sé, es una sensación tan familiar que desconcierta. Muero por dejar atrás el aeropuerto y ver si las cosas son tal y como las he visualizado.

oooOooo

Fumo un cigarrillo más, el sabor a menta se queda en mi paladar mientras la aeromoza me lanza una mirada feroz, no, no lo voy a apagar estamos a mas de 20 mil pies y no lo apagaré, así que puede bajarme si quiere, sonrío de forma gentil, escondiendo el volcán que hierve desde que recibí el mensaje de mis hombres. Yo se lo advertí, le dije que no quería uno más de sus juegos, pero no, tenía que ser terca, caprichosa y hacer honor a su sobrenombre.

¿Acaso no le he dado todo lo que quería?, ¿acaso no la he hecho feliz?, ¿entonces qué hice mal?, ¿por qué nos hace esto?, ¿nuestro hijo lo sabrá?...peor, ¿será mio? ,¿O solo suyo?, ¿para qué me torturo de esta manera?

Exhalo otra bocanada, mientras pasamos otras nubes y escucho que se acerca el carrito de la comida. Me ofrecen carne o pollo, elijo la carne.

¿Cómo debo proceder?, ella había sido advertida, no puedo ser tan obvio, le dije que pagaría muy caro si volvía a las andadas y juro que esta vez no se saldrá con la suya. Legalmente fue astuta, la mitad de mis bienes le pertenecen, tiene el cariño de nuestro hijo e hizo esa promesa el día que pidió la cabeza de Sayo en bandeja de plata y juro que le haré cumplir, así sea lo último que haga.

- Disculpe caballero

- ¿si?

- Le suplicamos que apague su cigarro, en este vuelo…

Le doy una larga mirada a la aeromoza mientras bajo un poco mis gafas y sonrío con el cigarrillo en los labios, cuando noto que ha enrojecido con cuidado apago el cigarrillo y le doy mi mejor sonrisa. Si Megumi cree que todo va a ser tan fácil está muy equivocada.

oooOooo

No me gustan los bares de los aeropuertos, no sé por qué, tal vez por las caras largas o esos comensales que buscan calmar sus nervios charlando con el barman y las camareras que lucen atareadas, las caras de nostalgia o indiferencia antes de regresa a casa o volar a Timbuctú. Fumo otro cigarro, maldita herencia paterna, debí esperarlo en la sala de llegada, pero Sano dijo que no, que en el bar.

Claro, no lo iba a dejar solo, Himura espera en algún sitio, no nos vamos a arriesgar que pase algo malo. El despacho y la aseguradora confirmaron el incendio y algunas amenazas recibidas a raíz de sus viajes. Debió decírnoslo ante, pero es sano y cuando se mezcla al cabeza de pollo y a una esquiva Kitsune….

Exhalo una bocanada de humo le envió un mensaje más a M, que no me ha contestado uno solo, quiero creer que fue por que olvidó e teléfono y no porque me está esquivando. Al fondo se escucha la melodía de _Little girl blue_ que se confunde con los llamados a abordar y el incesante rumor de los que vienen y los que se van. Misao no responde, solo se fue, no dijo nada. ¡Por qué demonios me preocupa eso ahora!

La camarera se acerca, le digo que aún no he terminado mi trago, si es temprano, peor si entro a este sitio debía consumir algo, quizá debí decirle a Sano que nos viéramos en algún restaurante. Nada extraño, gente con maletas, gente que va a toda prisa, alguien con unas lores, otros que se abrazan, otros que lloran, algunos que parecen indiferentes y acostumbrados, el capitán y la tripulación de alguna nave que por fin descansa.

Himura y Sano que se acercan, por fin, Sano parece nervioso, tan solo trae una maleta bajo el brazo, se ve cansado, con unas ojeras que le sientan fatal y Himura tiene el rostro demudado. Cuando llegan frente a mí toma sin decir nada bebe de golpe el sake que aún no había probado, nos volvemos a él extrañado.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- La ví

- A quién

- A ella

- ¿así que finalmente vuelves a la cacería Kenshin? – dice Sano despertando

- No

- ¿entonces? –lo interrogo

- Vi a una mujer tan parecida a Kaoru Dono que por un momento creí que era ella

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sano

- La que iba en la silla de ruedas

- ¿cuál de todas?

- ¡esa mujer! – dice exaltado – la de cabellos oscuros que vestía de lila…

- No le preste atención, vigilaba que nadie nos siquiera, pensé que tu también lo hacías...

- si, pero

- Kenshin si querís ver a una chica bonita...

- ¡no era cualquier chica, juro que el parecido es asombroso, si estuviera viva…

- Pero no lo está – dice Sano - tu sabes que ella no...

Lo miro con una expresión de reproche mientras Himura sigue observando el envase.

- se que no está con vida, pero por un momento... - dice Himura

- Tal vez deberías ir al oculista – se aventura Sano

- el parecido… - sigue murmurando el pelirrojo

- si tanto te impactó debiste seguirla

- no

- bueno, yo en tu lugar lo habría seguido, pero... - Sano se muerde los labios - rayos, era una decisión difícil

- No te tortures más – le digo

Si hace unos años Himura me hubiera hecho caos y hubiéramos practicado la exhumación de la chica Kamiya. Pero no, él y el chiquillo se negaron y ahora, justamente ahora y en estas circunstancias duda. No tiene caso seguir con esto, hago un gesto de que voy a pagar la cuenta, lo mejorsea irnos de aquí cuanto antes, si mi instinto no falla ya deben de haber alguien tars la pista de Sano, debemos movernos cuanto antes.

oooOooo

Misao se da una rápida mirada al espejo. La caja de cosméticos con el dibujo de los lirios de agua de Monet se cierra de golpe. El perfume no tiene su tapa, hay algunas brochas dispersas por el lugar, el corrector y el polvo del tono de su piel cubre perfectamente todo.

Olvidó que si a un cubo de hielo lo dejas bajo el cálido rayo de sol – de la luna en este caso – podía mutar rápidamente de estado de un momento a otro, volviéndose suave e incluso un poco agresivo al grado de dejar alguna que otra huella delatora del paso del _huracán_ Shinomori sobre la pequeña Isla de Makimachi Misao.

El cabello listo, los ojos perfectos, maquillaje impecable, la cinta que improvisó en el cuello del color del vestido ayudará a disimular, es hora de ir a trabajar y entonces suena el teléfono. Literalmente brinca de su asiento y corre adonde al reconocer el destinatario vacila. Pensó que se trataría de la entrevista con sus ídolos de toda la vida, pero no, el Sr. Takitani para variar.

decide dejarlo correr. No quiere ver leer una línea una sola línea del cubo de hielo. Suena la alarma, ya es hora, corre por su bolsa, escucha el característico sonido del atareado Aoyia por la mañana y sale a toda prisa. En el camino casi atropella a Shiro, salta ágilmente y esquiva a sus sobrinos que corren para no llegar tarde al colegio, hace una visita relámpago a la cocina, minutos más tarde corre a tomar el primer taxi que ve, indica la dirección a la que debería de llegar en menos de quince minutos si es que el tráfico se lo permite.

Y todos corren a los trenes. Por las calles, oleadas de chicos, ve pasar cientos de chicos con uniformes escolares. Sonríe recordando los viejos tiempos, donde todo era más sencillo, cuando peleaba con Kam, soportaba las burlas de Sano, Kenshin les preparaba la comida, a Yahiko peleando con Kaoru como perros y gatos cuando su amiga estaba viva.

Aun le duele recordarla, pero no es momento de entrar en fase depresiva, debe esforzarse por sonreír, a Kaoru no le gustaría verla así, además, la esperan en la revista, tiene que editar el texto de la entrevista que van a publicar en el siguiente número, no lo edito, porque simplemente llegó de madrugada a casa y ya ni se acordó de hacer nada.

Toma de nuevo el celular.

La tentación es demasiado grande e inevitablemente cede.

**M**

_**¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?**_

_**Espero tu respuesta.**_

**S**

Sus dedos tiemblan mientars piensa en el hombre de las pocas palabras, sus dedos se sincronizan con sus pensamientos, se mueven, buscan, borrarlo o no borrarlo.

Y lo borra.

No caerá de nuevo en su juego.

- Makimachi Misao - escucha de pronto

- Aquí – dice levantando la mano desde su escritorio, lleva dos horas tratando de corregir el artículo sobre el regreso de los Heike que debe de estar antes de las 2 de la tarde en la mesa del editor y que se suponía haría la noche pasada

El chico de la mensajería llega con un hermoso ramo de peonias que hacen que muchas de sus compañeras de cubículo se vuelvan disimuladamente.

- Por favor, fieme aquí

- La chica parece un poco desconcertada. Firma rápidamente, muchos ojos esperan que busque la tarjeta de quien se lo envía, pero ella está más ocupada con el artículo y para mejorar las cosas Kam hace su entrada triunfal saludando a todo mundo.

- Vaya, vaya…

- Hola Kam

- tulipanes… – dice admirándolas - debieron costar una fortuna

- ¿ah sí?

- ¿quién es el caballero que pretende ofrecerle las flores de la pasión a la princesa de la torre? – dice en tono burlón

- ¿cuál princesa?

- ¡vamos Missy!, no seas remolona, diiiiime

- No recuerdo a ninguno – dijo revisando la pantalla de su máquina

- ¡ni siquiera has visto la tarjeta! – gritó como si fuera un crimen , haciendo que Misao sintiera que todos se volvían hacia ella

- No he tenido tiempo – se excusó

- ¿no has tenido tiempo o no has querido?

La chica de ojos aguamarina la ignora, revisa una vez más, imprime y guarda en un folder, mientras Kamatari toma rápidamente la tarjeta, observa la nota y silba.

- Vaya , vaya… ya decía yo que estaban muy raros, tanta reunión de trabajo me parecía sospechosa

- ¿qué?

- ¿y cuando me ibas a decir que regresaron?

- ¿regresar? – dice desconcertada

- Oh, vamos, con el sexy cubo de hielo….

- ¡Ah! , eso – dice restándole importancia - no hemos regresado

- ¿y entonces?

- son solo flores

-no son cualquier flor, ¡tulipanes!, tu sabes mejor del lenguaje de...

- Kam , en serio, no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo...

- dicen que con los años se pone mejor - dijo en tono pícaro

- ¡Kam!

- Dicen… - pero la chica de ojos aguamarina no esta dispuesta a soltar prenda- Dime….. o lo adivinaré….

- Kam… am… ¿a que debo e dudosol honor de tu visita?

- ¡Ah, sí!, vengo a secuestrarte

- ¿qué?

- Bueno…. Tengo un problema con una de mis modelos y las fotos son para hoy

- Perfecto, llama a la agencia

- Ya lo hice pero no tienen a la persona adecuada, así que he venido por tí

- es broma...

- quiero que tu tomes el lugar de mi modelo petite, es una emergencia

- ¡ni loca!

- Vamos Misy… tu eres talla pequeña

- ¡hay cientos de modelos _petite_

- Sabes que eres mi modelo talla pequeña

- Tienes más gente – dice tecleando desesperada

- Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas

- Estoy muy ocupada – dijo sentándose en su escritorio – debo programar la otra entrevista, seguir con el reporte de los heike

- ¡eso lo haces en un par de horas!, incluso le pediré tu jefa…

- Kam, entiende…este artículo

- Es de lso heike, has habaldo por semana del regreso de lso heike, es tu tema...

- Le falta un retoque...

- Si no me ayudas le diré a Jiya que su adorada nieta legó tarde porque se la pasó practicando "_como mandar a un demonio al infierno_" con un antiguo Onni a que aborrece con toda el alma

- ¡no serías capaz!

- ¡Juro que lo haré – dijo en tono cantarín sacando su celular

- Pero tú convences a mi jefa….

- No será problema….es hermana de mi novio

- ¡qué!

- ¿no te lo había dicho antes? – dijo con su mejor sonrisa – bien toma tus cosas, porque nos vamos

- ¿ahora?

- Si, teóricamente vendrás a entrevistarme sobre mi nuevo libro, será la exclusiva, claro y de paso me ayudarás con el problema de la ropa, pero eso algo menor…

- ¿la revista va a publicar la reseña?

- ¡claro que sí!, en la parte de recomendaciones, además irán algunos de sus conocidos a la presentación y la chica que se interesó en mis diseños cantará un par de canciones, ¿sabías que es fan de mis libros?

- Me acabo de enterar

- Bien, ¿qué estas esperando?

Es mejor sonreír que decir una mentira piadosa. Apaga su máquina, toma su bolso y le da una rápida mirada a las flores, entregar el artículo impreso a al secretari de la jefa y correr tras Kam que ya estaba junto al elevador.

- ¡Tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles!

- ¡Si claro!, para que los cuentes en tus libros

- ¡cómo crees Missy!

- Kam….

_- Tu sabes,un poco maquillados y con mucha agua de rosas_

- ¡Kam, si Jiya llega a enterarse del más mínimo detalle estas muerta!, corrección estamos

- Umm…. Eso será un poco problemático

- ¿cómo que un poco?

- Bueno, en uno de los capítulos Midori y el Cubo… - dijo sonriendo

- ¡no lo hiciste!

- ¡el público lo quería!

- ¡Okina me va a matar!

- Oh vamos, las dos sabemos que es ficción

- Joya sabe que la realidad sobrepasa a la ficción

Kamatari suspiró y se arregló un mechón mientras decía.

- las dos sabemos que Jiya no lee mis libros

- no estoy tan segura...

- vamos, no creerá a pie juntillas todo lo que aparece publicado - dijo en tono burlón

- Hablando de ficción…. Necesito tu ayuda

- ¿es sobre el hombre de hielo?

- No, es sobre ese dibujo de Tomoe Yukishiro

- Perturbador, ¿no?

-Necesito un favor, no en mi nombre sino en el de los Onni

- ¿qué clase de favor?

- Ya que te ayudaré en esta locura... necesito que te pongas en contacto con la persona que te lo envió

- ¿para qué?

- necesito que coopere con los Oni

- no puedo, no sé donde está, va a donde lo lleva el viento - dijo saliendo del elevador

- Kam....

- puedo intentarlo.... ¿qué me ofreces?

-estoy colaborando - dijo enfadada

- necesito algo más

- ¿qué?

- Dime Missy... - mientras se acercaba a su auto

- si

- ¿es cierto el rumor de que el chico gélido deja de serlo en la cama?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kam!!!!!!!!

oooOooo

- Jiya – dijo Okon

- ¿Si?

- llegó un paquete para ti

- ¿para mí? – dijo recibiéndolo y moviéndolo con interés

- Si... supongo que es lo mismo de siempre la nueva novela deKam….

- Si – dijo sacando el ejemplar – me prometió que siempre me enviaría el primer ejemplar

- Pero nunca los lees – dijo Omasu entrando con una bandeja de té

- ¿quién dice que no? –dijo sonriendo

Okon y Omasu se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación.

- Jiya

- ¿si?

- Tal vez sería buena idea donar esa colección a alguna biblioteca o subastarlos

- ¿por qué haría algo así?

- Porque sería un acto noble

- ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?, está claro que no están aquí por los libros

Okon sonrió a su hermana.

- Veras Jiya…

- Recibimos noticias

- ¡siempre recibimos! - dijo el viejo observando la contraportada

- Estas son diferentes

- malo si siempre fueran las mismas, dudaría de nuestros contactos

- ¿por qué tan serias?

- Es sobre Megumi, nos contactó

- ¡después de todos estos años!, ¡esa niña malagradecida!

- Jiya escucha, ella trata de regresar al país, pero tiene problemas

- ¿qué clase de problemas?

- Su esposo y su hijo

- Esposo… si, debí suponerlo, Yukishiro no la deja venir

- ¿lo sabías?

- Desde hace años - dijo dejando de lado el libro

- ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

- Se lo prometí a Sachiko antes de que se internara en el hospital

- Entonces sabes del problema de Meg

- Hasta donde sé ella eligió ser la señora de Yukishiro olvidando sus raíces, marchándose a un país extranjero sin nuestra bendición

- ¡Jiya!

- Por otra parte Misao dejó un informe, y Miburo se reunió hace unos días conmigo quiere que colaboremos para a atrapar a Yukishiro

- ¿cooperaremos?

- Eso está por verse, es un asunto delicado – dijo el patriarca

- Eso quiere decir que tienes un plan

Okina asintió e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran mientras sacaba unos papeles de sus ropas y se los mostraba.

- Actuaremos en distintos niveles, por los datos que tenemos esto es un caos muy delicado, así que asumiré el riesgo de la misión…

- Pero Missy

- Ella entenderá las decisiones de su querido abuelo

oooOooo

Enishi llegó antes de lo esperado, de hecho fue a recoger a Ito a la hora de la salida de su escuela y lo llevó a comer dándome un susto tremendo, porque se suponía que iba por él. Dijo que un cliente lo llamaba y que tuvo que adelantar su regreso, Ito está encantado con que haya regresado antes, en la casa había muchos regalos para él, parece un poco cansado, pero nada anormal, al menos en teoría hasta que me pidió que faltara a clases en la tarde para pasar un rato juntos mientras nuestro hijo iba a clases de natación.

Enishi me pidió que recordáramos viejos tiempos. Sonreí, bueno, es lo que esperaba después de un largo viaje. Pidió que no nos molestaran y me llevó a nuestra habitación donde todo es blanco. Si, jamás he comprendido bien porque la fascinación con ese color. Tan pronto cerramos las puertas se acercó y me empezó a besar como hace tiempo no lo hacía, me trajo un precioso collar de perlas grises que debió costarle una fortuna, no recordaba que me regalara uno desde el día en que nos fugamos.

Obviamente le correspondí mientras él iba desabotonado lentamente mi blusa y me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos, vamos, no me quejaré Enishi es maravilloso en la cama, pero no tanto como cabeza de pollo, ¿o será que el amor me ciega y lo hace ver más maravillosos? Cuando me doy cuenta solo llevo puesto el collar de perlas, las medias, mientras Enishi besa mi torso y aprieta mis pechos con su manos haciéndome gemir, casi estoy lista para lo que venga, siento su peso sobre mí y me aferro a él tan pronto se acopla a mi cuerpo que pide a gritos que no tarde tanto, pero él parece que hace todo lentamente a propósito.

- Meg

- Si – digo mientras besos sus cabellos

- ¿en qué piensas?

- En que me tienes a tu merced – digo con voz entrecortada - ¿cómo puedes detenerte?

- Paciencia cariño, que a veces vale la pena esperar

Lo miro a los ojos, entonces es cuanto siento todo su peso y me dejo llevar hasta que escucho que dice.

- Meg, cariño… - dice mientras estamos unidos

- ¿sí?

- ¿recuerdas esa promesa que hiciste hace mucho tiempo? – dijo en tono casual

- ¿cuál de todas cariño?

- Esa promesa

- Cariño…. ¿por qué me preguntas en este momento?

- Se supone que abandonarías todo y me acompañaras , así tuviéramos que ir al fin del mundo

- ¡y lo hice! - dice muy seria

- mientes, te conozco como nadie en este mundo

Enishi la observó fijamente haciendo que volteara su cara y el encanto del momento se perdiera, enrojeció y después lo encaró de nuevo con una expresión de indiferencia que congeló al instante la expresión de su esposo y le hizo sentirse asqueado.

- Así que admites tu culpa – dijo Enishi

- Es que yo…

- Enishi se separó de ella.

- Escucha Enishi….

- No, _se acabó el escucha Enishi_, se también que contactaste a los Onni y esolo tenías terminantemente prohibido

- Los extrañaba – murmuró mientras se incorporaba – tu no entiendes, son mi familia, sentía nostalgia y quería saber…

- Si quieres el divorcio te lo daré

- ¿qué?

- Tendrás la parte que te corresponde, serás asquerosamente rica – dijo mirándola fijamente - Eso sí, Ito se queda conmigo – dijo mientras se vestía de nuevo

- ¡no puedes hacerme eso!

- Tendrás el dinero que siempre quisiste y podrás revolcarte con quien quieras para sacar la información como acostumbras

- ¡qué! - dijo palideciendo

- Oh, ¡vamos!, no te hagas la inocente, sé quién te dio los datos de tu familia, sé que hace tiempo se veían a escondidas

- ¡es mentira!

- tengo pruebas Meg, no puede engañarme, tengo un servicio de inteligencia muy eficiente

- deben de estar equivocados, porque yo...

- ¿sabes bonita?, un Yukishiro no es plato de segunda mesa y no dejará a su hijo en manos de una mujer de dudosa moral

- ¡pero cómo te atreves! – dijo furiosa

- Vístete querida, ya es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa, cuando Ito regrese no quiero que estés aquí

- ¡ni siquiera podré despedirme de él!

- No es necesario

- ¡pero soy su madre!

- No quiero verte de nuevo, todo lo arreglaremos a través de los abogados, si quieres regresar a casa eres libre de hacerlo, pero eso si Ito se queda conmigo

- ¡no me marcharé sin mi hijo!

- Tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad con ese tinterillo - dijo con desprecio - ¿recuerdas que le pasaría si volvías a repetir tu hazaña?, ¿o me equivoco?

Megumi se mordió los labios mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salpicaban su piel.

- Enishi

- ¿sí?

- ¿por qué lo hiciste si pensabas hacer esto desde el principio – reclamó

- Es simple Meg – dijo haciendo una pausa - quiero que valores lo que estás perdiendo – dijo colocándose de nuevo sus anteojos negros.

oooOooo

- Como sé que no me seguirán aquí –dice Sano preocupado

- Nadie esperaría hallarte en un restaurante – dice Himura mientras se pierde entre los cocineros que se apresuran a prepara los paltos que van de salida

- Y más te vale que no comas nada – dice Aoshi en tono amenazador

- Pudimos vernos en otra parte

- Nuestro padre dijo que en la cocina del Aoyia

- Tu padre – dijo Sano mordiendo una manzana mientras esperaba sentado en una esquina de las cocinas. – no sabía que te habían permitido regresar a este sitio

- No soy bienvenido, pero es una emergencia y lo arreglé con Kuro

- Ya veo…

- Sabes lo que tienes que decirle

- Le diré lo que sé

- De pronto escuchamos que alguien se queja, Himura se lleva un dedo a la boca.

- ¿qué sucede?

- No es nada

- Te vez distraído desde el aeropuerto

- Les digo que no es nada

- No será la chica del aeropuerto – dijo Shinomori – si tanto te afecta podemos investigar…

- Si claro – dice Sano – habiendo cientos y miles de gentes en un aeropuerto

- Existen cámaras de video

Himura hace un gesto negativo.

- No será que estás buscando excusas para dejar el lugar – dice Sano

- Sabes que Jiya no me quiere ver

- Es tu culpa, nadie te dijo que te metieras con su nieta favorita

- Gracias por recordarlo

- De nada – dijo lanzando a la basura los restos de la manzana

- Al menos no me meto con esposas de mafiosos- dijo Shinomori cortante

- ¡ustedes dos! – dice Himura enfadado

- Los dos guardan silencio mientras Himura lava su mano y coloca micro poro en el dedo donde accidentalmente se hizo el corte.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dice Shinomori observando su su celular – no tarda en aparece Okina y no quiero más problemas, Himura, te dejo encargado a Sagara

- Le diré a tu padre que nos ayudaste

El hombre de cabellos oscuros asiente mientras busca las llaves de su auto y ve por enésima vez su celular. Ni un mensaje, Misao no ha contestado, lo deja caer en la bolsa de su saco mientras se aleja lo más rápido que sus pies selo permiten de las cocinas del Aoyia.

oooOooo

* * *

Tit de la entrada: Bomba ( Mod. Borrador)

Clas: familiar

Mod: T__T

_**Ok. Asuntos locales**_

_

* * *

  
_

La bomba estalló hace unas horas.

No eh podido regresa a casa por culpa de la loca idea de Kam de que le ayude con su colección y por que debo la maldita entrevista exclusiva a mi jefa, no es que odie mi trabajo, simplemente es que este día ha estado desquiciado.

Me he enterado de todo el drama en tiempo real gracias a los mensajes que me han enviado Om, Shiro y Kuro desde que la tormenta estalló:

Pues bien, para no hacer mas largo el cuento…

los demonios andan sueltos, sabía que iba a pasar, ya me lo decía mi intuición, tarde o temprano les iba a llegar la hora, pero la verdad es que Jiya no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Pues verán… no es que fuera un secreto que últimamente mi padre no visitaba con tanta frecuencia el Aoyia y que tía Okon no se comportaba tan odiosa con él…

El caso es que desde hace un par de meses salen juntos y el abuelo está hecho una furia. Si , mis padres se divorciaron, pero la idea de que cambie a una por la otra le parece abominable. Mi pregunta aquí es porque no pensó lo mismo en los tiempos en que Meg salía con ustedes saben quién. En resumen: a pesar de las suplicas de los Onni tía Okon amenza con marcharse del Aoya, mi padre tiene prohibido pisar el restaurante hasta nuevo aviso, obviamente ellos tienen prohibido verse – como si una simple orden pudiera impedirlo - y si quiere verme, debo ir a la vieja casa familiar.

Ojalá que cuando regrese que puedan convencer a Jiya,porque esto es desquiciante. Si, no me molesta que mi padre reinicie su vida, pero jamás pensé que el abuelo se lo tomara tan, pero tan mal.

_**Asuntos no tan locales:**_

K. se comunicó con nosotros, parece que las cosas van mal, quiere ver a nuestra madre, pero por lo visto las cosas se han complicado en el sitio donde está, no sé mas detalles porque Om impidió que siguiera escuchando la llamada.

_**Asuntos Externos:**_

El señor de los cubitos me ha mandado textos todo el día, desde reclamos hasta notas sobre Sano. Dice que esta vez es algo más grave, porque están pensando pedir ayuda a Miburo para protegerlo. Ya decía yo que un pollo y un zorro no son la combinación más afortunada.

Kam:….dicen que su libro será un éxito en las ventas…. No puedo agregar más detalles sobre la presentación del libro porque este circo aún no ha terminado.

Besos nerviosos

Midori

- Missy, deja de escribir en la máquina, el día aun no termina y no es hor de que estes en el blog

- ¿dime que puedo hace mientras estoy disfrazada de Midori? – digo molesta

-Piensa que lo haces por una noble causa

La sala de conferencias está llena de reporteros y a ti se te ocurre que me veré bien exhibida al circo romano

- ...Piensa en que fuiste la inspiración de Midori y estás cumpliendo uno de mis sueños – dice Kam arreglando una vez más mi disfraz

- Un sueño bizarro

-¡Missy!, ¡como puedes ser tan insensible y decir eso!

Pobre de ti y alguien ate cabos… - digo guardando la entrada

Si al menos hubiera conseguido que ahora que regresaste con el _cubito de hielo_…

¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no regresé con él!

entonces qué significa la marca bajo el maquillaje – dice con una risa maliciosa

a eso se llama que hice lo que quise

ajá

¡¡¡¡Kam!!!!

Hubiera sido perfecto – dice suspirando

Condenada Kam…. Casi puedo imaginar lo que escribirá en su siguiente libro. Mientras me maquillaban para la sesión de fotos de una revista de adolescentes para poner un ejemplo de la moda inspirada en sus libros leí ciertos pasajes. Juro que si no estuviera disfrazada de goth lol mataría a Kam. Para mi gusto se tomó muchas libertades y dejó corres su desenfrenada imaginación.

Debo tener cuidado la escribir el artículo y corregir la entrevista que mi jefa tiene que ver dentro de unas horas en su bandeja de entrada.

Escucho las voces al otro lado, dan los últimos retoques, apago la máquina. Tomo aire, Kam sonríe mientras repasa frente a un espejo por enésima vez que dirá a la prensa y a sus fans de la nueva parte de la saga. Juro que si pudiera desaparecería, me dice que ya es la hora, me levanto, salgo con los otros que fueron contratados , mientars pienso que¡no es justo, a mi no me paga Kam , estoy aquí por un vil chantaje!, entonces una mirada de las primeras filas me hace pensar que tal vez la suerte no sea tan adversa.

Si estuviera viva diría que se trata de ella.

¡son tan parecidas!, no se si estará haciendo cosplay o que, pero el parecido da escalofrios

esto no es obra de la casualidad, puede que sea un golpe de suerte, puede que no

mi deber es averiguar quién rayos es y qué hace aquí

o me dejo de llamar Makimachi Misao.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	36. I believe I have seen hell and it's

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Antes que nada disculpen si no he podido actualizar antes, en estos meses mi vida prácticamente ha girado 180°, es frustrante el no poder escribir fics T-T, por favor disculpen las molestias derivadas de estos cambios.

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_Gabyhyatt_** (^_^ , pues es de uno , ¿cual?, es una buena pregunta que la genética podría responder ^_^), _**Kellyndrin **_(muchas gracias por agregarme) y **_S_****_tela_** (muchas grax x el _q las musas te acompañen XD_ ,ultimamente ando d la ceca a la Meca n_nu, pero aquí esta el sig cap ^_^)

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

XXXVI

_**"I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Megumi observa angustiada el teléfono, espera una llamada que probablemente jamás llegará. Se siente perdida, todo fue tan rápido y es el sentimiento de impotencia es inmensa.

Ya hizo las llamadas que pudo, pero ningún abogado conocido quiere apoyarla, se trata del mismísimo Enishi Yukishiro, nadie quiere quedar mal con él. Sus abogados le han dejado claro que no deberá preocuparse nunca más de su condición, que simplemente debe firmar los papales, cederle la patria potestad de Ito y podrá regresar a Japón con todos los lujos y comodidades que siempre había soñado. Pero ahora eso no basta, no es suficiente, de que le sirve todo el oro del mundo si perderá su hijo para siempre.

Hace unas horas amenazó, derramó más lágrimas que en toda su vida, todo fue inútil. Enishi es un pedazo de piedra que no se conmueve con nada, si, ella cometió un pequeño error, uno en muchos años, le dijo que podía perdonarla, que no volviera a hacerlo.

Como única respuesta obtuvo una mirada de desprecio y la orden de abandonar inmediatamente la casa, él la dejó sola en la habitación blanca. Después las doncellas llegaron al cuarto y empezaron a vaciar su armario y empacar sus pertenencias, ella no se movió, no quería, tuvo que regresar su aún esposo a la habitación, enfundarla en una gabardina blanca, calzarle los zapatos y colocarla en un coche con destino a la lujosa suite de un hotel ubicado a unos minutos del aeropuerto , para facilitar las cosas, murmuró Yukishiro.

Se encolerizó cuando supo que no habría vuelta atrás, que no volvería a ver a Ito, porque su hijo había sido invitado a jugar a casa de unos amigos y pasaría la noche con ellos. Todo había sido fríamente calculado. Enishi la tomó del brazo a la fuerza y la escoltó hasta el automóvil, sus ojos iban arrasados por las lágrimas, se resistía, le parecía tan injusto, los dedos de su mano se habían cerrado alrededor de su brazo y casi podía sentir como sus dedos le lastimaban.

Salieron de la casa donde la camioneta con sus pertenencias esperaba hubo una pausa, por un momento se volvió, nadie más que el conductor era testigo de la escena, el resto de los servidores habían desaparecido.

- Esto es el fin querida

- ¡piensa en Ito!

- Debiste pensar en él antes de enredarte – hizo una pausa - una vez más con ese vago

- ¡Enishi!, ¡te lo suplico! – dijo arrodillándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, tratando de conmoverlo

- Se acabó cariño, no te humilles, para mi estas muerta

- ¡es nuestro hijo! - gimió

Enishi se inclinó frente a ella, tomó su barbilla, su mirada era chispeante, aun llevaba puesto el collar que le había dado, la besó mientras deslizaba un sobre a su lado, acariciaba sus cabellos por última vez y se alejaba. Megumi no tuvo de otra más que tomar nerviosamente los papeles, sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, hojas y hojas y cientos de artículos en letras pequeñas.

- Cuando los firmes serás libre de ir a donde quieras

- ¡Regresaré por él! – dijo incorporándose

- Ni lo sueñes

- ¡sabes que lo haré!

- Claro que lo harás– dijo sonriendo - eres predecible querida, pero no lo permitiré

- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

- No, ahí te equivocas, más bien yo debo decirte cómo pudiste hacernos esto

- ¡Tú no entiendes!, yo….

- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que quisiera – dijo calándose sus anteojos - siempre lo supe – lo olvidaba, dijo extrayendo un billete de su saco para dárselo a Magumi.

- ¿qué es esto? – dijo mientras Megumi lo abría y leía

* * *

Tsukishiro Enishi

Lamenta la desafortunada pérdida de su muy amada esposa

_**Megumi**_

_Tu espíritu siempre permanecerá con nosotros_

Sus funerales se llevarán a cabo el día…

En el lugar…

* * *

- ¿qué significa esto?

- Una esquela - dijo tranquilamente

- ¡sé que es una esquela!

- Debo admitir que el crédito no es mío, sino el de unos amigos que te vieron pasar con aquel bastardo y me pusieron sobre al tanto de algo de que habías conseguido burlar mi vigilancia, ¡y de qué manera!

Megumi entrecerró los ojos tratando de imaginar quién la podría haber delatado, pero Enishi tenía tantos conocidos y en los sitios más inesperados...

- Ni te molestes querida, eres una mujer pública – hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con suficiencia al comprobar que la había herido - perdón, _lapsus bruti,_ lo que quería decir es que eras una figura pública demasiado llamativa

Los ojos de Megumi se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¿sabes?, por un momento estuve tentado a escribir que _lamentaba a la perdida de mi esposa_, pero tú sabes, hay que hacer las cosas con estilo, por cierto , envié cientos de ellas desde la mañana

- ¡me estas amenazando! – dijo con rabia - ¡acaso piensas matarme!

- ¡por favor!, querida, solo notifico a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos que para mí es como si lo estuvieras

- ¡estás enfermo!

- No querida, solo te cierro los canales apropiados

oooOooo

Misao se levanta envuelta con la sábana, camina despacio a la ventana mientras su acompañante duerme, o quiere hacerle creer que lo hace. Sabe que solo finge dormir, que desde que se liberó de su abrazo resintió que se alejara de él. Pero necesita acercarse a la ventana y comprobar que la el día aun no ha llegado.

Fue una noche terrible… bueno,

Quizá exagera un poco, piensa mientras mira de reojo

La sesión para Kam fue maravillosa, ella moría por hablar con la chica de la silla de ruedas que hacía el cosplay de la heroína de las novelas, pero no pudo, cuando iba tras ella una mujer obstruyó su paso, después la rodearon fotógrafos y reporteros que querían aprovechar el momento que casi estaba segura que terminarían en cualquier sitio, menos en los medios que representaban.

Si no hubiera sido por el cubo de hielo habría terminado aplastada por la avalancha de colegas, si, llegó con la excusa de que era del staff y que la buscaba Kamatari. Lo siguió sin dudar y escaparon por la puerta trasera, ni siquiera se despidió de su amiga. Cuando recordó que quería seguir a la chica que tenía un asombroso parecido con Kaoru, el señor _Takitani_ se había alejado a toda velocidad del lugar.

- No respondiste a ninguno de mis mensajes

- Estuve ocupada –dijo observando la calle

- No te costaba nada

- Ha sido un día pesado, demasiado trabajo

- Sonó el celular, ella pensó que debía de tratarse de Kam que estaría furiosa por que había salido del lugar con su diseño exclusivo, pero no, no se trataba de ella.

- Diga….no, no, si, con Kam, por…¿qué?

Aoshi seguía manejando mientras escuchaba las frases inacabadas de su acompañante tratando de descifrar con quién y de qué estaría hablando. Posiblemente de Kam, su trabajo, Jiya… Tal vez deberían dar la vuelta y regresar el vestido que traía puesto.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Misao

- ¿Kam?, ¿tu jefa?

- No

- …

- es sobre mi padre

- ¿le pasó algo?, ¿está hospitalizado?, le…

- No

- ¿entonces?

- se fugó con mi tía

- ¡qué!

- Jiya está furioso… Om dice que dejó el Aoyia para ir tras ellos…- suspiró – ¡lo que me faltaba!

El semáforo se puso en rojo.

- ¿quieres que vayamos tras ellos?

- Quiero que piensen que me uní a la búsqueda

- No los buscarás

- No

- Eres la Okashira, tu obligación sería ir tras ellos

- Lo sé, pero no lo haré

- ¿por qué?

- no quiero – hizo una pausa - es su vida, pero Jiiy y el resto lo tienen que entender

- pero…

- Aoshi, no estamos en los tiempos de la era Meiji para perseguirlos, esto es el siglo XXI, son adultos, saben lo que quieren y lo que significa romper con todo

- ¿entonces qué harás?

- Necesito enviar unas cosas a mi jefa, ¿podemos pasar a tu apartamento?

- Si así lo deseas

Recuerda que guardaron silencio , le pidió su máquina ara enviar a su editora el trabajo pendiente y una nota a Kam prometiéndole enviarle su ropa al día siguiente, él le llevó un Daarjeling en un hermoso vaso blanco con borde negro que probablemente adquirió en alguna de las sucursales del_ Absynth_. Sus recuerdos se interrumpen cuando nota que Aoshi dejan atrás la cama. Le gusta ver su cabello despeinado, ese cuerpo delgado y marcado con cicatrices que acreditan su valía como un Oni.

- Temía que te hubieras esfumado una vez más – dice mientras se coloca a su lado y la abraza

Aun no amanece, no es la primera vez que va a ese apartamento, sabe que su dueño lo eligió por que tiene una bonita panorámica del centro de la ciudad y está relativamente cerca del Aoyia. Sus cabellos sueltos cubren parte de su desnudez, ella deja que sus brazos aparten la sabana y se muevan lentamente, acerca su nariz a su piel, puede sentir como el pulso se acelera.

- ¿en qué piensas?

- En papá, en mi tía…

- No puedes hacer nada

- Ni Jiya… a estas horas quien sabe donde estarán, quizá ya estén lejos, fuera de la influencia de Okina

- Misao –dice mientras pasa su mano por su espalda

- si

- ¿qué piensas que haría Jiya si nos descubriera?

- No lo sé – dice apretando su cuerpo al del ex líder de los oni – tal vez aun quiere matarme

- Es cierto

- ¡qué!

- Jiya aun no te perdona

- ¿y tú?

Misao guardó silencio. Podría decir muchas cosas y arruinar el momento, desde las que van de que todo lo que ha pasado desde la desaparición de Kaoru es parte de una venganza largamente planeada cimentada en _mantén a tus enemigos cerca o a los enemigos aún mas_, o tal vez es porque simplemente le gusta estar a su lado, porque a su lado ve las cosas claramente…en el fondo tiene miedo de admitir que lo ama, como ha sido desde siempre, aun cree que es un error decírselo hasta que no lo escuche de su labios.

- ¿tu qué crees que hago aquí?

Aoshi aun quisiera escuchar de sus labios que lo ha perdonado, que esté ahí significa que lo quiere, ¿o no?, si, el jamás le ha explicado pro que hizo todo en el pasado, no es que trate de justificarse por comportarse en el pasado como un patán consumado, pero no ha hallado el momento adecuado y teme que si pasa más tiempo esto solo sea algo pasajero. No se ha dado cuenta de que se quedó demasiado tiempo en silencio, Misao ha empezado a acariciar y besar de nuevo una de sus cicatrices, siente ese característico cosquilleo húmedo de sus labios y se estremece.

- Aoshi – dice bajando la voz

- ¿qué?

- Se bueno…, olvidemos todo esto

- está bien

- ayúdame a mandar a mis demonios al infierno

y el demonio no hace del rogar

oooOooo

_Tomoe Yukishiro_ duerme.

Fue un día agitado, no se quedó mucho tiempo en la conferencia, se quedó con las ganas de estrechar la mano de Kam Honjo porque su equipo de seguridad detectó una amenaza potencial y tuvieron que sacarla a toda prisa de lugar.

Ya no pudo ir al Aoyia, cenó con unos amigos de su hermano que habían organizado una recepción sorpresa en un conocido restaurante estilo occidental, donde el ambiente le recordaba el estilo arquitectónico de moda en la era Meiji que había observado en los libros de arte que había en la biblioteca de la casa.

Fue una noche interesante, le hacían muchas preguntas, le preguntaban si su estancia sería larga, si iría a hacer un recorrido por el archipiélago, la invitaron a muchos lugares, todos saben lo poderos que es su hermano y lo importante que es quedar bien con él, así que se desvivieron en atenciones por ella y ella…ella se sentía como Alicia en la fiesta de no cumpleaños.

Pero no se queja, no la pasó nada mal, está llena de invitaciones para toda su estancia y más allá; lo mejor es que antes de acostarse su aya llegó con una sorpresa, consiguió un libro dedicado y autografiado para ella de la autora de los libros.

Se durmió aferrándose a la copia del libro.

Tomoe no recuerda haber sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Pero tal vez sucede que simplemente no lo recuerda

Entonces como en sueños aparece una imagen, un sueño recurrente que hace tiempo no tenía. En él está en una habitación tipo tradicional, está oscuro, el resplandor de la televisión es inconfundible, cerca de ella está con otra persona que no reconoce pero la escena le parece familiar, ve la televisión, se ríen, comen palomitas, beben té helado, se arrojan las palomitas , ríen con más fuerza ,entonces se enciende la luz.

El responsable es un personaje del cual solo puede ver sus largos cabellos rojos que les dice que bajen silencio, que Yahiko duerme y que al día siguiente tiene una reunión importante, ríen como si compartieran un secreto sobre el ausente, de nuevo ese pelirrojo, no sabe quién es, la única certeza es de que lo conoce de algún lado, no sabe de dónde, quizá desde siempre, quizá en sueños, como dice aquella película francesa que pasaron en el vuelo.

Después la imagen cambia, es de noche, esta sola al lado del pelirrojo, murmura algo de una pastelería, ese hombre misterioso parece preocupado y dice que la acompañará, pero ella niega y dice que no es muy lejos, abre la puerta y después… despierta , sus manos están extendidas como si tratara de tocarlo.

Solo fue un sueño se dice.

A su lado sigue el libro, el separador está en una de sus partes favoritas Hiko Kentaro y Kaoru están cerca de la casa, los demás lo están buscando y él solo regresó a despedirse de ella, la tensión se siente en el ambiente, Kaoru quiera arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que no los deje, que no tiene por que servir a las órdenes de sus superiores para expiar las culpas de su pasado.

Él la toma en brazos y le murmura a su oído que as algo que tiene que hacer él, que solo él puede hacerlo porque es su misión, el destino de el descendiente de un ruroni, que es joven, que tendrá otras oportunidades, que la quiere demasiado para ponerla en peligro, que lo entienda

La protagonista se queda impávida observando cómo se aleja – y para furia de los lectores que esperaban que corriera tras él – se desploma como si las piernas no la sostuvieran más, siente como si una parte de ella estuviera muerta, así la encuentran Dark Fox y Midori Miura al amanecer, con una expresión más parecida a la de un alma en pena que a la de la más famosa detective del lugar.

Cierra el libro de golpe, releía esa parte cuando se quedó dormida.

Hay algo en ese relato que le resulta dolorosamente familiar y no comprende por qué, no se explica el porqué le duele tanto, como si ella hubiera experimentado eso, pero es prácticamente imposible, después del accidente, los años que perdió razón y memoria…ya no sabe si es solo que está muy enganchada o que en realidad sucedió. Se incorpora, se da vuelta, está de nuevo atrapada en ese sitio completamente blanco decorado por alguien con un severo complejo de princesa, trata de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, ojalá pudiera soñar con el pelirrojo de nuevo para romper con esa monotonía.

oooOooo

Sanosuke duerme en el sillón de su sala, Miburo recomendó que no se acerque a su casa, que es peligroso, que ya se encargará de rescatar de su covacha lo necesario y le sugirió buscar un sitio más seguro, en lo que encuentra algo se quedará un tiempo con él, ¿Cuánto?...posiblemente hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Himura está frente al televisor, nada nuevo, nada interesante, reality de la temporada, noticias, infomerciales, series, deja de cambiarle cuando reconoce los acordes de esa película italiana y el control se queda en el sillón. Curioso, justo en esa parte, cuando el protagonista ve desesperado como el padre de la chica que ama se aleja y él no puede hacer nada para detenerla. La música de Ennio Morricone le trae a la memoria a la chica del aeropuerto.

Trató de convencer a Yahiko que le permita exhumar el cuerpo de su hermana para acabar con la duda que le carcome, pero el chico se negó rotundamente, le dijo que no era sano, que no debía de torturarse, que hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado y no removerlas más.

Pero la duda sigue ahí, como los compases de una vieja tonada que se resisten a desaparecer de su memoria. Solo hay una forma de acabar con eso y es ir al cementerio y abrir la tumba, por absurdo y enfermo que suene quiere ver con sus propios ojos lo que queda de esa jovencita que tanto amó para dejarla ir o para ir tras ese fantasma del aeropuerto.

Si, suena a algo malsano, que probablemente las hermanas Sekihara le recomendarían asistir a años de terapia para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. La película sigue, solo hay una persona que podría ayudarlo sin verse directamente implicado, pero no sabe si querrá hacerlo, no pierde nada con intentarlo, baja el volumen del aparato, toma el teléfono y marca.

- Shinomori

- Himura

- Necesito un favor, recuerdas….

- Tengo a mi gente buscando a la chica del aeropuerto, dame unas horas y sabremos exactamente de quien se trata…

- De hecho, es….es otro favor, pero…

- Tiene que ver con esa idea loca de ir al cementerio a exhumar los restos de Kamiya

- Si

- Cuenta con ello

- Quiero ir

- No, no debes

- Pero….

- No es conveniente que te vean por aquí, te meterías en muchos líos, déjamelo a mi

- ¿estás seguro?

- Siempre he tenido esa dudas y es momento de acabar con todo esto – hubo una pausa – por cierto Himura, ¿Cómo está _cabeza de pollo_?

- Bien, tu sabes, llegó para arrasar con la alacena, fuera de ahí todo está en calma

- Cuídalo bien

- Lo haré

- te mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda

oooOooo

La azafata sonríe cuando se aleja, es tan pequeño y se ve tan adorable. Ito juega con el avioncito de plástico, el cuaderno para dibujar y los colores están abandonados al lado, tiene sueño, está nervioso, no entiende por qué salieron de viaje a toda prisa, ni siquiera se pudo despedir de sus amigos, cuando llegó a casa estaban hechas las maletas y su padre había hablado con el director de su traslado a otra escuela.

Se extrañó del viaje, pero aún más cuando supo que solo viajaría con su padre, corrió a buscar a su mamá, pero en la habitación no estaban sus cosas, no había rastro de su ropa, de sus libros, ni siquiera del perfume que ocupaba, no quedaba nada, sus fotos habían sido retiradas, ni una sombra, todo estaba vacío, se sintió confundido y nadie supo darle razón de ella. Subió al auto y no hizo una sola pregunta, sentía miedo y estaba confundido. Acompañó a su padre a registrar sus papeles pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- papi

- ¿sí? – dice dejando de leer

- ¿por qué mamá no vino con nosotros?

- Porque no puede cariño – dice regresando al artículo

- ¿por qué?

- Porque ella ya está en otro sitio- dice mecánicamente

- ¿y regresará?

- No

- ¿por qué?

- Porque ella nos dejó

- ¿por qué?

- Por que así lo quiso

- ¿se fue?

- Para siempre

- ¿y no se despidió de mí? – dijo entristecido

- No

- ¿por qué?, ¿no me quiere?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto hijo

- El niño apenas si podía contener las lágrimas

- Papá

- Si

- ¿está muerta?, la mamá de una de las niñas de mi salón murió y está muy triste…

- Para _nosotros_ lo está

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo Ito , te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor

- ¡ya soy mayor!

- Dentro de unos años

- ¿por qué?

- Porque te quiero Ito – le dijo muy serio - si te lo digo en este preciso momento sufrirías mucho y no quiero que eso suceda

- Extraño a mamá

- Ito , tu sabes que jamás conocía a mi madre

- Lo sé

- cuando tenía tu edad perdí a alguien que quise como si hubiera sido mi madre

- ¿sí? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

- conservo de ella los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, así es como quiero que recuerdes a tu madre, debes ser fuerte y valiente

El niño asintió.

- Ese es mi hijo – dijo mesando sus cabellos

- ¿papá?

- Si

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A un lugar

- ¿a qué lugar?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo

- ¿no me deraás una pista?

- es blanco y te encantará

* * *

**(Borrador)**

_**Tit de la entrada: **__Elope_

_**Clas:**__Egoteca_

_**Mod:**__ serenidad y paciencia_

_

* * *

  
_

Mi tía y mi padre se fugaron con rumbo desconocido, yo… estuve con Dra Coeur., no tuve tanto éxito como los otros. O. piensa que han salido al extranjero, pero está seguro de que regresarán cuando se les acabe el dinero. Una parte quisiera decir en tono soñador que romántico, la otra dice con alivio por fin, mi madre se puso como histérica en el hospital, era lo que le faltaba, los médicos tuvieron que sedarla.

No hemos tenido noticias de K. desde hace un tiempo, cabeza de pollo está perdido, algo turbio lo persigue y no son cosas de su oficio, sino por culpa de andar espiando a la novia del espíritu zorro el día de su matrimonio. Siempre pensé que sería su perdición, pero jamás imaginé que tanto. Tuvo que pedir unas largas vacaciones al bufet donde trabaja, su madre está preocupada y Miburo no deja de fumar un cigarro tras otro, por su culpa la casa está impregnada con olor a tabaco.

Dra Coeur está por empezar una gira por distintos lugares para promover su último libro, no saben cómo envidio esa posibilidad de moverse a donde se le antoje. Me dejó saber que como están las cosas tal vez se inspire y en un arranque espontáneo le se fugue para casarse con su novio , del cual está plenamente convencido es el amor de su vida. _Amor de su vida_. Allá su vida.

Amor…

Con los años se ha convertido en una palabras más en el vocabulario, desgastada por el uso, pretenciosa porque quiere abarcar con cuatro letras mas delo que puede. Parece tan simple y es tan complejo. No sé si lo amo, o si es la rutina o es algo más. Solo sé que está ahí.

Kam me dijo que es cuestión de fe, el creer ciegamente en el otro, que por eso quiere atarse a su novio de aquí al fin del mundo, que no es solo por su físico espectacular o su carácter, es porque cree ciegamente que lo quiere con la misma intensidad que ella y selo demuestra. Eso me ha hecho preguntarme

¿y yo qué?

¿Es algo meramente físico?, ¿o es algo más?, ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?, ¿Por qué sigo a su lado después de todo lo que me ha hecho y lo que hemos pasado?

No he vuelto a hablar de amor después de que nos reconciliamos. Pero las reconciliaciones han sido algo más físico que otra cosa, no es que no disfrute su compañía, no es que hable mucho, de hecho casi todos los monólogos son míos. Sabe cuánto adoro hablar y quizá por eso a veces tiene que callarme con sus besos. Y no me quejo.

Al estar a su lado se ve todo más claro, pero al mismo tiempo se desata mi lado animal, y término como esa mujer de aquel relato italiano que le suplica a su amante que meta al demonio a su infierno. Y en ese instante tengo la impresión de que comprendo a K, en dondequiera que esté, sin embargo yo no acepto a cualquier demonio en mi infierno, sino solo al de los ojos de hielo, ¿por qué?, aun no lo sé, tengo miedo de la respuesta.

Porque una cosa es mi infierno y otra muy distinta es mi metafórico corazón, no imaginándolo en el sentido cursi-rosa-pastel, sino en un castillo amurallado, que ha sufrido antes por culpa de ese demonio que tanto me busca y no está dispuesto a ceder de nuevo. Si lo hizo una vez, lo podría repetir no una, sino cientos de veces más, arrasando con el castillo hasta los cimientos a los pocos asaltos. Y no es un lujo que la Okashira se pueda dar.

Creo que me falta refresco de café para reactivar mis neuronas y seguir la búsqueda de los prófugos, de K y de la chica misteriosa, al que yo sé quien ha apodado la chica del aeropuerto.

Besos reflexivos

_**Midori**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

oooOooo

Todo fue tan rápido.

Ahora está de nuevo en una habitación inmaculada, sentada en el recibidor con su agenda y teléfono en mano. Todo es blanco, insoportablemente inmaculado, la habitación, muebles, las flores. Todo está ordenado tal como le gusta a Enishi, y lo mejor es que la gente que la atiende está al corriente de las circunstancias porque la esquivan deliberadamente.

Ha tratado de comunicarse en vano a la casa, quiere comunicarse con Ito, pero las llamadas no entran y el teléfono de Enishi está muerto, su secretaría no se lo pasa, lo peor es que ha escuchado rumores de que ha dejado de nuevo la ciudad, pero esta vez con su hijo con rumbo desconocido.

Ella dijo que eso no podía ser posible, que necesitaban su firma para autorizar la salida de su hijo, que se suponía que ella debía estar conforme, pero de nuevo entraron en acción los abogados de Yukishiro manipulando las leyes a su conveniencia.

Si al menos hubiera tenido alguna prueba irrefutable de lo que ha hecho, sabe que los negocios de Enishi siempre han sido turbios, pero no tiene ni una maldita prueba que le sirva como carta para acabar con su racha de ganador. Es cuidados, sabe emplear lo que tiene, a sus amigos los tine cerca, a sus enemigos aun más y a los que han caído en desgracia…deben pagar por todo.

Quisiera contactar a Sano, él es abogado, el sabría bien como proceder, pero no puede, complicaría las cosas y además no sabe a dónde buscarlo. La solución sería firmar esos papeles, tomar el primer vuelo que la llevara a Kioto para buscarlo a él, a los Onni, pero si lo hace no habrá vuelta atrás e Ito… quien sabe que estará pensando en estos momentos.

En todo el día Megumi no ha dejado de pensar en esa frase de una viejísima novela inglesa que decía _"I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white"_

_

* * *

  
_

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

si tardo de mas, pueden jalar las orejas a la autora en **_El país de Agni_**

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	37. La mujer del pescador

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en especial a **G_abyhyatt_** (¿en serio? 0_0, en cuanto a Megumi... errrr), _**Kunoichi Karla**_, **_Kellyndrin_** y **_Kunoichi Karla_** (Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no creo q sea propiamente una obra n_nu).

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**XXXVI**

**_La mujer del pescador_**

_

* * *

  
_

- No cooperaremos – dijo Saitou mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro

- ¡como de que no!

- No es nuestro problema

- ¡pero se trata de mi hija!

- No es una niña , sino una mujer adulta que sabe lo que quiere

- ¡pero es mi hija!, puedo acusarlo de secuestro

- Tenemos pruebas de que ella estaba de acuerdo

- Pero…

- Lo siento Jiya, no podemos hacer nada, es algo familiar...

- ¡deben hacer algo!

- Seamos sinceros, le permití esta entrevista porque pensé que me daría información de un pez más gordo – dijo sonriendo – no noticias locales pasadas…

- ¡qué!

- Vamos…

- No hay mucho sobre Meg – dijo apesadumbrado

- Escuché por ahí que se divorciaba y pronto regresará a Japón

- Ella no quiere divorciarse

- Ella no debe divorciarse o le perderemos la pista a Yukishiro

- Nuestros informantes nos dicen que no es algo que esté en sus manos

- Es por el escándalo de su infidelidad

- ¿qué infidelidad?

- ¡oh vamos Jiya!, todos, absolutamente todos lo saben

- ¡Meg es una chica de principios! – dijo ofendido Okina

- O lo era

- ¡Megumi fue bien educada en las tradiciones familiares!

- Tanto que se escapó con Yukishiro, se desvinculó de los suyos por años , si a eso llamo preservar la tradición…

Saito sacó unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio y se los extendió a Okina, los dedos nudosos y los ojos se encontraron con una esquela, un par de fotografías y algunas notas.

- Esto es una pequeña muestra de algo mas grande

Okina calló tratando de controlar su ira.

- No fue toda su culpa , según veo, tu hijo tuvo que ver

- ¡hijastro! – dijo con fastidio

- También es problema tuyo Miburo – dijo con la mirada encendida - sabemos que Yukishiro le puso precio a la cabeza de Sagara

- No es el único sobre el cual pende una amenaza similar

- Lo dices por Aoshi

- Yo no he afirmado ni negado nada – dijo apartando la colilla al cenicero

- Si, ya decía que los Onni no perdonan nada, pero no estamos hablando de mi hijo sino de ese descerebrado _Cabeza de pollo , _él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasa a los que se meten con las mujeres ajenas, en especial si se trata de matones

- Parece que el mal ejemplo es de familia

- Más bien parece que todo queda en familia

Los dos hombres callaron.

- Escucha Okina, ambos sabemos que queríamos un futuro distinto para los chicos, Tokio me ha contado en ocasiones lo que soñaba para cada uno de ellos, pero ese no es el punto

- Lo sé Miburo, nos esforzamos por criarlos de una manera…

- Y al final ellos hacen lo que se les pega en gana

- Si

- Así que volvamos al punto inicial, no puedo ayudarte con ellos, son adultos, tienes que aceptarlo o ir a terapia para procesarlo

- No es necesario…

- Jiya, siempre supiste que esos dos se aquerían – dijo aplastando una colilla en el cenicero - dadas las circunstancias tarde o temprano iba a suceder esto

- ¡Pero Sachi!

- Sachi no lo quería, ella siempre ha servido para cumplir órdenes y en el fondo sabemos que hacía lo que quería

- ¡como pudieron!

- Viejo, deja de hacer drama y se realista, una boca menos de la que preocuparte, un par de preocupaciones menos… y si estas tan molesto simple: la desheredas y fin de la historia – dijo mientras calaba otro cigarro

oooOooo

Por un momento libre. Si, sabe que probablemente no llegará muy lejos porque aún depende de la silla, pero por un momento quiere ver la ciudad sin necesidad de guías y escoltas. Se coloca unos lentes oscuros de montura blanca, recorre lo más rápido que puede el lugar por la parte trasera y aborda el primer taxi que ve. Le exige que la lleve al centro, el hombre la mira de reojo.

De alguna manera le parece familiar, cabello castaño y una expresión de placidez en la cara que le inspira confianza, como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero no sabe de dónde como o cuando. El hombre la dejó en el famoso Pabellón dorado, donde pudo recorrer el sitio a sus anchas, recorrió los jardines y se incorporó a una visita guiada hasta que se cansó. Después tomó otro taxi que la dejó en la zona comercial, donde buscó desesperadamente do sitios que estaba en las novelas de Kam. Honjo: el Hirobeko y el Aoyia.

Saca una moneda y la lanza al aire antes de decidirse por cual buscar primero. El Aoyia gana y se dirige al sitio después de preguntar en una pequeña librería. Al llegar entera que el sitio está lleno, que hay gente que ha hecho reservaciones por años. Mala suerte piensa, no sabía que era tan complicado.

Sale del sitio un tanto decepcionada, lo máximo que le ofrecen es un saloncito de té con vista al jardín, no es el mejor ángulo, pero el día de hoy ha tenido una gran afluencia de visitantes, albergan un par de convenciones de médicos y forenses y a un grupo de turistas fanáticos de las novelas de Kam Honjo que no dejan de sacar fotografías en el lugar. Ella asiente, suspira y se deja guiar.

No se puede quejar del té, el servicio es agradable, los dulces tienen bonitas formas de flores, el decorado conserva la esencia de Japón, desde los poemas que cuelgan en las paredes hasta las flores que reposan en la mesa. Tanta belleza solo hace que se sienta sola, se acerca la puerta, la corre y se queda sin aliento.

En el extremo del jardín hay una persona que saca un encendedor y con toda la calma del mundo disfruta un cigarro. No es muy alto, por un momento creyó que era una chica, pero las proporciones de su cuerpo lo desmienten. Lo más llamativo son esos cabellos son rojos como el cielo al amanecer, observa como deja escapar una bocanada de humo, de pronto nota su presencia y se vuelve hacia ella. Dorados, ojos dorados y resplandecientes como los de un felino, ella no puede evitar que los colores se reflejen en su cara.

- no sabía que había alguien en el jardín

- Perdóneme señorita…

- Es que yo…

- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

- ¿qué?

- me parece conocida

- De alguna forma usted también me resulta familiar

- ¿sí?

- La verdad – dijo sonrojándose - es que parece sacado de alguna novela de ficción

El hombre pelirrojo sonríe, ella se sonroja aun más al ver sus facciones.

- ¿en serio?

- Si… una de esas novelas de Kam Honjo, no será parte de los del tour...

El hombre pelirrojo voltea y se lleva una mano a la nariz tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces observa que su mejilla está marcada por una misteriosa X, nota que su mirada no se aparta de su cicatriz.

- Perdone, no quería…, yo….– susurra ella - Debió dolerle

- algo

- Ahora hay cirugías plásticas, su rostro es muy atractivo y… - calla al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

- Es mi pasado – dice tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – señorita…

- ¿eh?, ah, si… Yukishiro, Tomoe Yukishiro

- El cigarro se le cae de la boca en un gesto cómico.

- ¿dije algo malo?

- No, es que…

- Sabe algo de mí, el apellido , supongo que esperaba verme rodeada de guardaespaldas

- Eh…. Si – dice pisando con disimulo el cigarro sin apartar su vista de ella- dígame señorita Yukishiro, que hace tan sola en esta salita de té

- Quería comer en el restaurante, pero todo está ocupado y solo tenían este sitio…

El hombre frunció el ceño.

- Con solo mencionar su apellido le habrían dado un sitio en la zona reservada

- no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí

- ¿de incógnito?

- Algo así

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

- ¿le gustaría probar la especialidad del chef?

- ¡pues claro! – dijo animada, pero de pronto su expresión cambió - pero…

- Venga conmigo – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que lo siguiera al jardín

- ¿está permitido…?

- Si hay algún problema yo hablaré con Jiya

- Pero…

- Conozco al chef – dijo guiñando un ojo – no es mala persona

- ¿en serio?

- venga conmigo Yukishiro – dono, le aseguro que será una experiencia que nunca olvidará

oooOooo

La gloria se acaba, los años pasan, la belleza se acaba, todo pasa y terminará en la nada. Las flores que un día adornaban un jardín en pocos días no son más que hojas muertas que el jardinero corta por las tardes. Nada es permanente, todo es ilusión, diría su abuela. Por eso debe de aprovecharse de ese mundo de apariencias, valerse de los dones que le ha otorgado y usarlos para su beneficio, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no pueda hacer nada.

Afortunadamente no todos le son leales a muerta a Enishi. De momento es consciente de que debe retirarse, le duele admitir que ha sido una batalla perdida, pero la guerra será larga, desde la suite donde se aloja jura que ella lo traerá de vuelta cueste lo que cueste.

Dos de la tarde.

Suena el teléfono.

- que pase - es lo único que dice.

Se sienta frente al juego de té que está acomodado frente a ese piano, que en otras ocasiones tocara Enishi. Aspira y respira, que desde aquí debe de empezar de nuevo con la farsa, porque el fin justifica los medios. Observa en el espejo sus cabellos, recogidos en un moño discreto, los labios de un color vivo, pero no llamativo ni vulgar, apariencia recatada, si, no debe de olvidar que a veces las apariencias lo son todo.

Cuando la puerta se abre ve pasar a un hombre joven, si, es como lo esperaba, lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza y los cabellos largos, un maletín en una mano, un par de hieleras que aparentemente no vienen al caso y la cámara bien visible al frente. Observa cada detalle, y ella lo observa a él tratando de descifrar que clase de hombre puede ser.

- Así que es cierta la leyenda – es lo primero que atina a decir

- ¿Cuál leyenda?

- Que las mujeres de Yukishiro viven en palacios blancos como la nieve,

La frase _las mujeres de Yukishiro_ se le clava en lo más hondo, pero ella solo sonríe, hay que cubrir esos detalles, no mostrar debilidad, el hombre sigue hablando, de pronto escucha.

- ….como las doncellas _Selkie…_

- ¿_Selkie_? – dice al no entender nada

- Si, esa leyenda nórdica de un ser del mar toma forma humana para conducir a su palacio de cristal a las doncellas que seduce y cuando quieren regresar a la superficie…

- ¿qué sucede con ellas?

- Bueno –dice no muy seguro de que sea lo apropiado – nunca regresan, la tradición dice que quedan atrapadas en las algas que rodean su palacio de cristal

Megumi se lleva inconscientemente una mano a su collar de perlas e inclina la cabeza.

- La verdad esperaba a un abogado, no a un… ¿fotógrafo?

- Soy un artista señora Yukishiro – dijo picado - no es casual que me hayan enviado, a un abogado no le permitirían acercarse al hotel

- En cambio a usted…

- Piensan que me hospedo en este hotel, porque está cerca de la galería donde expongo

- Ya veo….

- Nadie esperaría nada de un artista visual – dice muy serio – trotamundos de vida bohemia y bajo perfil

- bien señor Tsukioka, ¿Cuál es la propuesta que me trae?

- señora Tsukishiro, los abogados y mi gente están analizando cada línea de contrato…

- yo también las he estudiado a detalle y están endemoniadamente diseñadas, cualquier error que cometiera me costaría muy caro, debía saberlo desde el principio

- debió leerlo antes

- el amor me cegó – dijo resoplando

- a muchos nos ciega – dijo sonriendo

- vayamos al grano, ¿qué es lo que me piden para regresar a Japón sin que sea necesario que firme los papeles de divorcio?

- Por eso me enviaron a mi

- Es evidente – dijo con sorna

- Usted aun no ha firmado nada y legalmente sigue siendo esposa de Yukishiro Enishi

- Si…, claro

- entonces aun podemos jugar con esa posibilidad

- ¿cuál?

- me han invitado a recrear clásicos de la pintura japonesa

- no entiendo mi papel

- me han pedido armar una secuencia inspirada en la historia de _Sueño de la mujer del pescador _para y necesito una modelo que atreva a posar en condiciones poco usuales

- ¿qué tan inusuales?

- observe

Megumi observó desde otra perspectiva al hombre mientras le daba una hojeada a las imágenes que le entregaba, eran reproducciones de una serie de trabajos de Hokusai, una historia de culto.

- es indecente – dijo ella

- ¡Es arte!, indecencia para occidente que no ve el sexo como algo natural

- ¡pero moluscos!

- No medirá que no conocía esas escenas

-Sé que son clásicas, pero…

- En los bajos mundos se cuenta que tiene experiencia – dijo ajustando los lentes de su cámara –

- ¿qué? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- se dice que hace años circularon imágenes suyas inspiradas en pasajes de _La casa de las bellas durmientes_

_- Bajos mundos_ –murmura entre dientes mientras la imagen de Takeda regresa de las profundidades de su memoria

- Pero es solo una leyenda urbana – dice restando peso a sus palabras - jamás he visto una de esas fotografías

Megumi guarda silencio.

- Solo sería una serie de fotografías – añade - es desde un punto de vista estético, erótico…

- Existe una delgada línea entre erotismo y pornografía

- Por eso soy un artista – dijo orgulloso el hombre - básicamente lo que quieren es una muestra y que fuera la esposa de alguien como Yukishiro significa.

- Atraería el morbo y la gente buscaría respuestas

- Ayudarían a justificar el escándalo de las esquelas

- ¡Esas malditas esquelas!

- Muchos están ofendidos, a algunos les ha hecho gracia y a otros les ha hecho reírse de Yukishiro como no sucedía en años

- ¿si?

- Se han dado cuenta de que el mundo de Yukishiro es más frágil de lo que aparenta

- Pero eso no le ha restado poder

- ¿Eso cree? – dice sonriendo – regresando a nuestro asunto - sabemos que_ alguien_ tratará de impedir a toda costa la muestra que haga y eso nos permitirá localizarlo

- Así que una vez más soy la carnada

- Si

- Usted quiere a su hijo de vuelta, yo quiero una modelo que me ayude a_ reinventar_ esa historia, nuestro tiempo se acaba

Megumi suspiró.

- ¿es todo lo que me piden para recuperar a Ito?

- si

- ¿cuando empezamos?

- Ahora mismo

- ¿ahora?

- aquí y ahora

- entonces necesitaré de algunas cosas, mis vestidos, maquillaje, mis… – dice en un tono muy suave

- quiero que se arregle lo más natural posible – en lo que arreglo el equipo – quiero que se imagine como vestiría la esposa de un pescador, no la mujer de Yukishiro.

Ella asiente y se dirige a la que ha desde hace días ha sido su habitación.

oooOooo

La edición de la revista que acaba de salir aun está en su escritorio. Casi todas las fotografías del evento de Kam aparecen en el apartado y ella se siente extraña, no es que no le guste salir, sino que de pronto amigos, familiares y conocidos le han estado enviando mensajes por mensaje y por correo para decirle que la reconocieron. No es que le desagrada, es que es tanta atención que le abruma. Para colmo de males el artículo que está después del evento casi hizo que se fuera de espaldas.

_Sexfriends_.

Lindo termino. Se supone que es solo pasar el rato, si, hay reglas, es solo para disfrutar del momento, no están permitidos los vínculos ni verse fuera de los encuentros por que las cosas no funcionan. …_Si empiezas a sospechar que el otro empieza a desarrollar sentimientos deben alejarse_… dice la nota.

Alejarse, alejarse… ¿ella y Aoshi son solo _sexfriends_ o algo más? El problema es que tienen vínculos de trabajo, el reúne el perfil de ex bien dotado que alude la definición y…si, debe de admitir que las cosas se están saliendo de control, así que tal vez sea el tiempo de retirarse, tal vez.

Dicen los viejos preceptos que es cierto que existe el sufrimiento, que la causa del mismo es del deseo y que una de muchas formas de acabar con esa cadena de inevitablemente sufrimientos es dejando de desear. Sí, claro, dejar de desear es taaaaaan fácil.

Si esa fuente no tuviera esos gélidos ojos azules y ese cuerpo y… ¡Qué estupidez!. Dice mientras lleva involuntariamente su cabeza al frente y choca con el teclado de la computadora. Cuando se levanta escucha algunas risas. Su jefa está frente a ella y mas allá algunos de sus compañeros ríen.

- Misao, Misao…

- ¿eh?

- Hace rato trato de hablarte, ¿por qué no contestas?

- Estaba pensando…

- Ya lo había notado, pero necesito menos pensamiento y más acción

- Disculpe… han sido días extraños

- Bien, es posible que vengan días aun más extraños

- ¿por qué?

- Ammm…recibí una llamada hace unas horas, de la agencia _Moon River_

- ¿la que encabeza Holly G.?

- Ella misma

- ¿finalmente me enviarás a hacer el reportaje de la película de los Heike?

- No

- ¿entonces?

- Quieren que participes en un casting

- ¿qué?

- Les dije que no es lo tuyo…pero han insistido mucho

- ¿casting de qué?

- Al parecer adaptarán las novelas de Kam Honjo al cine

- ¡qué!, ¡quién querría adaptar eso al cine!

- Bueno, está de moda y esa fórmula ha funcionado en taquilla

- Debe de ser un sueño de opio

- Lo mismo dije- dijo entre toses - pero al parecer alguien le pasó a Holly G. algunas de las fotografías de la conferencia de prensa y al director se le metió en la cabeza que serías perfecta para el papel de Midori

- ¡es una locura!

- Lo mismo dije yo

- Es…

- ¡Completamente absurdo!, eres una reportera que viste como _goth lol_ de una revista de música, ¿quién podría imaginarte como una espía entrenada en los antiguos arte del _ninjitsu_ y siempre siguiendo los pasos de un hombre tan expresivo como una tabla?

Misao sonrió para sus adentros.

- No sabía que era fan de Kam

- Es culpa de mi hermano – dijo rápidamente – entonces… ¿irás?

- Pero…

- Por favor, no dejan de llamar, solo tienes que presentarte , decepcionarlos y fin de la historia

La chica de ojos aguamarina abrió mucho los ojos. Si, tal vez no sería mala idea ir, quien sabe, quien quita y encontrara algo mejor que lo que en esos momentos tenía. Misao sonrió, guardo su grabadora y algunas cosas en su bolsa y partió a toda prisa al sitio donde la esperaban.

oooOooo

Las cortinas estaban apagadas, al fondo habían colocado una pantalla azul, los reflectores estaban en su sitio, las cámaras en su ángulo, la computadora prendida, al fondo se escuchaba el sonido del oleaje que va y viene, el artista al frente pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Seguir las reglas no era algo que la hubiera caracterizado, ella era Megumi, la mayor, la rebelde, la que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, no debía de olvidarlo, la que desafió las tradiciones de los onni y esta vez desafiaría a su manera a su maldito esposo.

Las primeras tomas fueron sencillas, nada del otro mundo, la verda es que al arreglarse se había inspirado en Yumi, unos mechones se salieron y el fotógrafo le pidió que liberara su negra cabellera de forma natural, ella soltó una de las agujas y la cascada obscurase desplegó, el hombre tragó saliva y le pidió que se imaginara que estaba de noche, esperando a un esposo que se había hecho a la mar. Que sintiera el calor, que mostrara un poco más de su cuello, que recordara esas imágenes de las diosas orientales que se sumergían en los ríos, que moviera sus manos, dejara ver un poco de sus piernas, que dejara entrever algo de su espalda, que sintiera como el sudor recorría cada poro de su piel, que imaginara que era tanto el ardor que sentía, que quería apaciguarlo en las frías aguas del mar…

Entonces entraron en escena las hieleras.

Pensó que sentiría asco, pero se equivocó.

Primero sintió escalofríos y después comprobó que su cuerpo se endurecía al sentir la textura fría y blanda del molusco, entonces no le pareció tan malo, al fin y al cabo sentía el calor de los reflectores.

No era una virgen horrorizada porque le pidieran juguetear con un molusco en su boca, no se molestó cuando colocaron los tentáculos del otro de mayor tamaño en sus piernas y como las iban acomodando como si subiera y buscara entre las ropas que poco a poco iban quedando atrás, no quiere imaginar lo que sucederá con la magia de las computadoras. Recuerda una película _hentai_ que le había prestado _cabeza de pollo_ para molestarla, quién le iba a decir que años después ella protagonizaría una escena tan bizarra.

Sonríe, debe mantenerse en su papel, la esposa del pescador, la mujer que dejaban atrás, a la que la paciencia se le acababa y la angustia le consume, la que tejía las redes, la que harta de esperar en vano un buen día se despojaba de sus prendas, se sumergía en el mar para entregarse al responsable de que su marido estuviera lejos de ella y lo mejor es que obtenía una respuesta juguetona e inesperada.

Le cuesta admitirlo, pero el juguetear con los tentáculos ha resultado divertido, lástima que no sean firmes, se dice observando con el rostro encendido y ojos brillantes la cámara, entonces deja escapar unos suspiros que trataba de reprimir. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada, el fotógrafo está concentrado en cada detalle que su lente capta.

Ella se dice que se hombre no la iba a dejar sola en ese estado, en especial porque el monstruo que lleva dentro exige que apacigüe su hambre.

Se pone de pie, deja que los moluscos resbalen, la tinta mancha su boca y salpica entre sus piernas, se incorpora graciosamente hacia la cámara. El hombre sigue tomando fotos sin parar, hasta que ella se planta frente a él, el hombre sonríe nervioso.

Esa mujer tiene algo que le da un toque sobrenatural. Por un momento le recuerda a las doncellas que seducían los selkie, en un segundo momento la imagen de las diosas que se bañaban en los ríos, a fin de cuentas la viva imagen de la mujer del pescador. Toma unas fotos más antes de que ella lo empuje y se derrumben en la blanca y mullida alfombra de la blanca habitación, ella cae sobre él como un zorro ávido de su presa.

Ella manda, lo acorrala, lo envuelve, sus manos rápidas buscan hasta encontrar lo que quiere, ella le dice que tiene un hermoso tulipán. El se sonroja, ella lo explora, llega hasta los bulbos y raíces, los pesa, recorre con cuidado el tallo, lo besa, juega con él y lleva el botón hasta las profundidades hasta sentir que derrama su semilla y ella la ha recibe tragándola hasta que el _artista _gime de placer. Sabe que, a muchas mujeres les desagrada semejantes prácticas, pero ella parece ser la excepción a la regla en más de un sentido.

El no se quedó atrás, tenía que hacer el honor a los pobres moluscos que se deshidratan bajo las lámparas. Mientras ella estaba concentrada en su tulipán, él buscó su conejito, jugó con él, sus manos buscaron ese botón carnoso, hizo que se humedeciera y cuando supo que estaba lista, se dijo que tendría que esforzarse a su manera en superar la fantasía del molusco.

Las marcas de la tinta estaban en ambos cuerpos, se veían, exhaustos, pero felices y con ganas de explorar mas y más.

- Si Enishi nos viera... – murmuraron

Sonrien y observan la cámara

Si Enishi los viera.

oooOooo

Noche de nuevo, el sitio aun le imponía cierto respeto.

Se supone que nadie debe de saber que estuvo ahí. Esperó hasta que los sepultureros hicieran el rondín de ese lado y confía que el _regalo _que les dejó hace horas los mantenga ocupados.

Hace años que quería hacerlo. Misao está ocupada, Kenshin no contestó, debe tener mucho trabajo en el restaurante y Sano se encuentra a salvo con Tokio, según los informes de Miburo. Kamatari ha salido una vez más con su novio, el clásico frío de la madrugada se siente, pero él no deja de cavar hasta que escucha el sonido del ataúd.

Verifica que nadie haya escuchado ni visto nada extraño. Entonces saca sus herramientas, se coloca bien los googles y cubrebocas antes de abrir el ataúd. Ha pasado el tiempo, nunca se sabe. Fue una desgracia que Himura y Yahiko se negaran a incinerarla y hubieran insistido en dejarla en tierra a la manera occidental. Par de sentimentalistas que solo retrasaron lo inevitable.

Abre la caja, lo que descubre adentro le hace exclamar un gesto de reprobación. Se acerca y examina con atención los restos. Si el chico hubiera optado por incinerar los restos de su hermana, otra historia hubiera sido. Extrae con cuidado un objeto que brilla, lo extra, un cable. Los muertos no tienen cables y no sabe de ningún médico que suture heridas con metal, a menos que se trate de una película de terror.

- Así que por fin alguien lo abrió – escucha

Aoshi voltea de reojo a donde proviene esa voz. Solo una figura oscura con una máscara de calavera que lleva una lámpara de mano. ¡Genial!, piensa, otro loco que se añade voluntariamente al circo.

- Pensé que mi obra maestra se perdería por siempre

- Quien eres

- Soy el artífice

- Ajá – dice poco convencido

- Es mejor que te quites o pagarás caro

- ¿y qué te hace creer que me quitaré?

- Que tengo ventaja – dijo desenfundando una pistola con silenciador

- Bien, tu ganas viejo

- No soy viejo

- no eres más que un mirón en el momento equivocado

- ¡claro que no!

- ¡como podías saber que alguien buscaba tu obra maestra!

- Fácil – dijo apuntándole – hace años le inserté un artefacto que me permitiría saber su ubicación

- La familia pudo incinerar tu obra

- Pero sabía que no lo harían

- ¿por qué?

- Los estudiamos a detalle…, el señor Yukishiro fue muy específico – alardeó – buscamos a muertas que reunieran las características de la mujer de Huimura, el resultado fue mi obra maestra

Aoshi sonrió y disparó, el enemigo no era el único armado, solo necesitaba hacer tiempo. El hombre no pudo reaccionar, su cráneo estalló en mil pedazos y los restos blanquecinos de su cerebro. Después observó de nuevo el interior del ataúd, salió de la tumba, después arrastró el cuerpo del artista. Se dijo que no valía la pena conservar algo así.

Se alejó y sacó de su mochila el bidón de gasolina con el que bañó el cuerpo del muerto y del ataúd. Después prendió un cerillo y lo dejó caer en la fosa. Los restos del ataúd y los cuerpos empezaron a arder mientras él se alejaba a toda prisa de lugar. Tal vez esta noche no fuera buena idea regresar a casa.

oooOooo

Tomoe estaba feliz cuando llegó de puntillas a su casa. Se había divertido como nunca, había probado los platillos más deliciosos y el chico pelirrojo la había escondido de su jefe y la había llevado de vuelta a casa en su moto. Estaba cansada y sabía que su cuerpo resentiría la excursión, pero unas horas sin vigilancia valían la pena.

No encontró problema alguno en la entrada, tampoco en la cocina, en la sala, ni en la biblioteca, seguramente la estarían buscando, así que subió confiada a su habitación. Buscó a tientas en la pared de su habitación cuando se encendió la lamparita que estaba en su buró.

- ¿se puede saber a dónde diablos estabas?

- ¡hermano!- dijo palideciendo

- Te estuvimos buscando como locos por toda la ciudad – dijo levantándose

- Es que quería dar un paseo…

- Si querías dar un paseo le hubieras dicho a tu haya

- ¿dónde está ella?

- Le pedí su inmediata renuncia

- ¡pero esa pobre mujer!

- No iba a dejar en manos de una incompetente a mis dos tesoros

- ¿qué?

- Traje a mi sobrino para que visitara a su tía antes de que vaya a su nueva escuela y resulta que su querida y dulce tía escapó a dar un paseo, ¿imaginas la decepción del niño?

Kaoru calló.

- Ya imagino cómo te cuidaba, no quiero saber las veces que burlaste su vigilancia – dijo furioso

- Es la primera…

- ¡no quiero saber! – dijo levantándose - haz tus maletas Tomoe

- ¡qué! – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡pero si acabo de llegar!

- ¡nos vamos!, ni creas que te dejaré sola de nuevo

- ¡pero hermano!

- ¡no queiro peros!, mañana por la mañana nos trasladaremos a otro sitio más seguro

- ¡peor no puedes!

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque…

- No me digas que hiciste amigos

- ¡si!

- Olvídalos

- ¡qué!

Kaoru se sonrojó.

- Los Yukishiro no tenemos amigos

- ¡no es cierto!

- No seas tonta, apuesto a que fue un chico, ¡se te nota en la cara!

- ¡no es cierto!

- Eres terriblemente mala para mentir hermanita, apuesto a que te dijo palabras bonitas y te invitó a comer.

Kaoru guardó silencio

- Tonta - dijo acercándose a ella - solo te quieren para acostarse contigo

- ¡es mentira!

- Solo mira esa carita – dijo tomándola de la barbilla - esa actitud encantadora, dócil y sumisa…

- ¡Enishi! – dijo furiosa apartando la cabeza

- No me saldrás con que te acostaste con él, sería la más grande estupidez que coronaría el día

- ¡cómo puedes pensar eso de mi!

- me has decepcionado Tomoe – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Kaoru se quedó en la penumbra. En días como esos odiaba a su hermano. Si, podían irse a cualquier lado, pero eso si, ella tenía el coreo del pelirrojo.

oooOooo

* * *

Tit de la entrada: _Moon River_

Clas: Egoteca

Mod: eufórica

* * *

No me lo acabo de creer. Fui a adicionar a las oficinas de Moon RIver. Holy G y el director encargado de las adaptaciones de los delirios de Kam me convocaron para el casting de Midori. ¡Pueden creerlo! ¡Es la cosa más bizarra que podía haber imaginado!

Dicen que la actriz que hizo a la joven princesa A. de la saga de Loto Blanco interpretará a Kitsune, ¡muero de risa!, que el actor que salía en la serie de piratas y otro que protagoniza una serie tipo western están peleando por el papel de HK y que están viendo si un actor de una serie coreana acepta hacer al señor de los hielitos. ¡Esto es el paraíso!

Regresando al casting…

Lo primero que hice fue llaar a Moon River, acordar una cita algunas horas más tarde y correr a casa para dejar atrás esa apariencia Goth loli y convertirme en Midori, me puse ropas comodas , arreglé mis cabellos p en una trenza, utilicé maquillaje natural y no olvidé llevar conmigo mis kunai.

Admito que no soy una profesional, que necesitaría años de clases, pero que he aprendido mucho de Jiya XD.

Me pidieron que realizara un par de movimientos básicos que fueron pan comido, H. y A. S. me pedían hacer cosas más complicadas. Después me dieron un script y me pidieron que recreara la escena. Fue cosa de los dioses, la escena en que me enteraba que el viejo líder de mi clan condena a Takitani Amano por su supuesta traición, las lágrimas me brotaron de forma natural, que decir….reviví la experiencia.

El director no dijo nada, Holy G sonrió y dijo que le gustaría hablar conmigo después del cast. Cuando todo terminó esperé y ella dijo que le había gustado mucho, que haría lo posible para apoyarme y me dio la tarjeta de un manager. Es…¡esto no puede ser!

En lo que son peras o manzanas seguiré en la revista, vestida de goth loli, como un accesorio más, si ellos no dan dos centavos por mí, bueno, tal vez alguien ah visto algo más allá que una reportera más y quien sabe… no me imagino rodeada de una multitud de fans – que imaginación la mía!- XD

Besos sabor a mantequilla

Midori

oooOooo

- ¡Me despertaron por esto! – gruñó el lobo de Mibu

- Sí, señor, nos pareció importante

- ¿de quién era la tumba?

- De Kamiya Kaoru

- Vaya , vaya – dijo mientras dejaba ir una bocanada azul

- Los informes indican que eran dos cuerpos

- Era uno, en la tumba había uno, hace años llevé este caso...

- No señor ,los forenses identificaron dos… uno corresponde a los restos de la mujer de la tumba y el otro de un hombre con el cráneo destrozado por una bala

- Así que finalmente no aguantó y se suicidó en la tumba de su amada

- ¿qué? – dijo el agente confundido

- Digo que fue algo pasional, apuesto a que el hombre era pequeño y pelirrojo

- No

- ¿no? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Era un hombre alto, vestía de negro y…

- Espere – dijo apretando el cigarrillo en sus labios

Saito inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y esperó a que timbrara.

_- Shinomori al habla_

- Abrieron la tumba que te interesaba

_- Ya lo sabía_

- Te necesito aquí y ahora

_- Es mi día libre_

- ¡Que te den con tu día libre!, es el caso que querías, alguien más estaba interesado en abrir la tumba, debe significar algo para ti

_- __estoy en una partida con unos amigos..._

- Mueve tu trasero de donde estés, tienes que estar al frente de esto, haré lo que pueda para contener a la prensa

- Bien, en unas horas

- Minutos

- En unos minutos estaré ahí jefe

- Apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo, ¡es una orden superior!

_- Si papá_ – remedó antes de colgar

- Señor – dijo el oficial

- ¿si?

- ¿qué hacemos con los reporteros?

Miburo le obsequió una sonrisa lobuna.

- Envíamelos, les daremos lo que quieren y nos dejarán en paz

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD

si tardo de mas, pueden jalar las orejas a la autora en _**El país de Agni**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	38. Misery Business

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias a **_Artemys Ichihara_** por su rvw. _Comadreja bibliotecaria_, no sabes lo mucho que me emocionó el rvw, jamás pensé que me leería alguien en portugués. XD

en cuanto a " NO SOMOS SOLO PERSONAS FRUSTRADAS A QUE LE GUSTAN LOS LIBROS Y EL SILENCIO Ò_O!", ¿donde firmo para apoyar la petición?, ¿cómo me uno a esa noble la causa? XP

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**XXXVII**

**Misery Business**

* * *

Lo citó hace unos minutos en un pequeño local a unas cales del Aoyia, sabe que el Cubo de Hielo hace lo posible por evitar el sitio, pero si por él fuera no se movería del sitio con tal de ver de nuevo a Tomoe. Ella le prometió que se vería de nuevo, que iría a buscarlo y el pelirrojo quisiera anular la reunión con el tipo gélido, pero simplemente no pudo.

Shinomori entró con un cigarro en su boca , lentes de montura fina , portafolio, parecía un oficinista más con un par de periódicos bajo el brazo. Una solícita camarera se acercó a la mesa tan pronto se sentó al lado de Himura.

- Un expresso bien cargado – dijo

- Un té verde – dijo Himura

- Disculpe señor – dijo la camarera – en nuestro local está prohibido fumar

Automáticamente Shinomori despegó el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo hundió en el cenicero haciendo que la chica se alejara rápidamente a buscar la orden.

- nervioso Himura

- No es nada

- Cuéntame

- Debo regresar pronto al Aoyia

- Aun no empieza tu turno – dice observando de reojo el reloj del local – apuesto que no es trabajo

- No… - aun no - Dice sonrojándose

- Bueno, eso no es mi asunto , tengo noticias, ayer alguien fue al cementerio y se inmoló frente a la tumba de Kaoru Kamiya

- ¡qué! – dijo Himura abriendo mucho los ojos

- Al menos es los que se maneja en los diarios esta mañana – dice extendiendo las publicaciones

Himura arranca los diarios y ve las notas:

"_Suicida consuma su amor en el más allá_. Un hombre profanó la tumba de su amada para después inmolarse frente a sus restos… ", "_Drama en el cementerio_. Hombre se inmola frente a la tumba de una joven mujer, se cree que había sido su amor de juventud… de acuerdo con los reportes policiacos…"

- ¡que es todo esto!

- Es el encabezado de muchos diarios esta mañana – dice Shinomori mientras observa como la camarera les sirve los pedidos mientras observa de reojo la fotografías y encabezados para alejarse rápidamente

- Miburo - susurra

- Dice que es lo más cómodo y aconseja que sería bueno que te tiñas el pelo por una temporada

- ¡qué! – dice Himura indignado - ¡ni loco!

- O que te mantengas con su perfil bajo

- Eso quiere decir que hay noticias

- No era ella

- ¡cómo que no era ella!

- Fue una trampa, si hace años me hubieran permitido realizar ese trabajo yo se los habría confirmado

- ¡cómo puedes afirmar que no era ella!

- Estuve ahí – dice dando un sorbo – es mi caso

- Pero…

- Hay detalles que no se pueden conocer de manera oficial

- Es decir…

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre

- Habla

- Extraoficialmente se reinició la búsqueda de la chica Kamiya

Himura bebió un poco de té para aclarar su garganta y asimilar la idea.

- No es que esperen encontrarla viva, la búsqueda no será larga, tú sabes… son los procedimientos antes de enviarlo al archivo junto otros cientos de miles de casos sin resolver

- Entonces podría ser ella - murmura

- ¿ella? – dice mirándolo fijamente

- La chica de ayer, el parecido es abrumador

- Y la chica se llama...

- Yukishiro Tomoe

- No es posible

- Lo mismo me dije

- No, no te engañes

- ¿engañarme? – dijo con una mueca irónica

- Tu y yo sabemos que Yukishiro solo tuvo una hermana - hizo una pausa – y también sabemos que hace mucho está muerta

- Lo sé. pero…

- Deja ir a los fantasmas y ve las cosas tal como son

- Es que… no es fácil, es que tu no entiendes…

- Ni pretendo

Himura guardó silencio, afuera el tráfico seguía, vieron apsar a un par de niñas que probablemente se habían escapado de la escuela y que entraron armando un alboroto al local. Himura les dirigió una rápida mirada, algunas se volvieron a ver a su mesa y cuchicheaban, Shinomori observó iritado su reloj.

- ¿quedaron en verse?

- Por eso quiero regresar al Aoyia

- Y eso quiere decir que tenemos a Yukishiro al alcance de la mano – dijo bebiendo de su taza – ahora debemos tener cuidado, porque esta vez no se va a escapar de nuestras manos

- Regresaré al Aoyia, tal vez…

- Tal vez no regrese

- Pero quiereo creer que regresará

- Shinomori se encogió de hombros. Al fondo las niñas armaban un alboroto y la camaera apenas si se daba abasto.

- pondré a trabajar a mi gente… Yukishiro siempre hace gran ostentación por donde pasa, aparentemente vino solo, pero esconde algo más… que una hermana, estaré pendiente de sus movimientos

- ¿Qué quieres decir algo más?

- Debo regresar con Miburo –dijo levantándose y dejando un billete frente a su taza – estaremos en contacto Himura

oooOooo

Enishi Yukishiro tiene fija la vista en la pantalla de computadora. Hace unas horas recibió el mensaje, pasó el registro habitual, su ayudante juró que nadie conocía el contenido del disco. Piensa que es bueno que lo haya visto en privado, aislado en la suite de su hotel, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la ciudad y es una suerte que su hijo esté lejos de todo esto.

Cuando acaba de ver los dos videos, el de la muestra y el regalo extra no puede reprimir un gesto de asco. Si, sabía que ella seguiría cayendo, pero no imaginó que fuera así y tan pronto. Sus abogados han confirmado que no ha salido del país , por tanto no ha firmado papel alguno. Claro, busca enlodar su apellido, busca provocarlo. Esta loca si piensa que en esas condiciones recuperará a Ito.

- Kitsune…– susurra - ya debiste aprender que no se juega con fuego…

Saca su celular del bolsillo, marca.

- Habla Yukishiro Enishi, si, el mismo – hay una pausa – estoy impresionado con uno de los ponentes de su galería y me interesaría ponerme en contacto con él antes de que abran la muestra, si, un amigo en común me informó que en estos días está en la ciudad…me interesaría cenar con él para hablar sobre su trabajo, usted sabe, un artista nunca sabe de quién puede necesitar…claro…perfecto, estaremos en contacto

Regresa frente a la máquina y repasa cada detalle del video. Si, supo que era ella aunque el rostro es lo último que interesa en el video. Toma de nuevo el teléfono.

- tenemos un problema… necesito que me hagan un trabajo – suena el elevador - les mandaré los datos por las vías de siempre, estaremos en contacto.

Yukishiro cierra la tapa de la computadora.

- Pase

Es el gerente del hotel.

- Señor Yukishiro, me dijeron que me presentara al momento, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Yukishiro sonríe.

- Necesito organizar un banquete para agasajar un invitado esta noche

- Pero es muy apresurado… - Yukishiro le da una mirada letal - pero usted sabe, haremos lo que sea para complacerlo

- Será algo pequeño, es una cena íntima, negocios – dice dando vueltas

- Muy bien le diré al chef y a…

- Un detalle

- ¿sí?

- Quiero que su chef se luzca y que el tema de la cena sea el mar y que el plato principal consista en calamares

- ¿calamares? – dice sorprendido – hay otros frutos del mar mas apropiados para…

- He dicho calamares , no porque me gusten , quiero complacer a mi cliente

- Como usted guste señor Yukishiro

Enishi sonríe y con un gesto despide. Regresa a la computadora, está furioso, quisiera estrangular con sus propias manos a su adorada Megumi, pero no… no debe, no puede, debe controlar su ira y encausarla. Tiene más datos del artista de quinta que aparece en el video y son datos muy interesantes. Sí, claro, quería herir su orgullo, es tiempo de mover sus piezas e infligir una herida aun más dolorosa que un video.

oooOooo

Sanosuke despertó de malas al escuchar que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

- Diga – dice irritado

- ¡Sagara!

- Tsukioka, pensé que estabas fuera viejo

- Acabo de regresar de… - hace una pausa, se escucha para tomar aire - ¡no importa!

- Entonces debemos celebrarlo… dime dónde…

- Escucha, esto es una emergencia

- ¿qué sucede? – dijo moviéndose rápidamente

- Tengo la impresión de que unos hombres me siguen desde hace rato

- ¿dónde estás?

- Hace unas horas llegué a la ciudad, pero me estoy moviendo por la ciudad….

- Podrías venir a mi casa

- ¡no!

- ¿por qué no?, no hay sitio más seguro que la casa de Miburo

- No en esta ocasión, algo me va a pasar

- No te va a pasar nada, ¡dime en qué estas metido esta vez!

- Llegué muy lejos, hace unos minutos envié un paquete a tu casa, está dirigido nombre de tu padre, debes interceptarlo, tu madre no debe verlo

- Bien y el paquete tiene…

- …El material… - dijo con voz entrecortada - el material no es agradable, pero solo lo debe ver Miburo, es un encargo especial

- ¡lo sabia!, te dije que no te metieras en eso, que Miburo siempre saca ventaja, que…

- Le debía un par de favores…. por un asunto de explosivos

- ¡Tsukioka!

- Perdóname hermano, hice algo terrible

- ¡qué hiciste!

- yo no quería, las cosas...es complicado...

- Debo irme

- Sano

- ¡dime dónde estás!

- Fue un gusto conocerte en esta vida

Después colgó. Sanosuke intentó llamarle desesperadamente una docena de veces, pero el teléfono no volvió a estar disponible. Cuando Tokio regresó a casa de su clase de ikebana se encontró a su hijo esperando en la puerta, vestía una camiseta con un dibujo de un príncipe con dos espadas desenvainadas, bermudas negras, sandalias, lleva puesta una gorra y unos llamativos lentes oscuros.

- no te veía así desde que eras un chiquillo

- Espero el correo

- ¿algo importante?

- Eso parece

- Pero el correo pasó hace horas

- Correo express

- Cariño, no es seguro que estés fuera, ya sabes lo que dijo tu padre

- Padrastro –enfatizó - y me tiene bien vigilado, no crean que no me doy cuenta

- Bien, sabes que ha sido como un padre para ti

- Madre, no quiero discutir… esto es una emergencia

- Está bien, prepararé unos sándwiches para cuando decidas entrar

- Si madre – dijo observando alternativamente su reloj y la calle

oooOooo

Misao dio un giro más y clavó sus cuchillos en el blanco. Jiya aplaudió, hace días veía que su nieta había retomado sus entrenamientos como era debido, parecía muy entusiasmada. Misao le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.

- Veo que finalmente tomas en serio tu papel de Okashira

- Siempre lo he tomado en serio Jiya – dijo fingiendo enojo

- Es… inusual verte entrenando, se supone que a estas horas deberías de estar trabajando

- mi jefa y yo acordamos que tomaría unas vacaciones

- ¿qué? – dijo extrañado - ¿desde cuándo tu jefa es tan benevolente

- Es que tiene gente con la que quiere quedar bien

- ¿qué clase de gente?

- Los que le mostraron el contrato, y es que ella no creía que fuera cierto, tuve que llamar a Holly G. , para que me creyera

- ¿contrato?, ¿Holly G.?, ese nombre me suena… ¿no es esa encantador dama que nos visita de vez en cuando?, la que viaja mucho

- Si

- ¿qué tienes que ver con ella?, ¿de qué contrato hablas linda muñequita?

- Jiya- dijo emocionada - estás frente a la próxima estrella de la familia

- Es decir…

- En un dos meses empezamos a filmar

- ¿filmar? – dijo extrañado

- Tienes ante ti a la chica que interpretará a Midori en la adaptación de las novelas de Kam

- ¡Es broma! – dijo el viejo

- ¡Es en serio!

- Si claro, y los cerditos vuelan

- ¡Jiya! – protestó - …me convocaron al casting y me quedé con el papel

- ¡no es cierto!

- Así es…

- Pero tú no sabes actuar…

- Desde hoy empezaron mi clases intensivas de actuación, desarrollaré mi encanto natural – dijo guiñándole el ojo – y seré insuperable

- ¡esto es fantástico!

- ¿qué?

- ¡piensa en las posibilidades!, El Aoyia será conocido en todos lados como la cuna de Midori

- Jiya…

- ¡mi pequeña muñequita será una estrella de cine! – dijo abrazándola efusivamente – y claro, yo seré tu manager

- Este Jiya… - dijo nerviosa

- ¿sí?

- En cuanto a lo del managger, creo que te tengo malas noticias, verás, como decirte, Holy G. piensa que puede hacer de mí una estrella…

- por cierto Misao

- ¿si?

- ¡quié es Midori?

- Jiya...

- ¿si?

- jamás has leido los libros, ¿verdad?

- pues he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo

- no te preocupes Jiya, mejor espera la peícula

oooOooo

Megumi descendió del avión como un pasajero más de primera clase. Vestía un traje sastre gris, llevaba el cabello recogido, sus maletas de diseñador en un carrito y el collar de perlas de Enishi pendía de su cuello. En el puesto de revisión le dieron una hojeada a su pasaporte: Takani Megumi.

Estaba de nuevo en casa y no lo estaba. Era extraño, había llegado prácticamente como se había ido, con las manos vacías. A estas alturas es probable que su familia supiera que estaba de vuelta, pero no podía ni debía de acudir a ellos. Se dirigió a un sitio de taxis, su refugio la mantendría fuera y lejos al mismo tiempo y con ayuda de un viejo amigo podría instalarse hasta que la bomba estallara.

Mientras esto sucedía, su hermana salía de tomar un reconfortante baño, Jiya no se había tomado muy bien lo de Holy, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría. Prenduó su computadora, revisó su correo y encontró algunos datos de sus informantes. Meg estaba de vuelta, no había firmado los papeles de divorcio, no tenían noticias se su hijo y de momento estaría en manos de conocidos. Apretó los labios. Si su madre supiera que Kitsune estaba en casa… probablemente Jiya lo sabría en cuestión de horas. Eliminó el mensaje.

Después abrió otro, la mayor parte de las cámaras de seguridad en la suite de Yukishiro demostraban que aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada malo, se comportaba como un huésped más. De hecho había hecho uso de las instalaciones normalmente, ejercicios con su entrenador personal, desayuno con un socio, meditación, práctica con espada, ducha, reunión con… la rutina de siempre. Tal vez sería bueno infiltrar a alguien por ahí, tenían reportes de que esperaba a alguien y que procuraba consumar un acuerdo, pero sus fuentes aun no confirmaban la identidad de su invitado. Cerró el correo y eliminó. Ojalá pudiera convencer a Jiya de invertir en esa cadena de hoteles, los costos de las misiones bajarían considerablemente.

Kamatari se hizo de palabras en una videoconferencia con el equipo de guionistas que se haría cargo de la adaptación de su obra mientras se encargaba de dar los toques personales al vestuario que emplearía la producción, si, uno de los acuerdos que había acordado al filmar la adaptación de su célebre saga de la detective Kamiya.

Al terminar la reunión apagó la máquina y fue a su estudio con la intención de leer en calma un paquete de cartas que había recibido por la mañana. Era parte de un paquete, habría sido más fácil conectarse por coreo, pero Soujiro estaba hecho a la antigua, no le gustaba estar atado a ningún sitio y los timbres postales eran muestra de sus andanzas de espíritu errante.

Le había enviado algunas ilustraciones de paisajes que le había pedido. Kam le había insistido mucho que quería montar una exposición de su trabajo, aunque siguiera firmando bajo su pseudónimo. El chico se había resistido por largo tiempo, pero finalmente cedió. Así que a un lado de los dibujos de sus diseños había un par de rollos repletos de las pinturas y un bonus. Una imagen inspirada en su saga, si, al parecer había caído en la tentación y devorado algunos de esos libros de bolsillo, como resultado había dibujado la imagen de H.K encadenado a su espada sobre un montón de osamentas, al fondo se perfilaban las siluetas de Yumi y Shishio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que los hubiera sobrevivido, pero como decía el cabeza de escoba, alguien debía vivir para contar la historia, a su manera, claro está y así perduraría su memoria, aunque muchos pensaran que solo se trataba de ficción.

En otro sitio, Himura esperó en vano el regreso de la chica, pasaban las horas y no había rastro de ella. Su turno había empezado hace un par de horas, había puesto a todos pendientes de la chica de ella y cada que veía a alguien que se le parecía sentía que algo se agitaba en su interior hasta que descubría que no se trataba de ella. Mientras tanto todo seguía como siempre , quizá extraña un poco la presión de tener cerca al insoportable Seijuro Hiki y sus exigencias, pero desde su fuga, no han tenido noticiase él ni de Okon, su ahora esposa, sobra decir que Okina ha prohibido terminante hablar de ellos.

En una habitación de una casa a las afueras de Kyoto, una decepcionada chica de ojos azules trataba de no morir de la tristeza mientras su sobrino no se alejaba de su consola de juegos. Hace rato lo había dejado sumergido en las _arenas del tiempo_, mientras ella retomaba disimuladamente una de las novelas de Kam Honjo , siente haber decepcionado al chico pelirrojo, pero su hermano se halla en una junta de trabajo, se suponía que estaría con ellos, pero es un hombre ocupado y los dejó resguardados por una estricta mujer que no los deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Por órdenes de su hermano la escoltaban a cualquier parte de la casa. Había circuito cerrado y hasta en el jardín habían apostado personas teniendo en cuenta su fuga. Computadoras bajo estrecha vigilancia, su historial verificado y la conexión de internet restringida para que no pudiera comunicarse con el exterior. Cerró de golpe el libro. No podía seguir leyendo sobre pelirrojos encantadores y misiones complicadas. Tenía que hallar una forma de salir para reunirse con el chico del Aoyia, pero como, como… entonces recordó una de las aventuras de Kam y con paso firme se dirigió a la cocina.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera Sanosuke entré a casa. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera y el correo nunca llegó, Tokyo se hallaba sentada en la sala, al parecer se había comunicado con una amiga de la infancia. Fue al refrigerador, sacó un té helado y mientras lo abría escuchó como una motocicleta se detenía. Dejó precipitadamente la lata en la mesa de la cocina y salió, regresó a los pocos minutos mientras trataba desesperadamente de abrir el paquete, solo se detuvo para tomar su té y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Su madre seguía al teléfono.

Era una caja común y corriente, al abrirla halló un ejemplar bastante ajado con las obras de Hokusai. Parece decepcionado hasta que sus manos encuentran una pequeña tarjeta de memoria en las páginas donde está una litografía de la mujer del pescador, por azares del destino recuerda una vieja broma que le gastó a Megumi hace muchos años.

Deja el libro abierto y enciende la portátil que hace unos días consiguió a través de su madre. Al abrir el archivo encuentra que son un par de videos y un archivo cifrado. Tendrá que pasar del archivo y va directamente al video. Sonríe, al parecer su amigo retomaba la vieja leyenda de la ilustración para su siguiente trabajo, por alguna razón la mujer cuyo rostro aparece difuminado por efectos de computadora le recuerda a Megumi, pero lo deshecha, en los últimos tiempos no ha dejado de pensar en ella y la ve en todas partes, supone que es parte de esa extraña experiencia que dicen se llama amor.

- Si artista, claro, esto es más cercano al porno que al arte – murmura para si

Observa cada detalle de la escena, si, debe admitirlo, es uno de los mejores trabajos de su amigo. Cuando termina el archivo abre el otro. Todo se viene abajo, las palabras de su amigo toman otro sentido, él sabía que...

Aun así no puede apartar la vista de la pantalla, escucha en el más profundo silencio, ve más de lo que hubiera querido, sabe demasiado y siente que todo se colapsa, no pone atención a los pasos que se acercan, la habitación está a oscuras, el resplandor de la pantalla es lo único que delata su presencia, quisiera dejar de ver, pero no puede, debe de ver todo hasta el final.

_- Cabeza de pollo_ – dice Miburo desde el umbral de la puerta - ¡cabeza de pollo!

Sanosuke apenas si levanta la cabeza, parecía alienado.

- Traigo malas noticias, hallaron a tu amigo muerto

- ¿qué? – dijo desconcertado

- Tu amigo, Tsukioka, aquel vago con el que te metías en problemas

- No puede ser, hace unas horas hablé con él…

- lo hallaron hace unas horas, en el muelle, la cosa se puso fea, hubo una explosión, se llevó con él a alguno de los que lo seguían y un par de puestos de calamares

Sanosuke guardó silencio.

- levántate, necesito que lo identifiques

- ¿si hubo una explosión cómo sabes…?

- Cámaras de seguridad – dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo - dices que hablaste con él – dijo Miburo sacando un cigarro de su boca

- si

- ¿qué te dijo?

- Que te hacía un favor, que estaba en peligro

- Que

- era algo relacionado con Yukishiro , ¿verdad?

- ¡que te dijo! – presiona Miburo entrecerrando los ojos

- Me envió ese libro – dijo señalando el ejemplar –

Miburo salió de la habitación y regresó pronto con unos guantes y bolsa para evidencia, el chico no parece inmutarse de que en todos lados tenga material de trabajo, al fin y al cabo es el jefe de policía y suele tomarse las cosas muy en serio. En lo que vuelve decide copiar el contenido de la tarjeta, nunca se sabe.

- Esto es evidencia – dice tomando el libro – debemos tomar tus huellas para descartarte del crimen

- Lo sé– dijo sin mostrar sorpresa alguna para irritación de Saitou - es parte del procedimiento

- ¡qué demonios te sucede!

- Había algo más en ese libro - dice mientras apaga su máquina, saca la tarjeta y se la extiende

- ¿qué es eso?

- Algo que no debí ver

- ¡es información clasificada!

- La curiosidad mató al gato – dijo muy serio - Solo los videos, no pude ver el archivo

- ¿Qué viste?

- Algo que habría deseado no saber – dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Su madre estaba en la cocina.

- Saldré un rato

- ¡Pero es peligroso!

- Debo ir a algún lugar, necesito tu coche

- Sanosuke, sabes que no…

- Estaré con Anji – dijo tomando las llaves - es de los nuestros

Minutos más tarde bajó Saito.

- ¿Dónde está ese _Cabeza de poll_o?

- Salió por unas cervezas

- ¡le dije claramente que no puede salir así como si nada!

- Dijo que iba con Anji

- ¡y le creíste!

- Traía una cara, que no me quedó más que creerle

- ¿te dijo?

- ¿qué tenía que decirme?

- Tsukioka está muerto

- El dibujante - dijo llevándose las manos a la boca

- Si

- Debió afectarle mucho, se conocían desde niños

- Miburo guarda silencio.

- Localiza cuanto antes tu auto y a tu hijo

- ¿qué sucede Hajime?

- Será mejor tenerlo vigilado…Sagara conoce información clasificada y no es bueno que ande solo por las calles, sobre todo si Yukishiro está cerca

- Entonces me comunicaré con Aoshi

- Debo ir con Okina cuanto antes

- ¡pero ya está lista la cena!

- Tendrá que esperar…

- ¡oh no!, ¡no me hiciste cocinar en vano!

- Prometo comerme hasta el último bocado al regresar – dijo besándola - tendré un hambre de lobo

Tokyo suspiró. Siempre habían sido así las cosas, en lo que su esposo partía de nuevo.

oooOooo

Esa noche el gerente del hotel se deshacía en disculpas con su cliente preferido, el chef no había podido conseguir calamares para su invitado por un desafortunado incidente en el mercado, la policía , el mejor local había sufrido daños severos, nadie más en el puerto tenía calamares frescos, pero habían improvisado con otros. Enishi lo observó fríamente, afortunadamente el invitado del señor Yukishiro, aquel joven oriental que vigilaban cuatro fornidos guardaespaldas no se quejó de la comida y la velada transcurrió en completa armonía.

Megumi se había instalado en una pequeña habitación de un viejo edificio. El Dr. Gensai vivía pendiente de sus jóvenes nietas que pronto ingresarían a la universidad, ella sería de gran ayuda en su clínica, la conocía de años, sería como en los viejos tiempos, además él ay estaba viejo y achacoso y ninguna de sus descendientes parecía inclinada al terreno de la medicina. Al verse frente al espejo, llevaba el cabello trenzado, maquillada con lo esencial y el uniforme lila y blanco de la clínica. Con un poco de suerte podría revalidar sus últimas materias, en tanto eso sucedía, apoyaría a su viejo amigo.

Anji estaba sobre aviso gracias a Tokio, pero no podía estar pendiente de uno de sus muchos clientes y atender el negocio al mismo tiempo, así que tuvo que llamar a un par de viejos conocidos, Himura extrañamente estaba ocupado, la señorita Kam Honjo estaba ocupada y Aoshi le dijo que tenía que esperar un par de horas.

Cuando Aoshi llegó su hermano estaba a punto de pelearse con un par de clientes que se habían burlado de su camiseta, apenas si lo pudo sacar la intención era llevarlo a una cafetería de la cadena Green Fairy, pero después de un desafortunado incidente decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su apartamento. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encontró frente a una taza de café y los fríos ojos de su medio hermano.

- Mi vida da asco – dijo con voz pastosa

- Bebe eso cuanto antes, necesito que te bañes, tengo una muda de ropa que te quedará en la habitación

- Debiste dejarme con Anji

- Ni loco, Miburo dijo que debes identificar un cuerpo

- Está muerto , todo fue culpa de Kitsune

- Sano…

- ¡fue su culpa! – dijo cimbrando la mesa con sus puños - esa mujer maldita hace honor a su apodo

- Megumi está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí – dijo fríamente – no puedes culparla por el asesinato de tu amigo

- No tiene corazón, ¡trae la desgracia a todo el que se acerca!

- estas armando un escándalo, los vecinos…

- ¡Tsukioka fue su amante!, el mensaje es claro, por eso también está atrás de mi

- Pero a ti no te ha hecho nada

- ¡no has visto como quedaron mi casa y el despacho!

- Pero no ha habido más movimiento…

- Porque tenían nueva presa

- gracias al maldito de tu padre que puso a gente vigilándome 24 horas al día

- es bueno en su trabajo

- es obsesivo

- tal vez en el fondo te quiere

- no nos engañemos, lo hace por mi madre

- no entremos en detalles, hablame de Tsukioka

- mataron a Tsukioka porque el muy estúpido iba a sacar ese video en su siguiente exposición y Yukishiro no iba a permitirlo

- ¿qué? – dijo extrañado -¿qué tiene que ver Yukishiro?

- era el otro amante de Kitsune

- ¡qué!

- Ignoro hace cuanto se veían, pero yo no era el único, todo este tiempo….¡todo este tiempo me estuvo usando!, y yo que pensé…. ¡puedes creer que hizo de ella la mujer del pescador!

- Eso es absurdo, no sabes lo que dices… no debiste beber…

- ¡claro que iba a beber!, ¡esas imágenes jamás se borrarán de mi mente!

- Cálmate, no sé de qué demonios hablas

- Te lo enseñaré en casa

- no es necesario…

- eso quiere decir que sabes bien de lo que hablo

- mejor toma ese café, báñate, debes saber que hay algo más grande y necesito de tu ayuda

- ¿más grande?

- La chica Kamiya no está muerta

- ¡qué!, pero el cadáver…

- No era de ella

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo observándolo de reojo

- Uno tiene sus contactos –dijo mientras bebía mas té

- Eso quiere decir que fue que te tocó hacer trabajo sucio

- El fuego purifica – dijo restando importancia

- ¿purifica? – dijo ceñudo – jamás pensé que coincidieras con la _Momia_

El chico de ojos helados ignoró el comentario.

- Les dije que no estaba muerta, nadie me creyó

- Pero es… imposible, todos vimos el cuerpo, cuando lo identificaron y todo…podría jurar que era ella, como es posible…

- solo se requería de una mente muy retorcida

- ¡y que lo digas!

- Hay algo más

- ¿más?

- Yukishiro está en la ciudad, me lo confirmaron mis contactos

- eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero qué hace aquí, no pensarán que viene tras de mi en persona

- aun no lo sabemos

- ¡genial!, ¿Y Kenshin lo sabe? – dijo levantando la cara

- Si y por eso te necesito sobrio para que me ayudes a convencerlo de dejar el Aoyia y venga con nosotros

- ¿qué?

- Creo saber a donde tienen a la chica, creo, pero necesito un grupo de élite, que definitivamente mi padre no me autoriza

- Así que por eso estoy aquí

- Entre muchas otras razones

Sanosuke se puso de pie y se dirigió rápido al baño. Palabras mágicas. A los pocos minutos el chico castaño entró a la cocina, aun tenía los ojos irritados y mala cara, pero se veía más tranquilo. Aoshi movió la cabeza, tomó las llaves y salieron.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es nuestro equipo de elite? – dijo mientras entraba en el auto

- pensaba en Himura si logramos desencadenarlo del Aoyia…sigue esperando a la chica del aeropuerto

- así que la encontró

- más bien al revés, se vieron una vez y bueno….después de la noticia quedó bastante confundido, ahora está casi convencido que Kaoru y la chica son la misma persona

- ¡vaya!

- Pensé en Kamiya Yahiko, pensé en Honjo Kamatari…

- ¿Kam? – dijo extrañado

- Misao no contesta mis llamadas

- No tendría por qué – dijo lanzándole una mirada de reojo - ¿o me equivoco?

- Hace días que no lo hace

- ¿cuando regresaron?

- no regresamos, tu sabes, somos contactos, intercambiamos información

- algo me dice que intercambian algo más que información – dijo burlón

- No sé bien que somos ni a donde vamos

- ¿Así que nada más me quieres para identificar un cadáver, sonsacar a unos amigos, reconciliarte con tu ex para que te apoyen en una peligrosa aventura?

- Algo así

- Vaya, vaya – hizo una pausa – pero sabes, creo que nos falta algo

- ¿perdón?

- necesitamos café y donas antes de empezar este maratón

- ¿necesitamos?

- Bueno…conozco los gustos de cada uno, a estas horas Himura parecerá zombie, Yahiko estará entrenando y solo lo sacarás del mismo con unas cuantas donas, Kam exigirá su Latte y Misao….Misao, con Missy las cosas se complican, tu sabes, Aoyia y Okina… ¿crees que en realidad nos ayudará?

oooOooo

(Borradores)

* * *

_**Tit de la entrada**_: Y la vida sigue…

**_Clas:_** Egoteca

**_Mod:_** emocionada

* * *

Las lecciones de actuación me están dando mucho trabajo, pero debo lograrlo, debo ser la encarnación de Midori. Pero que digo, si yo soy Midori , Kam se inspiró en mi ara hacer s su loco personaje y apuesto a que ella estuvo tras la elección del casting. Le debo una más a esa cabeza loquita.

Por cierto, que Dra. Coeur tiene mucho trabajo, entre sus diseños, la semana de la moda, las peleas con los guionistas y la escritura del siguiente libro de su saga. ¿Saben que loca idea tiene en mente?, hacer una saga aparte de las aventuras de Midori y el señor de los glaciares. Tiemblo al pensar en lo que escribirá su disparatada imaginación.

Hace unos días me llegó un correo de mi padre. Dice que él y mi tía se hallan bien, que están pasando su luna de miel tomando un crucero que los llevará por las Islas griegas medio oriente y parte de África, por ese medio me anuncian simple y llanamente que pronto dejaré de ser la más pequeña. Si, ya sospechaba tanto alboroto. Espero que sean muy felices, pero aún así los extraño mucho.

El cubo de hielo no ha dejado de llamarme. Tuve que desconectar el teléfono y pedir que no me pasen sus llamadas. No pienso aclarar la posición en la que se supone nos encontramos. Sigo pensando que se trata solo de algo físico, que no es algo profundo y trato de convencer a mi mente de lo mismo. Aunque de momento he fracasado miserablemente, porque por alguna inexplicable razón alguna parte de mi extraña a ese demonio.

No debo extenderme, debo memorizar mis líneas…

¡Muero de la emoción!

Besos cargados de adrenalina

Midori

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios…son bien recibidos XD


	39. Cherry, Bloody Cherry

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki y el fragmento de la canción a Artur Hamilton, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

n_n u lo sé, ya parezco aquel personaje que cada ratito cambia su nick "por motivosde seguridad", espero arreglar ese asunto lo antes posible n_n u

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios a: _**Artemys Ichihara aka. **_Misy_Weasel(gracias por el fav, de hecho al idea de los libros inspiró en cierta medida "De los sentidos" XD), _**Kunoichi Karla**_ (Muchísimas gracias, si las musas son terriblemente caprichosas y hacen lo que quieren XP) y _**Gabyhyatt**_ (sip... es todo un caso ^.^u). Gracias por regalarme un poquito de su valioso tiempo.

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**XXXIX**

**Cherry, Bloody Cherry**

* * *

Yukishiro llegó muy temprano a la casa, venía por Ito, pronto saldría su avión y había prometido que desayunaría con él y con su hermana, a manera de despedida. Le extrañó verla tan alegre y sonriente. Automáticamente receló hasta el momento en que le trajeron el desayuno. Le dio una mirada de reojo al aya que se encogió de hombros y con la mirada señaló a Tomoe, Ito también parecía contagiado por esa sensación de alegría que por más que lo intentaba no compartía.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – dijo para desencanto de su hijo

- Es un regalo que nos hizo tía Tomoe – dijo con un hilo de voz

- ¿regalo? - dijo mientras observaba aquellos intentos de hotcakes amorfos y quemados. Con el tenedor partió poco y los probó. Como lo temía, demasiada harina, lo último que comería. Tomó el jugo de naranja, terriblemente amargo y cuando intentó probar café exclamó -¡me quieren envenenar!

- Ito palideció Tomoe se enfureció.

- ¡Cómo es posible que digas eso!, ¡no sabes el trabajo que me costó!

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

- Pero lo hice con la mejor intención

- Con la mejor intención - dijo irónico – sí, claro, como siempre

- ¡hermano!

- Ito no vas a comer eso – el niño observaba la escena apesadumbrado – se hace tarde y será mejor que nos vayamos

- ¡pero papá!

- Nos espera un largo viaje – dijo apartando los cubiertos – comeremos algo en el camino

- Hermano no puedes hacer eso, aun es temprano, no ha desayunado…

- Despídete de tu tía y ve por tu mochila

- El niño hizo una flexión hacia Tomoe y salió cuanto antes de la habitación. Cuando se quedaron a solas Enishi se acercó a su hermana.

- Eres pésima para la cocina

Ella apretó los labios, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no le daría el gusto.

- Jamás vuelvas intentarlo, puede que a otros les encante, conmigo no funciona esto– dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Pero…

- Para cuando regrese quiero que estén listas tus maletas

- ¿nos vamos de nuevo?

- Debemos movernos

- ¿por qué?

- Es tu culpa

- ¿mia?

- Debí llevarte ahí desde un principio

- ¿a dónde?

- Pronto lo sabrás

oooOooo

* * *

_**Tit de la entrada:**_ Y sigue…

_**Clas:**_ Egoteca

_**Mod:**_ sorprendida

* * *

Acabo de recibir un correo de O., trae adjunto una imagen de un ultrasonido. Es…es increíble. La verdad es que con humor pensé que ya andaría en la menopausia, pero me alegro mucho por ella. Así que un hermanito o hermanita, aún no sé, se ve tan pequeñito… ¡Qué emoción!, cuando Jiya lo sepa….cuando Jiya lo sepa quién sabe que va a pasar. No sé si mi padre y mi tía quieran que su futuro retoño crezca como uno de nosotros o tenga una vida normal. ¡Qué complicado se vuelve todo con el paso de los años!

Ya empecé a practicar las coreografías. Las primeras escenas de Midori son al lado del actor que interpreta a HK, no se parece ni una pizca al original, pero apuesto a que varias de sus fans se les va caer la baba cuando lo vean. Muero por ver al actor caracterizado del señor de los hielitos. Pero me temo que eso tardará un poco. Mientras siguen las clases de actuación, los entrenamientos y el trabajo en el Aoyia de siempre.

Besos con sabor a palomitas de caramelo

Midori

oooOooo

Megumi despidió al siguiente paciente, le dio una paleta y dejó que se fuera con su madre. Se preguntó una vez más a dónde se habría llevado Enishi a su hijo. Tenía que recuperarlo de las garras de su esposo. Escuchó como el automóvil del Dr. Genzai se alejaba, seguramente llevaba sus nietas a clase.

Un pequeño respiro antes de seguir las consultas. Puso su taza de cerámica en el microondas y seleccionó una bolsita de té verde que tenían en el consultorio. Hace días que no revisaba los periódicos, repasó los titulares hasta que el horno le indicó que el agua estaba lista cuando reconoció nombre y apellido.

"Tsunan Tsukioka…muerto. Primeras investigaciones mencionan que fue confundido por una pandilla de yakuzas con miembro de una agrupación rival, el hombre fue brutalmente asesinado cerca de un local de calamares, la comunidad artística condena el acto vandálico, un grupo de seguidores ha abierto un sitio en conocida red social donde se especula los motivos del terrible homicidio….los restaurantes de la ciudad se ha visto afectados, han tenido que importar calamares de…"

- Lo sabe– dice mientras se muerde los labios

"Rumores del medio aseguran que hay una línea vinculada con su último proyecto. La policía ha acordonado su casa y hay una comisión encargada de resolver el crimen. La policía se ha negado a dar declaraciones, temen que puedan contaminar sus trabajos…"

- Lo saben - piensa angustiada moviendo su mano que choca con la taza caliente que se cae y estrella. Corre al lavabo para ponerse agua fría y después arreglar los desperfectos. Es posible que la busquen tan pronto sepan que fue la protagonista de su último trabajo y es entonces que cae en cuenta de que si lo sabe la policía, es casi seguro que lo sepa Sagara.

oooOooo

Sanosuke saca la cuenta.

Casi todos están en el reservado del _Gereen Fairy_. El gerente se desvive por atenderlos porque conoce muy bien algunas caras de los que se han reunido, les han traído una bandeja de pasteles y les han ofrecido los mejores tés e infusiones de la casa. El ambiente de alegría y nostalgia le recuerda un poco sus días de estudiante.

Yahiko toma a sorbos el té verde, apenas si puede con la noticia, al principio estaba en shock, ahora ayuda en los planes, trata de hacerse una imagen de su hermana; en eso entra en acción Kam que deja por un momento su lechoso té de lavanda para darle una copia de un dibujo que recibió hace meses. Dice que no puede dar el nombre de la fuente, pero que el parecido es sombroso.

El ya le había echado un vistazo al dibujo de la chica. Debe de admitir que el dibujante es bueno y que si no les están jugando una mala pasada sería la imagen de Kaoru, si es que aun seguía con vida. Jo- chan, si ella estuviera con ellos probablemente elegiría té blanco y Kenshin se desviviría por atenderla, como siempre.

Himura. Aun lo esperan, habló con él. Okina le dijo que no quería apartarse de la entrada. Tuvieron una larga charla para convencerlo de que probablemente la chica a la que esperaba no regresaría. Que si estaba de viaje, probablemente solo estuvo de paso, pero que si no, el mismísimo Jiya se encargaría de hacerle saber que le esperaba. Que no podía quedarse ahí, que tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, que tenían la esperanza de recuperar a Kaoru , pero que lo necesitaban. Pero aú no llega , y él ya ha consumido la tercer bandeja de pastelillos, compitiendo con Yahikio y el cabeza de escoba para ver quien tiene el estómago mas grande.

Cabeza de escoba…si, el "agregado cultural"impuesto por Miburo. Se supone que viene a cuidarlo a él por la información que conoce, ¡ni que fuera su niñero!, pero ahí está, bebiendo sin parar cuanta infusión le trae una camarera que hace rato le dio su número. Lo bueno es que no es tan inútil, maneja información de primera mano y está autorizado por el _Lobo feroz_ para cooperar con la causa, el problema es que no dice todo lo que quieren saber, es solo la presencia oficial.

Oficilamente Kitsune también debería de estar con ellos. Sabe que está de regreso, en Japón, ni su padre ni Aoshi se lo han dicho, pero tarde o temprano todo se sabe. Uno de sus amigos que se reunió cuando incineraron a Tsunan se lo dijo. Al parecer no saben nada del video, como su amigo no tiene familia le tocó a él hacerse cago de los funerales. De momento la urna con las cenizas de su amigo está en el altar familiar. Su madre las acogió con cariño en el altar familiar y así impidió que en un momento de rabia las quisiera lanzar al caño. Si Kitsune estuviera ahí, seguramente bebería té rojo.

Suenan las campanillas de la puerta del Green Faury, los demás siguen enzarzados en discusiones y especulaciones hasta que el chico de cabellos rojos aparece y se sienta frente a él. Rápidamente la solícita mesera se acerca, té rojo, tal como lo pensó.

- Así que te rendiste

- No me he rendido, es solo una tregua

- Me alegra que estés de regreso

- No estoy muy seguro

- Tenemos información

- Es me dijeron – dice haciendo una pausa - ¿café?

- Han sido unos días complicados, demasiado sake y un cubo de hielo de malas

- Me enteré de lo de Tsunan – dice haciendo una pausa – lo siento mucho

- Los abogados del despacho se están haciendo cargo de todo por ordenes de su agente, Tsunan tenía una exposición en el extranjero, un proyecto terminado, un legado artístico importante y los chicos se hacen cargo de todo.

- Pero pensé que el despacho…

- Por motivos de seguridad cambiamos de local, pero seguimos en pie de lucha, estoy de baja por unos días, pero tan pronto pueda regresaré al trabajo

- No veo a Shinomori – dice Kenshin tratando de desviar la conversación

- Salió hace un rato

- ¿Misao?

- Si, dice que la localizó y que tratará de hablar con ella

- ¡Quién lo diría! – murmura mientras le sirven su té

- Persiguiendo comadrejas

Se hace silencio. Misao es asunto exclusivo de Shinomori. El juró que no metería en "asuntos maritales". Aoshi no dice mucho, pero todo lo que hace le hace sospechar que hay algo más. Esos dos llevan una relación extraña desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, ella lo amaba con locura, el sale con su hermana; le rompe el corazón, más bien les, porque está convencido de que Kitsune lo hizo adrede. Después de mucha peripecias el cubo de hielo reacciona, la recupera, viven un tórrido y escandaloso romance que termina abruptamente por culpa del idiota gélido.

- Son extraños – murmura Sagara

- ¿extraños?

- por años se alejan y se atraen, cuando están cerca casi puedo jurar que se sienten chispas en el aire, cuando se alejan hay un inmenso abismo de por medio.

Himura asiente.

- Me pregunto cómo terminará todo esto - dice el castaño

- Pues muy mal si nos ayudan – le dice Kam enojada - Hola Himura, ya sabes, somos invisibles

- Hola chicos – murmura apenado

- Kenshin… tienes que escuchar esto – dice Yahiko haciéndole una señal

Himura y Sagara se integran a la mesa donde discuten y especulan. Misao se disculpó, que estaba ocupada en un asunto importante y les envió por correo unos datos de las actividades de Yukishiro en la ciudad. Shinomori unos planos, el resto piensa que ya Misao hizo bastante, pero Aoshi insistió que ella debía de estar presente y fue por ella.

Mientras el equipo se organiza Misao entra a un pequeño local que hace tiempo había visto. Perfumes, talcos, cremas, jabones, sales aromáticas, esponjas, aceites, todo para conservar una piel perfecta. Parece una salida de compras de rutina, pero sabe que no es así. Sabe que desde hace horas Shinomori la busca, que no espera encontrarla en el Aoyia, no lo haría a menos que fuera muy importante.

Hace días que ha intentado llamarle, le envía mensajes continuamente. Por Miburo sabe que se reabrió el caso de Kaoru, si, quiere participar, pero no está muy segura de que quiera verse con Shinomori. Teme su reacción, teme que algo la traicione, lleva años planeando su venganza, sabe que todo está en su punto y es justo ahora que duda. Lo quiere o lo usa, lo usa o se usan, lo usa porque lo desprecia, lo desprecia porque lo odia, lo odia porque un día lo amó, ¿o lo ama?

No sabe, se engaña, lo sabe, no quiere admitir que en el fondo sabe bien la respuesta, porque la situación ha cambiado. Ahora están en distintos lados del mismo río, ella es la Okashira, el trabaja para la policía, se necesitan y recelan. Se dice que como esas alianzas de malvados por un bien común.

"Bloody cherry"

Se lee en la etiqueta del perfume.

- Extraño nombre para un perfume – comenta en voz alta

- Es el mejor de nuestra casa – dice un hombre de lentes de botella apareciendo del otro lado del mostrador.

- Misao sonríe.

- anteriormente se llamó _Cherry boosom_, pero le cambiamos el nombre

- Supongo que aprovechan la moda de los vampiros para lanzarlo – dice sonriendo

- ¡claro que no! – dice ofendido - ¿Cómo se atreve!, lo hice en honor a mi hija

- ¿a su hija?

- Ella inventó la fórmula

- ¿y dónde está ella?

- Murió de una manera particularmente trágica

- De ahí el nombre

- Si – dice el viejo

- Lo siento mucho

- No lo sienta, no la conoció – Misao lo ve perpleja - está en un lugar mucho mejor

- Pruébelo – dice el hombre ofreciéndole una muestra

Misao lo huele, flores de cerezo, un aroma demasiado fuerte, pero bien dicen que en gustos se rompen géneros.

- Mi hija era una auténtica belleza – dice mientras observa los cabellos trenzados de Misao – cabellos largos, pálida, una expresión de calma, una auténtica belleza oriental

- ¡justo como yo! –dice en broma

- Cientos de veces más bella que usted

- ¡oiga que soy su clienta!, yo solo trataba de animarlo

- Y mi hija era mi hija

- …

- ¿Misao? – escucha a sus espaldas

Sorpresa. Shougo Amakusa.

- ¡cuánto tiempo! – dice sonriendo, él toma su mano y se la besa.

Misao sonríe. Inesperado, como siempre, cabellos castaños y esa sonrisa amable, el perfecto caballero, que le podría haber hecho inmensamente feliz, si una gélida y obscura sombra no hubiera acabado con su bonita relación.

- Te hacía lejos de Japón

- He regresado, tu sabes, viajes

- Te veo hermosa y bella como siempre

- ¡Qué cosas dices! - dice sonrojándose

- ¿qué ahces aquí?, pero que pregunto, de compras, ¡claro!

- A la damita le interesaba nuestro perfume – dice rápidamente el vendedor señalando un estuche del condenado Bloody cherry.

Shougo se acerca y observa el estuche.

- No le hagas caso – dice rápidamente

- Ese perfume parece que tiene nombre de bebida, _Bloody__ Mary_, ¿no?

- Cierto – dice Misao

- ¡qué bebida ni que ocho cuartos!, es un nombre trágico...y la edición limitada cuenta con unos pasadores de flor de cerezo como los que utiliza uno de los personajes de las novelas de Kam Honjo

- ¿qué?

- ¿No lo sabía?, por eso es el perfume de moda

Misao piensa que Kam de pronto se ha apoderado de su vida, no hay momento en que no voltee y descubra algo relacionado con la manía de las novelas de su amiga, no quiere imaginar qué pasará cuando saque la Saga de Midori. Shougo sonríe, toma uno de los pasadores y lo coloca delicadamente en los cabellos. Misao se sonroja aun más cuando descubre que al otro lado del vidrio un par de ojos de hielo los observan, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo.

- Shougo

- ¿Sí?

- Si yo te lo pidiera…. ¿harías algo por mí? – dijo mirándolo seriamente

- Depende – dice receloso

- Bésame

- ¿qué?

- Bésame, solo hazlo, no lo pienses

- Pero…

- No querrás que te suplique

Shougo duda un instante, la ve con extrañeza. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban, el se inclinó y Misao siente como se mueven sus labios, sus bocas se encuentran y sus lenguas juegan, recuerda otros tiempos, pero algo faltaba, si, no besaba nada mal, tristemente debe de admitir que alguien lo hace mejor. Cuando se separaron ella se llevó sus dedos a los labios.

- ¡Demonios! – dijo en voz muy baja

- ¡qué fue todo esto!

- Quería confirmar

- ¡qué querías confirmar!

- Que lo nuestro había pasado y que solo somos amigos

- ¡besas así a un amigo!

- será el efecto de "Bloody Cherry"

Shougo de Amakusa enrojeció con violencia. Misao le obsequió una sonrisa triste, después volteó a la entrada. Tal como lo sospechaba ha desaparecido. Es posible que con esto termine y decida no buscarla nunca más.

- Misao… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- fue un error, me dejé llevar por el momento, no te preocupes, no volverá a repetirse

- ¿qué?

- Estoy en deuda contigo – dijo apartándose – ahora debo irme

Misao se quita el pasado, lo deja en el mostrador y sale del local a toda prisa.

- Joven

- ¿sí?

- Si desea reconquistar a esa joven dama…tengo el detalle perfecto para la ocasión – dice el sonriente vendedor.

oooOooo

Miburo deja escapar otra bocanada de humo en su despacho de su casa. Los periodistas ya lo tienen hasta la coronilla con sus preguntas, un par de ellos consiguieron el teléfono directo a su oficina, probablemente de alguna de las secretarias o de un policía, así que no tiene más remedio que cambiarlo. No pensó que el asunto del crimen pasional tuviera tanto impacto en los periódicos amarillistas, lo peor es que a alguien se le ocurrió sugerir que podía estar relacionado con la trágica desaparición del artista Tsukioka. La prensa parece una jauría de caza al pensar que es justamente que están a un paso de descubrir que realmente están tras una pieza jugosa, que curiosamente hace referencia a un zorro. Kyoto se acerca con sus pasos suaves.

- Hajime

- Si

- Es hora de comer

- Me falta

- Puedes hacerlo más tarde, no has dormido ni comido bien, anda

- Pero…

- No quiero replicas

- Bien- dice mientras apaga la colilla en el cenicero

Después de dejar de lado la toalla humeante recibe un tazón de fideos. Aspira el aroma, agradece los alimentos y prueba: pasta, gambas, pollo, todo aderezado con una salsa de judías, hace años que su esposa no le preparaba ese platillo. Las gambas le recuerdan ese verano en que se casó con Tokyo, cuando fueron al mar y Sanosuke se acabó un plato ante la mirada de indiferencia de Aoshi. ¡Qué tiempos en que todo era más sencillo!, un platón de pescados a las brasas y todo arreglado.

- En qué piensas Hajime

- En que nos hacemos viejos – dice mientras observa el comedor

- ¡Cómo dices eso!

- Es que las gambas…

- Te recordó nuestra luna de miel – dice sonriendo

- Si, la vez en que tu hijo casi se atraganta con una espina

- Es el vivo retrato de su padre

Saitou gruñe mientras sorbe los fideos.

- Una vez me llevó a Portugal, a Oporto, tenía que hacer unas fotografías, aprovechamos el viaje, dimos unas vueltas por la ciudad, pequeña, bonita, con ese lenguaje que encanta. Y justo en esa ocasión se encontró con un amigo y compitieron por quién comía más gambas. Souzo ganó, acabó con tres platos y aún quería más, a Sano el encantaba esa historia, siempre ha tenido muy buen apetito.

Su esposo sigue comiendo.

- Pero que tonterías digo – dijo mientras se levantó- se supone que hoy celebramos algo…

El lobo de Mibu sintió que algo frío recorría su espalda. Calendario, fecha, móvil… se levantó de la mesa rápidamente al reconocer la palabra _aniversario_.

- ¿sucede algo malo Hajime? – dice confusa

Hajime corre al despacho. Afortunadamente es previsor. Comprueba que la caja está en su sitio. Cuando regresa Tokyo ese encuentra preparando la carne asada en el brasero. Se sienta y la observa.

- No lo habrás olvidado

- Los lobos tenemos buena memoria – dice en tono ofendido mientras deja una caja frente a ella

Su esposa sonríe. Deposita unas piezas de carne, se limpia las manos con una toalla húmeda y abre la caja. Sonríe y le da una mirada de agradecimiento a su esposo.

- Muchas gracias Hajime, no debiste molestarte

- Sé que hace semanas lo querías, decidí esperar un poco – dice tomando un pedazo de carne con sus palillos – además así será más fácil comunicarlos, tiene buena capacidad, pantalla sensible al tacto…

- Lo sé cariño – dice mientras deja de lado el móvil – muy útil para estos tiempos

- Así es

- Ya no te vez tan preocupado

- Pero aún lo estoy

- ¿la investigación?

- Sí, hay algo más – dice haciendo una pausa para beber - Tu hijo sabe demasiado y temo su reacción

- Por lo de Megumi, Aoshi mencionó que sabe lo del video

- Por eso le quitaste las cenizas de Tsunan

- Si – dijo observando el altar familiar

- Hay algo más, pero ignoro si lo sabe

- ¿el hijo de Megumi?

- Si

- pienso que tal vez por eso volvió a involucrarse con ella

- ¿Sabes algo más?

- Me temo que ninguno de los dos sea el padre

- Es decir

- ¿qué pasaría si el padre resultara ser el mismísimo Kanryu Takeda?

- ¡qué!

- ¿no lo habías pensado?

- haciendo cuentas – dice Tokyo – cualquiera del los tres podría ser el padre

- con la vida que lleva esa mujer es difícil saberlo – dijo tomando otro trozo de carne –cualquiera de ellos tres o cualquier otro

- jamás pensé que esa chica tan dulce y educada fuera a terminar así

- esto aún no ha terminado , es solo una especulación, algo que probablemente nunca sabremos

- Siempre se puede recurrir a un examen de ADN

- En este caso no, resulta que el niño continúa desaparecido, dicen que Enishi lo sacó de China, lo trajo aquí y justamente aquí le perdimos el rastro

- Hay gente infiltrada

- Siempre lo hay, mercenarios que se doblegan al mejor postor

- Lo sé

- Debemos averiguar que tanto sabe Sanosuke del niño

oooOooo

Enishi espera a que el hombre llegue al pequeño apartamento, sus contactos le avisan, ha hablado largamente con Ito. El pobre niño aún se siente confundido, pasaron casi todo el día juntos, desayunaron en un restaurante de lujo, fueron a un parque de diversiones y a las tiendas, aún así no termina de asimilar todo. Un día tiene una tía, la ve fugazmente y desaparece de su vida, al otro tiene un abuelo del que jamás había escuchado. Sale del automóvil acompañado con una maleta en un brazo y a su hijo en la otra. Es tarde, no se ve a casi nadie, suben en silencio unas escaleras, llegan al número indicado y toca el timbre.

- Vooooooy – se escucha -¿quién puede ser a estas horas?, ¡qué no saben que ya pagué la renta! – se escucha un ruido de llaves y la puerta se entreabre - no son horas de…

- Hola padre

- ¡Enishi!

- ¿podemos pasar?

- El hombre observa a su hijo, no se parece al pequeño que huyó hace tiempo de casa para seguir a su hermana, apenas si puede creer que sea ese hombre tan elegante, a su lado hay un pequeño que se esconde tras la maleta.

- Pasa… - dice sorprendido

- Necesito un gran favor

- No tendrá que ver con esa criatura asustada que te acompaña

- Ito – el es tu abuelo es lo único que dice

El niño lo observa asustado. Enishi le da un repaso a la habitación, muy sencilla para su gusto, aunque su padre pudo ser un respetado y rico perfumista siempre se conformó con muy poco. Le irrita, por eso él se empeñó en ser completamente diferente a él. Lo único que los une es esa fotografía donde du hermana parece con una expresión tan complaciente como la de la Mona Lisa. Nunca se sabe si sonríe o no.

-Siempre decías que tu sueño era perfeccionar la fórmula de mi hermana

- y no he dejado de intentarlo

- Te ofrezco esa oportunidad

- ¿ahora? –dice desconfiado

- Si, solo tienes que hacerme un favor

- ¿qué clase de favor?

- ¿vez a este pequeño?

- no esperarás que lo cuide

- No lo cuidarás, tu solo serás , algo así como el mensajero

- Es decir

- Llevarás a Ito con alguien que lo espera desde hace mucho tiempo, ya tiene con quien quedarse, una escuela, nuevos amigos… será mientras termina sus estudios como es debido, a cambio podrás vivir el tiempo que quieras en Francia

El hombre lo miró desconfiado.

- No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo

- Hay gente que te puede ayudar

- Pero es mi local

- Mejoraré la oferta, ya sé que una empresa europea y una americana se interesan por esa fórmula.

- Es La fórmula de tu hermana

- Eso te hará rico

- ¿para qué quiero riquezas?, ya soy un viejo y tengo todo lo que necesito para pasar mis últimos días

- Viejo…hazlo por _ella_ –dice señalando el cuadro – le habría gustado ver como ayudas a su nieto

El hombre lo observa.

- Solo pide unos días, te dejaré sus papeles, sé que tienes los tuyos en regla, el avión sale en unas horas. Organízalo todo con una llamada, tus productos ya son famosos por las novelas de tu loca admiradora, ahora solo necesitas perfeccionar esa fórmula, es lo que _ella _habría querido.

- ¿por qué no lo llevas tú?

- Problemas

- ¿La policía?

- Negocios que debo terminar, no quiero ponerlo en peligro

- ¿Y esas personas?

- hace años radican en el extranjero, hace mucho les prometí que iría a visitarlos

- ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

- Harán de él un hombre de provecho, ¿verdad Ito?

- Papá, ¿tienes que irte?

- Es por tu bien hijo

- Primero mamá y ahora tú…

- No estaremos separados mucho tiempo, sabes de memoria aquello

- Si – dice muy serio

- Prométeme que nadie más lo sabrá

_-Pinky__promise_ – dice el niño levantando su dedo meñique que Enishi engarza – el que rompa la promesa sentirá el dolor de mil agujas

- Que así sea

- No te vayas papá

- Nos volveremos a ver hijo – es lo único que dice antes de abrazarlo y salir rápidamente del lugar

oooOooo

Misao sale de su clase. Ha sido desgastante y todavía debe regresar al Aoyia para ponerse al tanto del caso de Kaoru. Extiende su mano para detener a un taxi cuando alguien la aborda, ella se pone en guardia, pero la ignoran, toman su mano y la arrastra hasta un automóvil.

- ¡déjame ir!

- Es la única forma de hablar contigo

- ¡te digo que me dejes o empezaré a gritar!

- Haz un escándalo , anda , llama la atención, no será bueno para tu carrera

- Así que lo sabes – dice molesta

- Kam me dijo

- Debí suponerlo

- Hablemos

- ¿qué se supone que hacemos?

-...

- No tenemos nada que hablar

- Vayamos al bar de Anji, está a unas cuadras

- Tengo mucho trabajo

- Será un rato

- Solo un rato - enfatiza

Se apartan del automóvil y caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro. Misao se distrae observando la zona, la gente que regresa cansada a sus hogares, gente que sale a los turnos nocturnos. La vida sigue, les guste o no y entre ellos solo el silencio. Al acercarse al _As times goes by_ escucha las notas del piano. Noche de jazz. Piden una mesa, ella incómoda trata de buscar una cara conocida, mala suerte, al parecer todos están ocupados. Cuando finalmente quedan solos él es el primero en hablar.

- me has esquivado por días

- He estado ocupada – dice a la defensiva

- Me evitas a propósito

- Tal vez

- Ignoraba que estabas con Amakusa

- Hay muchas cosas que ignoras de mi – dice a la defensiva

- Dejemos todo esto de lado

- ¿es posible?

- Seamos adultos

- ¿acaso no lo somos?

- Comportémonos de forma civilizada

- ¿insinúas que me comporto como una salvaje?

- No, no es lo que quería decir… yo – hace una pausa - Misao

- No desgastes mi nombre – dice impaciente

- Te necesito

- estoy colaborando - dice entornando la mirada

- Necesitamos de tu presencia

- Virtualmente estoy con ustedes - murmura mientras les sirven un par de cervezas

- Necesitamos que estés ahí para acercarnos a Yukishiro, cada uno hará su parte

- Kaoru está muerta y enterrada – dice impaciente mientras bebe

- Sabes que no es así, te puedo llevar a la morgue para probarlo…

- No es necesario, ya estuve ahí, vi los restos de tu trabajo, limpio como de costumbre

Aoshi no sonríe, solo observa.

- Si me quieren en el equipo pudieron enviar a alguien más, a Yahiko –chan o a Kam

- No

- ¿por qué?

- Tenía que verte, hablar contigo, aclarar las cosas

- Ya lo decía – dice mientras bebe – es imposible separar estos asuntos

- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

- Debo pensarlo – dijo –pronto empezará el rodaje

- Lo sé

Él la mira fijamente, ella piensa que debe de dejar de mirarla así, sabe que es su técnica, la única en el planeta que haría posible que un glaciar derritiera a una comadreja. Pero hace de tripas corazón. No puede ceder, no ahora.

- Me comunicaré más tarde – dice dejando la botella vacía, la de Shinomori está intacta

- Eso quiere decir que nos ayudarás

- No, eso quiere decir que la costumbre es más fuerte que _eso…_

- ¿eso? – dice confundido

- Sí, eso – dice sin atreverse a formular la palabra

Shinomori observa cómo se levanta, saca unos billetes de su cartera y los deja. Cabello trenzado como en la mañana, ligeramente maquillada, casi natural, vestida con jeans y esa blusa _dkny _aguamarina que hace juego con sus ojos y la joyería que utiliza, bolsa amplia, flats.

- ¿es serio lo de Amakusa? – dice de pronto

Ella se encoje de hombros y se aleja. Al fondo se escucha la voz de la cantante de la noche:

…_Now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove __that you do_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you…_

_

* * *

_

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomates…son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	40. Bad things

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Gabyhyatt _** (sip n_n) , **_Artemys Ichihara_** (son dignos del libro "_el arte de complicarse la existencia_" y lo peor es que hay gente así; pobre niño T.T) y

**_Aiko255_** (muchas , muchas gracias, rvw que me sacó sonrisa d comercial, n_n ¡cielos!, me temo que ser breve, cais críptica por motivos de espacio. Bueno había que darle la vuelta, hacerlos madurar y apelar a un potencial lado obscuro XP; en cuanto los nombres, en ese caso en específico necesitaba alias y en ocasiones indica cambios de comportamiento ; Sobre Murakami, soy fan, lo adoro y espero sus libros con impaciencia, junto con Kawabata es una de mis grandes influencias, en algunos capítulos algún personaje tiene en sus manos sus libros ej. _Tokio Blues_ , _Al sur de la frontera_... no recuerdo si tmb _Crónica del pájaro_... )

Nos seguimos leyendo!

* * *

**XL**

_**Bad things**_

* * *

Cabeza de escoba me mira desconcertado. Si, no parezco capaz de romper un plato, voy vestida con ese traje gris y el collar de perlas que es un recordatorio constante de lo que he perdido. Parece que Miburo no quiere perder el tiempo, pero tampoco esperaba el privilegio de ser entrevistada por el mismísimo jefe de policía, aunque claro que menos por su ayudante.

Cabeza de escoba va de un lado a otro, parece nervioso, me observa una se detiene. Es el segundo interrogatorio al que me someten desde que el Dr. Genzai me informó que me buscaban para declarar en un caso. ¡Qué remedio!. Tuve que hace acopio de todas mis fuerzas, meter en la maleta mis mejores vestidos y llegar a ellos antes de que Miburo hiciera un escándalo y mandara por mí o peor, alguien se le adelantara.

Seguro el palo de escoba duda si la mujer de apariencia elegante y recatada que está frente a él es la misma que aparece en el video. Sé que lo han visto, porque cuando me identifique en la jefatura más de uno se volvió a verme de arriba abajo, como si buscaran desnudarme con la mirada, una sensación incómoda, se supone que debo de estar acostumbrada, pero la incomodidad persiste.

- No comprendo cómo es posible que una de las Makimachi terminara aquí

- ¿te extraña? – digo burlona

- Lo tenías todo, escuela, familia, contactos, dinero…

- Tal vez no era suficiente

- Siempre has sido ambiciosa

- No es malo ser ambicioso en esta vida

- ¿si?

- Si no ambicionas algo en esta vida no llegas a ningún sitio

- ¿y a dónde has llegado tú?

- Lo he tenido todo en las palmas de mis manos – hago una pausa dramática – y lo he perdido todo

- Eso escuchamos,

- Algún día lo recuperaré – digo con aplomo

- háblanos de Tsunan Tsukioka

- Era un artista plástico

- ¿cuál era su relación?

- Bueno, colaboré con él para una exhibición que iba a hacer, me parece que quería que los grabados cobraran vida, al menos fue lo que entendí

- ¿por qué la escogió a usted como modelo?

- No sé, la mente de un artista es un misterio

- Usted conocía el tema del trabajo

- Solo sabía que tenía que ver con grabados de Hokusai

- No puso reparo alguno

- El arte es arte

- Pero una mujer casada y …

- No es un caso aislado, muchas veces las esposas de hombres ricos y poderosos han inspirado a artistas

- Si, y también han sido amantes de los artistas

- No siempre

- ¿usted fue amante de Tsunan Tsukioka?

- Defina la palabra amante

- Si mantenía relaciones frecuentes con él

- Mantengo relaciones con muchas personas, pero eso no implica sexo, si es lo que me quiere preguntar

- ¿tenía relaciones sexuales con Tsunan?

- Eso no quiere decir que necesariamente sea un amante

- ¡señora!

- si lo que quiere saber es que si me acosté con él alguna vez, pues si… era parte del proyecto, si era bueno en la cama… -hizo un gesto vago –no puedo quejarme

- ¿acostarse con el artista era parte del proyecto?

- Yo no lo llamaría acostarse, es algo muy vulgar, más bien lo llamaría una colaboración artística

Megumi saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso y esperó a que Cabeza de escoba encendiera solícitamente el cigarro. Aspiró, saboreó el cigarro y expulsó el humo lentamente.

- Dígame… Enishi Yukishiro sabía de esa colaboración

- Iba a ser una sorpresa

- Así que sorpresa… ¿qué clase de esposa representa a la "esposa del pescador" sin permiso de su pareja?

- No sabía que debía pedirle permiso, eso es retrógada – dijo enfadada - además le repito, era una sorpresa

- Pero esa sorpresa…

- Nuestro matrimonio se había vuelto monótono, vamos, no espera que le describa a detalle la vida sexual de un matrimonio

- No, pero sería interesante… para la investigación, claro está

- Era monótona y aburrida – dijo mirándolo fijamente - quería que Enishi probara algo nuevo

- O más bien usted quería probar algo nuevo

Rodó los ojos y fingió que lo ignoraba.

- Hay veces que ciertos incentivos salvan relaciones

- ¿hablamos de infidelidades?

- Enishi es un hombre ocupado, es un hombre de negocios, sé hasta dónde puedo contar con él – dijo dando otra calada

- Hablando de Enishi Yukishiro, necesitamos localizarlo

- No cuenten conmigo – dijo tocando el collar

- ¡pero es su esposa!

- Estamos en proceso de divorcio

- ¡qué!

- Los últimos tiempos eran complicados, nos separamos y no sé nada de él

- Pero…

- Si pensaban que yo iba a ser un contacto están completamente equivocados

Sonó una alarma, Cabeza de escoba observó hacia el vidrio, del otro lado de la cámara de Gessel probablemente lo esperaban. Sonreí. Era tan fácil jugar con alguien como él, era tan fácil saber lo que quería escuchar, lo que le escandalizaba. Mas que investigador parecía un hombre morboso ávido de detalles.

oooOooo

La lluvia empapa los cristales, hace frío. Avanzamos en frágil esquife con rumbo a las coordenadas que localizamos. No, aun no estoy en el set de filmación, estoy en lo que posiblemente será la misión de mi vida. Hace unos minutos estábamos en la bahía, muertos de frio, esperando que la bruma se disipara un poco.

Kam se queda en tierra para coordinar los refuerzos, será nuestro apoyo, ella maneja muy bien la tecnología y…la verdad sea dicha, está por llegar la fecha d entrega de su capítulo y aún no tiene nada escrito y se encuentra en la neurosis total. Así que esta madrugada las musas se apiadaron de su triste suerte y desde entonces no ha abandonado el teclado, no ha dejado de escribir como posesa, ni siquiera cuando partimos levantó la mirada. Su agente se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa.

No fue fácil a pesar de que contamos con el plano que nos proporcionó Miburo y Cabeza de escoba; Jiya lo puede confirmar, vamos rumbo a una pequeña isla de difícil acceso. Al parecer el escondite de Yukishiro es una vieja casona inglesa del XIX, con vista al mar, justo como la reportaran hace días Kam y su contacto.

El agua no ha parado desde que dejamos atrás la línea de la osta, el aroma salado satura y los movimientos han puesto en mal estado a algunos, que procuran disimularlo. Los chicos llevan el cabello e impermeables empapados. Sanosuke observa en silencio, está sentado al lado de Himura que trata de reconocer la zona entre la bruma que no termina de disiparse. Yahiko-chan se ve ansioso y preocupado, la idea de que su hermana esté viva le ha trastornado pro completo, por una parte se siente esperanzado, por otra culpable, de haber accedido hace años a la petición de Shinomori, otra historia hubiera sido.

Yo me aferro a los binoculares, llevo una vieja gorra negra mojada, a mi lado Shinimori espera, se supone que compartimos la dirección de la misión de acuerdo con Jiya y Miburo. Los onni cooperando con la policía… si Hannya lo viera frunciría el ceño. Pero sabe que lo hacemos por una buena causa, lo sé, lo presiento. Anoche soñé con él, no recuerdo bien sus palabras, pero gracias a él me siento en paz.

Shinomori…Shinomori…pienso mientras trato de imaginar cómo se verá Kaoru.

No están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero, esta noche no la paseé en el Aoyia, menos la anterior. Si esto fuera una entrada en mi blog…

* * *

_**Tit. de la entrada:**_ Trágame tierra

_**Clas:**_ Egoteca

_**Mod:**_ muy, pero muy avergonzada

* * *

Lirios azules, violetas, amarillos y blancos, la voz de Jace Everett cantando _Bad Things_ se reproduce desde el Ipod que descansa en la mesilla de una sala. Hace días no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, quisiera ser más joven, para reunirse con sus amigas para un maratón de series. Tanto vampiro, sangre embotellada, peleas y ese tema se antoja para una noche larga.

Tal vez la gente puede equivocarse. Sabe - y siempre supo- lo que quería. No llegó al Aoyia, Jiya se pondría furioso si la viera así , ya no es la linda muñequita que necesitaba protección, ahora es una mujer mayor que puede hacer con su vida lo que quiere. Al fin y al cabo como dice esa película francesa, _cada quien tiene el derecho inalienable de echar a perder su vida_.

- Misao – dice saliendo de la cocina con la cafetera

- ¿sí?

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- Algo – dice mientras entrecierra los ojos

Recuerda que se tomó la botella de golpe, recuerda que sintió de pronto que la cabeza estallaba y todo se movía, después unas manos alcanzaban a detener lo que parecía su inevitable caída. Recuerda avergonzada, que arruinó un par de zapatos y que unos pantalones necesitan tintorería. Cobró conciencia de sus actos bajo el chorro de agua helada y la verdad es que lo único que deseaba era que se la tragara la tierra.

No podía llegar así con Jiya, no debió tomar de golpe y no debía de estar de nuevo en casa del señor de los hielitos, pero ahí está. Abrigándose con una bata inmensa, los cabellos mojados, la boca con sabor a menta, sus pequeños pies nadan en unas inmensas sandalias, mientras sus ropas están en la secadora. La mira largamente, como si quisiera guardar su imagen por siempre.

- Estoy muy avergonzada

- No tienes que estarlo

- Tu ropa, tu auto, pude llega así al Aoyia

- No, no podía dejarte ir en esas condiciones, te acabaste la botella de golpe

- Estaba enojada

- Lo sé, tomaste la botella de golpe

Silencio.

- ¿cómo llegamos a esto?

- No lo sé

- Estamos juntos, peleamos, nos dejamos de ver nos reconciliamos, es algo cíclico

- ¿karma?

Es agotador – admite finalmente - ¿a fin de cuentas qué somos?

- Un par de idiotas que no saben estar lejos uno del otro

- ¿qué? – dice desconcertada

- Un par de idiotas orgullosos y arrogantes, que se aman con locura, pero que se han herido tantas veces, que prefieren irse por las ramas antes de admitir lo que ralamente sienten

- Estas muy…poético – dice con ironía

- Hablé demasiado

- Shinomori – dice mientras el reproductor cambia a los primeros acordes de una conocida trova cubana

- dime

- ¿Qué soy para ti?, ¿acaso soy como tu hermana?, no, que tonta, no puede ser, si no hubiera sido una relación incestuosa…- duda - ¿lo fue?

- …

- fui tu alumna - sigue enumerando - acaso diversión del momento, ¿qué he sido en tu vida?

Aoshi se levanta y se acerca a ella, la rodea con mucho cuidado lleva sus manos a la cara y besa con cuidado sus cabellos.

- Alto, para, ¡para!

- Dicen que las acciones significan más que las palabras

- ¿solo soy un objeto de tu deseo?

- No, eres justo lo que temo perder por siempre

Misao cierra los ojos, le gusta su tacto, su aroma, sus ojos, su parte fría, su parte calculadora, todo. Lo ha querido desde siempre, pero admitirlo una vez más, para que todo termine muy mal le aterra.

- Misao – susurra mientras besa su cuello

- ¿qué? – dice con la voz entrecortada

- Promete que te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre

- ¿qué? – dice envarándose

- promételo

- ¡Y me lo pides así!, ¡ahora!, ¡justo antes de una misión!

- Promete que no harás una locura

- ¿por qué lo haría?

- Porque te amo Misao Makimachi

- Aoshi

- ¿sí?

- ¡eso no se dice antes de una misión! – dice furiosa

Ella se aparta, mientras ojos de hielo le observan confundidos.

- ¿es por Amakusa?

- Aoshi

- ¿sí?

- ¡eres un idiota! – exclamó levantándose para encerrarse en el baño

Suena el teléfono y se aleja. Escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta, era Kam, nos esperaban en media hora, que no me localizaban. El dijo que no se preocuparan, que se encargaría de ello. Puedo jurar que escuché la risa de Kam resonar en la habitación. Salí del baño todavía molesta, me apresuré a tomar mi ropa de la secadora y me vestí rápidamente, sin más ceremonia. No cruzamos palabra en todo el trayecto, me aferré a mi Ipod, mientras Aoshi se concentraba en nuestro destino.

Besos son sabor amargo

Midori

* * *

Si, algo así sería la entrada…tal vez la escriba más tarde, no lo sé. en tanto la bruma se despeja, ya se alcanza a ver la bahía.

La emoción por entrar en un sitio desconocido y el no saber lo que va a pasar más allá

oooOooo

- Cho no estás en condiciones de regresar – dijo Muburo mientras la habitación se inundaba del humo

- jefe, ella…ella te intimidó y te acorraló, se burló de ti y no te dijo mas lo que querías escuchar

- ¡pero jefe!

- Lo tenemos grabado, si hubiera sido posible que tus cabellos enrojecieran, parecerías hermano de Himura

- ¡deme otra oportunidad!, esta vez no fallaré

- El interrogatorio lo seguiré yo, debí saber que el zorro debe de medirse con un lobo y no con una escoba

- ¡pero es el jefe de policía!

- Y este es un caso delicado, debí pensarlo mejor antes de enviarte, no queremos saber de video ni de Tsunan Tsukioka, esa parte ya la establecimos, Tsunan era el contacto, los abogados analizan el contrato de divorcio

- Pero…

- Necesitamos que hable de Yukishiro, legalmente aún es su esposa , debemos hacerla hablar

- ¿pero cómo?, ¡es imposible!

- No lo es – dijo son una sonrisa torcida

oooOooo

Cuando desembarcamos había alguien esperándonos. Apenas si tuvimos tiempo de escondernos entre las rocas, pues una ráfaga de ametralladora y numerosos balazos empezaron a buscarnos entre la lluvia y la niebla. Me ordenaron que me quedara a cargo de las comunicaciones, los chicos se hicieron cargo del resto. Aoshi y Sano respondieron con armas reglamentarias, influencia de Miburo, supongo. Mientras Yahiko y kenshin se organizaban para entrar en acción.

Entonces escuchamos un cristal que se rompía y gritos que venían del edificio cercano. Esa voz hizo que los ojos de Himura resplandecieran. Era la voz de Kaoru, no lo podíamos creer, después de tanto tiempo. Pero las balas seguían, saqué uno de mis cuchillos, solo tenía que calcular. Escuché la voz de Shinomori, me indicaba el ángulo al que se hallaba el blanco. Sonreí y lancé sin poner en duda sus cálculos. Escuchamos un aullido y después Himura y Shinomori se metieron de lleno en el infierno.

Si creyeron que me iba a quedar atrás. Estaban equivocados. Mientras ellos peleaban contra el enemigo yo debía de acercarme a la casa, esa voz, esa voz, la podía reconocer aquí y en china, era el inconfundible tono de Kaoru. Saqué la pistola que me había regalado Om en mi último cumpleaños, esto iba a ser mejor que cualquier entrenamiento de los Onni o con Aoshi, mejor que las peleas que planeaban para la película y lo más emocionante de todo era el saber que me estaba jugando la vida y que por alguna razón me sentía completamente emocionada.

oooOooo

- Así que es cierto, Makimachi Megumi está de vuelta

- Yukishiro Megumi

- También Takani Megumi, Kitsune... muchos alias, lo que indica que ocultas algo

- todos ocultamos algo

- ¿por cuánto tiempo te tendremos por aquí? – dice Miburo

- Hasta que arregle mi divorcio

- Más bien que firmen, veo que Yukishiro no estampó su firma

- Aun no, espera la mía

- La cláusulas parecen ventajosas, dinero, acciones…eres y seguirás siendo rica

- Parecen ventajosas, pero no lo son

- él se quedará con la custodia de su hijo, que madre mas desnaturalizada

- no quise dejarlo, él me apartó

- ¿y dónde se encuentra?

- No lo sé

- Tengo entendido que te lo quitó antes del video

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Esa historia de las esquelas fue muy escandalosa – dijo sacando una de su bolsillo - me legó directamente, debo decir que fue un extraño gesto de su parte o quizá una advertencia

- ¿mi familia lo sabe?

- Intercepté sus esquelas, solo saben rumores, pero contra ellos no pueo hacer nada, apenas si aciertan a creer algunas cosas, ¿sabes que has destruido la imágen que tenían de ti?

- me idealizaron

- eso supuse, los padres siempre somos así ,cada quien conoce las cartas con las que juega

- ¿Que clase de cartas?

- Porque pensé que no sería necesario que lo supieran, estaban consternados por tu larga ausencia, pero sobre todo nos extrañó que te fugaras don Yukishiro

- Amaba a Enishi con locura

- ¿Amor?, no lo creo, siempre pensé que eras fría y calculadora, era rico, carismático, pero no te llevabas muy bien con él

- En un principio chocamos, el me veía como trofeo, la chica guapa, la chica rica, hija de un artista, de buena educación…

- ¿y no era así?

- empezamos a tratarnos, las cosas cambiaron, después vino el secuestro, me sentía sola, no quería ver a nadie, después las cosas se dieron de forma natural

- Nadie ha dicho que no fuera así

- Íbamos a casarnos, mi padre se opuso, yo no quería dejarlo…

- había algo más, dime…

- Estaba embarazada

- Ya veo…

- No iba a tener a mi hijo en el Aoyia, era entregarlo a los onni… no quería que estuviera atado a una vida como la mía, así que me marché con Enishi, no dije nada, éramos felices…

- Hasta que cierto idiota cabeza de pollo regresó a tu vida

Megumi palideció.

- Era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero todo eventualmente todo se sabe, Cabeza de pollo empezó a acumular millas a sitios que no solía frecuentar

- ¿lo investigó?

- ¿investigarlo?, no es necesario, se delató solo

- Era demasiada su alegría para ocultarla…

- ¿el vio el video?

- ¿sabías que Tsunan Tsukioka era su mejor amigo?

Megumi guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, sacó otro cigarro de su bolso y dijo.

- No fue intencional, daños colaterales

- Nunca te lo perdonará

- Hay tanto que no puede perdonarme

- ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?

- Quería a mi hijo de vuelta

Miburo la observó y se sentó frente a ella.

- Habla…

- No hay mucho que decir

- Háblame de tu hijo

- Es un chico listo y adorable, se parece a mi… - hubo silencio – ignoro donde está, lo tiene su padre, me lo quitó al saber que le era infiel, pensé en chantajearlo, pero las cosas salieron mal…fin de la historia

- No puede ser

- Necesito un abogado, si quieres que hable sobre mi marido necesitaré entrar en un plan de protección a testigos

- Depende de lo que digas

- Miburo, tú necesitas lo que yo sé de Yukishiro, yo coopero si me ayudan a recuperar a mi hijo, es un quid pro quo

- Si es, así, dime… ¿es cierto que alguna vez hiciste servicio al cuarto a un hombre llamado Usui?

- ¿Quien dice eso? – dijo apagando inmediatamente el cigarro

- Solo quiero saberlo

- ¿lo sabe Jiya?

- No

- No puedo hablar de eso, quiero a un abogado

- Como quieras, pero si cooperas… más pronto sabrás de Itto Yukishiro

- Sabes su nombre

- Sé lo que tengo que saber, lo que no sé te lo pregunto, dime, ¿estuviste en la habitación de Usui la noche de su asesinato?

- Le repito, quiero a mi abogado – dijo furiosa

oooOooo

Estoy harta de estar encerrada, voy a escapar de aquí, hace días mi sobrino no está, la nueva vigilante me detesta, pero sé cómo deshacerme de ella. Le puse a su café algunas de las pastillas que me obligaban a tomar y alcancé a esconder. A estas horas debe de dormir como un oso hibernante, no creo que nada le haga despertar.

No ha mucho donde escoger, llevo una maleta ligera que hace días conseguí. Si estoy en una isla, lo que haré será nadar, nadar hasta que alcance la costa o hasta que ya no pueda y alguien encuentre mi cuerpo, cualquier cosa será mejor que permanecer en este sitio.

Si llego a la costa pediré ayuda, trataré de contactar con ese chico pelirrojo y haré lo posible para esconderme de mi hermano. ¿Qué por qué no lo hice antes?, bueno, estaba lo suficientemente adormecida como para poder moverme. Si, parece una locura, no sé nada del chico pelirrojo, lo único que sé es que debo encontrarlo a como dé lugar, mi intuición me dice que debo buscarlo, que él es el que puede salvarme…pero para que pueda hacerlo debo escapar y sobrevivir, no, no me puedo quedar más tiempo aquí.

Salgo con cuidado, voy en bata para que no sospechen y llevo abajo un traje de baño, para tener una excusa al menos, si por mala suerte mi hermano o alguien más me descubren. Escucho las manecillas del reloj, debo apresurarme, no soporto esta situación.

Avanzo, para mi sorpresa no veo a ninguno de los hombres que suelen cuidar el lugar. mis sentidos se agudizan, algo está pasando y no sé bien que es. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no están en sus puestos?, se supone que vinieron a cuidar la casa…¿o no?

- ¿a dónde crees que vas hermanita?

- Enishi…yo, yo… voy a nadar

- ¿tan temprano?

- Si, ya sabes, debo fortalecer mi cuerpo…

- Yo te recomendaría que no salieras , la mar está picada y hace mucho frío

- ¡Pero quiero salir!

- He dicho que no

- ¿qué es lo que ocultas Enishi?

- Nada hermanita, solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, no me dirás que tan pronto quieres regresar al hospital

- ¿Es eso una sobreprotectora advertencia o una amenaza?

- Llámala como quieras, pero no puedes salir

- ¿por qué?

Es entonces que empezamos a escuchar balazos.

- ¡al suelo!

- ¡qué sucede!

- ¡te he dicho que al suelo Tomoe!

¡que pasa!

- no te muevas de aquí- dice en tono amenazador - debo saber que pasa

Me deja y tengo una sensación de desamparo. La balacera continua,algunos vidrios vuelan en mil pedazos y trato de cubrirme. Es entonces que un recuerdo regresa a mi mente, voy en un camión, hay unos hombres, asaltantes, amenazan a todos , una detonación, la cabeza me quiere estallar. después veo al pelirrojo, viste de luto, estamos en un sitio que me parece familiar, habla de algo, de una esposa, siento que no puedo soportar mas ese dolor y entonces grito un nombre con todas mis fuerzas, no sé lo que significa, grito de nuevo, entonces Enishi llega y me cubre la boca.

- ¡callate!, ¡les estás dando nuestra posición!

No reconozco a esa persona, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué me tapa la boca?, muerdo su mano y grito de nuevo.

oooOooo

Mientras dos grupos se batían en la playa al amanecer, un hombre mayor dejaba a un niño en manos de sus parientes, el niño se veía desconcertado, pero estaba tan cansado que no hizo más preguntas y se quedó dormido en brazos de sus familiares. El hombre se fue tranquilo, parecía una familia amable y el chico tenía cierto aire. Los vio alejarse y después fue a un restaurante del aeropuerto, no podía ir muy lejos, su vuelo salía en tres horas, así que si había ido tan lejos, lo menos que podía hacer era cenar tranquilamente.

Lejos de ahí un pintor trataba de captar con sus pinceles la salida del sol. Había ido hasta el santuario, porque quería hacer una serie de cuadros en los que se viera el mar. Hace tiempo quería visitar ese sitio, en especial desde que releyera los "Cantares de Ise", tal vez, algún día, hiciera una serie de trabajos inspirados en las andanzas de Narijira.

En otro sitio un agente se armaba de paciencia mientras se dirigía a su cafetería favorita. Ese día vencía el límite para que Kam le enviara los primeros tres capítulos de su nueva propuesta. La verdad es que moría por leer las aventuras y desventuras de Midori y Amano. La saga de K. era un éxito, ya se empezaba a filmar una la adaptación, tendrían que ver con cuidado lo de merchandaising, la nueva saga saldría al concluir el primer ciclo, sería un derivado pero aún así sonaba prometedora.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí una pareja de edad madura esperaba, mientras el esposo leía las últimas noticias, su esposa servía el té, en la radiodifusora daba a conocer la situación del tránsito en la zona. El marido estaba molesto, había obtenido información, mas no toda la que deseaba y su esposa se servía un poco de fruta, ese día tenía ganas de ir a nadar, quería estar tranquila, porque sabía que sus hijos se hallaban en una peligrosa misión y debía lidiar con esa angustia de alguna forma.

A esa misma hora, una mujer de larga cabellera llegaba a la casa de seguridad a la que la habían asignado hace unas horas, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa de campo, un sitio tranquilo. Su abogado había quedado de acuerdo, le darían lo menos a Miburo y tratarían de llegar a un acuerdo ventajoso. Se vio en el espejo y tan pronto llegó a un espejo desató sus cabellos, dejó el saco en la sala y el bolso en un sillón.

Se sentía mejor con los cabellos libres. No es que le hubiera dicho gran cosa, a Miburo solo le había interesado el caso de Usui, al parecer algo relacionado con Tokyo, por lo que pudo deducir de sus pocas expresiones, tenía que ser el padre del cubo de hielo. El sitio era cómodo y bonito, afuera el clima era agradable, pero no podía salir. Las ventanas estaban reforzadas y había alarmas por todas partes. Sonó la puerta de la entrada, el sitio estaba vigilado por policías.

-¿Quien es?

- Detective Cho… de la...

Ella fue a la puerta , observó al que esperaba y la abrió sonriendo

- no sabía que el interrogatorio continuaba

- me envió el jefe a vigilarla

- sabía que ese viejo lobo no confía en mi

- ni yo

- es una pena – dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina

- debería descansar

- no tengo sueño – dijo ella

- en estos momentos se lleva a cabo un operativo…

- ¿piensan capturarlo?

- lo capturaremos

- ¡ni en sueños!

- ¿por qué está tan segura?

- Lo conozco

- Señora Yukishiro…

- Puedes llamarme Megumi

- Megumi, será mejor que descanses

- Eres torpe

- ¿perdón?

- Tu no vienes a vigilarme, tu servicio terminó hace horas

- ¿Cómo sa…?

- Tu quieres saber si es verdad

- ¿Si es verdad que? – dijo carraspeando

- - Si es verdad que me siento como la esposa del pescador

- No debe…

- En estos momentos la respuesta es afirmativa – dijo con voz ronca

Cho tragó saliva. Afuera salía el sol, de pronto, para desconcierto de los que estaban fuera empezó a llover. Escucharon las quejas y como algunos regresaban corrían a refugiarse sus autos.

- sin lugar a dudas es el espíritu zorro – dijo Megumi de pronto

- ¿qué?

- Cuentan las leyendas que si hay sol y llueve es que el espíritu zorro halló pareja y se dispone a celebrar los esponsales

- No recuerdo nada de eso…

- Vamos – dijo mientras desabotonaba lentamente su blusa ante la mirada atónita del detective – no pensarás que me gusta estar sola… cabeza de escoba

- No soy cabeza de escoba…

- sería una pena - dice sonriendo - Deja de ver y ayúdame

- ¿Cómo? - Apenas si alcanzó a decir

- ¿qué no ves que muero de frío?

Sus manos se movían expertamente separando ojales y botones de su camisa, su boca recorría su oído, la otra mano se deshacía del cinturón y pronto se perdió más abajo,como buena bruja buscaba un palo, pero no de escoba . Cho no se quedaba atrás, sentía esa urgencia desde que la vio en la sala de interrogatorios y procuraba recorrer la falda de su acompañante y deshacerse cuanto antes de su ropa interior. Pero sorpresa… sus manos llegaron antes al sitio que esperaba hallar resguardado. Sonrió, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Ella no le iba a confesar que se había deshecho de ellas en la estación de policía, que todo estaba fríamente calculado. Debía hacerle creer que era su día de suerte, ¿por qué no?, tal vez lo era. La descolgó de la barra de la cocina, se alejaron dando tumbos por la sala. No alcanzaron a llegar más que a la entrada de la recámara, se desplomaron en medio de caricias.

Mientras Cho embestía, ella recuerda un relato, el de una diosa hindú, la representación del ser más perfecto de la creación, por celos había sido salvajemente decapitada por los dioses, su cuerpo había ido a parar a los infiernos. Los dioses arrepentidos habían tratado de enmendar su error, pero se habían equivocado poniendo la cabeza de la diosa en el cuerpo de una cortesana. A partir de entonces padecía una insaciable sed de venganza todos le temían, las mujeres la odiaban y su cuerpo buscaba saciar sus instintos con cualquiera que saliera a su encuentro, en tanto que su fría cabeza lamentaba su suerte, pero que podía hacer esa divinidad, sino dejarse arrastrar por sus deseos.

Megumi suspiró

Se sentía como aquella diosa

La comprendía a la perfección, así que lo había decidido

Cho le serviría, era tan predecible que le daría lo que ella quisiera.

A cambio sería como aquella diosa y le daría una lección que jamás olvidará.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomates…son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	41. Always remember me

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este fic fue hecho por diversión.

Bueno, con este capítulo termina este fic ^_^u, juro que jamás pensé que duraría tantos capítulos, estoy muy sorprendida al ver que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el primer capítulo. Quisiera agradecer a todos cuantos han seguido esta historia con sus altas y bajas, en especial sus comentarios, han sido muy valiosos durante la construcción de esta historia.

^_^ Para no romper con la tradición, agradezco los amables comentarios de _**A**__**iko255 **_( ^_^ ahora que lo mencionas, si, ¡es cierto!) ,_**Amary-san**_ y _**Kunoichi Karla**_ (*n_n* muchas gracias, felices fiestas tmb!).

Mucas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.

Espero que mas adelante nos sigamos leyendo.

* * *

**XLI**

_**Always remember me**_

* * *

Dicen que en esta vida hay muchas formas de despertar en estos días.

Hay quien despierta felizmente y deja que sus sentidos lo guíen por el aroma del café y el desayuno recién hecho; unos despiertan con sabor a nota roja, esos días en que el sonido de las balas y la pólvora son los que impregnan el aire; otros víctimas de una resaca de antología; algunos se dan cuenta que al perderlo todo han ganado algo y los que alguna vez creyeron tener el mundo en sus manos no tienen más que cenizas.

Todo final es un principio y de cierta forma todo principio tiene algo de final.

Si, así es la vida.

Enishi yace en la arena, casi acaba con Himura, porque se le ve muy mal herido, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Kaoru en la playa francamente no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Escucho a Yukishiro murmurar algo de Tomoe, de una sonrisa. Muevo la cabeza, no sé si lo que dice es que se acerca el final o que en definitiva ha enloquecido.

Pero vamos por partes…

Enishi se presentó al final, cuando los gigantones que nos recibieron con una lluvia de balas estaban enzarzados en un terrible combate con nosotros, se presentó vestido con un pantalón blanco, una camiseta negra, lentes a la Lennon , un par de pistolas y un enorme espada china Intentamos acercarnos a él, pero Himura dijo que no, que esta era su pela, que hace años la había aplazado y que ya no podía huir mas de ella.

Los chicos estaban cansados, pero habíamos escuchado la voz de Kaoru, el saber que estaba viva nos alentaba. A una señal los chicos nos cubrieron, Aoshi se lanzó a la búsqueda del jefe de los gigantones y yo empleé todas mis fuerzas para acercarme a la casa. La lluvia de balas seguía, debía de haber unos tres o cuatro más defendiendo el terreno, los únicos que parecían en otro mundo eran Yukishiro y Himura, enzarzados en uno de esos combates dignos de contarse en las gestas de tiempos antiguos. No diré que llegué fácilmente a la casa. Ya tenía un par de raspones y un rozón en el brazo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Kaoru, llevaba a un candelabro de plata y un cuchillo en la otra mano. Se veía asustada, un poco mayor de cómo la recordaba, pero algo me decía que seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

- ¡Kaoru!, ¡Alto!, ¡soy yo Misao!

- ¿Misao? – dijo extrañada – la Misao que conozco va a la escuela y no tiene el cabello tan…

- Ibamos a la escuela en el tiempo que desapareciste

- ¿cómo que en el tiempo que desaparecí?

- Es una larga historia, han pasado muchos años

- ¡años! – dijo asustada - ¡como sé que no es un engaño de Yukishiro!

- Kaoru

- ¡qué!

- Antes de que te fueras planeabas arrastrar a Ken-san a un Loveho si él muy torpe no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso

- ¡como sabes eso!

- ¡por qué tú me lo contaste boba!

- ¡no puede ser! – dijo desplomándose

- Estuviste desaparecida por años, pensamos que estabas muerta, hasta hace poco

- ¡qué!

- ¡han pasado tantas cosas!

- ¡qué me ha hecho ese imbécil de Yukishiro! – dijo mirando su reflejo en uno de los cristales rotos

- ¡vamos Kaoru! – dije acercándome e intentando que reaccionara - debemos de irnos de aquí antes de que la gente de Yukishiro intente recuperarte

- ¡qué estamos esperando!

- Debemos salir y llegar a la playa , donde nos esperan ken- san y los chicos

- ¡guíame!

Salimos de la casa, las balas habían cedido, pero aún nos daban problemas. Llegamos por otro camino a la playa. Kaoru corría , quería ver con sus propios ojos, apenas si acertaba a creer en lo que le había dicho. MI amiga entró en escena en lo mas cruento dela batalla, gritó el nombre de Himura, que se distrajo y apenas si alcanzó a esquivar un golpe de Yukishiro. Después se repuso, la pelea seguí, tuve que detenerla para que no intentara acercarse. Ya no había más balas, supuse que los chicos se habían hecho cargo de todo. En tanto terminaba la pelea hice lo posible por pedir refuerzos, las embarcaciones que nos esperaban a unos minutos del lugar hicieron sonar sus sirenas, sus sonidos llegaban desde distintos puntos hasta la playa.

Yahiko y Sano se hacían cargo de los cuerpos de los cuatro gorilas que nos atacaron cuando llegamos. Están inconscientes, con heridas de gravedad, se supone que los auxilian, porque se les pasó un poquito la mano, pero no se pueden morir, ellos nos deben de ayudar a testificar en contra de sus jefes. Cubo de hielo no se veía por ningún lado. Cuando Enishi cayó y empezó a balbucear algunas incoherencias y llamaba a su hermana guardamos silencio, Kaoru corrió hasta Kimura, lo abrazó y no dejaba de llorar, él dejó caer su espada y la abrazó. Si, por fin había acabado la pesadilla, finalmente Kaoru estaba sana y salva en sus brazos.

Poco después Shinomori salió de los matorrales, sentí alivio al ver que llevaba en sus espaldas al otro socio de Yukishiro. Entonces sucedió, yo me levantaba, olvidé que esto aún no acababa, uno de los hombres salió delo matorrales y me apuntó. El cabecilla cayó de cara en la arena y alcanzó a lanzar una maldición en chino mientras Shinomori corría a protegerme, acerté a lanzar unos cuchillos, sé que acerté en la garganta de mi agresor, pero las cosas no salieron bien.

Sentí que el alma se me iba al suelo cuando vi que el costado de Shinomori estaba empapado, ¡sangre!, todavía alcanzó a llegar hasta nosotros y se desplomó en la arena. Recuerdo que corrí, los policías que empezaban a llegar a asegurar la zona llamaron a un paramédico, creo que desgarré una tela, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué, la sangre seguía corriendo y yo trataba de impedirlo.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡no te puedes morir!

- Misao…

- ¡porque me veré obligada a seguirte a los infiernos y hacer miserable tu existencia!

- Pe…

- ¡y no me importa que al hacerlo me condenen a reencarnar en una comadreja!

- ¡Misao!

- ¡qué!

Aoshi sonrió débilmente.

- Solo fue algo pequeño…nada que un par de puntadas no resuelva

- ¡te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería!

- No, yo fui el que te lo dije

- ¡idiota!, ¡cómo dejaste que te hirieran!

- Okashira, es mi obligación velar por su bien

Si me preguntan de los detalles del regreso, no los recuerdo a ciencia cierta. Lo que sí recuerdo es un grupo de paramédicos en la escena, después los guardacostas enviaron un helicóptero para trasladarlo cuanto antes al hospital. Fui la única que lo acompañó en el trayecto y lo siguió hasta que las puertas de emergencias se cerraron en mis narices, al fondo escuchaba las voces de Tokyo, Jiya y los chicos que me llamaban.

oooOooo

Cuando Megumi se incorporó, lo primero que pensó es que ese hombre era todo menos delicado. Si, no estaba nada mal, pero no era su tipo y francamente como amante dejaba mucho que desear… en cuanto a la información, le había sacado toda la que había podido. Cho yacía boca abajo, dormía profundamente, no se despertaría por nada del mundo después de tomar directamente del envase de jugo que había en el refrigerador. Contenía unas gotas de un potente somnífero que había pensado beber en caso de que no la dejaran dormir.

Al acercarse a revisar sus cosas descubrió que llevaba sus esposas. Sonrió. Se apresuró encadenar una de sus manos a la pata de la cama, mientras ataba la otra a la cabecera de la cama y los pies a las otras patas con material para las cortinas que había encontrado en un closet. Después tomó su labial, escribió un mensaje en su espalda que firmó con un beso y colgó la llave de las esposas en el dedo meñique de su pié izquierdo.

Se deslizó en su camisa, le quedaba ancha, aspiró su aroma. Le gustaba ese aroma de sudor y colonia, una costumbre que había adquirido desde que descubrió que le enloquecía el aroma a hombre, se colocó el collar de perlas se puso su falda, tomó la cazadora de Cho y su cartera. Afuera seguía lloviendo, los agentes estarían en la patrulla. Observó bien las salidas, la del frente, las ventanas, la cocina era la mejor, tendría que caminar un largo trecho de bosque, se mojaría, pero con un poco de suerte podría conseguir un transporte que la llevara lejos de ahí.

oooOooo

Juro que apenas si acertaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos al puerto nos encontramos con un envejecido Miburo que esperaba que le diéramos cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Yahiko no dejaba de hacerme preguntas, se veía feliz y aliviado de que estuviera sana y salva, lo primero que me dijo es que estaba feliz de tenerme de regreso y que en unos meses se casaba. Sano por su parte, sacó la tarjeta de su buffet de abogados y se ofreció a representarme legalmente, antes de que su padre lo sacara de una oreja para que le explicara cómo es que habían herido a su hermano y que le dijera como es que Yukishiro hubiera escapado.

Si, ese maldito escapó.

Al parecer era una maniobra de emergencia que tenía muy bien planeada. Era su plan B o C en caso de que todo saliera mal uno de los socios debía de arreglárselas para huir. De acuerdo con los informes de la policía debió huir en el momento en que Aoshi fue herido, se hizo con una de las lanchas de la policía, que después fue encontrada, mientras era desmantelada por un grupo de amantes delo ajeno. No hay rastros de Enishi, pareciera que la oscuridad se la hubiera tragado.

Sé qu debería de tener miedo, pero no lo tengo. Si Enishi me hubiera querido hacer daño, lo habría hecho y no me hubiera tomado como rehén. Que terminara en medio de una extraña relación y que le recordara a su difunta hermana, es una historia que parece sacada de la ficción.

oooOooo

Si de ficción hablamos, no podemos olvidarnos de Kam, que justo en esos momentos entregaba los capítulos a su editora, antes de salir disparada al hospital donde habían ingresado al cubo de hielo y a Kaoru. La editora la retuvo un poco más de lo que hubiera querido, acordaron un plazo para la entrega de los siguientes capítulos, la revisión del script de la película e ir esbozando la saga de Midori.

Subió en su automóvil y marcó al número de emergencias que le había dado Sou. Se comunicó con él y lo puso al tanto de la situación. En esos momentos Soujiro la escuchó pacientemente la parte del relato que sabía, le pidió a Kam que lo tuviera al tanto. Cuando colgó el teléfono una viejecita avanzaba con una gran bolsa de verduras, el chico con una amable sonrisa se acercó a ella y le dijo que si podía ayudarle.

Regresando a la ciudad, en cuanto Kam llegó al hospital supo que Kaoru estaba bien, en un interrogatorio y que de momento no podría verla, se moría por hablar con ella, su historia era perfecta para terminar el ciclo de novelas; poco tardó en enterarse que Shinomori estaba en la sala de operaciones, que Misao no quería moverse del sitio donde estaba.

Okina había llegado tan pronto como se enteró de que su nieta adorada iba al hospital, en un principio pensó lo peor, pero se tranquilizado un poco al saber que estaba sana y salva. Al verla tan preocupada trató de llevársela con él, pero ella se negó a dejar el lugar hasta que tuviera noticias del resultado de la operación.

Suspiró. Recordó otro tiempo, otras circunstancias, fue a la cafetería mas cercana y compró un par de capuchinos con sabor a amaretto y se dirigió a la sala de urgencias y se sentó al lado de la Okashira.

- Bebe…

- ¡Kam!

- Va a estar bien, confía…

- ¡fue mi culpa!, no me fijé, me apuntaban y…

- Bebe, que todo se va a solucionar…¡nada mas mira la cara que traes!

- ¡no tengo otra!

- ¿es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?

- ¿qué dicen? –dijo antes de beber un poco del café

- Dicen que dijiste que lo seguirías a los infiernos aunque reencarnaras en comadreja

Misao se atragantó.

- Me lo contó un pajarito de pelos parados

- ¡Yahiko-chan!, ¡nada más lo vea!

- ¡tranquila!

- Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho

- ¡Decir qué!

- Misao, ese es amor del bueno, no lo dejes ir

- ¡Qué tonterías dices Kam! – dijo sonrojada

- Yo solo digo lo que veo – dijo mientras reía

oooOooo

Miburo llegó hecho una furia la casa de seguridad. A estas alturas su ayudante estaría destinado a ser la burla de la policía, tal vez no tendría más remedio que exigir su traslado a una pequeña localidad rural del interior. Si no hubiera dejado a un par de hombres de confianza entre los vigilantes. Cuando recibió la llamada minutos atrás, le advertían que habían hallado a Cho en un estado poco usual en la casa de seguridad se enfureció.

Lo había enviado a casa porque no confiaba, una mujer bonita y ambiciosa, un ayudante de pocas luces eran sinónimo de peligro, además ya rebasaba su tiempo, debía descansar. Pero ¡claro!, como iba a perderse de algo así, la caída de la mayor de las Makimachi no era algo que se veía todos los días. ¡_Pedazo de escoba_!

Furioso ordenó a los hombres que tomaran fotografías, si, no lo despediría de momento, tomaría las suficientes fotos para chantajearlo cuando no quisiera hacer algo. Mientras tanto veía impaciente su reloj, dentro de unos minutos tendría que dar otra declaración a la prensa, porque alguien había filtrado parte de la historia y los reporteros querían que confirmaran nombres de los implicados, de la víctima del largo secuestro, las acciones emprendidas por la autoridad y la posibilidad de que ese caso tuviera o no relación con el asesinato de Tsunan Tsukioka.

oooOooo

Sanosuke salió con un fuerte dolor de cabeza del despacho de su padre. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo enviaron directamente a su casa, con escolta, ya que Miburo temía que fuera la siguiente presa de Yukishiro, y mientras no pudieran localizarlo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Llegó a casa, sabía que Tokyo estaba en el hospital, que le recomendaban quedarse en casa en espera de noticias. Pero el mejor que nadie sabía lo mal que le sentaban esas órdenes. Se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropas, tomó su celular, burló la vigilancia y decidió darse una vuelta por el bar de Anji.

El bar estaba como siempre, pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Anji lo recibió con un gesto amable y le dio la BudW para empezar la ronda. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, un grupo de oficinistas había llenado el lugar, uno de ellos cantaba emocionado _Bad Romance_ , mientras el resto coreaba la letra y pedía más.

Sano gruñó. Escuchaba la canción hasta en la sopa y quién sabe si fuera casualidad o un juego de lo más profundo de sus deseos, en esos momentos reconoció la silueta de Kitsune que observaba todo desde el fondo. Era ella, no le cabía duda, llevaba una chamarra que le parecía conocida, una blusa blanca de cuello en v que le permitía lucir un bellísimo collar de perlas grises, falda la rodilla y elegantes zapatos de tacón alto. Tal vez la melodía fuera una invocación, una maldición. En realidad ya no sabía. Pensó en dar la vuelta y fingir que no la había visto, pero no pudo, se limitó a sentarse al otro extremo y observar todo como si fuera un teatro.

Cuando iba por la tercera ronda ella se acercó con una copa en la mano.

- Sagara, esperaba verte

- Kitsune , ¡cuánto tiempo!

- Si, cuánto tiempo, unos meses…

- No te había visto – argumentó malamente

- Eres malo para mentir

- ¿qué es lo que quieres Megitsune?

- Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien

- ¿a tu hijo? –dijo tomando otro trago

- Si

- ¿dónde lo dejaste?

- Enishi me lo quitó

- ¿por qué?

- Argumenta que le fui infiel contigo

Sano guardó silencio y la observó. Sus ojos se veían tristes, pero hace tiempo había aprendido a desconfiar de ellos. Podía parecer una heroína clásica que había caído en desgracia, su primer impulso era ofrecerle ayuda al momento, pero no lo hizo. Constantemente Miburo le decía que tuviera cuidado de las mujeres llorosas y los hombres que ríen demasiado.

- Sano, solo tú puedes ayudarme…

- La policía lo busca, dicen que huyó

- No está en mis manos…

- Pero eres abogado

- Si

- Y puedes ayudarme con las cláusulas del divorcio, no quiero perder a mi hijo…

Su rostro ensombreció cuando ella sacó los papeles que hace unas horas le había pedido a su abogado. A una primer mirada todo parecía un buen acuerdo, hasta que llegaba el detalle de la patria potestad de su hijo.

- Necesito ver los acuerdos prenupciales

- ¿qué?

- habla de unas cláusulas respecto a la disolución del vínculo matrimonial - Necesito esos papeles

- Es una cláusula sobre fidelidad…

- El asunto se pone mal, porque yo estaría implicado y no puedo ser acusador y parte

Megumi tenía una expresión desolada.

- Dime Meg

- ¿sí?

- ¿de quién es Itto?

- ¿qué?

- ¿con cuántos engañaste a Enishi?

- ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas?

- Quiero saberlo

- No me defenderás, no necesitas saberlo

- te equivocas Megitsune

- Entonces para qué quieres saberlo – dijo furiosa

- Quiero saber si vale la pena pelear por ti

- no necesitas saberlo – dijo fríamente

- ¿Tsunan significó algo para ti?

- ¿qué?

- Sabías que era mi mejor amigo

- ¿sabías que lo que me pidió era perverso?

- ¡Pudiste negarte!

- ¡quería a mi hijo de vuelta!, ¡le creí cuando dijo que podría chantajear a Enishi!, además, ¡qué clase de amigo se acuesta con la mujer que ama su amigo!

- ¿crees que no he dejado de hacerme esa pregunta?, y también me pregunto ¡¿Qué clase de mujer que dice amarme se acuesta con todo el que puede?

- Una que fue engañada

- No Kitsune, sabes bien que no fue así

- Sano…

- ¡vete!

- ¡por favor!, no hagas…

- ¡he dicho que me dejes solo!, ¡no sabes cuánto me duele todo esto!

- ¡no sabes cuánto me duele mí!, ¡no sabes cuánto te quise! Y saber que… - sollozó

- ¡Tú eres mi salvación!

- Te equivocas de nuevo, llegué demasiado tarde a tu vida

- ¿qué? –dijo desencajada

- No eres la mujer que soñé y adoraba… tu cambiaste desde la primera vez que abriste tus piernas al placer de otros hombres

- ¿insinúas que no tengo derecho al placer?

- ¡Ese no es el punto!

- ¿Insinúas que solo un hombre puede disfrutar de una vida sexual y la mujer no?

- Megumi, tu y yo sabemos que en esta vida las cosas son muy distintas para un hombre que para una mujer

- ¡eres un idiota!, ¡Y yo que creí que…!

- Vete Megumi, solo has traído penas y muerte a mi vida

Megumi se levantó, dejó el importe de su consumo en el mostrador ante la sorprendida cara de Anji y salió de _As Times goes by_ como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sano se veía destrozado, al fondo una de las oficinistas entonaba la última parte de _Never__ forget you_. Todavía se levantó, dejó su cerveza, quizá se arrepentiría de la dureza de sus palabras, cuando salió no había rastro de ella, a Kitsune la había engullido la noche.

oooOooo

* * *

Tit de la entrada:_ Principio y fin, parte del mismo ciclo_

Clas_: Egoteca_

Mod_: en las nubes_

* * *

Es así como concluye esta aventura. No sé si habrá más o menos. Recuperamos a Kaoru del reino de los muertos, esta historia es digna de Kam, la cual se ha propuesto integrarla como el final de la saga de la agente Kamiya. El señor de los cubitos se restablece, por el momento está de baja en la policía y me consta que se aburriría espantosamente si no fuera por mí.

En cuanto a la saga de Midori… acordamos que será escrita a dos manos, yo la ayudaré, le daré detalles y le ayudaré a dar un estilo distinto a las crónicas de HK y KK. Kam amenazó que si me portaba mal y no le daba los detalles que quería, le pondría como título del primer volumen _Manual de Autoayuda de Midori_ , yo le dije en broma que mejor la titulara _Como enamorarse y no morir en el intento_. ¿Saben que es lo más terrible?, que parece que el título le gustó.

Kam no lo sabe, pero hace tiempo sueño con escribir una saga de los Onni, llevo algunas páginas de las primeras historias, he cotejado algo de los archivos de los onni, tengo información por la que Kam moriría, pero de momento los detalles permanecerán en secreto.

Por cierto hace unos días recibí un regalo en el Aoyia. Un bonito paquete de _Blody Cherry_ , cortesía de Shougo de Amakusa, junto con una invitación para su boda. Si, Shougo regresó a Japón para atar los cabos sueltos de su vida, la conoció hace unos meses a través de un omiai . Su futura esposa es una mujer dedicada a la industria marítima o algo así. Dicen los archivos que uno de sus ancestros fue una pirata en la era Meiji. Pero no sé, quizá sean exageraciones de mis antepasados. Espero que sea muy dichoso en su nueva vida, fue muy amable al invitarme a su boda.

¡Pero hay tanto trabajo!, el rodaje de la película ya inició y ah, si…el condenado señor de los hielitos se infiltró. ¿Qué cómo?, sucede que el actor que interpretaba al señor de los hielitos se lesionó en una de las primeras tomas, pierna y nariz rotas y quemaduras por un error de efectos especiales. El director y los productores estaban como locos. Yo empezaba a afilar mi kunai de utilería, cuando se presenta el señor de los hielitos con un ramo de peonías blancas.

Siento que no fue casual, nada es casual en esta vida. Cuando el director lo vio casi se le cae la quijada, parecía sacado de un libro de Kam (¿o era al revés?), pidió que dejara las peonías de lado, llamó a la maquillista, vestuario y en un dos por tres volvieron a filmar la escena. Si, el señor de los hielitos llegó para quedarse. Les apuesto que ni Miburo ni Jiya estarán felices cuando se enteren de la noticia.

Así que ahí lo tienen, haciendo de policía, informante, ninja e involucrándose con la producción y no me quejo mucho. Decidimos que vamos a replantear nuestra relación, que nos llevaremos las cosas más tranquilas. Hace un par de días, en el concierto de _Ito Noritsuke,_ admitió que estaba celoso del actor que lo interpretaría, pero ya con esto, creo que podremos trabajar un poco más en nuestra relación. Eso sí, que se cuiden las actrices que interpretan a la agente KK y _Silver Fox_, que no se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima, ¡porque el señor de los hielitos es mío, mío y solo mío!.. Bien, llegando a este punto, debo admitir que quizá no sea tan mala idea eso de usar ese bonito anillo que me dio mientras cenábamos en _Absynth_, si, quizá no sea mala idea… aunque Jiya no se lo tome nada bien y aún insista que mi padre debe retarlo.

Y-chan se casa pronto con T; Kao ha sido interrogada por numerosos policías y psicólogos. Le están haciendo estudios y pasa todo el tiempo que puede con HK, cuando está libre y Kam no llega para someterla a largos interrogatorios para su novela. Hay muchas cosas que Kao no recuerda, pero ya será cuestión de que pase el tiempo .En general se les ve contentos y no es por ser mal pensada, pero apuesto a que pronto tendremos a un mini clon del pelirrojo entre nosotros.

Hablando de niños, mi padre y mi tía Ok han decidido esperar hasta que mi hermanito crezca un poco más antes de venir a casa a enfrentar a Jiya. No sé su nombre, lo único que sé es que nació poco después de que regresaran a casa, trasladaron mi tía al hospital cuanto antes. Todo parece indicar que el linaje de los onni no se extingue.

Sano… Sano se ve serio y taciturno. La muerte de Tsunan y la fuga de Tsukishiro no le sentaron nada bien. Dicen por ahí que lo vieron conversar con Megumi el día que operaban a Aoshi. Pero no ha dicho nada al respecto y nadie se atreve a preguntarle. Se rumora que estará en frente del grupo de abogados que han presentado una serie de demandas contra Tsukishiro aquí y en China. Si, las cosas para mi cuñado incómodo se complican, no puede regresar a China, porque dicen que pueden condenarlo a muerte a él y a Kitsune.

Me preocupa no saber nada de Kitsune. Pensamos que nos buscaría, porque hasta donde sabemos su hijo sigue desaparecido, pero no fue así, pareciera que se la tragó la tierra, después de lo que pasó no dejo de preguntarme qué habrá sido de ella

Pues de momento así están las cosas, mi vida no es perfecta, pero a fin de cuentas es mi vida.

Besos

Midori

* * *

Suena un celular.

- ¡diga!, ah, sí, espera, no tardo….

Misao apaga a toda prisa su computadora y sale del lugar.

- ¡Jiya salgo!

- ¡no llegues tarde!

- ¡Llamo mas tarde!

A unos metros del lugar está el automóvil de Shinomori. Aun sigue de baja, no se ha recuperado, pero ya anda metido de lleno con la película. Saca dos boletos para la premier de la nueva adaptación de _El Loto Blanco_. Misao muere por verla, sabe que no será como el original, pero no se queja es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con su cubito de hielo.

oooOooo

Esa noche Megumi no lo sabía, pero un auto vigilaba sus movimientos, la siguió por la ciudad, desde que dejó la tienda de ropa y tiró la ropa que llevaba en un basurero. Tan pronto salió un hombre se acercó y con pistola en mano le indicó que entrara al auto si quería permanecer con vida. Temblorosa subió.

- ¡Enishi! - dijo palideciendo al verlo

- Escuché que hablaste con tu abogado

- ...

- Miburo saldría beneficiado, no me conviene

- Es demasiado tarde Enishi, firmaré los papeles y…

- Sí, claro, serás libre, asquerosamente rica, si, ese cuento ya me lo sé querida, entonces explícame porque recorres las calles vestida como una Thenardier

- Es mi vida

- ¿Por fin comprendiste que aquí lo has perdido todo?

- Megumi calla.

- Querida mía, debes entender que en los finales los buenos no siempre ganan y los malos no siempre son castigados

- Lo sé, ¡lo sé! – murmura con desesperación

- Está en tus manos elegir a que bando quieres ir

- Quiero recuperar a Itto

- debes esperar a que pueda recuperarme

- ¡Pero pueden pasar muchos años! – dice lentamente

- Deberás esperar

- ¡cuánto!

- Nos reuniremos de vez en cuando – haciendo una seña para que se detenga el auto - debo irme

- ¡Llévame contigo!

- ¿qué?

- Prometí que te seguiría hasta el infierno y eso haré

- ¿qué sucedió? – dijo mordaz

- Tienes razón, al elegirte lo perdí todo, no puedo volver atrás

- Debiste pensar eso antes de engañarme

- ¡Te seré fiel!

- ¡si claro!, no me hagas reír , eso ya lo escuché antes

- Haré lo que me pidas… ¡lo que sea!

- Lo que sea – dijo sopesando las palabras - Si quieres ser la reina blanca tarde, pero el hada obscura está vacante

- ¡Lo que sea! – dijo desesperada -¡haré lo que sea para recuperar a Itto!

- Piensa bien lo que dices, tú no tienes mucho que ofrecerme, si sabes medicina, si, sabes algo de mi información, pero en el pasado no me han sido muy útiles

- Tengo mi cuerpo

- hay cientos de mujeres más bellas y jóvenes que morirían por estar en tu lugar y no me darían tantos problemas, como los que me das tú

- ¡Enishi!

- Si quieres estar a mi lado a partir de ahora nuestra relación cambiará

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Que a partir de ahora solo escucharás y obedecerás, deberás adelantarte a mis deseos, en pocas palabras, a ojos de todos serás una buena esposa, en lo privado trabajarás para mí – dice recorriendo las líneas de su cara, bajando a su garganta - cualquier fallo, el menor atisbo de traición significarán tu muerte instantánea

- Lo sé – dijo casi en voz baja

- Además no me puedes ofrecer algo que me pertenece

- ¿qué?

Yukishiro sonríe y se inclina a besar la comisura de sus labios, sigue por oído y su cuello, ella se estremece, lo besa y abraza, el desabotona la blusa, sumerge su cara en sus pechos, sus manos entre sus muslos hasta que la escucha gemir.

- Vamos Kitsune…es hora que demuestres que no eres la simple mujer de un pescador, sino una diosa obscura, seductora y vengativa, a la cual venero

Ella sonríe, lo conoce bien, sabe lo que le gusta, lo que le interesaría experimentar y sabe también que será una larga jornada. Llegan a toda prisa al hotel, en el camino se deshacen de la casaca de Cho, entre risas toman el censor. Ella se siente como una chiquilla que se escapa de casa, él la besa como si fuera el fin del mundo, el collar de perlas grises se rompe, las perlas se esparcen en el elevador pero no importa, nada importa en esos momentos.

Cuando llegan a la habitación le quita la blusa camisa mientras besa su cuello, sus hombros, la falda se rompe, se sumerge en sus pechos, ella gime, él recorre su espalda y busca apoyó en las profundidades, es dúctil en sus manos.

Enishi huele a peligro, quizá es lo que más le gusta de él, olfatea a pólvora , mar, colonia, sudor y sangre. Sus movimientos rápidos y voraces la ponen en alerta, ella debe contenerlo por unos momentos, eso significa que la extraña, piensa que este momento no debe ser tan rápido, sino dulce y lento, acaricia su pecho, mordisquea sus orejas, mientras su otra mano buscaba a la ardiente serpiente marina , vieja conocida de otras batallas.

Cuando la encuentra juega con delicadeza, primero con sus manos, después con su boca, besa, muerde y lame con fruición; de pronto él decide cambiar la posición y colocarse detrás de ella. Palpa, entreabre la puerta buscando sincronizar sus húmedas oquedades, masajea sus pechos, ella cae, entierra sus rodillas en la mullida alfombra blanca, sus manos la arañan, gime y grita. El besa sus cabellos, besa y mordisquea su espalda, aferra de forma posesiva a sus pechos mientras siente como acercan y alejan una y otra vez, ambos sienten como se vacía una y otra vez. Finalmente palpitantes se tienden, ella vuelve su cara un poco.

- Hagámoslo una vez más

- Debemos de partir de inmediato, nos llevarán al aeropuerto, pronto saldrá nuestro vuelo

- ¡qué!, No tengo nada que ponerme

- Esa era la intención

- ¡cómo pudiste!

Enishi se levanta y pone en sus hombros algo blanco.

- ponte esto encima

- Pero….es solo una gabardina blanca

- Les pediré a mis ayudantes que te consigan algo ligero para el camino, a dónde iremos no necesitarás mucho

- Hará frío en el avión – dice ella

- No sentirás el frio- dice sonriendo – te lo juro, no lo sentirás

El hombre de blanco acomoda un poco sus cabellos frente al espejo. La mujer de blanco y se abotona la gabardina, calza sus zapatos y trata de recogerse el cabello. El se acerca, besa su cuello y ella se estremece mientras él desabotona el primer botón de la gabardina, después el segundo, mientras sumerge la otra en sus profundidades.

Cuando salen de la habitación se ven agitados, ella lleva el cabello suelto, él lleva su brazo aferrado a su cintura, ella lo besa cada que puede. En el techo un helicóptero la espera, los llevará a un aeropuerto donde un jet los espera para llevarlos a un sitio donde nadie los conoce y reamente no les importa la suerte de esos dos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Quejas, comentarios, peticiones, sugererencias serán bien recibidas.


End file.
